Hold onto me
by BelievelandGirl
Summary: What if Nathan hadn't come out of the river unscathed at the end of season 3, but instead almost lost his life (and maybe more). Re-write of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story starts at the end of Season 3. Everything that happened in the first two seasons is the same, anything that came after may or may not be different. I wasn't a big fan of some season 4 Naley storylines and decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy. There may be some other couples in the story, but it is primarily Nathan/Haley.

* * *

 _This was supposed to be the best day of our lives. How did it turn into quite possibly the worst? Was it really only this morning that Nathan and I renewed our wedding vows? He gave me my dream wedding and we were so happy. We were supposed to be on the way to London right now for a brief honeymoon. We were looking forward to getting away from everything for a few days to celebrate (and make love in the rain) before the basketball playoffs took our lives back into crazy mode. Instead, I'm sitting in this hospital in my wedding dress, clinging to Lucas while we wait to find out if my husband is going to survive._

 _I'm wearing Nathan's suit jacket and every once in while I hold it up to my face because it smells like him and that gives me some comfort. Lucas tried to get me to change my clothes and I almost bit his head off. Having this jacket on is as close as I can get right now to having my husband's arms around me and I'm not giving it up. Not until I can have the real thing again._

 _It has been almost an hour since we arrived and we still haven't heard any news. Luke has asked at the desk and they keep telling him that someone will be out soon, but the time keeps plodding on and we still don't know what is going on. He has to be alive though right? Somehow, I would know if he wasn't here anymore, we are so connected. It's a small comfort but there it is, I'm still breathing so he must be too._

"You know Hales," Lucas said as he rubbed his hand over the cold ones of his best friend, "the fact that they are still with him means he is hanging in there. This is probably a good thing. They would have told us..." he trailed off as she raised her red rimmed eyes to his.

"Are you really saying we should be relieved right now?" Haley suddenly shouted, swinging her hands out of his and pulling away to stand. "Hey at least they haven't told us he's dead..." she choked on her words as she said them. "I know he's alive, I would feel it if he wasn't" she whispered, "but what if he doesn't wake up? What am I going to do Luke? How am I supposed to live without him? I can't lose him again. I feel like my heart is being torn from my chest" He stood up and pulled her into his chest as she cried against him, her sudden burst of anger turning into helplessness. "Oh God, it looked so bad Luke. What if he really doesn't make it? "

"Hey," Lucas said, pulling back a little and bringing her to sit next to him again and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "My little brother is one of the toughest guys I know. He's going to pull through this. He loves you so much and I know that he will fight as hard as he can to stay here with you. Always and forever, right?" he added with a soft smile.

Haley reached out and gave Lucas a big hug. "Thank you for being here for us," she said, "who would have thought you would end up being Nathan's cheerleader?" Who would have thought that they would ever be able to get along, these two young men who had been set against each other by circumstances and their own father? Who would have thought they would end up being friends and even real brothers? Haley loved both of them in their own way and couldn't imagine losing either of them.

A commotion drew attention to the emergency room doors and both the figures on the couch jumped up, hoping that it would finally be the doctors with some news, but they were disappointed once again when it was only Dan and Deb, having finally squeezed through the last of the reporters that somehow started arriving at the hospital even before the ambulance arrived.

"What's going on? How is Nathan? What have you heard?" Dan asked as he stepped into the waiting room.

Lucas stood up slowly, gently disentangling himself from his friend and took Dan toward the other side of the room while Deb took his place next Haley on the small couch.

"Rachel and Cooper were unconscious when I got there, but out of the water and breathing. They have both woken up and appear to be out of the woods. Nathan saved both of them. He's a hero," Lucas started, trying to avoid the next part of the conversation.

"I don't care about them, this is all their fault anyway. What about my son?" Dan interrupted angrily.

Lucas looked over at Haley before quietly continuing, "We haven't heard anything about Nathan since we got here but I have to tell you, it's pretty bad. When I got down there his head was bleeding all over the place and he wasn't breathing. He was still half in the water and I pulled him out and started doing CPR, but there was so much blood and I just..." Lucas broke down as Dan pulled him in for a surprising hug. "He was alive when they took him in the ambulance, but it really didn't look good." In fact, that was an understatement, Luke thought. He meant what he said about Nathan being tough and strong. If he wasn't, he was sure they would have already lost him.

"Thank you," Dan said, tears filling his eyes too as Lucas jerked his head up in surprise. "For being there for your brother."

Lucas pulled away, not sure what to make of Dan's sentimental moment. He knew the kind of mind games Dan played and to never take anything he said at face value. He returned to Haley, reaching out to take her hands as Deb kept her arm around her young daughter-in-law's shoulders from the other side. She knew that she had been unfair to Haley when she and Nathan got married the first time, but she had come to admit that the girl loved her son so much more than she had given her credit for. She hadn't been the kind of mother she wanted to be for a long time and she was willing to do whatever it took to make it up to her son and his wife. She just prayed she would get that chance.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Karen asked, returning to the waiting room with the coffee she had gone to get for herself and Lucas. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink at least Haley?"

Haley shook her head no. She wasn't hungry. In fact, the thought of food made her stomach churn unpleasantly. All she could seem to do was stare silently across the room, willing someone to come through those doors and tell her this was all a nightmare, that her husband was fine and they could go home. "Why won't they tell us anything?" she whispered, "I need to know what is going on." Dan had gone over to the desk and pitched a fit over their lack of updates but so far, it hadn't done any good. The desk just kept saying that someone would come talk to them as soon as they could and they were all getting impatient.

Peyton and Brooke had each arrived and were now sitting on opposite sides of the waiting room. Neither one was sure how they could help, but wanting to be there for their friends, even if they didn't really want to be in the same room as each other.

Deb finally left to go check on her brother and Dan was heading back toward the desk when a harried looking doctor finally stepped through the doors. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" she asked, walking toward their group.

"I'm Dan Scott, I'm Nathan's father" Dan said stepping forward and automatically taking charge. He was the mayor and was sick of being put off. Didn't these people know who they were dealing with?

"This is Haley Scott," Lucas said, giving his father a glare as he helped his friend to her feet. "She is Nathan's wife and I'm his brother." No way was he going to allow Dan control over his brother's care. He had already done enough to hurt Nathan. Who knew what kind of crap he would try and pull?

"Oh," the doctor said, trying to hide her surprise as she looked at the two teenagers before her. She had been told that the accident was after a wedding, she just hadn't realized her 17 year old patient was the groom. "We finally got your husband stabilized," she said, "his heart stopped en route but the EMTs were able to bring him back. He has a large gash on his head that was bleeding heavily and we got the bleeding stopped and closed the wound, but he has a rare antigen in his blood so we had to locate a supply and then get him stable enough to get an MRI. He has some intracranial swelling and we are going to have to take him into surgery to try and relieve the pressure. I'm going to need you to sign consent forms Mrs. Scott" she said, handing Haley a clipboard with several papers clipped on. "we need to get him in there as soon as we can."

"What does this mean? Is he going to be ok? When will he be able to play basketball again?" Dan asked, towering over a now shaking Haley.

"We are doing everything we can to help your son," she said, looking at Dan and shaking her head at his question before looking back at Haley, "but the swelling is definitely a concern. The next several hours are critical. This is a very serious injury, but we won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes up."

Haley started to leave the room and Lucas followed after her before she stopped and put her hand up. "I know you are worried about me Luke," she said, "but I'm just going to the chapel." He started to say something and she stopped him. "Alone. I really just... I really need to be alone for a little while. "

She made her way to a pew in the chapel, remembering the last time she had been in that room after Dan's heart attack.

 _"Wow, she was really upset," Haley said, coming around the pew to stand in front of her husband. Her mother in law had just lit into them about getting married and her father in law had a heart attack and might not survive. This was not the reception she expected to the news of their wedding. A little worry maybe and a lot of surprise, but not this vicious anger._

 _"She's just worried about my dad," Nathan said, reaching for her small hands and enveloping them in his much larger ones. "She likes you and she'll come around. We just have to give her a little time."_

 _"I don't know, it didn't sound like that to me. She was really angry with us, especially with me. What if she doesn't come around?" Haley asked, "I don't want to make things even worse with your family."_

 _"Hey, things couldn't get much worse," he laughed, pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her on the forehead. "Besides, you are my family now and she's going to have to accept that if she wants to be in my life."_

 _"Nathan," Haley said, staring straight into his beautiful blue eyes. "She's your mother."_

 _"And you are my wife. You come first. She is going to have to accept that. You are my life now, the best most important thing I have. I promise you Haley James Scott that I will always be here for you. I'm never letting you go. You are stuck with me forever," he said, cupping her cheek and giving her a soft kiss._

 _"Forever and always," she smiled. Sometimes, she loved him so much that she was sure her heart would burst and yet there were moments like these that no matter how impossible it seemed, she somehow fell in love even more._

Two hours later Haley was finally able to see her husband. He still hadn't regained consciousness since Luke found him at the edge of the water and while it wasn't a big concern yet, the longer it took, the more worrisome it would be. The hospital only allowed two people at a time since he was still in the ICU at the moment and Dan had tried his best to be one of them, but as his official next of kin, Haley put her foot down and brought his mother in with her instead. The last thing any of them needed in this situation was to put up with Dan. That man was seriously obnoxious. It had already been bad enough dealing with him in the waiting room, trying order people around and complaining about anything and everything. How Nathan and his mom put up with him for as long as they did was beyond her. She would be perfectly happy to never see his smug face again.

Deb reached for her daughter in law's hand as they walked into the room. She wasn't sure if it was more to give Haley support or to accept some in return, but they both loved Nathan and they were going to find a way to get him through this, together.

Tears welled in both of their eyes as they took in the scene before them. Nathan was pale, with dark bruises along one side of his handsome face. A large portion of his head had been cleanly shaved and there was a white bandage covering a large portion of his scalp.

He looked awful and so young lying there amidst the white sheets, the tubes, and machines attached to him and Haley found herself crying all over again. This wasn't her Nathan. Her Nathan was so vibrant, so full of life. He was always moving, running, playing, laughing. Even in sleep he often shifted his body or twitched his lips, or rubbed his hands up and down his wife's body. I was like he couldn't be bothered with laying still long enough to rest. She had never seen him so still and somehow, that terrified her.

She had to shake herself out of this. She couldn't let herself fall apart. She had to be strong.

Both women found themselves taking a seat, one on each side of the young man they each loved and holding on to his hands, praying that he would wake up soon.

* * *

By 9 that night, everyone except for Haley, Lucas, and Nathan's mom had gone home for the evening. They tried to convince Haley to do so as well but she was adamant that she wasn't leaving his side, determined that she would be there when he opened his eyes. "I can't leave him, I need to be here. I won't be able to sleep without him there anyway," she told them for what seemed like the 100th time. "Brooke is bringing me some of my things. I'll be fine." They finally gave up, promising to be back first thing in the morning.

"I haven't always been there for Nathan the way that I should. I have made so many mistakes and let him down so many times, but I promise I'm going to do my best to make up for all of it," Deb said. "I'm going to do anything I can to help you guys through this. I promise."

Haley gave her a smile, "we would really like that," she said. "I know Nathan has been upset, but he misses you. Maybe something good will come out of this."

"I miss him too," Deb said, kissing her son's forehead.

"I promise to call if there is any news"

Lucas gave Haley one more hug and he and Deb also left for the evening, leaving husband and wife alone for the first time since he jumped into the river. "You are a wonderful man Nathan Scott, but for once I almost wish you weren't so selfless. When you dove into that water..." she sighed, trying to hold back her tears. "I was so proud and scared at the same time."

Frankly, she was surprised she had any tears left. "I don't know what I would do if we lost you," she said. "I really need you to open those beautiful blue eyes and tell me everything is going to be okay. You have so many people that love you." She scooted her chair as close as she could to the bed and placed a kiss on his hand. She took off his jacket and placed it on the bed so she could fall asleep to the comforting smell. She held onto his hand as she laid her head down on the jacket next to him. "I don't think I could live without you Nathan Scott. You promised me I would never have to. I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

The nurse walked in to check on the patient, surprised to find that he still had a guest. It was after visiting hours and no one was supposed to be there but she couldn't help but feel for the girl asleep at her young husband's side. She knew she should wake her up and send her home, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was sleeping so peacefully and who knew when that would happen again or what the next days would bring. Instead, she picked up a spare blanket and placed it over the girl's bare shoulders and exited the room as quietly as she could.

Beep, beep, beep... the steady sound was starting to get on his nerves and he opened his eyes a slit to look around. The room was mostly dark, illuminated only by moonlight filtering through the uncovered window and he closed his eyes as a sharp pain stabbed through his skull. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his them open again and this time noticed a beautiful girl in a chair on his left side, her blonde hair fanned across his bed, her white dress flowing around her. He was so tired and he closed his eyes and drifted off again, figuring wherever he was, he was safely being guarded by an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Nathan slowly opened his eyes, grateful that it didn't hurt nearly as bad this time. He blinked a few times and slowly turned to the side a little, his eyes meeting those of the girl still sitting at his bedside. He felt his breath catch in his chest as he saw her in the light. Damn she was beautiful.

"Oh my God Nathan, you're awake," she said, standing up and leaning forward to gently kiss him. "I was so worried about you. " She carefully sat next to him on the bed and laid her head on his chest, tears flowing down her face. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much. Thank you for coming back to us."

He gently placed his hand on her back as she cried for a minute. "I have to go tell your mom and the doctors," she said, suddenly sitting up, a huge smile breaking across her face. "It's so good to have you back." She practically skipped out the door, "I will be right back."

A few moments later, Deb entered the room and quickly hugged her son. "It's so good to see you awake Nate," she smiled at him. "We've been so worried about you. "

"Hi mom," he said, smiling slightly then gesturing at the room. "What happened?"

"There was a bad accident on the Gable Bridge after the wedding. A Limo with Rachel and your uncle Cooper went into the water. You dove into the river and almost died saving both of them. You gave us quite a scare," Deb told him. "Especially Haley. She never left your side all night. She must be exhausted."

He scrunched up his face and closed his eyes, searching for memories of what she was telling him but coming up blank. "I don't really remember," he said.

"That's ok. You had a pretty serious head injury honey. Things might a little fuzzy for a while, but you've always had a hard head. I'm sure you'll be fine. It's so good to have you awake. "

He nodded his head slightly, wincing at the movement. "Is dad here?" he asked expecting any minute to hear the beginnings of a lecture on how this would affect basketball. That was always the number one priority with Dan Scott and he could tell by the way he was feeling it would be a while before he was running up and down the court again. His body was so sore, it hurt to blink.

"Uh, he was here yesterday but hasn't been by today," she said frowning. "I can call him if you want to see him."

"No, I'd really rather not," he said, trying to sit up a little but groaning from the pain the small movement caused. His shoulder felt like it was on fire.

"If you don't want him here, then he won't be here," Deb started.

"It's okay mom, I know you mean well, but It's not like anyone can stop him. He does whatever the hell he wants. He always has."

"Nathan," she started.

"It doesn't matter," he said, turning to look the other way. "I'm used to him. I can handle it."

"Well," Deb said, trying to lighten the mood, "Haley will be back in a minute, she just went to change into clean clothes, and you have a couple friends here to see you too if you're up to it. They were all pretty worried."

"Um," he said, his head starting to pound again. "I think maybe later would be better. I think I'm just going to try and go back to sleep. My head is all over the place and everything hurts. "

"Yeah, no problem. I'll go out and let the others know what's going on," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "The doctor will want to come in and check on you anyway now that you are awake. You've been out since yesterday."

"Ok," he said in understanding. He knew the drill. This wasn't the first time he'd been in the hospital. On the up side, he figured they could give him some pain meds because he seriously felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

"One more thing mom," Nathan said, stopping Deb on her way to the door, "Who is Haley?"

"What do you mean?" Deb asked in confusion.

"She is the girl that was just here right?" he said, continuing when his mother nodded, "but I mean who is she to me? She kissed me and cried and I felt so bad for her because she was obviously worried about me, but why? How do I know her? I mean, I feel like I should but I just can't seem to remember much of anything right now.."

"Oh God Nate, Are you sure?" Deb said, collapsing back into the chair. "I mean, maybe you're just a little confused. What DO you remember?"

"I remember a lot of things from when I was little and you and dad of course. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like it was a long time ago," he said, wiping his hands down his face in frustration, "it's all really confusing and jumbled right now."

Deb rubbed her hands through her hair, she'd had so many worries over her son and his recovery during the last 24 hours, but this situation never even crossed her mind. "Ok, wow. What's the last thing you can clearly remember?" she asked.

He thought for a minute, "I remember coming back from that basketball camp at UNC that Dad made me go to for most of the summer and then him being mad because he said I looked skinnier than when I left. He kept saying we had to hit the weights hard if I was going to make Varsity as a Freshman," he said. "And then there's like this black hole. My mind keeps telling me that there should be something after that, but the harder I try to grab onto it the further away it gets."

Deb took a deep breath, thinking back. Nathan didn't want to go to the camp that year because wanted to spend the summer with his friends before basketball season came, but Dan insisted and then when Nathan got home, he cranked up the bullying and training even worse than before, determined that Nate would be the only Freshman on Varsity..

"Ok," she said, not sure what she should and shouldn't tell him. She needed to talk this over with the doctor and Haley. She closed her eyes. How was she going to tell Haley that he was missing over 3 years of his life. Three very important, intense years of his life, including his entire relationship with his wife and the great friendship he had formed with his brother .

"Let me get the doctor and then we can discuss this," she said, standing up and starting to leave the room. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She was still struggling to get control over her own life, how was she supposed to deal with this? Her son was looking at her like she held all the answers and she knew she didn't. She had to get out of that room before she had a full-fledged panic attack.

"Wait," he said stopping her again. "You still haven't told me who Haley is. I need to know,"

"I think I should talk to the doctor before we get any further into this Nate" she said, reaching for the door knob. She could feel her breath start to quicken signaling an oncoming panic attack and took a few deep breaths.

"Why won't you tell me?" he said, starting to get agitated and trying to lean forward on the bed. "It's a simple question mom and for some reason, it seems like it's really important that I know. "

"It's not simple Nathan," she said, looking back at him. She didn't want to have to try and explain the last 3 years to him or if she even should. She helped him to adjust the bed and pillows to make him more comfortable. "Let me get the doctor."

"No," he said, his blue eyes staring straight at hers. "You look scared and you don't want to tell me, so it's probably a mess. Let me guess," he said with a harsh laugh. "Dad knocked up some other woman and Haley's another half sibling no one bothered to tell me about."

Deb flinched from his harsh tone, realizing that as far as Nathan remembered he had just really finally had to start to accept the truth about Lucas and was preparing to be in school with him for the first time as they both entered Tree Hill High. They had come so far since then, but he didn't remember that. "That's not it," she said. "Please let me get the doctor and then we can discuss all of this."

"I want to know now mom, I'm starting to get a little worried," he said, his voice changing to slightly pleading. "I'm obviously important to her. I need you to tell me. Is she a my girlfriend? I mean, she's did kiss me and she's totally hot," he added with a smirk.

"Not exactly," Deb said, taking a deep breath She knew she had to make a choice and there would be no turning back. Dan would probably throw a fit when he found out what she was about to do but Haley was more than just a fling or average girlfriend. Nathan needed to know the truth if they were going to have any chance of staying together through this mess. After everything they had already been through, he and Haley deserved to have that chance. She hadn't supported them when they needed it before. In fact, a few months ago she would have been delighted to have the chance to push Haley out of his life, but she promised herself and her son she would do better this time. She just hoped she didn't let them down again.

"She's your wife Nate. You don't just care about her, you love her more than anything."

Deb expected an entire host of questions after her revelation but instead, her son just nodded in acceptance and closed his eyes. She figured that was probably enough shock for him to absorb for now. He tended to shut down and deal with things himself, he'd always been that way. The only people he had ever really opened up to were Coop when he was younger and now Haley. She took a deep breath, knowing that the questions, the frustration, probably even anger would come, but grateful for the temporary reprieve.

"What a mess," she said, this time actually making her way out the door. How was she going to explain to Haley that her husband didn't remember her? How were they going to explain the missing years to Nathan. He'd probably think they were crazy. The story sounded more like a soap opera than a teenage romance. Honestly, just thinking about it made her want to take a drink. Sometimes trying to stay sober really sucked.

When the doctor came a minute later she explained what was going on and sat down in the hallway while he went in to see Nathan. She knew Haley would be back any minute and she needed to talk to her before she saw Nathan again.

A few minutes later, Haley returned with Lucas, looking refreshed and smiling. "Hey Deb," she said, standing in front of the older woman, "Luke talked me into going to the cafeteria for breakfast after I changed. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I started to eat."

"She isn't kidding," Luke laughed. "She ate all of her meal and half of mine. I don't know where she puts it."

"That's great," Deb said, "you look so much better."

"Well, I feel a lot better now that Nathan is awake," she said. "I better get back in there, I promised him I wouldn't be gone long. He's probably wondering where I went."

"The doctor is in with him right now," Deb said, placing her hand on Haley's arm, "but there is also something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok," Haley said, "Did the doctor say anything?"

"No, no," Deb said, "He just went in a few minutes ago, but I talked with Nathan and he's having some problems with his memory."

"Oh, okay," Haley said, biting her lower lip. "Is he forgetting the accident? That might actually be a good thing."

"Well, yes, but it's more than that Haley. I spoke with the doctor briefly and he said this kind of memory loss isn't unusual and is most likely temporary. Nathan had some pretty serious swelling and it takes awhile sometimes for the brain to remake some of the strained connections," Deb began telling her before Haley interrupted her.

"You are really starting to scare me Deb," Haley said, running her fingers through her long hair. She looked up at Lucas. How could this be happening? "Just how bad is it?"

"Nathan doesn't remember the last three and a half years of his life," Deb told her, reaching out and taking her hand. "The last thing he can remember is getting ready to start High School."

"I don't understand," Haley said, "he still thinks he's 14?"

"Not exactly," Deb said, "I think we need to talk to the doctor and with Nathan of course, but it seems like he knows he isn't 14 anymore but the memories he knows should be there are gone. It's like a book with the pages ripped out. He can tell that there is something supposed to be there, but it's missing."

"This can't be happening," Haley said, her stomach lurching. "I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled running down the hall and then stumbling into the lady's restroom.

"What was that?" Brooke said, walking up from the other direction. "Is she okay?"

"I hope so," Lucas said, "We just found out Nathan has some form of amnesia."

"For real? I always wanted to meet someone that actually happened to," Brooke said.

"Really Brooke?" Lucas glared at her. "This isn't a movie. Nathan has forgotten all of High School. That kinda sucks for his wife. Don't you think?"

"Oh wow, yeah sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No, I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't meant to snap at you. I'm just really worried about Haley and Nathan," Lucas said, reaching to touch her arm before she pulled away

"Um, I'm going to go check on her."

Brooke found Haley curled up on the floor of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

"You okay?" she asked, squatting down next to her friend. There was no way she was sitting down on that disgusting floor. She could only imagine the kind of grossness that had collected there over the years.

Haley looked up at her, "Really Brooke?"

"Okay, that was a stupid question, but I meant the throwing up part." she said, gesturing toward the toilet. "Is it happening very often?"

"No, not really," Haley sighed. "That's the first time this week. I've actually been feeling pretty good most days."

"That's good at least," Brooke said, giving up and sitting next to her friend. She'd just have to burn the pants she had on. Oh well, at least that would give her an excuse for more shopping. "Did you tell Nathan yet?"

"No, I was just getting ready to when the accident happened and now this. " She sat up and leaned against the wall next to her friend. "How am I supposed to tell him now? Hey Nathan, I know you don't know who the hell I am, but I'm your teenage wife that you don't remember and oh yeah, we're having a baby. Somehow I don't think that would go over real well," Haley said sarcastically. "How am I supposed to do this now? I was scared before, but I knew that I had Nathan and that together we would find a way. But now I might to have to do this on my own and I have to try and help Nathan recover at the same time and... " she broke down, her words trailing off. "What am I going to do?"

"Hey," Brooke said, "you have Luke and me and a lot of other people who are going to be here for you. And you will have Nate too. "

"Brooke, you don't know that. What if he never..."

"NO," Brooke said, "You can't think that way. You can't give up. When you left on your rock tour, Nathan was devastated, but you know what? He never gave up on you. He always kept the hope that you would come back and be together again. So this is your turn. You can't give up on him now. Besides, you guys are Naley. After all you have been through to be together are you really going to let a knock to the head take your future away from you?" she nudged her gently "If anyone can get through this, it is you two."

"He doesn't even remember me Brooke. There is no Naley."

"Hey, don't say that," Brooke said, putting her arms around her friend and pulling her close. "There are only 2 things I'm sure of in this crazy world. Number 1 - I am going to be a super famous fashion designer'" she said, drawing a chuckle from Haley, "and number 2- there will ALWAYS be a Naley."

"Thank you Brooke Davis, you've been a great friend this last year," Haley said, standing up and wiping her eyes before giving her friend a hug. "And you're right. Nathan doesn't remember us right now, but I do. I just have to have enough hope for all of us."


	3. Chapter 3

So far this has mainly been about centered around Haley, but we're going to get a little more of Nathan's POV in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and messages. It's good to know people are enjoying it. It's been a long time since I've written anything and it's hard to get back in the groove. Sorry there still isn't really much Naley interaction, but we will start to see a lot more of that next chapter.

* * *

Ch. 3

"Are you as confused as I am right now?" Deb asked Haley as they walked back toward Nathan's room after a quick trip to the cafeteria. "We're supposed to take him to familiar places to help him remember, but not put him in any awkward situations. We're supposed to answer his questions, but not tell him anything that will stress him out. We're allowed to show him pictures and tell him stories, but make sure not push him or give him too much information."

"Yeah," Haley said, "With rules like those, how are we supposed to do anything right?"

"Haley," Deb said, glad that Haley seemed to be handling things much better than she was earlier. "They said Nathan would most likely be released in a couple days and I think the best thing for him would be to come home with me, to my house. It's where he remembers living and everything will seem familiar to him. He even has stuff there to help with his physical therapy."

"Oh I hadn't really thought about that. I guess, he doesn't remember me or the apartment so it makes sense, I just thought that we should be together, but I want to do what's best..." Haley rambled nervously. "I can come visit..." she mumbled. She couldn't believe she had missed that this was coming. Of course his mom would expect him to come home with her. Why would he even want to come home and live with a wife he didn't remember.

"Whoa," Deb said, "I meant you too Haley. You're his wife and you should be with him. There's plenty of room for all of us. I was thinking that we would both be able to be there with him. Plus, Cooper has been staying with me and I think it would be good for Nate to spend some time with him too. They've always been close. "

"Ok," Haley agreed. Honestly, that wasn't a fight she was ready to have and it sounded like a great solution. "We should run this by Nathan, but I think he would be most comfortable with that and honestly, I don't want to go back to work yet with all this going on so it'll help us financially too."

"He should be back from his tests now, so let's go see how he's feeling," Deb said, pushing the button for the 4th floor.

"I was thinking," Haley said, biting her lip nervously. "Maybe you should go in alone for now."

"What? Why?" Deb asked in surprise. "He knows that you're married. In fact, he took it a lot better than I expected him to and certainly better than I did," she said with a wink. "There's no reason why you shouldn't be able to come see him. I think it would help you both if you did."

"I just think it will be awkward, especially after I practically threw myself at him when he woke up and I won't know what to say and I don't want to upset him," she answered, fidgeting with her new ring. Was it really just the day before that Nathan placed it on her finger? It seemed like a lifetime ago. "I'm just not ready yet," she added.

"It's going to be okay Haley," Deb said, then turned and went into the room. "Whenever you're ready."

Nathan was sitting up in bed and eating when his mother entered the room. "Hi mom," he said, lifting his spoon up "have I mentioned that I hate Jello? Especially green."

Deb laughed, "I'm sure you don't remember, but you complained about the same thing the last time you were in the hospital. I suppose you were hoping for Prime Rib instead?"

He nodded his head, "Of course, but at this point I'd settle for just about anything solid. I'd even be willing to eat peas right now. This is the first thing they've let me have all day and I'm starving," he said finishing off the last bite of the hated Jello. "I swear people hurry up and get better just so they can get some real food."

His smile dimmed along with his mood when his mother walked further into the room and the door behind her stayed closed. He had expected his wife (man if felt weird to even think that phrase) would be coming in with her. He'd spent all the time they were running tests going through different scenarios in his head of what each of them would say when they saw each other again. How would he greet her? Would a handshake be weird or a hug be too forward? He knew it was a strange situation. He had so many questions he didn't know where to even start. How had they met? How long had they been married? Where did they live? The list went on and on, seemingly without end.

It hadn't been until they were wheeling him back to his room before he started to realize how much worse this had to be for Haley. Sure, he was confused and more than a little frustrated, but she had just been told her husband, the person she planned on spending the rest of her life with, didn't even know who she was. He couldn't imagine what a punch to the gut that had to be. It's no wonder she didn't want to see him again yet. It had to be so hard to look at the person you love and not have them look at you the same way. He didn't have any doubt that that's how she felt. It only took a few seconds looking into her eyes to see all the love shining there. He wondered if he used to look at her the same way and found himself hoping that he did.

He'd grown up watching his parents as they bickered and fought (when they could stand to even be in the same house) and as far as he remembered, which admittedly wasn't far, he hadn't ever planned on getting married. In fact, his Uncle Cooper had been married and divorced and his advice was that while love was great, marriage was just asking for heartache. Nathan had taken that advice to heart and planned on staying single.

By fourteen the older girls had already started flirting with him and giving him come hither looks. He was tall, good looking, and popular and the girls made sure he knew it. He had been looking forward to playing the field when he hit high school and knew that if he made Varsity he could have a different girl every night if he wanted. He wondered what it must have taken, how amazing his wife had to be, to have made him change his mind. He wondered if it was love at first sight or if it had happened more gradually. Either way, his mom had to be right, he must have loved her above all else. After witnessing the mess Dan made of his own life, he wouldn't have even considered marrying for any other reason.

The more he thought about it, the more he knew that he didn't want to wait any longer. He needed to see her. "Did Haley leave?" he asked, hoping that she hadn't. He knew that it was strange. He didn't remember her. He didn't know anything about her other than that she was amazingly beautiful and that she was his wife. For some reason though, the thought of seeing her again lightened his heart. He didn't just want to see her again, he felt like he NEEDED to see her again. He shook his head at his mental ramblings and wondered if he had really turned into this big of a sap or if it was an effect of the pain medication they had finally allowed him to have.

"No," Deb said, pausing to choose her words carefully. "She's in the hall. She's a little scared to come back in here right now. "

Nathan started to speak but his mom cut him off, "It's not you she's scared of Nate. I really think she's trying so hard to be strong about all of this and she's afraid that when she sees you she's going to look into your eyes it will all be too hard, too real."

He nodded in understanding."I guess I understand that, but If she's feeling up to it I'd really like to see her," he said. "I know it's probably going to be awkward as hell, but I think we need to talk. I have a feeling the longer we let this go, the worse it's going to get."

Deb nodded in understanding. She agreed with him, but she wasn't sure she could get through to Haley, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Lucas walked down the hall toward Nathan's room. Brooke had gone to see Rachel and offer her a ride home since she was supposed to be discharged in the afternoon, but after what she pulled at the wedding the day before he had no interest in seeing her. He figured Nathan wouldn't want to see him yet, but he could at least be there for Haley.

He couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. Just the thought of something happening to Brooke made him break out in a cold sweat. He wasn't sure where they were relationship wise after their argument at the wedding and then his jerk move earlier snapping at her. When they talked a little while ago she said that she still loved him but she needed some space. He was willing to give her that if it's what she really needed, he just hoped it wasn't more than that. Watching Haley and Nathan made him more sure than ever that he didn't want to let her go. He had to find a way to show her that he needed her in his life. Life was too short to waste time fighting and pushing each other away.

"How is he Hales?" Lucas asked, walking up to her and taking the seat next to hers.

"His latest CT looked much better and he's been awake and talking some. They said he has a sprained knee and he partially dislocated his shoulder but they were able to put it back in place. Except for the memory thing, he is doing better than expected," Haley told him. She had talked to several people on the phone over the last couple of hours and it was starting to become rote.

She could tell he was about to ask questions and she cut him off. She needed to think about something else for a while. "Let's talk about you. How are you and Brooke? Things were kind of tense between you yesterday."

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "She says she needs space and I was a jackass when I saw her earlier so she's probably pretty pissed. I hate to dump this on you right now but I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," Haley said, "It helps to remember I'm not the only one with problems."

"Yours are a little bigger than mine right now," he reminded her gently, "I should be taking care of you."

"Hey," she said, "We are best friends. That's what we do, is take care of each other. Besides, you are worried about Nathan too. I know he's my husband but he's also your brother. I'm not the only one who is missing him. Besides, Brooke is important to you. What's going on?"

"When I saw her at the wedding yesterday," he started, "she told me to stay away from Peyton. Apparently they are having another fight. Neither one of them would tell me what it was about but Brooke was really angry."

"Wait," Haley stopped him, "you talked to Peyton about it?"

"Sure, but she didn't tell me anything I didn't already know so I..." he continued.

"Geez Luke. Sometimes I wonder about you," Haley teased him.

"What?"

"You just told me that you talked to Peyton," she said as he nodded, "right after you told me that your girlfriend specifically asked you not to?"

"We were in the wedding party together," he defended. "I had to talk to her."

"Maybe," Haley considered, "but you certainly didn't have to talk to her about Brooke. "

"Okay, that was probably a mistake," Lucas admitted. "Then we had an argument after the wedding and I accidentally told her about Peyton kissing me which turned into a fight and I just might have flung the Chris Keller thing in her face."

"Wow Luke," Haley scolded him, "when you make a mistake you really go all out. I'm confused as to why the kiss mattered though, it happened a long time ago. I thought you guys had finally worked through all that."

"Actually," Luke shrugged, "she kissed me again when we were in the library during the school shooting. It didn't mean anything. She had a bullet in her leg and she thought she was dying."

"It might not have meant anything to you," Haley said skeptically, "but it most certainly meant something to Peyton."

"We are just friends," he said firmly. "I love Peyton, but I am IN LOVE with Brooke."

"As long as you are sure," Haley told him. "Brooke acts tough but she has a really soft heart. DO NOT HURT HER."

"I am sure and I really don't mean to hurt her. I just want to make her happy," he smiled.

"Well, you have one hell of a way of showing it Lucas Scott," Haley admonished.

"You don't understand," he complained, "It's not fair that I have to try and balance both of them. It seems like nothing I do is right. They are both important to me. Why can't Brooke just understand that?"

"You don't think I understand?" Haley laughed. "Are you the one that lost their memory? I went through all of this when I first started dating Nathan. Trying to balance time between the two of you, both of you jealous of the time I spent with the other. Did I ever tell you how hard it was to convince Nathan that you and I were just friends? He'd get upset every time I hugged you and heaven forbid I spent the night at your house. He was wrong and I knew that, but because I was falling in love with him and those things upset him, I learned to do them less often and to take his feelings into consideration. "

"And on top of that," she continued "you know how hard it was to convince you that Nathan wasn't going to ruin my life. You didn't even want to hear his name so I had to be careful about everything I said and did. It was hard and it was frustrating but it was what I had to do if I wanted to have both of you in my life. It was worth every minute though Lucas Scott, and it got better once you guys realized that there was room in my life for both of you. That you finally understood that it didn't have to be one or the other and that I loved both of you in different ways."

"Ok, that's true," Lucas admitted, rubbing his hand down his face. "So fountain of wisdom," he teased, "What do I do?"

"Well, the first thing you need to do is work your ass off to convince Brooke that you aren't a total jerk and you can start with what you do tonight."

"I figured I would stay here with you tonight..." he broke off, confused by her incredulous face.

"Come on Luke. Please don't tell me you forgot that today is Brooke's birthday." Haley practically squealed. She loved him to death but he could be so clueless sometimes. "You didn't plan anything special for your girlfriend's 18th birthday? Even when Nathan was a total jerk he wouldn't have screwed up something like that."

"I totally suck," he said, leaning against her shoulder. "I've got to come up with something in a hurry."

"And it better be really good if you're going to get out of the hole you dug for yourself this time," she added.

"Any ideas?" he asked hopefully.

"I would suggest starting with groveling. Lots and lots of groveling."

Lucas groaned, but agreed. "You're pretty smart SIL."

She gave him a funny look and he nudged her shoulder. "You know, sister-in-law."

She started laughing, "What's so funny?" he whined.

"You have at least managed to effectively divert me from my problems for a while. I mean at least I don't have to worry that Nathan is probably plotting ways to kick my ass."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Why are our lives always so complicated Hales?"

She shrugged and leaned back against the wall, her eyes drifting over to Nathan's door every few seconds.

"Have you been in to see him?" Lucas asked, noticing her pre-occupation.

"Not yet, I..." she started before being interrupted by another voice coming down the hallway.

"Good," Dan Scott said. "Let's keep it that way. He needs to recover and get his life back to the way it was before you screwed it up. He wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for you."

"Shut up Dan," Deb said, walking out of Nathan's room. "You don't know what you are talking about. In fact, you aren't even supposed to be here."

"Oh come on Deb," Dan scoffed pulling her aside and down the hallway a little way. "Do you really want to try and enforce that after your little announcement earlier? I could have you thrown in jail in a second."

She pulled her arm free, "Don't threaten me Dan," she said. "You of all people should be aware that I won't take it lying down."

"Look," he said. "I don't want to fight about this right now. I heard about Nathan's memory loss. He doesn't even remember he's married. It's the perfect time for us to get him away from her. You were willing to help me before, now is our best chance."

"I won't do that to them," Deb said. "I've seen how much they love each other, how happy she makes him. I am not going to take that away from him. He deserves to be happy. We have both hurt him enough."

"He deserves to make his dreams come true," Dan argued. " Do you realize without someone to help him and push him he may be done with basketball forever? He hasn't accepted a college scholarship offer yet and if he doesn't play the rest of the year he might not be able to."

"You don't know that. Besides, there are almost 2 months left in the season," she argued.

"Only if they keep winning which they won't without Nathan or Lucas. Did you know that he was considering following her to Stanford? Do you know how much harder it will be for him to get into the NBA if he does? Not to mention that he will be all the way across the country and you will never see him. He is thinking about throwing his entire future away on that girl. Are you really going to stand by and let it happen when we have the perfect chance to stop it? "

"Even with his memory gone he isn't going to just let you run his life Dan. He might not have all his memories, but that doesn't mean he thinks like a kid," Deb argued. "He's stronger and smarter than you give him credit for. Besides, he already knows he and Haley are married..."

"How the hell does he know that?" Dan shouted, drawing a glare from Lucas.

"Because he asked and I told him," Deb admitted. "He loves her Dan. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Basketball is not his entire life."

"He doesn't even remember her," Dan argued. "He'll fall in love again someday. After he makes it to the NBA. Look, I don't care if you help me or not, but I'm going to find a way to get her out of his life."

"Don't you dare Dan," Deb said, standing up to him. "You have bullied my son and you have bullied me. I put up with it for way too long, but I'm done now. If you hurt him, it's going to be over my dead body."

"Don't tempt me," Dan snarled before heading back toward the elevator. "This isn't over."

Deb took a deep breath before heading back to find that Brooke had rejoined Lucas in the waiting area near Nathan's room. The two were talking quietly and holding hands which Deb took as a good sign. I was hard not to notice the tension between them earlier.

"Is everything ok?" Lucas asked. "I heard just enough of that to get that Dan is trying to cause trouble again."

"When isn't he trying to screw up people's lives?" Deb replied, "It's what he does best."

She looked around, hoping that Haley hadn't heard any of that argument. The last thing she needed was more things to worry about.

"She's in with Nathan," Brooke smiled, noticing Deb was looking for her friend. "She said that hearing Dan bad mouth their relationship just reminded her how much her husband needed her and then she walked in," she winked at Deb.

"I wonder what they are saying," Lucas said, "It has got to be one of the strangest conversations ever."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is short, but there is some long awaited Naley interaction.

* * *

Ch 4

Haley entered the room to find that Nathan had drifted off into a light sleep and took the time to enjoy the peaceful view. He'd always been so good looking that sometimes she still feel a little frumpy next to him. She assumed the little insecurities came from her years of being a nobody before they had started dating. Nathan had certainly done his best to make sure she knew how beautiful and wonderful he thought she was. He made sure that he both told her and showed her every day, but it was hard to overcome an entire lifetime of being overlooked both at home and school.

She sighed and walked closer to the bed. From the side it was easy to disregard the bruises that marred the other side of his face. His head bandage was much smaller today, but still stark against his dark hair and lightly tanned skin. She knew he had just gotten a dose of pain medication so she wasn't surprised to see him sleeping.

His eyes started to move behind his closed eyelids and she could see his eyelashes flutter. Long, thick, and dark they perfectly framed his blue eyes when open and made him look incredibly vulnerable when his eyes were closed. She remembered a time when they first got married that she had teased him about them. He'd responded that she was just jealous because she had to spend time putting gunk on hers. Then he had started to tickle her, which as most things did during those early months, had turned into an entire afternoon of lovemaking. God, it hurt to realize she was the only one who carried those memories now.

His eye movements started to get more pronounced, his lips turning into a grimace. Haley took another step closer as she realized he must have been having a nightmare, or she hoped, a memory. Without thinking she reached out as she had so many times throughout their relationship and placed her hand alongside his face, her touch always soothing to him, even in his sleep. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek and his frown eased almost immediately. He sighed softly and nuzzled into her hand, causing her to bump her elbow on the side of the bed and let out an embarrassing squeak. He woke up with a start, his blue eyes immediately meeting her brown ones and she was relieved when his mouth tilted up in one of his trademark smirks. She smiled automatically in response. Somehow, even under these circumstances he succeeded in making her heart flip over in her chest.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he answered.

She started to pull her hand back from where it was still resting next to his head but he reached up and grabbed it within his own much larger one. She could see him searching her face and wondered what it was he expected to find in her gaze. Whatever it was, he must have been satisfied because he broke the gaze after several seconds and released her hand.

"Would you mind handing me that glass of water?" he asked, taking it carefully from her and lifting it to his lips as he used the time to get his thoughts in order. She had changed her clothes and she was now wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt that he had to admit clung to her in all the right places. Her long blonde hair was down and flowing around her shoulders and she somehow managed to be even more beautiful than he had thought earlier. His mind went back to how she looked this morning and was surprised to realize that she had been wearing a wedding dress. How had he missed that?

"Did we get married yesterday?" he asked suddenly, all the other carefully planned questions flowing from his mind at this newest revelation.

"Sort of," she said, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"I'm not going to bite," he promised, crossing his heart and then reaching for her to come closer again, "unless you want me to" he added, his smirk reappearing.

"It's good to see you haven't lost the legendary Scott charm," she laughed, relaxing a little into the conversation. They'd always been like this she realized. Right from the beginning there had been an easy flow to their conversations despite all the chaos and problems that initially surrounded them.

"You haven't even seen my A game," he joked and was surprised when her smile immediately disappeared. "I'm sorry, I got carried away..." he backtracked, unsure of what upset her.

"No," she immediately stopped him. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. I just..." she paused and turned around, taking a few seconds to compose herself. She didn't know why it hit her so hard to hear him say those words he had said once before. That morning they had clung to each other as they dealt with the heartache they each had from the school shooting and his Uncle Keith's death. It seemed like it had been a really long time since then but in reality it was less than 2 months ago. She stepped back toward him. "You've said that to me before and it just caught me by surprise. I'm the one that's sorry."

He nodded, letting her know there weren't any hard feelings and a tense quiet descended on the room, taking with it the banter and comfort they had briefly found.

"You asked about the wedding," she started again eventually.

He nodded, not wanting to say anything to upset her. Not having your memory felt like you were constantly walking on across a minefield, completely unaware that at any time you could accidentally step somewhere that could blow up in your face.

"We did have a wedding yesterday, but it was actually just a vow renewal. We've been legally married for almost a year. In fact, we were supposed to celebrate our 1st anniversary in London on our honeymoon a couple days from now," she explained, absentmindedly twisting her ring again.

"Okay," he said, confusion marring his features. "Why were we having another wedding when it hasn't been that long since the first one? I mean, don't people usually do that for like 50th anniversaries?"

"Well," she said carefully, mindful of the doctors instructions to stay away from anything that might upset him. Telling him they just got back together after she left him for a rock tour probably fell under that "upsetting" category so she left it out for now. They would have to discuss that later.

"We had several reasons, but the biggest one was that our first wedding was very small and private on the beach. In fact, my parents were our only witnesses. It was beautiful but we didn't have our friends and or your family there. We sort of regretted that later and decided to do it again so we could all celebrate together. Yesterday we had bigger wedding in the garden where my parents were married and most of our friends and your family were there. We had purple and white flowers everywhere and this big tent for the reception. It was amazing, just like I'd always dreamed."

"It sounds nice," he said, enjoying the way her face lit up as she talked, "I wish I could remember it."

"So do I," she smiled wistfully. "We should have some pictures in the next few days if you are interested."

"I'd like that," he smiled, pausing a bit before asking the next question. "So, this is going to sound like the dumbest question ever but its driving me crazy that I don't know how old I am. I mean, how backassword of a situation do you have to be in to have cause to ask that question?"

She laughed, he'd always been so good at making even the most awkward situations seem almost normal. Living with Dan had given him a lot of practice. "You're seventeen and a Senior," she answered him. "me too," she added, realizing that was probably the next question. "I mean, I'm 17 and a Senior also," she added nervously and almost laughed out loud as she saw him make the connections.

"Wait," he asked incredulously, "so we got married when we were 16? That's crazy. You've got to be joking. "

"Nope," she smiled, not letting his reaction bother her. She had seen it often enough when it happened to anticipate it. "Although I was almost as surprised when you first proposed as you are now. It was really sweat and romantic though. We knew we were young but we were sure of our feelings and that we wanted to be together for the rest of our lives. I won't claim our marriage has always been easy, but I don't regret it for a minute."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I definitely wasn't expecting that," he told her, pausing for a minute. "So do we go to High School together then, as a married couple?"

"Yep," she smiled, thinking of the first couple of days after their marriage. "It was strange at first and it took a while for people to get used to, but nobody even blinks at it anymore. Our friends tease us about it sometimes but really they are just happy for us."

He didn't say anything for a while, letting it sink in. Married at 16? He was tempted to look for a hidden camera because this was almost to wild to be true. He looked at Haley. She was looking back at him with love and patience and he realized he didn't matter how strange it seemed, he wanted it to be true. He must be the luckiest man alive to have found someone he loved that much and had her love him in return. It was no wonder he snatched her up as soon as he could.

"Is there a reason I don't wear a ring? I mean some guys don't I guess but I would have thought if I was crazy enough about you to marry you at sixteen that I would certainly wear a wedding ring," he asked her suddenly, startling her out of her own thoughts. " I just noticed earlier, you know?"

"Of course you wear..." she started but stopped as he raised his left hand. It was slightly bruised and still had an iv sticking out of it but he was right, there was no wedding ring. "They must have taken it off in the ER," she said quietly, remembering how bleak the outlook had been when he was first rushed to the hospital. She looked at him and could see he was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open. "It's probably at the nurses' station downstairs, I can go get it and give you a chance..."

"Wait," he asked, not ready for her to leave yet. "Stay a little longer."

"I can do that," she smiled. The pain medication must have really been getting to him.

"Tell me a story," he asked her, his eyes getting even more heavy.

She smiled tenderly at his request. He seemed so much like a little boy right now and she wondered if she would have this same feeling reading to their child when it came. Especially if she got her wish and they had a little boy who looked just like his daddy. "What story would you like to hear?" she asked quietly. She didn't think he'd stay awake for whatever story it was anyway.

"Tell me something about us," he asked. "How did we get together?"

"Well," she began, leaning forward in the chair and reaching for his hand. "You asked me to tutor you and, after you finally managed to convince me, we met for our first session early in the morning down by the docks. You showed up late, as usual, and you brought coffee and crackerjacks for breakfast. You made a joke about hoping the prize was a cheat sheet but instead it was a plastic bracelet. You smiled at me, one of your rare true smiles, and then put it on my wrist and said 'Don't say I never gave you anything.' We both fought it for a while but I think that I started to fall in love with you that very first morning," she paused as she saw his eyes drop closed "and I fell a little further every day since," she continued in a whisper.

She let go of his hand and stepped back, quietly leaving the room. It had gone as well as she could have hoped but it was emotionally exhausting. They hadn't even tackled any of the tougher issues and she felt worn to the bone. She didn't see anyone waiting in the hallway and was grateful for the reprieve. They would want to hear how it went and she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. In a way, it was a relief to see that he still seemed in many ways to be her Nathan. She could admit now that she had been afraid he would be more like the Nathan she had heard about before they first met. Now she could see that he wasn't and while she was glad, in some ways it made it harder. If he had acted like a jerk, she could have dealt with his snide comments or rude remarks and comforted herself with the fact that he wasn't himself. This Nathan though, the sweet, confused, gentle young man was too much like the Nathan she fell in love with and it made her hurt that he didn't remember even a minute of it.

She stopped in the chapel when she reached the main floor and took a seat. There were several people there, hoping and praying that their loved ones would come back to them. She had been one of them just yesterday and realized that in many ways she still was. Nathan had survived physically, but she was still waiting for her loved one to come back to her. Her parents had some strange religious views, but she had always believed that there was a God and that he had the power to do miracles. She soaked up the peace of the chapel for a little while and then she said a prayer for Nathan's recovery and asked for patience and strength for herself. "And if you could God," she asked, "please give me a sign, any sign, that will tell me things are going to be ok."

She left the chapel and headed for the emergency room desk, standing in line until a nurse was available. She thought about her ordeal yesterday and said a quick prayer for the families she could see milling around and waiting for news. She was snapped out of her reverie when the nurse spoke to her and she realized she was next. She asked for Nathan's effects and a few minutes later was handed a small plastic bag containing his watch, his wedding ring, and her crackerjack bracelet. She stood there for a minute staring at it before thanking the nurse and starting to turn away.

"I don't know what's so special about that bracelet," the nurse said, "but when they brought him in he had that thing clenched so tight in his fist I didn't think we'd be able to get it away from him. Even unconscious he was determined not to let it go."

Haley murmured a quick thank you and left the desk. Her steps were lighter than they had been since the accident. She'd just gotten her sign and everything was going to be okay. She stopped in to check on Cooper and found Deb there with him. They sat and talked for a while as he was waiting to be released. He was feeling tired, but determined to come up to see Nathan before he went home. She said goodbye, knowing she'd be seeing them in a little while.

She stopped and called Lucas to see how his plans were going and to remind him to pick up the flowers. He hadn't told her what he had planned but she figured Brooke would fill her in on every detail of it later anyway.

She continued to walk down the hallway and looked at the time. It was after 6, no wonder she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since her late breakfast with Lucas. It had been a long exhausting day and she figured Nathan would still be asleep so she headed for the cafeteria and grabbed herself a healthy dinner and a cup of applesauce for her husband. She knew they didn't want him to have any regular food until tomorrow but figured the snack would be easy enough for him to handle. Besides, it was one of his favorites. She remembered when they first got married she used to tease him about eating the applesauce right from the jar. He'd told her it was a waste to dirty a dish when he'd probably eat the whole thing at one time anyway. She laughed and teased him about being lazy, knowing how much he hated washing dishes, but soon she had seen that he was right. In fact, she couldn't actually remember a time when he hadn't finished the jar.

She sat down and ate, knowing she needed to keep up her strength and take good care of herself. They probably had a long road ahead of them but her husband was going to get his memory back and love her again. She was strong and determined and she would accept nothing less, for her or their baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry it is moving so slow. Things will pick up a little plot wise in the next chapter but I have to lay the foundations first.

* * *

Ch 5

"How are you feeling son?" Coach Whitey Durham asked as he walked into Nathan's room.

"Like ass," his star player replied. "Everything that can hurt does but the pain meds knock me out so I think I'm going to try not to take them."

"Well, sleeping is sometimes the best thing you can do to help your body heal," Whitey told him.

"I guess you've probably heard about the memory thing," Nate started and continued at his coaches nod of affirmation, "I understand that sleep is good for me, but I'd really rather be trying to fill in some of the blanks. This whole being completely clueless thing sucks."

"I can only imagine," Coach said, taking a seat next to him. He and Nathan had grown close during the last year and he hated the pain and confusion he could see in the young man's eyes. "Just don't try to take on too much at once. That's a lot of memories to absorb and try to understand at one time."

Nathan nodded and then asked, "So are you here about basketball ? Because I'm not sure when I'll be able to play again. I mean, assuming I'm even still playing... Damn it, this is so frustrating."

"Actually, I just came to see how you were doing," Coach told him, "and to make sure you have someone to talk to that you don't feel like you have to worry about upsetting. In fact, you once told me you liked pissing me off."

Nathan laughed, not surprised he would have thought that, but shocked he would have actually told the older man that.

"Plus," Whitey continued, "the team wanted you to know they are pulling for you. They wanted to come visit too but I thought maybe they should hold off until at least after you get home. "

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Nathan agreed, "I probably wouldn't be the best company right now anyway."

"I can leave," Whitey started to get up.

"No, It's nice talking to someone without worrying about making a fool of yourself. I figure if you've been my coach for the last few years I've already done that enough in front of you," Nathan said, causing his coach to emit a full belly laugh. "Tell me about the team. Is the season still going on?'

"Well, our first playoff game is in 2 weeks. .." Coach began. For the next 20 minutes Coach Durham told Nathan about the team, telling several funny stories, some that involved Nathan and others that didn't.

Nathan enjoyed the camaraderie with his coach in a way he could have never imagined when he first started working with part-time him as a 13 year old. He couldn't remember his coach ever doing anything but yell at him.

"I feel bad that I'm letting you and the team down," Nathan told him. "I always swore I would win the State Championship that my dad never did, but this is my last chance and I'm stuck here banged up and missing half my brain."

"You aren't missing any of your brain Nate. They are just memories. Some of them are good and some of them are bad. It would be great if you got them back, but if you don't, then make new ones damn it. Don't sit here and feel sorry for yourself. You have a wonderful wife who loves you and a talent and love for the game that most boys would die for. This didn't take those away from you. When things get hard, hang on to them. They won't let you down," Coach told him.

"As for the team, nobody blames you Nathan," Whitey said, "In fact, you are a hero. Your uncle and that girl Rachel would both be dead if you hadn't saved them. I'm so proud of the young man you have become."

"Thanks coach," Nathan whispered, uncomfortable with the praise.

Haley returned to Nathan's room expecting him to still be asleep and was surprised to find his visitor there.

"Hey Whitey," she said, placing her drink on the table and handing Nathan the applesauce before hugging the older man. She had gotten close to the coach as well and valued his wisdom and advice.

"Well hello Mrs. Scott," he answered. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. I had plans I couldn't get out of. I really wanted to be there."

"That's okay," Haley responded. "Thank you for the beautiful tablecloth you sent."

"I thought Camilla would have wanted you two to have it. She made it not long before she passed away and I've never had the heart to use it," he told her wiping a tear from his eye.

Haley reached out and gave him another hug. "We will cherish it," she told him.

"So, as usual, I see your husband is being an attention hog," Whitey told her with a wink, pulling away from the sentimental scene.

"I think I can safely say that this time, he'd gladly give up the attention for what we were supposed to be doing," she laughed.

"How you doing babe?" she said, turning to her husband who was watching the exchange with interest. She noticed that he already had his food almost gone.

"I don't know," he answered, "I'm too busy trying to figure out how you got away with calling him Whitey. He never let any of his players call him that."

"Well, she's a lot prettier than any of you ever were," Coach laughed. "I need to get going. It was good to see you Nathan. I hope you'll stop by practice when you get out of here."

"I'll think about it," Nathan said, setting aside the little cup and taking a drink of water as Whitey headed for the door.

"I know that this is a tough situation but you have been through difficult stuff before. You will get through this fine if you just hold on to each other," he told them and then walked out the door.

"So," Haley said, sitting down in the chair and pulling it closer to the bed.

"Thanks for the applesauce..."

"Cooper is..."

They laughed as they both started at the same time, chuckling at the awkwardness of the moment before lapsing into a more comfortable silence.

"You first," Nathan said.

"Cooper is being released in a couple of hours..." Haley began before being interrupted by a shrill ringing. They both looked across the room and Haley walked over, realizing that Nathan's suit jacket was still laying there on the small table. She dug through the pockets and found his phone.

"Nathan's phone," she answered it, looking over at her husband to make sure he didn't have a problem with her taking care of the caller. "No comment" she quickly added, rolling her eyes as she ended the call.

"Ugh. Stupid reporters. I'm surprised it took them so long to get your number. Brooke said we had like 50 messages on our answering machine at home," she told him "and I had to turn my cell off."

She looked down and smiled at the lock screen on his phone. It was a picture of them that Nathan asked Lucas to take with her sitting on his lap on the picnic table at the river court. His arms were wrapped around her and his head was resting on her shoulder. They looked so happy.

"What are you looking at?" Nathan asked, noticing her smile.

"Oh, it's a picture of us on your phone from a few weeks ago," she told him, bringing it over and showing him.

He studied the image for a few moments and then looked up at her. "Why is my hair so short?" he asked, causing her to laugh. That was not the question she had been expecting.

"You shaved it at the beginning of basketball season. All the guys were supposed to do it but several of them chickened out," she explained. It had almost grown all the way back out before the accident but she didn't bother to mention that. She knew he would be annoyed that he had to start all over now. He could be rather particular about his hair.

"Are there any more pictures on there?" he asked her eagerly.

"I'm not sure," she answered. She wasn't sure what Nathan had saved on his phone. "We can look."

She opened the gallery and found over 100 pictures. She started looking through them and realized that Nathan was trying to look too so she moved closer. "These ones are from the gardens where we had our wedding. You must have taken them when we went to look at it and reserve it," she told him, leaning over and showing him each of the pictures. "And one of our friends took this one after your last basketball game," she told him.

"Judging by the big smiles I'm assuming we won," he said, looking at the picture. "I didn't know you were a cheerleader."

"Well, I wasn't until this year when Brooke practically forced me to join. It's not really my thing but it has been fun and it is nice that it allows us to spend more time together," she told him.

"Brooke Davis? Dark hair, bossy, kind of a b..." he started before his wife cut him off mid-word.

"Yes," she laughed. "That's her. She's Captain of the cheerleaders and we've gotten to be pretty good friends."

"And my life just keeps getting weirder," he told her with a shake of his head. "What about the blonde sidekick she always had glued to her side?"

"Peyton?" Haley asked, trying to keep her voice even. "You remember Peyton?" Of course, it would be her luck that he would remember his ex-girlfriend.

"I think so," he replied, "Curly hair, tall and skinny?"

"That would be her," Haley responded. "What do you remember about her?"

"Not much really," he told her, "I think she was a cheerleader with Brooke and I remember Brooke because even in Jr. High her name was all over the bathroom walls. Plus, being a cheerleader they were at all of our games and stuff."

She playfully slapped his arm, "Well they are both pretty good friends of ours and Brooke has grown up a lot. Which actually reminds me I need to check my phone for a minute." She took it out of her coat pocket and as soon as it turned on she saw a series of texts from Brooke

 _Broody picking me up at 8_

 _didn't forget after all_

 _so excited_

Haley laughed lightly. Lucas so owed her for this one. She would have to think of a good way to collect on it.

"Anything interesting?" he asked when she turned her phone off and put it back away.

"Nothing major," she chuckled. "A couple texts from Brooke. It's her birthday."

He looked at her doubtfully, still thinking that their friendship was strange, but turned his attention back to the phone. "What about this one?" he asked, picking a photo and showing her.

"I'm not sure," she said, getting closer and trying to figure out what was in the background. It was a picture of her he had obviously taken when she wasn't paying attention. She was resting her arms on her knees and looking off in the other direction with a soft smile on her face. "I've never seen it before, but you have this thing about taking pictures when I'm not looking."

"Why don't you come sit up here," he said, patting the bed next to him "it would be a lot easier to share this little screen"

Haley looked at him nervously but climbed onto the bed next to him so they could sit side by side. He picked the phone back up and chose the next picture to enlarge it on the screen. "Oh, that was at our rehearsal dinner party thing that Brooke and some of our other friends threw for us. They did this whole re-enactment thing of our relationship in the form of dinner theatre and it was hilarious. Your mom even played me in one of the scenes. "

"I guess we had a good time," he joked after her animated description, causing her to give him a pouty look for teasing her. He went through a few pictures of just Haley, taking the time to look at each of them carefully, "What's the deal with this one?" he asked, moving to the next picture.

"Ugh," she groaned, looking at the picture and scrolling to see the next several pictures were similar. "When we first got married, we went on a Saturday to the BMV to get my new license with your name on it. It was crazy busy and you wanted to leave, but I promised you I would keep you entertained so you gave in and we stayed. Anyway, after like 3 hours you were so bored that I convinced you we should do start doing impressions to make the time go faster. Well, after a few of those we had just about the whole place staring at us and I got embarrassed so you decided we should do funny faces and take pictures of them instead. I so didn't know that you were going to keep them for blackmail or something," she whined.

"I think I probably kept them because they are cute," Nathan laughed as he brought up each picture and looked at it. "I doubt it was for blackmail."

"I don't know," Haley teased him, "you can be pretty devious."

"Yeah, uh," he stopped laughing. "Um."

"You okay?" Haley asked, "you are starting to look a little flushed. Do I need to get the doctor?"

"What?," he asked, his face snapping back to hers, "Uh, no...no I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern before noticing that he was still looking at the phone. She leaned her head closer to trying to look at it but he moved it away and closed it.

"What's on the phone Nathan?" she asked, noticing he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Nathan," she continued, her tone full of warning. She had a feeling there was something on that phone that she wasn't going to like. "Give me the phone."

"No," he said seriously, setting it on the table on the other side of the bed.

"Come on," she said grumpily, trying to carefully climb over so she could reach it.

"Nope," he teased her, his embarrassment starting to fade. "You are not touching that phone."

"Please?" she asked, sticking her lip out and giving him puppy dog eyes as she carefully tried to reach for the phone while he was distracted.

"No way," he said, grabbing it and putting it over his head. Haley cursed her shortness in how far out of her reach he could hold it but she was determined and she quickly found herself practically climbing his body in order to try and take it from him. They were both laughing as she got on her knees and stretched as far as she could in an attempt to reach.

"Aha," she yelled victoriously as she grabbed the phone, looking down to taunt her husband only to find his eyes closed as if in pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked, suddenly concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he said, his voice husky, "I mean yeah... I'm uh fine."

She came back down from the exhilaration of besting him for once to realize the situation. She was straddling his right leg, one knee between his legs and the other on the outside while her breasts were practically pressed against his face. Now it was her turn to blush as she realized how awkward he must be feeling. "Damn," she said quietly, moving to extricate herself. He didn't even remember her and she was practically mauling him. "I'm sorry," she muttered, trying to get off the bed. She had to get out of there.

"No, it's okay Hales," he said, gently grabbing her arm. "We just got carried away. Please stay," he pleaded with her. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, he didn't want her to leave.

"What did you just say?" she said, her eyes suddenly searching out his.

"Um," he responded, not sure what she was asking him. "Please stay?"

"No," she said, "before that."

"Uh," he said, confused and trying to think back. "I don't know. Something about us getting carried away?"

She groaned, wiping her hands down her face as she leaned back against the bed next to him. "You called me Hales," she reminded him. "Why did you call me that?"

"I don't know," he told her honestly. He wasn't sure why she was making a big deal of it. "It just came out. If you don't like it I can..."

"No," she said in disappointment. "It's just... you used to call me that and I guess I thought maybe you remembered something and I got excited and..."

"Hey," he said soothingly, looking down to see a few tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to lean against his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know this is hard for you too."

She nodded her head, not bothering to lift it from her favorite place in the crook of his arm. He used to joke with her that she fit so perfectly there that it must have been planned just for her. "We will be okay, won't we?" she asked him, her voice muffled and sounding almost childlike.

"Yeah," he said, his hand rubbing up and down her shoulder. "We will."

"Nathan," she asked quietly a few minutes later, "What was on the phone?"

"Huh?" he asked in surprise, he had thought she was asleep. "Oh, just another picture of you," he told her. "You make some pretty creepy looking faces. I didn't want you to delete them. I might need them someday."

"Oh," she said, tiredly, snuggling even closer to him. "Okay."

They sat there for a while longer in silence before he realized that this time, she had actually fallen asleep. Smiling softly, he reached over and grabbed the phone, pulling up the picture of her bare ass with the 23 tattooed above it. "Damn Haley," he whispered, "You have a serious ass and that tattoo is extremely sexy." He smiled and deleted the image and put the phone on the table before turning off the light and joining her in slumber, hoping that ass would appear in his dreams.

* * *

A little while later, Cooper and Deb walked up to the room hoping to visit with the young couple but found the lights off in the room. Deb opened the door and peeked inside, finding them wrapped around each other in what appeared to be a very peaceful sleep. She slipped off Haley's shoes and carefully covered her with an extra blanket before she kissed her son's forehead and walked back across the room.

"Let's go home," she said, shutting the door as quietly as she could. "Nathan has everything he needs for right now. We can come back in the morning."

* * *

"Hey," the caller said, his eyes scanning the area around him. "I don't have a lot of time to talk right now, but I have something I want you to help me with. Meet me at 9 tomorrow morning. You know the place."

"I'll be there."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Haley opened her eyes and could see light coming through the window. Sitting up partway she looked at the clock, surprised she had slept so well and for so long. Of course, she had always slept so much better when she was in his arms. She leaned back and stretched, careful not to smack her sleeping husband in the face.

"Ow," she heard anyway, Nathan's eyes opening to meet hers. "Damn," he muttered as he reached down toward his leg.

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about your knee," she apologized.

"No, It's okay," he said, reaching for her. "It's just sore. I'll be fine."

"No," she argued, feeling flustered and frustrated. "It was careless. I need to go."

"Haley," he tried to pull her back into his arms but she shrugged him off. For a minute there she had forgotten. She was in his arms and everything was okay, but it wasn't and it might not ever be. She was confused and she needed to get away and think. "It's really okay."

She nodded in acceptance but continued to get out of the bed. "I have some phone calls to make," she said as she slipped on her shoes, surprised that she didn't even remember taking them off. "I need to get a few things done this morning. Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

He watched for a minute as she started gathering all her things. She looked upset and almost frantic. He realized that pushing her right now was probably not his best move and decided to let it go for now. "You could see if they will bring me some real food. The applesauce was great," he told her, curving his lips into a lazy version of his smirk, "but I am still really hungry."

"I'll tell them. Um, I'm going to run by the apartment while I'm out. Do you want me to bring you anything?" she asked him as she headed for the door. She had to get out of there before she lost it. She had felt so comfortable with him last night, but this morning she was fully aware that he was both her husband and the man that didn't remember her. She couldn't believe that she slept in his bed with him. She wasn't supposed to push him and whether he was fine with it or not, cuddling up next to him definitely fell into that category.

"Yeah," he paused, "I could use something to wear home for tomorrow and some kind of radio or something. It's pretty boring in here. I mean, not when you are with me but..."

"I can do that. I'll be back sometime...uh... later," she said, quickly closing the door behind her as she left.

"Well, that sucked," he said, reaching for the remote. He hoped he could at least catch SportsCenter or something on tv because sitting there in silence and wondering about his missing memories and why his wife just ran out the door to get away from him sounded like Hell on Earth.

A few minutes later his door opened and his father walked into the room. "And speaking of the devil," he mumbled.

"How are you son?" Dan Scott asked, walking over and giving Nathan a hug.

"I'm doing okay," he responded vaguely. He wasn't sure how much his father knew about his condition and if there was one thing Dan Scott beat into his head over the years it was never give your opponent any advantage over you.

"Good to hear it. Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday. I had a lot of official mayor business, plus I figured it wasn't a good idea for me to come when your mother was here. She is still having a rough time with the divorce. It's such a shame," he said, pausing to shake his head. "She blames me for everything that has gone wrong in her life. No matter how hard I tried to do the right thing, she always thought it was my fault she was unhappy."

"You guys got divorced?" Nathan asked in shock. He knew things were bad at home. They had been getting progressively worse the older he got but he still hadn't expected this. Why hadn't his mom told him? Or Haley?

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Dan asked, feigning surprise. "She always did like to keep her secrets."

Nathan shook his head, "What happened?"

"Well," Dan said, "It wasn't just one thing. It was a culmination of a lot of smaller things." He looked at his son and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know that you want to know things but I'm not sure how much I should be telling you. I wouldn't want to overwhelm or upset you."

"I wish everyone would stop worrying about me. I'm not a freaking baby," Nathan responded in frustration. It was getting annoying how people were constantly filtering everything they said around him. Even with Haley he could tell she was purposely leaving things out and avoiding certain subjects.

Dan hid a smile, "You're right son. You are a grown man and you should be treated that way. So if you are sure you want to know..." he paused for effect and allowed his voice to falter a little. He almost felt guilty about this. It was going to be so easy. "I don't want to say anything bad about your mom. I still love her, but she has a serious problem with alcohol. I tried to help her with it, I really did. I convinced her to go to couples counseling, we tried family counseling, I hid her booze, I even begged her to stop and just think about what she was doing to our family. I did everything I could to help her, but she just kept drinking more and more. It got so bad at one point that you got yourself emancipated because you couldn't stand to be in our house anymore. That was really hard to take. I forgave your mom for her constant drinking, and her affairs, but it was really difficult to forgive her for pushing you away from us."

Dan paused to let Nathan take in all of that information and brought a tear to his eye, "Eventually, she asked me for a divorce. I didn't want to do it, I even fought her on it for a while, but she just wasn't the person I married anymore and sometimes you have to let go and move on." Dan wiped away his lone tear and leaned forward to touch Nathan's hand. "I really hated having to do it and I'm so sorry you have to find out this way."

"Wow," Nathan said, reeling from the effect of what his dad was telling him. Could this really be true? "How long was this going on? I mean, I know mom wasn't home much but I don't ever remember her drinking more than a glass or two when she was. "

"For quite a while unfortunately," Dan said. "I tried to hide it from you because I knew how much you would worry about her and I didn't want it to affect your game, but eventually you found out anyway. You were upset about the drinking and you tried to help me with her as best you could, but when you found out about the affairs you were devastated. They were the last straw for you and the catalyst for you moving out. You just couldn't handle it when you found out, especially the one with Keith. I mean, what kind of woman sleeps with her own husband's brother?"

"She slept with Uncle Keith?" Nathan gasped. He knew his father wasn't above lying but why would he tell him these things if they weren't true? It wasn't like he couldn't just ask his mother. Still, even with his muddled memory he knew better than to just trust what his father said.

Dan nodded sadly. "I caught them myself. It really tore me up. I know my relationship with him wasn't the best but that he would hate me that much...the strain of it was so much I actually had a heart attack."

"What? Are you okay?" Nathan asked in concern. This was crazy. Only in his family could this kind of crap even possibly be true.

"I'm doing well now but it was rough for a while. I have to be more careful with my diet and take some medication but now I feel pretty good most days. It really helps to be able to talk to you again. I've missed getting to spend time with you. Even after you moved out your mother was so jealous of our relationship that she tried to keep me away from you. I didn't want to put you in the middle again so I backed off," he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I know we've had our troubles Nathan but I've tried really hard to be a better father for you this last year. In fact, you and I got a lot closer when Haley and your mother were both gone. "

"What? When? Why were they gone?" Nathan asked in confusion. Why would they have been gone? Did they go together?

Dan paused as if pondering whether he should reveal the next bit of information. "Well, your mom finally went to rehab, but it really isn't my place to tell you about Haley. In fact, I shouldn't have mentioned it at all. I mean, she came back eventually and you forgave her for leaving you. I was really proud of you for that you know, but if you want to know the details I really think you should ask her about it. I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you. I've come to think of Haley as a daughter and I don't want to mess that up."

Nathan was reeling. Of the things his dad had said so far, this was the one that bothered him the most. Haley had left him? What had she done that was bad enough his father thought it was hard to forgive? What had he done to make her leave? How long was she gone?

"I should probably get going. I'm sure your mom will be here soon and I don't want to upset her. Just...be careful. I know you love your mom and Haley and they are good women, they are, but it would be so easy to get hurt in the position you are in right now Nate. I don't think Haley would leave you again but you aren't yourself right now and frankly, we didn't expect it last time either," Dan paused and squeezed Nathan's hand before standing and moving toward the door. "I really hate dumping all this on you but I love you and I don't want you to let your heart get ripped out again. Just watch out for yourself okay?"

Nathan nodded his head in acceptance. He had some serious stuff to think about. He knew his dad well enough to know that there were certainly untruths and maybe even outright lies mixed in with what he considered the facts, but if even half of what he'd said was the truth then Nathan wasn't sure he even wanted to remember anymore. He pressed the call button and asked for a dose of medication. His head was pounding and for once, he didn't want to think or try to remember. He just wanted to be dead to the world.

* * *

Haley arrived at her apartment and opened the front door, surprised to find Lucas coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. "Oh," she gasped covering her eyes, "yuck, gouge my eyes out Luke."

He laughed, "Sorry. You could have knocked you know." He picked up a shirt and a pair of shorts that were lying nearby on the floor and pulled them on. "All covered."

"It's still technically my apartment," she whined, uncovering her eyes. "I'm going to assume that since you are here this early things went well last night?"

"They went great," he smiled, wiggling his eyebrow.

"EWWWWW again Luke," she complained. "I don't want to even think about that. Is that all that went well or did you actually talk about any of the other stuff?"

"We did. I really took your words to heart about making sure that she knows how I feel and I am determined to do a better job of showing her how important she is to me. She has promised to try and see things from my point of view and not jump to conclusions. And she really helped me to understand where she was coming from and what things bothered her the most. I feel like we are on much stronger footing now."

"That's great Luke," she said, "I'm really happy for you. You guys deserve it."

"How's Nathan?" Lucas asked. "I didn't expect you to leave his side any time soon. You know we could have brought you anything you needed."

"I know," Haley sighed, "I just needed to get away for a little while. Things are so confusing and emotional and I needed a break."

"I can't imagine how hard this has to be on both of you," he told her, giving he a quick hug.

"Is it weird that in some ways being with this Nathan feels like I'm cheating on my Nathan?" she asked him earnestly. "I mean, intellectually I know that they are the same person and it's actually impossible to cheat on someone with themselves but it's just that sometimes he seems so much the same and it's like he is my Nathan and things go so well but then he will say something or not know something and I'm reminded all over again that he just isn't the same, that he doesn't share my memories," she rambled. "Plus, he's a lot more open and trusting than I ever remember him being. I don't want to hurt him, I really don't, but in some ways I think I already have."

"You need to cut yourself some slack," Lucas said. "This is a rough situation and I'm sure he understands that. And you need to stop worrying about this cheating thing Hales. He is Nathan, whether he has all the memories or not. You need to stop differentiating between the two of them because, I know you don't want to hear this, but he may never get his memory back. This is the only Nathan there is and he is still your husband. "

"I know," she said, leaning against his shoulder as she fought tears. "Why can't things ever be easy for us Luke? Why does it seem like we always have to fight so hard for every bit of happiness?"

"I don't know Hales," he told her honestly, "but I know it's worth it and so do you."

"Yeah. Thanks Luke," she said, wiping her eyes. "What would we do without you?"

"I don't know," Lucas joked. "Maybe I should start charging for my advice."

Haley went with his change of mood and found herself smiling slightly. "Maybe."

"I really need to get going, but Brooke is in the bedroom and I'm sure she wants to talk to you. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she told him, "I'll be fine."

"I know you will," he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

"So Brooke," Haley said, making her way into the bedroom, "I want to hear about last night."

* * *

"You're late man," Skillz said as he pounded the ball steadily against the Rivercourt.

"Sorry," Lucas said, "Haley needed me for a few minutes. "

"Yeah, how is Nate?"

"Well, physically he'll be back to normal in a few weeks but he doesn't remember anything from the last almost 4 years," Lucas told him, "So it really sucks for him and Haley."

"And the team," Skillz added. "I mean, they in the playoffs but how they gonna win without the Scott brothers?"

"Well, actually," Luke said with a smile, grabbing the ball and firing up a long jump shot. "I have an idea about that. How would you like to play for the Ravens?"

"Me?" Skillz asked in surprise.

"You know you're good enough and the team really needs you. I don't know if Nate is going to be back at all this year and you know what's going on with me. I think Whitey would be all for having some scoring help," Lucas told him.

"Isn't too late?" Skillz asked. "I mean, the season is over dog. It's the playoffs now. "

"No, that's the beauty of it. There is an open roster spot that was never filled when Tim changed schools and the team has until Friday to fill it. So, you up for it?"

"Hell yeah," Skillz said. "I might even be able to get a scholarship somewhere if we play well."

"Then I'll go talk to Coach," Luke said, feeling lighter. There was a chance his brother could come back if the team could stay in the playoffs long enough and he was hoping he was helping to give them that chance. His teammates were good guys who had worked hard this year. Both they and Whitey deserved to keep their season going. He wished he was able to be a part of it but if this was the only way he could help then that's what he would do.

* * *

"So after our talk, which went much better than I expected, he took me to his mom's cafe. Now, let me tell you it made me a little nervous, thinking he was just going to get me a burger or something, but then he took me up on the roof. It was so beautiful Haley," Brook said with a sigh. "He had lights all over the place and this beautiful picnic set up with my favorite foods and he had these gorgeous roses and he fed me and rubbed my feet," she sighed again, flipping herself over on the bed and throwing her arms out to her sides. "Then we cuddled and looked at the stars. It was so sweet and romantic."

"Sounds wonderful," Haley said, happy for her friends. "I'm glad you guys seem to be getting back on track."

"Me too," Brooke said, "after what happened at the wedding I really thought we were going to break up, but I think seeing what you guys are going through really helped us realize how short life is and how much we love each other. I don't know... It just made some of our problems seem awfully petty in comparison."

Haley nodded in understanding. At least something good had come from this nightmare. "I'm happy for you. Have you talked to Peyton?"

"No," Brooke answered, "and I'm not going to."

"Okay," Haley said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Listen Brooke, you don't have to say anything but I want you to think about this. I understand that you are upset and without knowing the details I'm going to assume you have a good reason, but Peyton is your best friend and she has been for a really long time. You have been there for each other through some pretty tough things. I don't want you to give up on that so easily. People make mistakes and sometime we have to be the better people and forgive them."

"I'll think about it but I don't want to talk about her right now," Brooke told her. "So, new subject?"

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something else anyway," Haley said. "What would you think about taking the apartment back?"

* * *

Deb walked into her son's room and found him sleeping, but not peacefully the way he was the night before. Whatever was going on in his dreams didn't seem pleasant. His face was contorted into a grimace and his hands were clenched in fists. She thought about waking him but she knew he needed the rest. She set her things down and prepared to leave the room when he started thrashing back and forth. She rushed over to him and reached out to try and sooth him but it didn't seem to help, she said his name and still no response, so she gave in and shook him to wake him up. It took her several tries but he finally opened his eyes, gasping for air and frantically looking around before his eyes met hers and he calmed down. His eyes were soft for a second before suddenly turning wary.

"You were having a nightmare," she told him "I didn't want you to hurt your yourself thrashing around."

"Yeah...okay...thanks," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked him, "Or anything else?" she added when there was no response to the first question.

He shook his head no and she couldn't help the feeling that something happened while she was gone. She hoped whatever it was didn't involve Haley. She was surprised that she wasn't here right now and that worried her. She knew Haley hadn't planned on leaving Nathan's side. That poor girl had enough to deal with without anything new being added to it.

"Your breakfast is here if you want it. You were sleeping so they just left it," she told him, breaking the awkward silence. He nodded so she brought it over to him.

"Did anything happen this morning?" she asked after he had been eating silently for almost 10 minutes. She was sure something had because they had been getting along just fine since his injury and he seemed almost bitter right now.

"Well, let's see," he said, tapping his chin as if he had to think about it. "Haley woke up, freaked out on me, and then left so that was fun," he said, taking a few more bites and then a long swig of water.

"You know this is hard on her," Deb started before he cut her off.

"I do know that. I can tell that every time I see her, but it's hard on me too. I hate not knowing . I hate having everyone walking on eggshells around me all the time and keeping things from me. And I hate that when I do get told things I don't have any way to know if what people say is true," Nathan said angrily.

Deb knew he was frustrated, but this was the first time she had really seen him show it. It was upsetting but at the same time she was glad. It just didn't seem like Nathan to be taking things so easily and calmly.

She wished Haley were there. Somehow Haley was always able to comfort him and calm him and that didn't seem to have changed since the accident. They had seemed so comfortable together last night and Haley was so optimistic last time she talked to her. She couldn't imagine what had happened already this morning to cause this blowup.

"What happened Nate?" Deb asked in concern. "I know you're upset but you have been handling this so well..."

"Why did something have to happen?" he asked, "Why can't it just be that I'm sick of this situation and pissed off that people are treating me like a child?

"Because I know you Nathan," she told him. "I'm your mother and I can tell when you are hiding something from me. You have every reason to be frustrated and even upset but this is more than that."

"Dad came okay," he finally told her as he finished his meal land pushed it away, "and he told me a lot of things that you have been keeping from me."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

How had Dan known when to come so that Nathan would be alone? That was Deb's first thought after Nathan dropped his bombshell. It couldn't have been more than a couple hours between when Haley left and when she arrived but he had managed to make it here during that time and screw with their son. As if Nathan didn't have enough to deal with without Dan and his machinations.

"So, what did he say?" she asked cautiously. Dan certainly had enough ammunition to use against her and even some against Haley if it was spun the right way. She didn't put it past Dan to have brought out the worst of it but she wasn't going to incriminate herself unless she had to. It appeared Dan had already done enough damage without her adding to it. It had been a while since she had seen her son this worked up.

"What do you think he told me? He told me about the divorce and the affairs and the drinking. Damn it Mom. Did you really sleep with Uncle Keith?"

Deb sighed, "It was only once. He had just been left dumped and I had just signed the divorce papers. We were both hurting and I really considered my marriage to be over."

"What about the other affairs?" he grumbled.

Deb, paused before speaking. She very clearly remembered having this conversation a year earlier and his reaction to it. "When you were 11, I had an affair that started during the summer while you were at basketball camp," she started.

"Wait, that's where you were?" he asked, continuing before she could answer him. "Dad was a nightmare until you came home mom. He was always in a bad mood, always finding something to yell at me about, making me get up at 5 to run extra miles every morning. I was so miserable and I kept calling you and...and begging you to come home... I needed you. I knew Dad was a jerk and only cared about himself, but I never felt that way with you before. How could you?" Nathan yelled, swiping at his watering eyes.

"Nathan," she said, stepping closer. "It's not that simple." He closed his eyes and turned his head away but she continued anyway.

"Your father and I were having problems and I had decided to end it... to get a divorce. Not because of the affair, but because I just couldn't stand the thought of either of us being under Dan's thumb anymore. I had even talked to a lawyer to start the paperwork, but then I realized that your father would never let me take you away from him. He would never let you go, and I didn't want to lose you, so I came back home. You are the best thing I have ever done Nathan and I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much."

"You could have fought for me," Nathan told her, "I would have gone away with you. You left me alone with him Mom...you knew what he was like."

Deb rubbed her hands over her face and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to Nathan, but I was so scared and confused. Your father told me if I ever tried to take you from him he would hunt me down and kill me. And I believed him. I couldn't risk it."

"Dad's a bad guy mom, but he wouldn't ..." Nathan said, shaking his head back and forth. He knew his father had problems but it was hard to believe he would actually kill anyone.

"Look Nathan, I'm not going to tell you that everything your father said today was a lie because it isn't," she paused as she saw his eyes darken further, the tears still brimming in them. "I've already admitted some of it to you. What I am going to tell you is when he came here today he did what he always does and put his spin on it so that everyone else is always the bad guy. He was never happy about your marriage, honestly I wasn't either at first. But until the accident, I thought he was coming to accept it, and Haley, the way that I have. He even came to the wedding and behaved himself. Unfortunately, as soon as he heard about your memory loss he immediately jumped on it as a chance to try and break you two apart. He is so worried that Haley will hold you back or hurt your chances with basketball that it is all he can see. And you know he hates me for leaving him. He's obsessed Nathan. He feels like we took you away from him and you know how he acts when someone tries to take what he considers to be his. He will do anything to try and separate you from both of us."

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes with you too but I am trying to make up for them and if part of that task includes protecting you from your father then that's what I will try and do. He's been acting especially crazy ever since the divorce. He keeps showing up at the house and following us around. He's been making threats against us and causing scenes. In fact, just a week ago you and I filed a restraining order against him. I can show it to you if you need proof," she told him. "Just please, don't let Dan told get you too upset. You can't trust him Nate. He's just trying to cause trouble."

"Then why do I feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me? Don't I deserve to know the truth about my own life? Why do you think I can't handle it?"

"Nathan, believe me, I know how strong you are. You have proven it over and over again. None of what Dan told you was a secret Nate. It is all stuff you knew about before your injury." She could see he wanted to argue but cut him off. " Look, I swear we aren't trying to keep things from you honey, but a lot has happened in 4 years. A lot of it is good but frankly, some of it is hard to deal with a piece at a time. We just don't want it dumped on you all at once. You need to try and be patient. "

"But I have so many questions," he told her, "things that I should know and I don't and it's driving me crazy."

"Okay," she told him. "How about this? If you have a specific question we will try to answer it but Nathan, you can't expect us to tell you 4 years worth of memories so choose your questions carefully."

He thought about asking her about Haley but knew he wasn't ready for the answers. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the thoughts of her leaving him. He knew that they had just renewed their vows so whatever it was they had already dealt with it, but it still bothered him. From the moment he woke up and saw her sleeping at his side he had felt a peace, a calm sense of safety and trust whenever he saw her and it felt like that was taken away from him now. How could she be his safe place if she had at one time abandoned him? He couldn't ask his mother about it. Somehow he had a feeling that whatever the reasons, hearing about it was going to hurt like hell. His father purposely hadn't given him details about this like he had all the rest. He knew his dad. The only reason he would have had to keep this part quiet is if he knew that when Nathan sought out the truth it would be painful enough without any additional spin. No, he decided. He certainly wasn't ready deal with that yet.

Nathan sighed, he figured he'd go with something simple. Something that wouldn't dredge up another mess. "I guess that's fair. So uh, you said yesterday that I had friends here. Who were they? Tim? Ethan? Derrick?"

"Well, actually you don't hang out with any of them anymore. Ethan and Derrick both moved away during your freshman year. You stayed pretty close with Tim up until this year but then he transferred schools and I don't think you see him much," she told him honestly. She cringed, knowing what the next question was probably going to be she sighed.

"So who was here? Who are my friends now besides Haley and supposedly Brooke? Were they some guys from the basketball team?"

"Well, you actually have a lot of friends, including some on the team," she began. "You've always been popular and you have only gotten more so as High School went on." She knew she was stalling but she couldn't help it. Why did she have to be the one to help him open this can of worms?

"You're doing it again mom," Nathan told her, "avoiding answering my question. Who was here that you don't want to tell me about?"

"The other people here were Lucas and Peyton," she finally admitted.

"Okay, well Haley already told me about Peyton so while I find it weird, I'm going to assume Lucas is the one you were freaking out about telling me. I don't know why though," he told her in confusion. "I mean, I know we fought as kids, but when we reached Jr. High we started to get along pretty well after he quit basketball and focused on football."

Deb was confused too for a moment before she realized he must have thought she meant Lucas McRae. She hadn't even heard that name in years. His father had gone to prison on drug charges and his mother took him with her back to her family. Of course he didn't remember that. "Not that Lucas."

"Huh? Is it someone I don't remember then because I don't even know any other Lucas except... " he paused, his eyes getting wide as he thought of the only other Lucas he could remember. "Oh no... no... hell no... not Pucas... please do not tell me I am actually friends with the bastard demon spawn," Nathan said, shaking his head vehemently. He could tell by her expression that he was right, "Now I know I am living in some weird alternate universe or something because there is no f-ing way I am actually friends with him."

"I'm sorry Nathan," Deb apologized. She guessed she had forgotten just how much he used to hate his half-brother. She had gotten used to seeing them as friends. It wasn't really his fault, he had only met Lucas a few times , none of them recent in his memory, but it was how Dan had raised him and taught him to feel. It wasn't until he managed to break free of Dan his junior year that the two boys had even started to treat each other decently. Just another thing to hate Dan Scott for.

" How the hell did that happen?"

"Mostly Haley," Deb admitted. "Lucas joined the basketball team and you guys were really going after each other, fighting on and off the court. It was pretty bad. I didn't know how to help or stop it, but Lucas and Haley are best friends and have been since they were kids. She convinced you to at least be civil with each other for her sake. Once that happened, you realized that maybe you didn't actually hate each other. In fact, you realized you actually had a mutual enemy in Dan, and eventually became friends. It surprised all of us, and really pissed Dan off, but lately you guys have acted like real brothers. He was even your best man."

Nathan wasn't buying it. He flexed his hand, open and closed, open and closed as he tried not to lose his temper. What the hell was going on?

"Maybe if you talked to him it would..."

"We're not brothers," Nathan told her, his jaw clenched "and I find it really hard to believe we are friends either."

Deb reached down and pulled her phone out of her purse and scrolled through a few pictures to find the one she took at the wedding of Lucas and Nathan with their arms around each other's shoulders before the ceremony. "Sure looks like friends AND brothers to me," she said, holding it out to him. "

He took the phone from her and stared at the picture, willing himself to have any recollections that would help him to clear things up. He looked so happy in the picture. Almost as happy as he had been in the one's with Haley but without the extra sappiness he could see on his face when she was with him. Damn, was it really possible that he could even stand his father's other son?

"Okay, not to be a smart ass, but are you sure I wasn't actually abducted by aliens or something because none of this sounds realistic. I mean, I'm 17. I got emancipated, married, then married again, changed my entire group of friends, became best buds with my most hated enemy, and then managed to forget all of it because I dove into a river to try and rescue people from a sinking limo?" he laughed desperately, his voice getting progressively louder. "Oh, and my parents got divorced because my dad is a lying psycho who is now apparently mayor and my mom is an alcoholic adulteress . That seems too crazy even for a soap opera. How am I supposed to deal with this?"

Deb wondered where Haley was. It wasn't like her to be gone this long. She couldn't imagine how confused and flustered Nathan was right now. He was trying to handle all this crazy emotional stuff all at once and he was starting panic. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. She wouldn't be surprised if his blood pressure was sky high right now, but she didn't know what to do for him. Lucas was the only other person he seemed to listen to when he got upset but that would be like throwing fuel on the fire right now. It had been years since he'd let her comfort him but she'd just have to find a way. This was exactly what the doctor wanted them to avoid. She needed to get him settled down before he did any more damage.

"I know it's a lot to take in Nathan," she told him, sitting on the edge of his bed and taking his hand in hers, "and it's making you angry because you don't understand it, but I promise you that things will get better. Despite all the things that must seem strange and overwhelming to you, you really have a pretty great life right now. You were so happy a couple of days ago. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that Nate, like everything was right in the world and you were perfectly content. It's a look that every mother hopes to see on her child's face someday Nathan and I was so happy just to get to be a part of it."

"Listen to me Nathan. As a little boy you were often too serious, but so sweet and gentle and kind. As you got older, your dad started putting more and more pressure on you to be good at sports, especially basketball. He started molding you into what he wanted you to be. I know you remember some of this, but once you actually started High School he totally controlled most of your life. He made you spend hours training before and after school. You had to eat what he wanted you to, sleep when he told you to, take what classes he told you to. He controlled everything in your life in an effort to "help" make you a great player. Don't get me wrong, you love basketball and you are so very talented at it, but along the way you lost your kindness and gentleness and became the hard, tough guy that your dad wanted you to be. By your Junior year I didn't know what to do with you anymore and honestly neither did he. You had started to rebel and act out. You were surly and angry and you didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself. I know now that it's at least partially my fault for not putting a stop to Dan's bullying and "coaching" a long time ago, but as much as I hate to say it, I could barely even recognize you anymore.

"Then Lucas joined the team and you hated him and your dad pushed you and prodded you to get rid of him and you did everything you could to get him to quit. I think that was actually when you started to respect him a little, when he didn't give up after all the things you guys did to him. And then you met Haley. "

"Haley didn't like you at first because of her friendship with Lucas. She didn't bow at your feet like most girls did, she was kind to you but she also stood up to you and didn't take your crap. You fell for each other and she helped you to break away from your father. She saw the man you were behind the mask that you showed everyone else and helped you to become that man, the man I dreamed you would become when you were small. In fact, you told me more than once that she saved your life and I believe it. I actually hated her for a while because when you broke free of Dan, you also broke from me. But I have realized that it was what you had to do. It was your best, bravest moment and I am so glad that she was there for you and helped you to do it."

Nathan had calmed himself as he listened to her and found himself twisting the wedding ring Haley had brought back for him.

"If Dad and I really got as bad as you say, then I'm guessing that it was dealing with us that made you drink," he told her.

"Not you Nate," she told him, looking straight into his eyes. "I don't blame you for a second so don't blame yourself. Part of it was your father and part of it was guilt, knowing that I been a terrible mother. It was never because of anything you did."

"I was such a mess Nathan. I stayed away more and more because I couldn't stay sober being around him all the time. I should have found a way to stay home more. I should have protected you," she said, "I wasn't the kind of mother you deserve."

"I don't think there is anything you could have done Mom," he told her honestly. "He might have let you go if you tried to leave him, but you're right. He never would have let you take me with you," he said, pausing for a moment and running his hands down his face. "I'm not going to say that I agree with everything you've done, or that it's okay. I think it will take some time to work through it, but I don't want it to come between us now. I love you mom."

"I love you too Nathan. I should have tried harder. I should have found a way," she told him, tears streaming down her face.

"You are here now," he told her, pulling her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder "and I need you more than ever."

Cooper entered Nathan's room to find his sister and his nephew talking lightheartedly about Nathan's childhood. They had decided to try and put aside what Nathan didn't remember for a little while and concentrate on what he did.

"Hey Nate," he said, coming in and giving his nephew a hug. "Only you could manage to be so good-looking with that haircut."

Nathan shrugged, "I can't help it I got the sexy genes and you didn't."

Cooper laughed at the teasing. It was good to see his sense of humor was still intact. "It's good to see you Nate," he said, his tone more serious. "Thanks for saving my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"No, I guess...I mean, that's what they tell me too. Not that I remember it."

"Whether you remember it or not," Cooper said, "all of us are alive because of you. I can't possibly thank you enough."

"I'll be back in a minute," Deb said, grabbing her phone and heading for the hallway.

"So how are you really doing man?" Cooper asked him.

"It sucks," Nathan shrugged. "I hate knowing about all the time I'm missing but everything that I learn just seems to make things harder and more confusing. "

"I know you don't want to hear this Nate," Cooper said, "but you need to be patient and not try and fill in all the blanks at once."

"Yeah, I think I definitely need to deal with what I already learned," he admitted. "Actually, I was wondering if you could uh maybe help me with that part a little. I'm assuming you've met Haley and um.. Lucas." He saw his uncle's nod and kept going. "What do you think of them?"

"Oh," Cooper said, not expecting that line of inquiry. "Well, I've met both of them several times including at the wedding. Haley is great. She's beautiful and smart, but she's tough too. You guys are really good together and I know how much you love her. She's good for you. As for Lucas, well Lucas was a surprise, but you brought him down to visit me and he's really a good guy. Your mom was always a little sad that you didn't have any brothers or sisters so it's been really nice to see you two get close. He's a good guy to have at your back. He's really been there for both you and Haley."

Nathan sighed, "It just so hard to imagine. I mean, Haley seems pretty great, but getting married at 16? What was I thinking?"

"When your mom found out about it, she called me freaking out and asking for my help. So I called and asked you exactly that question. I actually thought maybe you guys were playing a joke on me, but you told me that you loved her and you knew without a doubt that she was the one that you wanted to spend forever with. You said that you hated being away from her for even one night and if you could have her by your side for the rest of your life then everything else, no matter how hard, would be worth it," Coop told him. "I still thought you were a little crazy, but then I got to spend time with the two of you and I have to tell you. I'm a little bit jealous. You guys really seem to have the kind of love people spend their whole life looking for. You were just smart enough to recognize it and grab it with both hands even if it did seem crazy to everyone else. I know you made a believer out of me."

"I don't remember it," he said quietly. "I don't remember a single freaking moment of it. What if I never remember? What if I'm not the same person I was before? What if I can't be enough for her?"

"You can't think like that Nate," Cooper told him. "She loves you and wants to be here for you. You can't let yourself get carried away with the what ifs."

"Yeah...yeah... of course," Nathan sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'm just getting carried away and feeling sorry for myself." He turned his head toward the window and closed his eyes for a moment. "It'll be fine. Everything is going to be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

ch 8

"How's he doing?" Lucas asked as he and Haley walked in to the waiting area by Nathan's room and sat down next to Deb.

"His emotions are all over the place right now. He got hit with some pretty big revelations today and he just doesn't have the memories to try and connect things together and deal with them. "

"Yeah, my emotions go crazy every time I talk to Dan and I have all my memories," Lucas responded. "It's so like him to just waltz in here and screw with our lives some more. I think he just wants everyone to be as miserable as he is."

"It's my fault," Haley said, "I shouldn't have left him alone. I should have been here."

"Haley, you didn't know that Dan would come," Deb told her. "Or what he would do if he did."

"No, I know that, but I was being selfish. I let my emotions get the best of me and I ran away. Now he's even worse off than he was before."

"Haley," Lucas said, putting his arm around her to comfort her. "You shouldn't have to protect him from his own father. He's not a child you have to watch every minute. You had no way of knowing that this would happen. If you want to blame someone, blame Dan."

"I just hate that he's going through all this. I hate seeing him hurting," she said leaning further into his side. She looked up at her mother in law. "Is Cooper still here?"

"No, they took Nathan down to physical therapy so he went home. He's still a little banged up. Nathan should be back soon though," Deb said just as they wheeled Nathan around the corner.

Nathan took in the scene before him, his eyes narrowing as he noticed Haley tucked so close into Lucas' side, her head resting on his shoulder. He wondered if they always cuddled like that and if it had bothered him as much before his injury as it did now. He knew they were supposedly best friends but he couldn't help but wonder how Lucas could be so close with her and be satisfied with just friendship. Didn't he realize how beautiful she was? Didn't he understand how lucky he was that she was smiling up at him, trusting him, touching him? How could he stop himself from leaning down and kissing her?

If what his mom and Coop said was true, he had trusted Lucas before and he should try and give both of them benefit of the doubt now. It didn't stop his stomach from cramping just at the sight of them together though. "Well, apparently I have a jealous streak," he muttered to himself as the nurse pushed him closer to the group down the hall. "I suppose that's good to know."

Lucas saw Nathan first, "Hey Nate," he said, standing up to come over and shake his brother's hand. "It's good to see you looking so well. You gave us a quite a scare. I even had to give you mouth to mouth man. Please don't ever give me a reason to touch your lips again."

Nathan smiled reluctantly, returning the handshake, "I'll try. I guess there's at least one thing I can be grateful I don't remember."

"Hi Nathan," Haley said, telling the nurse she could go and then coming over and leaning down to give him a hug. "How'd therapy go?"

"It was fine. Just a little stretching, trying to maintain range of motion in my uninjured shoulder. We can start on the knee in a couple more days," he told her as she pushed him back into his room and placed his chair next to his bed. She reached her arms around him to help him as he started to stand up to get into bed. He got to his feet but as he turned to sit he started to sway and Lucas had to step in to help keep him from falling and help him get up onto the bed.

"I'm fine," Nathan snapped at him, pushing his hand away as he reached to help him put his legs up. "I don't need your damn help." He slowly struggled to get himself into position, a sweat breaking out from his exertions. He had to be careful with his knee and he really could only use the one arm. Damn it, he felt as weak as a babe. When he finally got himself into a relatively comfortable position he looked up to find everyone watching him cautiously and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I'm an ass. I just hate this crap...I hate being so freaking weak and helpless."

"No big deal," Lucas said, breaking the silence after his statement. "You're always an ass. We're used to it. Just take it easy. It'll come back. You just have to give it time," Nathan nodded, watching as Lucas grabbed Haley by the hand and took her closer to the door. He reached down and pulled her into his arms for a hug, causing Nathan to close his eyes. He reminded himself he was supposed to trust them.

"It's going to be okay," Lucas whispered to her, "The guy you fell in love with is still in there. Just try and be patient." He turned to address the group, "I'm going to take off. My mom wanted to talk to me and then I need to go help Brooke move a few more things."

"I need to go too," Deb told them, "I'll be back later this evening."

Lucas closed the door behind them and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it, he looked at Deb and shrugged his shoulders, "It could have gone a lot worse."

Haley brushed Nathan's hair away from his forehead and handed him his water. "I brought your ipod and some clothes. I'm sure you'll be happy to be out of that gown tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks," he said, taking the player from her hands and pulling her to sit beside him on the bed. "So, how was your day?"

"I went to our apartment and got some things ready to take to your mom's tomorrow. I think it will be good to go home to a place you remember," she told him. Nathan wanted to see the apartment, but he had agreed it was probably best to go home with his mom for now. "I talked to Brooke and Lucas some. Brooke is going to live in the apartment for a while since we won't be using it. I got myself some lunch. Nothing exciting. It sounds like your day was a lot more interesting than mine."

"Yeah, my dad is...well, I'm assuming you know exactly how he is...I don't really want to talk about him right now. I think I've had enough of that for one day," Nathan told her, his voice giving away his physical and emotional exhaustion. "Let's talk about something less depressing."

"Okay," Haley said cautiously, "What do you have in mind?"

Nathan was nervous. He wasn't sure how she would feel about the personal question he was about to ask. He hoped it wasn't too painful or sad for her to talk about. He wasn't always sure how to read her yet and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her any more. "Um, my mom was telling me some stuff, you know helping fill in the blanks a little more, and she said...well she said you didn't like me at first, but uh, then we fell in love and obviously we got married. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's skipping quite a story so maybe you could tell me?"

"That just happens to be one of my favorite stories," she smiled at him. He released a deep breath at her reaction and listened eagerly as she began. "I guess it all started when you asked me to tutor you," she said, nervously playing with her hair. She had told the story before, but it was entirely different to be telling it to the person who had shared it with you.

"I never was the brightest guy out there. I can't say I'm surprised I needed a tutor," he broke in, unaware of how her mind was wandering. "My grades have always sucked."

"You are plenty smart Nathan Scott. We've had this discussion before. You just don't like school so you don't pay as much attention as you should or take the time to study. Besides, there are lots of things to be smart about that don't involve school," she argued with him.

"Okay, I'm not stupid, I won't argue with you," he laughed, putting his hands up in sign of surrender. He enjoyed her defense of him even if it was only to himself. "Go on."

"Well, I didn't want Lucas to know I was helping you so we kept it a secret at first..."

* * *

"How is Nathan?" Karen asked him as Lucas joined her at the cafe. "Any change?"

"No," he told her. "He's having a rough time but dealing with it surprisingly well. I just feel so bad for Haley. This is really tearing her up. "

"All you can do is be there for them Luke. You are a good friend to both of them and they are going to need you."

"I know. I just wish there were more I could do," he said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Brooke feels the same way. Maybe it'll be easier to find ways to help once he is home."

"I think we all feel that way. Unfortunately, I think it's mostly a waiting game right now," she told him. "I'm really glad you got to see him, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

She sat down next to him. "I think I finally know what basketball means to you. I never understood just how deeply you feel about it until our trip," Karen started, leaning to take her son's hands. "Actually, I don't think I wanted to understand because basketball is what took Dan away from me. It's what he chose over us and I can't bear the thought of losing you the way I did him."

"You aren't going to lose me mom," Lucas told her. "I'm right here and I'm fine. It was really hard to quit and I miss it every day but I love you more than I could ever love basketball."

She smiled, once again in awe of the wonderful man her son had turned into. "I'm so glad that's true, but I think I was being a bit selfish in taking the game away from you. It's not only the game that you lost, but your team, your friends, the sense of accomplishment you got from being such a good player and important part of that team."

"I understand Mom and I don't blame you," Lucas told her honestly, "you are just looking out for me. It's been hard to give it up, I'll probably always miss it, but I'll survive. I will find ways to cope. Brooke has helped a lot and so have you. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"Well, I talked to Whitey and he said that you sent him a new player to try and help the team while Nathan is out. Even while you can't be a part of it, you are still trying to help them. " Lucas nodded his head in acknowledgement. He wasn't sure where his mother was going with this. "I know you felt like you were letting your teammates down when you left the team, and you probably feel that even more so now that Nathan is hurt. I have thought about how much you love this game and how hard you have worked to be as good as you are. Talking to your coach about it made me realize that you should have this chance. So, I have talked to your doctor and I did some research. Coach and I have agreed that as long as you take your medicine, you should be able to safely play around 15 minutes a game."

She could see Lucas wanted to argue with her. He had been a team captain, a starter who rarely sat for more than a breather. It would be hard to accept such a small role. "Now, I know it isn't what you are used to, "she continued, "but it is a compromise that we should all be able to live with. This is a way you can help Nathan, you can help your team, and I can hopefully still sleep at night. "

"I don't know what to say," Lucas said. He had just been starting to accept that he would never play again and now he was being given this gift. He was so excited at the prospect of rejoining his team. Even in a reduced role he knew he could help them, but he was worried about his mother. "Are you sure mom?"

"I'm sure. You should get this chance to do what you love."

* * *

"And then you told me that I was your family and you could love me forever and asked me to marry you," she told him.

"So I just blurted it out, in bed, during a make-out session?" he asked, "no ring, no down on one knee, no special plans?"

She shook her head no and laughed at his reaction. "I suck. Why'd you even say yes?" he joked, "I think I would have even turned myself down."

"Hey," she said, lightly slapping his chest. "I thought it was plenty romantic. Besides, I didn't need a fancy proposal or a ring, although I really love this one," she said, showing him her new wedding band. "I married you because I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And your parents actually agreed to it?" he asked skeptically. He already knew from his mom that he wouldn't have had a chance at getting parental consent if he had needed it. "You weren't emancipated too were you?"

"No, They knew how much we loved each other and decided to trust us," she told him. "I'm really glad they did."

Neither one of the spoke for a minute, and she realized they had slowly shifted so they were sitting right next to each other, her hand still resting on his chest as she looked into his eyes. They were the same eyes she always got lost in, the piercing blue that changed based on his mood to appear darker, more gray, or even greenish. The eyes that seemed to sparkle when they were happy. Those eyes glanced down at her lips and she couldn't help but lick them, they suddenly felt so dry.

She glanced down at his lips, the lips she had kissed so many times, that had brought her pleasure in so many ways and leaned even closer, her eyes going back to his once again. She searched those eyes again and then leaned in, at the last second dipping down to put her head on his chest. She wanted to kiss him, she could see he wanted it too, but she couldn't do it. As beautiful as his eyes still were, they were missing the one thing that they always held when he looked at her. No matter what their color, no matter what his mood, when he looked at her, his eyes were always filled with love. That love wasn't there anymore. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and let her tears fall.

He could feel her body shaking slightly as she tried to hide her tears and he rubbed his hand in circles across her back. He didn't know what just happened but if he had to guess, based on the sobs she was trying so desperately to hold back, her heart was breaking. He certainly felt like his was. He wasn't sure what triggered her tears, or how to help her, but he knew that he hated being the cause of them.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Deb asked Karen as she helped out around the cafe. "After all you've been through it has to be at least a little exciting to know that you'll have a piece of Keith with you again. Even if it means starting all over again just as your son is grown."

"I'm happy about it," she admitted, "but I'm sad that Keith won't be here for it. Its strange to think that Keith was here for me and Lucas, now Lucas wants to help me with Keith's baby. "

"Have you been feeling okay? I feel bad I haven't been able to help the last couple of days."

"Don't worry about it," Karen waved her off. "You've had a very good reason. And I've actually been feeling pretty good. Things were much worse with Lucas. I was sick all the time and I had a hard time keeping anything down. It seemed like I lived in the bathroom."

Deb chuckled as she wiped off the counter, "I certainly remember those days myself."

They continued to clean up for a few more minutes before Deb broke the silence. "So if you are happy about the baby and feeling okay, what has you down?" Deb asked, taking a seat at the bar. "I know something else is bothering you."

"You have enough to deal with right now without me dumping on you," she told Deb.

"Well, you already told me about Lucas so I'm assuming this is something else," Deb guessed.

"Well, actually I'm worried that it might involve Lucas," Karen said, sitting down herself. "At the wedding I found a purse that I'm pretty sure was Brooke's. They all matched but it had some of her stuff in it." Deb nodded so she continued. "It had a home pregnancy test in it and it was positive."

"Wow," Deb said, holding her hand to her chest. "Did Lucas ask her about it?"

"She claims she isn't pregnant," Karen said, "but why else would she have it? I don't know. Lucas said she was weird about it and wouldn't give him any details. I'm just scared that history is repeating itself with my son."

"Or mine," Deb whispered to herself, her brain working overtime as she thought about the last few days. "There are several other reasons I can think of," she told her friend. "Don't let yourself get too worried about it. The stress isn't good for you. Besides, I don't think Brooke would have lied to Lucas about it. Didn't you tell me they had a scare one other time? She didn't hide it from him then and I don't think she would do it now."

"I hope that's true Deb, because you and I both know how hard it is to have a child when you are basically still a child yourself. I don't want them to go through that. It would totally change their lives. They aren't married, I'm not even sure if they are together anymore, the timing couldn't be much worse."

"It's tough even when you are married," Deb said, worrying her lip. "I should know. You are right though, if it's true, the timing is absolutely terrible."

* * *

Nathan looked over at Haley for what seemed like the millionth time. She was still picking at her food from the cafeteria. It didn't seem like she'd actually eaten any of it yet, not that he could say he had done much better. She had quickly moved herself into the chair next to his bed after her crying had stopped and things had been extremely awkward ever since. "One step forward, two steps back" he thought, eating another bite of the tasteless potatoes. "So are you going back to school tomorrow?" he finally asked.

"Oh, no. We have a teacher in service day tomorrow. We uh, purposely picked our Wedding Day to take advantage of the long weekend. I'm not sure when I'll go back actually. I can probably pick up my work and do it from home."

"You don't need to miss because of me Haley. I'll be fine," he told her. "And if you're worried about me being alone, my mom will be there. Your life is already messed up enough right now without getting behind in school. I don't want you to lose anything else because of me and I sure as hell don't want you staying because you feel sorry for me."

Haley sighed and got up to sit on the edge of the bed again. "Listen to me Nathan. I know I've been kind of hot and cold. I'm sorry about that. I'm just as confused about all of this as you are. You are my husband, for better or worse right?" she rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "We've had a lot of better and now we are having a bit of the worse. I know you don't remember everything we've meant to each other, and I will admit that that hurts. But I do remember, and I do still love you. It hurts to know that you don't feel the same things I do anymore. It hurts me that you are in so much pain. I wish I could make things better for you and it kills me that I can't. We are in this together, just as we've always done it. If you start to remember, then I'll be here with you to help you through it. If you don't ever remember, then we will deal with that together too. But I want to tell you right now Nathan Scott, I'm here because I want to be, not because I have to be. It isn't pity that keeps me here, it's love."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he told her, grabbing her hand and entwining it with his. "In fact, it sounds like I was pretty much a bastard when we first met. But whatever it was, I'm really glad you're here with me now."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

"Hey you," Nathan said, smiling as Haley opened her eyes.

"Ugh," Haley groaned, yawning. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was watching you sleep," he told her, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Did you know that you make these really cute faces when you are dreaming?"

"Yes," she laughed, "you've told me before. "

"Sorry," he told her, his smile dimming.

"No, hey," she told him. "It's no big deal. I didn't mean anything by it. You really have told me that a million times though. You have always had this thing with watching me sleep."

His smile grew larger with her admission that at least one thing hadn't changed.

"I can't believe you convinced me to sleep up here with you again," Haley said, getting up and brushing her hands through her long hair. "Did you see the dirty look that nurse gave us?"

"I sleep better when you're next to me," he told her with a boyish grin, "besides, you know you wouldn't have gotten any sleep in that chair. That thing looks like a torture device."

"I'll admit it isn't the most comfortable thing in the world," she smiled, folding the extra blanket she'd used and putting it back on the side table.

"You know you didn't have to stay all night," he told her. "I mean, I'm glad you did, but I would have been fine on my own."

"What did I tell you? I want to be here. Okay?" she reminded him, reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze. "You're supposed to get out of here today. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," he answered, "I'm still pretty sore but I sat up without getting dizzy so that's a good sign. I'll definitely be happy to get out of this place. I've never been a fan of hospitals."

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Nathan's breakfast.

"I'm going to run down and get myself something while you eat," she told him, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Haley," he said as she reached for the door.

"I know, I'll bring you some applesauce," she laughed as she closed it behind her.

Nathan smiled and put his headphones on before he started to eat his breakfast. He needed to work on getting his strength back. Things were looking a little brighter today.

He had listened to a few rap songs, a couple he recognized and one he didn't, before a completely different type of song came on. He shook his head for a moment and reached over to grab the player. This wasn't his normal kind of music and he was about to skip it when he saw the name of the artist on the display -HALEY JAMES SCOTT. Did his wife sing? He let the song play and listened to it carefully. He was totally blown away by her voice. She was amazing. He wondered why they hadn't mentioned anything to him about her singing yet. He knew they were trying not to overwhelm him, but that had sounded like something to be proud of, not something to worry about telling him. The song was great and had obviously been recorded in a studio. There was no way that was just an amateur production. He wondered how long she'd been recording and if she had done any live shows or only studio stuff. He would have to ask her to sing for him. He hit the back button and listened to it again.

He had finished his breakfast and listened to a few more songs before his wife returned, closely followed by his mother.

"Good morning," Deb said, letting Haley open the door since she had her hands full . "I brought coffee," she walked over and handed a cup to each of them. "The stuff here is terrible so I stopped at the Cafe on the way in. I also brought you one of your favorite muffins Nate and your favorite omelet Haley. "

"I already got myself something," she said, waving her hands over to the small plate. Deb looked over and noticed that she had a banana and a slice of toast with a carton of milk.

"You need to eat more than that," Deb said, offering her the styrofoam dish.

"I couldn't," Haley said, waving it away. "I'm not very hungry this morning." Deb sighed and took the plate over to Nathan.

"I'm always hungry," he laughed, quickly eating a second breakfast. "That was so much better than what they gave me earlier. I should have just waited."

A brisk knock at the door interrupted them and a doctor came in to speak with Nathan, followed by a nurse. "We're going to take him and run a few more tests before we release him. He should also get another session of physical therapy right after. It will take a couple of hours so if you ladies have anything you need to do, now would be a good time. " The nurse helped Nathan get into the wheelchair and they left the room.

Haley picked up her purse, "I'm going to go for a walk and make a couple of phone calls."

"Wait," Deb said, reaching toward her. "I think we need to talk."

"Did you need something?" Haley asked, "I thought we had everything arranged. Lucas is bringing our stuff over. I already have it packed up."

"We did...we do have...I think..." Deb hesitated, unsure how to bring up the subject she had in mind before deciding it was best to just jump right in. "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"We just saw the doctor Deb," Haley laughed, "you aren't making any sense."

"I don't mean Nathan's doctor," Deb said, gaining strength. "I mean yours"

"I don't know what you're talking about Deb. This is strange," Haley hedged, fiddling with the zipper on her purse. She had a feeling Deb knew something she wasn't supposed to.

"I think you do," Deb said seriously, looking straight into her eyes. "You haven't touched coffee in days, when I know you normally love the stuff, you chose as bland of a breakfast today as you could, you threw up yesterday..."

"Deb I," Haley started awkwardly.

"And," Deb continued, "Karen found a positive pregnancy test in one of the purses at the wedding."

Haley paused for a minute and then sighed. There was no point in denying it. Deb would have to know sooner or later. "No, I haven't seen a doctor yet," she admitted as she moved to sit back down, "I just took a test in the morning before the wedding," she explained, "I've suspected for a couple weeks, but I kept hoping I was wrong. Nathan was starting to get his scholarship offers and we were already having trouble with deciding where to go to school. This just makes everything so much more complicated."

"Oh Haley," Deb said, putting her arm around her daughter in law. "Did Nathan know? I mean, he obviously doesn't now, but did he? You know, before?"

Haley shook her head no, her eyes filling with tears. "I had actually just started to tell him when the accident happened," she explained, "and now I can't for obvious reasons."

"How long are you planning on hiding this from him?" Deb asked in concern. She knew how frustrated Nathan was getting over things being kept from him. There was certainly no way to argue that this didn't concern him, yet she didn't think he was ready to deal with it either.

"I don't know," Haley admitted. "Hopefully not too long. Even if I wanted to wait longer, I'll start showing eventually."

"I can't believe you've been dealing with this on your own."

"Well, Brooke knows," Haley told her, "and she's been great, but yeah. It really sucks not being able to tell Nathan. I'm sure he would have been shocked, and probably terrified, but I know he would be there for me. I want this baby, I really do, but I'm so scared."

"Well, I know I'm not probably not your favorite person, but I'm here for you," Deb told her. "The first thing we need to do is get you in to see a doctor."

"We don't have any insurance and this is already going to cost so much," Haley said, gesturing around the room. "I don't know how we're going to pay for any of this."

"Actually, Nathan does have insurance. When he worked at the dealership, he filled out all the forms for it. When he quit, he probably assumed that it was discontinued. However, after that little fiasco with the race car, I wanted to make sure if anything happened again, he would be covered. So I instructed them to go ahead and keep him on the payroll and continue to pay for the insurance."

"What about Dan? I can't believe he allowed this. He doesn't like anything that helps Nathan be independent from him."

"Dan doesn't know about it and they know better than to tell him. I still own half of that dealership and they were more than happy to help me out on this. They like Nathan, many of them still remember him from his childhood. They never even questioned my decision" Deb explained. "I'm sure there will still be bills, but nothing like you were imagining. One of the few good things Dan has done over the years is make sure his employees are well taken care of. "

"Thank you so much," Haley said, hugging her mother in law. "You have helped us so much these last few weeks, both with the wedding and now all of this. I don't know what we would do without you."

"You would find a way," Deb told her. "You always do. I haven't told you this Haley, but I was wrong about you and your marriage. I was so scared that you two were making a huge mistake that I didn't pay enough attention to how much you loved each other or how much I was hurting both of you. I have apologized to Nathan, but I'm very sorry for how I treated you too. You've been good for him. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it."

"I forgave you a long time ago," Haley told her, her eyes getting watery. "I know it was because you love your son and were worried for him." It was so good to talk about this stuff. She had been so worried the last few days and it was so nice to have someone to share her burdens with. Brooke was a good listener, and she was trying to be supportive, but Haley could tell she was almost as scared about it all as Haley herself was.

"We really need to get you that appointment. We need to find out how far along you are and get you some prenatal vitamins and..." Deb told her.

"Whoa, slow down," Haley said, her lips turning up into a slight smile, "One thing at a time. I will call the doctor, I promise. I've just been really focused on Nathan the last few days."

"You need to make sure you are taking care of yourself first. I know that Nathan would feel the same way if he knew. I'm so sorry he's not able to be with you in this right now, but I know Nathan and memory or not, he will be there for you."

"Thank you," Haley said. "It's really great to have your support."

"That is my baby's baby in there," Deb said, gesturing to the younger girl's still flat midsection. "I understand and agree about waiting to tell Nathan, but if he can't be there for you yet, I sure as hell will be. "

* * *

"So everything looks better than expected at this point," the doctor told them when Nathan was returned to his room. "There is no evidence of additional brain swelling, the cut on his head has started to heal. All the tests have come back good. He needs a lot of rest for the next few days and try to keep stress to a minimum. I am aware that has been a problem the last couple of days," he said, looking at all three of them, "but it's very important to his overall recovery. "

He looked at Nathan, "You need to give yourself some more time to recover. Don't try too hard to remember or to fill in the blanks. Your brain needs time to heal and so does the rest of your body. I know it isn't easy, but try not to push it. Nothing was torn, but you shouldn't be putting any pressure on either joint yet. We've set up a schedule for your physical therapy to start next week. Until then, you can continue to do the light stretches they showed you here. Do NOT overdo it. I know you are an athlete and used to pushing your limits, but this is one time you really need to refrain. I guarantee it will do more harm than good."

He turned to Haley and Deb, "try and keep him calm and comfortable. Don't let him do too much."

When the doctor left, Haley offered to help with his clothes but he turned her down. He managed to get his shirt on, glad that she had thought to bring him a button up so he didn't have to work to get it on over his injured shoulder, but when it was time for his pants, he couldn't figure out how to get his pants pulled up when he couldn't push up with either his arms or legs. Haley watched him squirm and wiggle and try for a little while before she finally offered her help again. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before," she teased, causing a blush to grace his cheeks. "I don't mind helping."

With that task accomplished, a nurse brought in a wheelchair while Deb went to get her car. Nathan grumbled the whole time about it, but didn't fight it. He knew he was nowhere near being able to walk to the car himself and Haley walking next to him and holding his hand made the whole ordeal so much more bearable. There were a few reporters there when they exited the building but Haley told them no comment and they quickly got him into the vehicle and on their way.

Haley reached out and took Nathan's hand as they sat in the back seat. She could see that he was nervous about being out and the possibility of encountering other people. "Lucas is going to meet us at the house to help get you settled," she said.

"I don't need his help," Nathan told her.

"I know you don't feel very comfortable around him yet," she told him, "but unless you are going to sleep on the couch or in your mom's room, you are going to need help getting up the stairs."

"You can help me," he told her, sounding suspiciously like a whiny child.

"Nathan, you are still weak, you've been having dizzy spells, and your shoulder and knee are both injured. You can't even use crutches. You need Lucas' help."

"What about Cooper?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Cooper isn't in great shape either right now and he went back home this morning. He will be back in a couple of days."

"I'll be fine if you just put your arm around me," he tried to convince her.

"I am a foot shorter than you and not nearly strong enough to support you if you start to fall," she told him, starting to get frustrated. She didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of this.

"I won't fall...I"

"Look, I can't help you, and on top of that, I won't help you. You're just being stubborn."

Nathan squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his head back against the headrest .

 _"I'm sorry, I'm best friends with Lucas," she said, handing him the sheet of paper._

 _"Well then I'm sorry too. "_

 _"Forget it, I'll find you someone else," she said, moving away from him._

 _"Look, look, there is no one else alright? I'd be fine with it there was."_

 _"If there were," she corrected, not able to resist._

 _"See, you're helping me already," he smirked. He knew the effect that facial gesture usually had on girls. this one seemed a little tougher than most though._

 _"Look, I can't help you, and on top of that, I won't help you, okay?"_

"Nathan," Haley said, placing her hand against his cheek, "Nathan baby, what's wrong? I'm sorry. Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm okay," he said, rubbing his hands down his face. "I think I just remembered something."

"What?" Haley gasped, hope and surprise mixing together as she leaned forward and gave him a hug. "What was it?"

"I'm not sure exactly," he told her, trying to remember all the details. "You were telling me that you were Lucas' friend and then you said you couldn't help me. I think we were at school somewhere although the room doesn't look familiar."

"That was the first time you asked me to tutor you," she said excitedly, kissing him on the cheek. "Did you remember anything else?"

"No," he said, shaking his head "it was only a few seconds."

"Hey, that's okay," she said, "it was a memory. You really remembered something Nathan!"

"Yeah," he said, giving her a soft smile. She was so beautiful all flushed and excited.

"Did you hear that Deb?" Haley asked, "he had a memory."

"I heard," Deb said, her smile almost as wide as his wife's.

"Lucas is going to be excited too," she told him, seeing his car already waiting for them in the driveway as they pulled up. "I can't wait to tell him."

"Haley, wait," he said, stopping her as she reached for the car door. "I don't want to tell him yet."

"What? Why?" she asked, genuinely confused. "He will be so happy for us."

"It was just a tiny flash Hales," he told her, "and it doesn't mean my memory is coming back. You heard the doctor. I might get one or two little fragments or a dozen or all of my memory back. We have no way of knowing. I don't want to get people's hopes up if that's all I'm going to get." He could see the disappointment on her face and attempted to salvage the moment. "Look, I'm not saying forever. If I have any more then maybe we can start telling people. I just don't want anyone to be disappointed again."

"Okay, okay," she said, settling down. "I understand. You aren't going to fight us on Lucas helping you though right?"

"Fine," he sighed, starting to run his hand through his hair but encountering just the barest stubble. He opened his door and saw Lucas standing there waiting for them."Let's get this over with."

"Luke left," Haley said, rejoining Nathan in his room. "He had to get to practice soon."

Nathan nodded, putting another pillow behind his back as he adjusted his position. He considered taking a pain pill but decided against it for now. It was harder getting up the stairs than he had expected, but he didn't want to be out of it yet.

"Thanks for being nice to him. I know you were embarrassed about the wheel chair," she told him.

"It's not just that..." he paused, debating with himself on going further. "Look, I'm not used to being vulnerable. My entire life I've been taught that I had to be strong. That I have to be at my best at all times no matter what, that I can't let anyone see me weak," he explained to her, "it's hard to get past that, especially with people I don't know."

"He's your brother and my best friend," she told him, sitting down next to him on the bed. "He just wants to help us."

"I know," he admitted, "I can accept that, and I'm willing to try to get to know him, but I still don't have those memories. To me he feels like a stranger."

"You don't remember me either," she reminded him.

"I don't remember you here," he told her, pointing to his head, "but I can still feel you here," he said, reaching for her hand and placing it on his chest. "Ever since I woke up in the hospital, I have wanted to be close to you. I feel safe with you, comfortable with you in a way I don't feel with anyone else. Everything feels so crazy right now, and I'm so confused, but when you're with me," he paused, taking a deep breath. "When you're with me I feel better...happier, like everything is going to be okay. And when you aren't with me, I feel like I'm lost, like part of me is missing. I may not have the specific memories, but I didn't forget you. I don't think I could."

She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss as she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. "And you wonder why I married you," she told him with a soft smile. "I've always felt the same way about you," she admitted.

"Do you," Nathan started before Haley's phone rang. She looked down and saw who was calling.

"It's my mom," she apologized. "She's finally calling me back and I need to take it. I'll be back."

When Haley left, Nathan looked around the room for a few minutes. Other than a few different pictures here or there it looked the same as he remembered it. His gaze landed on a picture of he and Haley that had to be from their first wedding. He reached for it and traced Haley's face. They looked so happy. He thought about the things she'd said and reached for his phone, flipping it over in his hands a few times before opening it and dialing. "Lucas," he said, "This is Nathan. I um... I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I know some of you are impatient for Haley to tell Nathan about the pregnancy, but remember it's only been a few days in the story. Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying the story.

 **Ch 10**

Haley woke up and looked at the clock, 2:12 am. She listened as she took a sip of water from her glass on the nightstand and didn't hear anything that would have woken her. She bunched up her pillow and laid back down, about to drift off when she heard something again. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and got up, walking into the hall and realizing the sounds were coming from Nathan's room.

She opened his door and made her way inside. It hadn't been easy convince Nathan that she should sleep in the guest room. He wanted her to sleep with him in his room. He'd tried to convince her that they had slept in the same bed in the hospital, why not now? When that didn't work, he'd tried to convince her that he slept better with her nearby and that maybe it would help him to remember. Then it was that she kept the nightmares away. She laughed it off as a childish ploy, but hearing him thrashing around again, she had to wonder if he wasn't telling the truth. Her truth was that she couldn't bear to go to bed with him as though everything was normal. It seemed too much like pretending and that wasn't something she could allow herself to do. She knew though that despite all her resolve if he had touched her she wouldn't have been able to resist.

She went into his room and sat next to him on the bed, careful not to bump his injured shoulder. She was surprised he hadn't woken up from pain yet the way he was moving around. She leaned over and put her hand on his cheek, trying to sooth him back into a peaceful sleep. His thrashing lessened, but didn't stop and the look on his face scared her. Whatever he was dreaming about, he was terrified. "Haley!" he shouted out suddenly, his arms flailing again and almost hitting her. "Haley." She decided he'd had enough and touched his face again, this time saying his name as she shook him with her other arm. "Nathan," she said louder when the first time didn't have any effect. "Nathan," she almost shouted, surprised when this time his eyes sprang wide open and he sat up suddenly, looking around.

"Haley," he said, wiping his hands over his face. She noticed that his bare chest was covered in sweat and with the blankets thrown off it was obvious he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Her heart started to beat faster as her eyes traveled over his familiar and beloved body before she made herself avert her eyes. Now was not the time for ogling.

"Was it the same one?"

"I can never remember it when I wake up," he nodded in affirmation, trying to get his breathing back under control, "but my heart is racing and I feel like I can't breathe. Whatever it is it scares the hell out of me."

He reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the top of it. It was amazing how just touching her could seem to calm him. "I'm sorry I woke you up," he told her.

"No problem," she smiled at him reassuringly, enjoying the quiet moment. "Do you want me to stay until you go back to sleep?"

"Nah," he responded. "I think I'm going to stay up and watch a movie or something. I'm not ready to try sleep again yet."

"You want me to watch with you?" she asked hesitantly, wishing she had put on her robe before coming over to his room. Her tank top and shorts were feeling very flimsy right now.

"That'd be great," he smiled happily. He was usually the one that had to make any overtures for them to do anything together. "Any movie in particular you want to see?"

"As long as it isn't scary, I'm good," she told him, bringing over a box of DVDs.

"How about Billy Madison?" he asked, "I love Adam Sandler."

"No," she told him, "No way. That movie has a clown in it and I hate clowns."

"You hate clowns?" he asked her in interest. "Really?"

"Yes, really. They scare the crap out of me."

"Clowns? Like the kind at children's parties?" he asked again, trying not to laugh when she nodded. "How did that happen?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "I have 5 older brothers and sisters and they all liked to torture me. Anyway, when I was little, like 5 or 6, they talked me into watching a movie with them. I was so excited to stay up past my bedtime and get attention from them that I didn't even care what movie we watched. We watched "It", the Stephen King one. I cried and had nightmares for weeks. I was terrified and they all teased me about it. Ever since then, any clown totally freaks me out. I can't even go to a carnival if there are going to be clowns."

"I would protect you," he teased, nudging her with his shoulder. "No clown could get past me."

"Ha-ha, funny man," she responded. "I'm serious. I was scarred for life."

"Sorry they did that to you," he told her.

She shrugged, "It was typical sibling stuff. If they had known how bad I would react they wouldn't have done it. Well, except Taylor. She was thrilled."

"Taylor?" he asked.

"She's my closest sister in age and a bitch. I REALLY don't want to talk about her."

"Okay," Nathan said, realizing that was a topic best left alone for now. "How about Mr. Deeds instead? I'm pretty sure there aren't any clowns in that one."

"Sounds good."

"Are you going to sit there the whole time?" he asked, noticing she was still sitting on top of the covers on the edge of the bed. "Come on," he told her, scooting further over and patting the space next to him on the bed. "I promise not to attack you," he joked.

"I know," she told him, moving over and sliding her legs under the covers to sit next to him they leaned against the headboard.

She did know. She found it strange that had always trusted him, even when she had no reason to. That didn't matter right now though as it wasn't his reaction she was worried about. He was covered from the waist down with the blanket, but she knew that the only thing underneath were thin cotton boxers. He rarely slept in anything more than that because he tended to get hot during the night. She tried to keep her eyes on the television, but periodically they would stray. He was starting to lose his tan, but even with some bruising still evident his body was thing of beauty. He was such a good looking man.

Even when she had loathed him for how he treated Lucas she had admitted to herself that he was drool worthy. She wasn't alone in her fascination. Everywhere he went eyes followed him and girls hit on him. It had bothered her in the beginning, a lot. She never considered herself to be anything special to look at and those girls were offering him something she was still holding back. It didn't take her too long to realize though that he never considered taking advantage of their offers. He promised her he would wait for her to be ready and she trusted him.

Once they married, they had a very active and inventive sex life. She had been nervous and conservative at first but it hadn't take long for him to bring her out of her shell. She was still surprised at some of the things they had done, some of which she had even initiated. The two of them had a hard time keeping their hands off each other most times, often earning them teasing from their friends and classmates. In fact, she had no idea how she had survived the weeks of abstinence before their wedding. Now, with his memory loss, she was kicking herself for that time she wasted. If she could go back she would have enjoyed every minute that they could have spent indulging each other. It had been way too long since they had been together.

Now that same body was sitting right next to her, close enough to touch, but she had to restrain herself. It didn't matter that they were married. He didn't remember her and their relationship was weird and awkward enough without adding that aspect to it. Her body was definitely willing, in fact that's a big part of why she hadn't wanted to share a bed with him, but her heart knew it would likely just be setting her up for heartbreak.

Nathan laughed, drawing her out of her musings. Deeds was reading his greeting cards on the screen and she focused on the TV, getting involved in watching the movie. As the film continued she moved closer to him, absorbing the warmth that he always radiated. After they got married she had learned to sleeping in lightweight clothes because sleeping next to him was like sleeping with a heater.

Nathan looked over at her again, his gaze resting on her face as she watched the movie. It amazed him how beautiful she looked with no make-up and her hair in a messy bun. He wasn't sure that she noticed, but she was now close enough to him that their arms were touching. He wanted her to come even closer, but he was afraid if he mentioned it that she would realize her actions and scoot away again.

As the movie drew closer to the end, he felt himself getting drowsy again and noticed that her eyes were drooping as well. Her head had slipped to lean against his shoulder and he figured she would end up stiff if she actually fell asleep like that. He decided to take a chance and slipped his arm out from under her, pulling her fully against him so that her head rested on his chest. She looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. He lay there contentedly for a few more minutes as the movie finished up and then he turned it off and slid his body down further. She stirred at his adjustment and he held still, fearing that she would wake up and move away. Instead, she burrowed closer, sighing as she threw her leg over his and went still again. He smiled at her position, figuring this must have been a common way for them to sleep. He certainly enjoyed it. Nathan closed his eyes, not afraid of going back to sleep with her in his arms. Somehow, her presence chased the nightmares away.

* * *

Haley woke up smiling and cuddled closer to her husband, enjoying the warmth of his bare skin, before her mind finished waking up and she opened her eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of closeness for a minute more before she found her resolve and, careful not to disturb Nathan who was still sleeping, she climbed out of bed.

After dressing, she went downstairs and headed for the kitchen, surprised to hear raised voices.

"I don't want you here and neither do they," she heard Deb say. "Especially after that crap you pulled at the hospital the other day. I don't know why you can't just for once in your miserable life put someone else first."

"I have always had Nathan's best interests at heart. I just want to make sure he has the kind of future he deserves," Dan responded angrily. "We have worked his entire life to get him into Duke and then the NBA. I don't want to let anything get in the way. He needs my help to..."

Haley stepped into the room, deciding she had heard enough. "NATHAN has worked hard for his dreams," she interrupted him, not caring if he thought she was rude. "YOU have bullied him and pushed him and made him miserable so that he could do what you couldn't. You didn't do it for him. You did it so that you could live YOUR dreams through him."

She walked further into the room, hands on her hips in fury. "You know, I actually thought you were changing. You really seemed like you regretted how you have acted and wanted to start over. You seemed like you accepted our marriage. I invited you to the wedding because I think that everyone deserves a second chance and because Nathan deserves to have a real relationship with his father. He has tried so hard to please you, to make you proud of him. He did everything you asked of him for years and it was never enough for you. If you really want to help him, you need to support him and be there for him, not tear him down and try to control him. I WILL NOT let you hurt him again," she said, the controlled anger in her voice making Dan take a step back.

"I just want to talk to him..." Dan told her, "I don't want him to lose this chance..."

"I think you should leave now. He has enough on his plate right now without you trying to manipulate him."

Dan clenched his jaw, not used to anyone standing up to him the way this girl had. He had to give it to her, she certainly had guts. "I will be back to see my son," he said, turning to leave, his voice getting quieter as he paused. "Please tell him I came by to check on him." He opened the door, and took a step out, turning back one more time before leaving. "No matter what you think, I do want him to be happy."

"Wow," Deb said after the door closed, taking a step toward Haley. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone take him on like that before. Even Nathan hasn't told him some of those things, although I'm sure he wanted to. I'm impressed."

"I can't believe I did that," Haley said, her hands shaking as she took a seat at the island. "I guess I've been holding it in for a while."

"It's good to see you so protective over Nathan," Deb said, getting Haley a glass of milk. "If I had been strong enough to do that years ago maybe Nathan wouldn't have suffered so much. I think you will be a much better mother than I was."

Haley accepted the drink and the toast Deb put on a plate for her with a smile, eating it before reaching for banana off the counter. It had become her go to breakfast most days lately. "You did the best you could at the time and you are making up for it now. I just wish we didn't have to fight with Dan. Nathan has enough to work through without him making things harder." She finished her food and washed the plate before turning to Deb. "On a different subject, I was wondering if you would want to go to see the doctor with me. I was able to get an appointment tomorrow, but Brooke was planning to go with me, and she can't go then. It's not a big deal if you can't. I can go by myself if you don't want to, I just thought maybe..."

"I would love to go," Deb said, reaching for her hand. "Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask. Dan was so busy when I was pregnant that I had to go to most of my appointments alone. I won't let that happen to you." She smiled softly, this family needed some happiness after all they'd been through the last couple of years. "It will be great to have a baby around again. Just promise you won't start calling me Grandma, okay. I'm way too young for that."

* * *

"We got everything you asked for," Lucas said, walking into the Scott kitchen carrying a big box. "Hey you okay?" he asked, noticing that Nathan was rubbing his temples.

"Just a headache," he answered. "They told me to expect them for a while."

"So who is this we?" Nathan asked, deflecting the questions from his health. He was sick to death of talking about how he felt. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"There was no way I had time to get this together between school and basketball practice without Brooke. Besides, she was excited to help. I don't know why it's a big deal."

"I've never tried to do anything like this before, not that I remember anyway," Nathan said, "I don't even remember going on a real date. This is so strange."

"You'll be fine," Lucas laughed at his brother's nervousness, Nathan was usually so confident, often cocky. It was always amusing to see him brought to his knees by his little wife. "It's just dinner."

"I want it to be special for her though. Your first wedding anniversary only comes around once. I don't want to screw it up. Did I have something planned, you know before?"

"You did, but you didn't give me any details. You were supposed to be in London."

Nathan nodded, remembering that Haley had told him that too. "Yeah, so much for that plan."

"That's life," Lucas said, shrugging "no one knows what's going to happen, you just have to do the best you can with the hand you're dealt. I never would have thought we would get close, especially after the way we started, but I'm glad we did. You can't plan for everything Nate. Sometimes, things have to fall apart they can be put back together even better."

"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade?" Nathan joked at his brother's philosophical speech, "Do you always sound like a greeting card?"

"Just take it a day at a time," Lucas smiled, enjoying their camaraderie. "It'll all come together."

"I'm trying," Nathan nodded, his eyes turning serious for a moment before he decided to shake it off. Now was not the time to let himself worry about the future. "Let's get this stuff set up. I don't know how long she'll be gone.

"Brooke sent a few things too so you should have everything you need," Lucas said, carrying the box into the dining room. "How did you get downstairs?"

"Ugh, you don't want to know," Nathan said, embarrassed to admit he had scooted down the stairs on his butt.

"Are you going to need help getting back up later?" he asked as he started taking out the things Brooke sent. Nathan used the walker his mom brought home for him and helped as they spread out the tablecloth and dishes.

"I'll be okay. Cooper called and said he'd be back by 8 and if all else fails, I can get back up the same way I got down here. This looks great" he said, "tell Brooke I said thanks." It looked better than he had pictured it.

"The dinner should stay warm for a while. It's in one of those delivery bags. Just give me a call if you do need me for anything," Lucas told him, hating that he didn't have time to stay and talk. "How did you get Haley out of here anyway?"

"I convinced her to go pick up my schoolwork for the rest of the week. She's all worried about me getting behind so it was the perfect excuse," Nathan explained. "She should be back soon."

"That's why Brooke calls her Tutor Girl," Lucas laughed, "Always the studier."

Nathan smiled, thinking back to when she had told him his work was already done up until Wednesday because she'd convinced him to do the work they would have missed on their honeymoon ahead of time. He still couldn't believe anyone had gotten him to do work over a week ahead of when it was actually due.

"I have to get to practice. You know how Whitey is if you're late," Luke groaned.

"Yeah, that's something I definitely remember," Nathan said as Lucas headed toward the front door. "Thank you," he added, "I know I haven't been as nice or whatever as I probably should be, but I really appreciate this."

"You've had my back plenty of times," Lucas told him. "Just concentrate on healing. The memories will come and if they don't, well then maybe you're lucky. I know there a lot of things I wish I could forget."

Nathan nodded, turning back to the room as Lucas left. Maybe this brother thing wasn't so bad after all.

A little while later Haley returned, going into the kitchen and setting down some groceries she had stopped to pick up and then heading toward the stairs to visit Nathan. She stopped as she passed the dining room and her breath caught in her throat. The lights were dimmed and Nathan was sitting at a table lit with candles. There was a huge vase of red roses and two spots at the end of the table were set. There was a bottle of what looked like champagne on ice. Her husband was dressed in black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt instead of the shorts and Duke t-shirt he'd been wearing when she left earlier. He looked so handsome and she was glad she had taken the time earlier to even out his hair.

Nathan stood up carefully, leaning on the table so he didn't put any pressure on his injured knee. "Happy Anniversary Hales."

"Wow," Haley said, walking further into the room. "How did you do all this?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he joked, pulling her chair out for her.

She sat down, tears coming to her eyes as she took in what he had done for her. She hadn't expected that he would even remember it was their anniversary ,much less do anything about it.

"Hey," he said, noticing the tears, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she told him, reaching for his hand. "This is wonderful."

"Okay," he responded skeptically, "how about we do smiles for happy from now on?"

"Sounds perfect," she said, chuckling softly. "So, what's for dinner?"

He reached over and took the lid off of her plate.

"You got me Macaroni and cheese?" she asked, leaning down to smell it. "Food of the gods," she said.

"Yeah, if the gods are 5 year olds," he laughed. "I thought Lucas was just messing with me at first when he told me that was your favorite food."

"You talked to Lucas?" Haley asked in surprise. She figured Deb had let him in on her love of the kids favorite. It pleased her that he had reached out to his brother, but it didn't surprise her that just like before he had done it for her.

"I needed some help to set this up since I'm not even allowed to walk yet," he shrugged as though it was of no importance, but she knew it hadn't been easy for him to reach out, "he and Brooke helped me get it all together."

"Well you all did a good job," she smiled as she took her first bite. "Mmmm," she couldn't help herself. Karen made the absolute best mac and cheese.

He took the lid off his lasagna and took a bite before reaching for the bottle to pour them drinks.

"Oh," Haley said nervously, "I don't drink..."

"Brooke already thought of that. It's sparkling cider. She had Lucas remind me I shouldn't be mixing alcohol with my medications either. They thought this would be an acceptable substitute."

Haley smiled in relief as she reached out her glass. "I've never tried it."

"Me either," he said, taking a tentative sip. It wasn't terrible. "I have to admit I was surprised Brooke was so thoughtful. The girl I remember would have been more likely to send champagne and then show up to help us drink it."

"I think we've all grown up a lot in the last year," Haley said, "It's just more obvious with Brooke. She's Senior Class President and I'm really impressed with all the work she's done. She's definitely not the person I thought she was before I got to know her. She's been a great friend to me."

"I still think that's strange," he said, "that you are so close with even a more mature Brooke Davis. How did that happen anyway?"

Haley paused for a minute before continuing. She didn't want to lie to him, but blurting out that she lived with her while they were separated wasn't where she wanted to go with this. "I got to know her a little bit when you and I started dating. I rode to the games with her and Peyton a couple of times, then I spent a lot of time with both of them at the tournament Junior year when they needed a replacement cheerleader, but I really got to know her through her dating Lucas."

"I'm still wrapping my mind around that cheerleader thing," he laughed. "You just don't seem like that type."

"Hey," she laughed, knowing he was right but wanting to tease him, "you didn't complain when you saw me in the uniform."

"I'm sure I didn't," he smiled, picturing it in his head. They talked for a little while longer before he noticed that she had her food almost gone. "We have cake for dessert."

"Chocolate-chocolate?" she asked in anticipation. She'd always loved chocolate but since her pregnancy, she was obsessed with it. The last couple of weeks she'd found herself carrying candy bars in her purse to munch on throughout the day.

"Of course," he laughed at her reaction, serving her one of the two huge pieces Lucas delivered.

He watched as she dug into it while he silently worked on finishing his food. She could really put that stuff away. His mom used to accuse him of being a human garbage disposal but he didn't remember eating as much in one sitting as she was. He finished his plate and reached for the second piece of cake only to feel her eyes following his movements, or rather, the cake's movements. "Did you, uh, want this piece?" he asked cautiously. She was looking at it like she was starving when he knew she'd just eaten.

"No," she answered, "I mean, it's yours."

"You can have it if you want," he said, offering it to her. "I'm more of a pie man myself."

"Well, if you don't want it," she said, pulling it over toward her and digging in.

He remembered his mom saying one time that you should never come between a woman and her chocolate. He had laughed at the time, but he was finally understanding just how right that saying was.

He watched her eat contentedly. She was smiling happily and they'd had a nice, almost normal date. He'd give up his dessert for that any day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They always encourage me to keep writing and it's great to know people are still interested in Naley after so many years.

I'm going to try and make the timeline for this pregnancy as realistic as possible, but it will not match the show because they used two full seasons for each school year. I have had people mention Keith's death and yes, he is dead. Everything up to the end of season 3 is still the mostly the same and it will be dealt with eventually. However, Nathan didn't really know Keith very well until after where his memory cuts off so he doesn't think anything of his uncle not being around. This is a longer than normal chapter. ENJOY!

 **Ch 11**

Haley woke up with a crick in her neck, her body exhausted from her battle to hug the side of the bed all night. She didn't want to make Nathan sleep by himself again, but she was determined not to wake up the way she did the day before with her body draped all over his. She and Nathan rarely slept on their own sides of the bed, usually ending up entwined with each other. Her body didn't understand on her insistence on staying on her side of the bed now when he was right there so close. Three times she had woken up during the night to use the bathroom and all three times she had found herself on his side of the bed touching him in some way. It was like an addiction that she frankly didn't want to free herself from.

She got out of bed and padded to the bathroom to take a shower. Her doctor's appointment was in a couple hours so she decided to start getting ready. After brushing her teeth and putting on a light layer of makeup, she exited the bathroom just as Nathan walked out of his bedroom, a fitted t-shirt and shorts hastily thrown on over his tall muscular frame.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Huh?" Nathan mumbled, still wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Going to the bathroom?"

"You aren't supposed to be putting pressure on your knee yet," she reminded him, noticing he was walking unaided. "I was there when the doctor told you."

"I'm fine Haley," he told her, flexing his knee to demonstrate, "the swelling is gone and I've been stretching it like they showed me. I tested it out a little last night and it's doing okay."

"You are going to overdo it and make it worse," she warned him in frustration. "I know you hate relying on other people but sometimes you need to learn to...

"I'm not going to try running or playing on it yet," he promised her, stopping her ramble. "I'm just using it to get around a little."

"You are so stubborn," she scolded him. "I know you think you are fine but..."

"Haley, I know you're worried about me," he interrupted again, pulling her into a light hug, "and I appreciate it. But this isn't the first injury I've had and I'm sure it won't be the last. You don't play competitive sports as long as I have without them. I'm just glad nothing is broken this time."

"You've broken bones before?" she asked, pulling back slightly in surprise, "you never told me that."

"I don't know why it would have come up in normal conversation, but I'm sure I would have told you eventually. The worst one was the summer before 8th grade when I shattered my elbow. I was shorter then and not very good at dunking yet, but I was determined to do it against the bigger kids I was playing against. I finally managed to put one down, but I got undercut and landed straight on my arm. That was probably the worst pain I've ever felt. It took forever to heal and then even longer to get my shot back. My dad was royally pissed because I had to miss this 3 on 3 tournament in Charlotte that he'd been talking about for weeks. I spent that entire summer rehabbing and running with him so I wouldn't get out of shape. It was miserable. "

Haley understood what he was saying and what he left out. Miserable was probably an understatement where Dan Scott was concerned. It still amazed her that Nathan had such a good heart being raised by that man.

"Just take it easy and promise you will be careful," she requested.

"I promise, and if there is any more swelling, I will ice it down again and stay off it."

She figured that was as good as she was going to get and gave in, walking past him and letting him into the bathroom.

She was straightening up when he came back into the bedroom. She picked up his black sweatshirt and hung it up on a hook, her mind cataloguing the many times she had borrowed it and worn it.

"So," Nathan said casually, walking back into the room, "I was listening to my music at the hospital and I came across one you sang..."

"Oh," she said, stopping what she was doing for a minute before continuing on. "You did?"

"I was wondering how that happened," he asked, "I mean not everyone has a professionally recorded song. Do you do it often?"

"Do what?" she asked, trying to deflect his questions.

"Singing? Recording?"

She kept her back to him, her thoughts racing on just how much she should tell him. She didn't like keeping stuff from him and she hated lying to him. It never ended well. Trust was such an important part of any relationship, but especially a marriage. She was dreading this conversation and now would be an especially bad time to start it with her having to leave soon. "No, not often," she answered, gathering herself to turn around. "Peyton was putting together a benefit album for breast cancer and needed another artist. I'd performed a few times and she asked me to do the album and concert. It was fun," she told him.

"The song was great," he told her, "you totally blew me away. Did you write it yourself?" She nodded her head in affirmation and he continued, "You could do that for a living Hales. Have you performed any more since then?"

"No," she told him honestly. "It was only a couple months ago and we've been really busy."

"I think you should go for it," he told her, "You have an amazing talent."

"Thanks," she said, feeling guilty. He didn't know how much she had hurt him in her attempt to do just that. She had loved touring and performing, but she wasn't willing to risk her marriage again to try it. Someday maybe they would find a way for her to try again, but for now she needed to get them off this topic of conversation before things went any further.

"I need to get going soon," she told him.

"Oh," he asked in surprise, he had hoped to spend some more time together. He wanted to get to know her better. It seemed like any time they started to have meaningful conversations she had to go somewhere or they were interrupted. Last night she'd claimed exhaustion and gone to bed really early. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going out with your mom to have a girls day," she told him. "I'm enjoying getting to know her better. We have never really spent much time together."

"Oh," Nathan said. He was disappointed but knew it was a good thing that his mother and his wife were getting closer. "Could you drop me off at the school on the way? I want to talk to Coach."

"No," she said quickly, softening her tone before adding, "I mean, we won't be going near the school and I don't think we'd have time."

"Okay," he said, a little confused at her tone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for snapping at him. "We just have a tight schedule."

She pulled at the fabric of her shirt. She wanted to just rewind this whole morning and get downstairs before he woke up. She felt like a yoyo, going back and forth between trying to be helpful and supportive but also trying to avoid talking about anything that could lead to stress for him. Unfortunately avoiding certain subjects was getting more and more difficult and she found herself starting to avoid him altogether. She knew he had to be getting annoyed with her behavior and things just kept getting more awkward between them. Dinner the previous night had been wonderful but as the conversation started to get more intense, she felt herself running from it and hiding herself away. She didn't want things to be this way but it was so difficult trying to find a middle ground.

"It's fine. I'll just wait until tomorrow or see if Cooper can take me," he told her dejectedly, leaving the room and heading downstairs.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away. This version of Nathan, without all of his success and popularity, wasn't as self-confident as she was used to and she couldn't help but feel at least part of that was her fault. She wasn't sure how much longer they could continue to do this awkward back and forth dance before one of them snapped.

* * *

"Hey Coop," he said, entering the kitchen to the smell of omelets cooking. His uncle had always made great breakfasts. "Could you run me by the school in a little while?"

"I can, but your mom is going into town to get some work done at Tric. Why don't you ask her? It's only a couple blocks away."

"I thought she was having a girls day with Haley?" Nathan asked. "Haley said they weren't going anywhere near the school."

"Maybe I got my mornings confused," Cooper told him with a shrug, giving him a plate full of steaming hot food. "I'm not the best at listening when your mom starts going on about her plans. A girls day sounds good for them though. They could use it."

"Yeah," Nathan said uneasily. "I hope they have a good time."

* * *

"I feel so guilty about this Deb," Haley said as they drove toward the doctor's office. "I know we're trying to keep him from getting too upset, but I hate lying to him and I did again this morning."

"What happened?" Deb asked in concern. They had been trying to avoid that as much as possible. It was turning out to be even more difficult than they had imagined to find a balance between hiding things from him and telling him more than the doctors wanted him to know.

Haley explained their conversation from earlier. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell him things he's not ready for, but he's going to be upset that we hid things from him. Some of those things are going to be painful enough without adding the pain of being lied to."

"The doctors don't think we should tell him yet," Deb reminded her.

"I know what they said and I understand their concerns. I don't want to do anything that might set him back, but I can't lie to him anymore Deb. When we got back together we promised each other that we would always tell each other the truth, even when it wasn't what the other person wanted to hear. I can't go back on that now. He should be able to trust us," Haley argued.

"I'm concerned about his headaches and nightmares," Deb said. "I'm scared of letting him get overwhelmed. "

"I am too," Haley agreed with a sigh, "and I'll try to avoid it, but if he asks me again, I have to tell him the truth. I think we need to be as worried about his emotional well being as the physical."

They arrived at the doctor's office a few minutes later and got out. Haley hadn't been to this newly built facility before but the doctor was highly recommended. She was twisting her ring around her finger as they entered the well appointed office and looked around, seeing several other women in all different stages of their pregnancies. Most of them had their significant other with them and Haley once again felt a pang that Nathan wasn't there with her. This was something she had imagined they would be doing together. She filled out the necessary forms and waited to be called back.

A few minutes later her name was called and after taking care of the formalities with the nurses, they were taken to a room and Haley changed into a gown to wait to see the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Felicia Bryant. It's very nice to meet you Haley," the middle aged woman introduced herself with a brief smile when she entered the room a short time later. She had dark hair just starting to show hints of gray and a trim figure. "We have confirmed your pregnancy and I see you are only 17," the doctor said, looking up from her clipboard. "Have you thought about what you want to do? There are a few options at this point in the pregnancy, but the earlier you make your decision, the easier and better it is."

"I want to have this baby," Haley said as she looked at Deb and reached for her hand.

"Is this your mother?" Dr. Bryant asked, looking at Deb. She looked young to be a parent, but too old to be a likely friend.

"Deb Scott," she introduced herself. "I'm her mother in law."

The doctor looked puzzled for a moment and then looked back at her paperwork. "Oh, I didn't realize that you're married. I'm sorry I missed that. That's quite unusual at your age. Did you get married because of this pregnancy?"

Haley wasn't sure how to take the doctor's words. People had assumed she was pregnant when they first got married, now she was going to go through all of that again.

"No," Haley answered honestly. "We've been married over a year. "

"Will your husband be coming with you to future appointments?" she asked, wondering about the situation. She had encountered too many teenage pregnancies and even a few marriages as a result of those pregnancies but this was the first time she had a teenage mother who was already married before the pregnancy. "He needs to be on board with this. You will need his support."

"He will be here," Haley said. This wasn't what she expected from her first visit and she was taken aback.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little harsh," the doctor said, sighing deeply. "I've just seen a lot of girls who get in over their heads. Some of them think they have more help than they really do, others have great intentions but haven't really thought about the long term ramifications of taking care of a child full-time. Pregnancy is hard on your body and it's even harder on someone who changes their mind half way through it. I need you to be totally sure about what you want."

"I am sure," Haley said resolutely, "and I won't change my mind. I already love this baby and I am willing to do what it takes to make sure he or she gets the life they deserve. I have a wonderful husband to help me and we have a great support system. I won't say I'm not scared, but I have no doubts this is what I want."

"I'm so glad to hear it," the doctor smiled more broadly this time. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've had some nausea and thrown up several times. It hasn't been too bad though. I'm not sick every day and usually only in the mornings. If I get up and eat some toast right away I'm usually pretty good for the rest of the day."

"That's totally normal," the doctor said, "you'll also likely experience some additional fatigue, breast tenderness, and frequent urination. " Haley nodded, she'd already noticed all of those things. "Do you have any questions?"

Haley and Deb both shook their heads no.

"Based on the information you supplied we have a tentative due date of July 2. That puts you at 7 weeks 5 days. We will confirm or fine tune that date with the ultrasound in a little while. If you don't have any questions right now, let's do an exam and then we'll do a trans-vaginal ultrasound and get a look at this baby."

"Everything looks good," the doctor said a little while later as she finished the exam and took off her gloves. "This is Susan," she introduced an attractive young blonde woman who was walking into the room. "She's going to help you with the exciting part of this visit. I will look forward to seeing you again in 4 weeks. Congratulations Mrs. Scott."

Susan set up the equipment and before long, there was a fuzzy image on the screen, then it got a little clearer and she could see the tiny start of their baby. "Everything looks good," the woman said, pointing out the parts of the baby distinguishable at such an early date. "The due date looks right on. Let's see if we can hear the heartbeat."

A fast thump thump filled the room and tears filled Haley's eyes as she heard her baby's heart beating for the first time. "The heartbeat is at 150 beats per minute which is right on for this stage in development," the woman said, clicking on the keyboard a few more times, taking measurements and recording the data. She stood up when she was done and handed Haley a small black and white printout with Baby Scott at the top. "Congratulations Mrs. Scott"

"Wow," Deb said, looking at the picture as Haley got dressed. "It's so amazing. Hard to believe that Nathan was that small once."

They left the room and, after stopping to make an appointment for next time, they went back to the car. "Let's go get some lunch and then I'd like to buy you few maternity items. It might not be too long before you will start to need them."

"Hopefully not too soon. I certainly don't want Nathan to find out about this baby because I can't fit into my clothes. I want to tell him myself."

"You know, I didn't show until almost 5 months. Maybe you'll be the same way," Deb told her.

"That would be great," Haley said, "Look Deb, I know I'm going to need some things and I appreciate your offer, but I don't think we should go shopping yet. If someone were to see us it could start a whole flood of rumors that I would rather avoid. Besides, Brooke promised to make me some things. Hopefully I'll be able to tell Nathan soon and we won't have to worry about hiding it anymore."

They drove for a little while, Deb telling Haley some stories from when Nathan was young. Haley was laughing at some of his antics and couldn't help but ask, "Did you ever think of having another baby?"

"Absolutely," Deb said after a short pause, "I never intended for Nathan to be an only child. We were still so young when he was born, and then I found out about Lucas and things were tough for a while. We decided that we would wait before giving him a brother or sister. Once we felt ready, we tried for a few years but no with no success. I wanted to see about getting tested for infertility, but before we even made an appointment, I developed some severe problems that led to me having a hysterectomy when Nathan was in 2nd grade."

"I was devastated because I wanted more children," she admitted, "but even more so because while I was incapacitated Dan took advantage of the opportunity to really start to pull Nathan further away from me. He's my only son Haley, the only one I could ever have, and sometimes it felt like he was a stranger to me. He doesn't even have his memory and yet this is the closest we have been in years."

"You never lost him Deb. He wants to have a relationship with you. That may be one of the few blessings to come from this," Haley said, "you are getting your chance to be the kind of mother you wanted to be."

Deb smiled gratefully. She had been so upset at what she felt was Haley taking Nathan away from her that she was just starting to realize that she didn't lose her son, she had gained a daughter. "How about we go for milkshakes?" she said, trying to lighten the mood. "I think we deserve triple chocolate with lots of whipped cream."

* * *

Nathan decided he would wait and visit his coach another day. It would be a lot of walking on his knee and he knew if Haley found out he'd pushed himself that far she'd be pissed. Instead, he decided to start a basketball marathon with the huge stacks of tapes he'd found in the den.

It was several hours later when he was back up looking for something to eat for dinner that his mom and Haley came in the door, looking happy and relaxed. When Haley told Deb what she had given Nathan as an excuse to get away, her mother in law decided that was a great idea and they had spent the entire afternoon at a spa in Wilmington.

"We brought Chinese," Deb announced she walked in the door holding two large bags aloft. Nathan walked over and took one of the bags from her, setting it on the counter and starting to empty it.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"I loved the spa," Haley said, "it was so relaxing. Thanks so much Deb."

"I enjoyed myself too," Deb responded. "And now to pig out on more bad for us food. I am going to need to work out at least 2 extra hours tomorrow to make up for today."

Cooper came into the kitchen as they were dishing out plates, "I thought I smelled something good," he said, grabbing a plate for himself.

They sat around the island and ate, Haley and Deb doing most of the talking as they told about their spa and shopping adventures. Nathan listened, enjoying the women's newfound closeness. He and Cooper volunteered to do the clean up since the ladies provided the food. "Thanks," Haley said, giving Nathan and his uncle both kisses on their cheeks before heading for the stairs. "I have to go do a little studying. I start tutoring again tomorrow after school and need to make sure I have lessons prepared."

"It's good to see them so happy," Cooper told his nephew as she left, tossing the empty containers into the trash can. "It's been a long time since I've seen your mom look like that."

"Haley seems to have that effect on people," Nathan said as he turned on the water and started on the dishes. "I'm glad they had such a good time."

"Maybe it will help with some of the tension around here," Coop said, "I know it's been bothering you."

Nathan agreed, "It's the most relaxed I've seen either of them since I woke up."

"Now it's your turn," Cooper said. "You need to relax too. Get rid of some of your stress. Take your mind off all this memory garbage."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, I used to go drive 200mph. That'll definitely clear your mind, but the last time I let you in one of my cars you crashed it."

"I crashed a race car?" Nathan asked in shock. "A real one?"

"Oh yeah, you totally trashed it. You're actually lucky you weren't hurt a lot worse than you were. It caught fire and everything. There's a scar on the left side of your abdomen as evidence," Cooper explained.

"Wow," Nathan said, "it's too bad I can't remember it, not the crash, but the driving. I bet it was a blast."

"That it was," Cooper told him. "So, since my way is out, we're going to have to do it your way."

"What's my way?" Nathan asked, "Basketball?"

"What else?" Cooper laughed. "You've been addicted to that game since you could walk."

"I can't play yet," Nathan reminded him. "Even if I felt up to it, I promised Haley to take it easy."

"So we watch," Coop said, "My Tar heels are playing your Blue Devils tonight. You up for watching your future team get crushed by my alma mater?"

"Ha," Nathan said, "we'll see about that."

* * *

"Good to see you Nathan," Coach Durham said as he welcomed his star player into his office. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Because I wasn't supposed to be walking yet?" Nathan asked sheepishly. "I almost came a couple days ago but figured it might still be a little early to walk all the way across campus."

"I knew you wouldn't abide by their time table. I've known you for too long to believe that. I'm actually surprised you had enough sense to wait til now, you've always been stubborn," he teased. "Physical recovery aside, I didn't think you'd want to be here at the school until you got at least some of your memories back. "

"I wanted to get out of the house and ask about the team a little more," he told his coach, "I've been wondering how things are coming with the playoffs starting soon."

"Well, we just added a new player," Whitey told him. "A friend of yours named Antwon. He isn't as good as you, but he'll certainly help give us a chance."

"Coach," a voice said, sticking their head into the doorway. "Oh, hey Nate," Lucas said, walking further into the room and greeting his brother. "I didn't expect to see you here. Did you walk?"

"My mom dropped me off," Nathan told him, "but I walked the rest of the way. The knee is actually feeling pretty good. It's the shoulder that's going to take longer to heal."

"Yeah," Lucas commiserated, "I had a shoulder injury last year and it really sucked. The advice you gave me was to let it heal as much as you could and then keep shooting through the pain until it got easier."

"Sounds like me," Nathan laughed lightly. "That's what I did with my elbow."

"At least yours isn't your shooting arm," Lucas said, "That should help."

Nathan nodded. He knew that was true. "So it sounds like you're going to have to carry the team," he said, "I've watched a couple of our games from last year. You're a damn good shooter."

"Well, I don't know how much carrying I can do playing 15 minutes, but I'll do my best," Lucas laughed. It was strange to hear his brother compliment him so openly. Even after they got close basketball was always something they were competitive with each other about. He could see his brother was confused and continued. "I have a genetic heart condition called HCM. It is what caused Dan to have his heart attack. It can be extremely dangerous, so to mitigate the risks I'm only going to be playing 15 minutes a game from now on."

"If it's genetic then..." Nathan started, his mind going places it didn't want to. He wondered if this was one of the things Haley was hiding from him.

"No," Lucas said quickly, watching Nathan's facial expressions. Nathan wasn't usually so easy to read. With most people he was actually pretty closed off. It was another reminder that no matter how normal Nathan seemed at times, he wasn't back to himself yet. "No you don't have it. You've been tested and it was negative."

Nathan nodded his head in acceptance, grateful for the answer to his unspoken question.

"So why are you really here Nathan?" Coach Durham asked. "I know you're interested in the team, but you turned down my offer to come to practice and came during the day instead. Do you need something son? Or did you come today because your little wife is here and you wanted a chance to see her?"

Nathan paused for a minute, surprised the coach had read him so easily. He didn't want to sound like a baby, but he was frustrated enough that he needed to talk to someone. The two men in the room with him had been open and honest with him so far. "Do you know when you walk into a room and everyone stops talking?" The men nodded, both their faces showing confusion at the topic of conversation. "Since the accident that's what I feel like all the time. I feel like I'm on the outside of my own life looking in."

Lucas looked at the coach who gestured at him to be the one to step in and try to help his brother. "Nobody wants you to feel that way Nate," he started. "The doctors don't think you should be told everything yet. They want us to wait and see what you are able to remember on your own and they don't want you to be stressed. Your mom and Haley are both trying to do what's best for your recovery."

"By making me feel like an idiot?" Nathan complained, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. "I don't have all my memories, but I'm not stupid. I can tell when people are avoiding things or hedging the truth. I still notice when people change the subject as soon as I walk in or stop talking all together. Don't you think that worrying about what is being hidden is hard on me? Imagining what could be so bad that I can't know about it?"

"I know I probably sound whiney," Nathan sighed in frustration, "and I know that everyone is trying to do what is best for me. I guess it just feel like I should have some say in what that is."

"I think you need to tell them how you feel," Lucas reasoned. "They wouldn't want you to be upset like this."

"I don't know what's worse, the keeping secrets, or the avoiding me to keep them. I can't even seem to catch them long enough to ask them a question much less to have this kind of conversation." Nathan told them.

"I'm sure you are just imagining things Nate. They aren't actually avoiding you, they are just busy," Lucas laughed.

"Oh really?" Nathan challenged him. "Three nights in a row Haley went to bed before 9, without telling me, and she sleeps so far to the edge of the bed that I keep expecting her to fall off. We live in the same house, we are sort of sharing a room, and I barely see her. She's already informed me that she is totally booked for every hour of the weekend and to not wait up for her," he told his brother who was starting to cringe. "My mother has started working until all hours so I'm already in bed when she gets home too. Still think I'm imagining it?"

"Haley is really busy with coming back to school and everything," Lucas tried, knowing it sounded weak, but wanting to defend his best friend.

"She wasn't even supposed to come back to school until Monday, then all of a sudden she changed her mind and threw herself right back into it all at once. She purposely made herself this busy."

Lucas started to break in but Nathan stopped him. "Let me ask you a question Lucas. I'm sure she has been really busy before, but when was the last time she was so busy she couldn't find a 10 minute window for me?" Nathan asked. Lucas didn't have anything to say in response.

"Everything seemed to be going well at our dinner the other night, but I don't know if I said something wrong or did something..." Nathan continued, his tone defeated. "I feel like I'm letting her down, like I'm losing her. I'm afraid that she is avoiding me because she doesn't want to upset me by telling me what's wrong. How am I supposed to fix it if she won't even talk to me?"

"I don't know little brother," Lucas said, giving Nathan a quick hug, "but I'll try to talk to her. Just don't let yourself worry about this too much okay? Haley loves you more than anything and whatever this is that's going on with her doesn't change that."


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Things are about to get bumpy for our favorite duo. When I originally started this, I planned on having it meet up with the original show at the end of the season as though you could just stick this in as a replacement season and keep going. The further I get into it though, the more ideas I have and less I want to have things end up the same.

 **Ch 12**

"Haley," Lucas tried to corner her as she came out from the back of the Cafe

"What's up Luke?" she asked impatiently. "I have to get this to a customer."

"You have a break soon? I need to talk to you," he said, taking a seat at the counter. "I talked to Nathan earlier."

Haley stopped, her posture drooping at the mention of her husband's name. "Where?"

"I went in to talk to coach during study hall and found my brother in his office pouring his heart out. What are you doing Hales?"

"I don't know what you mean," Haley evaded, pulling a rag out of her apron and wiping the counter. "I'm not doing anything other than working."

"Well whatever you are not doing," he said, making air quotation marks around the not, "is hurting him. He's confused and frustrated enough without you going out of your way to ignore him."

Haley sighed and crossed to a nearby bench to sit down, her best friend following her. "You don't understand Luke," she started. "I'm not trying to hurt him, but the doctors are convinced that letting him find out about any of the bad stuff from the last couple of years will seriously damage his recovery. I don't want to lie to him but things just keep coming up and there are only so many times you can change the subject before it gets pitiful. I am trying to do what's best for him."

"I know what the doctors said, but you didn't hear him. He thinks he did something wrong, that it's his fault you are avoiding him."

"I've never wanted that," Haley said, worrying her lip between her teeth, "I don't know what do Luke. This is so hard."

"Look Hales, I know what the doctor said, and I'm sure he knows what he's talking about, but you know Nathan better than anyone. Doing it this way can't possibly be good for either of you. I think you need to stop worrying so much and follow your heart," Lucas said.

"What if it makes things worse?" she asked him.

"You didn't see what I did. I don't know that it can get much worse. He was a mess Hales."

* * *

Instead of going to bed, Nathan decided to watch more basketball. He knew he had played these games, but had no memories of having done so. It was strange, sort of like seeing into the future of what he remembered he'd been working towards. Cooper had watched with him for a while before deciding to call it a night and leaving him alone. He had waited around for his wife to get home but when she finally got home from the Cafe around 9 she immediately went up to bed as had become her habit. He looked at the clock and considered going up and joining her. It was midnight and he knew his wife had been asleep for hours but he couldn't convince himself to go up and sleep in the same bed yet so far away from his wife. The distance and silence was getting to him. Something needed to change. He felt like he was losing his mind. He was still sitting on the couch when he fell asleep somewhere in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Haley woke up from a restless sleep to find that Nathan had never come to bed. She had planned on talking to him when he came up but fell asleep before that happened. She sighed, knowing that she had work all day and their talk would have to be put off again until tonight.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed before going downstairs. She had taken extra shifts at the diner in order to avoid Nathan but now that she had decided to go ahead and talk to him, she was regretting her actions. She should have gone straight in to him last night instead of waiting for him to come to bed. She had wanted to shower first and hadn't realized she was as tired as she was. She didn't think she'd made it more than 5 minutes from when she sat on the bed to falling asleep. This pregnancy was making her feel like a little kid that needed an early bedtime.

She headed for the kitchen and her morning routine of toast and fruit, wondering where Nathan was when she heard him once again in the throes of a nightmare. She went into the den and said his name, pushing on his arm to try and wake him up. He didn't react at all to her prodding so she moved in front of him and said it again, pushing against him harder. His head was thrashing back and forth and he was gasping for breath. She was getting scared, both because he wouldn't wake up and that he would hurt himself. She climbed onto his lap, her knees straddling his thighs and pulled his head against her chest, saying his name over and over as she tried to hold him still and calm him. After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a minute or two he calmed and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in relief, glad the thrashing had stopped, until she realized that he was shaking and sobbing against her chest. She held onto him, running her hands across his shoulders and over his back in soothing motions until he finally started to calm down, his grip loosening around her waist until she was finally able to lean back far enough to see his face.

"God Haley," he said, his breath still uneven, his eyes red rimmed and swollen. "I can't lose you," he said, pulling her closer again. "That's what I was thinking," he continued, "I was screaming your name and thinking that it couldn't be the end. That I couldn't lose you, that I had to live to see you again."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in concern. "I'm right here. It was just a nightmare. You're fine."

"It wasn't a nightmare," he told her desperately, his heart still pounding as he fought for control.

"Okay, take a deep breath," she said, taking his face between her palms. "Now explain."

"I remembered the accident, I was reliving it. I remember watching the limo fall into the water. I remember telling you that I love you and you pleading with me not to jump in. I'm sorry Hales," he told her, shaking his head. "I had to do it. I couldn't leave them there to die."

"I know," she said, her tears starting to flow. "That's just who you are. You were so brave."

"I dove into the water and it was cold, so much colder than I expected. It was hard to swim against the current and debris. I found the car, but I couldn't get the doors open. I saw the back window was shattered and I swam through it into the car. Cooper and Rachel were both there but they were unconscious. I managed to get Cooper out of his seatbelt, but I was out of air so I had to go to the small pocket that was left down there . I remember screaming your name and praying that I would be able to see you again. I went back and forth and managed to pull them out toward the back. I got Cooper out and went back for her but when I tried to head for the surface, I got caught on something. I couldn't get my arm loose and then I was running out of air again. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I wanted to give up but all I could think about was you and that I had to find a way back to you. I finally managed to get free and then there's was this blinding pain and it all went black."

"I'm so sorry you had to live through that," Haley said, her heart breaking for him. She remembered how scared she had been watching from the bridge but being stuck underwater would have been terrifying.

"It was like I was there again Hales. I could feel it all, the fear, the pain, the love. You are what kept me fighting when I wanted to give in. I couldn't leave you alone."

He leaned forward suddenly and slanted his lips over hers, the adrenaline from his dream still pumping through his veins. She hesitated for a moment, surprise and then longing flowing through her as she returned the kiss. God she had missed kissing him. He was the only man she had kissed like this, but she knew that he was a master of the art. Her hands found their way to the back of his head, pulling him closer as the kiss went even deeper. His hands roamed over her back, unable to get close enough. It was like they were starved for each other and couldn't get enough.

Eventually they pulled apart, the need for air becoming desperate. She rested her forehead against his as they brought their ragged breathing back to normal. "I love you," he told her, his eyes meeting hers for several seconds before giving her a soft quick kiss and pulling her back so that her head rested on his chest. He held her like that for what seemed like an eternity, his hands idly playing with the long strands of her hair. "It's like a drug," he broke the silence, "this feeling. I don't know how I survived even a minute without it."

She agreed with him, content for the moment to be held in his arms. "We need to talk," she said, now even more sure that her decision to answer at least some of his questions was the right one. He was starting to remember things and she didn't want him to remember something they had kept from him.

"I'm trying to be patient," he told her, his hands now drawing circles on her shoulders. "It's just so hard not knowing."

"I know," she admitted, "and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It wasn't how I should have dealt with the situation. I wish I could..."

"Haley, it's time to go," Deb yelled, her voice echoing through the quiet room as she walked by the doorway. "Oh," she said, peeking her head in. "I'm sorry... I just... uh... you said you needed a ride to the cafe."

Haley groaned in frustration. She had gotten caught up in Nathan and completely forgotten that she was supposed to be leaving for work. "Could you cover for me?"

"Sorry, I would if I could, but I have two contractors meeting me at Tric in an hour to discuss a few renovations. "

Haley leaned in and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing off his lap. "We will definitely have that talk later," she told him before grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes. "I'm supposed to work all day but I'll see if someone can cover for me so I can leave early. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Nathan headed up to his room to take a shower and change. He was impatient for Haley to come home so they could talk and maybe kiss some more. That kiss earlier had been intense, as had the conversation. He took a long shower, letting the hot water soothe his still sore muscles before getting out and going into his room and getting dressed. He decided to grab his basketball and go outside. He couldn't do much but he could dribble a little and shoot some free throws. He went to his closet, knowing that he'd always kept a basketball or two up on his top shelf.

He slid opened the closet door, noticing that there were two big boxes in the front that would have to be moved to find anything else. He opened the first box, finding it full of trophies and plaques. He looked through them, finding ones for All-State first and second teams, Team MVP, All-Conference team, etc. He wasn't surprised to find that every single one of them was for basketball. Dan had made sure from the time he was small it became his life's main focus.

He pulled the next one down, expecting more awards of some sort but was surprised to find it was full of newspaper and magazine clippings. He picked up the article on top and started to read it. _Haley James Scott: A Breath of Fresh Air._ He flipped through them and found they were all articles about Haley. He read a few, confusion marring his features as he looked at the dates. He couldn't figure out how all this fit into what he knew of their past. Haley made it sound like she had just started recording recently, but there were a couple of months worth of the articles, all dated the previous year. He picked up another one, this title reading , _Michelle Branch Big Fan of Newcomer Haley James_.

He sat down on his bed, another memory flowing through him.

 _"Michelle Branch likes my voice," Haley said, sitting on the counter in front of her husband, "She thinks I can be a singer...a real one. Chris said she wants me on tour..."_

The memory eventually ended and he rubbed his hands over his face, his heart thudding in his chest. She had left him, just like his father had told him. It was no wonder Dan hadn't felt the need to embellish, his heart already felt like it was being torn out of his chest. How could they have kept this from him? How had they gotten past this? He looked in the box, hoping to find more answers and underneath the clippings he found a stack of envelopes, all addressed to him at High Flyers. He was surprised to see that he had gone to High Flyers, the most prestigious basketball camp in the country. He had dreamed of going there someday and apparently that had happened as well. He wondered how that had fit in with the tour and continued to dig, the biggest surprise yet being the annulment papers at the bottom of the box. They hadn't gotten an annulment had they? Could that have been the real reason for the second wedding? He didn't think they would have lied to him about something that big, but they certainly seemed to be in favor of hiding things from him so he wasn't so sure.

How could this be happening? He was so optimistic an hour ago, so excited and impatient he was incapable of sitting and waiting for her to come home. He knew they needed to talk about this, knew she should have a chance to explain, but at the moment, he didn't think could be in the same room with her. He needed to get out of here and calm down first.

He grabbed the stack of envelopes on the bed, his instincts telling him they were important, and left the house. He had to find somewhere quiet to decompress, somewhere quiet he wouldn't have to worry about seeing anyone he knew. He thought for a minute and realized he knew just the place.

* * *

Haley finished her first shift and took off her apron. Business had been slow since the early morning breakfast rush and Karen had told her to go ahead and go home. Things had gone so well this morning with Nathan. She knew they had some difficult things to talk about, but she had made up her mind that she was done avoiding things. They were going to handle this the way they always did, straight forward and together.

She drove home and parked the car, looking forward to giving her husband a kiss when she walked in only to find the house surprisingly quiet. She checked in the den and looked on the fridge for a note before remembering that her husband didn't know they had used that method of communication in the past. She started to pull out her phone before realizing she should check their room first, remembering that Nathan hadn't slept well the night before and could have decided to lay down for a while.

She made her way up the stairs and opened the door to their room, letting out a surprised gasp at the mess in front of her. There were papers strewn all over the bed and even some on the floor. She walked closer and her surprise turned to horror when she realized what the papers were. This was definitely not good. She knew now why her husband wasn't there. He often left to avoid a conversation he wasn't ready to have, telling her once that it was so that he didn't say things he would regret. She had to find him and talk to him, she just hoped he would listen.

* * *

Nathan sat on the bottom bleacher bouncing the ball back and forth between his hands. He had planned on shooting around when he got here but the long walk took more out of him than he had expected. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what he'd just discovered. He found that it wasn't actually her leaving for the tour that had him the most upset. He had been thinking of Dan's words about her leaving him all week and it was almost a relief to know that she left him for a much deserved music tour rather than just to get away from him. The thought that she had kissed someone else and left with that same person made his blood boil. He'd seen a picture of the guy with her in a couple of the articles and couldn't get the thought out of his mind that she had kissed that jerk while they were married.

In frustration he dribbled the ball too hard and it bounced away, rolling all the way down the court. He thought about going after it but decided instead to use its loss as a sign that maybe it was time to open the envelopes.

He looked at the dates and picked the earliest one, pulling out a single page of beige stationary. He unfolded it, the view of his name at the top enough to tell him the writers identity. He'd only seen it a few times, but there was only one person who had that distinct girly handwriting.

 _Dear Nathan,_

 _I've tried calling you and you never answered so I figured this was the best way to reach you. I have so many things I want to tell you, but now that I sit down to write this, I'm not sure where to start._

 _I know I said this the other night, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever let anything come between us. I'm sorry that I ever let you think that you weren't enough for me, that anything else could ever be more important to me than our marriage. I'm sorry that I ever caused you pain. I'm especially sorry that I caused you to doubt that you were the only one for me. That you ever believed that I would choose someone else over you. I love you more than my own life Nathan. I could never even imagine wanting anyone else the way that I want you every minute of every day. You are my life._

 _I've never regretted anything in my life the way that I regret leaving you. I wish I could go back in time and take it all back because no amount of fame or applause or success can be enough to replace the hole in my heart without you. No matter how great the tour was or how excited I felt, I missed you every day. I want you to know that. There was never a time that I loved any of it more than I love you._

 _I hope things are going well at camp. You love the game and I want you to have fun and make the most of this opportunity. Even when you have rough days, never doubt that you deserve to be there. You worked hard for this chance and you earned it. I'm so proud of you. Show them the amazing player you are Nathan Scott._

 _I want you back in my life Nathan. I love you and I'll still be here waiting for you when you get home. I'm not going to give up on us this time Nathan. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust back. You own my heart and soul and I promise we will be happy together again._

 _Always and Forever,_

 _Haley_

Nathan re-folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. There were 10 more envelopes and each of them looked like it had a similar letter inside but he didn't reach for them. He wondered how he had ever gotten past this pain, this heartache, enough to let her back in. To trust her again.

He stood up and headed down the court for the ball. He'd come here to be alone, to think things through but the thoughts continuously pouring through his head were anything but helpful right now. He needed the feel of the ball, the rhythm of the game. Once he stepped onto the court, nothing else mattered. He picked up the ball and went to the free throw line, dribbling the ball a couple times, spinning it in his hands and then putting up the one handed shot. It swished cleanly through the net and he went to retrieve it, doing the same routine over and over again. His body was sore and he knew he should probably stop but he was afraid he would break down if he did.

The loud sound of a gym door opening broke his concentration and he missed the shot, his gaze traveling to the other end of the gym.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Nathan said, retrieving his ball as the visitor approached.

"You supposed to be doing that yet?"

Nathan ignored the question and stepped back to the free throw line. "Just needed to get away from everything for a while," he said after releasing another shot.

Nathan sat in silence for a few minutes, debating with himself on whether or not he should talk. "I'm assuming you know all about when Haley went on her tour last year?" he finally asked.

"Haley was going to tell you..."

"Haley didn't tell me anything," he said angrily. "I found a box in my closet with newspaper clippings and letters and even anullment papers."

"You need to go talk to your wife about this. I know you don't remember any of it, but..."

"I do," Nathan said, interrupting. "Well, a little of it anyway. I remembered it while I was looking through the box."

"That's a great sign Nathan. You're starting to get your memory back," Lucas told him.

"I've had a few," Nathan admitted, "so far they have been ones I'd rather have not gotten back. There have also been a couple of times I didn't get a full memory, but something has looked or sounded strangely familiar."

"That's awesome Nate," Lucas said, "I mean about the memories."

Nathan looked over at his brother in annoyance. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your wife and I have been looking all over town for you for the last couple of hours," Lucas told him. "We were worried about you."

"Because everyone seems to think I'm incapable of taking care of myself," Nathan said harshly, "because poor Nathan doesn't deserve to know his wife cheated on him and then ran away with the guy for over 2 months?"

"It wasn't like that Nate," Lucas said, rubbing his hands over his face. He had been worried from the beginning that something like this would happen if they continued to keep things from him. He shouldn't have waited so long to talk to Haley about it. "Haley loves you and she's sorry. She never meant to hurt you."

"I know she's sorry," Nathan said, his anger deflating. "I have the letters she wrote me after she got back. I only read the first one, but that's what she said. That she was sorry. How did I get past this Luke? I don't understand because right now I don't even have most of my memories and I feel like my heart is breaking. It's so real, so fresh like it just happened." He looked at Lucas and could see some confusion. "That's how most of the memories are when I get them. It's not like a movie that I'm watching from the outside, it's like I'm reliving them. I can feel the hurt, the pain, the doubt and confusion of every moment. I can feel the love and the heartbreak."

Lucas sighed and took a seat. He remembered how hard Nathan had taken it when it first happened, the downward spiral it had started him on. They didn't have months for him to recover this time. With what Haley had confided in him earlier today, she needed her husband right now. He had to try and do some damage control.

"You know Haley wasn't ever with him," Lucas said, watching Nathan's reaction. "Chris I mean. He kissed her and she admits she let him, but that was it. She never did it again. It was all about the music for her."

Nathan looked up at his brother, surprised to hear that he seemed to know what the hardest part of this revelation had been. "You told me once," Lucas answered knowingly. "You said that she left for Chris. That she chose him over you, but it's not true Nathan. Whether I have always approved or not, it's always been you that she wanted, that she fell in love with and married."

"But she still left," Nathan said, sitting down next to Lucas. "She knew how I felt and she left anyway."

"She made a mistake," Lucas said, receiving a glare from his brother, "okay, a big mistake, but she came back to you. She gave up the chance to do a solo album and continue touring because she loves you and couldn't stand being away from you." He reached out and grabbed the ball from Nathan, spinning it in his hands. "It might not feel like it now, but you worked through this and came out stronger because of it. Don't let it tear you apart again." He stood up and walked onto the court, shooting a three-pointer and enjoying the feeling of the ball going softly through the net. He brought the ball back over and stood in front of Nathan. "Let me take you home."

"I'm not ready Luke," he said, holding up his hand before Lucas could say anything. "I know I need to talk to her... I do... but I'm still trying to sort through all the memories and emotions right now and I need some space. If I go talk to her she will start to cry and I'll feel guilty and it'll just make all of this more confusing. I promise I'll go home and talk to her, but I just can't yet."

"You can stay at my house," Lucas told him with a sigh. "It won't be the first time you crashed with me. But I am calling and telling her where you will be. I'm not going to let her continue to worry about you."

Nathan nodded, "Thanks Luke... for everything. Have you always gotten dragged into our problems like this?"

"Always," Luke laughed. "I guess it's what happens when your best friend and your brother get married."

Nathan walked over and grabbed his letters and followed Lucas toward his car.

"By the way Nate," Lucas said as they got in the car. "You said you found annulment papers, but apparently you didn't look at them very closely." He saw his brother shake his head. "Maybe you should."


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I know this seems like I'm piling it on poor Nathan right now, but I have my reasons. I promise, we will get to see plenty happy Naley and Naley/baby scenes but there will also be more drama as the story continues. I think too much drama or too much fluff gets boring so I try to have a decent amount of both.

I am keeping some of my original plans, just with some different twists and turns so it should be exciting to see how they come out. Thanks to my reviewers and followers. It's exciting to see people enjoying my story. It really encourages me to keep writing and updating quickly.

Disclaimer: I dont own One Tree Hill or its characters but I did borrow some dialogue from episode 1x9

* * *

 **Ch 13**

Haley was pulling up to the front of the Scott beach house when Lucas called and told her he had found her husband. She sighed in relief, knowing that she had been saved from another possible confrontation with her father-in-law. She had doubted Nathan would have come here anyway, but between her and Lucas they had been running out of places to look and she was getting worried.

"Thanks Luke," she said, pulling back out and heading toward home. "I'll meet you at the house in a few minutes."

"Actually Hales, he's going to stay with me tonight. We could use some brother bonding time," Lucas said, hearing his brother snort at the excuse. "I'll try and bring him home in the morning."

"Is he okay?" she asked softly, seeing right through her friend's excuse. "How's he handling it?"

"Yeah," Lucas said carefully. "We'll be fine." Nathan was already touchy about people treating him like a child, he wouldn't appreciate them holding a conversation about his well-being right in front of him. "Just relax and have a peaceful evening. We've been having a good time. I think we're going to order pizza and watch some basketball. My mom is gone so we'll have a guys night."

"Thank you Luke," Haley said, "I'm sure he is pretty upset right now, just take good care of him for me please."

"Of course," he answered, pulling up to his mother's house. "You don't even have to ask."

"Haley's worried about me isn't she?" Nathan asked as they got out of the car.

Lucas sighed, "It isn't that she doesn't trust you or think you can take care of yourself Nate. Haley is a worrier. She loves you, so she worries. It's what she does "

By unspoken agreement, the brothers decided to try and keep the evening light and stress free. They watched basketball, played some video games, and joked around. It was amazing to Lucas how quickly their relationship was coming back to them despite Nathan's lack of memories. He wished Nathan's relationship with his wife was going as smoothly.

* * *

Nathan once again stood at the free throw line shooting one handed free throws. He'd woken up early and decided to come back here to think some more. He found that he liked Lucas and he could feel them starting get their relationship back, but regardless of their blood ties, Lucas was first and foremost Haley's best friend. He needed to get his mind together and decide what to say when he saw his wife again. He'd convinced Lucas to let him stay for two nights but he knew that his hospitality had run out. He told Nathan he expected him to go home and deal with his problems by talking to his wife.

He'd read three more of her letters each of the previous nights, but instead of giving him the clarity he had hoped for, they just confused him even more. She seemed so sincere and so loving, like what he'd observed and felt since the accident, but it contrasted so much with the pain he felt from the scene he remembered. He wished he could remember all of it and not just one tense, hurtful conversation. A conversation that he reluctantly admitted hadn't shown him at his best either. Lucas hadn't been as much help as he'd hoped, trying not to take sides between his two friends. For the first time in his life he found himself wishing he had kept a journal. It would have been so nice to have something to tell him what his own thoughts had been.

He heard the door to the gym open and he groaned, he'd only been here for 30 minutes. Couldn't a guy get some time to think? "I left you a note and told you I needed to be alone dickhead."

"Well," a voice laughed, "I haven't been called that in quite a few years."

Nathan spun around in embarrassment. "Coach, I didn't know it was you."

"I thought that was probably the case," Whitey laughed. "I'm assuming you thought I was that brother of yours."

Nathan nodded his head sheepishly, taking another shot that swished right through the net.

"Haven't lost your touch I see," the coach said, gesturing toward the hoop. "You just feeling the need to play or something else on your mind?"

Nathan went and gathered the ball, coming back to stand next to his coach. He dribbled the ball a few times, "How much do you know about when Haley left for her tour?" he asked.

Coach Durham walked over and sat on the bottom row of the bleachers. "Not a much as I would have if it had it happened during the season, but enough," he said, gesturing for Nathan to join him. "News traveled around school of course, and you and I talked a couple times. She told you?"

"No," Nathan said, "I found out on my own."

"Well, what did she say about it? She could tell you a lot more about the situation than I could," Whitey laughed.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, gripping the ball between his hands. "I haven't actually talked to her about it yet."

"Well why the hell not?" Coach asked him gruffly. He had come to love Nathan like a son, but sometimes he just wanted to smack him upside the head.

"I'm not ready to face her," Nathan said, "I was so hurt and confused and now I'm not sure what to think.."

"Well that's all the more reason to go talk to her. She's the only one that's going to be able to help you, to explain it all. I know that she made a mistake, but she came back and asked your forgiveness and you gave it to her. I don't care whether you remember it or not, she's your wife and you can't hold it against her again."

"It's not fair that I feel like I have to just get over this like it never happened. It feels like it just happened to me and I'm so angry and frustrated that I can't remember..."

"Look Nathan," Whitey said, "you of all people should know that life isn't fair. Haley is your wife and you love her. That means you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and acting like a jackass, and go home to work things out with her. She has forgiven you for quite a bit in the past."

Nathan looked up at him, wondering what the coach meant by that. "Last year, you took something, I don't know what, to help you try and break your dad's scoring record. You ended up passing out during the game and being taken to the hospital. I don't know the details, but I know you went to her house that night and she forgave you."

 _"Hey, its me. Um, I guess I'm just worried about you. I really hate the way we ended things," Haley said into the phone as she paced back and forth across her room._

 _"So do I." Nathan said, stepping into her doorway. "Nobody answered the door."_

 _"They're gone for the weekend," Haley explained, turning off the phone and setting it down."How are you?" she asked quietly._

 _"Not so good. Can I- " Nathan said, stepping forward and embracing her. They hugged for a moment, both of them upset. "I made a lot of mistakes, Haley." He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Sometimes because of my dad, sometimes by choice." He sat down on her bed, taking her hand. "I just can't do it anymore."_

 _Haley sat down next to him and rubbed her hand over his back in comfort, "It's okay…"_

 _"No. No, it's not okay. I'm not okay," he said. "When I fell on the floor tonight. I was so scared. So terrified. Then I saw you and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, how nothing else matters."_

 _Haley smiled softly, rubbing her hand through Nathan's hair before placing her hands on his face and leaning in to kiss him. They kissed for just a moment before_ _Haley got up and walked to her bedroom door._

 _"Haley," Nathan said softly. She turned to look at him, "Can I stay with you tonight?"_

 _She looked at him, at the raw need she saw on his face and she closed her door._

"You told me that her ability to forgive you and see past your mistakes was one of the things that made you fall in love with her," Whitey continued, unaware of the memories that had just flowed through Nathan's mind. "Now it's time to do the same thing for her."

Nathan was taken aback, his newest memory bittersweet. He could feel the self doubt, the strain, the embarrassment he had felt that night and over all of it came the relief that she had accepted and loved him so completely despite his flaws. He felt the awe and the love he had felt that night. "I want to get past this, I do. I hate feeling like this. I don't want to hurt her."

"When Haley first left," Coach said, "you were a wreck and you acted like an ass. You drank a lot, you skipped school, you even got suspended. You pushed people away and wouldn't let anyone help you get through it. But even at your darkest moment, you never really wanted anything more than for her to just come back to you. You weren't worried about forgiving her or knowing what to say, you just wanted to have her with you again. This is your marriage Nathan. You can't keep hiding from it. It's too important for that. You need to go home and talk to her."

Nathan nodded. His coach was right. He needed to go home and talk to Haley.

"Now, call your wife and tell her you're coming home. I'll drop you off."

Nathan took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, surprised to find 4 missed calls and a voicemail message. He retrieved the message, noticing it was from his mom, "Nathan, I've taken Haley to the hospital. Please come as soon as you get this. She needs you."

"Coach," Nathan said, snapping his phone closed. "That was my mom. She took Haley to the hospital. Can you take me there instead?"

* * *

"It doesn't seem so important now does it?" Whitey asked as they made their way to the hospital.

"What? Of course it's important. She's in the hospital. I wish she had told me what was going on. I can't get her on her cell," Nathan said, tapping his feet in irritation as he looked out the window. "Can't you drive any faster?"

Coach ignored his surliness, knowing it came from a place of fear. "I meant what you were so upset about earlier. It doesn't matter so much right now does it? All that matters is Haley," Coach said. Nathan spun his head around. "I've been there son. You need to stop worrying so much about filling in all the pieces Nathan. They are just details. How do you feel about Haley?"

"I love her. I don't remember all the whens and whys, but I do," Nathan admitted.

"Then don't worry about the rest of it, you'll figure it out later. Just follow your heart."

"What if it's too late?" Nathan asked. "She didn't say what was wrong. It could be anything. Neither one of them answer their phones when I call either. I shouldn't have stayed away so long."

"Don't imagine the worst son," Whitey said, "but remember this feeling and don't ever take the time you have with her for granted. Take it from someone who knows. Life is too short to waste time on things that don't really matter in the long run."

Coach Durham pulled up in front of the doors to the Emergency Room and Nathan quickly jumped out. He was immediately met by Lucas running along the sidewalk from the parking lot. "Looks like you're in good hands. Remember what I told you and don't waste another minute."

* * *

They found Nathan's mom almost as soon as they walked through the doors. "Where's Haley? Is she okay? What's going on?" Nathan asked quickly, scanning the room for his wife.

"She's already been taken back to a bed. Let me take you to her," Deb said, grabbing her son's hand and leading him away while Lucas followed.

"Brooke is on her way. We'll be here if you need anything." Lucas told them as they walked. They made their way to a small area that was sectioned off with a curtain and found Haley laying pale against the white sheets. Deb stepped back and Nathan walked past her, taking the chair next to his wife and reaching out to hold her hand.

Deb looked at Lucas and gestured for him to follow her back out toward the waiting room.

"Is it the baby?" Lucas asked when they were far enough away.

Deb nodded, "she's been bleeding and cramping pretty heavily for the last few hours. The doctor told us to come and have it checked out. They are also a little concerned about her blood pressure.

"Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?" he asked.

"Haley should be fine. They won't know about the baby until they do the ultrasound."

"How is she holding up?" Lucas asked, worried about his best friend. He knew that despite the unexpectedness of this pregnancy and the complications it would cause, she already loved her baby.

"Better than I would be," Deb said. "She's strong, but she needs Nathan too."

"Do you think he's ready for this?" Luke asked, gesturing toward the partition.

"No one is ever ready to be a parent," Deb said honestly. "Is he ready to find out she's pregnant? I don't know. I hope so, because our time is up. He's grown into a very strong young man. We're just going to have to count on that strength being enough because she needs him right now."

* * *

"What's going on Hales?" Nathan said, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant," Haley blurted out. "Sorry," she said, noting his surprised reaction. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

Nathan's closed his eyes for a moment, his head shaking as though he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Pregnant?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, but everything was already so awkward and the doctors didn't want us to tell you anything that would cause you stress and I was so worried about how you would react and then you were gone for two days and..."

"Haley," Nathan said, stopping her ramblings. "I get it. Wow. I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to say right now. Did I know about this? I mean, before the accident?"

"No," she said, willing him to understand. She hadn't wanted to keep this from him. "I just found out the morning of the wedding and then we didn't see each other until the ceremony, and then there was the reception and I didn't get a chance. I started to tell you in the car but then the accident happened and..."

"Okay...okay," Nathan mumbled, trying to calm down. His mind was racing. He was going to be a father. Damn it. He was 17 and he was going to have a wife and baby to take care of. He wasn't even done with high school yet. He didn't have a job. Hell, he didn't even remember the last 4 years of his life. How the hell was he supposed to handle being a dad. His throat was getting tight and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Nathan," Haley said, squeezing his hand and bringing his focus back to her. She'd thought for a moment that he was going to pass out his breathing had gotten so shallow. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "So that's what we're here for right? Is everything okay? Is it, I mean is the baby okay?" He groaned at his own ineptness. He knew he had to get it together, there was no time for him to fall apart now. He needed to stop sounding like an idiot and be strong and supportive. Haley needed him right now and they'd have to figure out the rest later. He took another deep breath and tried to steady himself.

"We don't know yet," she said, her voice breaking, "I have been having some pain and I've been bleeding. They are going to do an ultrasound in a few minutes to see what's going on. I'm so scared Nathan. I can't lose this baby."

"It's going to be okay," he said, moving to sit next to her on the bed and pulling her against his chest. "An ultrasound," he said. "That's where you get to see the baby right? Have you had one of those before?"

Haley nodded her head, "It was so amazing," she told him, a smile forming despite the gravity of the situation. "We could see his tiny little body and hear his heartbeat. Your mom went with me and she was great but I was so sad that you missed it."

"He? It's a boy?" Nathan asked in surprise, "You know that already? I mean, you don't even look like you're pregnant yet."

"No, no," Haley said, "We won't know for a couple more months, although I do think it's going to be a boy. Just a feeling I have I guess."

"Okay Mrs. Scott," a plump, friendly faced woman said as she pulled back the curtain and entered. "I'm Dr. Norris. "

"I'm Haley and this is my husband Nathan," she responded, still leaning against her husband's chest. She was still scared but him being there with her made her feel safer. It always had.

"We're going to take a look and see what's going on in there," the doctor said. "How much pain would you say you are having on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"Probably a 2 now," Haley told her, "but it was a 3 or 4 earlier."

"Has the bleeding slowed down any more?" She gestured to Haley to lay back flat against the bed and pull up her shirt. The doctor then grabbed a tube and squeezed some clear gel onto her patient's skin. Nathan looked at Haley's still flat stomach and couldn't believe that a baby was growing inside there, their baby. He swallowed hard, reminding himself this was no time to panic

"Yes, but it hasn't totally stopped." The woman took out a wand like instrument and started to move it around on Haley's abdomen, pressing a little harder at some places to get a better look at some things, taking measurements, checking for possible problems.

"I'm hoping we can find a heartbeat without doing the ultrasound internally. It's not always detectable though at this point in the pregnancy," the doctor said, turning a knob on the machine and placing the wand back on her skin and moving it slowly. Soon a fast heartbeat came through the speaker, the steady sound so clear and strong it surprised Nathan and caused him to break out in a big smile. That was really his kid in there, equal parts of both Haley and him.

"Sometimes around the 4, 8, and 12 week marks women experience something we call breakthrough bleeding. It's not uncommon, although it's not usually this extensive, so we want to be careful," she said, moving the wand around a little more. "Everything looks okay and since the bleeding has slowed I don't think there is anything to be worried about right now. I do want you to take it easy for a few days and get lots of rest. You should also make a follow up appointment with your normal OB/GYN"

"Could we get a printout?" Haley asked, gesturing toward the screen.

"Sure," she smiled as she quickly tapped a few buttons and then handed Nathan the picture while Haley cleaned off and straightened her clothes. "I'm going to go ahead and fill out the paperwork and then you can get out of here. Just remember to get lots of fluids and rest. No lifting anything heavy or doing any strenuous exercise for a few days. And try to avoid stress. Your blood pressure was a little higher than we like to see."

"Ha," Haley snorted, knowing that with the situation they found themselves in stress was basically unavoidable. "I'll do my best."

"It was nice to meet you both," the doctor said before leaving. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Could you hand me my shoes? Nathan?"

"What?" he asked, finally looking up from the picture in his hands.

"My shoes? Can you get them for me?"

"Oh, sure," he said, picking them up and slipping them onto her feet. "You feeling okay?"

"Tired," she said, "and relieved. How about you? I know this is a lot to take in right now."

"Yeah," Nathan said, looking back down at the small black and white photo. "Still trying to process it all."

"I know this must be so hard for you Nathan," she told him, "you've already got so much to deal with. I really appreciate you being here, I'm just sorry you had to find out like this."

"Hey," he told her, moving so he was standing directly in front of where she was still sitting and kissing her on the forehead. "You don't need to apologize for this. We'll figure it all out okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was so grateful that he knew, that he was there with her, and that their baby was okay. She started to cry tears of relief against his chest.

"Hey," he said, pulling back a little and cupping her cheek. "I promise, everything is going to be fine. Look at this right here. That's our baby," he said, showing her the picture.

"I don't know how we're going to do this," she said, "I love this baby so much already but it's not going to be easy."

"A wise man told me today that knowing all the details and having everything figured out isn't nearly as important as knowing how you feel and following your heart," he told her. "We'll just figure out the rest as it comes."

"I love you Nathan Scott," Haley said, leaning her head back against his chest.

"I love you too Hales."

* * *

"Mayor Scott, I have some interesting news"

"What is it Bruce? I'm trying to get this proposal written," Dan said impatiently. No matter how often he told him, his staff was constantly bothering him with things they should handle on their own.

"It's about your son Nathan." Dan's head came up, now fully interested. "It seems he was just at the hospital emergency room again."

"What happened? Is he hurt?" Dan said, standing up and grabbing his coat off the back of his seat. If something happened to Nathan, he was going to go make sure he was okay.

"He's fine, or at least the same. It appears he was there because his wife was afraid she was losing their baby."

"and?" Dan said unsteadily, sliding back down into his chair.

"And it appears you are going to be a grandfather."


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I have to admit, there are a few lines or scenes that I really loved from Season 4 so I have to cheat a little and in some way incorporate some of them/lines from them into the story. :) This won't be the end of either of these major situations for our couple, but here is some much awaited Naley conversation.

* * *

 **Ch 14**

Deb stopped the car in front of the house and Nathan quickly made his way to her side to help her out. "I don't need your help to get in the house Nathan. I'm pregnant, not elderly."

"You remember what you said to me about letting people help you?" he reminded her, walking her into the house with his arm around her waist and leading her to the couch. He set a pillow down for her to lean against and then helped her to sit down before taking off her shoes and putting her feet up.

"As sweet as this is," Haley laughed, "don't think you're going to be doing this for the rest of my pregnancy or you will drive me crazy."

"Okay," Nathan conceded, grabbing a blanket and laying it across her lap, "but you are going to let me take care of you for today at least. They said to take it easy and rest and that's what you are going to do."

"Okay, but I want you to sit here with me. We have a lot to talk about," she told him.

"Not right now. Brooke and Lucas are bringing us lunch from the cafe and they'll be here any minute," he said, starting to head for the kitchen.

"Nathan," she said, causing him to turn around. He could see the worry on her face and instantly felt bad for putting her off.

"I promise we will talk later. I just don't want to start this when I know we're going to get interrupted," he reassured her. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

He entered the kitchen just as Brooke and Lucas walked in with the food. Brooke put some mac and cheese and fruit on a plate for Haley and headed for the den, leaving the brothers alone in the kitchen.

"How you doing Nate?"

"I'm getting really sick of people asking me that," Nathan responded in irritation. Grabbing a plate and dishing out some food.

Lucas just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I haven't really had a lot of time to process it yet," he said, knowing that his brother wasn't asking about his physical well-being. He grabbed a fork and started picking at his food. Seeing that his brother wasn't satisfied with that answer either, he sighed and sat down before he continued. "I'm terrified and worried and happy all at the same time. I'm really trying to stay calm and just be there for Haley, but I am completely freaking out here. I am so not ready for this."

"It's going to be fine Nate. You guys are going to be great parents."

"Yeah, because I was raised with such a wonderful examples," Nathan scoffed.

"At least you know what not to do," Lucas joked, earning a glare from his brother. "Seriously Nate, I've watched you grow and mature the last couple of years. I know you don't remember it, but I still see it in you. You're already a good guy and a good husband. Now I have total faith that you will be a good dad. Besides, you won't have to do it alone. You have your mom and you have Brooke and me. I'm going to be an awesome uncle you know. More importantly, you have Haley and you know she is amazing at everything she does. Well, except sports, then she's a total klutz. "

Nathan smiled as he knew his brother had hoped. "Thanks Luke," he said pausing for a moment. "There's just so much we already had to figure out and now this makes every decision more complicated. We have to figure out college and housing and I don't know what to do about going back to school yet and then there's basketball. Haley is the only one working and that's not going to be enough money for us to live on, especially with a baby. We will need babysitters and... Ugh, every time I start thinking about it all I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate and now I'm rambling like Haley..."

"Just deal with one thing at a time. You've got plenty of time to get it figured out. It's not like the baby will be here tomorrow. Talk to your wife and work through it together. You can do this Nate."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Brooke said, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Tired, but a lot better than earlier. Thanks for lunch, I was starving," Haley told her, quietly eating her food.

"How did it go with Nathan, you know, telling him about the baby?" she asked, noticing that Haley seemed a little worried and distant.

"I'm not sure," Haley admitted. "It's not like we got the chance to have an in depth conversation in the emergency room. He tried to be supportive, but I'm pretty sure he was about 5 seconds from having a panic attack."

"I can't say I'm surprised. It's not something that any 17 year old boy wants to hear, even a married one," Brooke reminded her.

"He didn't seem unhappy about the baby, just scared. I can't blame him. I feel the same way and I have all my memories. I was worried about how he would feel before the accident and now it just seems like it's a lot to ask of him right now when he's already dealing with so much," Haley told her friend.

"Nathan loves you," Brooke said, "and he wants to be there for you. I know you two always want to protect each other, but this isn't the time. You need to do this together, for yourselves and your baby."

"I've got to say, he was adorable with the ultrasound. He kept staring at the picture and smiling."

"Way to go Boy Toy!"Brooke cheered, "Don't be too worried. At least he knows now and he isn't mad. He'll be okay, he just needs some time to get used to the idea."

The girls talked for a few more minutes about less stressful topics before Brooke brought up the accident. "I heard today that Rachel is being charged with reckless endangerment for grabbing the wheel and causing the accident. Plus underage drinking."

"Good," Haley said, "She got drunk and made a scene at our reception and then because of her Cooper and Nathan both almost died. She'll still probably only get a slap on the wrist."

"Well, her parents are having her come join them so we won't have to see her anymore," Brooke said.

"I can't say that I'm sorry to see her go," Haley said. "but I've got more important things to worry about than her."

"Speaking of," Brooke said, standing up, "I know you and Nate need to talk so I'm going to go get Lucas and get out of here. I'm really glad Baby Naley is okay. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

Dan Scott walked in to Karen's Cafe looking for his ex-wife who he was told would be here. He needed to find out if what he'd been told was true. Was it possible that his son was repeating his mistakes? He knew how hard a marriage was at such a young age, especially when you had a baby to go with it. He wanted so much more for his son.

"Deb isn't here right now," Karen said, coming to the counter.

Dan nodded, "I'm guessing she went to the hospital with Haley," Dan said, "I had hoped she'd be here. I don't think they would appreciate me showing up at the house."

"Who's fault is that?" Karen asked in annoyance. "Deb tried to stand by you, she gave you a million chances, and you kept screwing it up. It's no wonder she started drinking, it's probably the only way she was able put up with you as long as she did."

Dan looked around the Cafe, glad to see it was relatively quiet and no one was paying them much attention. "I'm actually here about Nathan," he told her, "I was told Haley is pregnant. I want to make sure they think this through. I don't want them to throw their lives away..."

"You should leave them alone," Karen told him. "You lost the right to have any say in Nathan's life a long time ago."

"I just want what is best for him," Dan argued. "I want him to have a chance reach his goals, to live his dreams. I don't want him to live a life of regret like I have. "

"Sometimes dreams change," Karen sighed. "Maybe Nathan's have, and maybe they haven't, but it's his life to live. Haley is the best thing that has ever happened to him and if you really want him to be happy, you will support whatever decisions they make."

"I can't support it if I feel they are making a mistake," Dan told her. "He's still a kid. He doesn't know what's best for him. He hasn't lived it like I have."

"Nathan has somehow, no thanks to you, grown into a good man. You are just too blind to see it. He's been declared an adult by the court and he's married. He doesn't trust you, he doesn't have to listen to you, and he wont after how you've acted. If you want to have any chance of being part of his life, or his child's, you are going to have to back off. Deb has been making amends for her mistakes and she is being given a place in their lives. If you can't do that, if you won't change and keep pushing them away, you are going to end up living the rest of your life alone."

"I love him and I want him to have the best life he can," Dan said.

"Well then, you need to make a decision Dan, because now is a time he needs you to be there for him. Not as a trainer or as a coach, but as a real father. "

* * *

Nathan cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen and put the leftovers in the fridge. He knew he was just using it as an excuse to put off the discussion they needed to have but he wasn't sure what to say. His talk with Lucas had helped steady his emotions but he knew there was so much they would have to figure out. He wiped the counter clean before deciding he had stalled long enough and heading to the family room, grabbing the piece of chocolate cake he put on a plate for his wife on the way.

Haley smiled when he handed her the cake, laughing lightly, "didn't take you long to figure out what I've been craving."

"It wasn't hard," he teased her, "you always crave chocolate."

"That's true," she said, taking a bite of cake before continuing, "but how do you know that?"

He shrugged, "Besides that most girls do? I've had a couple more memories, and more than once I've discovered that I know things without knowing how. Like, when I stayed with Lucas, I went and grabbed a sleeping bag without being told where they were. I just knew somehow. "

Haley nodded in understanding. They had been told that things like that might happen. "What were the memories?" she asked, motioning for him to sit next to her on the couch. When he did she stuck her legs back out so they rested across his thighs.

"Today, I remembered coming to you after the game I where I collapsed," he told her, rubbing his hands over her jean clad legs. "You had dark hair then," he smiled, "and it was shorter."

"We hadn't been dating for very long," she said, remembering with a soft smile. "That was the first night we ever spent together."

She saw Nathan smirk and realized what she'd said, "I meant sleeping, just sleeping," she clarified, her cheeks turning red.

Nathan laughed, "I remember that too," he said winking at her.

They sat quietly for a moment as Haley finished her piece of cake and set it aside. "What was the other memory you had?" Haley asked nervously. He hadn't volunteered that information as readily as he had the first memory and she sensed it wasn't a good one. She didn't want to break the light atmosphere but knew they had a lot of deeper issues to discuss before they could attempt to move on.

Nathan sighed, "I remembered us arguing before you left for your music tour," he told her. "It seems like specific memories are sometimes triggered by what I see or hear. I found the articles and when I started reading them it just came back to me."

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, causing a small break in the tension that had suddenly formed. Nathan gestured for her to go first so she did.

"I'm sorry I left you. I never meant to hurt you," she began. "I just wanted to see if I could really do it, if I could be more than just Haley James- smart girl or Lucas's friend or Haley James Scott -Nathan's wife. I was afraid it would be my only chance to ever find out. It's not like that kind of opportunity comes every day, but I never wanted to leave you Nathan. I loved you, I still do. Nothing is more important to me than our marriage," she told him, reaching out to grab his hands in hers.

"Haley," he said, stopping her apology. "I read the letters you sent me while I was at High Flyers and they helped me understand why you felt you needed to go. You deserved to go."

"I loved it, the music, the fans, but it wasn't enough for me without you. I proved that I could do it and I thought that would be the most amazing feeling in the world, but it didn't feel as good as I expected because I couldn't celebrate it with you."

"I believe you," he told her, "and I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it all straight in my head. I was so caught up in how hurt I felt, how angry I was, with both of us. I hated that I couldn't remember how it all happened, why it turned out the way it did. I didn't understand how we got to the point where something like that could even happen to us."

"I shouldn't have been so stubborn," she told him. "I should have been more upfront about my music and what I was doing. I wish I had taken the time to understand why you were so upset and helped you instead of getting angry with you. If I hadn't let Chris manipulate my emotions, if I had made you a part of it instead of making you feel like you were on the outside looking in, so much could have been different."

"I still shouldn't have tried to make you choose between your dream and our marriage, and I shouldn't have walked out on you. I seem to have a bad habit of doing that," he admitted.

"You don't know how many times I have wished we could go back and do it all differently. I need you to forgive me Nathan. I don't think I can go through what we went through last time. It was so hard for us to get back to where we needed to be."

"I do forgive you Hales and I love you," he told her. "'I'm can't say I'm totally over it, because I think that is going to take more than a couple days, especially since I keep having new memories that make everything confusing again. But I promise I'm trying..."

"I wish you had just come home Nathan," she told him, "I was so worried and I needed to explain..."

"I know, and I'm sorry you were worried. I didn't want that. I really wanted to come home, I just couldn't get the thought of you kissing someone else out of my head."

"HE kissed ME Nathan. I never would have.."

He stopped her, "I know that, and I know that you were never with him. I know that you came back to me and that you love me. I do. But every time I closed my eyes I pictured you in his arms and I hated it. I hated how it made me feel and I didn't want to come back until I felt like I could look at you and not see that in my head."

"So what changed?" she asked, her voice soft. She could hear the emotion in his voice and once again was hit with a wave of guilt that she had made him feel that way. It was quickly followed by awe at how strong he was being in dealing with so much at one time right now. He really was an amazing man and she loved him so much.

"I saw Coach at the gym and we had a talk," he told her. "He said some things that made a lot of sense and then I remembered how easily you forgave me that night in your room. I knew that if you could do that for me, then I needed to do the same for you. I decided that I needed to come talk to you because I was determined to work it out. Then I got the message from my mom saying you were in the hospital and I realized that none of it mattered. I knew that having you in my life in the present and future was so much more important than anything that happened in the past. I was scared I was going to lose you Hales."

"I'm so sorry your mom didn't tell you what was happening. She knew that even if it wasn't how I wanted to do it, I still wanted to be the one to tell you about the baby." Haley scooted closer so that she could lay her head against his chest, taking her feet off his lap and curling up next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and enjoyed the closeness for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking down at her and brushing the hair back from her face.

"About the same physically," she said, "but relieved that the baby is okay. Worrying about it was worse than the actual pain I think. I know we didn't plan for this but I already love this baby. It was so scary to think I might lose it. How are you? What are you thinking?"

"It doesn't seem real that there is a baby in there," he said, placing his hand on her still flat abdomen, "a tiny life that will be totally dependent on us for everything. I don't know anything about being a dad Hales. What if I totally screw this kid up?"

"This baby will be lucky to have you, just like I am. You're going to be a great dad Nathan Scott."

"What about college?" he asked, "Where are we going to go? Can we afford it? How can we both go if someone has to stay home with the baby?"

"We will figure it out," she told him. "You've had some scholarship offers for basketball already. The only reason you haven't accepted any yet is because you were waiting and hoping for Duke. I know you've talked to them a few times, but so far they haven't offered anything official. I have applied for academic scholarships and should at least be able to get something to cover partial tuition. I'll go part time if I have to. We will find a way to make it work. "

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you worry," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I'm just feeling overwhelmed. I never thought I would have so much to figure out so young."

"Tell me about it," she smiled, remembering saying something similar not long ago. "I won't say I'm not scared Nathan, but I just have this feeling that everything is going to be okay. In fact, I think it's going to be great."

"You know," he said, pulling her even closer, "ever since I woke up I've wondered why I survived in the water when I was so sure I was going to die. I've wondered what kind of miracle it was that I made it out alive. I didn't understand why I was still alive, but now I know it was for us. All three of us."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15**

"Why do we even have to study history?" Nathan asked, sitting next to Haley at the kitchen island. "This is so pointless."

She laughed, remembering him saying something similar at one of their early tutoring sessions. "Let's just get through the rest of this work. Your teachers are going to let you wait and take the tests when you come back to school, but we should keep up with the rest of the work so you don't get too far behind."

Nathan rested his head on his hand as he leaned on the counter. "This sucks," he said, flipping the page and looking for an answer to the next question. "I've never liked school, but this is ridiculous. I don't remember any of this stuff."

"You probably didn't know it before the accident either," Haley laughed, teasing her husband. "Come on, you'll be fine. Lucas is bringing us his notes and I'm going to help you study."

They worked for a little while longer before Nathan stopped again, tapping his pencil. "I've been thinking that maybe I should look for a job," he said. "I don't want you to have to work very much while you're pregnant and we're going to need more money with a baby coming. We won't be able to live with my mom when we go away to college."

"You can't get a job now, basketball isn't over," Haley reminded him. "You planned to get one as soon as the season ends."

"I can't play yet anyway," he told her. "Other than my physical therapy I'm not doing anything right now."

"Nathan," she said, moving over and reaching for his hands. "You aren't even ready to go back to school quite yet. You shouldn't be working either. Besides, in a few weeks you will be able to start at least practicing again."

"What if I didn't play anymore?" he asked. "I thought about it all night. I don't see how there is any way that we can both go to college full time and raise a baby. If I play basketball, it'll be even worse because I'll have practices and games and road trips on top of my classes. I'll hardly ever be there to help."

"I'm sure it won't be easy..."

"So I thought that since you are a much better student than I am anyway, I could take a year off and take care of the baby while you go to school. It will be a lot easier to manage when the baby is a little older and then I can start going part time or something."

"Listen to me Nathan," Haley said, moving to stand between his legs as he sat on the stool. "You have worked your whole life to play college basketball and have a chance at the NBA. I won't let you give up that dream for me. Besides, you have full scholarship offers so if one of us is going to take a year off I think it should be me." She saw that he wanted to argue with her so she continued, "The last game before the wedding you guys played against Oak Lake in the conference tournament championship game. They were undefeated, but you were determined to win so that you could make the playoffs. You were brilliant, you carried your team to that victory and you loved every minute of it. I've never seen you look more alive than when you are on a court. Basketball isn't just something you do Nathan, it's a big part of who you are. You love it and you are at your best, your happiest, your most confident when you are playing. I love you and I love that you are willing to sacrifice for our family, but I won't let you do this. I know that you will have to stop playing someday, but not yet, not for this reason. We will find another way."

* * *

Nathan sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost 2 am and he had barely slept. He couldn't stop thinking about what they'd discussed earlier in the day. He didn't want to quit basketball. It had always been important to him and Haley was right, he loved it, but with the kind of jobs he'd be able to get it was going to be a necessity that he start working as soon as possible. He thought about Haley and knew she would be upset if he did what he was considering, but wondered if it wasn't the only way.

He was about to get out of bed when he felt warm arms snake around his neck. She kissed his cheek, allowing her long apple scented hair to fall over his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

 _"What are you thinking about?" she asked, pressing tiny kisses down the side of his neck. "Are you worried about the game tomorrow?"_

 _"A little," he said, smiling as she started to rub his shoulders. "I think I'm more worried about how my dad is going to take the restraining order than the game itself."_

 _"Do you think he'll make a scene?" she asked, working at a knot near his shoulder blade. "I wouldn't think he would want to draw attention to it."_

 _"I don't know what he'll do. He's been so unpredictable lately. I don't know what's gotten into him. I mean, he's been a dick to us for a long time, but at least we always knew what to expect. The last few months he's been acting really strange. One minute I think he's changing for the better and the next it's like he's totally lost his mind."_

 _"I think it'll be fine. Don't let him distract you. You just need to concentrate on winning the game."_

 _"It's going to be tough," he said. "They are undefeated this year and that's just one reason they are considered the number one basketball program in the state. Did I ever tell you that I had a chance to go there and my dad turned the offer down without even talking to me about it?" he said, turning to look at her. She shook her head no and he continued, adjusting their positions so she was now sitting in his lap. "I didn't know either until a few months ago. He spent my whole life trying to make me into a great player, but then when such a great opportunity came, he turned it down. He didn't give me that choice because he wanted me to be a star and he didn't have faith that I could do it if I played with other great players."_

 _"You would have, I know it," she told him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Although, selfishly, I'm glad he didn't let you go."_

 _"Me too," he said, running his hands up and down her arms. "There's going to be a lot of pressure tomorrow. If we lose, we're done. Plus there are going to be scouts there, including one from Duke. If I don't play well this could be it Hales. It could be my last high school game ever and the end of my dreams of being a Blue Devil."_

 _"Pressure has never bothered you before. After dealing with Dan for all these years you thrive on it. You're going to win," she told him. "I don't care how good they are. You will find a way, because that's who you are Nathan Scott. You don't give up on anything you really want and you don't let_ _yourself be anything short of the best. You have such fire inside you that amazes me sometimes. You_ _were meant to do great things and this is just one more step towards that greatness."_

 _"You're good for my ego," he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "My own personal cheerleader."_

 _"As if your ego needs any help," she teased, sliding her hands down his chest before pulling him into a deep kiss._

 _"What are you thinking?" he smiled when she finally pulled away, moving his head down to nibble along her neck._

 _"I'm thinking this wedding can't get here soon enough," she moaned, kissing him again quickly before climbing off his lap and trying to cool herself off._

 _"I couldn't agree more," he said, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom."Why did I agree to this whole no sex thing?"_

 _"Because you love me?"_

 _"Forever and always," he laughed, "AND you promised to make it up to me on the honeymoon."_

 _"The way we're going, I'm not even sure we'll be able to wait until we get there," she laughed. "You know, I've never done it in a limo," she teased._

 _"Okay, now I really need a cold shower," he mumbled, smiling despite his discomfort. "So much for any sleep tonight."_

"I was having another memory," he said, "of us talking one night when I couldn't sleep."

"I'm glad your memories are coming back Nathan," she told him. "I know how much it bothers you to be missing things."

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked, turning to face her. "I'd think it would hurt you just as much as it does me."

"Sometimes," she admitted. "Sometimes I get caught up in wishing that you remembered our wedding or our first kiss. There are times it makes me sad that you don't share some of the most memorable parts of our lives and of course it would be nice if you still had all your memories. Maybe someday you will, but even without them, you're still you. It took me a little while to realize that and accept it, but it's true. When I saw you after the accident, before they got you into the ambulance, I thought you were dead. I thought that was it and I'd never have you in my life again. I begged and pleaded with God that I would give anything, do anything if you would come back to me and you did. You are still the man I fell in love with and you love me back. That makes us luckier than most people ever get to be. We have plenty of time to make lots of new memories."

* * *

Deb and Nathan went with Haley early the next morning to her follow up doctor's appointment. The doctor was happy to see both of them there with her and she reaffirmed that everything was going well and the bleeding had stopped. She told Haley she could go back to school the next day but convinced her to wait another week before returning to cheering. When the appointment was over, they went over to the hospital to have Nathan's wound checked and stitches removed before dropping him at physical therapy and heading to the cafe for lunch.

"That was a busy morning," Deb said, "I'm starving."

"At least we got a lot done. I know Nathan is happy to have his stitches out. They were really starting to itch," Haley said as they walked through the door.

Karen came out and joined them at the counter to chat and take their orders. "Dan came by here a couple days ago looking for you," she told Deb. "He found out about the baby somehow."

"I'll bet that went over well," Haley said, "he doesn't even want us together much less having a baby."

"Well I for one have had enough and I told him so," Karen told them. "You don't need any of his crap."

"Thanks Karen," Deb said, grabbing herself a cup of coffee, "but I doubt it will do any good. It's been a long time since Dan has been who we wanted or needed him to be. It would take a miracle to change that now."

They ate and talked some more before it was time to go pick Nathan up from therapy. "I'll be in for work on Saturday," Haley told Karen as they were about to leave.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked, knowing she'd been told to take it easy.

"The doctor said it was fine as long as I only work one shift and take at least 2 breaks to get off my feet," Haley told her.

"We will be glad to have you back," Karen told her, "just make sure you let me know when you need a break or if you don't feel well."

"I'm fine," Haley said, "I feel good. I just want to get things back to normal."

* * *

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said, walking into Brooke's apartment and giving her a kiss. "How are the designs coming."

"I've gotten a lot done and I really love this new dress I designed. I think I might keep it for myself to wear to prom," she told him excitedly. "Right now though, I'm working on a couple things for Haley. I promised her I'd make her a few cute maternity pieces. We can't have Tutor Wife dressed in the frumpy ones from the mall."

"I still can't believe my best friend and my little brother are having a baby," Lucas told her. "I'm still getting used to them being married."

"I'm still getting used to you calling Nate your brother," Brooke grinned, putting away her work.

Lucas just laughed and sat down on the couch. Practice had been tough tonight as they geared up for their first playoff game the next day. They were as ready as they could be but it was going to be very difficult to win without Nathan. Skillz had fit in great with the team and had quickly picked up some of the scoring they were lacking, but Nathan wasn't just their leading scorer, he was also their leading rebounder and a good defender. Luckily, they drew a relatively easy first round matchup so they at least had a chance.

"So I saw you giving Peyton the cold shoulder today at practice," Lucas said as she sat down next to him. "Are you ever going to forgive her?"

"For being a backstabbing bitch?" Brooke asked. "Not likely."

"I still don't get why you won't tell me what she did," he complained. "You guys have been best friends most of your lives, what could be so bad that you can't forgive her?"

"I know you don't understand," Brooke said, "but I just can't. I really do thank you for taking my side in this though. In fact, maybe I should take a nice long break from my project and thank you properly."

* * *

Nathan was walking down the hospital corridor toward the exit when he saw his father approaching. He thought about trying to avoid him but decided it was better to just get it over with. "What do you want dad?" he asked when his father reached him. "I know it isn't just a coincidence that you managed to track me down when I'm alone."

"I'm sorry about the stuff I said the other day at the hospital," Dan sat in a chair and motioned for his son to sit across from him as he spoke. "I've made a lot of mistakes with you Nathan and that was another one. I was out of line and I shouldn't have thrown all that stuff at you. Most of it was true, but instead of letting you find it out on your own I tried to use it to turn you against your mother and Haley and I apologize for that."

"Cut the crap dad," Nathan said, still standing, his arms his arms crossed. "What are you hoping to get out of this now?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and that I'm here if you need anything. I heard you're going to be a father. Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks," Nathan said, obviously skeptical.

"I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me. In fact, if you had all your memories you'd probably hate me, but I'm really serious about this. I know I've gone about it the wrong way, but I've always wanted the best for you Nathan. Even if you don't believe anything else I say, I hope you know that. I've been in your position..."

"I don't want your advice Dad. You've screwed up all of our lives. I'm sure I'm perfectly capable of doing better than that on my own."

"I was just going to tell you that I understand what you are dealing with and I'm here if you need to talk or anything else. I haven't always been a monster Nathan," Dan said. "I know what it's like to feel like your world is falling apart all around you. I have made a lot of mistakes, but I hope it isn't too late to make up for some of them."

Nathan nodded, unsure how much of Dan's words he could trust. He knew his father could be harsh and wasn't above lying or manipulating people. In fact, from what other people told him he had no idea the lengths the man was willing to go to in order to get his way. He'd have to wait and see how this played out before he put any faith into his father's words. Who knew what Dan's real endgame was?

"Why don't you come by the dealership one day and we can talk or just hang out like we used to? Maybe go for a drive? I'm sure you have some questions I can answer for you," Dan tried.

"I'll think about it," Nathan said finally. "I have to get going. Haley will be getting worried."

"You're on such a short leash you can't talk to your old man for a few minutes?" Dan scoffed.

Nathan shook his head, not surprised that his father's affability hadn't lasted long. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was already running late when I got down here because my session went long. Sometimes people want to know where you are because they care about you so much that they worry, not because they want to control you. Not everyone has an agenda."

"I'm sorry again Nathan," Dan said, "I got upset that you were going to leave before I convinced you to give me a chance and I made a bad joke. I'm really trying here. Can't you see that?"

Nathan sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, "I said I'll think about it and I will. That's the best I can do right now." He turned and left, making his way to the car where it became obvious to Haley immediately that something went wrong.

"Bad session?" she asked, "I thought it was going well. You seemed a lot happier last time."

"It's going fine. I still can't lift any weights with my left arm yet, but I'm getting the motion back and my knee is doing great. I should be able to start jogging next week."

"That's awesome," she said, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss before putting the car in drive and heading out. "So why the long face?"

"My dad showed up to talk to me."

Haley took a turn and drove for a few minutes without speaking before stopping the car and opening her door. She could tell Nathan was upset and she wanted to give him time to calm down and gather himself before they talked about it.

"Where are we?" Nathan asked, following her out.

"The Rivercourt," she said. "Lucas used to play here all the time and once you moved away from your parents, this kind of became your place too. It's where you always went when you needed to think. You said it was relaxing to just play, with the sound of the water in the background and no pressure."

"I don't even have a ball Hales," he laughed, "although it does seem peaceful here."

Haley walked over to an area of brush and pulled out an old ball. "Lucas and his friends have kept this ball hidden here for years. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if you used it." She threw him the ball and then went and took a seat on the bleachers as he shot a few times and dribbled a bit.

"I can't figure out what his angle is this time," Nathan said eventually, coming over and sitting down next to her. "He says he's sorry and he wants to make things right. He even congratulated me on the baby."

"Maybe he realizes what an ass he's been all your life," Haley said. Nathan looked at her in disbelief, "or not?" she continued. "I know he's been terrible to you, but he's still your dad and I do believe that he loves you in his own way."

"It's the "in his own way" part that worries me," he said, spinning the ball in his hands. "He never does anything without already planning what he'll get out of it. It's just the way he's wired."

"I'm not saying I trust him by any means, but maybe all he wants out of this is a better relationship with his son?"

"Do you really believe that?" Nathan asked, searching her eyes. "Because I'm not sure I can."

"I don't know. I know the way he ambushed you in the hospital was pretty bad, but before your accident we had seen positive changes in him. He talked to us after your last game and seemed genuinely sorry. He was great at the wedding and he even defended me when Damien West was bothering me at the game."

"What? What did he do?"

"Oh, uh," Haley said, not sure how much to tell him. "He just put his arm around me and was talking about how they were going to beat you guys. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but Dan stepped in anyway and told that punk that he would end his career if he ever bothered me again. Look, I know it's rough trying to make decisions like this without all the facts, but I do think that he's trying and that he's sorry."

"I believe that he's sorry, but that's a long way from thinking that he can change. It doesn't just affect me anymore Hales. I don't want him to be around you or the baby if he can't be who we need him to be. I won't let him hurt a child of mine the way he hurt me. I just can't trust him."

"You want to it to be true though," she said, reaching over putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Of course I do," he said softly. "He's my dad."

"So give him a chance. You don't have to trust him, just talk to him. Give him the opportunity to either prove to you that he's sincere or that he's still the same jerk he's been most of your life," Haley told him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I think you'll regret it if you don't at least find out."

* * *

 _"You're late again," Haley said, looking up from her book. She was frustrated that he was so bad about making it on time to their tutoring sessions. Especially the ones in the morning._

 _"Sorry," Nathan said, sitting down and quickly taking out his work._

 _"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Haley asked hesitantly. It wasn't like him to be so intent on getting to work. He always teased her or had some funny quip. He seemed too serious today and it made her worry a little._

 _"Just dealing with my dad. Nothing you haven't heard before. Sorry I keep dumping all my crap on you. You shouldn't have to listen to me all the time," Nathan told her. He really did hate her knowing all pain that his dad was causing him, but she was such a good listener. In fact, she was really the only one he could talk to like this. She never put up with his BS and she seemed to see beyond the Nathan Scott King of Tree Hill persona he showed the rest of the world. He'd never had such a good friend before but he also knew his feelings went deeper than that. He sighed, "He was just especially bad this morning. Nothing for you to worry about."_

 _"I do worry you know," she smiled. "You don't deserve to be treated the way you are. He should be able to see how hard you work and how well you're doing. Even your grades are getting better."_

 _"I don't think he cares about my grades Hales," he said. "As long as they are good enough to stay eligible he's good with that. This morning he was ragging on me passing to Lucas too much and letting my scoring average drop."_

 _"Has he always been like this?"_

 _Nathan shook his head. "We were actually pretty close when I was younger. I went to work with him a lot and we took family vacations. Sometimes when my mom was gone we'd spend the whole day together just having fun. It's almost hard to believe some of those things really happened though because he changed. The older I got, the more basketball became his focus. It's gotten to the point where that's all we talk about. It's like it's the only thing in the entire world that matters to him. Sometimes, I wonder if I quit basketball, if it wasn't there for him to ride me about so hard, if I could have my real dad back. I know it would never happen though. He'd never forgive me."_

 _He looked over at Haley, sitting there in her simple t-shirt and jeans, her cheek resting on her hand and realized he was falling for her. He'd never met anyone like her before. She didn't care about being popular or trying to impress people, she was just who she was and you could take it or leave it. He wondered if he could ever be like that and doubted it. She was the only person he ever felt like he could truly be himself with and he had ruined it before it ever even got started. She was starting to think of him as a friend, but he doubted it could ever be more. Not with Lucas in the picture._

 _"Enough about me," he said, "how was work last night?"_

 _She started telling him some funny stories about customers from the previous night and he sat there and listened, joking and laughing with her about some of the people that came through the cafe as they studied. Pretty soon it was time to get to class and he realized that this had become the best part of his day. Getting up early to meet her to talk and study had become the time he most valued and he found himself getting jealous of Lucas that he didn't need an excuse to spend time with her. "So you coming to the game tonight?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. If she did, he'd at least get to see her tonight before the long weekend came._

 _"Do you want me to?"_

 _"Of course," he grinned, "I like having you there."_

 _"Then I'll be there," she smiled, putting her books away. "And Nathan, just do your best. Someday, maybe your dad will figure out how great you are and want to be a part of your whole life, not just basketball."_

Nathan woke up and looked at Haley, curled up against him with her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe."


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16**

Nathan was downstairs making breakfast when Haley walked down the stairs ready to head to school. "I made waffles, eggs, and sausage," he yelled as he heard her reach the foot of the stairs. She started to walk into the room before quickly turning and running back out. "Haley," he yelled, quickly following her to the bathroom where he found her bent over the toilet, emptying her stomach.

He grabbed a washcloth and wet it before he knelt down beside her, rubbing her back softly. "You okay baby?" he asked in concern. He'd heard about morning sickness before of course, but it was the first time he'd seen it. She'd told the doctor that she had been feeling pretty good.

She nodded carefully, turning and taking the rag from him wipe her face. "I think it was the smell of the sausage," she said, her body shuddering at the thought.

"I'm so sorry," he told her. "I didn't even think about it."

"It's okay," she told him, getting up and rinsing out her mouth at the sink. "You didn't know it would bother me. I didn't even know."

He pulled her up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "You sure you're okay now? Maybe you should stay home again today."

"I'm fine," she told him, "I need to get back to school and I want to pick up the rest of your work from this week. You need to finish it this weekend if you really plan to try going back on Monday."

"I'm still not sure about that Hales," he admitted. "I'm ready physically, but I'm not sure how I'm going to handle not remembering stuff. It's going to be awkward as hell."

"We'll see how the game goes tonight. Maybe seeing some people then will make Monday easier," she reasoned. He was really nervous about being around people and it was strange to see. Nathan was always so confident, but the memory loss was upsetting his balance and making him have doubts where before there weren't any.

"Or it could be horrible and make me never want to go back to school," he said.

"I know you're nervous about going but do you really want to miss the game?"

"No," he admitted, "and I'm going. I'm just a little freaked out about it. There are going to be a lot of people there."

"We will try to keep it low key," she told him. "If it's too much we can leave."

"Okay, don't worry about me. Have a good day at school and promise you will take it easy," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I will," she promised. "I'll see you later."

* * *

It was game time in the Whitey Durham Field House and the place was packed for the first tournament game of the year. Nathan had decided to go ahead and sit with the team on the bench. It would have seemed too strange to sit in the stands and it was harder for people to try and talk to him when he was with the team. He talked to some of the guys in the locker room, surprised at how good it felt to be there. A few of the the he remembered from when they were younger and some were new to him, but all of them treated him like a normal member of the team and he was grateful for that. He had gotten used to receiving stares and strange looks from people since the accident and it was getting on his nerves.

"We've got your back little brother," Lucas said, standing next to him as warm-ups concluded and the players came back to the benches. "We're going to win this game and keep the season alive so you can come back and join us for state."

"We'll see," Nathan said, feeling the energy of the crowd and wishing he were in uniform instead of a dress shirt and tie.

The teams lined up and the National Anthem was sung, but before the teams went back to their benches to announce the starting lineups, Mouth McFadden made an announcement. "Before tonight's game, Mayor Dan Scott is here to present an award to one of our very own Ravens."

"Oh crap," Nathan said as his father walked onto the court. "Damn it dad, don't do this. Not tonight."

"A week ago, my son, Nathan Scott, risked his life to save two people." Dan began speaking into the microphone. "This act of bravery and selflessness in the face of grave danger and personal injury is the quality I most hoped to inspire in him. And I'm happy to say that I succeeded. On behalf of Tree Hill, I'd like to present this award of valor to my son, Nathan Scott. I'm proud of you, Son."

Nathan looked up in the stands and saw all the people looking at him and cheering but he couldn't find Haley or his mom. He looked over at his father who was holding the award and smiling at him but he couldn't make himself move to accept it.

"Nathan," Lucas said, touching him on the shoulder. "Just take it from him. You don't have to say anything."

Nathan walked over and grabbed the award, then without bothering to shake his father's hand, he sat down on the bench where he was quickly joined by his teammates. He couldn't believe what had just happened. All eyes had been on him and he'd completely freaked out. He was thankful that Lucas had been there to snap him out of it.

The game started and the first half went quickly, the Ravens quickly getting down and then fighting the rest of the half to keep it close. At intermission, the Ravens were down 29-24 and Nathan was frustrated with being stuck on the sidelines. He followed he team to the locker room , stopping Lucas in the hallway. "You guys need to stop #10 and make him give up the ball. He always goes to his right, so overplay him and force him to go left. On offense, they are playing you totally for the jump shot because that's what you normally shoot when I play with you, but I've watched enough tape to know you can drive if you want to. If they guard you so close, throw up a pump fake and you should have an open lane."

"Thanks Nate," Lucas said, slapping him on the back. "I really wish you were out there with us."

"Yeah, me too," Nathan said. He wished he could get lost in the feel of the game instead of being so self-conscious. He was never nervous on the court.

They came out for the second half and started out much better. Nathan's strategies and some sloppy play by the other team allowed them to make a run and quickly catch up. With 7 seconds left in the game, the other team lost the ball out of bounds, giving it back to the Ravens who were down by 1.

"We're going to run the inbounds play we've been practicing all week," Coach said, going through it with them one more time before they went back onto the court. The referee handed them the ball and they ran the play through, inbounding the ball to Lucas and who then hit a cutting Skillz under the basket for the winning hoop.

The crowd went crazy, rushing the floor to celebrate the victory. Nathan was uncomfortable and after patting his brother on the back, he quickly made his way back toward the locker room, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. A few minutes later, Haley found him there, still in the same spot.

"Hey you," she said, walking up and wrapping an arm around his waist. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," he told her, "the game was great, but the crowd got to me. I had to get out of there. It felt like everyone was watching me. Ever since I got out of the hospital people keep staring at me and whispering about me. It's driving me crazy. I don't want their pity."

"You're a fairly well known person around here Nathan and you were on the news a lot after the accident. People recognize you. It happens. It has nothing to do with pity Nathan. Most of the people out in that gym think of you as a hero," she told him.

"I'm not a hero," he argued, "and that's not what they think. I've heard some of them, whispering about the poor boy who can't remember..."

"Hey. Since when do you care what anyone else thinks?," she asked him, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. "You are Nathan Scott and you've faced down much tougher crowds than this. Don't let them take anything away from you. You are so much stronger than you realize."

"You always know how to help me," he told her, reaching for her hand and entwining their fingers. "I don't know what I would do without you. Let's get out of here."

They were in the parking lot when Dan caught up with them. "Nathan," he said, quickly heading their way. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What do you want dad?" Nathan asked, feeling Haley tighten her arm around his waist protectively.

"You couldn't at least shake my hand?" Dan asked in annoyance. "That was embarrassing."

"Is that what you wanted to say?" Haley asked sharply. "Because we'd like to get going."

"No, sorry. I was hoping that you would come by the dealership tomorrow Nathan. We just got a new model and I thought we could test-drive it together like old times," he issued the invitation. "I was serious about trying to fix things between us."

"By ambushing him with that award in front of everyone and then complaining that he didn't jump for joy. He didn't want to be the center of attention," Haley told him. "Don't you ever think about how it will affect others before you do things?"

"Is that how you felt Nathan?" Dan asked. "I never meant for that. You've never been uncomfortable in front of people before."

"Just forget about it dad, it's over," Nathan said, wanting the topic dropped. The last thing he wanted to discuss with Dan Scott was fear. His father would only see it as another weakness.

"Okay, well how about tomorrow? I've cleared my calendar for the day," Dan told him, still hoping for time with his son.

"I don't think..." Haley started before Nathan interrupted her. "Sure," he said. "Haley is working the early shift at the cafe so I can come by then."

"Then I'll see you in the morning. I meant what I said in there Nathan. I really am proud of you."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Nathan replied reluctantly.

Haley turned so that both her arms were around his waist as Dan walked away. "Are you sure about this Nathan?"

"You're the one that said I'd regret not knowing and you're right. The only way for me to know if he's really changed is to give him a chance to prove it to me," he told her.

"Are you sure you're ready to deal with him?"

"As weird as it is, he's one of the few people I don't feel awkward around. I've been dealing with him my whole life Hales. It actually feels normal and I haven't had much of that lately." Haley still looked skeptical and he continued. "I'll be fine. Besides, test driving the cars was one of my favorite things we did together," Nathan reassured her. "And, It'll be good to get out of the house without having to deal with very many people."

"If this is what you want to do, then I won't argue. Just be cautious with him. I've seen firsthand the kind of damage he can do."

"I will be," Nathan told her, kissing her on the forehead. "Let's get home."

* * *

Dan walked out of the dealership with keys in hand just as Nathan walked up the sidewalk. "You want to drive or should I do the honors?"

"You're going to let me drive?" Nathan asked excitedly. "You never let me do that before."

"Sure I have," Dan said, "you just don't remember. You do remember how to drive though right?"

"I've been driving around this place since I was 12. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Well, we're sticking to the back roads just in case," Dan laughed. "Besides, easier to let her loose where it's deserted."

Nathan climbed behind the wheel of the new convertible and put on his seatbelt before carefully pulling out of the lot.

"It's been a while since we've done something like this," Dan said. "It's my fault, I know that, but it's nice. We used to spend a lot of time together when you were younger. You used to enjoy doing things with me."

"Before basketball took over," Nathan whispered. He remembered the time spent with his father, back when they had fun together. He had adored his father and followed him around, back before Dan made basketball and bullying him about being the best at it the entire focus of their lives.

"How are you feeling?" Dan asked, breaking the silence a few minutes later, "Physical therapy coming along?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, "It's coming."

"You have any idea when you'll be able to play again?" Dan asked, trying despite his son's reticence.

"I've actually been thinking of not going back at all," Nathan responded eventually

"Pull over Nathan," Dan said.

Nathan hesitated and wondered why. As far as he could remember he'd never been afraid of his father, just of disappointing him. He found a clear spot and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Dan waited for his son to park and then got out and paced next to the car. "What are you thinking Nate? You've worked your whole life for this. Why would you give it up now when you are so close?"

"Look Dad," Nathan said, getting out of the car and leaning against the trunk. "With a baby on the way, Haley and I need money. I need a job more than I need basketball. I can't expect my pregnant wife to support us."

"But what about you Nathan? You love the game. You might not remember how much yet, but you will and I promise you will regret giving it up. It's something you can't ever get back once it's gone," Dan told him desperately. He would give anything to play again and his son was considering just throwing it all away.

"Of course, I'll miss it," Nathan said. "I was at the game last night and it almost killed me to sit there and watch, but it will be so much harder to handle not being able to take care of my family dad. There is no easy choice here."

"Is Haley asking you to do this? Because I can't believe you came up with this on your own," Dan argued.

"NO," Nathan said, his voice raised in frustration. Why was his father so quick to blame Haley for everything. "She actually argued against it. She doesn't want me to give up on my dreams either, but I don't see how else this can work. I'm trying to be practical."

"Okay," Dan said, running his fingers through his hair. "Let's be practical. Even if you never make it to the NBA, if you ever want to have a good job you are going to need a college degree son. The full scholarships you've been offered, and might still get offered, are worth way more money than you would make at a part time job. You should still take advantage of that, even if it can't be Duke."

Nathan picked up a stone and rolled it in his hand for a moment before throwing it as far as he could. "I don't know."

"I know it seems impossible, but you can do both. I played and had you, at least until I lost my scholarship. Don't give up on your dreams because it'll be hard. If anyone can handle it, it's the two of you," Dan said, continuing when Nathan scoffed. "I know I've been rough on you about your marriage, but it's just because I want so much for you. I was serious about being proud of you though. You've grown into a strong, reliable young man and I know I haven't been Haley's biggest fan, but I can't help but appreciate how she loves you and defends you. Those are some the same qualities that will make you into good parents."

The two raven haired men stood together in silence, their identical blue eyes locked together for a few moments before Dan spoke up again. "How about you come work with me at the dealership. I can't be there as much as I like because of my business as Mayor so maybe you could take over some of it for me. It would allow you to make some good money and you could have a flexible enough schedule to still play when you are healed enough."

"I don't know," Nathan was hesitant.

"You worked there for a while last year after basketball was over and it went okay. This time, I'm offering you a better position."

"I don't want a handout dad," Nathan said. "That's not what this is about."

"I'm not offering you one," Dan said, trying to convince him. "I'm offering a paying job. You could start today."

"What do you get out of this?" Nathan asked. His father rarely did anything without getting something out of it for himself

"I get someone I can trust working with me and to spend time with my son. You get flexible hours and a good paying job. It's a win-win. I know I haven't been a good father Nate, but please let me do this for you and your family. Don't throw away this opportunity just to spite me."

"I'll have to talk to Haley," Nathan told him, knowing that he wanted his wife's opinion before deciding anything. "Let's get going. I want to see what this baby can do."

Dan nodded, realizing he'd presented his case and pushed it as far as he could for the moment. He hoped there would be more chances like this in the future.

* * *

Nathan was sitting at the kitchen island when Haley got home late that afternoon. "Hey babe," she said, walking over and giving him a quick kiss. "How was it with Dan?"

"It went pretty well. We had a good time and that car we test drove was awesome. I still can't believe he let me drive it."

"He let you drive?" Haley asked, "are you sure you should be driving?"

"I'm fine Hales. I remember how, and even without the more recent memories, I'd have been okay. My dad taught me to drive when I was 12. It was one of the last really cool things I can remember us doing together."

"You've never really told me much about your dad when you were younger," Haley told him. "By the time we met you two were practically at each other's throats. I guess I just assumed he was always an ass."

"When I was little, he was actually a good dad. I used to follow him around and want to be just like him," he admitted. "I think it just made it even harder to deal with when he started to change. In a lot of ways it scares me because he wasn't always like this. He was a good guy and dad at one time and before that he was just a boy who loved basketball, like me. I know he made some mistakes but it just kept spiraling from there and he couldn't stop it."

Haley put her hands on shoulders and moved to stand between his legs. "He's hurt a lot of people Nathan, including you."

"I know, and I don't ever want to be like him Hales, but I don't think he ever wanted to be this way either, you know? He had to have been a decent guy at some point too right. I mean, if my mom and Karen both fell in love with him he couldn't have been that bad."

Haley placed her hands on the sides of her husband's face and looked into his troubled blue eyes. "You will never be like him Nathan Scott," she informed him. "You have too much goodness and selflessness inside you. You know what it's like to be hurt by your father and you would NEVER do that to your own child."

"He says he wants to fix things between us. He wants us to be close again. I um, I told him that I was considering quitting basketball," he disclosed.

"What?" Haley squeaked, "I thought we discussed this. You can't quit."

"I know what we talked about," Nathan admitted, "but I'm still really concerned. I don't want you trying to support us on your own and I didn't see any way that I could work and do basketball at the same time unless it was a minimum wage job and that wouldn't be enough anyway."

"Okay," Haley tried to calm herself down. She wished she had realized this was still bothering him so much. It just reminded her that she couldn't read him the way that she used to be able to. "You said didn't. Does that mean you figured something out?"

"Maybe," Nathan sighed. "My dad wants me to come work with him at the dealership. He says we could work around my schedule and it would be decent pay and have benefits. Honestly, it sounds almost too good to be true."

"And you think it is?"

"He says he just wants to help us and be part of my life. He claims he wants to make amends. I just don't know if I can trust that he really means it," Nathan said.

"Maybe you should talk to your mom about it," Haley advised him. "She's known him a lot longer than I have. If anyone could give insight into his motives it would be her. This really could be a good thing you know. I know we'll work it out somehow either way. You know I would do anything for you right?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as he nuzzled her neck. "I've got to be the luckiest guy around."

"Well, I love you," she giggled as she fell halfway into his lap. "And it helps that you're hot."


	17. Chapter 17

I've felt like the last couple of chapters were necessary but a little slow. Hopefully you'll find things are starting to pick up again as we start heading into the next stage of this story. As always, thank you for the reviews and follows. It's always great to know that your story is appreciated. It definitely makes the writing more rewarding and easier to keep up the every 2-3 day pace.

* * *

 **CH 17**

"Hey you," Haley said, walking into the room to find her husband sitting on their bed going through some papers. "What are you up to?"

"I'm looking at the scholarship information," he told her, showing her papers gripped tightly in his hand. "There are 4 schools with offers here, but I don't know about the coaches or the programs. Do you know...did I tell you which one I would pick?"

Haley shook her head no. She could feel Nathan's frustration and it hurt her to see him like that. He'd been holding up so well but with all the strain she knew something would have to give at some point, "Sorry. You were holding out for Duke."

"Damn it," he said his arm sweeping across the bed and sending the papers in all directions. "There isn't any Duke, there will never be Duke and I don't know how to make this choice. I don't even have an opinion because I can't freaking remember anything." He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out onto the basketball court below.

"Nathan," Haley whispered, coming up behind him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"This was my dream, my goal for so much of my life. I was so excited about someday having this chance, this choice, but I have no clue what to do with it."

"There's still time for Duke to call," she told him. "You were convinced that if you played well in the playoffs it would happen."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then you can meet with the other coaches again... you can go visit the schools. Whatever you need to make the right decision," she reassured him.

"What if I can't play like I used to? What if I can't ever play like that again?"

Haley closed her eyes. She didn't know what to tell him. She knew there was no guarantee of anything, but she hated to see him hurting. He had always loved basketball and with everything he been through in his life it had always been the one thing he could count on. Now he was worried it wouldn't be there for him anymore. "Maybe it will be like the driving," she hoped, "maybe it will still be there. You haven't had any trouble shooting"

"What if it isn't? What if I've lost all that I've learned, all the progress I've made?"

"Then you will work hard and get it back. I have total faith in you babe. You always manage to do whatever you set your mind to," she told him, leaning her chest against his back and wrapping her arms around him. "You won't let yourself fail."

* * *

Nathan stood outside his father's office the next day, waiting for Dan who was running late. His mother thought he should at least give it a chance so here he was. He'd spent a lot of time in this place when he was younger and recognized many of the employees that had worked here since he was small.

"Nathan Scott," a man said, walking over and extending his hand to shake. "It's good to see you son. I've caught a few games this year and you've really been tearing it up. Pretty soon you'll break your father's scoring record."

"Yeah, uh... hopefully," Nathan said, looking past the guy for his dad. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to recognize the man speaking to him or not. This was the kind of situation he was learning to dread because it reminded him how much of his life was still missing.

"I've heard such good things about you," the guy told him. "It looks like you've recovered from your accident. You're going to be playing again soon right?"

"I hope so. I'm doing much better," Nathan said. He got the feeling this was probably the first time they'd ever met and some of the tension left his body as the conversation stuck to current topics.

"Well, good luck the rest of the season. I hope you guys manage to win State this year. I know your old man still regrets not getting that done," he said, patting Nathan on the back. "It was nice meeting you."

"Thanks," Nathan said, "we'll do our best."

"Sorry I'm late," Dan said, walking up behind his son as the man walked away. "My assistant kept coming up with things I needed to do before I could leave. It's days like today that I could really use your help around here."

"Well, I'll try to help in any way I can," Nathan said, waiting for his dad to unlock his office and following him in.

"Well, I have a lot to get caught up on so for now I want you to go through this stack of papers here and make sure that the numbers match the ones on the invoices over here and then I need them filed," Dan said, giving the stacks to his son.

"Where is Mrs. McGrady?" Nathan asked, referring to his father's long time secretary/assistant.

"She retired a couple years ago," Dan told him. "I miss her every day. I've been through 4 replacements since then and haven't found anyone who can even come close to filling her shoes."

"I bet they didn't bring those oatmeal -raisin cookies either," Nathan smiled, remembering how many of those cookies he ate as a child. "Nobody could make cookies as good as hers."

Dan smiled as he remembered. Many a day he had run an extra mile or two because of those treats. "Why don't you get to work and when you're done with those we can discuss some of the other things I need help with around here."

Nathan nodded and headed for the door before his father stopped him. "Hey Nate," Dan said, causing his son to turn around. "I'm really glad you're here. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah," Nathan said, "me too."

* * *

Nathan did paperwork for a while and then headed to the garage to drop off a couple things for his dad. He didn't ever remember being in this part of the dealership when he was younger. His father had always kept him in the offices or showroom. He saw a man with dark, slightly curly hair bent over looking under the hood of a car and started to approach him when his mind suddenly went to the past.

 _"This looks good," Keith said, "just like I showed you. We've got this car almost done. You'll be able to take her home soon"_

 _"Haley will be happy," Nathan said. "She has been worried that we don't have anything to drive if we have an emergency."_

 _"You know I'm really proud of you Nathan. You're really doing a good job here and you're being a good husband," Keith said, straightening up and patting him on the shoulder._

 _"At least someone's proud," Nathan said, handing him the next part. "My parents are still too busy freaking out about me getting away from them to pay attention to anything else."_

 _"Don't worry about them," Keith said, "they'll come around."_

 _"So you don't think I screwed up my entire future?" Nathan said, mimicking his father. He'd spent his entire life trying to earn his father's approval, to make his father say what his uncle just had so easily._

 _"Actually, I'm a little jealous," Keith told him, no longer working on the car, but wiping off his hands and facing his nephew. "You found the love of your life and you had the guts to go for it. I'm happy for you Nate, I'm just surprised that it was little Haley James that knocked you on your ass."_

 _"Scott," Nathan grinned, "Haley James Scott."_

 _"Of course," Keith laughed. "Look Nathan, I know things aren't going to be easy for you two, but most things in life that are worth having aren't. I spent too much time wishing and hoping to have what I wanted someday instead of having the courage to step out and go for it. I envy you for the strength you've shown through this whole year. Breaking away from your parents, turning your life around, your relationships with Lucas and Haley. You've turned in to a fine young man and I'm proud to be your uncle."_

 _"Thanks Keith," Nathan told him. "That means a lot. I wish it hadn't taken Dan having a heart attack for us to spend more time together."_

 _"I feel the same way. I'm sorry that I let my problems with Dan stop me from knowing you better," Keith said, finishing up the last part. " Let's wrap up for the night. I'm sure your wife is waiting for you."_

 _Nathan smile grew as he thought of how great his life was with Haley at home and his growing relationships with his brother and uncle. "It's really nice," he said, "having people who really care about you and want the best for you. It's been a long time since I've felt like I had that."_

 _"Well, you do now Nate," he said, "and if I have any say in it, your father won't come between us ever again."_

Nathan shook his head slightly as the memory faded and wondered where his uncle was. He hadn't ever really spent much time with him before that he remembered. The only time Keith had been around was at gatherings where the entire family was together, but he'd always liked him. He thought about it and realized that even Lucas hadn't mentioned him and he knew they were even closer than he and his uncle had apparently come to be. He was surprised to realize his uncle hadn't even visited him after the accident.

"Here," he said, clearing his throat and causing the man to turn around. "I was supposed to bring these over."

"Thanks Nathan," he said, "glad to see you around here again."

Nathan nodded as he turned around and left the garage. He didn't want to say anything to his father about Keith. They'd never had the best relationship. He'd have to wait and ask Haley or Lucas.

* * *

Haley was working behind the counter pouring coffee for a customer when Peyton walked into the Cafe. "Hey stranger," she said, setting down the pot and moving to stand in front of her friend.

"Yeah," Peyton said, taking a seat. "Everyone has been avoiding me because of the whole Brooke thing."

"By everyone, you actually mean Lucas," Haley said, grabbing a muffin and bringing it to her friend. "I know he's trying to reassure Brooke right now, but if she doesn't come around soon, he'll talk to her about it. He's a good friend and he won't let her keep him from talking to you forever."

"Thanks," Peyton said, "I feel bad whining about anything to you with what you and Nate have been going through. How is he?"

"Depends on the day," Haley told her. "He's having a rough time with the memory stuff but he's been really trying to sort through it all. Honestly, he's taken the news a lot better than I expected but it's made him almost shy. He's very unsure of being around people he isn't familiar with." She wanted to tell her friend about the baby, but they had decided to try and keep it under wraps until the end of the first trimester. She knew that Peyton could be trusted with the news, but didn't want to tell her in such a public place.

"Hard to picture Nathan Scott shy," the taller blonde said, shaking her head. "I heard he's getting some memories back at least."

"Yeah, but not fast enough to make him feel better. Actually, no offense, but I'm getting kind of sick of talking about this. I swear everyone that comes in here wants to know how he is. Let's talk about something else for a while. What's up with?"

"Well, besides being persona non grata to 2 of my best friends, I've been working hard on getting the next concert set up at Tric. I was actually wondering if you could help me out."

"I don't know," Haley said, "Nathan was really upset when he found out about the tour and I'm not sure about bringing it up again by performing. Besides, he's really leery of crowds right now."

"Well, I promise it's not the Wreckers or anyone else touring alongside Chris Keller and Nate can stay in the back if he wants. I have a couple young acts that I'd really like to get some exposure but I need someone to bring people in... someone who's had songs played on the radio..." Peyton said, biting her lip. "Please? You know you miss performing."

"I'll have to talk to Nathan," Haley gave in with a sigh, "but if he doesn't want me to do it, I won't. Things are too fragile between us with the memory stuff. I don't want anything else getting in the way."

"I understand," she said, getting up to leave. "Oh, there was a call on my answering machine for Brooke. Apparently the proofs for your wedding pictures are done and can be picked up any time."

"Thanks," Haley said happily. She was eager to see the pictures and even more excited for Nathan to be able to see them for the first time. "I'll go get them this afternoon."

* * *

In the early afternoon Haley's shift was over and she brought Nathan some food from the cafe. He gave her a quick kiss before lacing their fingers and leading her into the empty employee lunch room to eat. She had been concerned about him being around a bunch of strangers all day and thought it would be nice to sit down and give him a break for a little while. "So, how's it going?" she asked him, taking their meals out of the paper bag she brought them in.

"I haven't really done too much yet," he told her, "mostly paperwork so far. I was surprised how many of the people here I remember though. Some of these people have worked here since I was a little kid."

"That's good," she said, "I bet they could tell me some stories."

"Probably," he laughed, "I was a handful when I was little and I ran all over this place causing trouble. I hope our kid is a little less hyper."

Haley grinned broadly at his statement. It always made her heart flip over in her chest when he mentioned their child. As nervous as she was about how they were going to manage all of the difficulties they would face raising a baby and going to college at the same time, she was just as excited to be parents. She couldn't wait to be a mom and she was sure Nathan would be an amazing dad. He had so much love inside him to give.

"You still think it's going to be a boy? Is that what you want?" he asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't have a preference either way," she said, "I just have a feeling that's what it's going to be."

"I'd like that," he told her, "but I think a girl would be nice too. Especially one that was just like her mother."

Haley smiled and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"When do we get to find out?" Nathan asked. He was eager to know and glad that Haley was too. There was no way he could wait all the way until the baby was born to find out. It was bad enough that they had to wait at all. Besides, he was sick of calling their child "the baby" and had already started to think about names.

"A few more weeks..." she started to say before another voice joined hers.

"Hi Nathan," an older man said as he walked into the lunch room. "Sorry to interrupt. I'm Joe," he offered his hand, "and you must be Haley. This guy talked about you all the time when we worked together last time. You are just as pretty as he claimed."

Haley felt herself blushing as the man talked and reached over to squeeze her husband's hand. It was obvious to her that this was not one of his new co-workers that he recognized.

"It's good to have you back working here Nate. We were sad to see you go when you quit last time. We all really enjoyed working with both you and Keith. I haven't seen you since he was killed so I wanted to come in here and tell you how sorry we all were. He was a great guy and he didn't deserve what happened to him."

Nathan had been in the middle of taking a sip of water and it went down the wrong way as he gasped in surprise. He hadn't seen his uncle since the accident but he hadn't had any idea that he was dead. He coughed several times, trying to get his breathing and his thoughts in order. Keith had been killed? How had that happened? What other important things had he forgotten?

"I'm sorry," the guy said, misunderstanding Nathan's upset. "I know you guys got pretty close working on that car of yours so I'm sure you're probably still struggling. I know your brother had a really hard time with it. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just wanted you to know that we are here for you if you need anything."

"Uh thanks," he said, trying to stay calm as the man nodded his head at him and then walked back out of the lunchroom.

"Nathan," Haley said, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off, standing up an clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"I think you should go," he told her.

"I wanted to tell you," she said, coming up behind him and putting her hand against his back. "I swear we weren't trying to hide if from you and we would have told you if you had asked. It was a horrible experience and we didn't think it would do you any good to relive it right now."

"I need to get back to work," he told her without bothering to turn around. "We can talk later."

"Nathan," Haley pleaded with him, "don't shut me out again. We need to talk about this and get through it together. I know you're hurting."

"I can't do this now Haley," he whispered, trying to keep his emotions under control. "Please just go. I'll be home later."

"Tonight?" she asked, remembering the last time he got this upset. She didn't want to wait 3 days to have this discussion.

He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He felt Haley lean against his back and sigh before moving away from him toward the door. "I'm sorry about this Nathan," she told him. "I love you and I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk."

* * *

He managed to finish the last two hours of his shift, but instead of heading home, he found himself at the Rivercourt. Grabbing the ball out of the hiding place Haley had shown him he started to shoot around, glad that his knee had healed well enough to shoot some moderate jump shots. He shot and retrieved the ball, over and over again as he let the familiar rhythm soothe him.

It was hard to think that his uncle was dead. They hadn't been close in most of his memory, but he'd always thought highly of him and thought that Lucas got the better end of the bargain with him acting as his father figure. He didn't know what had happened yet, but whatever it was couldn't be any worse than the feeling that he'd been lied to yet again. They had promised him they wouldn't hide anything from him anymore and yet they had kept something this big from him. He knew they would say that they didn't want to upset him, but it upset him even more that they didn't trust that he could handle it. Haley told him that people didn't feel sorry for him or think he was damaged, but even if they didn't, it sure seemed his own family did.

"I thought maybe you'd be here," Lucas said, walking up and catching the rebound. "Haley told me what happened."

"Of course she did," Nathan laughed harshly, "because poor Nathan needs a babysitter to come find him and take care of him."

"It's not like that Nate," his brother said, putting up a jump shot of his own. "She thought you might want to talk about it and figured I was the best person for you to do that with."

"I don't want to talk," Nathan told him, grabbing the ball and heading down to the other end of the court to continue shooting.

"Well you're going to," Lucas said, following him and grabbing the ball. "I'm not going anywhere until you do."

Nathan paced back and forth for a few minutes before walking over and grabbing the ball from his brother's hands. " I can't believe you would keep something this big from me. How can I trust anything you tell me after this?"

"I know how you must be feeling right now," Lucas said, taking a seat on the bleachers now that his brother was starting to open up.

"You have NO IDEA what I'm feeling," Nathan argued, taking the ball in both hands and slamming it to the concrete. "You don't know what it's like to be so dependent on what people tell you to know what to think or feel. You don't know what it feels like when those same people keep promising to be honest and open with you and yet keep lying and hiding things from you. Hell, Dan's an ass most of the time but at least I knew up front that I couldn't trust him."

"You can trust us Nathan," Lucas told him. "We aren't purposely lying to you. We wouldn't do that."

"Like you didn't lie to me about going to see Haley when she was on tour?" Nathan sneered. He saw the surprise on his brothers face. "Yeah, I've been getting some of my memories back. Seems like this isn't the first time I've been mad about you lying to me."

"I didn't want you to know because you were in a dark place back then Nate and I wasn't sure me going would do any good," Lucas tried to convince him. "I was trying to help..."

"and you didn't want me to get hurt," Nathan finished for him. "When are you guys going to get it through your heads that you don't have to protect me? Besides the fact that the lying to me hurts more than whatever you were trying to protect me from in the first place, I'm a big boy. I've survived living with my dad, crashing a race car, my wife running off and leaving me for months, and now this freaking accident, but you guys think some memory loss is going to break me? Screw that."

"I'm sorry Nate," Lucas said, "maybe we underestimated you, but you have to know that this time it wasn't just about protecting you. It was protecting us too. Keith's... his death. It's really hard to talk about. In some ways I still haven't accepted that he's gone, much less the way he died. "

"I looked it up on the computer. I can't believe there was a shooting at our school," Nathan said. "That must have been terrible for the people stuck in there."

"We were in there," Lucas said. "We were inside the school. I was right there with Keith and I left him there to die."

"What? I don't...How?"

"We were outside when it started because of morning practice but you knew that Haley was in the tutor center so you went back in and I went with you," Lucas explained.

"The bat," Nathan whispered, sitting down.

"What?"

"I had this dream where I was in Whitey's office with a baseball bat and you said 'most heroes are dead Nate' and I said 'It's Haley, Lucas.' I didn't know what it meant," Nathan said.

"You went and found her in the tutor center and you were both held in there until the shooter left the room because he heard me trying to sneak out with Peyton. Keith came in and tried to talk to him while I took Peyton to get help and then there were two shots and both of them were dead by the time the first responders got in there."

"What?" Nathan asked, confused by the brief summary.

"Haley can tell you more, she was with you, but that's the basics. I was right there and I let him stay while I walked away. I've relived it a million times, wondering what I could have done different...

"I'm sorry Luke," Nathan said, "I know how much he meant to you."

"Thanks. It was even harder on my mom," Lucas said, "they were going to get married."

"Wow," Nathan said, "that sucks. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure either one of us will ever get over it. Listen Nathan, I understand the anger. We didn't handle this well and I know from experience anger is easier than grief, but please don't shut Haley out. Even if you're still mad, you need to talk to her."

"I feel like that's all we've done since the accident. I find something out you guys didn't want me to know, we talk, she apologizes and I try to get past it," Nathan told him. "Please tell me there are no more secrets Luke?"

"As far as I know, there aren't," Lucas said.

"Thank God," Nathan said, "because I can't keep doing this."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18**

Nathan let himself into the house late Sunday night. He hadn't really wanted to see Haley yet but he'd promised he'd be home. Most of the house was dark but he could see the light from the television coming from the den. He considered heading straight upstairs but decided that if his wife had waited up for him he could at least let her know he was home. Hopefully, they could postpone their discussion until tomorrow.

His conversation with Lucas and the walk he took while thinking afterword had exhausted him. He had so many conflicting emotions and he was trying to put them in order before talking to Haley. He was hurt that they had kept so many things from him. He knew they had what seemed like excellent reasons, but it didn't lesson the pain it caused him when he was blindsided with something important he should have known. He loved Haley and he genuinely liked his brother. He totally understood how why he had chosen them as the two people he was closest to, but at the same time, he was struggling to fully trust either of them and he knew he needed to get past it.

He quietly walked into the den and found his wife curled up on the couch, a book of pictures on her lap as she slept. He considered leaving her there and going up to bed but he knew she needed her rest and she was most likely going to wake up all kinds of sore if she continued to sleep in her current position. He picked up the book, surprised to find that it was the wedding pictures she had been waiting for, and set it on the side table to look at later. He slid his good arm behind her back, careful to handle as much of her weight with that side as he could, and put his other arm under her knees. With that done, he carefully lifted her, cradling her against his chest as he made his way upstairs and gently placed her in his bed.

"Love you," she murmured as he leaned over to cover her with the blanket and he kissed her on the forehead before straightening and heading to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

After letting the hot water run over his tired body for long enough to loosen his muscles he carefully washed his short hair and then got out. He stepped out, running a towel over his head and then starting to wrap it around his waist just as Haley walked in the door.

"Woah, sorry," she said, suddenly wide awake. "I didn't know you were... I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah," Nathan said awkwardly. "I um, took a shower," he told her, his face flaming as he noticed she was staring at his chest. He shifted from foot to foot and then crossed his arms, trying not to look down at her bare legs as she'd apparently slipped out of her jeans before leaving the bedroom. "I'll um, just go get dressed."

"Oh, yeah sorry," she said, moving out of his way. She couldn't stop herself from enjoying the view of him walking away and sighed. It had been way too long since she'd felt free to look much less touch her husband's tall, athletic body .

She used the restroom and headed back to the bedroom just as Nathan slid a sleeveless shirt over his

"We need to talk," she told him.

"I talked to Lucas and I'm all talked out for tonight. If I'm going to try going back to school tomorrow, I really need to get some sleep," he sighed. "It's been a long day."

"We we don't have to talk if you don't want to," she begged him, "but don't shut me out."

He nodded and followed her, sliding under the covers on his side of the bed and laying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, wishing things weren't so awkward between them again. He could hear her trying to hold back tears and he knew he needed to reach out to her. "I'm sorry," he said, rolling over to face her. "I over reacted."

"We shouldn't have kept it from you," she said, rolling over to lay face to face with him.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. Luke could barely talk about it and I'm guessing you feel the same way. Look, I admit that I'm having a really hard time with this. I don't like being vulnerable and I feel so lost sometimes," he admitted, "but I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I want you to trust me to handle stuff, but I haven't been willing to trust that you're just trying to do what's best for me."

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you Nathan," Haley said, placing her hand on the side of his face. She paused for a minute, watching as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed her touch. "Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?"

"I've got to do it soon if I want to graduate on time and I can't start practicing until I do. If I want any chance of playing again this year, I have to get back out there." He rolled back onto his back and pulled her along so she was resting her cheek against his chest. "It's going to be ok."

"I know," she nodded in acceptance. They'd already been over this several times. She wasn't sure he was ready, but he was determined to get his life back as close to normal as he could. She couldn't help but worry that it would be too much for him, but at least his friends would be there with him.

* * *

At 8:10 the next morning Haley and Nathan started walking into the quad from the parking lot. It was still mostly empty but most of those there stopped and watched as they walked by. "I feel like a freakshow," Nathan whispered, holding tightly to the straps of his backpack. To an outsider he looked like his normal, confident self but Haley could see his white knuckles a he gripped the fabric.

"It will get better," she reminded him. "This is the first time a lot of these people have seen you since the accident."

"I know," he told her, giving her a reassuring smile, "and I'm going to try and make the best of it. No more feeling sorry for myself."

"Hey Nate," Brooke said as she and Lucas walked up to them. "Nice to see you back. It hasn't been the same around here without you."

"Thanks," he said, bumping fists with Lucas. "So who is babysitting me first?"

Brooke looked at Haley and they both looked at Lucas. "Oh come on," Nathan said. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out with all the whispering and looking at schedules?"

"I'm sorry," Haley started, "but I don't have any classes with you until the end of the day and I wanted to make sure you knew someone..."

"It's okay Hales," Nathan laughed. "I know you're just looking out for me. Besides, I admit it will make it easier."

Haley let out the breath she'd been holding. She wasn't sure how Nathan would take her plan to have one of them with him as much of the day as possible. "So who goes first?"

"Unfortunately, none of us have first period with you so it's going to be my bitch of an ex-friend Peyton. Speaking of," Brooke said, looking over Haley's shoulder and then grabbing Lucas the hand. "That's our cue to leave. I'll see you after class Nate."

"Peyton Sawyer?" Nathan asked as they walked away.

"Sorry," Haley said. "I know you don't remember her, but she's the only close friend you have in that class. Actually, in the spirit of honesty, you guys dated before we got together."

"I dated Peyton Sawyer?" Nathan laughed, "I guess I always did have a thing for blondes."

Haley slapped him playfully on the arm. "Hey, you're all mine so no funny business."

"Hey Nate," Peyton said as she approached.

"Peyton," he said, nodding his head. "I guess you're here to be my chaperone?"

"I don't think that will work," she laughed, "you've never listened to anything I had to say."

Haley shook her head at their banter. Apparently some things hadn't changed, "I have to get to the tutor center. I'll see you at lunch."

"So how are you?" Peyton asked as they headed toward class. "I was at the hospital but I didn't want to bother you since you didn't even remember me."

"Sorry about that," Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders. "Believe me, it wasn't my choice."

"I'm just teasing. It's good to see you though Nathan. You really had us all worried," Peyton told him. "Hey, I have to stop by my locker for a minute. This one is yours," she said, pointing to one of the blue lockers. "I'm sure Haley gave you the combination if you don't want to carry all your books around."

"Thanks," Nathan said, opening his locker while Peyton went a few down to get into hers.

"Hey Nathan," two girls said, stopping by his locker. "It's really good to have you back. We've missed you."

"Uh, thanks," he said, ducking his head as he took his books out of his bag.

"We were wondering if you wanted us to show you where your first class is," the taller one said. "We're in there with you."

"We could help get you caught up with what you missed too," the shorter blonde one offered.

"That's okay," Nathan told them as his friend approached. "Peyton is going to help me."

They gave Peyton a dirty look before looking back at Nathan and smiling. "Well, the offer is open any time."

Peyton laughed as she put her arm through his and headed for class, "You looked like you were afraid they were going to eat you alive."

"They looked so creepy," he told her, "I thought they might."

"Get used to it stud," Peyton joked, noticing many of the girls they passed staring and giggling. "It will calm down again once they remember you're married."

They found seats and sat down, ready for class to start when another giggling girl flounced in and took the seat directly in front of Nathan, making sure to bend over right in front of him in her short skirt as she put her books under the seat. "Hey Nate," she smiled as she stood back up. "It's great you're back."

"Yeah, thanks," he said, rolling his eyes at Peyton who winked back at him.

The teacher started talking, saving him from any further discussion and he tried to take good notes. He knew Haley would help him study but he needed to try and pay attention anyway. When class was over he stopped and talked to the teacher for a minute and then found Brooke waiting for him in the doorway. "Ready?" she asked.

They walked down the hall, twice being stopped by girls who wanted to tell him they were happy he was back and offer to help him. "Did I even know these girls?" he asked.

"Probably not," Brooke said, "but you're a big celebrity now."

"The crazy guy with no memory?" Nathan teased, shaking his head.

"You aren't crazy and your memory is coming back," Brooke told him, stopping to make sure he knew she was serious. "and you have people who love you to help you until it does."

"I know," he told her, "but if I can't joke about it, I might actually go nuts. "

She nodded her head in understanding as they walked into the classroom and two more girls rushed to sit next to him when he sat down. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Brooke walked with him to lunch where they would eat with Haley and Lucas. For the most part Haley, Lucas, and Peyton were in the more advanced classes while he and Brooke were less than stellar students so they had more similar schedules. He noticed Lucas and headed in his direction while Brooke stopped to talk to someone about Student Council.

"Nathan," a group of girls sitting together said as he passed. "You want to sit with us?"

"Um no, I'm going to go sit with my wife," he told them, picking up speed. This was getting beyond annoying.

Brooke watched the group talk to Nathan as he walked past and shook her head. "Hey Brooke," Bevin said as she walked over. "Everyone is talking about Nathan. Is it true he doesn't remember Haley? I heard he even moved back home. No one has seen him with her all day and people are saying he's single again."

"He's still married. Haley moved back home with him," Brooke practically growled. "Stupid rumors."

She headed toward her boyfriend and found another little group of girls flirting with both boys at the table as she walked up. "Ok, I've had enough," she huffed before climbing on the table. "Okay everybody, listen up. Nathan Scott is still married to Haley, they are not breaking up, and all you girls need to keep your skeezy selves away from him. Got it?"

"What are you doing Brooke?" Haley asked as she walked up to the table. Nathan reached for her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Protecting my friends," she said, climbing down and taking a matching position on Lucas' lap. "Girls have been bothering Boy Toy all day."

Haley grinned as she gave her husband a soft kiss. "I didn't know you'd need a bodyguard," she teased him.

"Me either," he laughed. "Thanks Brooke. If I had one more girl touch my arm or offer to "help me" I think I'd have gone to the gym to hide for the rest of the day."

"Well, you only have two classes left and Luke and I are both in them with you so you should be safe from any more skeezy girls," Haley giggled as they started to eat.

"Laugh it up," Nathan said, "but some of those girls were really creepy. It doesn't bother you that they keep coming on to me?"

"Honey, if I got upset every time some random girl flirted with you I'd never have peace," Haley grinned.

Nathan just looked at her surprised by how lightly she was taking it. He knew if the roles were reversed he'd have probably been suspended already for punching someone.

Haley could tell what her husband was thinking and clarified. "It used to bother me when we first started dating, a lot actually, but I know I can trust you. You never give any of them a second look. It makes it easier around here because they all know we're married and usually leave you alone."

"Well, other than creepy girls," Lucas asked, drawing the conversation back to the whole group "how's the day gone?"

"It's sucked," Nathan said, "but probably not much worse than normal."

"It will be great to have you at practice again," Lucas said.

"Well, I'm not allowed to run full speed or do any contact drills, but it will be nice to get back anyway," Nathan said. "I have to start somewhere."

"I think you're just coming so you can enjoy watching us run suicides all afternoon," Lucas said. "Whitey has gotten a lot meaner this year."

"Stop complaining," Skillz said as he walked over to join them, bumping fists with Lucas. "You don't even have to make the time limit because of your heart. Ain't nobody feeling sorry for you." The group laughed at the blonde Scott's mock hurt expression.

"Hey Nate," he said, turning his attention to the other brother. "I'm glad you're back. I look forward to getting to play with you."

"Thanks," Nathan said, "you played really well last game."

"I know," Skillz said, "way better than Luke's first game."

"I thought we agreed not to ever mention that again," Lucas joked.

"You might have," Skillz said, "but I did no such thing. Oh, look, I gotta go. I see Bevin and it's not good to keep a girl waiting. See you guys at practice."

"Ready to go to class?" Haley asked, smoothing the collar of his navy blue polo and giving him a soft kiss.

"If you're marking your territory," Brooke teased, "you can do better than that."

"Wait until we leave," Lucas said as he and Brooke got up and grabbed their stuff. "I have no desire to see any of that."

Haley laughed, looking her husband straight in the eyes, "What do you say husband of mine?"

Nathan smirked, noticing how many people were still watching them, "I guess if they want a show, we should give them one."

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and pressed her lips to his, enjoying the feeling of his soft mouth under hers. She started to pull away when her husband surprised her by pulling her closer against his chest and deepening the kiss. Haley moaned, her tongue reaching out to duel with his as they both forgot where they were and the kiss got more aggressive.

"Herrrhem," someone cleared their throat loudly, drawing them back into the moment and causing them to pull away. "I realize you two are married, but school is not the appropriate place for such displays of affection."

Haley leaned her fully flushed face against her husband's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Nathan grinned, totally unrepentant.

"Just see that it doesn't happen again," the teacher said, sounding more amused than upset, "and welcome back Mr. Scott."

"I can't believe we just did that," Haley giggled.

"I can't believe we have to go to class now instead of doing more of that," Nathan teased her. "Think it worked?"

"What worked?" Haley asked as she stood to grab her things.

"Think your territory is officially marked?" he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said, her fingers going to touch her slightly swollen lips, "but it may have done more harm than good."

"Why?" Nathan asked, putting his backpack back on and pulling her against his side.

"Because now they know exactly what they're missing."

* * *

The last two periods of the day went much better. Arriving with Haley and sitting with her and Lucas kept other people from bothering him with more than a hello and before he knew it, he had his end of the day free period. Since Haley had tutoring, he decided to spend it in the gym putting up some shots and doing his physical therapy on his shoulder. He was carefully doing the stretches he'd been taught when Whitey walked into the weight room.

"Welcome back Nathan," Coach said as he walked into the room. "Getting a jump on practice?"

"Just doing my rehab," the star player said. "It's getting better every day."

"Good," Whitey said, "we could really use you out on the court." He sat down on the weight bench. "How's your better half? Luke said she was fine but didn't go into any details."

Nathan stopped what he was doing and sat on the bench across from his coach. "She's pregnant," he said, taking a sip of water, "she was afraid she was losing the baby but everything is okay."

"Wow," Whitey said, "you Scott men have great timing don't you?" Nathan looked up and gave him a dirty look, causing the coach to chuckle. "How you feeling about it?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I'm happy, you know? I think of this tiny little person that is part of me and part of Haley and I can't help but wonder what they'll be like. Will they have my dark hair or Haley's light, will they be athletic or musically inclined?" His coach nodded in understanding as he continued, "but then I start to think about how we're going to manage to take care of a baby with both of us going to school. You know what the schedule is like for college basketball players Coach. It's tough when you're single and I've always looked forward to the challenge, but it's different now. Every time I start thinking about how we're going to make it work I'm scared to death."

"I'd be a lot more worried about you if you weren't," Whitey told him. "No one said it would be easy, but you can do it. I'm proud of you Nathan and honestly, if you'd have told me when you were a freshman it would be for anything other than basketball I probably would have laughed. You are the best player I have ever coached, but you have also grown into a good person, something I admit I didn't expect with your asshat of a father."

Nathan smirked at Whitey's comments, but got serious again. "He's actually been helpful lately," Nathan admitted. "I don't know how long it will last, but I'm not going to turn it down."

"I'm glad," Whitey said, "just keep your eyes wide open where he is concerned."

Nathan nodded in agreement, "I plan to."

Whitey stood up, slapping Nathan on the back. "Go ahead and get your shoulder work done. I want you out there with us when we run through the plays." He turned around and headed for the door. "And Nathan?"

"Yeah coach?"

"Congratulations."

* * *

"So I heard you two were practically doing it in the quad after we left," Brooke said as she joined Haley in the girls locker room after school. "I take it the Naley "awkwardness" doesn't extend to that part of your lives. Of course with Nathan..."

"Brooke!" Haley stopped her, a blush covering her face. "It wasn't that bad..."

"You got caught by a teacher," Brooke reminded her. "That's pretty bad."

Haley sat down and covered her face with her hands. "We totally got carried away," she admitted. "It's just been so long..."

"Ahh," Brooke said, sitting next to her. "so when you said things were awkward..."

"Brookie," Haley whined, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Look Tutor Wife," Brooke said, "it's obviously bothering you."

Haley looked around and pulled Brooke over to the other side of the room in case someone came in. "That's only the second real kiss we've had since the accident."

"Wow," Brooke said, "you must be really horny."

"I won't deny that," Haley sighed in exasperation, "but I'm a little worried about the reasoning. I mean, I know that he doesn't have most of his memory, but he says he loves me and we've been sharing a bed for a couple of weeks. I can't believe he hasn't even made the slightest move on me."

"Nothing?" Brooke arched her eyebrow. "That is weird. I mean, no offense, but this is Nathan Scott and I remember what he was like...right, not the point right now."

Haley shrugged, "and my hormones are all crazy and I totally just want to rip his clothes off but he just cuddles up to me and goes to sleep."

"What have you tried? I mean, have you worn a nightie or tried putting your mouth..."

"Brooke!" Haley squealed, noticing girls had started coming into the room. "There are other people in here."

"I love you girl, but you can't blame the guy if you haven't even tried. Think about it. He doesn't have most of his memories since he started high school right?"

"Right, he's only remembered a few things," Haley agreed.

"So he's like a virgin again," Brooke said, "which is a really strange thought because he's totally like the furthest... " Haley gave her a dirty look, "right, anyway, he most likely doesn't remember having sex before."

Haley closed her eyes and felt stupid. Why hadn't she realized that?

"So this is your chance to deflower him," Brooke grinned. "I'm sure he's nervous, and you said things have been awkward, so it's probably going to be a while before he makes a move. If you don't want to wait until that happens, you're going to have to seduce him."

"I don't know," Haley said. "That might not be.."

"Don't tell me you've never done it before."

"Well, sort of, but I never had to doubt he'd want me to before," Haley whispered.

"Oh come on. You're totally hot and he can't take his eyes off you. There's no doubt he wants you," Brooke tried to convince her. "And it's not like he doesn't already know you've done it. Baby Naley kind of gives that away."

"I'll think about it," Haley told her friend, "but I want to give him more time. He was so patient with me and I don't want to rush him if he's not ready."

Brooke snorted, "Nathan Scott not ready to...right not the time."

"I know what you're thinking and I kind of was too, but he doesn't have those memories and it makes it different. I want to make his first time, that he remembers anyway, as special as he did mine."

"It's a little late to marry him," Brooke teased and Haley laughed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Brooke Davis," Haley hugged her. "You've become such a great friend."

"Probably spend the next 7 months really horny," Brooke shrugged, "and right back at ya."

* * *

"All right men," Whitey said to the team as they took a drink break after running their suicides. "I want to run through 'White 99'. Nathan, I want you to watch Javar. He's playing your position while you're out."

They ran through the play three times, with Whitey making comments to both Nathan and the team before he had Nathan step in and they ran it three more times. They continued this pattern for the next 30 minutes until they had run through all of their primary offensive sets. Some of them Nathan picked up on the first try, some of them took longer, but by the time they quit he'd run through each of them correctly at least once. "All right gentleman," Whitey blew his whistle. "Make 5 free throws in a row and then hit the showers. Practice is at 6am tomorrow."

After hitting his first 5 shots Nathan walked over to Haley sitting on the bottom step of the bleacher waiting for him. "I want to jog some more laps," he said, taking his shirt off and using it to wipe off his sweat. "Three plus weeks with no real activity has gotten me way out of shape."

"Just don't overdo it," she responded, handing him his water bottle and then sitting back and watching as he jogged laps around the basketball court. She certainly couldn't tell by looking that he'd been inactive for weeks. After a few laps she noticed that she wasn't the only one watching. A few of the other cheerleaders still around were staying and enjoying the show as well. She thought about going over and telling them to quite gawking but figured it wasn't any different than when they watched the guys at practice. Besides, she knew she was the only one going home with that body and after their display earlier she figured they knew it too.

Nathan stopped running and bent over, grabbing his shorts as he sucked in air and Haley noticed the girls tilt their heads to get a better view of his backside. Deciding that she'd had enough she got up and went over to him, blocking their line of sight. "You ready to get going?" she asked, handing him his shirt.

"Yeah," he said, catching his breath, "I'll grab a shower when we get home."

Not long ago Haley would have offered to join him but she kept that to herself, deciding she wanted to start a little slower. "Sounds good. Let's pick up some pizza on the way home. I want pepperoni with extra cheese. I've been craving it all day."

"Ah," Nathan teased, "and the cravings begin. At least it is something normal."

"Hey," she teased him as they walked out of the gym, "are you going to make fun of me if I start eating pickle and peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Really Hales? That's gross," Nathan groaned.

"Hey, that was my sister's favorite meal when she was pregnant," Haley told him.

"Well I guess you can eat what you want. At least that's relatively healthy. Just don't expect me to join in."

"Of course not," Haley laughed, "that would mean sharing."

"Okay," Nathan said, opening his phone to call.

"Better order two," Haley grinned, "I will probably want some for breakfast too."

Nathan shook his head as he ordered. What did I get myself into?


	19. Chapter 19

I know we all got ripped off with a lack of pregnancy scenes both times so if you have any ideas you'd really like to see, let me know and I'll see about adding them. We're getting closer to what many of you have been waiting for. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch 19**

"Are you really going to eat that entire pizza?" Nathan asked, sitting next to his wife at the kitchen island as she took another piece.

"Hey," Haley said indignantly, "I'm sharing with the baby. Besides, I didn't eat much for lunch and then I had cheerleading practice. I can't help it I feel like I'm starving."

Nathan held up his hands as if in surrender. "I'm not complaining. I just don't know where you are putting it all. You are still so tiny."

"I won't be for much longer," she huffed. "I'll be as big as a whale."

"Hey," Nathan said, moving to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "My girl will still be beautiful."

"You are so sweet," she said, turning in his arms.

"Don't spread it around. It will ruin my image," he grinned, enjoying the quiet moment of holding her in his arms.

"So today went well?" she asked, pulling away slightly. "You seemed pretty upbeat all day."

"Except for all the flirty girls, it went great. Most people left me alone but the ones that didn't just introduced themselves and told me it was good to have me back. I actually remembered some things about the school too so that was good."

"I'm so glad. I know you were worried. Practice seemed like it went well too," Haley continued.

"Yeah. I need to get back in shape, but it was okay. I won't really have a feel for how I can play until I can go full speed but it felt good to be out there with the team."

"Well you have to wait for the doctors to clear you for that," Haley reminded him. "You had a very serious injury and it's not worth the risk to play if you aren't healed enough."

Nathan nodded. He understood the risks involved and knew he had to be patient until he was fully ready, but it didn't make it any easier to wait when his future was on the line. "I have an appointment Friday morning," he said. "The doctors said 3-6 weeks and it will have been 3 since they said that."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up Nathan. They said it was more likely to be 6, especially before you could risk contact," Haley said, hating to be a downer but not wanting him to get carried away in his excitement.

"I just want to play so bad. Being out there today, even just for part of it, reminded me how much I love it."

"You will, and you'll be great," she said, giving him a hug before breaking away and starting to clean up the remnants of dinner. He started helping her and in just a few minutes they were done and heading to the den.

"I know you didn't want to talk last night," Haley began hesitantly, "but I think we should talk about what happened."

"I'm tired Hales. It's been a long day. Can't we just watch tv or something?"

"I know you don't want to hear this Nathan, but we need to discuss it," Haley argued. "Keith was family and you can't just pretend that it doesn't affect you that he died."

"Maybe I WANT to pretend. Today was good. I didn't worry about the future, I didn't worry about what I didn't remember. I just lived in the moment and it was nice. It was the most normal I've felt anywhere since the accident and I don't want to lose that. Maybe I don't want to even think about the fact that not only did I lose my uncle but that I very easily could have lost my wife," Nathan said, standing back up and walking to the other side of the room. "Maybe, just this once I don't want to remember."

"Okay," Haley said, understanding his almost desperate plea. "We don't have to talk about what happened if you don' t want to...

"You were held hostage! You could have died."

"You came back for me," Haley said, standing up and going over to him. "You were there with me through it all. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"But I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Keith."

"No one could have," Haley reassured him, "but Peyton is alive because you guys came back in."

"I only remember little bits and pieces of that day," Nathan said, "Mostly I just remember being terrified. I was so scared that I would lose you."

"You'll never lose me Nathan. I've promised you before and I'll tell you again. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Always and forever."

* * *

"Ah, my lovely ex-wife," Dan Scott said as he answered the front door to his beach house. "To what do I owe this displeasure."

"I'm not here to trade quips with you Dan," Deb said, stepping past him and walking into the room. "I already know you're a bastard. I want to make sure you aren't just screwing with our son."

"I don't know why you think I would do that. All I've ever wanted was for Nathan to have a good, happy life," Dan said.

"Cut the crap Dan. You've done nothing but push him and belittle him for years. Why wouldn't I doubt your sincerity?" Deb asked indignantly. "You've been a terrible father."

"And you've been a horrible mother," Dan threw back. He paused for a minute to collect himself and poured a drink. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, the past, and I know I've failed all of you. I made all of you miserable and because of it I've lost everyone. You divorced me, Lucas and Karen don't want anything to do with me, and until the accident Nathan felt the same way."

"We're better off without you," Deb told him, "all of us."

"Maybe you are," Dan said, "but Nathan seems willing to give me another opportunity and I'm going to do my best not to waste it. He's all I have left."

"I really hope that's true," Deb said, "He could use a real father right now, so I'm going to step aside and let you have this chance. So help me God though Dan, if you hurt him or his family again, I will make sure you don't survive next time."

* * *

"I can't believe you shoved the cake in my face after I was so nice to you," Nathan said as they sat together on the couch. Haley had her legs across her husband's lap and the pages of pictures were resting on top of her shins.

"You practically dared me to," she grinned, looking at the picture he was showing her. "Plus, Luke said he'd give me 10 bucks."

"Of course he did," Nathan groaned, flipping the page. "You looked really beautiful. Um, not that you don't always look beautiful, but you looked especially..."

Haley cut off his ramble, "I get it," she laughed. "You looked pretty amazing yourself Nathan Scott."

He smiled, looking at the next page. "What happened there?"

Haley didn't even have to look to know what he was talking about. She'd already seen all the pictures. "Bevin and Theresa were fighting over the bouquet and knocked into a couple other girls. I thought it was going to turn into an all out brawl but when they realized there were cameras on them they stopped and put themselves back together."

"So who got the flowers?"

"That's even funnier actually. While they were fighting, the flowers got knocked out of their hands and basically ended up flying right into Peyton's arms, which made Brooke mad. Come to think of it, that almost started another brawl," Haley laughed at the memories. "When the video is done it's probably all on there."

"Sounds like we have crazy friends," Nathan grinned.

Haley nodded, "but they've been really good to us."

He flipped the page again and stared at it for a minute without saying anything. Haley leaned forward to see what he was looking at just as he turned to her. "Do you have the song?"

"What?" Haley asked, wondering if she'd heard him right. "The song that we danced our first dance to. Do you have it?"

"Of course I do," she said, still a little confused. "It's one of my favorites."

"Let's put it in and dance," he said, setting the book aside and helping her up. "I want to remember and it might help."

"It might not," Haley said. She was excited at his idea but didn't want to get their hopes up. "I don't want you to be upset if it doesn't."

"If it doesn't, then I'll still have a new memory," he told her as she put the music on. She stepped into his arms and they started to dance.

 _You need a friend_ _  
_ _I'll be around_ _  
_ _Don't let this end_ _  
_ _Before I see you again_ _  
_ _What can I say to convince you_ _  
_ _To change your mind for me?_ _  
_ _I'm going to love you more than anyone_ _  
_ _I'm going to hold you closer than before_

"Anything?" Haley asked as the song started the second verse.

Nathan shook his head no. The other times such small things had triggered the memories and while it didn't always work, he'd been almost sure this would.

"It's okay Nathan. It was a good idea," Haley said, putting her hand on his cheek and pulling him down for a soft, sensual kiss, her hands running through the soft hair at his nape as it was starting to grow back out.

The song ended and then started again as they started to dance again. "It's a good thing you don't expect me to do more than just kind of step back and forth," Nathan said as he rested his head on top of hers, "or I'd probably embarrass both of us."

Haley stepped back, her eyes searching, "did you just?"

Nathan nodded, pulling her back against his chest as they continued to dance. "My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I love you so much," he said, leaning down to kiss her again. Haley kissed him back, pressing her body against his as they deepened the kiss. Neither of them was sure how long it lasted as it seemed to go on forever and yet be over too quickly. Eventually Nathan pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

They started to dance again. "I can't believe it actually worked," Haley said.

"I wish it were always so easy," he told her. "I thought for sure being at school today would do it, and there were some things I did remember, but no specific memories came back. I can't ever predict when it will happen."

"Don't worry about it," Haley said. "The memories are slowly coming back and you are getting on with your life. Don't let yourself stress too much about the past."

* * *

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke said as Lucas walked into her apartment. "How was practice?"

"It was good," he said, sitting on the couch. "It was nice to have Nathan back."

"So then why the long face?" she answered, walking over to him. "Nathan is getting better, he and Haley seem to be doing great, and you're back on the team. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am," Lucas said unconvincingly. "It's just that when I was talking with Nathan about Keith's death it all came back to me again. I still have a really hard time believing Jimmy would have killed him. He let me and Peyton go, he didn't kill anyone in the tutor center, and he really liked Keith. I can't believe that the guy I was friends with would have shot my uncle."

"But you didn't think he would bring a gun to school or hold people hostage either," Brooke reminded him.

"I know, but I saw him before I left the school," Lucas said, running his fingers through his dark blonde hair. "He didn't look angry or ready to kill anyone. He looked sad and confused."

"But there wasn't anyone else there," Brooke said, putting her arm around him. "I know this bothers you, and it probably always will, but you have to try and let it go. There isn't anything you can do to help either one of them now except continue to make Keith proud of you."

"I know," he said, leaning into her side, "and I keep trying to put it out of my mind, but it just keeps coming back."

"Well then," Brooke said, leaning forward to kiss him, "I'll just have to distract you."

* * *

Haley was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top with black boy short underwear and sitting on the foot of their bed rubbing lotion into her arms when Nathan came back from taking a shower wrapped in a towel. "Sorry I waited so long," he joked, "you should have pointed out that I smelled."

"I didn't mind," she said, as he slid boxers on up underneath the towel. She shook her head. Up until the accident he'd never been shy about his body or her view of it. She was going to have to work on that. "I like the way you smell."

"Could you help me with this?" she asked, handing him the bottle of lotion. "I have trouble reaching the backs of my shoulders."

He climbed up on the bed and sat behind her so he had one leg draped on each side and she was between them. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck quickly before squirting the lotion on his hand and rubbing it a little to warm it up. "Now I'm going to smell all girly," he teased as he put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub it in.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it. Besides, it's not nearly as bad as when Tim accidently put on my perfume thinking it was yours," Haley laughed.

"That sounds just like Tim," Nathan said. "It's actually weird not having him around. We've been friends since we were like 9."

"I'm sure he'd love to come hang out if you want," she told him. "It's not like you guys had a fight or anything. His parents just made him switch schools because he was going to get suspended for attempting to put a peep hole in the girls locker room."

"I'll think about it," he said, laughing as he continued to kneed her muscles. "Have you talked to Peyton anymore about singing at Tric?"

"She said it would be next Saturday night but I'm still not sure it's a good idea," Haley said, her body relaxing under his ministrations.

"Why not?" he asked, "You seemed excited about it when you first mentioned it."

"I don't think now is a good time to get back into performing, you know?"

"You still have time before you start showing if that's what you're worried about," Nathan reminded her.

"I just know how crazy and time consuming it gets if I start to record again," she told him. "I don't have the time or the energy for that right now."

"If you don't want to record, then don't," he told her simply. "That doesn't mean you can't still perform. Besides, if you want to go back to it someday it will be easier if you at least keep your name out there."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, "I don't want to do this if it bothers you at all."

"It doesn't," he told her, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "We promised not to hold things back anymore and I'm not. I really think it would be great for you and I know I'd enjoy getting to see my girl up there performing."

She relaxed against him and enjoyed the feel of his strong arms holding her tight for a few minutes before she turned a little and gave him a quick kiss. "Lay down on your stomach," she told him, moving from between his legs as she encouraged him to lie down. "I'm sure you're sore after your first practice in a long time."

"I'm doing alright," he told her.

"Nathan, you've been rolling your neck and shoulders since we got home. Just let me help you. We used to do this all the time before and after games. I promise it will help," Haley said, grabbing a bottle of massage oil and climbing to sit on the backs of his thighs. She felt him suck in his breath in surprise at the feel of her pressed against him with so little material between them but after a minute he relaxed and began to enjoy as she massaged his neck and shoulders.

"How is your shoulder feeling?" Haley asked as she pressed her thumb into a knot and worked it.

"It gets better every day. I'm supposed to get it checked out while I'm at the doctor Friday and hopefully I'll be cleared to start lifting with it again," he told her.

"You mean officially cleared," she said, "because I've seen you use that arm to pick up more than the 5 pounds they told you."

He shrugged under her hands, "I told you it feels a lot better."

Haley continued to kneed his sore muscles, causing him to groan. "Where else does it hurt?" she asked, leaning against the length of his body to speak into his ear.

"Everywhere," he answered, his body relaxed in trust despite their close proximity. She continued to massage his back for a while, moving continuously lower until she was sliding down the waistband of his shorts. She felt him tense briefly and then relax again when she made no move to go lower. After a few minutes she turned around and massaged his calves, now making her way up higher until she once again reached the edge of his boxers. She could feel his breath quicken as she rubbed just under the hem before retreating again and climbing off of his body and then the bed completely. She knew he had been affected by her sensual actions, but at least he didn't have the memories of how the rest of their sessions usually went to taunt himself with.

"You're trying to get him comfortable with touching and being touched," she reminded herself as she went into the bathroom and splashed cool water on her face. "You promised yourself you'd take it slow."

Back in the bedroom, Nathan lay perfectly still, trying to get his body back under control after his wife's attentions had gotten it all worked up. He had wanted more than anything to roll over and press her body beneath his but every time he thought about it he was hit with a case of nerves. He was pretty sure Haley wouldn't be against him making a move, especially after her actions of the previous half hour, but he didn't want to embarrass either one of them by being inept. He'd heard enough stories over the years of always hanging out with older guys to know that most guy's chose older, very experienced girls for their first time. Those girls, often the same ones for many of them, taught them what they were doing because the first couple of times could be awkward and embarrassing. He knew Haley had experience, his child growing inside her proved that, but he loved her and didn't want to her hurt her or ruin the memories of their previous times together by fumbling through it. He sighed and thought about talking to someone about this. His father, whether he was acting like a normal human being at the moment or not, was out of the question. He liked Lucas a lot and felt comfortable with him, but Haley was his best friend and he didn't think this was something he should bring up to him. He suddenly remembered that even though he hadn't seen him that much, Cooper was still in town. He knew that Cooper would give him good advice, and despite being a little embarrassed to ask his uncle these questions and knowing it would involve some teasing, he figured he'd be the best person to talk to. That decided, he moved up to the head of the bed and slid under the covers to wait for his wife.

* * *

Nathan woke up and looked at the clock. 3am. He carefully got out of bed and headed to get himself a drink down in the kitchen. There was no way he was going right back to sleep after that. As he prepared his drink he thought back to the dream that he was now sure was a memory. It started much the same as their activities earlier, but where Haley stopped that night, their actions in the dream were just beginning. He blushed and felt his body react to just remembering how they had finished the massage and wondered if the same memory wasn't what sent Haley scurrying out of the room earlier. He took a few sips of warm milk and tried to calm his body but he couldn't help but keep reliving the visions. He chuckled for a minute as the thought crossed his mind that if his wife had moves like that, he might not even need to worry about his part. One thing was certain though, he was going to have to figure out what to do or he might never get a decent night sleep again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay. Sometimes real life intrudes and we had family in town during Spring Break so I haven't had any time to write.**

 **Note: I do not write anything explicit but I have changed the rating of this story going forward just to be safe. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ch 20**

"Hey Coop," Nathan said to his uncle as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Cooper asked, getting himself a drink.

"I feel weird asking this, but I don't know who else to talk to..." Nathan started.

"Uh oh," Cooper said, taking a seat. "This must be about sex."

"What? Why?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Because, every time you have ever started a conversation that way, that it what it's been about. For such a good looking young guy you sure have a lot of problems with sex," Cooper teased. "First, it was answering your questions because Dan just told you not to knock anyone up, even though you were only 12. The second time was when you got serious with Haley and you called because you wanted to make sure you didn't screw up her first time. Now, I'm assuming it's because you aren't sure what to do with the very attractive young woman you find yourself married to."

Nathan glared at his uncle, "I guess this was a mistake."

"Seriously, I'm glad you trust me Nate and I'll try and help," Cooper said. "Although, as much as I hate to say it, it sounds like you probably should have listened to Dan's advice about not getting a girl pregnant in high school as well."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"I'm sorry. I'll be serious," Cooper said, realizing that Nathan was not taking his teasing as the ice breaker he had intended it to be. "I'm guessing you're nervous about making love with Haley for first time since the accident."

"How'd you know?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I know when your first time was and I also know that unless you've been holding back, you don't have any memories of that time or of much since then," Cooper said.

"I don't know what to do. I mean... I know what I want to do, but I'm afraid of making an ass of myself. Do you think it's dumb to be freaking out about this?" Nathan asked, feeling stupid. "This can't be normal."

"Nothing about this situation is normal Nate. There is no right or wrong to how you feel," Cooper told him honestly. "Have you talked to Haley about it?"

"Are you kidding? I had a hard enough time getting the nerve to talk to you," Nathan said.

"I really think you should just talk to her. Tell her how you feel. I know you don't want to screw it up, but that's going to be much more likely if she doesn't know what you are feeling," Cooper told him.

"I just don't want to disappoint her," Nathan sighed. "I mean, how screwed up is it that I'm jealous of myself and worried about living up to what I was like before the accident?"

"I know you said that Haley was nervous about living up to other girls you'd been with so I know she'll understand this better than you think. She might even be nervous about being with you again and what you'll think of her," Cooper advised. "Just talk to her and work through it together. If it helps, I really think you'll be fine. It's mostly just instincts and trust anyway and you still have those."

"You give pretty good advice for someone who can't seem to keep the same woman for very long," Nathan ribbed, feeling somewhat better. Cooper was right, the best thing to do was to just suck it up and tell his wife how he was feeling.

"I'm great at giving advice," Cooper said, "just terrible about following it."

* * *

It had been a long, frustrating day and Nathan was determined to see his wife before he left for work. The last couple of days had really sucked. He had early morning practices so he was leaving while she was still asleep and then Haley had been tutoring during lunch and last period so that she had more time to get hours in at the cafe. He'd tried talking to her about working too hard but she argued that she felt fine and she needed to work now before it got more difficult as the pregnancy progressed.

He headed to the tutor center, hoping to catch her before she left. This only seeing each other in class and in the hallways in between was quickly wearing thin and he wanted some uninterrupted time with her, even if it was only 10 minutes.

He opened the door, seeing her sitting at the desk in the middle of the room, her hair pulled back and piled on the back of her head and was suddenly hit with a memory.

 _"We can't do this here," Haley smiled as she broke away from his kiss._

 _"Oh come on. No one else ever comes in here after school," he argued, trailing kisses across her neck._

 _"Nathan, we have to finish this," Haley giggled._

 _"Oh, I definitely agree," he said, continuing to kiss and nibble on the skin exposed by her spaghetti strap tank top, "but who would have guessed my girl would suggest doing something so naughty in her beloved tutoring center."_

 _"Ugh," Haley groaned in mock frustration, "I meant we have to finish this paper. You can't afford to get a bad grade on it and it's due tomorrow."_

 _"Well then why do you keep distracting me with that beautiful neck and those perfect creamy shoulders?" Nathan teased. "Shame on you Tutor Wife. You should totally keep those covered if you expect me to concentrate. "_

 _"Shame on me?" Haley asked, "I had them covered. You're the one that convinced me to take off my sweater because it was supposedly hot in here."_

 _"It is," he told her in between kisses. "You always make me hot. I'm melting here."_

 _"Says the guy still wearing 3 layers of clothes," Haley rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm perfectly willing to fix that," he said, pulling back and reaching for the zipper on his sweatshirt._

 _"Nathan," Haley have squealed half groaned. "We really need to get back to work on this paper."_

 _"Come on Hales," he said, "it's raining. How do you expect me to get any work done when I can't stop thinking about all the things we could be doing instead? Why can't we just finish it at home later?"_

 _"Oh no," Haley argued. "If we don't have it done before we get home, it won't get done at all. I know you too well."_

 _"Well you weren't complaining last night," Nathan reminded her. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I heard you say 'don't stop' more than once."_

 _Haley blushed at his words, "I'm not saying I don't enjoy it. I'm saying I have no willpower where you are concerned and we need to get this done now so we can do those things when we do get home."_

 _"Or we can do them now," he tried again._

 _"How about this," Haley said, "we hurry up and get this paper done and then we can go home and I'll..." she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear._

 _He whipped his head around to look into her eyes. "Really?"_

 _She nodded her head, desire in her eyes. She never would have imagined she was even capable of feeling this level of love and need before Nathan came into her life and turned it upside down. Now it seemed like even the rest of their lives together wouldn't be enough time._

 _"Then why didn't you say so before?" Nathan said, turning back to the papers on the table. " Let's get this thing done."_

 _"Now you want to work?" Haley laughed. He was so predictable sometimes._

 _"Hey, I just needed the right incentive."_

"Hey babe," Haley said as she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. "You okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Huh?" Nathan answered, bringing his focus back to the present. "I was just remembering something."

"That's great," she said, giving him a kiss as he approached her. "It's happening more frequently now."

He nodded his head . Most of the memories over the last week had been vague little snippets without any real context or information. This one had been a full scene and crystal clear. In fact, just the thought of what she'd whispered in his ear was going to make his evening at work feel twice as long. That was a memory he'd really love to have back.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" she asked. She was pretty sure she knew, but wanted to make sure. No matter how hard she'd tried to temper his expectations she was aware that he had gotten his hopes up of being cleared.

"It's healing well, but not enough to clear me for contact yet," he told her, his hands clenching involuntarily in frustration.

"Hey," she said, "you knew it was a long shot. The next game after tomorrow's isn't for 2 more weeks. You've got a shot at being ready for that one."

"If they get that far," he reminded her. "If they lose, the season is over." It was killing him to be forced to stay on the sidelines while his team fought to try and keep the season alive without him.

"We just have to support them and hope they can get it done," she said. "How about the shoulder?"

"I'm allowed to resume weight training," he told her, "but nothing more than 50 pounds yet."

"Well, that's a lot better than 5," she teased.

"Yeah, I really hate that I can't scrimmage, but I guess I can at least try and get back in shape," he said. "They don't want me going full speed but I am allowed to move it up from a jog to an actual run. "

"I'm sorry this is so hard on you," she told him, "I wish I could wave a wand and make it all better."

"You do," he told her. "Just knowing I have you helping me makes everything so much better. I don't know how I'd do this without you Hales."

"I feel the same way Nathan. I just wish it were easier," she admitted.

"I miss being with you," he told her, holding her against his chest and kissing her temple. "Our schedules suck."

"I know," she said, trying to soak up this feeling to keep with her for the next few hours apart. "I miss you too, but I get off at 7 tonight and you are done at 8 so we should have a few hours together when you get home."

"I'm looking forward to it," he told her. "I hate that we never have any time to spend alone together."

"I feel the same way," Haley said, "but it's really important that we put away some money for when the baby comes."

He nodded in agreement. They had decided this was the best plan for being able to financially handle the baby and college when the time came but it didn't make it any less annoying to deal with.

He looked at the clock and knew he needed to get going if he was going to make it to work on time. "Brooke is still taking you to the cafe right?"

"Yeah," she answered, "and Lucas is going to take me home. No need to worry about me. I'll see you after work."

"I can't help it," he said, brushing aside a stray curl. "Now there are two of you to worry about."

"We will be fine and see you later. Now get that sexy ass moving or you're going to be late," she told him, giving him a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

Nathan sat at a spare desk at the dealership working on the stack of paperwork his father gave him and periodically answering the phone. It was boring work, but he was able to work around his schedule and it paid better than getting another job at the mall. He looked at the clock, only 10 minutes left before he could help close up and leave if he got his work done. Haley had worked tonight as well but she was supposed to be off by now and should be waiting at home for him when he got there. He was thankful that Lucas was willing to help with driving her sometimes because they couldn't afford another vehicle and he didn't want her walking at night.

He finished his work a few minutes after closing and filed the papers. Using the key his dad left for him, he put the ledger he'd been working with in his father's desk before locking the office behind him. That finished, he grabbed his jacket and headed for his car, hoping he could talk to Haley about how he'd been feeling tonight before they went to bed. He'd been trying to work up the nerve and thought he was ready if he could just have the time and privacy.

He called Haley and asked if she needed him to pick up anything from the store on the way home and then after telling her he'd be home in a few minutes he climbed in the car and put the key in the ignition and turned it. Nothing. He tried it again and still not a sound. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel in frustration and then got out of the car. He looked at the mostly dark parking lot and shivered. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason the darkness seemed more ominous than usual. The only other car left in the parking lot was on the other end of the lot and pulling out onto the road. He popped the hood but had no idea what to look for. He didn't know much about cars, or how long it had been since the battery had been replaced but whatever the reason, the car wouldn't start. He pulled out his phone again to call Haley again to ask her to come give him a jump start. He knew his mom wasn't home but her car should be since she went to Charlotte with Cooper for the evening. He called 3 times and each time it went straight to voicemail. Haley rarely ever turned her phone off but occasionally she forgot to charge it and it died, especially if she'd been out all day. He debated calling his mom but decided on Lucas instead since he was closer. He dialed and got no answer there either but left a message and waited a few minutes in case his brother called back. Sighing in frustration, he was considering actually calling his dad when car lights shined in his eyes as someone pulled into the driveway.

"Having some problems?" a voice asked as the car pulled up alongside his.

"Yeah, it won't start," Nathan answered, barely able to see who the voice belonged to in the dark. "I'm waiting for my brother to call me back."

"It's probably just a dead battery. I can give you a jump," the guy said, "I'll just pull my car around to the front."

"Um, not to sound paranoid, but what are you doing here this late?" Nathan asked. "The dealership is closed."

"Sorry, I probably should have said something," the man chuckled. "I was hoping to catch someone working late because I left something in my car that I need for work tomorrow. Don't you remember me? We met a few days ago when I was here to drop it off before I left town on business. You back to playing yet?"

Now that Nathan had some reference, he recognized who he was talking to. "I'm doing a little practicing," he said, "but I haven't been cleared for contact or full speed yet. Hopefully soon."

"Just stay patient and work hard when you get your chance," the man said . "Let's get you on your way home."

He pulled the car around and it was the work of a couple minutes to get it started and ready to drive home. "Thanks," Nathan said, "It could have been a long night."

"No problem. I've been following your career for while now. I'm a big fan and I'm glad I was able to help," he said. "Here's my business card. Feel free to call if you need any more help."

Nathan accepted the card and waved as he got into his car and headed home. That was a strange encounter he thought, but put it out of his mind. He had much more important things to think about and he was hoping to get a start on one of them as soon as he got home.

* * *

Haley had taken a shower as soon as she got home and then got ready for her husband to come join her, lighting candles and slipping into the nightgown he'd given her on their first date, still her favorite despite Brooke's attempts to broaden her lingerie horizons. She actually still had a few things Brooke bought her for her "Wedding Shower" that she still hadn't found the courage to wear.

She put on some music and turned down the bed. Nathan had called when he was about to leave so he should be home any minute. He'd sounded eager to see her on the phone and she hoped he'd be in a good mood when he arrived. He'd seemed a little down earlier. She turned off her phone to make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed and lay on the bed while she waited for him. They had the whole house to themselves tonight and she wanted to take advantage of it. Yawning, she realized how tired she was and figured she'd take a short rest while she could. She wanted to have plenty of energy for when he arrived.

break

Nathan arrived home and headed for his room, figuring that Haley would be there waiting for him. He walked into the room, his breath catching as he took in the scene she'd prepared for him and then looking for her only to find her curled up and asleep on the bed. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, watching her as she slept with a soft smile curving her lips. He wanted to wake her up, knowing that it would be another long day before he had another chance to talk to her about more than superficial things, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew how tired she'd been lately, with work, school, and tutoring on top of her pregnancy. He'd read a few magazine articles when they'd gone to the doctors the last time and one of them talked about the importance of rest, especially early in pregnancy. He'd just have to wait a little longer, and in the mean time he would enjoy just being close to her. Climbing carefully into bed on the other side, he slid his body in behind her and pulled the blankets over them before wrapping his arm around her waist and joining her in sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them and finding out what people think about each chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Ch 21**

Brooke and Haley arrived at the Whitey Durham Field House about an hour before the late afternoon playoff game.

"Thanks for the ride," Haley told her, "and for the pep talk."

"There's nothing to worry about," Brooke said. "You know that boy can't say no to you."

"That doesn't help Brooke," she replied. "I don't want him to feel pressured."

"If the looks he's been giving you and that "kiss" I walked in on are anything to go by, he's just as ready as you are," Brooke laughed. "Just go for it."

Haley nodded, searching the gym for Nathan. He had gotten up and gone to work early that morning but was planning on being there in time for the game. She knew that it was hard for him to watch without being able to play, but he wanted to sit with his teammates and offer his advice and support.

The team they were about to play was one they already beat during the regular season, but it was during the conference tournament in which Lucas and Skillz didn't play. During that game, it was Nathan carrying the team by scoring 40 points that put them over the top. This game would be totally different.

Nathan came out of the locker room before the team, using the available court to get some shots up before most of the fans arrived. He was determined that if the team survived long enough he would be ready as soon as he was cleared to play.

He smiled at Haley as he saw her on the sidelines talking to another cheerleader whose name he couldn't remember and she winked back at him before blowing him a kiss. He chuckled and then went back to shooting. They hadn't had much time together that week, but they'd managed a few short but intense kissing sessions that were enough to make Nathan consider throwing caution to the wind and making love with her. If Haley wasn't always so exhausted at night that she fell asleep before he got home, he was pretty sure it would have happened already, his fears be damned.

The other team had already started to trickle out, some shooting and some stretching, and Nathan knew his teammates would be coming out on the floor soon too. He wrapped up his workout with a few free throws and then watched the opponents warm up before heading to the locker room to shower and change for the game. Coach's rules said to sit on the bench he had to wear a dress shirt and tie or his uniform. Since he couldn't bring himself to put on his uniform when he was unable to play, he went with his usual game day outfit of a blue dress shirt and khaki pants. Haley had already set it out for him last night so that it was ready to wear when he went to work in the morning and then to add the tie for the game. It was little things like that that he was still sometimes surprised by as he got used to the life of being married. It was funny sometimes that it had taken him very little time to accept and feel the love he had for her, but the adjustments of sharing a room and living with her full time were still strange sometimes. He'd always been an only child and even something as simple as sharing the bathroom (and always remembering to put the toilet seat down) were adjustments he hadn't expected.

Nathan finished dressing and was tying his shoes when the team came back into the locker room for their pregame talk. He stood with the team, listening to coaches advice and carefully examining the plays he was showing them to watch for. He'd grown up watching basketball with his father almost as often as he'd played it and he'd been taught to be a student of the game. He was good at noticing players weaknesses and tendencies, knowing that it was often the smallest details that could turn the tide for your team. His dad had stressed that knowing those details could give you the personal advantage and allow you to show up players that sometimes were even better than you. Nathan decided that sharing those same things as he'd done the last game could also make you a good teammate. He'd keep his eyes open for anything that could be used to his team's advantage.

The team went back out and after introductions, the game started and stayed close for the first half, with Tree Hill trailing by 3 at halftime.

"Any ideas on slowing down Roberts?" Lucas asked as they entered the locker room at the break. "He's tearing us up out there."

"He's much weaker if you make him go left, he always tries to go back to his right hand," Nathan said, "and surprisingly for as good of a shooter as he is, he can't shoot free throws."

Lucas looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "and you know this because?"

"When you guys were still in here getting dressed before the game, I was out shooting around and happened to watch some of their guys warm up a little. He missed at least 10 free throws in a row and doesn't even seem to have a consistent form. I don't know how he has kept it from being widely known except that he probably rarely shoots them in games because he's a jump shooter and that he never shot any in warm-ups after the fans and you guys got out there."

"So we guard him tight, force him left, and take a foul rather than letting him get a clear shot," Lucas said. "Great idea. We'll have to rotate who guards him though because we can't have Skillz fouling out."

Roberts had 18 points in the first half, but with their new defense of trapping to force him left and then fouling him when that didn't work, he only had 4 points in the 3rd quarter, including a 2-8 performance at the free-throw line. Tree Hill had taken a 3 point lead going into the final quarter and held it. Lucas still had enough time left to play the final 4 minutes and Coach Durham put him back in the game. Almost immediately upon his entry Lucas hit a 3 pointer and then a Skillz steal led to a layup to put them up by 8 with just under 3 minutes left and they held on to win by 5. The Ravens fans in the stands erupted and swarmed the court in celebration. Nathan stood off to the side and watched, enjoying his friends and teammates happiness, but still feeling separate from it.

"That was a great game," he told Lucas, "you guys really played well and pulled it off."

"Well, it would have been a hell of a lot easier if we had you out there with us," his brother replied.

"I'm doing my best to get back," Nathan told him. "You know how bad it sucks being stuck on the sidelines."

"You're doing great and you'll be back for next game," Lucas said.

"I don't know, the doctors said 6 weeks. It'll only be 5," Nathan reminded him.

"You'll be ready, I'm sure of it," he answered. "You won't let this keep you down."

"I hope so," Nathan said, gesturing toward the court. "I miss it."

"I understand," Lucas said, "just take care of everything else and keep working at it. We'll keep your spot ready for you. We've got a championship to win little brother."

Nathan leaned forward and gave him a brief hug. "Thanks, and thanks for your help with all the other stuff too. I'm really glad Haley and I have you in our lives."

"Me too," Lucas said, noticing Brooke a few feet over waiting for him. Nathan saw her too and gave his brother a fist bump in parting.

"Have fun," he smiled. "You deserve it."

He was standing there watching the two walk away when he was surprised from behind. "That was some good advice," Dan said, putting his arm around Nathan's shoulder. "You've always been such a smart player, better in that way than I ever was. I respect that."

Nathan looked at his father in surprise. Unless his father had changed a lot in previous years, and from what he'd been told he'd only gotten worse, this was a strange occurrence. Dan was always hyper-critical of Nathan, especially about basketball. In all his memories of playing during the years of growing up, he couldn't think of one time his father had complimented him on anything without a criticism to go with it."But?"

"No buts," Dan said. "I heard what you told Lucas at halftime and it probably won the game for your team."

"Well, at least I could do something to help," Nathan said, still frustrated from his stint on the sidelines.

"You'll get your chance," Dan told him. "I'm really proud of you Nathan. You're doing great at the dealership and you've become a good man and a good brother. I just wish I could say that I had helped you more than I have."

"It's not too late," Nathan said, "at least not with me. You've been a big help lately and I really appreciate the support."

"I'm not sure I deserve another chance, but I am happy to have it. I really want to be there for you. If you need anything... and I really mean anything...you can come to me," Dan promised. "I swear, I will do my best to never let you down again."

"Thanks," Nathan said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You going out to celebrate?" Dan asked, having heard several of the players talk about heading to a party.

"Nah," Nathan said, "Haley is going back to work and I have some stuff to work on at home."

"I know that you have a lot going on Nathan, and I'm proud of how strong and responsible you have become, but don't let yourself forget that you're only 17. This time in your life only comes around once and I don't want you to have regrets about missing out on things you should be able to enjoy at your age. Kids and marriage can be great, but having them at a young age causes you to change in ways you don't always expect. Believe me, I know what that can do to you."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm not you," Nathan said, shaking his head as he turned to walk away. His dad was trying, but some things never changed. "I'll never be like you. I have my priorities straight."

* * *

Nathan was tired after the long day of work and then working out before and after the game, but it was his conversation with his father that continued to bother him. Even when Dan was trying to be helpful, he somehow managed to get under Nathan's skin. It wasn't the first time he had wondered what his father had really been like before he and Lucas came along. His mom and Karen had both loved him once so he couldn't have been all bad. How had he changed to much into the man that had often made his life seem like a living hell? One thing was sure, he would never let himself become like his father. He loved Haley and he already loved the child they were going to have together. He couldn't even imagine hurting them the way Dan had hurt everyone around him.

Nathan shook off his thoughts of his father and thought about the game instead. He was glad they had won, but the victory just didn't have the same joy and intensity as when he was able to actually play. The guys had tried to convince him to come party with them, but he wasn't in the mood. The mindless parties and drinking just didn't seem as much fun or important as they used to.

Haley was going to the cafe again and he was going to take a shower and get a start on his homework while she was gone so that they didn't have to waste as much time with that the rest of the weekend. He couldn't believe that he was actually skipping a party to do his homework and considered checking the sky to see if there were pigs flying by. He laughed at his mental wanderings and headed into the house. This strange limbo they were living in was awkward and they needed to do something about it soon. He was determined that he would find a way to talk to her before they went to school on Monday, even if it meant waking her up to do it.

Walking into their room he was surprised to find her wearing a lacy black nightgown and standing at her dresser while brushing her hair. The candles were once again lit and music was playing softly.

"Wow...you look...amazing. " He walked over and pulled her into his arms for a searing kiss that soon had them out of breath. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself with you looking like that," he said, his hands moving to her hips to hold her close. "I thought you had to work."

"I wanted to have a romantic evening so I asked for it off," she smiled, leaning her head against his chest. "Especially after I ruined last night by falling asleep. Karen said it had been slow all day and it was fine if I didn't come in. I just didn't tell you so I had time to get things ready."

"Well if you want romance," he teased, "maybe you should have more clothes on. I don't know how romantic I can be when I can't stop looking at how sexy you are in that nightgown."

Haley felt her pulse speed up and her heart flipped over. She wasn't sure what had happened since they'd last had a chance to be close like this for more than a few minutes, but she loved it. He seemed to be more confident than he'd been since the accident and she'd missed these fun, sexy, yet loving moments more than even she had realized.

"Well, you Nathan Scott are way overdressed," she teased back, starting to unbutton his shirt.

He helped her and soon had the shirt off. Haley took it and laid it across the chair before returning to slide her hands under his white undershirt and urging him to remove it as well. He pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Nathan"

"Haley," he breathed, each of them having things they'd been wanting to say for days. She motioned for him to go first and so he continued. "I know I've probably been confusing you by pulling away when we've gotten close and I'm sorry. I want to make love to you," he told her plainly. "Right now I think I want it more than breath, but I'm scared I'll mess it up. I don't really remember doing this before and I'm afraid I won't live up to your expectations of me. I can't bear the thought of hurting you in any way." He looked over her shoulder, not wanting to see her face in case she was upset with him.

"Nathan," she said, bringing his face back to hers and kissing him softly. "If you want to do this tonight, I'm ready. If you would rather wait, I'll wait as long as it takes, but I want you to know this. You could NEVER disappoint me. You have always been and you will always be everything that I need. I love you. I'm IN love with you and that makes anything that happens between us amazing."

"I love you too," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I want everything with you, but what if I freak out again? I'm nervous and I don't want to let you down."

"You were wonderful and patient with me for months," Haley said, running her hands up and down his strong arms. "Let me do be there for you now."

"I want do to do this," he told her. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"You sure?" she asked, not wanting to rush him.

Reaching down, he unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them before pulling her back against his chest and kissing her, his tongue tracing her lips. They stood there for what seemed like hours, devouring each other as though it was the last chance they'd ever have before Haley finally pulled back, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed where she had already pulled back the covers. He sat down on the bed and she could see that with the break his nerves were starting to return, but she wasn't going to allow that. Throwing caution aside, she climbed onto his lap and straddled him, bringing his lips back to hers. She was sure that if she could just keep him from over thinking it that his body would take over and remember what it was so good at doing.

His hands slid up her legs under her nightgown, gripping her thighs and helping her to grind against him through the thin material of his boxers until he thought he might explode. He detached his mouth from hers and flipped them over so he was laying facing her. He scooted down the bed and pushed her nightgown up to reveal a tiny pair of lace thong underwear and his wife's sexy body. He stared at her for a second before leaning down to kiss her abdomen, still finding hard to believe that his son or daughter was there under his lips. "You are so gorgeous," he said before he moved back up and brought his lips back to hers, rubbing his hands up and down her arms and across her shoulders, his thumbs grazing the tops of her breasts and driving Haley crazy.

He started to kiss her neck and then down and across her chest, making her ache in longing for his touch. Sitting up, she pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it to the side before moving back to Nathan and kissing and nipping her way from his naval back up to his lips. He reached out and started to massage her now naked and increasingly sensitive breasts until she was writhing next to him. Rolling over, he pulled her on top of him and took one tip into his mouth as he continued to toy with the other one.

"I need you Nathan," Haley said, her body on fire. Reaching down for the edge of his boxers, she looked up at him for permission which he gave with a quick nod. She turned around and slid his boxers down his legs, kicking them away while sliding her own underwear off.

"God Hales," he said, sitting up partway against the pillows, "I need you too."

"Do you trust me?" she asked, moving to straddle him.

"Oh yeah," he said, knowing what she intended as she reached down to take him in her hand. He returned his mouth to her breast as she carefully positioned him at her entrance and then sank down, slowly adjusting to his size as he groaned against her skin.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Nathan," she breathed when he was fully seated inside her. "I don't know how I survived without feeling you like this."

He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her again as the fullness became too much and she had to start moving. Sliding his hands to her hips he helped her steady her movements as she slowly, maddeningly moved over him time and again. It wasn't long before he started to move with her, her slow pace driving him crazy with impatience and need. Haley picked up the pace. She'd known from the beginning that this wouldn't be one of their long leisurely lovemaking sessions that lasted for hours. It had been too long for either of them to have the patience for that and it would have just prolonged Nathan's anxiety if they'd even tried. She could feel herself starting to build up toward her peak and started to grind herself against him with every downward thrust. His head fell back away from hers for a moment as he reveled in the feeling of her movements before leaning forward again, this time to capture her breasts between his teeth and lightly tug. "Nathan," Haley moaned as the action pushed her over the edge, her body clamping his tightly as he thrust up into her several more times, prolonging her climax and then finishing himself.

Haley collapsed against him, her breathing still heavy and her body slick with a fine layer of sweat. Nathan reached up and brushed her hair away from her face and then rubbed his hands up and down her back as she lay relaxed against him. Neither of them wanted to move and end the moment.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a while.

"Just thinking that if this is another dream, I don't ever want to wake up," she said, her voice quiet.

Nathan brought her face up so he could look her in the eyes. "It's not a dream baby, it's very real. I don't know if I realized before all this happened just how lucky I am. I would never have be able to make it through this without you. I promise I won't ever take what we have for granted."

"I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again," she told him.

"You will never lose me," he told her, "I'll always be with you. You're stuck with me."

"Well, I guess I can live with that," she said, winking at him "As long as you know you're stuck with me too."

He rolled over quickly, taking Haley with him so he was on top of her. He braced laced his fingers with hers, slowly sliding back into her with a groan. "Now about these dreams," he said, as he started to slowly move, "did they happen to involve this?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Note:** I know there are a lot of people who really pull for certain non-Naley couples so I want to say that I am not either a Brucas or Leyton fan. I liked both couples, but I was never in love with either of them. If I had to choose, I would say Leyton mainly because I liked Brooke better with Julian. However, for the purposes of this story, I'm sticking with Brucas.

 **CH 22**

Nathan woke up, his mind swirling with new memories, most of them during his time with Haley but a few he was sure were from before. He wasn't surprised that their lovemaking had triggered something, in fact, he'd been surprised it hadn't happened earlier in the evening. What he hadn't expected was for it to open up so many, some he could place and some he couldn't. He carefully moved away from his wife and sat up, his brain trying to make sense of all the images and put them into some kind of order. This was the first time he'd had a large of batch of memories at one time and it was both exciting and confusing at the same time. Knowing it would be a while before he would have any chance of going back to sleep he got out of bed and went downstairs so he didn't disturb his wife.

Most of the new memories were happy ones, some from when they must have been dating and others were obviously after they had gotten married judging by their sexual content. His favorite surprisingly wasn't one of those type of memories, but the memory of what he was pretty sure was their first wedding. He'd learned that when he got memories while he was awake, he got to go through the whole scene as though he were reliving it, but lately he had been getting more and more memories or snippets of memories in his sleep and those were often vague and fleeting. Sometimes they were without any context and he was never sure if those were real memories or dreams that just seemed real. The memories that arrived this way were much better than not having them at all, but he didn't get the emotions of the moment the way he did when he was awake.

What troubled him however were the unhappy memories. The memories of them arguing were bad but he knew every couple had arguments from time to time. The ones that he assumed were from when she was gone on tour were the hardest. He was honestly glad that he didn't feel the emotions that would have come with those because judging by his actions he was, as Luke had put it, in a very dark place. It was hard to reconcile this set of memories with the ones that came before and after them, as though they were some sort of nightmare that they eventually escaped from and then pretended never happened.

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face as he warmed up some milk. This week had gone pretty smoothly as he had tried to just live in the moment and not worry about his memories, or past in general, but those things were once again back to trouble him and he was frustrated. He never would have imagined that getting so many memories back would bother him more than making him happy but that's how he felt at the moment. He had heard whispers about the person that he used to be at school, many of them from people who wondered if he would revert to that person with his memory loss. He knew that had changed a lot, but seeing himself acting that way made it all so much more real. He knew that wasn't the person he wanted to be and he couldn't afford to be that person ever again if he was going to be the husband and wife that his family deserved.

He went and grabbed one of Haley's baby books she had scattered all over the house and figured he'd get a little more reading done while he was up. It wouldn't be the first time he'd found himself reading this book in the middle of the night. His strange dreams/memories had been disturbing his sleep just about every evening lately. Combining that with his school, work, and basketball schedule had him feeling a little like he was sleepwalking at times. When he'd mentioned that fact to his father, he'd laughed and told him he was just getting practice for fatherhood. It had been strange hearing that and thinking of his father in the role of getting up with a baby during the night or changing diapers. It once again made him wonder about what had caused his father to go from that man to the man that he had become over the last few years: a man that had treated his family bad enough that both his wife and son had gone through legal proceedings to separate themselves from him.

He usually told Haley about the new memories as they came, but he hadn't told her about these most recent nightly ones. He would tell her about some of the ones he had tonight because he knew it would make her happy to know she remembered some of their most important moments together, but he didn't plan to tell her about the rest until he knew what do about them. She had enough to worry about at the moment and she didn't need the stress. He didn't know if he'd continue to have them after tonight's deluge, but he'd deal with them as they came.

He read for a few more minutes and then decided that if he was awake he might as well do some of his sit ups so he didn't have to do as many in the morning. He was finding that trying to juggle so many things at once was a lot harder than he'd ever imagined, but figured it was good practice for parenting and . He would have never have guessed that time management would become such a highly coveted skill while he was still 17 years old.

Thirty sit ups and 10 pullups later, he drank some water as he headed upstairs and back to bed. Carefully sliding under the covers he was unsurprised when Haley moved closer, her body seeking his warmth and comfort even in her sleep. He wrapped his arm around her waist and cuddled her, trying to keep his mind focused on his dreams for the future of the baby growing under his hand and not on his past and it's many nightmares.

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead," Haley whispered as she kissed Nathan's neck.

"Didn't know it would be so easy to wear you out," she whispered once she saw that he was waking up. "Of course if you think you need more practice I would be perfectly willing to help in any way I can."

"Hmmm," he mumbled, turning to kiss her lips. "It seemed to me I was a pretty quick learner."

"Oh yeah," she giggled as he opened his eyes and pulled her against him. "I'd definitely give you an A."

Haley's stomach growled, causing them to pull apart. "I take it you're hungry," Nathan remarked.

"I never ate dinner last night," she told him, "and I've certainly worked up an appetite."

"When do you not have an appetite these days?" he laughed as he sat up.

"Hey," she smacked his arm, "I can't believe you are teasing me about feeding our child."

"The baby is the size of a lime. How much food does it need?" he teased.

Haley stuck out her lower lip in a pout, as tears filled her eyes. "Am I really that bad?"

"No, no," Nathan said, pulling her to his chest. "You're perfect. I'm sorry I joked about it, I know you need to keep up your energy and make sure the baby gets enough nutrients."

"You've been reading my baby book haven't you?" Haley giggled, her tears suddenly forgotten.

"Huh?" Nathan asked, confused by her rapid change in mood and conversation.

"You said the baby was the size of a lime. You wouldn't know that unless you'd been reading the baby books."

Nathan shrugged sheepishly, happy that at least she'd stopped crying. "I just want to keep up with what's going on in there. There's not much else I can do to help right now. You are doing a great job of taking care of our little guy."

"Thank you," she said, "Wait, you just said little guy. You think it's a boy too don't you?"

"What? No, I said little one" Nathan backtracked. "I never... I didn't mean..."

"Just admit that you agree with me and you think it's going to be a boy," she teased him.

"Okay, fine," he grumbled. "I guess when I imagine us in the future it's a boy, not that I would be unhappy with a girl because that's not true at all...I think it would be great actually...it's just that..."

"It's okay. I feel the same way," she laughed as she disentangled herself and slipped into Nathan's shirt from the night before. "I'm going to go eat some breakfast."

Nathan groaned but got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts. "Aren't you going to put anything else on?" he teased her, "not that I don't enjoy the look, but Cooper could be home and wandering around down there."

"No, they won't be back from Charlotte until this afternoon," Haley told him. "Your mom called yesterday to let us know."

"Well then," he said, pulling her close, "why'd you bother to put on anything at all?"

* * *

"Maybe we should start talking about names," Haley said as she sat at the kitchen island eating her toast and fruit.

"Isn't it a little early for that? Shouldn't we wait until we know for sure what the sex is?" Nathan asked, cooking some waffles in the toaster.

"It's never too early to start thinking about it," she said, "we don't have to decide anything until the baby is born. What about Nathan Junior?"

"NO, No way," he said. "I don't like having two people with the same name in the same family and I definitely don't want the poor kid named after me. Actually, I don't want any names from my family."

"What about Lucas? He's technically part of your family," Haley asked.

"That's different, but we'd still have the two people with the same name problem. What's his middle name?"

"Eugene," Haley admitted, causing Nathan to start laughing.

"We are certainly not using that. What about Keith?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Karen is pregnant too and I think she might want to name their baby after him. If she doesn't, Lucas probably will someday. It was a sweet thought though."

"What about LeBron or Kobe?" Nathan asked.

"No."

"Michael?"

"We are not naming our baby after a famous basketball player Nathan," Haley said, pretending frustration, but secretly thinking he was cute despite his unlikely choices in names for their child.

"You suggested naming him after Lucas or myself and we are basketball players and someday I intend to be famous for it," Nathan told her.

"Ha ha funny man," she rolled her eyes. "While I have every confidence you will make that happen, it's not what I meant and you know it."

Nathan shrugged but couldn't stop his smirk as he reached for his wife's hand. "I thought you didn't want any waffles," he laughed as she tried to sneak another piece off his plate.

"I didn't, but the baby does," she told him, sticking her lips out in a pout.

Nathan shook his head and moved his plate over for her to finish before going to make some more waffles for himself. "What time were you supposed to meet Peyton?" he asked while he waited for the toaster.

"11," she said. "We're going to go over the stuff for the concert and then probably grab a late lunch. I probably won't be back until around 4."

"Have fun," he said, putting syrup on his waffles and quickly eating. "I have to get moving. I'm supposed to be at the dealership at 10 and I still have to take a shower and get dressed. "

"Need any help?" Haley offered flirtatiously.

Nathan grinned, but shook his head no. "As great as that sounds, I do intend to get there on time. However, I'm supposed to work out with Lucas afterword so I'm sure I'll be hot and sweaty again when I get home..." he continued as he stepped behind her and kissed her neck.

Haley turned around and kissed him, licking the syrup from his lips. "Mmm, I suppose it gives me something to look forward to."

Nathan groaned, knowing that image would be in his head the rest of the day, "me too."

* * *

"That was great Haley," Peyton said as they walked into the restaurant. "I'm really glad you decided to do this."

"You know I enjoy it and it helps me out too," Haley said as they sat down. "I was just concerned about how Nathan would handle it. It didn't go real well when he found out about me going on tour last year, and I didn't want him to get upset or worried about me performing again."

"I bet he was pretty angry," Peyton said, noticing Haley's flinch she continued. "Sorry, but I remember how bad he got when you were gone. I'm just not surprised it would have a strong effect on him."

Haley nodded, knowing Peyton was stating the truth. "Anyway, he's totally on board with it so we're good to go. I think he's actually more excited about it than I am."

"He seems like he's recovering well," Peyton commented. "He said he's gotten several memories back and he's practicing with the team again. It's great to see him getting closer to being himself every day."

"Yeah," Haley smiled, "he's doing great and we are really connecting again. I have to admit I was pretty worried there for a while that we would never be couple we were before, but we're getting closer every day."

"That's great Haley," Peyton said. "You two deserve to be happy."

"Well," Haley said, looking around ,"in a few months it will be us three."

"Are you serious?" Peyton shrieked, causing Haley to shush her and look around to make sure no one was looking. "Really?"

"Yes really," Haley said. "I'm due in July."

"Wow, I'm really happy for you guys," the tall blonde said. "I mean, you are happy right?"

"Yeah," Haley grinned. "It was a surprise at first, but now we're getting pretty excited about it. I know it won't be easy but I love this kid so much already."

"Must have been an even bigger shock for Nate," Peyton said. "Especially with his family history."

"He was definitely not expecting it but he's been great," Haley agreed.

"I miss hanging out with you guys. I can't believe I didn't know about this," Peyton said.

"Speaking of which," Haley said, "I can't believe you and Brooke still aren't talking. I mean you've been best friends for years, you share the same group of friends, and you see each other every day at practice. At some point, doesn't it have to come to a point where you just admit this is ridiculous?"

Peyton shrugged and Haley continued, "What was the fight about anyway? Please tell me it wasn't about that kiss because I say a kiss when you think you're going to die shouldn't be held against you for this long."

"I told her that I love Lucas," Peyton admitted.

"Of course you do, so do I. He's a great friend and he's really been there for you through a lot this past year," Haley agreed.

"I meant, I'm IN love with him," Peyton sad, her voice soft.

Haley sat there stunned for a moment, "Are you? I mean, are you sure it isn't just a fleeting thing or because you are lonely? We have done this triangle before and you two decided to just be friends. Brooke and Lucas seem really happy together and I don't want any of you to get hurt again."

"Well, it's a bit late for that," Peyton said.

"I'm not sure what you were thinking telling her something like that. What good did you expect to come out of it? You had to know that it would come between you, especially after what happened last time," Haley argued. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

"I didn't want it to be like last time. I didn't want her to get hurt. I wasn't planning on acting on it anyway, I just didn't want to go behind her back. I wanted to be honest with her. "

"If you didn't want to hurt her or go after him, then you should have just kept quiet. If you do intend to try and take him from her, it was pretty conceited of you to think he would dump her for you again," Haley said in frustration. "I just don't get you guys. I thought you wanted Jake."

"I did, I do, I don't know," Peyton broke down. "I thought that he was what I wanted, and I really love Jenny, but I don't think it would ever work between us."

"Is it really because you are in love with Lucas? Or do you think you love Lucas because he is unavailable and therefore less risky to your heart?" Haley asked. "I know that it's hard to put yourself out there all the way and risk getting hurt."

"That's easy enough for you to say. You have Nathan and while I never would have predicted it, he has been there for you every step of the way. You know you can count on him," Peyton told her.

"He's been wonderful, but you're crazy if you don't think I was taking a leap of faith to be with him and an even bigger one to marry him," Haley reminded her. "I was really scared both times, but I also realized that the probable rewards were worth the risk."

"How did you know?"

"I had to search my heart and ask myself which was worse, the chance of getting my heart broken or living with a lifetime of regrets and what ifs because I didn't take the chance," Haley told her."When your dad told you to follow your heart, it led you to Jake. Do you think you were wrong?"

Peyton shook her head no, "I actually sort of proposed to him," she admitted.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Haley said, "I admire your guts but I don't think that's the best solution."

"I thought you were the poster child for high school marriages," Peyton told her.

"Knowing someone is the one for you and being ready to marry them isn't always the same thing, especially when you're still in high school. I wasn't sure I was ready and looking back, I guess I wasn't."

"What are you saying?" Peyton asked in surprise. "Are you saying you regret getting married?"

"NO," Haley was quick to correct her. "No, I won't ever regret it, but I have also realized over the last year that as much as we love each other, we should have waited longer to get married. I wasn't as ready for it as I should have been and I almost ruined our marriage and lost my soulmate because of it," she paused as she thought about her next words.

"It was too easy to just fall into being Nathan's wife and I really needed more time and life experience to know who Haley James was as an independent person before I was a wife. I started to be overwhelmed by the enormity of it and instead of talking about it with Nathan and working through it as a couple, I pushed him away and tried to build something for myself away from him. I was selfish and stubborn and you just can't do the things I did when you're married. Nathan is the best thing that ever happened to me and being with him now is worth everything we've ever gone through, but it took being away from him and being on my own while I was on tour to grow up and be ready to be the wife he deserved. I think that if we'd waited longer I could have come to that place without doing it in such a destructive, hurtful way."

"So I was crazy to suggest it? I guess I see how happy you guys are and I want that," Peyton said.

"You aren't crazy, but as happy as we are now, it has been anything but easy for us. If you really want to be with Jake, it doesn't have to be so all or nothing. If he is truly what you want, you need to convince him and build your relationship first, then if you want to get married, I'm all for it," Haley continued. "I love being married and I adore my husband, but I can't honestly say I would recommend the way we did it to someone else."

"I don't know," Peyton said, "I do love Lucas too, what if I make a mistake and choose the wrong guy?"

"I'm going to borrow your own words here," Haley said. "When all your dreams come true, who do you want to be with you? If you clearly see Jake, then go for it. If you see Lucas, then you have some soul-searching to do because of his relationship with your best friend. If you honestly aren't sure, then maybe neither one of them are right for you, at least right now. I can honestly say that even when we were apart, I NEVER doubted that Nathan was the guy for me. You deserve to feel the same way."

Peyton nodded her head. "Thanks Haley," she said, "I know this is difficult for you because you are so close to Brooke and Lucas, but I really needed to talk to someone about this."

"You are my friend too," she told Peyton, "don't forget that. I'm here if you need me. "

"Back at you," Peyton said. "I know this past month has been really crazy for you too. I'm sorry I haven't been more help."

"It's okay," Haley teased her, "just don't let it happen again."

* * *

"Nathan," Dan said stopping his son as he was getting ready to leave for the day. "I'd like to talk to you."

Nathan followed him into his office. "I didn't mean to upset you yesterday," his father told him. "I'm really trying to be supportive and I didn't mean to make you angry. I wasn't trying to tell you what to do Nathan, I just don't want you to regret not having the chance to act like a typical teenager."

"From what I'm starting to remember, it seems like maybe I already spent a little too much time being a partying teenager," Nathan told him.

"I don't want your responsibilities to overwhelm you the way mine did me. It's a tough weight to carry when you're so young," Dan admitted.

"I'm happy dad. Maybe life isn't unfolding the way I expected, but it's my life to live, not yours. Unlike you, I chose to have these responsibilities, I didn't get forced into them. I also have a lot of help and support that you didn't allow yourself to have," Nathan explained.

"I want you to have the best life possible Nathan and I have a hard time standing by when I think you are making mistakes, but I will try and be there for you and let you live your own life."

" I have an amazing, beautiful wife, a pretty awesome brother, and great friends. Mom seems to have gotten herself together and is supporting me and Uncle Cooper and Coach are always there for me. I don't need you. If you decide to go back to being a dick and treating me like crap, I'll survive it like I always have, but I hope I don't have to. I really hope that this time you are serious about making things right and that I can actually trust you. "

"You can trust me Nathan," Dan said, his eyes tearing up. "I've made a lot of mistakes but I am trying my best to be what you need me to be. If you want me to back off, I can back off, but want to be here for you."

"Good," Nathan said, "because I'm not too proud to admit that even if I'm happy, I'm still scared to death. It would be really great if I had someone who has been through it to talk to about it."

Dan came around his desk and gave Nathan a hug. "I'm here for you son, whatever you need."


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch 23**

"You look like crap," Lucas said as he approached his brother in the locker room after their early morning practice.

"Tell me how you really feel," Nathan said as he gathered his things and slid his wedding ring back on. It was funny how wrong his hand felt without it.

"You doing okay?" Lucas asked, shutting his locker. "You've seemed tense the last few days. Everything going okay with Dan?"

"Yeah, " Nathan answered, putting his things in his bag. "He's been really helpful and friendly, even asking about you. It's a little creepy actually."

Lucas shrugged, he was glad that his brother seemed to be getting his parent back but wasn't sure he'd ever be able to truly see Dan as his dad. There was just too much bad there for them to overcome. "Be careful. I've seen that side but it rarely lasts."

"I'm being cautious, but I'm starting to believe he actually means it this time," Nathan told him.

"So if it isn't Dan, what's got you so frustrated? I haven't seen you look that angry in a long time," Lucas pushed, referring to practice. His brother had always had a temper but it had been a long time since he'd seen him let it loose. He knew Haley was starting to get concerned as well and figured if his brother wasn't going to talk to his wife, maybe he'd open up to him.

"I have a lot going on and I haven't been sleeping well," Nathan answered. "I'll be fine."

"I don't buy it," Lucas said, "it's more than just being tired"

"It's none of your business," Nathan told him. "Have you always been so nosy?"

"Come on man, you aren't going to scare me away. You can talk to me or you can tell Haley, but something is bothering you and you need to get it out."

Nathan threw his towel in his locker and sat down next to his brother. "I've been getting a lot of my memories back during the night. It's why I haven't been sleeping much."

"That's great though isn't it?"

Nathan shrugged, "it was at first. I've remembered a lot of my times with Haley and that's great, but I'm also remembering a lot of other things I'd rather not. I used to be an ass, I get that, but it's one thing to know that and even to have that time as distant memories. It's another thing entirely to be held captive in your sleep and forced to watch yourself make mistake after mistake. It's gotten to the point where I've been dreading going to sleep."

"Wow, that sucks," Lucas said, "and I take it Haley doesn't know?"

"She knows I've been getting memories and I've told her some of them, but I can't tell her all of this stuff," Nathan said, standing up and walking to the other end of the room before turning back. "It's one thing for her to know I have a past. It's another thing entirely to have names and details. There is no way I'm putting her through that."

" You can't keep going on like this," Lucas told him. "It's hurting both of you."

" I have been making sure this doesn't touch her okay? She doesn't need the stress," Nathan said.

"But she can tell there is something bothering you and that still hurts her Nate," Lucas reminded him. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. There's a memory specialist in Wilmington that I had been thinking about talking to, but I'm not sure that really applies now. I'm more interested in stopping the memories at this point than recovering them."

"It could still be worth talking to them. Maybe they can help you in some other way," Lucas said. "Maybe help you sort through all this and deal with it."

Nathan nodded as he grabbed his bag to go, "I'll think about it, but we've got to get to class. I have a quiz first period and I didn't spend time studying to end up missing it."

"Hey Nate," Lucas said as his brother walked away, "I just want you to remember that you don't have to face this alone. You can always talk to me."

"Thanks Luke," Nathan said. "And I don't know that I ever apologized, but I'm sorry for the way I treated you... you know before. I'm glad that we were able to get past it all and become friends."

"Me too little brother," Lucas said, "me too."

* * *

"It's so amazing to hear the baby's heartbeat," Haley said as they walked out of the doctor's office after her appointment.

"Yeah, it's great, but I like the ultrasounds even better. I can't wait until next time," Nathan agreed, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. "We might even be able to tell the sex by then."

"I can't believe I've gained 4 pounds" she mumbled against his side. "I'm already getting fat."

"You're pregnant Haley," he smiled, "you're supposed to gain weight."

"So it's okay that I'm fat? Is that what you're saying?"

"You are not fat. You can't even tell you're pregnant," he told her. "You look great."

"My jeans were tight this morning and I'm probably not going to fit in my cheerleading uniform much longer," she complained. "Most people don't know about the baby and they're going to think I'm just getting fat."

"Well, they do say that women tend to let themselves go after they get married," Nathan teased.

"You better watch it mister," she told him, her warning not carrying much weight with the smile she couldn't hide.

"Seriously Hales," Nathan said, stopping by their car and turning her so she was inside his arms. "You look amazing and I love you. No matter how much weight you end up gaining with this pregnancy, that will still be true."

"You're so sweet sometimes Nathan Scott," Haley said, stepping up on her toes and giving him a soft kiss.

"Besides, I think most of that weight ended up in your chest so I'm definitely not complaining," he told her with a smirk.

"Ugh, so much for sweet," she answered, rolling her eyes. "You are such a guy."

"Of course," he laughed. "How do you think you ended up in this position in the first place?"

"It's nice to see you laughing," she told him, her head resting against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've been worried about you the last couple of days."

"I'm fine Hales, I promise. It's hard to deal with the memories coming back so fast and I haven't been getting enough sleep," he told her, resting his chin on her head.

"You don't sound very happy about the memories," she commented. "I thought you couldn't wait to get them back."

"No, I am," he told her. "I'm especially happy to have the ones of us falling in love and getting married. I thought they might be lost forever and it's amazing to have so many of them back."

"but?"

Nathan sighed, "it's exhausting trying to make sense of all of it. It's not like I always get full scenes, sometimes it's just a tiny moment or something someone said and it's pretty frustrating trying to put it in some kind of order or context."

"If there's anything you need, just let me know," she told him. "I'll help any way I can."

"I know you would, but I am married to the most amazing woman in the world," he told her, leaning her against the car and kissing her senseless. "I already have everything I need."

* * *

"Brooke Davis to the rescue. What is your fashion emergency?" Brooke giggled as she arrived at the Scott house.

"It's not an emergency," Haley laughed. "If you had allowed me to finish before you rushed over here, you would know that I just wanted to tell you that it won't be much longer before I need some of the things you've been working on for me."

"Oooh," Brooke squealed. "Tutor wife is getting a baby bump. Can I see?"

"What? No," Haley said, putting her arms around her waist protectively as they walked to the bedroom.

"Fine," Brooke pouted. "It's not like you can hide it forever. Here, I brought you a few things that I've been working on to try. I really think I might make an entire "Clothes Over Bros" Maternity line. I've been looking around at what's out there right now and there is no way I am letting you wear that nasty stuff."

They started looking through the clothes that Brooke brought and Haley started to try them on, seeing which ones fit and which needed a few alterations. "Oooh, I absolutely love his one," Haley said, holding up a cute empire waist dress in a blue and white floral pattern.

"I thought you would," Brooke smiled, "and I have some other great stuff too. You are going to be the hottest Mama To Be in Tree Hill."

"You're the best," Haley told her. "Oh, while you're here, I want your help on what to wear for my performance tomorrow."

"You don't already have something picked out? Where is my always prepared Tutor Girl? We better get started," Brooke said, going to Haley's closet and going through it piece by piece. When she reached the end, she grabbed her purse and started to leave.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to help me?" Haley asked.

"Oh, I am, but your wardrobe is seriously lacking," Brooke told her. "I'll be back in a little while with some more appropriate choices."

"Don't you dare bring me anything slutty Brooke Davis," Haley yelled after her.

"Is that a comment on my fashion sense?" Brooke asked, pretending to be offended, "Okay, never mind I admit it, but I promise to make you look super hot, and only a little slutty."

"I'm pregnant," Haley reminded her friend as she shook her head. "I'm going to be a mom soon."

Brooke just laughed, "all the more reason to make sure you look super hot. It'll be months before you look this good again. Believe me, Nate will appreciate it and so will you when he's done with you."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas walked into the kitchen after their workout to find Haley on top of the counter on her knees looking through the kitchen cupboards. She had headphones on and was singing along with the music, completely oblivious to their presence.

Nathan walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully lifting her and depositing her on the ground.

"You scared he crap out of me," she yelled at him, hitting his arm and then shaking her hand in pain.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked, taking her headphones off. "You shouldn't have been up there like that. You could have fallen."

"Well not all of us are like 8 feet tall and I was looking for the jar of pickles I bought the other day," Haley said, crossing her arms in a sign of defiance. "I can't find them."

"You already ate them," he reminded her with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure the same day you bought them."

"But I want pickles," she pouted. "You could go get me some more."

"Come on Hales, I just got home. I'm sweaty and tired. I need food and a shower. I don't want to go back out to the store."

"Lucas would do it. He loves me," Haley said.

"Then ask him," Nathan replied.

"Lucas?"

"Oh no, don't bring me into this. I'm only here because Brooke told me to meet her here."

"You're her best friend," Nathan argued.

"You're her husband and the one that knocked her up," Lucas said back.

"Please Nathan," Haley pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. "The baby really wants pickles too."

Lucas snickered, causing Nathan to give him a dirty look before he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "We'll be back soon," he said.

"Why do I have to come?" Lucas whined.

"Do you really want to stay here alone with the girls while they try on clothes?"

"Let's go," Lucas agreed, following his brother.

"Oh and Nathan?" Haley said as they started to walk out. "Can you pick up some ice cream and pizza too?"

* * *

"Okay," Brooke said as she returned and dragged Haley back upstairs. "I grabbed a few things but I really think this first dress will be perfect."

She helped Haley slip it on over her head and tied the straps that laced their way up her back, leaving most of it open and giving a good view of her tattoo. "Oh I was right, Boy Toy will definitely go crazy for this one."

"You sure it's not too slutty?" Haley asked.

"The dress or the tramp stamp?" Brooke asked playfully.

Haley just rolled her eyes but continued to twist and turn in front of the mirror as she examined the fit of the black fabric. "I don't know Brooke..."

"You look amazing and only tastefully slutty," she grinned. "It's perfect."

"Maybe I should see what Nathan thinks," Haley asked. "I'm not sure if he remembers any of my other performances and I don't want him to think I dressed like this on tour or anything. I usually just wear jeans..."

"Are you ready for the night to be over already?" Brooke asked.

"What? Why?"

"Because as soon as he sees you in that dress, he'll be dragging you back up here to take it back off," Brooke told her. "You guys have been so busy lately and we haven't gotten to spend enough time together. I thought the 4 of us could at least watch a movie or something before we let our Scott boys have their way with us."

"I don't think I want to entice guys to drag me off stage Brooke," Haley laughed.

"You know Nathan has always had a big thing for your tattoo and that combined with you looking so hot will have him gaga," Brooke explained in exasperation. "I doubt his jersey number is nearly as big an aphrodisiac for other guys."

"Okay, but if Nathan gets upset, I'm telling him you made me wear it," Haley gave in with a smile. "It does look pretty good."

"It might even look better on you than it did mean. I can't believe that's even possible."

* * *

"Brooke, you can't keep avoiding Peyton forever," Haley said as she sat backstage getting her hair and makeup done the next evening. "I know you're angry with her but you should at least hear her out. She is having a rough time with all this too."

"Are you siding with that whore?" Brooke asked angrily. "She doesn't deserve anything from me."

"Sometimes it's not about what we deserve," Haley told her. "I know what she said, but I'm not sure she even meant it and she's really sorry."

"Just remembering hurts," Brooke said, "It hurt so bad when they did it before. I don't think I could live through that again."

"I hate seeing you guys like this," Haley told her. "You're best friends."

"Can we just drop it for now?" Brooke asked. "I can't talk about this right now."

"Fine, but not forever. This little feud of yours is hard on all of us, not just the two of you."

Brooke nodded her head in understanding, glad for at least a small reprieve. "When is Nathan supposed to get here?"

"He was supposed to work until 8 but he should be here soon. I don't go on until 9 so he should have enough time to come back here before my set," Haley said.

"Just don't let him destroy my hard work. I don't want you going on stage looking like you've just been ravished," Brooke teased her as she lined her friend's eyes. "Whether it's true or not," she winked.

Haley just shook her head. She loved her friend but sometimes she wondered how they ever got so close in the first place. They were just so different. Brooke had just putting the finishing touches on Haley's makeup when there was a light knock on the door and then Nathan appeared.

"Promise you won't mess up her look until after she sings," Brooke told him as she walked past him and out of the dressing room.

"Okay," Nathan said, raising his hands defense. "I promise."

"Hey baby," he said, walking past Brooke and handing Haley a bouquet of small purple flowers before giving her a quick kiss. "You look gorgeous Hales."

"Thanks," she said, standing up and turning to put the flowers in a cup of water. She couldn't help but smile that he had remembered her favorite flowers. It seemed he really was getting his memories back.

"Wow," Nathan whistled, "that is some dress." He reached out to run his fingers over her exposed back before tracing his fingers over her tattoo. "I totally see why Brooke warned me about mussing you. You look totally hot babe. You are going to drive them crazy. "

"The only person I want to look hot for is you," she smiled at him as she turned around into his arms. "I'm really glad you were able to make it in time for me to see you before I go out there. You always manage to calm me."

"You don't need me Hales," he told her. "You are amazing and I can't wait to see you perform. You're going to be great out there."

"I love you and I'm glad you're here anyway," she told him. "Brooke and Lucas saved you a spot right up front where I can see you. It's just not the same when I can't."

There was a knock on the door before a head popped in, "5 minutes Mrs. Scott."

"Well, you should go get your spot," Haley said, giving him a squeeze before stepping away from him.

"I'm proud of you Hales," Nathan said as he kissed her on the forehead before releasing her and taking one more long look. "I'll see you back here after you're done and this time I promise, your look won't survive."

"Promises, promises," Haley giggled, "I can't wait."

Nathan watched from the front row as Peyton introduced his wife and she came on stage to a loud round of applause and several whistles before she started her set. She sang 4 songs and each one of them was great, receiving cheers from the crowded club before she sang Halo which was her best known solo song and the one most people in the crowd seemed to know and sang along with.

As soon as she'd taken her final bow to a standing ovation, she went back to the dressing room, surprised to find someone there waiting for her.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you," he said.

"Chris?" she asked in surprise. The last time she'd seen him he'd been there to help her work on her song and then had left on another tour. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and heard you were performing tonight. Thought I'd come see if you'd learned anything from all the work we did together," he told her.

"And?" she asked. He was a very talented musician and she valued his opinion.

"It was decent," he said with a smile. "Look Haley, I wasn't intending on even telling you I was here, but I heard about Nathan's accident and knew I needed to talk to you."

"Yeah, it was pretty scary," Haley said, "but he's coming through it. He's going to be fine."

"I'm glad, but don't you see Haley?" he asked, moving closer to her. "This is our chance to be together. I know you take your commitment seriously, but he doesn't even remember," he pleaded with her. "You could come away and tour with me."

"I hurt him once because I put music ahead of my marriage. I won't ever do that again," Haley said.

"Don't stay with him out of some misguided sense of loyalty," Chris argued.

"I am loyal to him, but it's because I love him," Haley said in frustration, taking a step back toward her table. "I don't understand where this is coming from. We've never been together."

"Because you're married and you are a good person. But you know that I love you," he told her, stepping forward and reaching for her. Haley took another step in retreat as he continued. "I have from the very beginning. There's no reason for you to turn me down this time. We can finally be together. " He reached out to grab her and try to pull her to him. "You know you want it too."

"I don't want..." Haley tried to push him away, having nowhere further to move.

The door opened behind them, "I can't wait to get you...What the hell do you think you're doing Keller?" Nathan said angrily as he stepped toward them. "Get your hands off my wife."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews. I ADORE jealous/protective Nathan too and felt we needed to get back around to dealing with the tour once and for all. I never felt like they really did that on the show.

* * *

 **Ch 24**

"Get your hands off my wife." Nathan advanced on the pair, shoving Chris away from Haley and then pulling his wife to his side and slightly behind him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat your ass right now ," he told the scrawny blonde.

"Because you know Haley would be better off leaving with me," Chris said.

Nathan stepped forward and punched the musician in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Wrong answer."

"Look at you all caveman," Chris sneered, wiping at the blood coming from his nose. "You can't just keep Haley chained to you because of some ridiculous marriage you conned her into at 16."

"What? I didn't have to con her into anything," Nathan argued.

"Right, you probably don't even remember now," Chris mocked.

"I remember plenty," Nathan responded, watching as the older man struggled to his feet. "In fact, I remember that I have warned you before about messing with Haley, but you don't seem to listen."

"I'm not messing with her. I love her and I get her in ways you never will," Chris told him. "We connect to the part of each other where our music lives. That is a part of her you will never touch."

"Then I guess I'll just have to be glad I'm lucky enough to have the rest of her," Nathan shrugged, feeling Haley wrap her hands around his arm he looked down at her for a second. "I'm okay with that."

"You're an ass and a bully. I thought I could leave her here as long as she was happy but I was wrong. You don't deserve her, you never have," Chris spat out. "She could have lived her dreams with me, I would have made her happy, but she came back here for this?"

"I know I don't deserve her," Nathan said, "but that's not our choice to make."

Haley decided she'd had enough. She knew Nathan wanted to take care of this, but she wasn't going to just stand by any longer. "Listen to me Chris," she said, moving to stand in front of her husband. She wasn't going to cower and she didn't want Chris to go on believing Nathan was controlling her actions. "Nathan is an amazing man and I love him, I always will. I can live without my music and still be happy, but I can't be happy without him. You need to understand how much he means to me. "

"I know you had feelings for me too once," Chris said, his voice getting desperate.

"I have never felt anything more than friendship for you Chris. I'm sorry if you think I did," Haley told him. "I was jealous of your success and I wanted what you had, but I never wanted to be with you the way you want. It was only about the music."

"You're really sure this is what you want?" Chris asked, gesturing around them. "Even if you don't want me, you can come on tour and record your album. You may never get another chance like this."

"I can live with that," she told him honestly, looking back at Nathan. "This is where I'm supposed to be."

"In Tree Hill?" Chris asked her incredulously.

"Wherever Nathan is."

Chris stood there with his shoulders drooping, unsure of what to say. "If you are sure that's what you want, then I guess I should go," he said taking a few steps toward the door before turning back. "I really do love you Haley and I want you to be happy."

"I am," Haley told him.

He nodded in acceptance and walked out of the room, not pausing to look back again.

"I'm so sorry Nathan," Haley said, turning to wrap her arms around his waist. "I had no idea he was even in town."

"It's not your fault Hales," he told her.

"He was wrong you know," she said, leading him over to the couch and sitting next to him.

"About what part?"

"All of it," she replied. "We work great together, but that doesn't give him some special connection to me."

"But he understands you in a way I never will," Nathan admitted.

"I think you understand it more than you realize. You feel the same way when you play basketball, I know you do. It's not just a game to you, it's the rhythm of the movement, the flow of the game, the attempt to master something that is impossible to perfect," Haley told him. "You get me in every way I need you to."

"He is right that I don't deserve you though," Nathan said, standing back up. "I've been getting more and more memories back and I've done some awful things. I didn't even care who I hurt. I mean, I treated Lucas like crap and..."

"Hey," Haley said, standing up and wrapping her arms around him. "You aren't that guy anymore. You haven't been for a long time. You are a good man Nathan Scott and I love you."

"But you still left," Nathan said, stepping away from her and walking over to her dressing table. He picked up a flower from her bouquet and looked at it. "I know I said I was past it, but I walked in here and saw you with him and it hit me all over again, the memories, the confusion and pain. I know I don't have all my memories back, but I'm not sure I ever understood why." He turned and stepped back toward her. "I would have done anything for you. I gave up High Flyers for you, I changed my life, my friends, my everything. I would have done anything you asked of me and it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough."

"That's not true Nathan," Haley said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel that way. The truth is, you were too much."

"What does that mean?"

Haley led him back to the couch and knelt in front of him. "You are everything I'd ever dreamed of finding in a guy and we love each other so much, but we were sixteen Nathan. I was still finding out who I was and who I wanted to be. There were so many things I wanted to do that had nothing to do with you. I was just learning to try new things and then suddenly I was married, my parents were gone, and my whole world was turned upside down. So I clung to you even harder because you were my rock and I loved you," Haley said, her hands resting on Nathan's thighs, "but when the music thing started I realized that we hadn't even known each other for a year and you had literally become my everything, my entire life and I'd become yours."

"Are you saying I smothered you?" Nathan asked. "That I stopped you from doing things?"

"NO...no." Haley said, "I'm saying that I needed to know who I was, who I wanted to be outside of being your wife. We were so dependent on each other, our lives so entwined. I was afraid we were losing ourselves in each other, that we were letting opportunities and dreams pass us by and that someday we'd come to regret it and resent each other for it. I saw what regret did to your parents and everyone their lives touched. I never want that to happen to us and I was scared it would."

"Why didn't you just tell me any of this?" he asked her, his own eyes getting watery. "I'm assuming you didn't and it's not just that I don't remember?"

"I couldn't tell you Nathan, I didn't really understand it all myself. You knew exactly who you were and who you wanted to be. I was actually jealous of that. Besides, you were so confident, so sure you were willing to give up everything for me and it just made me feel guilty and selfish for having doubts. I mean, I had the kind of love every girl dreams of and it wasn't enough for me, I wanted more. What kind of person does that make me?"

"Did you really think I wasn't scared?" Nathan asked. "I was scared every day. I had never loved anyone before, I'd never had a real family, and I was terrified that I wouldn't be enough for you or I'd do something stupid to mess it up, and I was right."

"You didn't do anything wrong Nathan," Haley told him, grabbing his hands and bringing them to her lips. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have supported you more. I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum," Nathan told her. "I knew how he felt about you and then you kissed him and I thought I was losing you. I never felt good enough for you and I was so sure that you'd finally figured out that I wasn't worth it," he paused, looking into her eyes. "I would have done anything to keep you with me and instead I just pushed you into leaving."

"As much as I hate what it did to us, and especially how it hurt you, I needed to go," she told him. "If I could go back I would have tried harder to help you understand and to keep in contact with you, but I would still leave. I learned so much about myself while I was gone and I grew up a lot. I know now that we can live without each other, but I also know that I never want to do it again. I actually feel confident in myself and in us in a way I wasn't able to before. I don't think our marriage would have survived without those things happening. We are so much stronger now and I feel like we could get through anything."

"As much as it hurt, I guess I grew up a lot too," Nathan said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I need you to promise me that if you ever start to doubt us again that you will talk to me about it. I don't remember all of it, but I know enough to never want to go through anything like that again."

"I promise," she said, wiping away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

Nathan stood up, helping Haley to her feet in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before kissing her softly. "Let's go home Mrs. Scott."

* * *

"I think I just saw Chris Keller leaving," Brooke said, coming up to Lucas. "He came from backstage."

"Oh crap," Lucas said, looking in that direction. "What would he be doing here?"

"I don't know, but he always seems to bring trouble with him," she said. "Nathan probably doesn't remember him."

"I wouldn't count on that," Lucas told her. "He's remembered quite a bit lately."

"Well, at least Nathan didn't kill him."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Lucas said. "Nathan's already had a rough week. He doesn't need this right now."

"Should we go check on them?" Brooke asked, noticing their friends still hadn't appeared.

"I don't know," Lucas said, "let's give them a few minutes first. I don't want to walk into the middle of anything."

"Good point. Ugh, why's she coming over here?" Brooke asked as she saw Peyton approaching. "She has a lot of nerve."

"I know you're still pissed at me," she said to Brooke, "but there was someone here I thought you guys should know about."

"We already saw him," Lucas said. "We were just debating whether to go check on Nathan and Haley."

"Him who?" Peyton asked in confusion. "I was talking about Rachel."

"Rachel was here? I thought she went to stay with her parents," Brooke responded.

"I don't know, but it was definitely her," Peyton told them.

"Great," Brooke said. "Haley won't be happy. She was really angry about what happened with the wedding and the accident."

"Wouldn't you be?" Lucas defended his friend. "Rachel tried to ruin their wedding reception and then because of her Nathan almost died. I'd be surprised if Haley didn't kick her ass."

"I thought she was being charged for the accident," Peyton said. "Maybe that's why she's back?"

"I don't know, but we need to warn Haley. I don't want her to get blindsided with this," Lucas said. "She doesn't need any more drama, especially after Chris showing up."

"So if you weren't talking about Rachel, who were you talking about?" Peyton asked, remembering the beginning of the conversation.

"Chris Keller was here," Brooke said. "I thought you promised to keep that jerk away from here. Of course we all know you can't be trusted."

"Brooke," Lucas tried to interrupt. He was sick of their fighting and he missed the three of them being friends.

"I said I wouldn't invite him and I didn't," Peyton responded, completely ignoring him. "I didn't even know he was here until now."

"Well it's not surprising that you weren't looking out for your friend," Brooke answered.

"You know what Brooke? I'm sick of you treating me like dirt. You aren't the only one that's had a hard time lately. I don't even feel bad about what I said anymore because you've said so much worse," Peyton said before turning and walking away.

"Peyton," Lucas said, trying to stop her.

"Go back to your girlfriend Luke," Peyton told him. "I'm going to go check on the people who are still my friends."

* * *

"Shouldn't we have at least said goodbye?" Nathan asked Haley as they walked back into the Scott house. "Brooke and Lucas are probably wondering where we went."

"I texted Lucas and told him," Haley said, heading to the freezer and pulling out a carton of ice cream.

"Mmmm, cookie dough," she said as she spooned a bite out of the small container. "How did you know?"

"I heard you complaining to Brooke about how you couldn't risk eating it while pregnant, so I figured you could at least have the ice cream version," he told her as he sat down next to her at the counter. "I bought the mint chip you asked for too."

"Mmmm," Haley moaned as she continued to eat, "it's sooo good."

Nathan leaned forward and kissed her, licking her cold lips, "mmm, you're right. Tastes amazing."

Haley giggled, "I would have shared a bite." Nathan arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "I would have."

Nathan shrugged, smirking as he spoke, "I like my way better anyway."

"Me too," she said, slipping another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth before leaning forward and kissing him in return.

He kissed her back, taking the almost empty ice cream container and setting it aside as he picked her up and sat her on the countertop in front of him. Stepping between her legs he slid her flowing skirt up her legs and she moaned again, this time from his mouth leaving hers to make its way down her neck as his hands massaged her thighs. "Did I tell you how amazing you looked tonight?" he asked her, his breath hot against her already scorching skin.

"Mmm," she said, her hands fisting in his shirt as she tried to get as close to him possible. "I thought you might like it."

"I definitely do," he whispered, pulling the neckline of her dress to the side to find the tops of her breast with his lips.

Haley started to unbutton his shirt in return, her hands fumbling as they fought the buttons in between their bodies but unwilling to let him move away from her. "I want you so much right now," she said, drawing his face back up to hers and kissing him hard.

He responded by sliding his hands up further up under her dress, hooking his fingers in her underwear and pulling them down before helping her to remove his shirt.

"As hot as you look in this dress, you'll look even better out of it," he told her as he reached for the tie at the back.

"Oh wow," a voice came from behind. "I didn't know you guys would be here. Don't you have a room for that?"

Nathan turned toward the intruder, automatically making sure his wife was shielded from the additional eyes. "What are you doing here Cooper?"

"Well, I just got home and thought I'd get something to drink. Didn't know I'd be interrupting anything," he laughed. "I'll just grab that drink now and get going. You guys might want to clean up the mess before you head to your room."

Haley looked over and saw what he was talking about and started giggling, the absurdity of the situation reaching her. "I can't believe Cooper walked in on us," she laughed into Nathan's neck as his uncle left the room. "I'm so embarrassed."

Nathan groaned, "this is why we need our own place."

"Actually," Haley grinned in rememberance, "he walked in on us there too."

"He did what?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Well, not into our room, but into the apartment while we were, um, occupied," she told him.

Nathan helped her off the counter and then grabbed a rag and cleaned up their mess. "He has terrible timing, but did have one thing right," he told her, pulling her close and kissing her, "we do have a room."

"We should probably go there," she grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her.

"At least we can lock that door," he added, following closely behind her as they ran up the stairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry again about Chris showing up," Haley said as they lay together in bed. "I honestly never expected to see him again."

"It's okay Haley," he told her, rubbing his hand up and down her bare arm. "I told you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I know it probably looked bad," she told him. "I was so worried when I saw you come in that you would think the worst."

"I trust you Hales," he told her. "It's amazing how much time you spend analyzing your own life when you keep getting your memories back a piece at a time. You pick apart every piece of information and that's one of the things I realized, was that even before I remembered who you were, I trusted you. I just knew in my heart that you were someone I could count on."

"I'm so glad Nathan," she told him, cuddling closer to his warmth. "It means the world to me."

"You mean everything to me," he said, rubbing his hand down her naked back, "even when you are sticky with melted ice cream."

"Want to come help me get clean?" she asked, sitting up.

"You'll just get dirty again," he teased her, pulling her back down for a kiss.

"Or we could get dirty and clean at the same time," she said, winking at him as she pulled away to climb out of bed.

"I like the way you think," he grinned, following after her. "I just hope the hot water lasts long enough."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch 25**

"Hey tutor girl. You were awesome last night," Brooke told her, giving her a hug before leading her toward a table.

"I can't sit yet," Haley said. "We're still busy."

"Have you taken a break yet?" Lucas asked, following them across the room.

"Not yet, but I will," Haley promised him.

"Yes you will," Lucas said, taking the ordering pad from his friend. "Right now. You know you're supposed to make sure you take regular breaks. Now you sit down and I'll get you some food. You need to keep up your strength."

"Those Scott boys," Haley said, taking a seat across from her friend. "Nathan is even worse most of the time. This morning he wouldn't let me carry the laundry basket because he thought it was too heavy."

"That's sweet though," Brooke said. "They love you and want to take care of you. You should just enjoy it. I know I would."

"It would be easier to enjoy if he didn't always turn all the whites pink when he does laundry," Haley laughed, thinking of his chagrin when he realized he'd missed one of his red shirts when sorting.

"Oh, I can see where that would be a problem, especially since you hate pink," Brooke commiserated with a dimpled grin. "I bet he loves all the pink socks."

Lucas brought each of them a lemonade and then disappeared again to go help another customer as the girls started to drink. "So, there were some interesting people at the concert last night," Brooke said, trying to be circumspect.

"I take it you saw Chris," Haley said. "He practically ambushed me in my dressing room and tried to convince me to run away with him. I was totally shocked. I had no idea what made him think I'd want that and just as I started to tell him he was crazy, Nathan walked in. "

"Poor Nathan," Brooke said, "I bet it hurt to see you two together."

"Not as much as Chris' face hurt after Nathan decked him," Haley said.

"Guess Nathan's not so shy anymore," Brooke laughed, enjoying the idea of Chris Keller getting his face smashed in. He'd caused all of them problems in the past.

"It was pretty impressive. I think he might've broken his nose judging by the amount of blood coming out of it," Haley told her. "I should probably feel sorry for him, but frankly, he's lucky Nathan left him alive after the crap he's said and done. I probably would have hit him if Nathan hadn't."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said. "I know you don't need this right now. How did Nathan take it? I'm sure he was upset."

"Better than I did," Haley answered her. "It ended up leading to some tears, but a really good, cleansing conversation. There were some things we needed to say and now it feels good to have it all out."

"Well, at least it ended up okay," Brooke said in relief. She'd been worried for her friends even after they got the text explaining why they'd left and that they were fine. "Sorry you didn't get to enjoy the effects of the dress."

"Who says I didn't?" Haley asked teasingly. "Just not in the dressing room."

"You naughty girl," Brooke giggled. "I really am wearing off on you."

"That is not something I want to think about," Lucas said as he came back and placed a turkey sandwich in front of Haley before sitting next to his girlfriend. "I still prefer to think my niece or nephew is from immaculate conception."

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It was funny how freaked out Lucas still got sometimes when it came to his best friend's love life. She and Nathan had been married over a year now and he still couldn't handle the subject when it came up.

"I need to get back to work," Haley said, finishing her last bite and standing up. "I will talk to you more later."

"Actually," Brooke said, placing her hand on her friend's arm. "We have one more thing we wanted to talk to you about."

"I already told you, we are not naming the baby after you Brooke, " Haley said.

"Why not?" she asked. "You could do Brooke for a girl or Davis for a boy. It would be perfect."

"Brooke," Lucas said, reining his girlfriend in. "Not now. We have something more important to talk about."

"Oh, right," Brooke said, changing gears. "Rachel was at Tric last night. We thought you should know that she's back in town."

"What did they do last night, post a special invitation for people who've screwed over my life?" Haley asked as sat back down.

Lucas reached out and placed his hand on top of his best friends'. "We didn't see her, but Peyton did. We aren't sure why she's back or what is going on with her situation, but we wanted you to be prepared to see her and tell you we are here if you need anything."

"Thanks Luke," Haley said, taking a deep breath. She needed to find out what was going on and could only think of one person that could help her. "Could you drop me off at the dealership instead of home when I get off?"

"If that's what you want," Lucas answered, "just don't expect me to come in with you. I know Nathan said Dan is trying, but I don't want anything to do with him."

"I understand," Haley said. "I'm certainly not his biggest fan either, but Nathan still sees good in him and I know how much it would mean to him if Dan really could change. I'm willing to give him a chance for his son's sake."

"I hate the thought of him anywhere near your baby," he told her. "He has hurt everyone close to him."

"I'm not letting him touch any child of mine until he proves to me that he has changed," Haley agreed. " I guess he has about 6 months to do that."

* * *

"Haley," Dan hung up the phone and greeted his unexpected guest. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Give it up Dan," Haley said. "I'm giving you a chance for Nathan's sake, but you don't have to pretend with me."

"I'm not pretending anything. I know we got off to a bad start and that's mostly my fault, but I'm trying to fix things, with all of you. As much as it still bothers me that you two got married so young, you are Nathan's wife and you seem to make him happy. I have accepted that and I'm sorry for the way I have treated you in the past," Dan told her, coming around to lean against his desk in front of her. "You two will always be connected by this child and I know he will be a good father. He will never make the mistakes I've made."

"We are connected because we love each other," Haley said. "This child is just an extension of that."

"I really hope it stays that way," Dan said earnestly, "because no matter what I have done in the past, I love my sons."

"I know you do," Haley admitted reluctantly. "Even if you have done a terrible job of showing it."

"Look, I doubt you came here to chat with me. So what can I do for you?" Dan said, changing the subject. He knew Haley had to have a motive for coming to see him and he really doubted it was for a heart to heart.

"Two things actually. First, Nathan has been acting a little strange lately and I wondered if you'd noticed?" Haley asked him.

"Not particularly," Dan asked, thinking back over the last week or so. "He's been acting a little tired and I know he still occasionally has headaches but I figured that was normal, especially with the schedule he's been keeping lately."

"You're probably right and it's nothing," Haley said. "I've just been so worried since the accident that I'm likely being paranoid. He would tell me if something was really wrong."

"I'll keep an eye on him when he's here," Dan said, "but I'm sure he's fine. What was the other reason?"

"I heard that Rachel Gatina is back in town," Haley told him, wringing her hands. "Nathan almost died in that limo and it was her fault. I already didn't like her, but I can't handle the thought that she might just show back up at school and I would have to see her every day knowing that she got away with what she did."

"I agree with you. She should definitely be punished for her reckless actions that day," Dan told her, reaching out to grasp her tiny hand in his much larger one. "Getting that phone call was one the scariest moments of my life. I thought I was going to lose him without getting a chance to make things right between us. I can't guarantee I'll be able to do anything about it, but I'll try. "

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, walking into his father's office and finding his wife there.

"She was warning me that I better treat you right," Dan told him going back behind his desk. "I think we've come to an understanding though."

"Is everything okay? I thought Lucas was going to take you home," he asked, discreetly checking her over. Ever since he found out she was pregnant he worried about her all the time. He didn't think he could survive losing her again.

"I just couldn't wait to see you," she said. "So I had him drop me off here. If figured I could wait until you got off and then maybe we could go for dinner. I just stopped in to talk to Dan while I waited."

"Sounds good, but I hate that you have to wait around for me. I think you should start taking the car and I can ride the bus from now on," he told her.

"Or," Dan said, "I could give you guys another vehicle to drive."

"We don't need your help," Nathan said, "we're doing just fine."

"I'm not trying to cause any problems, but I've been thinking about this for a while. If you hadn't emancipated yourself, I would be providing you with a something to drive," Dan explained. "Since it's my fault that you found that necessary to do, the least I can do is provide you with a mode of transportation."

"Thank you Mr. Scott," Haley said, "but that's not necessary."

"It would really make me feel better if you would accept my help on this," Dan pushed forward, "not because I feel guilty, although I do, but because I'm concerned about you being pregnant without a way to get around in case of emergency."

"We already fixed that dad," Nathan said. "She's going to take the car from now on. There is no reason for you to step in."

"Okay," Dan said, holding his hands up as if surrendering. "but have you thought about car seats? You are going to be parents soon. Have you about thought about how much safer the baby would be in a newer, bigger vehicle? Have you considered the logistics of getting a baby carrier in and out of a car with only two doors?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, realizing neither of them had thought that far ahead. "We have time to figure that out," Nathan said.

"Stop being so stubborn," Dan said. "It's the least I can do for you. Consider it a baby shower gift."

"We will think about it," Haley said in appeasement, taking her husband's hand. "Thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome," Dan said, knowing pushing any further wouldn't help. "Why don't you go ahead and take off? You've been here all day. Take your wife somewhere nice and enjoy the evening."

* * *

"It's getting cold out here," Nathan said as they walked along the beach after dinner. He took off his coat and placed it over her small shoulders before reaching for her hand again.

"So I've been meaning to ask you how much of your memory has returned" Haley began, turning toward him. "Because when you were talking to Chris it sounded like quite a bit."

"I don't know, but if I had to guess I would say maybe 30-40 percent?" Nathan told her. "It's hard to judge because obviously I don't know what all is missing. I remember a lot more of the last two years than I do the first two. Probably because there have been more things that are similar to trigger those memories."

"Wow," Haley said in surprise. "I didn't realize you had recovered that much."

Nathan shrugged, taking a seat on the sand and carefully pulling his wife down to sit between his outstretched legs. "I know and I'm sorry. I have been having trouble sorting through it so I didn't want to talk about it. Some of them I'm not exactly proud of, you know."

Haley nodded, turning in his arms to kiss him. "You can always talk to me about anything, even the bad stuff."

"I know," he told her, resting his forehead against hers as she sat sideways in his lap. "And I will when I'm ready. I've been thinking about going to see a memory specialist in Wilmington."

"That's a great idea," Haley said, getting excited. "When can you go?"

"I'd have to call and get an appointment," he told her, "but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Besides, I don't really have time right now with school, work, and basketball."

"If you want to wait then that's okay," Haley said cautiously. There was something about the way Nathan said he wasn't ready that made her think he was scared and she didn't want to push him. She knew he'd been traumatized enough over the last month and if he needed some more time she'd give it to him. "How have you been feeling?"

"I'm okay," he answered. "I've been a little worn out but I feel much better today. I actually got a good night of sleep last night."

"That's good," Haley said, still not convinced. "Any headaches?"

"Not very often," he told her, looking straight into her eyes. "I would let you know if there was any reason for you to worry Hales, but I'm fine, really."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace, Haley's worries silenced for the moment. "I don't want to go back to school tomorrow," he said, his fingers playing with the strands of her long hair. "I hardly get to see you during the week."

"I know, but cheerleading and basketball will be over soon and then we'll have more time together," Haley reminded him.

"Hopefully not too soon," Nathan told her. "As much as I want more time with you, I still want to win that championship first. It's something my dad never did and I always swore I would. Besides, Coach deserves to win it at least once before he retires."

"And you will, I believe in you," she told him confidently.

"We should probably get going," he said, starting to stand up. "It looks like it's about to rain."

"All the more reason to stay," she said, pulling him back down on top of her. "We've always enjoyed the rain."

"But this is a public beach Hales," he laughed as she started to unbutton his pants, "anyone could come by."

"Who else would be crazy enough to come out here in the rain?" she giggled, silencing any further protests with a kiss. He didn't even try to make any.

* * *

"So I'm assuming you haven't told Nathan about your concerns," Dan told Haley as she walked into his Mayoral Office Tuesday morning before school.

"He doesn't even remember her as far as I know," Haley replied. "I don't want him to worry about something he can't control."

"We can't control it either unfortunately," Dan said. "I talked to the DA and she is offering to plead guilty. Her lawyer wants a fine and loss of license to be her only punishments. Because she is a minor and there were no deaths, the DA is inclined to agree and avoid a trial. I am pushing for the maximum sentence of 2 years in jail, but it will probably end in a compromise involving community service instead of jail time."

"So you're saying she'll be free to do whatever she wants," Haley said, pacing the length of the office.

"If she takes it to trial, we have a shot at jail time, but her lawyers are too smart for that and I'm pretty sure she will take the plea."

"Will she be able to come back to school?" Haley asked. This was not going the way she'd hoped at all. It looked like Rachel was going to be coming back as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"I've talked to the school board and they are inclined to let her return as long as there is no jail sentence. Her lawyers have threatened lawsuits against everyone involved and the school isn't willing to risk that. They are treating her time away as her suspension and not letting her make up all her work. I'm sorry," Dan said. "I tried everything I could but knowing Nathan is my son they saw my interference as a grudge and wouldn't take it as seriously as they otherwise would have."

"Thanks for trying," Haley said, "She just better stay the hell away from us."

"If there's something else I can do, don't hesitate to ask," Dan said. "I hate that I'm letting you down."

"You tried," Haley sighed, "I guess that's all any of us can do."

* * *

"My Hero," Rachel said as she approached Nathan in the hall before first period on Wednesday morning. "Thanks for saving my life. I'd really like to make it up to you."

"Uh, Rachel right?" Nathan asked, taken aback by her brazenness. He'd had a lot of girls flirt with him since he came back to school, but not one of them had been this forward.

"I knew you'd remember me," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

Nathan shrugged off her touch. "I remember a lot of things I wish didn't," he said. "I'm not interested."

"I love it when guys play hard to get," she laughed, "it never lasts long."

Nathan shook his head and turned away, practically running into Peyton. "I'll see you later," Rachel said, blowing him a kiss as she walked away.

"I see Rachel found you," Peyton said, stepping up next to him. "I figured it wouldn't take long, she's been asking about you ever since she got here this morning."

"Why? We weren't friends or anything were we?"

"Hell no," Peyton laughed. "None of us even like her, but I can tell you to watch out for her tricks. She always goes hard after what she wants and she'll do anything to get it. She pulled some pretty good stunts trying to take Lucas from Brooke. After that little scene, I think she's decided that this time, she wants you."

"But she knows I'm taken right?" Nathan asked in confusion. "I mean I'm not just dating Haley, we're married."

Peyton just shrugged, "Honestly, I don't think she'd care. You better be careful."

"I will," he said, taking his seat and waiting for class to start, "thanks for the warning."

* * *

"Did you hear what that skank Rachel did this morning?" Brooke asked as she ran into Haley and Lucas in the hallway after second period. At their confused faces, "She totally came on to Nathan in the hallway. I heard people talking about it."

"She did what?" Haley asked, "I knew I wanted to beat her..."

"Woah Miss Feisty," Brooke said, trying to calm her friend. "Remember you have a bun in the oven. No brawls allowed."

"How did Nathan react?" Lucas asked. "Does he even remember her?"

"I'm not sure but it sounded like he just brushed her off. As much as I hate to say it, Peyton apparently showed up and helped scare her away," Brooke admitted. "I guess she's at least good for something."

"I'm not going to put up with her," Haley said. "First Lucas, then Cooper, now Nathan? What is it with her going after guys she can't have?"

"I don't know, but you don't have to worry," Brooke said. "Nathan would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Haley said. "I just hate having to deal with her crap when she should be in jail. Nathan and I have enough going on right now."

"He'll pull through this," Lucas said. "He just needs to get more rest."

"Do you know something I don't?" Haley asked. "I know he's been really tired, but I thought it was just the hectic schedule he's been keeping with getting up so early to train and then practice, school, and work."

"Not really, I just know that he's been getting memories at night that are keeping him from getting enough sleep," Lucas told her.

Haley nodded. She knew about the memories, but she got the feeling her husband had downplayed their effect to her. It sounded like they were bothering him more than she'd thought. She considered confronting him but he'd promised to tell her if anything was wrong and she didn't want to make him doubt her trust in him. She'd give it a few more days and see how it went before she brought it up to him again.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of her," Brooke said later that afternoon, "showing up here to practice like we actually want her on the squad. I can't believe Principal Turner is giving in to her BS and making us take her back."

"Don't you agree Haley?" Brooke asked in frustration, noticing her friend wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"Aren't you pissed off that we have to let Rachel cheer with us?" Brooke asked again. "I hate her."

"I do too, but I'm worried about Nathan right now. Does he look a little off to you?" Haley asked.

"Scott, get your butt over here," Coach Durham called at that moment, pulling Nathan aside. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Coach," he said, "just a little tired. I'm not all the way back in shape yet."

"Take a break," Whitey said, "your health is the most important thing and you're not looking so good right now."

"I told you I'm fine," Nathan argued. "I don't need a damn break."

"Sit down," Whitey said, raising his voice. "You need a rest and a drink."

Nathan walked over to the bleachers and sat down, holding his head in his hands as his shoulders slumping in frustration. She wanted to go talk to him, but figured that would probably do more harm than good right now. He wouldn't want to show weakness of any kind in front of his teammates.

"Looks like Nathan could use some consoling," Rachel said, coming up behind them. "Probably just realized he married a short, chubby girl when he really wants me."

Haley turned around and Brooke held her back, realizing her friend's intention. "Don't do that here," she said, trying to calm Haley down. "You can't let her get to you. That's what she wants. Let's start practice."

The girls started practicing, but Haley kept sneaking looks down the court at her husband. He was back in action taking some shots, but didn't seem as fluid and graceful as normal and she was concerned.

She saw Whitey head toward him and pull him to the side and sighed in relief. She hoped that Coach would be able to find out what was going on with him because she was becoming increasingly certain he was keeping something from her.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry this took so long, it hasn't been updating right. But if it helps, it's a long chapter. :)

 **Ch 26**

Whitey Durham could tell something was bothering his young star. Nathan was a graceful, powerfully athletic player with tons of skill and talent, but he wasn't moving with his normal fluid grace and he seemed a bit lethargic. In previous years he would have assumed the teenager was suffering from a hangover, but knowing what had been going on in the young man's life recently he was inclined to think it was more than that.

"We haven't talked in a while. How's everything going?" he asked between shots as Nathan worked on his free throws at a side basket. Coach had directed the other players to scrimmage on the main basket under the watch of the trainer while they talked. At the moment, his player's welfare trumped the team's ability to box out.

"It's a pain in the ass," Nathan said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. "I'm trying to balance a lot of different stuff right now. It sucks but I'm making it work."

"That's part of growing up," Coach chuckled. "Responsibilities pile up pretty quickly. Look Nathan, I know you've been dealt a tough hand lately, but I'm proud of how you have handled it. How's your recovery going?"

"It's pretty good," Nathan told him, taking another free throw. "I'm hoping they'll clear me for Saturday's game."

"That's great news Nate," Coach said, rebounding the made shot and holding it. He gestured for Nathan to join him on the bleachers. "So you're feeling alright?"

"I feel good. I'm anxious to get back on the court," Nathan answered, his eyes drifting to where his teammates were practicing without him yet again. He hated having to stay on the sidelines while his team pressed on without his help.

"I've really watched you grow and mature over the last couple of years, but one thing that hasn't changed is your stubbornness," Whitey said. "I've known you half your life Nathan and coached you for more than half of that. I know when something isn't right."

Nathan sighed and sat silently for a minute, his eyes moving from his teammates out on the court and then down to his wife. He knew she was worried too and he was going to have to have a conversation with her about what had been happening. "I've been having headaches again like I did right after the accident. When I had them before, the doctors said they're a type of migraine."

"Have you talked to the doctors since they returned?" Whitey asked in concern.

Nathan shook his head no. "Luke is the only one that knows anything about it so far and he doesn't know how bad it's gotten."

"You need to get it checked out and you need to tell Haley," Coach said. "Damn it Nathan, I know you like to do things on your own but you can't just ignore this."

"I know. I have an appointment Friday," he said reluctantly. "I'm hoping it's not a big deal, but I need to find out. The last thing Haley needs is to be worrying about me."

"None of us want anything to go wrong Nathan. Your life is more important than basketball."

* * *

"Rachel is such a bitch," Haley said, tossing her bag on the kitchen chair as soon as they walked into the house.

Yeah," Nathan responded offhandedly.

"I swear, I was about to beat her ass if Brooke hadn't stepped in. I mean, where does she get off thinking she can just have whatever or whoever she wants?

"Yeah, that's true."

"Nathan," Haley said, walking over getting his attention. "You aren't even listening."

"I was too," he argued, causing Haley to arch an eyebrow. "Okay, I heard some of it at least. You hate Rachel, I get it."

"Doesn't it bother you that she's throwing herself at you?" Haley asked, "because it sure as hell bothers me."

"I'm just trying to ignore her," he said, grabbing two bottles of water and some veggies out of the refrigerator. He handed a bottle to his wife and opened his, "Responding to her just seems to give her some weird sort of confidence."

"I've tried to ignore her, but "accidentally" pulling her undershirt off in front of you after practice today was a little much even for her," Haley said, taking a bite out of a carrot stick. "She's only been back for a day and I'm already thinking of places to bury the body. I wonder if your dad would help me. That seems like something he would be really good at."

"Come on Hales, I have no interest in her. I've told her that and I'm telling you that. I think she only keeps doing it to get you upset," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I promise, you are the only one for me."

"I know," Haley said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "She just knows how to push my buttons and it's especially frustrating because now she's even right, I really am getting fat."

"Did she say that?" he asked and Haley nodded. "Well she's wrong. I think you look amazing," he looking, looking down at her with a smirk, "but I can show you how I feel if you don't believe me."

"As great as that sounds," she smiled briefly before getting more serious, "that isn't going to get you out of telling me what's going on. I can tell something has been bothering you lately, but I've been trying to be patient and wait for you to tell me."

"I know," he said, "and I'm really grateful... I am. I know you've been worried and I don't want that. I guess I just hoped it would go away on its own."

"Okay, let's go sit down. I have a feeling this might take a while," she said, grabbing their drinks and a handful of veggies before leading him into the den. Setting their snacks on the side table, they sat on the couch, automatically taking their normal position of sitting next to each other with her legs across his lap.

"As you know, I've been getting a lot of memories back the last couple of weeks, mostly when I sleep," Nathan started, pausing as he decided how to explain. "At first it was exciting, no matter what they were because I felt like I was finally getting my life back and I'd have trouble getting back to sleep for hours because I wanted so badly to sort through them and try to understand them."

"That makes sense," she said, taking his hand in hers, "I think I would feel the same way."

"But then I started getting more and more memories of things I didn't really want to remember. Fighting between my parents, my dad bullying me, what happened with Chris and what it was like when you were on tour," he said, reaching squeezing her hand. "There were a lot of things I didn't want to remember, things I'm not proud of doing or saying. I started dreading going to sleep because I knew they would probably keep coming."

"Is that why you've been up before me every morning?" Haley asked in surprise. "Did you not even come back to bed?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to train," Nathan reassured her. "And doing it before school or practice was about the only time I had free, but yeah there were times I never made it back to sleep."

"I can't believe I didn't notice. I should have seen it," she said, angry at herself.

"I didn't want you to and it's not like we've been seeing a lot of each other lately," he told her. "It's not your fault."

"I wish you had just told me Nathan," Haley said in frustration. "You promised we'd deal with this together"

"I know, but there wasn't anything you could do except worry and I didn't want that," he told her, brushing a strand of hair back from her cheek. "Besides, you need your rest and the last thing I wanted to do was deprive you of even a minute of it. You already work too hard."

"Okay, so this explains why you've been so tired," she said, "I really think you should go see the memory specialist, I really think they could help."

"Unfortunately, there's more," Nathan admitted. "The last few days, I've been having headaches again."

"Like the ones right after the accident?" she asked, remembering the first few days when he'd suffered the blinding pain and blurry vision. "I thought they had gone away. You haven't had one of those in at least a month, have you?"

"I hadn't," he told her, "until this week. Now had them 5 days in a row."

"Why would that happen now? You were doing so well," she asked in concern.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I'm hoping the doctor will be able to tell me when I go on Friday."

"I want to go with you," Haley said, leaning against his shoulder. "I want to hear what he has to say and be able to ask questions."

"It's during school Hales," he said. "You don't need to miss class for this."

"This is important Nathan and I'm going to be there," she argued.

He gave in, not minding the idea of having her support in case there was something wrong. "Thank you," he told her. "I'd appreciate having you with me."

"I told you, we are in this together."

* * *

After all his tests were done, Nathan and Haley sat in the doctors' office waiting for him to arrive. "I'm glad you're here," he said, reaching over and holding her hand.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she said, leaning over and kissing him softly, jumping as the doctor knocked on the door and then entered.

Nathan moved to sit up on the table so the doctor could examine his head wound and take a look at his eyes.

"I've reviewed your latest test results and they look good," the doctor said. "Physically everything has healed nicely and I would be inclined to release you to play again, but I see in the notes that you are having headaches again?"

Nathan nodded and then proceeded to explain what's been going on.

"Last time you were here you told me you hadn't been having them," the doctor said in concern.

"I wasn't," Nathan said, "but this past week I've started having them again, at least one a day."

"The same as before?" the doctor asked.

Nathan nodded, "If I take the pain meds you gave me it takes away most of the pain, but not the other effects and it makes me even more tired. I try not to take them unless I feel I have no choice. My mom was addicted to them not long ago and I have absolutely no desire to follow down that road."

"What about the Imitrex? Have you been taking it?" the doctor asked.

Nathan shook his head no, "It only works a little bit and it makes me really lightheaded." He released Haley's hand and held still while the doctor looked at his eyes again.

"I'm not a psychiatrist, but I think your headaches are probably being caused by a combination of the trauma and stress. My guess is that they are the result of you fighting against your body's attempts at bringing back your memories," the doctor said. "If that's true, working with the memory specialist should help them to go away."

"And if it's not?" Haley asked, interjecting for the first time as she reached for her husband's hand again. "Is it dangerous for him to play while he's having them?"

"No, it's not dangerous in terms of his injuries. The wound is healed and his brain scans are normal. However, if he is having an active migraine it probably isn't the best idea for him..."

"Look," Nathan said, his voice pleading. "I need to get back on the court. My family's entire future could be resting on whether or not I'm able to play in these final games and get my scholarship settled. I'll deal with the headaches, and I'll see the specialist, but if I'm healed you have to clear me."

"I'll give you a different medicine to try," the doctor sighed but nodded, "and I expect you to follow up with your regular doctor next week."

"You're sure that it's totally safe for him to play?" Haley asked again.

"As safe as it is for any athlete," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Nathan said, hugging his wife to him.

"I'll wish you luck," the doctor said, shaking both of their hands. "I don't follow sports much but even I know what a State Championship would mean to this town."

* * *

"Yo Nate," Skillz said as Nathan walked up to the Rivercourt, "good to see you. You gonna be joining us?"

"Hell yeah," Nathan said, bumping fists with those in the group. "I'm officially cleared to play."

"That's great," Lucas said, giving his brother a quick hug. "We are going to need you if we're going to beat Verona tomorrow. They're tough."

"That's why I'm here. I thought maybe we could run a game and I could try and shake a little of the rust off," he said, taking his coat off and setting it on the bleachers.

"We've been watching you shoot at practice dawg," Skillz said, "I aint seen no rust."

"It's there, believe me. It's been a long time since I've been able to play full speed," Nathan laughed, grabbing the rebound and shooting it back up, watching as it swished through the net.

They shot for teams and started a half court game, Junk taking turns with Lucas so he didn't overdo it.

They played for about 20 minutes before taking a break and sitting down. "So you were right about the rust," Lucas teased his younger brother.

Nathan pushed his brother's shoulder, almost knocking him off the bleachers, "It's not like I didn't expect it, but man I sucked."

"Hey, you were a lot better by the end," Junk said, tossing him a bottle of water. "I wish I could play like that at all much less after over a month off."

"You also wish you had hotties like Rachel throwing themselves at you," Skillz teased. "What's up with that man?"

Nathan shook his head, "I've told her I'm not interested and I've done my best to ignore her, but she keeps trying. I don't know if she thinks she's going to wear me down or if she's just trying to piss off Haley, but it's getting old fast. "

"I don't know what it is about you Scott brothers, but you guys seem like you always have hot chicks just throwing themselves at you," Skillz said. "Maybe you should clue us in on your secret."

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged. "The only woman I want is Haley and I can tell you I had to work damn hard for that one," Nathan said.

"Lucas here just has girls pop up in his car," Mouth said, joining the conversation. "I don't even have a car."

The guys laughed and teased each other for a few more minutes before playing another game. This time with Nathan playing much more like his normal self, he and Fergie pulled out the win 11-10.

"Let's play one more to break the tie," Junk said, "It's only 7."

"Crap," Nathan said, grabbing his jacket. "I have to go pick up Haley. Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Coach," Nathan said, knocking on Whitey Durham's office door.

"Come in," the coach said as he put on his suit jacket. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Nathan said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, "the doctors cleared me to play."

"What about the headaches?" Coach asked, folding his hands together on his desk.

"They changed my medication and said they are probably caused by stress," Nathan said. "I haven't had one since the appointment though so I can't say for sure if the new meds work or not. I might not need it anyway, the headaches might just be gone."

"Look Nathan," Coach Durham said, "I'm glad that you've been cleared. You've had a rough time and that you have healed so quickly and kept yourself in shape is a testament to how strong and resilient you are..."

"Thanks Coach..."

"BUT," Coach said, "I don't think you are quite ready to be out there yet."

"What?" Nathan asked in surprise. "Of course I'm ready. The doctor signed off on it, I've been practicing for weeks. What more do you want?"

"I want you to be totally healthy," Coach Durham answered. "Your health is the most important thing."

"This has got to be a joke," Nathan said, standing up and starting to pace the small room. "I'm fine. The doctor said so."

"You haven't had even one full speed practice yet and just a couple days ago I had to pull you aside because I was afraid you were going to pass out," the coach reminded him. "I don't feel comfortable putting you on the court yet."

"You know how important it is for me to play tonight," Nathan said. "My entire future could be riding on this.

"Not as important as it is for you to be healthy for your wife and child," Whitey argued, raising his voice. "I'm sorry Nathan. I'm not totally ruling out giving you a few minutes out there tonight," he continued, placing his hand on his player's back in a sign of reassurance. "I want you to go ahead and dress and we'll see how it goes."

* * *

During pregame, Mouth was doing his broadcast, aware that there was an extra buzz in the crowd. "The Ravens just came out of the locker room to warm-up and there is a new excitement to the crowd, not just because Ravens are set to play their quarterfinal game, but because almost everyone here has noticed that star forward Nathan Scott is dressed in his uniform for the first time in weeks. All season, the teams hopes have rested heavily on his shoulders and he's carried them into the playoffs. Since his injury, the team has found ways to scrape their way through the first two rounds, but as the competition gets continually tougher, many have thought this game against the heavily favored Verona team would be the end of their run. Having him back out there gives us hope that there is still a chance for our dream season to be complete. " Mouth continued to do his pregame show and talked about the matchup for the night's game. "The Verona Wildcats are 20-2 on the season and feature their own star forward Troy Bailey. Bailey has recently signed a letter of intent to attend NC State next season..."

The teams finished their drills and came over to the benches. "It appears Nathan Scott will not be starting tonight's game. Scott has just been cleared by doctors after sustaining a serious head injury in a heroic rescue 6 weeks ago. One would have to assume that Coach Durham feels it would be more prudent to bring Scott in off the bench with his brother Lucas Scott as he gets his first playing time in over a month."

"I still can't believe Whitey isn't letting you play," Lucas said, sitting next to his brother as the game started with Bailey scoring 6 quick points.

"I don't know how to convince him," Nathan said. "He knows I'm cleared and haven't had a migraine in a couple of days. He said he might give me a few minutes, but the game's going to be out of reach long before he considers that."

"Bailey is eating Zach and Mike alive. This game might be over before I even get in there," Lucas answered.

"Lucas," Coach yelled down the bench, "Get in there."

"Lucas Scott is entering the game," Mouth said, continuing his commentary. "Lucas is wearing number 22 in honor of his uncle who was killed earlier this year. Lucas is a senior averaging just under 12 points a game this season coming off the bench. The Ravens are going to need his sharpshooting to have any chance of getting out of the hole they've dug themselves so far. One has to wonder what Coach Durham has planned for his brother Nathan Scott though. Nathan averaged just over 28 points and 12 rebounds a game this season and with the game going the way it is, he very well might be the team's only hope of pulling this one out."

The first quarter ended with the score Verona 22 and Tree Hill 12, six of those points coming on back to back three pointers by Lucas when he entered the game with just over a minute left. "Come on Coach, put Nathan in," Lucas pleaded, pulling he coach aside for a minute. "We're playing our asses off out there, but there's no way we're going to get this done without him."

"Nathan hasn't played in weeks," Coach argued. "How do you know he'll even be able to play well right away?"

"That's not true," Lucas argued. "He played with us last night on the Rivercourt. I know he probably won't play as well as normal, but he'd still be a serious upgrade shooting wise and give us a stronger body to guard Bailey."

Coach shook his head, "I appreciate you going to bat for him and your team, but I'm not convinced that he's healthy enough to play. I've known Nathan for too long to trust his word on his condition. He'd tell me anything to get on that court."

"Then talk to Haley," Lucas said. "She went with him to the doctor and you know she wouldn't want him to play if he wasn't up to it. She worries over him even more than you do."

Coach Durham looked at his team and then up at the scoreboard. "Go get her."

"In a strange move," Mouth said, watching the scene unfold, "Coach Durham is now talking to Haley James Scott on the sideline. As most of you know, Haley is a Raven's cheerleader and the wife of star player Nathan Scott. I wonder what could be going on down there."

"Lucas and your husband are trying to convince me to put him in the game," Coach told Haley. "They claim that there are no dangers involved. I don't particularly trust them on this, but I do trust you. Should I do it?"

"I'm just as worried about Nathan as you are coach, and I was skeptical too, but I made it a point to ask and the doctor really did say that there was no danger in him playing as long as he isn't having an active migraine," she answered honestly.

"How do I know he isn't?" Coach asked.

"The same way we could tell at practice," Haley told him. "He's tough and he'd try to play through it, but we'd be able to tell. Besides, you know how much this means to him. I think a big part of his stress has been caused by not being able to be out there. He hasn't had a single migraine since they told him he could play. He's fine coach. I think you should give him a chance."

Coach nodded and sent her back to her spot on the endline. "Nathan," Coach said, taking a deep breath. "Go in for Zach."

"It appears after that strange powwow with Nathan's wife that Coach Durham has decided to put him in to start the second quarter," Mouth said into the microphone. "The Raven's will start the period with both Scott brothers out on the floor. Hopefully this will give the team a chance to start a comeback before the half. "

They started the quarter and Nathan struggled a bit, not used to the fast pace and aggressive double teams they threw at him in the post. His defense and rebounding however were helping keep the score from getting any worse. Coach Durham called a timeout halfway through the quarter with the score 29-20, taking Lucas out of the game. "Nathan, you okay to stay in?" he asked. Nathan nodded, "Good. Skillz and Fede, you're in. I want you guys to continue to run the same plays we've been running."

"But those plays are designed for Lucas," Nathan said, a little confused. "Who's going to take the shots?"

"You are," Coach told him. "You're struggling with the double team they are throwing at you, but I've been watching you lately and while you've always been a good shooter, this time where it's all you could work on has improved it even more. Hopefully, this can help you get some open looks and get you going."

Nathan shrugged, willing to give it a shot and put his hand in with his teammates. "Raven's on three"

They went back out on the floor, this time with Nathan playing shooting guard on offense while still guarding Bailey on defense. The first time down the floor, Nathan cut to the baseline, running his defender through a series of screens before cutting back up to the wing, catching the pass and making the three pointer.

"Nathan Scott is on fire," Mouth said as they approached half-time. "He has made his last 4 shots, all three pointers to draw this half to a close with the Verona lead cut to four. It's great to see him back on the court. You can tell that this team is happy to have him back and they are rallying around him out there. Let's hope the Ravens can continue this momentum going into the second half."

* * *

"You still good Nathan?" Coach Durham asked, taking him aside in the locker room before they went back on the court. "You need a break?"

"No, I'm good," Nathan answered.

"You sure?" Coach asked, knowing Nathan would understand the question meant more than just fatigue. "Your wife and I are both trusting you with this. We need you to tell us if something happens or if it's too much."

"I'm ready to get back out there," Nathan said, "I promise. I feel great."

Coach Durham slapped him on the back, "Then let's go win this game."

"The Ravens have come back onto the court to prepare for the second half and I expect we will see a lot more of both Scott brothers this half. Lucas has 9 points so far tonight, Nathan has 12 and he is only another 13 from passing his father, Dan Scott, as Tree Hill's all-time leading scorer. Dan scored a career record 2,646 points. Let's hope we see that record broken tonight in a Raven's victory."

The teams went out for the third quarter, playing a hard fought game that went back and forth, with each team making runs and the other team fighting back with streaks of their own. With one minute left in the quarter, Whitey took Nathan out to rest, "Take a breather and be ready for the fourth quarter."

Nathan looked into the stands where he found his father, for once not yelling at him the entire game but actually standing there with a look of what Nathan thought might be pride on his face as he watched his sons play. He looked at the scoreboard as the buzzer rang for the end of the quarter, disappointed to find that they were still down by four and hadn't gained even one point back of their deficit.

"We have 8 minutes left gentlemen. 8 minutes that we need to win in order to keep our season going," Whitey said. "For some of us, they might well be the last of our lives and none of us want to end with a loss. I know you're tired, and I know it's tough out there, but I need you to give it everything you've got for those 8 minutes so we can survive to play at least 32 more."

The final quarter started, with Skills immediately stealing the ball and hitting a 3 pointer to draw the score within 1. The game continued, with neither team able to put the other away until Verona made a 3 pointer with 3 minutes left to put them back up by 7 causing Coach Durham to call a timeout and put Lucas back into the game for a final push. They immediately ran a play for Lucas, who made a quick three pointer. They then put on a full court press, trapping the Cats into throwing the ball away, with Skillz getting the steal and passing ahead to Nathan for a dunk to pull back within 2.

With less than 2 minutes to play and a slim 2 point lead, Verona was attempting to stall and dribble out the clock, but after playing defense and attempting to get another steal for almost a minute, the Ravens fouled one of their opponents, sending them to the free throw line with a chance to put their team up by 4.

The Verona player made the first shot, but missed the second, with Nathan grabbing the rebound and calling a time out. The Ravens now had the ball, down by 3 with just under a minute left. Coach Durham designed a play and sent his players out. The Ravens passed the ball around and with 16 seconds left on the clock, Lucas made a three pointer to tie the game. Now all the Ravens had to d1o was keep Verona from scoring and the game would go into overtime, but on the inbounds play, Mike was called for a foul, putting Bailey at the line for 2 foul shots with only 10 seconds left.

"Bailey is 7/8 tonight and is an 83% shooter on the season. If he makes either one of these shots, the Raven's will have to score again to keep their season alive. The first shot is up and good," Mouth said, his nerves in full force as he watched the game go down to the wire. "The second shot is also good and Coach Durham just called his final timeout to set up a play for what could be the last time of his career."

"Alright men, " Whitey said, "we have fought back and now have 10 seconds left to win this game or send it into overtime. I want you guys to run blue 10, inbounding the ball to Skillz. Skillz, you look for Nathan and Lucas coming off the baseline screens and get it to whichever of them has the best shot. We only have enough time for one, so make it count."

Zach inbounded the ball, getting it to Skillz at halfcourt. He took a few dribbles before passing it to Nathan on the wing. Nathan caught the ball with his defender running straight at him, pump faked and watched the player go past him, and fired up a shot just before the final buzzer sounded.

"Ravens win, Ravens win," Mouth yelled into the microphone. "In his first game back, Nathan Scott just made a three pointer that not only sends the Ravens to the State Semifinals, but also breaks the all-time scoring record. What a game."

The travelling Tree Hill crowd swarmed the Verona court with black and blue, celebrating and offering congratulations to the team, but Nathan only cared about one person who he finally found near the edge of the crowd, smiling and laughing with her friend Peyton. He headed that way, but before he made it there, he was jumped on by someone coming from the other direction and wrapping themselves around his body. "What the..." he said, trying to disengage his body.

"Nice game hero."

"Get off me Rachel," Nathan said, frustrated at being waylaid from his intended path.

"I'd like to get you off," she grinned, letting her feet fall back to the floor.

"Not in this lifetime," he said, pulling her hands away and immediately walking past her, shaking his head at her antics.

He finally reached Haley and pulled her into a hug, "we did it Hales."

"You were great out there," she said, pulling away from him.

"Thanks, sorry about the sweat," he said, thinking that was why she had pulled away.

"I don't mind the sweat," she said, "I'm more worried about the skank."

"Come on Hales," he said, laughing at her peevishness. "I didn't even see her coming and as soon as I did, I pushed her away."

"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around him again. "I'm sorry. I'm really proud of you. I just..."

"Hate her," he laughed again, swinging her around. "But I love you."

"Nathan," he heard from behind him as he set his wife back on the ground. He turned around to find his father there waiting to speak with him.

"Congratulations Nathan, both on the win and breaking the record," Dan said. "I know you may not believe this, but I always knew you could do it. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," Nathan said, accepting the hug his father offered him.

"I was hoping you would let me take you and your wife out to dinner to celebrate," Dan said. "My treat."

Nathan looked at Haley and she shrugged, letting him know that it was his choice. "Sounds good," he told his dad. "I think we'd enjoy that."

"Nate," Lucas called from across the floor and Nathan met him halfway. "Great game tonight. It felt so good to have you back."

"Not as good as it felt to be back," Nathan told his older brother. "You were great too."

"There's a party at Rachel's tonight when we get back," Lucas said. "You going to be there?"

"I don't think we'd have any interest in going to Rachel's, but even if we did, we're actually going out with Dan tonight," Nathan said. Seeing his brother's reaction he continued, "I know it's strange, but it feels like finding out he's going to be a grandfather has reminded him how to be a father. As hard as it is to believe, he's really trying."

"I'll just take your word for it," Lucas said, noticing Brooke was waving to him to get going. "Either way, I'm glad you broke his record. At least we won't have to see his name on the wall there anymore."

"Thanks," Nathan laughed, knowing he'd often fantasized about replacing his father's name with his own. "I'll talk to you later.

"We're really going to do this little brother," Lucas said, gesturing to the court. "I can feel it."


	27. Chapter 27

The update date didn't change when I posted the previous chapter on May 5 so make sure you have read chapter 26 before you read this one. As always, enjoy.

 **CH 27**

"So all of us were sitting around the table having dinner and Nathan walked into the dining room completely naked..." Dan laughed as he told the story. "Apparently, he got out of bed and decided he wanted to go swimming, but couldn't find his swim trunks."

"How old was he?" Haley asked, grinning at the mental picture.

"I think it was the summer before he started Kindergarten so he probably just turned 5. All the guests thought it was cute, but he wouldn't look any of those women in the eye for years," Dan continued.

"Those women were creepy," Nathan defended himself. "It had nothing to do with embarrassment. I was scared of them."

"I've never heard any of these stories from when he was little. What was he like back then?" Haley asked Dan. She could already picture a little version of her husband running around their home and she wondered if he would have a similar personality or if Nathan's natural affinities were altered so much by Dan that he would be entirely different.

"When he was a toddler, he was super curious," Dan said, thinking back with a smile. "He was always into everything but everyone thought he was so cute that he got away with it. He was very good at using that cuteness to his advantage. In fact, I remember my secretary asking me one time how I could ever punish him when he looked at me with those big blue eyes."

"He still uses those to his advantage," Haley grinned, grabbing her husband's hand and squeezing it.

"It's a devastating combination," Dan said, "the Scott eyes and irresistible charm. They got me out of a lot of trouble when I was younger. Unfortunately, some mistakes are beyond their ability to fix..."

There was a lull in the conversation then for a few minutes as the three of them ate without speaking.

"Was he always rambunctious then?" Haley finally asked, returning to their earlier conversation. "Actually, he was pretty quiet and almost shy as he got a little older. The only time you saw much emotion or excitement was when he was playing basketball. I know you probably think I forced him to play, and I admit I certainly encouraged it, but he has loved the sport since the first time I handed him a ball when he was 2," Dan explained. "He would go out and practice on his own for hours, even when he was only 5 or 6 years old and he always wanted to play against the older kids even though they were bigger because he wanted to keep improving and he was already better than the kids his own age."

"That, and the last time I played in my own age level I ended up in the same league as Lucas," Nathan reminded him. "All the other kids made fun of us about being brothers with different mothers. We didn't even know ourselves what they meant at that point, but I did know I never wanted to go through that disaster of a season again. Even though I've realized that it wasn't his fault any more than it was mine, I hated him for a long time after that."

"I'm so sorry Nathan," Dan said, "I've made so many mistakes and instead of admitting them I just compounded them with more and more until I didn't even recognize myself anymore. If I had been a better father, a better man..."

"You've already apologized to me Dad," Nathan told him, cutting off the apology, "and I can see you trying to change. I do think there are other people though who would really benefit from hearing those words."

Dan nodded his head and wiped a tear from his eyes. He knew his son was right, he just hadn't been able to bring himself to start those much needed conversations. It was so much easier to open himself up with Nathan than with the others, probably because Nathan was the only one who had never totally given up on him. Nathan was also the one who had been able to convince him it was even possible to change. He'd watched his son over the previous year and as much as he'd fought against it at times, his son had changed for the better and was becoming the man he was always meant to be. He figured if the son could do it, the father should at least be willing to try.

"Sorry this has gotten a little depressing," Dan said, trying to lighten the mood. "How about dessert?"

"I'm stuffed Mr. Scott," Haley said, "dinner was wonderful."

"Please call me Dan, or dad. We're family," Dan said, shocking both of the teenagers. "Or I guess before too long it'll be grandpa, although I am far too young and handsome for that title."

"Uh, thanks," Haley said, not sure how she felt about his offer. She'd spent most of her life disliking the man because of how he treated Lucas. That dislike had bordered on hate once she'd seen how he treated Nathan. She was glad that he seemed like he was trying to turn his life around, but didn't think she'd ever be able to call him dad. Frankly, sometimes she was surprised Nathan still could. Someday she might be able to call him grandpa for their child's sake, but he although he was making an effort, he still had a ways to go before she would consider letting him into her son's or daughter's life.

"I could go for a piece of cheesecake," Nathan said, breaking her train of thought. He looked at Haley who gave him a teasing look. "What? I didn't eat anything before the game."

"Nothing," she grinned. "I'll just remember this moment the next time you tease me about my eating habits."

"At least nothing I am eating involves pickles," Nathan teased back. Turning to his father he explained, "she will put pickles on just about anything these days."

"Wait, you've teased your pregnant wife about her eating?" Dan asked, shaking his head in amazement. He turned to Haley, "I take back that comment about the charm. I guess it skipped a generation."

"I think he has plenty of charm," Haley laughed, pretending to punch her husband's arm. "I think the knock to the head just damaged his self-preservation instincts."

Nathan looked at his wife in amazement, the last time he'd made a joke about his condition she had been very unhappy with him. "Maybe so," he laughed. He was glad she was reaching a point where she felt comfortable teasing about it, even if it was at his expense.

"Nathan has always had room for dessert, especially cheesecake," Dan said. "I'm sure your little guy will be the same."

"Who said we're having a boy?" Nathan asked.

"Scotts have boys," Dan laughed as if anything else was impossible. "I had 2, my father had 2, his father had 3. No girls anywhere to be found."

"Well, if anyone could change that it would be Nathan," Haley said with a smile at her husband.

"Do you think it'll be a girl?" Dan asked in surprise. He had automatically thought of the child as a boy from the moment he'd found out about the pregnancy.

"No, actually I don't," Haley admitted. "But I think we'll have one someday."

"It would be a nice surprise," Dan said, his voice taking on a wistful quality. "I would enjoy having a pretty little granddaughter to spoil. Of course her father wouldn't let her date until she was at least 30 I'm sure..."

"Woah, one kid at a time," Nathan said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm scared enough just thinking about this one. I don't even want to imagine being responsible for another one anytime soon.."

"You'll be fine," Dan said. "You guys are going to be great parents. Just don't ever take each other or your child for granted. You don't realize how precious it all is until you lose it."

Dan ordered their desserts and they sat quietly, none of them knowing what to say while they waited.

"Tonight's game was tough," Dan finally said, breaking the silence, "but the next opponent is Oak Lake and they have a real ax to grind with you guys."

Nathan looked at Haley with questions in his eyes, not knowing the significance of Dan's words. "Oak Lake is always good," Nathan said, "but I don't know why they would have a problem with us."

"We played them earlier this season," Haley began. "They were undefeated but we took the conference tournament title from them and they weren't happy about it. On top of that, their star player Damien West was at High Flyers with you and the two of you developed a bit of a rivalry."

"I remember West. We played against him in AAU when I was like 11 or 12," Nathan said. "He was talented, but a total ass."

"He still is, and he hates you," Haley said. "There was some serious trash talking going on during the last game."

"Okay, so they'll want to get back at us for beating them and because Damien and I don't like each other?" Nathan asked.

"There is more to it than that," Dan said, continuing despite Haley's obvious hesitance. "West also has a thing for your wife. I caught him hitting on her before the last game. He even physically grabbed her right there in the gym. I had words with him, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect."

Nathan's eyes flew to his wife's. "Is that true?"

Haley nodded reluctantly, "Yes, but I really think he just wanted to goad you. I don't think it was actually about me."

"Nathan wasn't even there to see that," Dan pointed out.

Haley gave her father-in-law a dirty look and then turned back to Nathan, "He flirted with me a bit in front of you and then hit on me in the gym, figuring I'd tell you about it. It wasn't a big deal."

"He also purposely injured you because you had already scored over 30 points against them. When you came back in, you hit the game winning shot in his face and he ended up getting suspended for their first playoff game because he physically bumped the referee for calling a foul on him," Dan told his son.

"Is there a tape of the game?" Nathan asked in astonishment. "I don't remember any of this."

"I'm sure Whitey has one," Dan said, "and you should definitely watch it before you play them again. I can't give you any more details because I wasn't there. I only heard it on the radio."

"Why weren't you there? You never miss...Oh...the restraining order..." Nathan remembered. "This memory stuff is so messed up. I remember talking about the game, but not the game itself. It's really frustrating sometimes."

"Just make sure you're ready for him to be gunning for you," Dan said before turning to Haley, "and you be careful too. You don't know that it was all about Nathan and even if it was, he wouldn't be above using you to hurt him."

"I think he'll be too focused on the game to worry about me," Haley said, "But I'll be careful."

* * *

"Hey Hero," Rachel said, coming up behind Nathan before school and trying to kiss his cheek.

"That's enough," Nathan said, stepping away from her. "I don't know what your problem is or what you are trying to accomplish, but I'm not playing hard to get or flirting or whatever you seem to be imagining. I'm married."

"I was just trying to help you feel better," she said, moving back a little closer, "Haley wouldn't have to know."

"But I would," Nathan said, "and I would never do that to her."

"I'd make it worth your while," she tried again, still not believing he was serious. "Come on, no one ever turns me down."

"Well there's a first time for everything then because I AM NOT interested in you," Nathan said, getting frustrated.

Rachel looked around and noticed their little talk was drawing unwanted attention,

"I really do just want to thank you," she said quietly.

"If you really want to thank me," Nathan responded, lowering his voice as well, "you can leave me alone and stop bothering my wife. She has enough going on without you treating her like crap all the time."

Rachel stood and watched as he walked away. She knew she should back off, but seeing how committed and loyal he was made him even more attractive. She would give anything to have someone feel that way about her. In fact, she almost had.

* * *

"Hey baby," Nathan said, walking up behind his wife after school and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thought maybe I could steal a few kisses before practice."

"Mmm," Haley said, turning in his arms and going up on her toes to give him one. "I like the way you think Hot Shot. You ready for your first full day of practice? You know you don't get excused from any of the conditioning now."

"I'm looking forward to it actually," Nathan said, drawing a shocked look from his wife. "When you're stuck on the sidelines watching your teammates work their butts off, you want to get out there with them, even if it means you work yours off too."

"If you say so," she said skeptically. "Just try not to throw up. Every time one of you does, the whole gym smells."

"I'll try," he laughed before leaning in for one more kiss as he realized that most of his teammates were already in the locker room. "I'll kiss you later."

"You better," she yelled as he turned around and jogged to the locker room to change.

"You two are so nauseating," Rachel said walking into the gym and crossing behind Haley.

Haley just turned and headed for the locker room to change. She was really trying to just ignore the taller girl, but it was harder than expected. She fully understood what had caused Brooke to hit her earlier in the season.

"So, Luke told me about the headaches," Brooke told Haley in the locker room as they grabbed their things to go back to the gym. "He seems fine today. Has he had any more?"

"He had pain yesterday," Haley said, "but he didn't have the blurry vision or nausea so he's not even sure if it was the same thing or just a bad regular headache. He just took Tylenol and it eventually went away."

"That's good at least I guess," Brooke said. "How are you doing with him being back out there? You looked a little nervous at the game Saturday."

"I know the doctor said there was no danger and I even told Whitey to let him play, but I still remember seeing him in that hospital and them telling me they were going to drill into his skull. It's hard to just watch him go out there and bang with other players and not get a little freaked out that he'll get hurt again. I mean, I still see the scar everyday from the last time."

"I understand," Brooke said. "I feel the same way every time Lucas goes out and plays with his HCM. I worry if he remembered to take his medicine or if this will be the game he just plays too hard and his heart gives out. We have to be strong though, because we love them and they love basketball. It's our job to support them as best we can."

The girls walked out into the gym where the guys were already running sprints. "Nice of you two to finally join us," Rachel said. "At least some of us care enough to be on time. I bet you two porkers were just sneaking in a snack."

"Just shut up Rachel," Brooke said. "Some of us didn't miss weeks of practice because we got dumped and almost killed people. Besides, we actually know our routines."

The girls stretched and had just lined up to start the routine when a loose ball came rolling their way. Rachel picked it up and held onto it, forcing Nathan to come all the way over to get it. "Just give me the ball," he said when he approached. "I'm not in the mood."

"That's not what you said last night," she teased before handing it to him. Nathan rolled his eyes and accepted the ball before heading back to the team. "Damn that boy is hot."

"You know what, I've had enough of you," Haley said. "You look awfully desperate chasing after someone who doesn't want you."

"I swear I don't know what he sees in you," Rachel said. "You're annoying and fat and way too goody goody to satisfy a guy like that. He'll get sick of you eventually, and when he does, I'll be right there waiting."

"You'll be waiting an awfully long time then," Haley said, stepping forward. "You see this?" she said, showing her wedding ring. "This means we promised to stay together forever."

"Or until one of you decides to hook up with someone richer or better looking, which shouldn't be hard for Nathan since you're nothing special. A high school marriage has zero chance of actually surviving," she laughed. "You can add stupid to your list of faults if you actually believe that it will."

"And you're stupid if you think Nathan will ever sleep with you," Haley said, not noticing that other people had stopped to watch the confrontation.

"Haley," Brooke said quietly, trying to calm her friend. "Just calm down. You don't need this kind of stress"

"Why not, I heard he slept with your own sister," Rachel threw out smugly.

"Sorry for you that he learned his lesson. He doesn't sleep with whores anymore," Peyton chimed in, sticking up for her friend.

"Like you?" Rachel fired back at the blonde.

"You're a real bitch. You were never good enough for Cooper," Haley said.

"Leave Cooper out of this," Rachel said, shoving Haley and causing her to stumble on the bags sitting on the floor behind her. She wasn't able to catch her balance as the bags slid and she fell back into the bleachers.

"What the hell Rachel?" Brooke said, rushing to help her friend as Peyton stepped in and slapped Rachel across the face.

"Are you crazy?" Peyton asked when Rachel recovered. "She's pregnant you idiot."

Nathan made his way to Haley from the other end of the gym and pulled her into an embrace. "You okay baby?"

"I twisted my ankle," Haley said, as Nathan helped her into a more comfortable position. "It hurts pretty bad."

"Let me see," he said, bending down in front of her, "It's already swelling. We need to get some ice on it and elevate it."

"I'll run and get some," Bevin said, turning to leave.

"What about the baby?" Nathan asked. "It looked like you hit the bleachers pretty hard."

"I caught most of it with the back of my legs and my butt," she half laughed half groaned. "The baby should be fine."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, moving closer toward Nathan and Haley before Peyton got in her way.

Whitey came over and dispersed the crowd that had formed around the scene, sending them back to their respective practices. "I think you've done enough here for one day Miss Gatina," he told . "You should head home."

"I swear I didn't mean to hurt her," Rachel said, "it was an accident."

"Did you "accidently" call her names and hit on her husband too?" Brooke asked sarcastically. "You're lucky Whitey came over here or I would have kicked your ass. I should have done it a long time ago.

"And I would help her," Peyton added.

"Ladies, that's enough. Miss Gatina?" Whitey said again. "Please leave the premises."

Rachel looked back to see Nathan cradling his wife's foot and carefully checking it over before kissing her on the forehead. She thought about Haley being pregnant at 17 and all the hurtful words popped into her head that she wanted to say but found she couldn't. She could see how much they loved each other and even if she knew it wouldn't be easy for them, she was sure she'd never been so jealous of someone in her life as she was in that moment.

"Baby, it'll be okay" Nathan said, moving to her other side so he could wrap his arms around her and still keep her foot elevated. He wiped away a couple of tears that had slid from her eyes, "I know it hurts."

Bevin returned then with the ice and the trainer from the basketball team. "I thought maybe he could help."

"That's a good idea," Brooke said in surprise. "Thanks."

The trainer set down his medical kit and then started to examine her ankle, unable to tell much because of the swelling but the tenderness and bruising gave him cause for concern, "I think she should get x-rays," he said after a few moments. "It could be broken."

"Coach," Nathan said, turning to Whitey, "I need to take her to the hospital."

"That's fine," Coach said, "You take good care of her."

"I can take her," Brooke offered. "That way you can stay and practice."

"That's a good idea," Haley said. "The team needs you here."

"Well, I need to take care of you," Nathan said.

"Listen to me," Haley said, looking him in his eyes. "Your dreams are so close babe... I can feel it, but you need to stay here and practice if you're going to reach them."

"You are more important..." Nathan started before Haley cut him off

"I know and I love you for that," she told him, "but all we are going to do at the doctor is a lot of sitting and waiting and sitting and waiting some more. You would be wasting your time there when you could be getting ready to kick some Damien West ass. Besides, you aren't the most patient person and you'd probably drive me crazy. At least Brooke is easy to distract."

"You're sure?" he asked, still not liking the idea.

"I'm sure," she said. "I'll meet you at home."

"I'm supposed to work tonight, but I'll call off," Nathan told her.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine. Your mom will probably be there," Haley told him.

"No," Nathan said putting his foot down. "If I'm not coming to the hospital, I am definitely going to be there to take care of you when you get home and we are going to do things my way. Got it?"

Haley nodded in acceptance just as the trainer finished wrapping the ice around her ankle.

"I'm going to carry her to the car and then I guess I'll be back," Nathan told Whitey. .

"You don't need to do that," Haley protested, but admitted to herself she was glad he'd offered. Not only was she dreading putting even the slightest bit of pressure on that ankle, but she found her husband extremely sexy in take charge protective mode.

"My way," Nathan reminded her firmly, swinging her carefully up into his arms.

"Peyton," Brooke said, turning to leave. "Please, uh, finish practice for me?"

Her friend nodded in surprise and then watched as Brooke, Haley, and Nathan left the gym. For a second there, it had almost seemed like old times with them standing together. She turned and headed over to the remaining cheerleaders. Brooke had actually asked for her help and she fully intended to get something accomplished before practice was over. "So is Haley really pregnant?" Bevin asked before Peyton had even opened her mouth.

"Great," Peyton sighed, knowing it was unlikely they'd get anything done with that news out there, "Yes, she is."

* * *

Nathan texted Brooke as he was leaving practice and discovered they were still at the hospital. He told her he'd meet them there so that he could take Haley home himself when they were done.

"Nathan," he heard as he started across the parking lot. He sighed but didn't turn, continuing on his chosen path.

"Please Nathan," the voice continued, "just give me a minute."

"One minute," he said, "I need to get to the hospital because someone pushed my pregnant wife against the bleachers and now she's hurt."

"You have to believe me, I didn't mean to hurt her," Rachel said. "She said some things and she made me so mad. I swear I didn't know she's pregnant either."

"So that's supposed to make it all better?" Nathan asked. "You're lucky all she did was say some things after the way you've treated her lately. I asked you to leave her alone."

"I really was planning on it, but I ended up saying a few things, and she said some back and it got nasty. I didn't expect her to fight back, she usually just ignores me," Rachel admitted. "It just got out of hand."

"Did you expect her to just take it forever? Everyone has a breaking point," he told her. "I know you don't understand this, but Haley and that baby are my entire world. It's my job to protect them. I tried to give you a chance and you turned around and hurt my family again. Just stay away from us from now on. I'm done with you."

Nathan turned and walked the rest of the way to his car, throwing his bag inside and heading to the hospital to see his wife.

"How is she?" he asked, finding Brooke in the waiting room and sitting next to her.

"She just got called back in," Brooke said. "I stayed out here to wait for you."

"This is all my fault," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I thought I'd handled Rachel, but apparently I was wrong."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Brooke said. "You turned her down and you made sure she knew you weren't interested. She's the one that chose to ignore it and keep trying."

"I've been getting memories back you know, of things have done in the past. Some of them were pretty bad. It's like I was a monster back then Brooke, like a totally different person inhabited my body," Nathan explained. "I was so worried about being that person again that I wasn't as harsh with her as maybe I should have been. I didn't take it seriously enough."

"I don't think anything you said or did would have done any better. You did everything you could of short of humiliating her and that would have probably made it worse anyway," Brooke said. "This is all on Rachel."

"Haley just doesn't need this right now with everything else," Nathan said. "I already don't know how she handles everything she does."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. She might be fine," Brooke said, "I've been thinking though that a minor injury might actually be a good thing," Brooke said, "Maybe it would get her to slow down a little, accept some help."

"I guess we'll have to see what they say," Nathan said, looking at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time already and standing up to pace back and forth. He hated hospitals and he hated waiting. In his mind, waiting rooms were like torture devices for those unfortunate enough to spend time in them. He walked over and picked up a Sports Illustrated with LeBron James on the cover but didn't have the patience to read it.

"Would you please sit down?" Brooke asked, "you're driving me crazy. I totally understand why Haley didn't want you to bring her."

"I'm not that bad," Nathan said, sitting next to her. "I just don't like waiting, especially without knowing what's going on."

"She's going to..." Brooke started to say when the door opened and Haley came out on crutches with a boot on her foot.

Nathan rushed over to see her, taking the papers from her hands. "Can I do anything to help?"

"I'm fine," Haley said, reassuring him. "It's just a sprain. It'll probably be a while before I'm back to cheerleading but I should be able to walk on it again in a few days."

"Do you want me to take you to get something to eat or do you need a prescription? What can I do to help?" Nathan asked, wanting so badly to do something for his wife, but not sure what.

"I'm okay Nathan, really," Haley said, giving him a quick kiss. "It's been a long day, just take me home."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes:** I know some of you probably wanted me to let Haley hit Rachel, but as much fun as it was to see on the show, it's not the best idea to start a fight when you're pregnant and I couldn't bring myself to write it. Also, it irritated me that they made such a big deal out of Dan's records and Nathan wanting to beat them and Lucas wanting to beat Nathan's records in season 1. Then they never mentioned them again until they told us about Nathan breaking/holding all these records in season 5. It would have been nice to have mention of at least the major scoring title one on the show in season 4. Okay, rant over. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Ch 28**

"You don't have to carry me everywhere," Haley laughed as her husband set her down on a chair in the kitchen. "I have crutches."

"Crutches are horrible," Nathan said. "Believe me, you should avoid using them as much as possible."

He opened the fridge and grabbed drinks for them before making sandwiches, ham and cheese for himself and peanut butter and pickles for his wife. He was still a little grossed out by some of her food choices but found that it was easier to just humor her and make sure there were always an extra supply of the crunchy green things.

"So my sister called and she wants to come visit for a couple of days during Spring Break," Haley said as she finished chewing a bite of her sandwich.

"Which one?" Nathan asked hesitantly. As long as it wasn't Taylor, he'd be fine with it. He only had a couple of memories involving Haley's closest in age sister but they both involved her trying to cause problems between him and his wife.

"It was Quinn, and she'll have her fiancée Clay with her too," Haley answered. "You've never met him but I think you two will get along great. He might actually be even more interested in sports than you are."

"At least I won't have to try and figure out what I do and don't remember about him," Nathan said. "Quinn is a photographer right? What does Clay do?"

"He works for a sports management company and he's working on his law degree. He wants to be a sports agent," she told him. "Maybe he could represent you someday."

"Maybe," Nathan said, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter. "We have to pick a college first. I know we've kind of been putting this off but we need to discuss it. Did you still want to go to Stanford?"

"Sometimes," Haley said, pausing to collect her thoughts. "I was so sure that that's where I would go someday, but I don't know if I have held onto the dream of it for the right reasons."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked. "You don't have to have a reason for a dream Hales."

"I always wanted to go there because there are so many different people from all over the world there and I wanted to meet them and learn from them. There's nothing wrong with that of course, but what good is it to be with all those strangers if you are all the way across the country from the people you love?" Haley asked. "Sometimes when I think about it now, it seems lonely."

"You wouldn't have to be alone if I went with you," he pointed out.

"I know, but your dream school is here," Haley said, "You've worked so hard and I want you to have that. I know that you are going to have an amazing future Nathan Scott. You are going to make your dreams, our dreams, come true."

"I haven't even gotten a scholarship offer," he reminded her. "Besides, I don't want you to give up your dream for me... again. I want you to be happy Hales. You deserve it."

"I will be happy no matter where I am, as long as we're together," she told him. "Besides, your family is here, our friends and my family are going to be a little spread out, but still mostly on the east coast," Haley explained. " I want our baby to know them, not just from stories and pictures, but because he or she sees them regularly. Stanford seemed exciting and exotic and, for most of my life, I thought that's what I wanted. Now though, it mostly just seems far away from home."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, reaching for her hands and holding them in his much larger ones. "I don't want you to ever regret giving this up for me."

"I'm not giving it up for you," she told him, leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss, "I'm giving it up for us."

"Thank you for believing in me. I swear, you'll never regret it," he told her, standing up and wrapping his arms around her so she could rest her head against his chest. "I won't let you down."

He held her in his arms for a few minutes, enjoying their closeness before pulling away enough to kiss her. What he intended to be a short kiss turned passionate and Haley moved, trying to get closer, "Ow," she broke away. "Stupid ankle."

Nathan looked down and couldn't help but laugh at her pout. "Nice to know I can still make you forget the rest of the world," he teased. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It surprised me more than anything. I guess I should probably get it elevated again though," she said.

"I'll take you to the couch," he said, picking her up and allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck while she rested her head against his chest.

"You know, a girl could get used to this princess treatment," she teased, pulling his head down for another kiss. "Mmm, maybe you should take me upstairs instead..."

"You're supposed to rest," Nathan reminded her, trying to sound stern.

"Well, I would be in bed," she giggled.

"But I doubt there would be much rest with you in that mood," Nathan laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," a voice said from the doorway behind them. "I just thought I'd stop by and make sure Haley was okay."

"Oh," Haley said, turning her head into her husband's chest in embarrassment.

"Hi Dad," Nathan said, grinning at his wife's reaction. "I was just taking her into the living room to get her foot elevated. You're welcome to join us."

"I better not. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want me here," Dan said before focusing on Haley. "I just wanted to check on you and bring you some chicken noodle soup. I know it always helped Nathan feel better if he was sick or injured."

"Oooh," she said excitedly, urging Nathan to take her back to a chair. "I love Karen's soup. Of course I usually get..."

"Extra noodles," Dan said, shrugging at the young people's surprised reaction. "Karen told me when I told her why I was getting it. She also told me to tell you that she hopes you heal quickly and to not worry about getting back to the cafe right away."

"It's just a sprain so I should be up and about in a few days," she told him. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"That's good to know," Dan said. "I was worried when Nathan said they were taking you to the hospital."

"The trainer thought she should have x-rays," Nathan explained.

"Always better to be safe. A broken bone that's not cared for properly can bother you for the rest of your life," he told them. "Well... I better let you get that foot up. I'm really glad it wasn't more serious."

"Thank you for coming," Haley said, "and the soup was very thoughtful."

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but I meant what I said. I really do want to help and be part of your family," Dan told them before opening the door and walking out.

"Okay, no more foreplay in the kitchen," Haley told her husband, "apparently it invites the men in your family to interrupt."

"Maybe next time it'll be Lucas," Nathan said as he got her a bowl and spoon for her soup. "I bet his reaction would be a lot more entertaining since he still gets weirded out when we kiss."

"No," Haley said, "his reaction isn't good."

"Wait," Nathan said, "it's happened before? When? I've got to hear this."

"You remember when we got married the first time?" she asked, knowing that he remembered at least some of that day.

"You know I do. I remember what happened in our apartment after the wedding too," he teased her, wiggling his eyebrows. "I also know that we definitely were not interrupted that night."

"Yes...well...the next morning we were just getting out of the shower and he came to tell me goodbye because he was moving to Charleston with Keith," she explained, blushing at the memories. "He didn't know we were married or anything and it was rather awkward. Actually, it was even more awkward after we told him we were married, but that's a different story altogether."

"I can't say I'm surprised he was shocked by it. I have to admit even I was freaked out by it at first after the accident," Nathan told her. "I was totally surprised when my mom told me and even more dumfounded when you told me how old I was. I still think we might have been a little crazy, but I understand why we did it. I can't imagine my life without you Hales."

"Well it's a good thing then that you'll never have to."

* * *

"What are you doing here Dan?" Deb asked as she met up with her ex-husband outside her house. "I've asked you not to come here."

"I know and I'm sorry, but Nathan called off work because Haley was being taken to the hospital and I wanted to bring her some soup and check on her," Dan said. Seeing Deb's reaction he added, "She's fine by the way, just a sprained ankle. "

"I thought you hated Haley," she said in confusion. "You wanted them broken up at all costs, so I don't know why you think I'll believe you came to check up on her now. You must have an ulterior motive."

"I'm not proud of the way I acted toward her in the past. Actually, I'm not proud of a lot of things I've done in the past, but almost losing Nathan shook me up and then finding out I'm going to be a grandfather just... it made me rethink a lot of things. I want a second chance to be the father I should have been and I want to be a part of this baby's life, but I realize that I've done almost nothing to deserve that chance and I want to change that."

"Nathan claims you have been trying and I appreciate it," Deb said, "but I don't trust you. If you hurt any of them in any way, I won't hesitate to hurt you back."

"I'm glad you are looking out for them," Dan said, surprising her again. "It's my fault that I lost the right to protect my family and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I never set out to hurt any of you."

"You can't come here and say that and then expect us to just forgive you," Deb told him angrily. "It's not that easy. You've said things like that before and then turned around and hurt us all over again. You love to manipulate people."

"I was a terrible husband and father in the past, I know that and I can't change it," Dan said earnestly, his eyes pleading with his former love to believe him. "But if Nathan can find a way to forgive me, I'd like to be a good father to him now. If he can't, I'd at least like the chance to be a good grandfather."

"Look Dan," Deb said. "I really hope that you can change, especially for Nathan's sake. I'm just not sure you're capable of it."

Dan nodded his head in understanding. "I know I have a long way to go to earn any of your trust, but I'm going to try. If any of you need anything, feel free to give me a call."

Deb watched him walk away, unsure of what to think. Dan was very good at manipulating people, but she had thought she'd learned all his tricks. Now she wasn't so sure, because if she read him right, he was actually being genuine just now and that scared her because if she trusted him again and he ended up hurting them, she'd never forgive herself this time.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're stalking my son and daughter-in-law?" Dan asked when the window of the black SUV was rolled down. "You know I could probably get you in trouble for this, maybe even thrown in jail since you are on parole and this could be considered assault."

"I was just checking to make sure Haley is okay. I never meant to hurt her," Rachel said.

"Well, you didn't intend to hurt Nathan either and we all saw how that turned out. You're lucky she only sprained her ankle. Maybe you should try staying away from them," Dan mocked.

Rachel nodded, "I don't want to upset them. Everyone hates me now and I know I screwed up, but I promise if I get the chance, I'll make it up to them. I want to change."

"I'm not buying your act," Dan told her. "Take it from someone who knows, it's a lot harder to change than most people think."

"I know I can do it," she told him. "I haven't always been this way."

"Me either," Dan said, "but let me tell you this. I don't care if you become a better person or not, but if you hurt anyone in my family again, jail will be the least of your worries."

* * *

"How is she?" Lucas asked Nathan at practice the next day.

"She's doing fine," Nathan told him. "I had to practically sit on her to get her to stay home today, but I was finally able to convince her she was better off keeping it elevated since it's still swollen and sore."

"She hates missing school, she always has," Lucas said, "I noticed Rachel wasn't here today either."

"It's probably a good thing," Nathan said. "Just remembering how I felt when I saw Haley fall into the bleachers makes me see red."

"So my mom said Dan brought her soup," he told his brother, "I actually thought she was joking at first."

"Yeah, it was a little strange," Nathan said, "but he's been trying and I'm not going to hold it against him that it wasn't something he would have done in the past. I mean, isn't that the point of changing that you react differently?"

"I guess," Lucas said, "I just can't help but feel like it's a trick. It's hard to believe he could have changed so much, so fast."

"I don't know what to tell you except that he's been really good to us since I got out of the hospital." Nathan told him. "I'm not saying he's perfect or that I completely trust him, but I'm giving him a chance. My mom has turned her life around, maybe there's hope that he can too."

"Your mom had an addiction," Lucas pointed out, "Dan is an ass. It's not the same thing."

"I don't know how to explain it," Nathan told his older brother, '"but he really seems different. I'm telling you, if you'd just give him a chance you'd see it too."

* * *

"You look beautiful," Nathan said, standing behind Haley as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "this dress doesn't fit the way it used to but it's the only one I have that I can still zip and is long enough to cover my boot."

"It's looks so good, it makes me want to stay home and take it back off," he grinned, kissing her neck.

"I already had to redo my hair once because of you," she scolded, lightly smacking the hand that was playing with the strap of her dress. "No more funny business until after the banquet. You have worked really hard and you deserve to be there to accept your awards."

"But that means I'll have to give a speech," he pouted, "I would have more fun here."

"Come on Nathan, you're the star of the team. You can't skip the awards," she laughed at his lame attempts to sway her. "We're all proud of you and the rest of the team and we want to celebrate the season together. You can't let the team down by bailing on this, you're their Captain."

"Co-Captain," Nathan reminded her. "Lucas can give the speeches."

"Lucas may be the Co-Captain, but he missed over half the season and even now he can only be out there part time. You're the one they have looked to all year. You're their MVP," she argued, wondering what had gotten into him. She would have thought he'd be looking forward to this. "I know you don't hate speeches that bad, what's really going on?"

Nathan walked over to the bed and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked at the ground. "How am I supposed to go up there an accept awards I don't remember earning? How can I give a speech about games I don't remember playing?" he asked her, looking up for answers. "I've seen some of the tapes, but they seem like I'm watching someone else. I don't have very many actual memories of playing. I know I broke Dan's record for points in a game, something he swore I'd never do, but I don't remember it or how it felt. Maybe I never will."

Haley walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He'd been doing so well that most of the time the memory loss didn't seem like a big deal anymore. They were moving on beyond it and things were great between the two of them, so it always seemed to surprise her when things like this came up and reminded her how much he was still struggling with it. "Your teammates know what you're dealing with. They understand."

"Then maybe they can explain it to me," he said, "because I don't understand it at all. I don't even know what I want anymore. When the memories were coming back so fast, I was upset and I wanted them to stop, but now I'm not having any at all and I'm frustrated that maybe I've gotten all I will ever get back. How messed up is that?"

"I think it's a normal reaction," Haley said. "You're going to the specialist next week. Hopefully they can help you deal with all of this, but you still need to go tonight. Just remember, you're still the same Nathan Scott that lead this team and broke all those records, a few missing memories doesn't change that. "

* * *

"Where are Nathan and Haley?" Lucas whispered to Brooke as they sat eating their dinner.

"Haley texted me and said they were running late," Brooke said, "and since it's Naley we're talking about they probably ended up back in bed, but they still should have been here by now."

"Eww on the mental image, but I'm starting to get worried. I saw Dan leave a little while ago," Lucas said, "I wonder if it had anything to do with them."

"I don't know," Brooke said, "but they're going to start the awards soon so they better hurry up."

"Maybe I should go talk to Coach," Lucas said, searching the room for the older man.

"Wait, they just came in with Dan and they don't look happy," Brooke pointed them out as they entered the conference room. "Of course, I wouldn't be happy if I was with Dan either."

"Something must have happened," Lucas said as they approached the table. "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine," Nathan said, kissing his wife on the cheek and leaving again to go get food. "Haley will explain."

"We were driving through town and this jerk backed his car right into us and then drove away," Haley told them.

"But you're okay?" Lucas asked, unable to mask his worry. His best friend had already had a rough week.

"We're fine, but the car wasn't driveable. We were trying to get a hold of his mom or Cooper because we didn't want you guys to have to leave the banquet but Dan showed up. Apparently his office called him because they heard Nathan's name on the police scanner," she explained.

"Is the car fixable?" Brooke asked, "I mean you have to have something to drive."

"The guy that came and towed it thinks it'll cost more than it's worth, but Dan offered us a car so we might have to just take that," Haley answered her as Nathan returned with their food. "We told him no when he first offered it ,but we were thinking about taking him up on it before the baby comes because we are going to need something more kid friendly."

"Do you think it's a good idea to accept a car from Dan?" Lucas asked. "You know it will come with a lot of strings attached."

"I think it'll be fine," Nathan said. "I'm really starting to believe that he's changed. Besides, now it doesn't look like we are going to have much of a choice."

"There's always a choice," Lucas started but was interrupted as Whitey came up to the podium and started the awards portion of the ceremony. He welcomed the guests and talked about the ups and downs of the season, making a few jokes about the team cleaning up the old gym and how it looked better than they were playing at the time. When he was done, he proceeded to give out the varsity letters to those that had played enough minutes on the year to earn them including both Lucas and Nathan.

"I'd like you to stay up here Nathan," Whitey said as Nathan went to sit back down. "This is Nathan's 4th Varsity letter, something that has rarely been done in the history of this program. In fact, Nate is only the 3rd player in my 35 years of coaching to accomplish this feat and as such, receives a special plaque to go along with his letter. Congratulations," Coach said, shaking Nathan's hand. Coach then gave out a few smaller awards and participation awards to those players who didn't receive a letter or were on the Junior Varsity team before turning it over to Principal Turner.

Principal Turner got up and gave a short speech before turning it back over to Whitey for the last two awards. "The first of these awards is called the Raven. Ravens are known for their particular intelligence and this award is given each year to the player that displays intelligence and good sportsmanship on the court along with academic achievement in the classroom. This year's award recipient is Lucas Scott."

Lucas went forward and accepted his award, shaking hands and posing for pictures before coming back to the table and sitting down.

"The last award of the night is the Most Valuable Player award. The MVP award is given to the player who contributes the most to his or her team's success, not just by their play on the court, but by their leadership, example, and attitude. This year's award winner led his team with strength and determination as well as in points and rebounds. He also led the conference in scoring for the third year in a row. He has recently broken the school career scoring record and his own previous school record for points in season. He holds several other school records including most points scored in a single game with 50. He has been named All-State second team twice as well as All-State first team twice in his four years here and I am very happy to announce that I was informed earlier today that he will be receiving the offer of a full scholarship to Duke University to play in the fall."

Nathan turned to his wife in surprise, pulling her into a hug. "I knew you could do it,," she whispered in his ear. "I'm so proud of you Nathan, you earned this"

"I can't believe this," Nathan said, "I haven't heard anything from them since the accident and I was about ready to give up."

"You don't know how to give up," Haley told him. "I knew you would find a way."

"This year Dan Scott, a former Raven MVP, has asked to present the award to his son, Nathan Scott," Whitey continued, relinquishing the podium to the larger man.

"Many of you know that my son and I haven't always gotten along. I haven't been the kind of father that either of my sons deserve and I regret that, but despite my failures, both of my sons have turned into young men and basketball players that any father would be proud of. Nathan, I'm so proud of all your accomplishments on and off the court. I know you were surprised when I told you this, but I was so happy to see you break my records and I'm looking forward to seeing what great things the future has in store for you and your family. Congratulations on your scholarship, you deserve it. Let's give a round of applause for this year's Most Valuable Player, Nathan Scott."

Nathan went up to the podium and shook hands with his father, his coach, and his principal, pausing for photos to be taken each time. "Thank you," he said as he moved to stand behind the podium. "The first thing I want to do is thank my wife for her love and support. She is my rock and my anchor and through some pretty tough times, she has been there to give me the strength and courage to keep going. I love you Haley and I can't imagine my life without you.."

"I love you too," Haley mouthed the words to him from her seat, her heart full of pride.

"I'd also like to thank my brother Lucas. Most of you know we haven't always gotten along, but he has become my best friend and someone I know I can count on no matter what life throws at me. Thank you big brother, I'm glad I can call you family," he said, drawing a nod and smile from the blonde Scott.

"As many of you know, this has been a difficult year for myself and my family," Nathan continued. "Through it all, this team, my friends and classmates have supported us, cheered us on, and helped us through some of the most difficult moments of our lives and we will forever be grateful for that. As tough as this year has been, basketball has in many ways been a lifeline that has helped brighten even the darkest days and Coach has been a guide, a mentor, and a friend through it all. This is Coach Durham's last year with the Ravens and we need to go out there and finish it right, with a State Title."

Cheers rang out from crowd and Nathan lifted his trophy in the air once before moving from behind the podium and returning to his seat, allowing Lucas to look over the large trophy. "This isn't the one that matters," he told his brother. "The one I really want to hold is 3 weeks and 2 wins away."


	29. Chapter 29

Note: It's always interesting where ideas/directions for stories/storylines come from. In this case, I was researching Duke and found out some interesting things about their housing rules. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I always look forward to reading them while I work on the next chapter.

 **Ch 29**

"I can't believe we let your dad talk us into this big SUV," Haley laughed as they drove away from the dealership in their new vehicle. "I'm almost scared to drive it."

"I think he's right Hales. We'll want the extra room for baby stuff and it will be easier to get the car seat in and out of," Nathan pointed out. "Besides, I didn't like how the other car folded in when we got hit. It wouldn't have been pretty with a baby in that back seat."

Haley had thought the same thing when they got out of the car after the hit-and-run. The front of the car had been fine, but the back where they'd been hit was pretty badly smashed in. She was frankly surprised the other car had even been able to drive away with the amount of damage caused. "I'll get used to it I'm sure," she said. "I do kind of like being higher up. It's not a view us short people get very often."

Nathan chuckled, knowing that his wife often lamented her short stature, although he secretly loved that she was so tiny. He enjoyed being able to rest his head on hers or easily carry her any time he wanted. He thought they fit perfectly together.

"Something bothering you? You're awfully quiet," she asked a few minutes later, reaching across the console as they stopped and parked in front of the cafe.

"I'm just thinking about the meeting with Duke later," he admitted, squeezing her hand back. It was amazing how well she could read him sometimes. "We have to discuss the memory stuff, which I'm not sure they know about, and I've been doing a little research. Students have to live on campus for the first three years."

"But we'll have a baby by then," Haley said. "They'd have to let us live off campus, wouldn't they? We can't raise a baby in a dorm."

"I don't know Hales," Nathan said, his voice showing his disappointment. "It sounds like they don't make exceptions."

"We'll figure it out," she reassured him. "There has to be a way to make this work, we just need to find it."

Nathan nodded, hoping she was right. He had dreamed of going to Duke to play basketball for as long as he could remember, but if it came down to choosing it or living together as a family, there was no choice. He would never make the mistake his father made, he would always put his family first.

"You're sure you're up to working today?" he asked, his concern for her evident. She knew he worried about her and he'd been extra protective since he found out she was pregnant, but this past week he he'd been hovering to the point she was ready to scream.

"It's only for a couple of hours," she tried to put him at ease. "Besides, Karen wouldn't have called if she wasn't in a bind."

He knew that there was no convincing her when her mind was made up. When a friend needed help, she was always the first in line. It was one of the many things he loved about her that at times also drove him crazy. "I'd stay and help if I didn't have this meeting," he informed her, "but I really can't miss it."

"I know, this is an important night for you. Are you sure about having your dad join you?" she asked hesitantly. "It wasn't that long ago that you didn't want anything to do with him."

"He's been different lately," Nathan told her. "Not just what he says, but what he does, and how he acts. I don't know how to explain it, but it just feels different. I thought it would be nice to be a normal high school kid with their father beside them for once."

Haley smiled, knowing how much it had hurt Nathan that his father had not given him the kind of love and support he needed. He'd spent years doing everything possible to win that affection, almost losing himself in the process, before finally deciding he'd had enough and breaking free of Dan's destructive influence. Now, it seemed he was being given a second chance to have the things he'd always wanted without having to sacrifice the life he had made for himself. She couldn't blame him for hoping it was real this time.

"I need to get in there. It looks like they're already busy," Haley said, leaning over and giving her husband a kiss. "Just remember, they'd be lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you," he flashed her his smirk. "Go ahead. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Thanks for coming Dad," Nathan said, feeling strange as he welcomed his father into the house that used to be his home. "The coach called and said he was running late so I thought maybe we could take a look at the Oak Lake game while we wait."

"Sounds great," Dan said, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "It's been too long since we watched a game together."

Nathan nodded, not remembering when the last time was, but pretty sure he knew why they had stopped. In the past, as far back as Nathan could remember, Dan had always taped his games. He then forced him to watch the game tape with him so he could critique Nathan's game and point out every mistake he'd made. He remembered how much he'd dreaded those sessions when he was younger and he hoped that this time would be different. In a way, he felt guilty for this, almost like he was testing his father to see if the changes were real. He shrugged it off, knowing there wasn't much he could do about it now. He put the tape in and hit play, taking a seat on the couch as the team prepared to come onto the court to start the game. "I wish I could hear what we're saying," Nathan said, "West and I are already jawing at each other and the game hasn't even started yet."

The game began with West scoring 6 quick points and Coach Durham calling a time out. The screen view moved to the huddles and Nathan got a good look at the face of his nemesis for the first time, the view jolting him in remembrance.

"He's pretty good," Dan said, "but you would have beaten them easily if you'd had any help. Do you think Skillz will be able to guard him so you don't have to this time? It really hurt you guys down low when Whitey had to switch you to guard him out on the perimeter."

Nathan didn't respond, trying to sort through various memories of Damien West all tangled up in his mind. His head started to hurt and his heart raced as it always did when the memory bursts came.

"Nathan? Son, are you okay?" Dan asked, standing up and coming over to sit next to his son. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry," Nathan said, trying to shake himself out of it. "I...uh...remember, sort of..."

"What do you remember?" Dan asked. He'd never been around when Nathan had recovered a memory and wasn't sure how to react or if that's even what was happening for sure.

"I'm not sure yet," Nathan told him. "I remember some stuff from this game...I think...and some stuff I'm assuming is from High Flyers...it's all jumbled together. Just give me a minute"

It looked to him like his son was in pain. He really hoped every memory that came back didn't affect him this way. "Is it always like that? The memories?" Dan asked when he saw Nathan's face start to return to normal.

"No," Nathan said, wiping his hands down his face, "sometimes I get them like this, all jumbled but that's usually while I'm sleeping. Most of the ones I've had during the day are full memories, like I'm reliving them. Those are much easier to deal with."

Dan nodded, not sure if there was anything he could say to help. "Is there anything I can do?"

Nathan shook his head no and took a deep, calming breath. "Go ahead and start it again," Nathan said after a couple more minutes. "I'm fine."

They continued to watch, each of them commenting every so often when they noticed something that could help them in the next game. Eventually Nathan stopped expecting criticism and simply enjoyed the company, the two of them falling into a nice camaraderie.

"What the hell?" Nathan yelled suddenly, practically jumping off the couch as the screen showed West slamming into him while in the air and then backing into Haley and almost knocking her down. The play turned into a bench clearing melee with Nathan focusing on keeping Haley safe rather than going after West. He rewound the scene and re-watched, once again seeing the obvious attempt by West to take him out of the game. "I remembered the play earlier, but it didn't seem as bad when it was happening. At the time I was more worried about protecting Haley. He was obviously trying to hurt me though... I mean...he didn't even go for the ball. Why wasn't he kicked out for that crap?" Nathan asked as they watched for the third time.

"I don't know," Dan said, his temper rising as well. It hadn't sounded nearly as bad on the radio broadcast as what he was seeing on screen. "You're going to have to be careful out there. He's obviously not above playing dirty."

"I know that, but I'm not going to let that ass change the way I play," Nathan argued. "I can't play scared."

"I'm not saying you should," Dan told him, "but you need to be aware of where he is at all times. Don't let him take you by surprise. I'll make sure the referees are aware of this before the game starts too. It always helps if they know to watch for it."

Nathan nodded his head and watched as he was forced to come out of the game, "I remember this too," he said, "I had to go back to the locker room and get stitches. We didn't even have time to numb it and it hurt like hell."

They continued to watch, groaning as the team allowed Oak Lake to run right through them and take a 9 point lead from what had been a tie game only a few minutes earlier. Then Nathan returned to the court, hitting 3 three pointers including one at the buzzer where he was fouled by West and made the foul shot for the winning point. " See right there," Dan pointed out. "He chest bumped the official. That's what got him suspended."

They talked about the game for a few more minutes, " You were amazing out there Nathan," Dan said, "Not many players would have been able to do what you did in that final 2 minutes."

"Uh, thanks," Nathan said awkwardly, still not used to any sort of praise from his father. "I don't..."

Just then the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the Duke Coach. "Good timing," Dan chuckled, "I want you to know I'm going to try and stay out of this as much as possible. I'm only here for support and in case I think of anything you need to ask and haven't."

Nathan nodded and smiled, "Thanks," he said, heading for the front door and welcoming the coach in. He made introductions and the three men sat down, making small talk for a couple of minutes before they got down to business.

"I don't think we have to sell our program to you. You know we are consistently among the best in the country and these scholarships are highly coveted, as is the chance to work with Coach Krzyzewski. We've been keeping an eye on you since your Sophomore year and we've been really impressed with your play, especially this season. Honestly, we were ready to offer you a scholarship weeks ago but with your accident, we thought it prudent to wait and make sure you came out of it alright. Those were some pretty serious injuries you sustained. We're all very glad that you have recovered so well," Duke Assistant Coach Kessler said, leaning forward on the couch to reach his paperwork on the coffee table.

"I have to admit, I'm not fully recovered yet," Nathan started to say.

"We've been in contact with your coach and he's filled us in on your headaches and memory loss, but he also said that they haven't affected your ability to practice and play."

Nathan agreed and the coach continued, "I know when we spoke before that you had concerns about housing because you're married. It's not something we normally encounter, but I've talked to the school and we've been able to make accommodations available in one of the coed dorms. Do you have any additional questions or things you need clarified from before?"

Nathan leaned forward and took a drink of water, gathering courage. He knew his next words would not be appreciated by the coach, but needed to be said nonetheless. "I'm really grateful you are willing to work with us on the housing situation, especially since I know that the University doesn't like to make exceptions, but the co-ed dorms won't work for us. You see, my wife recently found out she's pregnant, so we will need something more private than a dorm room with a newborn."

"I see," the coach said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt to buy himself some time to decide his next words. "You do realize you are being offered an incredible opportunity here?"

"I understand that and believe me, I would love to be a Duke Blue Devil. It's what I've wanted since I was a kid...what I still want," Nathan explained, "but I have responsibilities that I can't ignore."

"Most players would be grabbing onto his opportunity with both hands instead of trying to bargain with us to get their way," Kessler said, his tone edged in annoyance.

"I'm not bargaining," Nathan said, leaning forward. "I'm telling you that my wife and child come first and if you can't work with us on this, then I will have to play somewhere else. It's as simple as that. I'm not trying to be difficult, but it's a position I can't budge from."

"And he's not most players," Dan said, making his first foray into the conversation since the initial introductions. "You know that, or you wouldn't be here. He's a great kid, a hard worker, and a hell of a player and teammate. I guarantee if you let him go, you will regret it."

"Your dad is right, you are a great player, and we had high hopes for you, but I don't think this is going to work. I'm sorry Nathan. " Kessler said, gathering his papers with a sigh. "I understand your position and I even respect it... I have a family myself. I have to tell you though, it wasn't easy to convince the University to make an exception the first time we asked, but at least there was a reasonable solution that would allow you to stay on campus and with the other freshman. I don't think there is anything they will be willing to do this time."

"You're not even going to try?" Dan asked, his frustration evident. He hated the thought that his son was so close to his dream and yet very well might still lose it, "Should he be making a decision elsewhere?"

"I'll see what I can do, but if it were me, I would have another school picked out," he stood up, his packing completed, and shook hands with both Scott men. "I'm sorry Nathan, if it were up to me, I'd do whatever it takes to have you on our team next year, but the University isn't very flexible when it comes to some of their rules. I want you to know that whatever happens, I wish you the best of luck. You're going to do well wherever you go."

"Thanks," Nathan said as he sat back down, running his hands through his hair before leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a minute while his father walked the coach out. He knew that was a stand he had to take and he didn't regret doing it, but it still stung to have everything he'd dreamed of dangled in front of him only to be pulled back out of reach. His father returned, pouring himself a drink from the sideboard.

"I guess I should probably call some of the other schools for meetings," Nathan said, opening his eyes and sitting forward "I don't really remember much from the visits they made before."

"I'll admit I don't even know which schools gave you offers," Dan said, walking over to the mantle and picking up one of the pictures there. Nathan was so young and happy in the picture, back before he'd made basketball the entire focus of their lives. He hated that he had been a big part of taking that happiness away from him and wanted more than anything to see him smile like that again. The only time he could remember seeing that smile in the last several years was when he was with Haley and he'd tried to ruin that too. "I'm sorry I let you down again."

"That wasn't your fault," Nathan said. "How about I go get the paperwork I have from any schools that showed interest. If you have time, I could use some help narrowing down who to call before Haley gets home."

"I'd like that," Dan said with genuine smile. "You know, I'm really glad you're letting me help with this. It's something I always dreamed we'd do together."

"Me too Dad," Nathan said. "I'll be right back."

Nathan returned with the file full of papers and they went to the kitchen where they could spread them out on the island while they worked. They discussed what Dan knew and Nathan had researched about each school, making stacks for schools that should be considered and ones that shouldn't. That task completed, they took the stack of the schools they thought would be good fits in terms of program, location, and availability of housing for their growing family and ranked them in order of who to talk to first.

"Maryland, Wake Forest, and Kentucky are the three I think you should contact," Dan said, pulling the three sets of papers from the stack. "Kentucky has the best program, but it is the farthest away and they already have an All-American shooting guard so you might not get to start your freshman year. Maryland and Wake Forest are good enough to get into the NCAA tournament, but you'd still probably be their best player so it would give you a chance to be the star."

Nathan looked at the list they'd made with a heavy heart. He knew he should be grateful for the opportunity to attend college on a basketball scholarship and play for any of these schools, but he couldn't help but be sad that his first choice was no longer on there. "I'll talk to Haley and then call them tomorrow and see about setting something up to talk to them," he said, looking up at his father. "I know you're probably disappointed about Duke..."

"Only because I know it's what you wanted," Dan said as he started to put the papers back into the folder. "You know I'm a UNC man myself. It serves Duke right if they miss out on you. It's not too late to be a Tarheel you know. I could make some calls..."

Nathan laughed, knowing his father was only partially kidding him. Thinking back to his younger self, the fact that his father was a UNC alumnus and actively rooted against Duke might have been one of the things that had made him a Blue Devils fan in the first place. It was a little ironic that Lucas, who hated Dan, was actually going to be following in his footsteps and becoming a Tarheel. "Just because I'm probably not going to Duke doesn't mean I can switch allegiances that quick. Sorry."

"What did you just say?" Haley said, slowly walking into the kitchen. "Oh my...Nathan... Did they really tell you that?"

"It's okay," Nathan said, coming around the counter to give her a hug. "It just looks like there's going to be a change of plans."

"It's because of the baby isn't it?" she asked, pressing her face into his neck. "I'm so sorry Nathan, I never dreamed that this would be this big of an issue."

"Hey," Nathan said, pulling her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "There is no reason for you to be sorry. You didn't get pregnant on your own and you didn't make this choice for me."

Dan gestured that he was going to leave and Nathan nodded, mouthing the words "Thank you," over his wife's head as his father slipped out the door.

"I hate that you're losing your dream," she told him, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I know how much this means to you."

"Maybe it will still happen and maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Nathan told her, moving a stray hair out of her eyes. "This isn't the end of the world Hales. I will still have a scholarship, I will still be able to play college basketball, and most importantly, I'll still have you and our baby. I'd say I'm pretty lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," she whispered, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more, you find a way to amaze me again Nathan Scott."

"Well, I am pretty incredible," he teased, kissing her softly.

"And humble too," she laughed lightly as they remained only inches apart. She looked him in the eyes, "Are you really going to be okay with this?"

Nathan paused for a moment, knowing that she wanted a serious answer. "I can't say I'm not disappointed or that I don't still hope it works out," he admitted, "but I'll be okay without it. It's not as important as it used to be."

She could tell that he meant what he said so she nodded, placing her head back against is chest and holding him tight. She couldn't help but wonder why there never seemed to be an end to their obstacles, then shook off her melancholy. They were blessed to have each other and the life growing inside her. If having those blessings meant that they had more trials too, then bring them on.

"Everything go okay?" Nathan asked, drawing her out of her thoughts as he stepped back. "Your ankle's not bothering you?"

"It's a little sore," she said, sitting down, "but not bad. Lucas kept a very close eye on me to make sure I didn't overdo it. I swear, you should go into wrestling the way you two tag-team me."

"We just worry about you," he told her. "You know you have a habit of overdoing things."

"I do not," she argued, looking at her husband to find he'd crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little. I just like to get things done without the fuss. Besides, you have a lot of nerve Mr. I was walking on my knee way before I was supposed to."

He shrugged his shoulders, knowing she was right, and stepped up in front of her chair. "Just promise you'll try and take it easy."

"I promise," she told him, giving him a quick kiss, "I'm going to head to bed. I'm exhausted."

Nathan agreed and turned off the lights before following her up the stairs. They undressed and climbed into bed, Haley curling up next to her husband and laying her head on his shoulder. "We're going to be okay aren't we?" Haley asked, tracing her fingers on her husband's bare chest.

"We are," he told her, kissing her hair. "No matter where we end up we'll be fine, as long as we're together."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Haley woke up when the alarm went off, surprised to find that she'd slept for 9 hours straight. Rolling over, she wasn't surprised to find that her husband was already up. He often set his own early alarm so he had time to get up and get in an extra work out or go to early morning practice, depending on the day.

Climbing out of bed, she gathered her things and went to take a shower before getting ready for school. Today was a late practice day so Nathan would be coming back from his workout any minute now. He had his first appointment with the memory specialist that day so he wouldn't be going to school until later, but since he needed the car Lucas was going to pick her up and she didn't want to be late. She walked into the kitchen and put two slices of bread in the toaster before grabbing a banana from the table and peeling it. As she took the first bite, she heard voices coming from the family room and headed to see who Nathan was talking to this early. It was still dark in the room so Haley paused to listen.

"You should stop being stubborn and take some pain meds," Cooper said, "there's no reason for you to suffer through this unless you have to."

"I took the new medicine the doctor gave me and I need to see how it works. If it works like it's supposed to, I won't need anything else," Nathan said, leaning back against the back of the couch and holding a cold compress against his forehead.

"Well it doesn't appear to be working at all," Cooper said, trying to keep his voice low but having trouble in his frustration. "You've been like this over an hour."

"I'm not sick to my stomach anymore and the pain is less," Nathan said, "So it's helping a little."

"I think you should go back to bed. Rest is probably the only thing that will help if you won't take anything else," Cooper told him.

"I'll go when Haley leaves," Nathan told him. "I have some time before I need to leave for the doctor."

"Let me go get her," Cooper asked him. "You know she'd want to know."

"I don't want her to see me like this. I've put her through enough lately and the stress isn't good for her or the baby. She tried to hide it, but I could tell she was worried and upset last night after she found out how the meeting with Duke went," Nathan argued, setting the cold compress aside and rubbing his temples.

"She'll be upset you kept this from her. Haley is strong, she doesn't..."

"I know she is damn it. She's the strongest person I know, but she shouldn't have to be. I'm supposed to take care of her... to protect her. It seems like all I do lately is cause her more pain," Nathan said, his voice trailing off.

"I think you're making a mistake. She wants to be there for you. Maybe you should consider that shutting her out causes her more pain than what you're trying to protect her from," Cooper said, standing up and leaving the room, only to be surprised when he practically ran into the topic of their conversation in the hallway.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked her, knowing it from the tears in her eyes that she'd heard more than she should have.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be," Cooper told her, pulling her into a hug. "You know he loves you. He's just used to being strong and self reliant. He doesn't like feeling like a burden to you."

Haley nodded, knowing this couldn't be easy for him either. She wanted to go in there and yell at him that he was being foolish, but she knew he thought he was doing the right thing. He was a protector by nature, it was the way he was wired, and it must be hard for him to be in a position where he felt he couldn't do that. She knew he was trying to assert some small level of control where it must feel like he had very little. She just wished he wouldn't feel the need to keep things from her to do it.

"I need to go to school," she said, pulling away and wiping away a few stray tears. "As much as I really want to stay with him, he wouldn't want that."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," Cooper promised, seeing her open her mouth to argue he added, "I'll drive him to his appointment too. You guys will get through this."

Haley leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Coop."

"I don't know why you feel the need to drive me," Nathan complained a couple hours later as they drove down the freeway. "I feel a lot better."

"You might feel better than before, but you're not fine. If you aren't going to let Haley help, you're sure as hell going to let me," Cooper said. "Besides, your mom and Haley would both kill me if they found out I let you drive so soon after a migraine."

Nathan nodded, knowing his uncle was right, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as they sat in quiet. "Your head still bothering you?" Coop asked after a while. "You seem tense."

"Not much anymore," Nathan said, "just a little freaked out. I'm not really sure what to expect with this appointment."

"I can understand that. I mean, who knows what freaky secrets a Psychotherapist will pull out of you. I do remember Lucas saying something about you and farm animals," his uncle teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Nathan said, unable to keep himself from a short burst of laughter. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Cooper stopped laughing, the reality of his nephew's memory loss breaking through again. "Just an old joke."

Nathan shook his head and looked out the window, understanding the unspoken message that it was something that he should have remembered but didn't. It was moments like this that had convinced him to go see the memory specialist despite his misgivings about seeing a therapist. He had hated some of the older memories he'd gotten back, but when he stopped remembering anything new for a few days he'd realized that it was worth dealing with the bad ones to be able to remember the good. If there was a way to get his memories back, especially in a more controlled way, he was going to take it.

* * *

"You don't look so good Hales," Lucas asked as they stood outside their lockers.

"You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl Luke," she smiled. "No wonder Brooke fell for you."

"He has other charms," Brooke grinned, giving him a quick kiss before heading off down the hall to her next class.

"So what's up?" Luke asked, his attention back on his best friend. "I know something is bothering you. Are you worried about Nate's appointment?"

"No, I wish he'd let me go, but he'll be fine. There's just a lot of stuff going on right now," Haley told him, not wanting to go into any details in the hallway.

"You know you can talk to me... about anything," Lucas told her.

"I do," she said, giving him a hug before grabbing her books and shutting her locker. "Nathan and I are lucky to have you Luke"

"And we're all going to be close to each other for college too. You know I'll be the best uncle ever and we'll still be together Hales," he said happily, looking around playfully he leaned over closer, "I'll just have to be careful not to get my butt kicked for rooting against my own school when Nate plays against them."

"Yeah, it'll be great," Haley said, realizing that Nathan obviously hadn't shared his news. "Uh...I've got to go Luke. I have a tutoring session."

* * *

"There's something going on with Haley," Lucas told Brooke later at lunch. "She was really quiet when I picked her up this morning and then strange when we talked in the hallway."

"I think you're just imagining things. She seemed okay to me. Besides, she always talks to you," Brooke reassured him."

Lucas thought about it for a moment, knowing that before she had started dating his brother that was true, but since that time, her loyalty was split. If it involved Nathan, there was a chance that she wouldn't tell him if his brother didn't want her too. "Not always," he muttered.

"I really think she would have told you if there was something wrong. I hate to say it, but maybe it's just her hormones," Brooke said. "There's been a lot going on in her life, she could just be extra emotional."

"Maybe you're right," Lucas said, taking a bite of his sandwich as his mind wandered to something he'd been thinking about lately. "Did I ever tell you that Nathan had this nightmare the night before the wedding about Haley drowning? He was really freaked out by it...kept having me check on her and everything. I thought he was crazy to be so worried and I promised him that everything was going to be fine, that they'd have a perfect wedding day, but it's not. Look at everything they have gone through since they left the church grounds that day. Maybe if I had taken his worries more seriously..."

"You couldn't have known any of it was going to happen," Brooke told him, wrapping her arms around his and resting her head against his shoulder, "and you couldn't have stopped it. This is Naley we're talking about. They always seem to face tough times. All we can do is be there to help them through it, and we will.

"I love you Brooke Davis," Lucas told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Has anyone told you lately how amazing you are?"

"Not today," she grinned, showing her dimples, "but I like hearing it."

* * *

"I'm interested to know why you were so upset about getting some of your memories back," Dr. Stevens told his patient after they'd talked for a while and Nathan had finished explaining what had been going on since the accident. "They must have been deeply upsetting to cause you to start having migraines again."

"I don't like the person I was back then," Nathan told him, rubbing his sweaty hands against his jeans. He didn't like being vulnerable and he had an especially difficult time talking about personal things with someone he didn't know. Haley had wanted to come with him, but he thought it would have just made it even more awkward. He knew it would be difficult enough for him without worrying about it upsetting his wife. "It's bad enough the things I've remembered...things I'm ashamed of... but there must be some stuff even worse to have made me act like that in the first place. That's not the kind of person I ever wanted to be. It's not someone I ever want to be again."

"You obviously aren't that person now if you're so upset by it. Was it the accident that changed you?" the doctor asked, already knowing the answer from their earlier conversation but wanting his patient to realize some truths for himself.

"No...no, it was Haley " Nathan said, leaning forward in his seat he clarified, "I don't mean that she changed me...she just made me want to change... to be good enough for her, or at least try. She made me remember the person I wanted to be before basketball... and popularity... and my dad's bullying changed that for a while."

"So she was the catalyst for your change?"

Nathan nodded his head, "She believed in me. Not Nathan Scott basketball star, but just Nathan. She had a dozen reasons not to like me or trust me, but she did anyway."

"So despite being the big man on campus, you made the choice to change when you had all your memories," the therapist pointed out. "That couldn't have been easy to do, even if with the best reasons. What makes you think you'd revert to your old ways now when you have so much going for you?"

"I don't know," Nathan admitted. He hadn't thought of it that way until now. "I guess it's hard to think of it that way because so many memories are still missing...because I only remember part of the changing."

"Were you happy that way, doing those things? Is that why you're afraid you'd go back to it?" he asked.

"No...definitely not. I was always drinking and partying and trying to find something to fill this emptiness I felt. Everything was built on my money, popularity, and talent...not on me as a person" Nathan told him, trying to explain how he'd felt back then. "I didn't feel like I had anyone or anything I could really trust or depend on. Basketball was the only thing that was important to me... the only thing I really felt like I had that I could count on to not let me down."

"And then you met Haley and your brother Lucas?"

"I actually met Lucas when we were kids, I just never got to know him or got close with him until he joined the basketball team and Haley forced us to get along," Nathan explained. "It's honestly amazing how close we've already gotten again despite me not remembering a lot of how we got that way in the first place. I know I can count on him...it's really nice to have that."

"And Haley is responsible for that as well as for you breaking away from your parents and getting the life you wanted. She even helped you be able to keep playing basketball. You must be grateful to her for that," the therapist pointed out. "She's done a lot for you."

"She's amazing," Nathan agreed, "she saved my life...in so many ways. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"So you married her, even though you were both only 16 at the time," Stevens said.

"I married her because I loved her and knew I always would," Nathan responded, a little frustrated. "I didn't see any point in waiting when I was sure of what I wanted."

"I'm not arguing with you," Stevens defended, "I'm trying to get a full picture of your life. How did you feel about her right after your accident? Did you remember her right away?"

"I didn't remember her name or that we were married, but I felt comfortable with her. I wanted to be close to her even though I wasn't sure who she was at first," Nathan said, trying to explain how he'd felt. "When I was confused or frustrated, she calmed me."

"That was probably your subconscious bringing your feelings to the surface," the therapist said. "It's a good sign that you had these vague connections so soon after your injuries. Some people don't have any feelings or memories for weeks or even months after. The fact that you've remembered as much as you have, and are still remembering ,tells me the rest of them are probably in there. If you're patient, they will most likely continue to come back on their own," Stevens said.

"And if I don't want to be patient?" Nathan asked. "Is there a way to speed up the process?"

"Normally, I would counsel you to wait a while longer, but I think the headaches you're having are probably being caused by emotional stress. It seems like the memories, or more specifically worrying about the memories, is the trigger. I'd like to try hypnosis next visit. In my experience, it's the most effective treatment in cases like this."

* * *

Nathan walked into practice feeling almost normal despite his earlier troubles.

"How did your appointment go?" Lucas asked.

"It went well," Nathan said, "the doctor thinks he can help me."

"That's great," his brother said giving him a fist bump, "have you told Hales?"

"Not yet. I'll talk to her when I get home. Why?" Nathan asked.

"Haley wasn't herself this morning," Lucas told him. "I'm a little worried. She seemed upset."

Nathan was pretty sure he knew what had caused her mood, "I had a meeting with a coach from Duke. They may not be giving me a scholarship after all. I think she took the news worse than I did."

"I'm so sorry Nate," his brother said. "That totally makes sense. She got even weirder and made an excuse to leave when I mentioned us all being close together for college."

Nathan closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess she was even more upset than I thought. She knows how important this was to me. Thanks for the heads up. I'll have to make sure she knows I'm okay. "

"Are you?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "It's amazing how all the crap that's happened lately has put things in perspective. I'd love to go to Duke, and I still hope I can, but having a happy wife and a healthy baby are more important. I'll be okay wherever we end up."

* * *

"So he wants to hypnotize you?" Haley asked as she took off her boot and massaged her toes "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," Nathan told her, setting out plates for dinner and then coming over to sit next to her. He placed her other foot on his lap and mirrored his wife's actions. "I'll admit it makes me nervous, but he says it often has very favorable results."

"But he also said your memories would probably come back on their own," she pointed out.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to worry you, but I had another headache this morning," he admitted.

"I know," she told him, drawing a gasp and surprised look. "I heard you talking with Cooper. I wish that you didn't feel you had to protect me, but I understand because that's who you are. Just please, promise you'll let me help you next time. I hate to break it to you, but I worry about you all the time, headache or not. It's not that you aren't strong or that I don't think you can handle things on your own, it's because I love you and hate what you're going through. At least if I'm doing something, I don't feel helpless. "

"Dr. Stevens thinks that they will most likely go back away once I finish remembering, so speeding up the process could be a solution to both problems," he sighed, setting down her foot and standing to go check the food in the oven. "I think it would be worth it for the chance at feeling normal again. Who knows how long it might take if I wait?"

Haley knew how frustrated he still got at times when things came up that he felt he should have known about, but she also knew how guarded he was. He wouldn't be the easiest person to put under. "If you want to do it, I'm behind you. I just don't want to see you get upset if it doesn't work. There is no guarantee that you'll recover those memories."

Nathan knew she was telling the truth. No matter what his therapist believed, there was a chance he'd never regain all his memories. He set the lasagna on top of the stove and turned back to his wife. "I know, but I feel like I have to try." He dished up a slice for each of them and brought it back to the island. "Lucas was worried about you today."

"Oh," Haley said, taking a bite of the gooey pasta. She chewed slowly, buying time to decide what to say. "Why was he worried? I'm fine."

"Look Hales," Nathan said, sitting next to her and reaching for her hands. "I know you're upset about what happened with Duke. I can't say I'm happy about it either, but we'll be okay."

"You could still have it. I could go to UNC and live nearby..."

"If I can't bring you and our baby with me, I don't want to go," Nathan said. "I'm okay with it...really. I made my decision, and I don't regret it for a minute. It's all or nothing Hales."

"But it's your dream..."

"Hey, just because I said I'd be okay doesn't mean I'm giving up yet. I'm going to go out there in a few days and show them I'm worth bending the rules for. If that's not enough for them, I'll just have to make sure that wherever I play, I prove to them they made a big mistake in letting me go."


	31. Chapter 31

Ugh, watching my Cavaliers stink up the joint in the second half tonight gave me inspiration to finish this chapter, so enjoy.

 **Ch 31**

Coach Durham dismissed the team after a grueling practice and most of the players immediately headed for the locker room. Instead of following, Nathan went to the rack and picked up a basketball, stepping up to the three point line and hoisting a shot into the air.

"Haven't you had enough for today?" Zach said, wiping the sweat off his face. "Coach killed us out there."

"I want to get a few more shots up," Nathan said, rebounding the ball and doing a spin move before putting it back up off the backboard.

"You're crazy man," he laughed, before heading to the locker room,"but I'm glad you're on our side."

Nathan shook his head but continued shooting. He was chasing down a long miss when his brother came out of the locker room still in his workout clothes but carrying his gym bag. "Want some help?" Lucas asked, stepping up and rebounding Nathan's next shot.

"Sure," Nathan answered, dribbling between his legs and then pulling up for another long jumper.

"You sure you're not overdoing it?" Lucas asked, sending another pass to Nathan's ready hands. "Coach was pretty rough on us and you're not 100% yet."

"I'm fine," Nathan responded, this time driving in and dunking the ball. "I want to be as ready as possible for this game."

Lucas nodded, knowing his brother had several reasons for wanting to be at his absolute best that coming weekend. "Isn't Haley going to be worried that you're late? I know you aren't working tonight."

"Nope," Nathan said, grabbing another ball and dribbling them at the same time. "She went out with my mom. They offered to take me with them, but no way was I going shopping with them for anything, much less maternity clothes. My mom is as bad as Brooke."

"That's pretty bad," Lucas laughed at the image. "Brooke's learned to not even invite me anymore. She says I slow her down too much."

"Besides, she said they were going to be spending a considerable amount of time in the underwear department," Nathan said, shivering at the thought.

"That could be fun," Lucas grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "I enjoy going with Brooke for that kind of shopping, sometimes she even models them for me..."

"Eww, not with my mom there," Nathan cringed. "The last time I remember going anywhere near that department with her I was like 13 and she embarrassed the hell out of me."

Lucas laughed, wishing he could have witnessed that. "Haley seemed better today," he said, picking up a ball of his own and dribbling a few times.

"I don't think she's as upset as she was," Nathan said, setting the basketballs down and sitting down to stretch. "I really hate that she's so worried about all this. She should be able to just enjoy her senior year, go to her dream school, and be excited about the baby."

"You do realize that that sentence is a great example of how weird your lives are right?" Lucas teased his brother. "Most people don't put those things together in the same sentence. Of course, most people don't get married as soon as they get their driver's license either."

Nathan picked up one of the balls and threw it at his brother, hitting him in the arm. "I'm serious Luke, I just wish her life was easier."

"Most things worth having don't come easily," Lucas said, sitting down on the floor next to him, "and what you guys have is definitely worth fighting for."

"I know...and I wouldn't trade it for anything...but for Haley's sake, I wish it wasn't so hard all the time," Nathan said, "I wish even one thing could just go as we want it to."

Lucas nodded his head in understanding. They'd had a similar conversation not that long ago when Nathan wanted to propose and get married again. "If there's anything I can do..."

"I know Luke, and believe it or not, it really does help knowing that we have people there for us," Nathan said, reaching out and putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm glad we have you."

"Enough of this emotional crap," Lucas teased, standing back up, "let's play a game of 1-on-1."

"How about H-O-R-S-E instead?" Nathan countered, "I don't want to destroy you so bad your weak heart gives out. We're going to need you out there Friday night."

Lucas laughed, enjoying their banter. It was so good to have his brother mostly back to normal. "I'm more worried about your fragile ego. You know you didn't have to get your head drilled just to forget how I beat you the first time we played."

"Oh, it's on now," Nathan said, standing up and tossing his brother a ball, "I'll even let you have the ball first, you know age before beauty and all that..."

Lucas checked the ball and Nathan got down into his defensive stance, "Game on little brother."

* * *

"I'm surprised Nathan didn't want to come," Haley said as she took another bite of her dinner. "This is his favorite restaurant."

"Well, that's my doing actually," Deb admitted. "I told him we were going shopping for maternity clothes and underwear."

"So?" Haley asked, "he normally doesn't mind shopping with me, especially if he gets this kind of dinner out of it."

"Well he does mind shopping with me," her mother in law laughed. "I love my son more than anything, but as he got into his teens he got to being such a pain to take with me that I purposely embarrassed him so he wouldn't ask to go with me anymore."

"What did you do?" Haley asked intrigued. Her husband didn't embarrass easily so it must have been pretty bad.

Deb looked around and leaned toward Haley, whispering the details in her ear, "You did not," Haley gasped, drawing a look from the waiter passing by their table.

Deb nodded her head, "It was so hard to keep from laughing at his reaction, but if I had it would have ruined the whole thing. Either way, he hasn't gone to any store with me since then except for groceries. Actually, he wouldn't even look at me for almost a week, said he was scarred for life."

"So why didn't you want him to come with us tonight?" Haley asked, knowing it had been done purposely.

"It's been a while since the two of us have been able to sit down together," Deb started, taking a drink of her iced tea. "I figured you two have had a lot going on lately and you might want someone to talk to. I admit I also wanted an update on my son. He doesn't really talk to me about his feelings so I thought maybe you could fill me in on how he's really doing."

"He's still having a rough time with the memories," Haley started, "but he's hopeful that the hypnosis will help with that. I'm actually more concerned with the college stuff right now."

"That must have been hard for him," Deb said, shaking her head. "It's what he's always wanted."

"That's the thing," Haley said, "I know that he hasn't given up hope of it still working out, but he's acting like it isn't a big deal and I know it is. He says we'll be fine wherever we go, and I guess I know that's true, but to be so close to getting what you always wanted and then have to give it up... I don't know. He's not even 18 yet, he shouldn't have to be giving up on his dreams."

"What about your dreams?" Deb asked, taking a bite of her salad. She knew Nathan wasn't the only one making sacrifices for their family.

"I got a chance to live mine for a while," Haley said, "and maybe I'll get to do it again someday. Either way, I'll be happy because I'll have Nathan and our baby."

"But you don't think Nathan can feel the same way? He's not Dan," Deb told her young daughter in law. "He's not going to go into a spiral or become bitter because of his choice. He's better than that...stronger. "

"I know that...I do," Haley said, "I just worry for him. I don't want him to have any regrets."

"You need to trust that he'll be okay, and that he'll talk to you about it if he isn't. Basketball is important to him, but it's not his whole life anymore. He's different than Dan..."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Nathan believes Dan has changed and I'm starting to think he might be right," Haley admitted. "Do you think it's possible?"

"Six months ago, I'd have said absolutely not, but now I don't know. We talked the other night when he was leaving and he seemed different...like he was truly sorry. Honestly, I think even with his memories missing, Nathan knows him better than anyone and I'm inclined to trust him on this," Deb said with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Dan really is changing."

"So you think he's capable of that?" Haley asked incredulously. "He's always been so selfish. He hurt all of you so many times..."

"He wasn't always as bad as you've seen him. He and Nathan were really close when Nate was little, but as he grew up and kept getting better at basketball, Dan saw the opportunity to try and succeed where he'd failed. He thought that through his son he could fulfill his dreams and in the attempt, he pushed him too hard and took it too far," Deb explained. "I really believe that Dan loves both his sons, but Nathan has always been the best thing in his life, the thing he loved most other than himself. He's just never understood how to show his love in the right ways. He's never been able to be the kind of person who knew the value of making sacrifices for others, it was always about what he wanted. For a while, I honestly feared Nathan was on the road to becoming like his father, but he has found himself again and turned into a wonderful young man. You helped him turn his life around and become someone who does understand love and sacrifice, something that we were never able to demonstrate for him. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see him choose to put his family first. It's something his father wasn't able to do, at least not until recently."

"So you think he's capable of that kind of love?" Haley asked, "I have to admit I'm still concerned that Nathan is going to get hurt again. He wants so badly to be able to trust his father."

" I think almost losing the one person he's always been closest to shook him up enough to make him see what had become of his life. Then he realized that with Nathan's missing memories, he might actually have a chance to get back into his life and make things right," Deb told her. "He was devastated when Nathan emancipated himself and married you. We both were."

"I'm sorry, but..."

"I know," Deb stopped her. "Looking back, it was what he had to do, for himself and even for us. I think Dan has realized the mistakes he's made and knows that if he wants Nathan in his life, he has no choice but to change. I also think that he's excited about the baby. As strange as this might sound to you, Dan is a sucker for babies. He was great with Nathan when he was little."

"I guess that makes sense," Haley said. "Although I can't picture him even holding a baby. Nathan has really enjoyed the time with him these last few weeks. I hope this change lasts."

"That makes two of us," Deb said, lifting her glass in a mock toast. "Enough of that, how's the pregnancy going?"

"I'm good," Haley said, "no more morning sickness and I'm not so exhausted. I almost feel normal again."

"The second trimester is a lot easier than the first," Deb agreed. "I'm assuming your clothes are starting to get tight? This is right where I was when I started needing those elastic waists."

"Yeah," Haley admitted. "Brooke made me some cute shirts, and a couple dresses, but I really do need some pants and undergarments if you're up for some shopping."

"Oh, I fully intend to take you after this," Deb told her excitedly. " I LOVE shopping. Have I ever told you that I once owned almost 200 pairs of shoes?"

"No, I don't think so," Haley laughed. "I like shoes as well as the next girl, but even Brooke doesn't come close to that."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on buying any tonight. Tonight is for you, my treat."

"You don't have to do that," Haley said, "you've done enough for us. I can buy my own clothes."

"Listen to me Haley Scott," Deb said, pretending to be stern. "I have wanted a daughter to shop and buy clothes with for a long time. Now that I finally have one, you're not going to take that away from me are you?"

"I guess when you put it that way," Haley smiled, "it would be rude to say no. Thanks Deb."

"Mom," Deb told her. "I know you still have your mom, but she's not around much anymore and I'd really like it if you would let me be your mom when she's not here."

"I'd love to have you as a mom even when she is," Haley said, her eyes filling with tears as she leaned over and hugged the older woman. "I'm so glad we've gotten close. I don't know how Nathan and I would have gotten through these last couple of months without you."

"Let's go before I ruin my makeup," Deb said, wiping away a tear. "We've got shopping to do."

* * *

"Man has your range has gotten a lot better since we played last," Lucas said as Nathan made a long three pointer to finish up their game. "I knew you'd improved, but that was impressive."

Nathan shrugged off the praise, "It's all I could work on for weeks," he reminded Lucas. "Even once they cleared me for more, it was tough to work on going to the hole because my shoulder was still sore. So every day, before and after practice, I just shot, over and over again. I think I drove Haley half crazy bouncing the ball outside the kitchen window while she was studying."

Lucas chuckled, knowing how intense his best friend got sometimes when she studied. She was working extra hard to try and get back ahead after taking the time off the previous year. She was also tutoring at least 3 students that he knew of in addition to helping Nathan with his course work. He didn't know how she did it, but she somehow made it look easy. He was a good student, but she still amazed him sometimes.

"So you're really going to do the hypnosis?" Lucas asked, a little creeped out by the thought.

"I don't see any reason not to," Nathan answered, grabbing his water bottle and taking a long drink. "It's not like the guy is going to control my mind or something. If it works, I might get all my memories back, if it doesn't, I'm not any worse off than I am now."

"Are you sure about doing it now though? I mean, I know how hard it's been for you getting big chunks of memories back, maybe you should wait until the season's over," Lucas asked, unable to stop himself from worrying about his brother. "Even if we win this game, it's only two and a half more weeks."

"I'm waiting until Monday ," Nathan told him, "but that's as far as I'm willing to push it back. Some days it seems like it's driving me crazy man. I need to at least give this a shot."

"It's not going to be easy you know, getting them back. There's a lot of crap in there, especially with Dan, that's going to hurt like hell. Nathan nodded, knowing his brother was right. It wouldn't be easy, but it was what he needed to do.

"No matter how hard it is for you, you need to let Haley and I help you through it," Lucas said, "we're here for you."

* * *

"What about this one?" Deb said, holding up a barely there black lacy bra. They had already found Haley a skirt and a couple pairs of pants and were now in the lingerie department.

"That's not really..." Haley started awkwardly. She didn't want to hurt her mother-in-law's feelings, but they didn't have the same taste in clothes. Deb was way more interested in flaunting her body than the younger girl was.

"Oh come on," Deb said, holding the bra up to herself. "You have a great body, why not show it off? Besides, if you're like most women, you're way more lusty than normal and probably will be until this baby is born. I'm sure Nathan would like it."

Haley looked at Deb in surprise, "Um...I'm sure he would, but I'm looking for something a little more comfortable and with more... fabric."

Deb just laughed, "if Nathan's anything like his dad, it wouldn't stay on long anyway."

Haley's eyes widened even further and she could feel herself blush as Deb shrugged, "just being honest. Most guys find pregnancy to be an aphrodisiac, but I understand you wanting to be comfortable too. Let's get some of each."

Haley just shrugged, taking a deep breath before grabbing the bras and other things Deb had picked out from her hands and heading to the dressing room. She tried on the things she'd picked out first, deciding on two bras and a nightgown that she wanted to get before moving on to the group that Deb had handed her. She started with a silky red one, figuring she could just try them all on and say they didn't work, but finding that her mother-in-law had great taste and they were not only sexy, but still comfortable. She took the things she'd picked out and put them on the return rack, picking out 3 of the ones Deb had chosen along with a negligee she was sure Nathan would love (as long as he wasn't told who picked it out). Laughing at that thought, she brought them out, only to find Deb had been busy doing her own shopping judging by the armful of clothing she had.

"I couldn't help myself," Deb said, "I went to the baby section and they just had the cutest little clothes."

She held up a little blue bodysuit with a basketball on it that said "Daddy's basketball buddy" and then another one that said, "My favorite basketball player is my daddy".

"Those are so cute. Nathan will love them," Haley told her, taking them from her hands and holding them up as she marveled at the fact that in a few months her own child would be wearing them. "But what if it's a girl?"

"I grabbed a pink version just in case," Deb smiled, holding up a little shirt that read, "I'm the one my daddy loves more than basketball". "I still can't believe my baby is going to be a dad. I'm really excited to meet my first grandbaby...even if I am way too young to be a grandma."

Haley stepped forward and hugged her, "Thanks mom, I can't wait for all of us to meet this little one either."

* * *

"Looks like you found what you were looking for," Nathan teased as the two women walked into the kitchen carrying several bags. "Did you leave anything at the store?"

"These two are mine," Haley said, holding up two medium size bags. "All the rest your mom bought for the baby." She gave him a quick kiss and then walked past him, toward the stairs.

Nathan looked on in amazement as his mom deposited 4 large bags on the counter.

"I couldn't help myself," Deb said. "They had so many cute things and babies go through several outfits a day. Besides, you're going to love the little basketball shoes I bought."

"We don't even know if it's a boy," Nathan pointed out good naturedly. He thought it was pretty cute how excited his mother was. He didn't think he'd seen her smile this much since he was a little kid.

"I have receipts if I need to take anything back, besides, I bought a few girl things just in case," she reassured him.

He chuckled and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you happy mom."

"It's the first time in a long time I've felt like we were a family," Deb told him. "Even your dad seems to be trying."

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Nathan agreed, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm going to go spend some time with my wife."

Nathan walked up the stairs and opened the door, surprised to find his wife standing in a tiny black bra and underwear set, turning sideways and examining the tiny baby bump that was only noticeable in her state of undress. He whistled, surprising her before he walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on top of hers. "One of your new purchases?" he asked, running his hands down her sides and back up trace the top of her breasts.

"Mmm hmm," she said, "you like?"

"I don't know," he teased, pulling away and turning her around in a circle. "I think maybe I need to run a few tests just to be sure."

"Oh really," she giggled as he pulled his shirt off and then sat down, pulling her to down to straddle his legs. "First, I have to test how they feel," he said, cupping her breasts and massaging them through the lacy material, drawing soft moans from his partner as he rubbed his thumb over her nipples. "Slightly rough," he whispered, removing one of his hands and moving it down between her spread thighs. "Hmm, much smoother down here," he murmured as he alternated between rubbing his fingers back and forth over the outside of her panties and toying with the edges as though he was going to move underneath.

Haley was writhing on top of him, her breathing growing more labored as he continued to tease her. "Let's see how they taste," he told her, withdrawing his hand and placing an arm behind her back as he leaned her away from him and moved his mouth to her breast, soaking the material as he sucked on the nipple, drawing it out.

"Nathan," she said, grabbing at his hair. "Please."

H e stood and turned around placing her on her back on the bed as he knelt before her, "Please what?" he asked, running his tongue up one thigh and then the other, each time stopping short of where she wanted him. "Please kiss you?" he asked, kissing her through her already damp underwear, moving his mouth against her. She shook her head no, "Please taste you?" he asked, not waiting for a response before he pulled her underwear down and licked up her center, causing her to buck up off the bed.

"I want you inside me," she told him, trying to draw him up higher.

He pulled his shorts down and kicked them off before climbing up higher on the bed, unsnapping the front clasp of her bra as he leaned in to kiss her mouth. He bent down and used his mouth to toy with her breasts for a few moments before returning his mouth to hers and sliding inside her. He paused for a moment, enjoying the exquisite feel of their bodies together and then started slowly sliding in and out, drawing her legs up around his hips so he could reach deeper. Haley arched her back, trying to urge him to move faster as she drew closer to her peak, her legs shaking from the intensity of the feelings growing inside her. He could feel her getting close, finally speeding up to send her over the edge before letting himself go over just after her.

He leaned in and kissed her before carefully pulling out and rolling over, drawing her with him against his chest. They lay that way, letting their breathing return to normal for several minutes before Haley leaned up and whispered in his ear, "so I guess you liked my new clothes?"

Nathan laughed in surprise, turning his head to kiss her, "I can't wait to see what else you bought."


	32. Chapter 32

_My Cavaliers are going back to the Finals! I thought I'd celebrate by getting the next chapter finished during the blow out._

 **Ch. 32**

"You remember what you have to do?" the man said, pulling Damien West out into an open room off the hallway.

"Of course I do," Damien said, "I can't believe you are taking the chance of talking to me here. If people find out, this could ruin my whole career."

"My boss wants to make sure you're in the finals. Nathan Scott has come back sooner and better than we expected and he's going to be a big threat to you getting this done. Take him out if you have to, just make sure it looks like an accident."

"I already told you, we're going to win this game. Besides, I can handle Scott," West sneered.

"It didn't look like it last time. This is too important for you to be cocky. You know what's at stake."

"Last time was a fluke," West said, heading back to warm-up. "Don't talk to me again."

West looked both ways and made the turn to go back into the gym, already sweating before he even began warming up. He had to find a way to win this game. Just then, the beautiful figure of Haley Scott came into view. A woman like that was wasted on someone like Nathan, she just needed to be convinced. He smiled as he approached her, looking her up and down. Damn she was hot.

"So, you ready to ditch that loser Raven and move on to a real man?" he said, bumping into Haley and trying to put his arm around her as they arrived at the entrance to the gym.

"Who's the loser? I seem to recall Nathan kicking your butt last time," Haley told him, pushing away and moving past him into the gym . "He's a better man than you'll ever be... a better basketball player too."

"Was he bothering you?" Dan asked, walking over to his daughter-in-law after witnessing the exchange and the dirty look West had given her afterword.

"Nothing I can't handle," she told him, sighing in annoyance. "I'm more worried about Nathan. After what that jerk did last game, I wouldn't put it past him to try something again. Nathan's not 100% yet."

"I've had the same thought. I already talked to the head referee about watching out for stuff like that," Dan told her. "The only other thing we can do is to trust that Nathan can take care of himself."

* * *

Nathan stood in front of his locker and changed into his uniform, listening to the music streaming through his headphones in an attempt to block out the noise of the crowd beyond the locker room doors. He could hear the faint sounds of the other players getting ready around him, but he didn't talk to them. He needed to concentrate on the game they were about to play. It just might be the most important one he'd ever been in.

Coach Durham came in and he listened to his coach talk as he rolled his shoulders, trying to keep himself loose. He knew he'd handled pressure like this before, he just had to stay cool and calm. The worst thing he could do was let himself get nervous.

They made their way to the gym and stopped at the entrance. "You ready go to little brother?" Lucas asked as they prepared to run out onto the court in front of a couple of thousand fans.

Nathan nodded, his eyes automatically scanning the crowd for his family. It would be strange not having Haley on the sidelines tonight, he'd found that he enjoyed being able to make eye contact with her between plays and during timeouts. It was almost like she was out there on the court with him. Tonight though, she was in the stands, unable to jump around and cheer on her still sore ankle. He scanned the stands again and this time found her sitting with his mom about 5 rows back, wearing her Ravens warm up jacket and waving to him in support.

"Here come our Tree Hill Ravens, taking the court behind their Co-Captains Nathan and Lucas Scott," Mouth McFadden announced. "The Ravens come into tonight as a seventh seed with a 20-5 record, but have won their last 14 in a row. Their opponents tonight are the favorites to win this year's championship. The Oak Lake Huskies are the number 1 seed and the top ranked team in the state. They come in with a 26-1 record, but their only loss was to these very same Ravens a few weeks ago in the Conference Tournament. That victory, which allowed the Ravens to qualify for this postseason, was won on a last second 4 point play by Raven star Nathan Scott who finished the game with 44 points in a dominating display. It will likely take a similar performance from Scott to upset the Huskies once again tonight."

"The Oak Lake Academy Huskies are led by their all-state second team guard Damien West. During the previous matchup between these teams West had 22 points, but was suspended after the game for an altercation with an official after the buzzer. There was also a skirmish during the game between the two teams as result of a play where many thought West intentionally hurt Scott, causing him to leave the game to get stitches. Let's hope the officials keep this game under tight control, as West has been vocal of late about the Huskies seeking revenge for their earlier loss, even going so far as to warn the Raven's star to watch his back."

"These teams are counting on their star players to lead the way as they are among the best in the state. Both players have had several scholarship offers, but neither one has officially signed a letter of intent as of yet. What happens in this game may be a deciding factor for these decisions as more offers may still yet come."

"Don't let West get to you," Lucas said, noticing the looks the two players were giving each other across the court. "Just play your game. Skillz and I have your back out there."

Nathan nodded his head, doing his best to ignore the players on the other end of the court as pregame concluded and it was time for the jump ball. He and West stood next to each other, already in a silent dual for position before the ball even went up in the air.

The Ravens won the tip and Skillz brought the ball down the court, passing it to Nathan who immediately started the game by hitting a 3 pointer. He quickly got back on defense, but was unable to catch up as Oak Lake answered the score by throwing a long pass to Damon West for a dunk. The two teams went back and forth in a fast paced game, ending the first quarter with the Raven's leading 20-18.

"Nathan, I want you to take a break to start this quarter," Coach Durham said. "Lucas and Skillz, you're going to need to contain West for a couple of minutes."

"Coach I'm fine," Nathan said, "let me stay in."

"You may be a captain on this team, but I'm still the coach," Whitey said. "You're going to take a breather. We're going to need everything you've got in the second half."

The second quarter started with Lucas making a long three pointer, but the Ravens had no answer for Damien West on defense and he quickly scored 6 straight points to put the Huskies up by a point. Coach Durham called a timeout and put Nathan back in the game, deciding to take Lucas out after only 4 minutes of play so that he could have more time available for the second half.

Nathan was able to score several more points, but the game was getting rough and Oak Lake was taking advantage of their superior size down low to out rebound the Ravens.

With a minute left in the first half, Nathan blocked West and they scrambled for the ball, West coming up with it first and swinging his elbows in ferocious arc that caught Nathan in the head and sent him crashing to the ground.

The referees immediately stopped the play, allowing the coaches and trainer to come rushing onto the court as blood poured from Nathan's head.

Haley left her seat immediately, trying to make it to her husband before being pulled back by Deb, "you can't go on the court."

"But you just saw what happened," Haley argued, her heart in her throat. "What if it opened his wound? What if he has a concussion? I need to find out what's going on."

"We can go down there," Deb said, putting her arm around her daughter-in-law, "and once they get him off the court we can probably see him, but they won't let us on the floor unless they deem it serious."

As they got closer, they could see that Nathan was at least sitting up and the trainer was working to try and stop the bleeding. "Look" Deb said, "he's conscious and he's talking. Those are good signs. You know even minor head wounds bleed like crazy."

"Looks like Nathan Scott is going to leave the game and head straight for the locker room," Mouth told his listeners as they helped Nathan to his feet. "He took a vicious blow to the head from Damien West after a brief scramble for the ball. The officials have called a foul on West, and they are warning both benches about keeping play clean, but I find it hard to believe that was not called a flagrant. Let's hope Nathan's okay, both for his sake and the team's. Nathan has 20 of the Raven's 36 points so far in this first half and he's done a good job so far on Damien West, keeping him from scoring a single point since he came back into the game. We'll update Scott's status as soon as we get word from the locker room."

Haley and Deb made their way out of the stands and down the hall, but were blocked from entrance to the area with the locker rooms by a security guard. "No unauthorized personnel," he said. "Especially females. This is a men's locker room."

"My husband is the one who was just brought back injured. Please let me through, I just want to check on him," Haley argued.

"I'm sure your "husband" is fine," the guard said sarcastically. "Someone will be out with an update soon."

"Look," Deb said, getting in the guard's face. "You are going to let us in to see my son right now..."

"He's going to be okay," Dan said, exiting the locker room just then and coming toward them. He took them aside, "they've gotten the bleeding almost stopped. They're still testing him for a concussion, but his eyes look clear and he's responding normally. He's mostly just mad he had to leave the game."

Haley took a deep breath and let it out at the news. "I would really like to see him."

"I'll see what I can do," Dan said, walking over and talking to the guard for a minute before returning. "Come with me."

Haley and Deb followed him down a short hallway and around a couple of rows of lockers before making it to the small trainer's room off to the side.

"Nathan," Haley said, running the last 10 feet and practically throwing herself at him as he sat shirtless on the table. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine Hales," he reassured her, wrapping his arms around her. "Didn't even need stitches this time."

"Thank God," she said, leaning back and looking into his eyes. "And no concussion?"

"No concussion," Nathan told her. "We came back here because it wouldn't stop bleeding, but he was able to close it with a butterfly bandage"

"I don't like how rough it's getting out there," she told him, checking the cut on his head. "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'll be ready for any more cheap shots," he promised her, reaching up and grabbing her hand. "I promise I'll be okay."

Dan and Deb walked into the room after speaking to the trainer for a few minutes. "They warned both benches. Hopefully that'll settle things down."

Just then, the rest of the team filed into the locker room with Whitey and Lucas immediately coming to check on Nathan.

"I'm in good hands," he told her, kissing the back of her hand as Deb and Dan prepared to head back out to the stands. "Go ahead and go with them. I'm not going to let Damien West get the better of me."

Haley sighed, but gave him a quick kiss and went back out to the stands, knowing she'd be on pins and needles the rest of the game worrying about her husband.

"You going to be okay to go back out there?" Coach asked

"I'm ready," Nathan told him. "As long as they can get the blood out of my jersey."

Coach Durham sighed, looking on as they attempted to wash the cloth in the sink. "I guess we don't have another Scott jersey laying around like last time."

Nathan chuckled at his coach's attempt at levity. "Not unless there's a Dan Scott one around here somewhere."

"We'll see how it goes," Coach said, gesturing at the sink. "If we have to, we still have the 00 that we carry as the extra."

Coach Durham went to the chalk board and went through some adjustments he wanted his team to make and before long it was time to head back out for the second half. "I got enough of the blood out, but I don't have time to dry it," the trainer said, handing the jersey to Nathan. "I can get the extra if you would rather."

"It wouldn't stay dry anyway," Nathan said, taking it and pulling it on over his head before tucking it in, ready to head back to the gym. "Besides, I want to make sure everyone knows exactly who it is that takes down Damien West."

"The teams have come out for the second half and we've been told Nathan Scott will be available to play. This has been a hard fought game so far with the Huskies leading 44-38. In a surprise move, we're going to see Lucas Scott start the second half with his brother, but I don't know if it will be enough to defeat this great Huskies team. We'll have to see if Nathan Scott is able to put this team on his back once again or if this is where the Coach Durham's storied career ends."

The Ravens huddled together before starting the third quarter. "This is a great team you're playing tonight. It's going to take everything you have to pull this out, but you can do it. You need to work hard, be strong, and play tough. Dig down deep and remind yourself how much you want this victory...how good it will feel to hoist a championship trophy. Don't hold anything back, leave it all on the floor." Coach Durham said, before turning to Nathan . "Anything you want to add?"

"Just get me the ball," Nathan added before sticking his hand in and joining his teammates in a shout of Ravens.

"He's going to be gunning for you," Lucas reminded him as he joined him on the court.

"I can take him," Nathan told his brother as he looked across the court. "Just watch my back and be ready to shoot."

"The Ravens have come out aggressive at the start of this half, especially the Scott brothers who have combined for the Raven's first 12 points, each making a pair of threes. Nathan in particular has taken Coach Durham's speech to heart. He has been all over the court on both offense and defense, already causing 3 Huskies turnovers this quarter as the Raven's have erased the 6 point halftime deficit and tied the game with 3 minutes left in the third quarter," Mouth told his listeners. "This is shaping up as another close game that anyone not in the building will be sorry they missed."

"I want you to double team Nathan Scott every time he touches the ball," Oak Lake Coach Thomas told his team as they prepared to come out to start the fourth quarter. "We've got to find a way to get the ball out of his hands or our season will be over in 8 minutes. Once he passes, their second option is #3. He's a good outside shooter so you need to close on him hard and make him try and put it on the floor. Damien, you've got to find a way to get going on offense. Scott's shut you down since the second quarter and we need you to score if we're going to win this. Come on guys, the Scotts have almost all of their points. Focus on shutting them down and we should be celebrating later tonight."

On the other side of the court Coach Durham was talking to his team, "that was a great quarter men. If we can play like that for 8 more minutes, we'll be playing for the State Championship in 2 weeks. Nathan, keep being aggressive, but look for the open man. I expect you're going to see even more double teams this last quarter so someone will be open. Lucas, you're going back in. Find the open space in their zone and be ready to shoot. Skillz, I need you to keep the ball moving and try to get Nathan shots any way you can."

"The Raven's are starting this quarter with a 3 point lead behind the masterful play of the Scott brothers," Mouth said, looking at his stat sheet. "Lucas has 16 points and 8 assists and Nathan has been on fire, leading both teams with 36 points and 12 rebounds despite frequent double teams. The travelling Raven's fans are on their feet, hoping to help their team to victory."

The Raven's inbounded the ball to Nathan and he was immediately double teamed, quickly passing the ball to Skillz who skipped the pass to Lucas in the corner for a three pointer, upping the lead to 6. The Raven's quickly got back on defense, forcing the top seeded team to scramble trying to find an open look until Lucas and Nathan trapped West in the corner, causing an errant pass that Skillz was able to steal and take the length of the court for a layup, pushing the lead to 8 and causing Coach Thomas to call an early timeout. "Nathan Scott is embarrassing you Damien. It's no wonder Duke chose him over you."

"I'm just as good as he is," West argued.

"Then get your ass out there and show it," Thomas said, "because from here, it looks like he is a hell of a lot better than you and all the scouts are watching."

The teams took the floor and the game stayed close, with both teams scoring but the Ravens able to keep the lead in the 4-8 point range until with a 2 minutes left in the game, Oak Lake was able to knock down a three pointer and cut the Raven advantage to 2 points.

"It seems like Oak Lake's strategy to put their focus on stopping the Scott brothers is working. Skillz Taylor has fouled out and none of the other Ravens are having any luck hitting a shot. Let's hope Coach Whitey Durham has some magical plays up his sleeve to get one of the Scotts an open look at the basket," Mouth said. "In the last 3 minutes, their only scores have come from the free throw line."

Coach Durham showed his team the play on his whiteboard, "Lucas, you're going to need to put the pass right there," he told his player. "Nathan will only have a brief window where he's open enough to catch it and put it in."

"Got it Coach," Lucas said, making eye contact with his brother. They'd done plays like this throughout the last two seasons, but it was the type that was heavily reliant on chemistry and non-verbal communication. He was glad that he'd been playing with his brother a lot away from the team since the accident, because he wasn't how much of what came before then Nathan remembered.

They inbounded the ball to Zach who dribbled the ball until a passing lane to Lucas became available at the top of the three point arc. Lucas looked at Nathan on the wing and he cut, using two picks to get open just as he came to the basket, jumping up and catching a perfect pass for a dunk at the same time as the defender ran into him from behind.

"Nathan Scott is down and is not moving. Damien West undercut Scott on that dunk and Nathan hit the ground hard, his body doing almost an entire flip in the air before landing on his back and previously injured shoulder. I couldn't tell if he also hit his head, but Coach Durham and the trainer ran onto the court immediately and the rest of the team is gathered around him as he lays on the floor." Mouth told his listeners, his heart in his throat. This would not only be a devastating blow to the team, but he had become friends with the once hated forward. "I'm guessing it's not a good sign that Nathan's wife and parents have also joined the group on the floor, but with the crowd surrounding them, I'm unable to see what's going on out there. While we are waiting for an update on his condition, the referees have just informed us that Damien West has been called for a flagrant foul and has finally been ejected from the game. Unfortunately for Nathan Scott, it's too little too late as we watch an angry West being escorted out of the gym. The Raven's are now up by 4 and have a free throw and the ball when the game resumes, but it's small consolation if Nathan is seriously injured."

Haley was on her knees next to her husband, glad he was able to answer the trainers questions and his eyes were clear. She thought she was scared when he'd been injured earlier, but it was nothing compared to seeing him fall through the air. He squeezed her hand, trying to calm her while the trainer kept him immobile and checked him out. "Please don't cry baby," he said, wishing they would allow him to sit up and hold her. Unfortunately, he'd also hit his head in the fall so they were taking extra care before they would let him move. "I'm okay."

Eventually, they agreed to let him sit up and he was able to wipe her tears and give her a quick hug. "I told you I wasn't going to let West get the best of me."

The trainer gave the okay for him to get up and Lucas reached under his arm Dan grabbed the other side, helping Nathan to his feet. They allowing him to stand on his own for a moment to test the feel of his injuries before they helped him to the bench and sat him down.

"We need to know who's going to shoot the free throw coach," the referee said, coming over to the bench. "Because it was an unsportsmanlike foul, it's your choice."

Whitey looked down the bench and was about to send Lucas onto the court before Nathan spoke up. "I want to shoot it," he said. "I don't want to come out of the game."

"That was quite a fall you took," Whitey reminded him. "There's only 2 minutes left and we're up 4."

"A lot can happen in that time," Nathan said, trying to stretch out his back and shoulder. "I need to be out there."

Coach Durham looked at the scoreboard and back at his player. "I want you to swear to me that you aren't doing something stupid. If you get hurt again, your wife just might kill me."

"I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow, but I feel okay. Let me finish this."

"He's brought us this far," Lucas told his coach, "if he feels up to it, he should be able to take it home."

"All right," he said, walking over to the waiting officials. "Scott is going to stay in and shoot his own free throw."

"If you heard the roar of the crowd earlier when Nathan Scott walked off the floor, it was nothing compared to the ovation he is receiving from the Ravens fans as he retakes the floor to shoot his free throw. It's hard to believe he's even walking under his own power, much less staying in the game after a fall like that. Nathan steps up to the line, all the other players behind half court on the flagrant foul shot. He dribbles the ball and spins it in his hands before putting the shot up and in, giving the Ravens a 5 point lead and upping his point total to 43."

"Feel free to take a shot if it's open, but I want to control the ball and minimize their opportunities to score. They are going to be aggressive trying to get a steal so make good passes," Coach Durham told his team as they prepared to take the floor. "Nathan and Lucas, you're our best foul shooters so we want you to keep the ball in your hands as much as possible.

The teams went back on the court, Nathan and Lucas managing to keep the ball moving between the two of them long enough to burn almost 40 seconds off the clock before they fouled Lucas and sent him to the free throw line with just over a minute remaining. Lucas made both free throws, increasing the lead to 6. The Huskies inbounded the ball and rushed the ball down the court, quickly shooting and missing a three pointer that Nathan rebounded, holding onto the ball and once again getting fouled and sent to the foul line. Nathan made both shots, putting it back to an 8 point lead and virtually guaranteeing a victory. Oak Lake ran down and shot another quick 3, but when Lucas ran down the rebound, they conceded and Tree Hill ran out the final seconds.

The crowd rushed the floor, hugging all the players and coaches, as they celebrated their victory. Nathan hugged his brother before turning and searching for his wife and parents in the crowd. Finding them, he gave his mom a quick hug before kissing Haley, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around without breaking their connection.

"I'm so proud of you," she told him when he set her down. "You really did it."

"We haven't accomplished anything yet Hales. One more game to go, then you can be proud," he told her.

"I'm proud now, no matter what happens," she told him, her hands rubbing up and down his back.

"So who is this pretty thing?" a man said, walking up to them.

"This is my wife Haley," Nathan introduced them, moving to stand beside her by keeping his arm around her waist. "Haley, this is Daunte. He's the one that helped me when my car wouldn't start that night after work."

"Nice to meet you Daunte. Thanks for helping him out," she answered, holding out her hand to shake.

"That was a great game tonight. I'm impressed. You're back to the top of your game already," Daunte said.

"Thanks," Nathan said. "I'm not sure I'd say I'm all the way back, but I felt pretty good out there."

"You guys have a good chance to win the championship this year if you can keep this up," Daunte told them. "Pontiac and Forrest Hills are both good teams, but neither of them are as good as Oak Lake."

"They each present their own problems for us," Nathan said, "Oh hey, my dad is coming over, I can introduce you to him too," Nathan said, seeing Dan making his way through the crowd.

"Actually, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Haley, and Nathan, congratulations again. I'm sure I'll see you around," he told them, turning around and making his way through the crowd toward the exit.

Nathan shrugged and turned to his dad, still surprised to see him smiling after a game. He had become so conditioned over the years to expect a litany of examples of how he could play better and how many mistakes he made after each game. He hadn't yet gotten used to this new, proud parent his father had seemed to become.

"Great game Son," Dan said, giving Nathan a hug. "Just when I think I've seen you at your best, you find a way to top it."

"Thanks Dad," Nathan said, feeling Haley squeeze his hand in support. Sometimes it amazed him how well she knew him and understood his emotions. Even he didn't understand why he still felt unsure and awkward during moments like these. "We've still got one more to go before we can really celebrate."

Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan on the cheek before excusing herself to go use the bathroom. It was the only symptom of her pregnancy that hadn't ended at the end of the first trimester and she hadn't gone since before the game started when she'd run into Damien West.

"You'll do it," Dan said. "I don't doubt you for a second."

"I hope so," Nathan responded.

"Who were you talking to before I came over?" Dan asked, having a vague recognition of the man

"His name is Daunte," Nathan told him. "I met him a few weeks ago at the dealership and I've seen him a few times since. He helped me when my car wouldn't start one night."

Dan furrowed his brow, trying to place the name and face. There was something about the man that made him feel uneasy. "Do you know what he does? I feel like I should know him but can't figure out why."

"Sure, he gave me his business card once. His name's Daunte Jones and he's a financial officer or something like that," Nathan told him. "He said he travels a lot."

Dan's mind locked onto that information and he looked past his son, trying to get another glimpse of the man. "You need to stay away from him," Dan told him. "I know where I recognize him from now. He's a loan shark and he's involved in some pretty shady business, including gambling on sports. More than one athlete has lost his career getting mixed up with people like him. I've only seen him once before, but his name has come across my desk a few times in connection with some pretty nasty business."

"Are you sure it's the same person?" Nathan asked in confusion. "He's always seemed nice and he's never said or done anything to make me think he's being anything but truthful."

"Listen to me Nathan," Dan asked. "I know I've wronged you a lot in your life, and I haven't always been trustworthy, but I need you to take my word on this. Please stay away from him. He's dangerous."

"Nathan," Rachel said, coming up behind him and grabbing his arm.

"Not now Rachel," Nathan said, barely giving her a glance. "I thought I asked you to leave us alone."

"I know, and I've been trying to stay away from you as much as possible, but you need to come with me. I think Haley might be in trouble," she told him.

"Why should I believe you? You hate Haley," Nathan asked her skeptically. He didn't want to end up following her only to be pulled into another lame seduction attempt.

"Because I saw Damien West following her down the hallway."


	33. Chapter 33

This chapter is a little shorter because it was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter, but when I saw how long that was getting, I broke it into 2 parts so it didn't take as long to get posted. Happy Memorial Day for those in the USA.

 **Ch 33**

"Because I saw Damien West following her down the hallway."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, his tone going from annoyed to worried.

"We passed Haley in the hallway when we were coming back from the girls locker room...It's really far away which is totally not fair because the boys is so much closer and nicer..."

"Rachel," Nathan interrupted her.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, Haley was going toward the locker room because the women's bathroom had a long line and she didn't want to wait. I didn't think anything of it at first when I saw Damien head that direction, but then I realized he wouldn't have any reason to go that way except for Haley so I came to get you," she finished. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I'll have your mom check the restroom just in case," Dan told him. "Go, I'll follow in a minute."

Nathan took off, weaving through the still thick crowd and heading for the opposite hallway where he knew the girls locker room was located. He ran down the hall and straight into the girls locker room, scattering a couple of cheerleaders who had still been changing. "Where's Haley?"

"Haley?" Theresa asked, looking at Bevin next to her. "We haven't seen her since the game ended."

Nathan was starting to panic. If they hadn't seen her, then she hadn't made it to the locker room and the only reason he could think of was that Damien West had gotten to her first.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Haley asked, trying to break free of Damien's tight grip on her arm.

"Nathan made a fool of me. He ruined my life, " he told her, "so I had to take something from him. I don't think a piece of ass is enough, but it's what was available."

"He didn't take anything from you. It was never yours to begin with. You really want to blame someone, blame yourself."

"Shut up bitch," Damien yelled, releasing her and pushing her forward. "You think you're all that? You think you're too good for me 'cause you have the illustrious Nathan Scott in your bed. Well you're nothing. You should consider yourself lucky that I even looked at you. I can guarantee that I'm twice the man he is."

"You're just mad because you know he's better than you and now everyone else knows it too," Haley spat back at him. "You're not even in his league."

"Why does everyone think he's so great. He's an ass and he always has been. People don't change that much," he ranted at her, "Do you actually think he loves you?" Damien laughed, taunting her. "I can see that you do. I bet you also think he's going to stay faithful to you once he gets to Duke."

"You don't know anything about us," she argued. "I know that he loves me and I don't doubt him for a second. He's a good man, something you wouldn't know anything about."

"I guarantee girls will be throwing themselves at him and at least some of them will end up in his bed," Damien told her. "I'm sure they'll think he's a good man too."

Haley's anger was overcoming her fear and she stepped forward and slapped him in the face. "Oh, I see it's not all about the looks with you. You're feisty. I bet Nate likes that."

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers until she bit him, surprising him and giving her a chance to turn her head away. She realized it probably hadn't been smart to antagonize him, but she couldn't stand the feel of his mouth covering her own.

"You like it rough?" he asked, pressing her up against the wall, his hands painfully gripping her arms. "I hadn't intended on taking that much from Natey boy, I was just supposed to scare him, but the idea is starting to sound quite appealing."

She kneed him between the legs and he bent over, but before she could get away he pulled her back, her shirt tearing from the force and leaving her bra exposed. She wiggled and fought against him, trying anything she could to stop him from managing to subdue all her limbs, but she didn't know how long she'd be able to hold out. Damien couldn't compare with Nathan, but he was a lot bigger and stronger than she was and she knew he'd win eventually. Her goal was just to buy as much time as she could because she knew Nathan would come for her, she just hoped she could stop anything worse from happening until then.

* * *

Nathan ran back out of the locker room, realizing that there was an iron closure blocking off the rest of the hallway, so they had to have gone down a side hall or into one of the classrooms. He checked the rooms in the main hallway and all of them were locked and dark. He went back to the intersecting hallway and was about to turn left when Dan came running up, "I'll go that way," he told his son, heading to the right, checking doors and peering through the windows of each room as he went.

Nathan was glad for the help and did the same in the other direction, his movements becoming frantic as he imagined what West could be doing to his wife. The guy had always been an ass, but he had seemed especially angry tonight and that didn't bode well. He tried the last door and it opened, but all he found was a dark room. He turned around to head back out but stopped when he thought he heard something. Pausing he listened carefully, but not hearing anything he started out again before hearing a muffled cry. He walked toward the back of the room and found that there was another door that led to what he assumed from the decor was a science lab. He listened at the door and heard it again, his heart in his throat from the sound he could only assume came from his wife. He grabbed a broom that was hanging on the wall next to the door and held it in his hands, figuring it would make an adequate weapon if he needed it. He carefully inched the door open and peeked inside. There weren't any lights on in the room, but it was relatively easy to see from the light coming through the windows.

As the full interior was revealed, he could see that Haley was pinned against the far wall with Damien West pressed up against her, tears running down her face as she struggled to free herself. Nathan willed her to open her eyes as he carefully approached, wanting her to know that he was coming for her, and she did, her eyes full of relief at his appearance. Damien must have noticed something about her reaction though because just as Nathan got close he turned. The sudden movement caused Nathan to hit him on the shoulder instead of the intended blow to the head, but he was still knocked away from Haley and onto the ground. Dropping the broken handle, Nathan threw himself on top of the assailant, punching him in the face as West fought back, getting in a few blows of his own that didn't seem to faze the angry Nathan.

"Nathan, stop," he heard, the voice getting closer before he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him off. "Go to Haley. I'll take care of this."

Nathan pulled himself together, the tears sliding down his cheeks as he turned and crawled across the floor to where his wife was balled up on the floor against the wall, holding her ripped shirt closed. "I'm here baby," he told her, pulling her into this lap. He could feel her shaking against him as he surrounded her body with his. "Let it all out, I've got you. You're safe now."

Across the room, Dan knelt on Damien's chest, pinning him to the ground as he wrapped a hand against the struggling man's neck. "I warned you if you ever touched her again, I'd end your career."

Damien choked, his face turning red from lack of oxygen as he tried to pry the bigger man's fingers from his throat. Just when he thought Damien might pass out, he pulled his hand away from his throat, allowing him to breathe freely as his free foot pinned the now free hand to the floor. Standing up, he ground the hand into the ground, hearing Damien's hoarse scream as the bones crunched. "You're lucky I have too much to lose. If I see you near any of us again, I swear I'll kill you."

Damien scrambled away on his backside, holding his hand to his chest as he moaned in pain, "I'll call the cops on you. You won't get away with this."

"I don't think you will, I think you're going to tell everyone you had a terrible accident," Dan told him confidently, "or else you'll have to explain everything that happened in this room and we'll have to press charges for sexual assault and battery."

Damien looked across the room, the pain so bad he could barely focus on where Nathan was still holding his wife against his chest. He glanced back at Dan "I didn't mean to...I didn't have a choice...I was so angry..."

"Get the hell out of here," Dan told him, stepping between them so Damien couldn't even see the couple and further invade their privacy.

Damien stood up, and staggered to the doorway and out of the room, carefully holding his hand against his chest.

Dan turned then, "I'm going to go find Deb to let her know that Haley is...safe." He headed toward the door, wanting to give them some time alone and himself a minute to decompress after what just happened. "I know what I said, but we can still call the police..."

Haley shook her head vehemently no and he nodded, having expected that reaction.

"Dad," Nathan said, as he opened the door to leave. "Thank you."

Dan nodded and closed the door behind him, noticing how exhausted he felt now that the adrenaline surge passed. The two teens in the room behind him didn't deserve to keep having such bad things happen to them. They deserved to be happy and he was going to do everything in his power to see that they got that what they deserved.

He went to find his wife (ex he corrected himself) and let her know what had just happened.

"Are you sure she's okay," Deb asked after he told her what he'd witnessed, "I mean he didn't..."

Dan shook his head no, pulling her against his chest as she cried for what her family was going through. She had come to love Haley as a true daughter and she knew how terrified Nathan must have been.

"Did you call the cops?" she asked after a minute, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

Dan shook his head, "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You can't mean that," Deb said, her tears turning to anger.

"Think this through," he told her, "no matter what he intended, he's underage and all he'd get was a slap on the wrist. Besides, he could press charges against us for beating him. He'd never win, but it would be too much of an ordeal to put Haley through for what we would get out of it."

"I hate the thought of him getting away with this," Deb told him.

"I can virtually guarantee he won't think of it as getting away with it," Dan told her, at her raised brow he continued. "Let's just say it will be quite a while before he plays basketball again."

* * *

Nathan continued to hold his wife, stroking his hand over her hair as he continued to reassure her even though her crying had stopped. "It's going to be okay. I'm so proud of how hard you fought. You are one tough woman Haley James Scott."

There was a soft knock at the door and Deb popped her head in, her eyes red from her own tears. "I thought you might want this," she said, holding out Haley's warm-up jacket. "Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton are out there waiting for you. We haven't told them anything, but they figured out enough to be concerned."

"I don't think I want to see anyone right now," Haley told her, "Could you just tell them that I'm okay and that I will call them later?"

"I will," she said, showing Nathan his Raven's duffel. "I brought you your bag too. I didn't think you'd want to leave to go get it."

Nathan thanked her, realizing for the first time that he was still in his sweaty and now bloody uniform. "Let's get out of here," he told his wife, moving from underneath her and then helping her to her feet. "I want to take you home."

* * *

Nathan walked with Haley into the upstairs bathroom, knowing that she would want to get clean after her ordeal. She hadn't let him move more than 3 feet from her since it happened so he stayed in contact as much as possible as he got them clean towels and turned on the hot water for the shower. He pulled off his clothes and stood before her naked before reaching to help her with hers. He unzipped her jacket and carefully pulled it off, wincing as he saw the handprint bruises forming on her arms from where she'd been held.

He quickly discarded her torn shirt, throwing it directly in the trash before helping her out of her jeans and underwear while she slowly removed her bra. Holding her hand, he stepped into the shower, gently pulling her to stand in front of him and under the water, her eyes closing as she let the hot stream pour over her. She started to cry again as she stood there, surprised that she had any left to shed. Seeing her body shaking, Nathan moved closer, wrapping his arms around her as she pressed the entire length of her body as close to him as she could get. After a few minutes, she pulled her head back from his chest and he thought she was going to finally speak for the first time since they left the school, but instead, she pulled his head down to hers for a hard kiss.

"Hales," he whispered, trying to pull away.

"I need you Nathan," she told him, reaching between them and wrapping her hand around him.

"Baby," he gasped, trying to control himself. "I don't think..."

"Please," she pleaded, looking up at him with dark liquid eyes.

He couldn't help himself then, picking her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he gently pressed her back against the shower wall. "Open your eyes baby," he told her as placed himself at her entrance, kissing her softly. "I love you Haley" he said, entering her in one thrust and holding still. "I swear I'd give my life before I ever let anyone hurt you again."

"I love you too," she told him, digging her heels into his ass to pull him even closer. "Now make me forget."

* * *

Lucas paced back and forth across his living room while his mom and Brooke sat together on the couch. "I wish she would have at least let us see that she was okay," he complained for what seemed to the women like the millionth time.

"I know you're upset," Karen said, "but you can't take this personally. She needs time."

"But we've always been there for each other," Lucas said, "we tell each other everything."

"I know, but I think this is one time you're just going to have to let Nathan help her through this on his own," Karen told him. "She needs to concentrate on getting past whatever happened to her tonight without worrying about you or anyone else."

"You know she loves you Luke," Brooke said, standing up and coming over to wrap her arms around him, "and she knows you're there for her, but sometimes it hurts too much to let people in, even if all they want is to help you."

"I wish I could have gotten my hands on that bastard," Lucas said, his hands moving into fists.

"I know," Brooke agreed, "I'd have thrown a punch or two myself, but that won't help her and that's what we need to focus on."

"I still find it hard to believe I have to trust Nathan to help her through something like this," Lucas said, "I mean he's my brother but he's never been the most sensitive guy."

"That's not true for a while and you know it," Brooke chided. "Besides, I actually think with everything he's gone through emotionally since the accident, he might be the perfect person to help her, and the only person she feels comfortable with right now."

* * *

Nathan and Haley were laying in bed spooning, but still awake. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Hales. I should have protected you, I should have...God, when we couldn't find you... I don't think I've ever been so scared in my whole life.

"Hey," she said, turning and looking up and into his eyes, "this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known he would do something like that."

"How can you be reassuring me after what happened to you?" Nathan asked her, his hand caressing the side of her face, his eyes moving to the bruises on her neck from that bastard's mouth. "I don't understand how you can be so brave, so strong."

"Because I have you," she whispered, "I knew that you would come for me and be here for me whatever happened. I think I could face anything as long as I know that."

Nathan nodded, pulling her back against his chest and kissing the top of her head. "Always Hales. I'll always be here for you."

Nathan started to doze off, the physical and emotional tolls of the day leaving him exhausted.

"Nathan," Haley gasped a moment later, startling him as grabbing his hand and pulled it down to her belly.

"What is it Hales?" Nathan asked worriedly, "is it the baby, is something wrong?"

"No, no... I can feel..." she said, a slight smile coming to her face, "I can feel the baby moving."

"Really?" he asked, trying to feel anything as she pressed his hand against the spot.

"I think he's trying to tell me everything's going to be okay," she told him, kissing him softly before placing her head back against his chest.

"It is," Nathan told her, holding her tighter, "I won't accept anything less."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Daunte said, grabbing Damien outside the school and pulling him into his car. "You were supposed to shake Scott up a bit, not cause us even more problems. I swear, you're worthless."

Daunte motioned to his associate to take a look at Damien's hand which was still being held against his chest. "Don't get so pissed off at me. If you'd done your own dirty work this wouldn't be a problem. Now I'm the one that has to deal with the mess Scott made of my hand."

"He's probably going to need surgery," Bear said, "it's pretty mangled."

"It amazes me that you can't do anything right," Daunte told the teen.

"I tried to get her out of the school, but they blocked off the other exit. I kind of panicked after that," Damien admitted.

"And you let Nathan Scott kick your butt again," Bear chimed in.

"His monster of a dad is the one that did this," Damien told them. "I wouldn't mess with that man."

"Well that isn't your decision," Daunte said. "Besides, planning is obviously not one of your strong suits."

"What are we going to do now?" Damien asked, knowing that he hadn't fulfilled his end of the bargain yet and that he still owed the man before him more money than he had any hope of coming up with.

"You are going to go get your hand taken care of and keep your mouth shut," Daunte told him. "If we have another use for you, we'll let you know. Until then, stay out of sight."

"But I have school..." Damien started but saw the look on his boss' face. "I'm think I'm coming down with something now. I'll have to stay home afterall."


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch 34**

Nathan walked into early morning practice on Monday dragging his feet. It had been a long weekend without enough sleep and the last thing he felt like doing was suicides at 6 am.

"Hey Nate," Lucas said, walking over to his brother in the locker room. "How is she?"

Nathan paused for moment, getting his shorts and sleeveless shirt out of his bag to give himself time to decide how much to tell his brother. He knew Lucas was also Haley's best friend, but there was a line where some things that she didn't mind her husband knowing, she would be embarrassed for her friend/brother-in-law to find out. "She's as good as can be expected. Actually, I think maybe she's doing better than I am. She's planning on coming to school today and I'm terrified, especially since I'll be in Wilmington most of the day."

"What about the nightmares? Is she getting any sleep?" Lucas asked. He still hadn't talked to his friend yet since the incident on Friday but he'd been getting updates from his brother.

"Last night was better, she only woke up once, but she's still jumpy. Yesterday, Cooper accidentally surprised her and she threw out a punch at his face. Lucky for him he has those racing reflexes or he would've had a bloody nose," Nathan told him. "Honestly, I don't think she's ready to be out again, but she swears she isn't letting what happened continue to affect her life. She said if she stays home and cowers then he wins. I prefer to think of it as if she stays home, she's safe."

"She's not a little kid Nate, she can make her own decisions. You can't keep her locked away from the world," Lucas said.

"I know that...I do...but she's been through so much lately and all of it on top of being pregnant and the strain that takes on her body and her emotions. She was a wreck on Saturday and I know she's improved a lot since then, but I can't help wondering when it's going to be too much." Nathan told him, running his hand through his hair.

"You know, you've been through a lot too," Lucas pointed out. "Honestly, just thinking about what you two have dealt with the last couple of years makes my head hurt."

"I can take it," Nathan shrugged. "If there is one good thing to come out of living with Dan for 16 years, it's how to take whatever get's thrown at you. No matter how miserable I was, I can honestly say it made me stronger."

"Haley's pretty tough too," Lucas pointed out.

"I know Haley's amazingly strong, but everyone has a breaking point. She keeps blaming herself because she antagonized him...or at least that's how she put it. I think maybe that's one of the hardest things for her is believing it's her fault. I tried to tell her he was just crazy and it wouldn't have made a difference, but she won't listen. I guess I sort of understand where she's coming from, I blame myself too even though logically I couldn't have known he would do something like that," Nathan said. "I don't know what else to do for her."

"It sounds like you're doing everything you can," Lucas told him. "I wish she'd let me help, but if she only wants you then it's because she trusts you and knows you are what she needs. Just keep being there for her.

Nathan nodded as he took of his shoes and then his pants, folding them and putting them in his locker.

"Speaking of crazy, what was up with him? I mean, he was an ass last time we played and you told me some stuff he pulled at High Flyers, but I always thought he was just a jerk. I never would have thought he was dangerous," Lucas admitted.

"I was actually thinking about that while I was trying to watch over her. I wouldn't have thought he'd do something like that either," Nathan agreed, "but looking back he seemed really agitated all night. Not cocky like he usually is, but angry and maybe even scared. I actually wondered if he was on drugs or something."

"I don't know," Lucas said, pondering that thought, "but whatever it was, it wasn't normal, even for Damien West. There was definitely something more going on with him being upset about losing the game."

"I think I want to run this by Dad and see what he thinks since he was there too," Nathan told his brother.

"So you still think he's changed?" Lucas asked. "He certainly hasn't been as much of a dick at least."

"I don't know what I would have done without his help," Nathan told him. "He's really been there for us the last month or so. I never thought I'd be able to say this, but this is what I always imagined having a real dad felt like. I just wish we hadn't had to go through all the crap it took to get us here."

Nathan quickly changed his shirt and slid his wedding ring off and onto the chain he used to keep track of it during basketball. He hated that he was going to be away from Haley for most of the day. "Hey Luke," he asked, "take care of her for me, okay? No matter what she says, she's not fine and I don't want anything to upset her."

"You don't even have to ask," his brother responded, slapping him on the back as they both laced up their shoes.

Nathan winced at the contact.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, noticing the discomfort.

"I'm fine, just still sore from the game the other night," Nathan told him.

"I saw the bruised hand and cheek, but I didn't think anything of what happened in the game. That was a pretty bad fall you took," Lucas said. "Did you ever go have it checked out?"

"When?" Nathan asked, "while my wife was being attacked or the next day while she was holding onto me so tight I didn't think she was even going to let me go to the bathroom by myself?"

"I didn't mean..."

"I know. ..I'm sorry I snapped," Nathan said, sitting down and resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm sore and worried and exhausted and now I've got practice and then I get to go spend at least an hour with a shrink trying to prod my innermost thoughts. It's not exactly shaping up to be a great day."

"You could have skipped practice," Lucas pointed out, "Whitey would understand. He loves Haley. He was really upset when he heard what happened."

"I know, but basketball is the one thing that might be able to distract me from what's going on for a while. Everything else fades when I'm on the court and it's just me and the game. I need that break right now," Nathan explained. No matter what was going on in his life, basketball was where he could escape from real life and not think or worry about anything else. It had been his only salvation until Haley had come into this life.

They made their way to the court and ran their warm-up laps before sitting down to stretch. Whitey walked out of the locker room and greeted them, "All right, enough relaxing. We've got less than 2 weeks until we play Pontiac in the State Championship. I don't know about you, but I didn't come all this way to blow it...again."

Whitey had the guys run through their inbound plays several times before he blew the whistle and set up a scrimmage portion. "Lucas, your team are shirts, Nathan, your squad will be skins. Now strip," he joked.

"Why do we always have to be skins?" Nathan asked, surprising his teammates.

"I thought you liked showing off for the girls," Coach teased him. "Are you getting shy on me?"

"No," Nathan shrugged, "just not feeling it today."

"Then suck it up and take it off Scott," Coach Durham said.

Nathan took his shirt off and tossed it to the side, hearing a few gasps from his teammates as he turned, exposing the huge black and blue bruise on the upper left portion of his back "All right, change of plans, each of you shoot 10 free throws, Nate, get over here."

"I promise it isn't nearly as bad as it looks," he said as soon as he arrived at his coach's side.

"Well that's good, because it looks like you got hit by a car. Why didn't you say something?" Whitey asked in concern.

"Because I want to practice and I knew you'd probably freak out," Nathan admitted.

"I don't freak out," Whitey argued, "but I'm certainly concerned. That's a pretty nasty bruise."

"It's just sore, nothing worse than I've played with before," Nathan said, shrugging it off. "It's not a big deal."

Whitey nodded, cautiously accepting his explanation. The trainer had warned there would be some bruising, he just wasn't expecting it to be that extreme. "Alright, enough about you. How's your better half?"

* * *

Haley walked into the kitchen to find Deb there making breakfast. "There are blueberry muffins fresh from the oven and I was making omelets if you want one."

"I'd love one," Haley said, taking a seat at the island and peeling the wrapper off her muffin before popping a piece of it in her mouth. "Mmm, I'm starving."

"How are you feeling?" Deb asked as she finished up the cooking.

"I'm okay," the younger girl said after a minute. "I mean, it's not like he really did anything other than push me up against the wall so I should be over it, right?"

"Oh honey," Deb said, turning off the stove and scooping out the food onto plates. "Is that what you think?"

"I mean, isn't that true?" Haley nodded as she reached for her fork. "A lot of people go through so much worse..."

"That doesn't make what you went through any less difficult or traumatizing. You didn't know that's all that would end up happening and I'm sure you were worried about your baby too. The fact that Nathan got there in time doesn't change how it felt while it was happening."

"I feel like I'm just being a baby," Haley said, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "I mean, I was lucky right?"

"I was mugged once," Deb told her, seeing the shocked look on her daughter in law's face she continued, "It was several years ago when I was in Chicago on business. He held me at gunpoint and dragged me into an alley before he took my purse and jewelry. The police told me that I was lucky that's all he did, but believe me, I didn't feel lucky. I felt violated. It was a long time before I felt comfortable walking down city streets alone, even here in Tree Hill."

"I feel like I need to get out there though, like if I stay home then I'm hiding and he wins," Haley admitted, tugging on the long sleeves of her high neck sweater. Her bruises were even more pronounced today and she had wanted to make sure they were totally covered.

"It's not about who wins or loses sweetie," Deb told her, grabbing her hands with her own. "It's about what makes you the most comfortable, what feels the best for you. If you think you should go to school, then go. If you are still scared and don't feel ready, then stay home. Don't let thoughts of what you think you should do or what other people will say make the decision for you. You're the only one that has to live it."

"Nathan said something similar," Haley admitted, "I just want to stop thinking about it. I want to get back to my life and put it behind me."

"Sounds reasonable," Deb said. "I know how strong you are, but I also know that sometimes things like this cause reactions even the toughest of us can't control."

"What if I can't handle it, what if I freak out in front of everyone?" Haley asked. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"I know Nathan won't be there with you today, but you'll still have a lot of people that care about you and will be there if you need them," Deb reminded her. "But either way, just do what you think is best for you."

"Thank you Deb," Haley said, leaning forward and giving the older woman a hug.

"Mom," Deb chided her.

"Mom," Haley smiled. "It's really nice to talk to someone who can appreciate what I'm dealing with. Nathan has been wonderful and I'm so lucky to have him, but he's a big strong guy. He doesn't really understand."

"When it happened," Deb told her, "I didn't even tell Dan. He wouldn't have been there for me the way that Nathan has been for you. He would have raged and called the cops to yell at them and made it all about himself. It was easier just to keep it a secret, but I had a friend who had been through something similar and she helped me, just the way I hope I'm helping you."

"You are helping," Haley said, "it's kind of funny really. When Nathan and I were dating, you guys were going through all these problems and I couldn't imagine what it was like to have a family that was so distant and disconnected with each other. Now, we're living here with you and Cooper, Dan has been great lately, and Lucas and Nathan are as close as two brothers who knew each other their whole lives. In contrast, my family is scattered all over the East Coast and I've only talked to my parents once since our wedding, which they didn't even come to. I guess I just never would have predicted this complete reversal. I never thought my parents would leave before I even graduated."

"Parents make mistakes sometimes, believe me I could write a book on it. I'm sure they still love you though," Deb said. "They've just let themselves get too caught up in what they are doing and where they're going to worry about what they left behind."

"I just wish they thought to at least check on me more. Most of the time I can't even get hold of them so I have to wait until they call me. I really could have used some mother-daughter talks this past year."

"Well hopefully they'll come around, but in the meantime, you have me and you can talk to me about anything," Deb told her. "I told you before, I consider you my daughter and I will do anything I can to be there for you, all three of you. Karen would too. You can lean on us."

Haley wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and gave Deb another hug. "I guess I need to get going," she said, taking a deep breath and then exhaling. "I've got school and Brooke will be here any minute."

* * *

"It's good to see you Nathan," Dr. Stevens said as Nathan walked into the room, taking a seat on the couch. He gestured to his face, "It looks like you've had a rough time since I saw you last."

"Someone attacked my wife and I beat the crap out of him," Nathan responded curtly.

The doctor was taken aback by the matter of fact statement. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really," Nathan answered. "I'm actually pretty sick of talking about it. There isn't anything I can do to make it go away."

"Is she okay? Your wife?" the therapist asked.

"She will be," Nathan answered again, "Look, I know you're just doing your job, but can we skip this part? I really don't want to talk about what happened or even think about it right now."

"It might help," the doctor pointed out.

"It might," Nathan agreed, "but I still don't want to. I just want to get this over with."

"Okay, if that's what you want. The first thing we need to do is to get you to relax and calm down which might not be easy with how agitated you are right now," Dr. Stevens said.

"I can do that," Nathan told him. "I've been training to play professional basketball since I was 3. One of the main things you have to be able to do to play on the level I have is to shut out the rest of the world and focus. To calm yourself and not let anything, the crowd, the other players, what's going on in your life, affect you." He closed his eyes for a couple minutes and calmed himself, pushing everything else aside for the time being.

"Okay, I'm officially impressed," Dr Stevens said, surprised at how quickly the young man had been able to ready himself. "Let's get started."

* * *

"I'm so happy to see you Hales," Lucas said as he hugged his best friend as soon as she approached her locker. Nathan was right, other than an extra guardedness, you couldn't tell anything had ever happened to her. She was quite good at hiding how she was feeling from other people. Knowing she would be skittish, he had chosen to wait there for Brooke to bring her to him and then he planned to walk her to class. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me too," Haley said, biting her lip. "I'm sorry about..."

"No," Lucas cut her off, "you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't you worry about it for a second."

"Hi boyfriend," Brooke said, stepping up behind him after going to her own locker.

"Hi pretty girl," he responded, turning around and kissing her. "You look especially gorgeous today."

"Thanks," Brooke said, flipping her hair. "It's another one of my new designs."

"It's really amazing Brooke," Haley told her, opening her own locker. "And so are the things you made for me. I'm excited to wear them, even if it means I'm getting even fatter."

"I can't believe you're still so tiny," Brooke said. "If I didn't know, I still wouldn't be able to tell."

A few girls walked by, staring at them and talking behind their hands, causing Haley to bristle and unconsciously rub her arms. "Don't worry about them Hales," Lucas said, reaching for her hand.

"I know they don't matter. I've been through this before, but it still sucks," Haley told him, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ears.

Another group came by, this time laughing as they looked at her and whispered amongst them.

"I've already heard several different rumors," Brooke admitted. "Some are relatively close to the truth, but some of the others are way out there."

"Maybe I should just go home," Haley said, getting flustered. "I don't know that I can deal with this right now."

"I heard you got caught having sex with one of the Oak Lake players," Sue Garvey said, coming over to confront them. She had hated Haley ever since she started dating Nathan, who she'd had a crush on, and it only increased when Haley came back from the tour and they fought.

"Then you heard wrong. Some asshole attacked her and she fought him off long enough for Nathan to come kick his ass. Just like he'd want to do to you if he knew what you were saying," Rachel said, coming up and joining their group. "Hell, maybe I'll do it for him since he doesn't hit girls."

The entire hallway was staring at them in silence as this announcement was made. "Go ahead, move along. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to stare," Brooke said, startling them back into moving about their business.

"Uh...thanks?" Brooke said in confusion as she glanced between Haley and Rachel.

"Look, I know I'm a bitch," Rachel said, turning to Haley, "but I try to at least pay back my debts. I owe Nathan my life and I promised him I would be nice to you. I messed up and broke that promise once, but I'm trying to keep it now. Besides, that chick is an even bigger bitch than I am and not nearly as hot."

"Look Rachel, it's too little, too..." Brooke started.

"Thank you," Haley said, interrupting her friend. "Not just for now, but for telling Nathan at the game. It might have saved my life, and it certainly stopped anything worse from happening. So I think it's all even."

Rachel nodded, accepting the thanks before leaning in to whisper to Haley, "for what it's worth, I will admit just this once that I was jealous. You've got a pretty amazing guy that really loves you," Rachel said. "Most of us don't know if we'll ever find that. Where is your hotter half anyway?"

* * *

"And you know how when people are at that point where they are about to wake up after having been asleep, and bit by bit they start to become more aware of their surroundings, and of their body resting there. They start to notice outside noises and when they are ready, they open their eyes and stretch, still feeling relaxed and comfortable..." Dr. Stevens said as he brought Nathan back from his trance. The session had been even more successful than expected and he was sure his patient would be pleased it had gone so well.

Nathan slowly came back to consciousness, sitting up and stretching. "How do you feel?" Stevens asked, causing his patient's eyes to move to meet his.

"A little overwhelmed," Nathan said, drawing his hands over his face. "It's really strange to have so many memories in places that for months have been empty space."

"It will probably take a few days to re-adjust," the therapist explained, "but you had all of these memories before, so they shouldn't feel new, just fresh like when you remember something you had thought forgotten."

"Yeah," Nathan said, feeling like his brain was being stretched to its limits. "It's strange."

He talked with the therapist for several more minutes before heading to the Range Rover. He sat in the seat with his head in his hands for a few minutes, knowing he wasn't ready to go home. He needed to put his thoughts in order and work out a few things before he talked to anyone. Eventually, he put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot as he debated where to go. He desperately wanted a drink and he considered finding an open bar and using his fake ID, or even easier, stopping at a gas station and grabbing a six pack. He even went so far as to pull into a convenience store before noticing a park a little further along the road with several guys playing basketball. He knew that the alcohol was a way he would have dealt with his problems in the past and not the way he should now, especially since he had to drive home. Instead of going in, he pulled back out and drove down to the park where he changed from jeans into his extra pair of shorts and walked to the court. "I'm Nathan."

"Looks like we've got a newbie," one of the guys said, a dark skinned young man who looked to be about 20 and towered over Nathan. "Does he really think he can hang with us?" His friends laughed as they joined in. "How about this, if you can score even one point off me in 1 on 1, we'll let you play?"

"Sounds fair," Nathan said in amusement. Still wearing his polo, he figured he looked a lot more like a golfer than a basketball player to these guys so he wasn't at all surprised by the challenge. It didn't matter where you went, there was always a king of the court and a new player had to prove himself to be included. This wouldn't be the first time he'd surprised the hell out of one of them and he really doubted it would be the last. He took off his polo and undershirt and tossed them to the side, knowing he didn't want to go home all sweaty when this was over, and then picked up the ball that was still laying on the concrete out near half court. "So, are we shooting for ball?"

"Nah," the leader said, watching as his friends cleared the court. "I'll let you have it. If I take it, you won't ever even get to touch it."

Nathan laughed, enjoying the trash talking. He liked this guy's confidence and attitude, it reminded him of his own in many ways, but he would have done a better job of sizing up his opponent before he'd run his mouth. "If that's what you want," he said as he dribbled the ball a few times, testing its bounce before checking it with his opponent. Catching the return pass, he dribbled a few times, testing out his defender and determining the best way to attack. The guy had about a 4 inch height advantage over him so he'd have to make sure to clear plenty of space for the shot, knowing that if he didn't score this first possession, he'd have a much harder time convincing these guys to take him seriously. He dribbled between his legs, faking a move to his left and then stepping back before crossing back over to his right and then blowing past his defender, heading to the rim and coming up underneath the basket on the other side to complete the reverse dunk.

"Ohhhhhhh, Javon, he schooled you," the guys laughed, teasing their leader as they cheered the play.

Nathan prepared for an outburst, knowing that there were two typical reactions for the guy at this point. He would either respect the move and welcome Nathan into the game, or he'd be pissed and be a dick about it.

"That was some move. Where do you play?" Javon asked, smiling as he shook his head.

"I play for Tree Hill," Nathan told him, releasing his breath as his question was answered.

"You're Nathan Scott," Javon said, laughing. "I should have known. My cousin Tony talked about you a lot after you guys were roommates at High Flyers. He said you had some serious game. I guess he was right. My name's Javon. I play for UNC Wilmington."

Nathan laughed, wondering at the odds of this guy being related to one of his closest friends. "Tony is a pretty damn good player himself."

"Well you're welcome here anytime," he said, turning to his friends and introducing them all before they shot for teams and started a game.

An hour later, they finished up and Nathan stood wiping his face and chest off with his undershirt. "I heard you might be joining Tony at Duke this fall."

"That's still up in the air," Nathan admitted, "but I hope so."

"Well good luck man. I'm sure you'll do great wherever you go," Javon said.

"Thanks, and thanks for letting me play. I've got a lot going on and I needed that more than you can imagine," Nathan said.

"No problem," Javon said, "We've all been there."

"Hey Nate," he yelled, stopping Nathan before he got into his car and jogging over to him. "Whatever it is, if you're half the man Tony claims you are, you'll get through it just fine."


	35. Chapter 35

School is letting out so I'm not sure how fast I'll get the next chapter out. It may be harder to find time to write now that my little ones will be home all day.

 **Ch 35**

Nathan walked into the house and entered into the kitchen, not surprised to find his wife sitting at the counter wearing her glasses and diligently working on her homework. "Hey you," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Hey," she said back, turning to get his lips before he pulled away. "Something happen? You're all sweaty."

"I stopped to play some basketball on the way home. I needed to blow off some steam and stop thinking for a while," he told her, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water and taking a long drink.

"How did it go? Was it that bad?" she asked, not sure how to read his attitude.

"It wasn't nearly as bad as I'd expected," he admitted. "The process was pretty easy actually, it's just dealing with the results that sucks."

Haley looked at her husband, studying his posture, his movements as he made himself a sandwich. He turned around to face her and she stared into his eyes, "You remember now," she said, suddenly sure. "You remember all of it."

He nodded his head, barely able to brace himself before she threw herself into his arms. "Hey, don't cry," he whispered as he felt her body start to shake. "It's a good thing baby."

"I know," she told him, pulling back and looking into his eyes again, "it's just...I don't know how to explain it. I feel so happy for you and relieved and..."

Nathan led her into the family room and sat down, pulling her down to sit beside him. "I know these last months have been really hard on you and I know that I didn't always deal with all of it as well as I should have..."

Haley reached up and put her fingers over his mouth to shush him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I'm amazed at how well you handled everything. I can't imagine most people would have done nearly as well."

"You know Hales, I couldn't have made it through any of this without you. Thank you for sticking by me and loving me even when I couldn't remember who you were or how much we meant to each other," he told her, holding her close. "You're amazing."

"We're amazing," she told him, reaching up to give him a long kiss.

"So how did you know?" he asked her moments later as she snuggled back into his side.

"About the memories?" she asked, absentmindedly tracing circles on his chest, "I could see it in your eyes. Even with all we've gone through lately, your eyes have been lighter, less burdened and cynical. I can see that weight again now. I don't think I ever realized that's what it was until it was gone and then came back. I'm so sorry you have to carry that around all the time, but at the same time grateful because I know how frustrated the not remembering made you."

"I knew that there was going to be a lot of things that I'd probably end up wishing I didn't remember," he told her as he played with her long hair. "You guys all warned me some of it would be hard, but I needed to do it, not just because I wanted the memories of us back, but because they are all a part of me. I've learned a lot in the last 4 years, about life and love, patience and forgiveness, loss and grief and even the most painful things taught me something. Without those memories, I felt like I was flying blind... like I was dealing with things for the first time when I knew that wasn't true. Yeah, some of the things I remembered really suck, but they made me who I am and without them, I kind of felt like an imposter in my own body."

"Do you remember when you proposed...the second time?" Haley asked, and upon receiving his nod she continued, "you said that the bad stuff didn't matter and you wouldn't change it because it led us there, to that place, that moment. I didn't really understand then because there were so many things that I would have changed if I could have gone back, but now I think I do. All the stuff we've gone through has just made us stronger and made us really appreciate what we have. I love you so much Nathan Scott. I won't ever take that for granted."

"I love you too Hales," he told her, wiping a tear that had escaped from her eyes.

"It's so nice to have you all the way back," she told him, moving to sit on his lap. "Not that I didn't love you the whole time, but it's just extra wonderful to be able to share all of our memories with you too. As close as we were, it still sort of felt like something was missing..."

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry..."

"No," she told him, placing her forehead against his. "You have no reason to apologize."

"God I love you," he whispered, pulling her lips to his for a long passionate kiss. "I say we should go celebrate."

* * *

"I think I should sign with Maryland," Nathan said the next morning as they ate breakfast. "I liked their coach a lot and they had a really nice campus."

"Wow, okay," Haley said, surprised by the sudden pronouncement. "I thought you were still hoping for Duke?"

"I haven't heard anything and the other schools aren't going to hold their offers for me indefinitely," he answered her. "I know it's not ideal because we'd be further away from everyone, but I think we'd be happy there."

"I hate that you're having to give up on your dream," Haley told him, reaching out to cup his cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

"If I we are together and I get to play college basketball, I can be happy anywhere," he told her. "Besides, they had nice apartments we could live in and we'd have plenty of room for the baby..."

"I don't know Nathan," Haley said, "it's already going to be so hard to juggle everything and being so far from all our family and friends..."

"I know, but I really think this is the best of the choices remaining, and maybe it would actually be good to get away. Maybe there wouldn't be as much drama," Nathan told her.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Go ahead and set up a press conference for Thursday," Haley told him. "If we don't hear from Duke by then or it's a no, then go ahead and sign with Maryland, but I really think you should give Duke a couple more days. I just really have this feeling that that's where we should be."

Nathan leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll set something up. You okay with going to school again today? I know yesterday was a little rough. I still wish you had let me cancel my appointment to come with you."

"Getting your memories back was so worth you not being there with me for one day," she said, taking a bite of her muffin. "Besides, it was a lot better after Rachel basically threatened anyone who was mean to me. I guess I should be grateful to have her on our side for once."

"They're lucky it was Rachel and not me," Nathan said. "I don't know what I'd have done if I'd been there when that bitch said that about you."

"She wouldn't have said it if you had been," Haley pointed out. "You know the whole reason she treats me like crap is because she has had a huge crush on you since we were freshman. I didn't even know you back then and I knew about it. I was in her gym class and she used to talk about how she was going to be with you someday. It was ridiculous since everyone knew you didn't even seem to notice her."

"I'm not sure I even knew who she was until there were all those rumors that you knocked her teeth out," he laughed. "Actually, maybe you should have."

Haley laughed at the remembrance, despite it being from one of their rough patches. "So, are you going to tell people?"

"I'll probably tell our friends and it's not like I'm going to hide it, but I'm not going to pull a Brooke and make a school wide announcement or anything. I'm sure people will figure it out on their own eventually," he explained. "I don't really care who knows."

"Maybe you should call and tell your dad," Haley ventured. She knew he and Dan had gotten close recently, but wasn't sure how having his memories restored would change that.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll tell him when I call him about the press conference. I'm just not feeling a prolonged conversation right now. There are too many things I need to put in perspective and deal with before I want to talk to Dan about them," Nathan told her.

"Is that what the nightmare was about?" Haley asked, moving to stand between her husband's legs. "You tried to be quiet, but I heard you gasp and then get out of bed to splash water on your face."

"Sorry about that," Nathan told her, "you were actually sleeping well and I woke you up."

"Hey, you've been there for me, let me be there for you. I noticed that you called him Dan," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You've been calling him Dad again."

Nathan sighed. "I know that when he started coming around again you guys all warned me that he wasn't to be trusted and that he'd done some terrible things, but I guess I assumed it was just more of the same from what I grew up with," Nathan paused, trying to find the right words, "I had no idea what a downright bastard he'd turned into. How much he'd hurt us."

"I know that you have some pretty...rough memories of him," Haley began, frowning when Nathan scoffed, "but don't let them ruin what you two have been building these last couple of months."

"How can they not affect it?" he asked her, "I feel like he's been playing me for a fool."

"Don't think that," she told him, placing her hand under his chin and brining his eyes back to hers. "Maybe you trusted him in a way he hadn't earned, but you were thinking with your heart. He has really come through and proved your instincts to give him another chance were right. I don't want to see your relationship go back to how it was before. You've finally got the father you always wanted. Maybe you should just be grateful and try to put the other stuff behind you."

Nathan nodded, knowing his wife was right and finished his orange juice. "I'll think about it. I guess we should get going soon. Are you sure you're good?"

"I know my emotions have been all over the place...sorry about that by the way. Sometimes the littlest thing makes me cry..." Haley told him.

"Baby, you're pregnant and you got attacked," Nathan said, brushing her hair away from her face. "You have had every reason to cry. I totally understood that you needed to get it all out. Frankly, I'm surprised with everything you've been through that it took so long."

"I know, I'm just not used to being so crazy emotional," she said, slightly embarrassed. "I just can't control it sometimes."

"Hey, I want you to come to me with your problems, or your fears, no matter how big or small. We're in this together," he reminded her

Haley smiled. "I know, but I'm really okay and if for some reason that changes, I'll let you know. I just really want to leave all of this behind and try and get back to just being us," Haley promised, pausing for a minute. "Although neither one of us is exactly the poster child for emotional stability right now."

"That's okay Hales, we can have our breakdowns together. Maybe we can even share a padded room," he joked, pulling her as close as he could and kissing her.

"Always and forever," she laughed, "even in straight jackets."

* * *

"Oh my," Brooke said as they watched Nathan and Haley walking down the hallway toward them. "Nate has his memories back."

"What? How do you know that?" Lucas asked, dumbfounded. "I mean, I guess it's possible since he went to the therapist yesterday, but he hasn't said anything and I'm pretty sure he would have told me."

"Look at how he's walking," Brooke said, "Nate has always had this super sexy confident swagger when he walks. That's been a little different ever since the accident, but now it's back."

"He looks the same to me, and what's this about him being sexy?" Lucas pouted.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm suddenly blind," Brooke pointed out. "I've never had a thing for our Boy Toy, especially since P. Sawyer here had already nabbed him, but there is no denying that he's fine looking and that body..."

"But she also remembers that hot body used to be home to a complete asshole," Peyton pointed out, "thus the never going after him part."

"I would have totally slept with him though if he wasn't yours. I bet that boy has moves..." Brooke grinned at the thought

"Umm hmm," Lucas cleared his throat, shaking his head in dismay as Nathan and Haley arrived at their lockers. "Boyfriend standing right here."

"So Brooke claims you got your memories back," he said, turning to the newcomers. "I told her no way because you would have told me."

"Actually," Nathan said, looking strangely at Brooke, "she's right."

"I told you..." Lucas started, "wait, she is?"

Nathan and Haley both nodded. "I was planning on calling you but we kind of...got distracted."

Lucas looked at his best friend and saw her blushing. "Eww. You could have just kept that to yourselves."

"Get over it Broody," Brooke told him before turning back to the other couple. "I'm really glad it worked out for you Nate. How does it feel?"

"It's still a little weird," he admitted. "I remember everything from before, or at least I think I do, but I also remember not remembering which is really strange."

"Hey," Nathan acknowledged Peyton, a little uncomfortable with the newest revelations. Not that long ago he had barely remembered her at all and now he remembered more than he felt comfortable with.

There was an awkward moment of silence and then suddenly Nathan pulled Haley to him, drawing her into a deep, passionate kiss that drew whistles from more than one classmate passing by.

"Mmmm, not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Haley grinned when they finally came up for air, her arms staying wrapped around his waist.

"Can't I just kiss you because I find you sexy and irresistible?" he smiled back.

"You can, but you don't usually do it in the middle of the crowded hallway," she giggled, leaning her head against his chest.

"Sue Garvy was walking past," Brooke chimed in, laughing at Lucas' discomfort at the display.

Haley looked at her husband and shook her head in amusement. "Of course."

"Hey," he said defensively, "you said some people believed that I wasn't at school because I was upset with you and I thought the kiss was the perfect way to dispel those rumors. People can see we are very much together and I get to make-out with my very hot wife. It's a win-win."

"Yeah, yeah," Haley teased, pulling away and opening her locker. "Your hot wife needs to get to class and so do you."

* * *

Lucas came over to Nathan when he was done making his free throws to end practice and watched as Nathan shot three pointers off the ball rack, making 4 out of 5. "Hey, I didn't really get a chance to talk to you earlier. I wanted to find out more about the what happened at your therapy session."

Nathan shrugged, "He put me in a trance and led me through some exercises designed to help reactivate the part of the brain where memories are stored. It took a while, but it was pretty easy."

"So, you really got all of your memories back?"

"It seems like it," Nathan said, holding the ball. "There aren't any noticeable gaps or anything. I mean, I'm sure there are probably a few little things, but that's totally normal."

"All in one session? If it's that easy, why didn't you just do that first?" Lucas asked, grabbing a ball off the rack and shooting a shot of his own.

"Well, I'll give you the condensed version of that they told me. First, you have to let the brain heal itself from the trauma and then, you have to give it time to start re-making connections. After that, it's okay to try and bring them back, but if you have to dig deep for them, then people often recover additional "memories" that aren't real so you have to be really careful," Nathan explained. "They originally told me it might take several sessions because they wanted to make sure that didn't happen, but apparently because I was such a good little boy, it went super well and worked the first try."

"That's great," Lucas said, "It's still really strange to think that you got hypnotized."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother, "it wasn't like you see on tv or anything. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Seemed like Haley was happy about it," Lucas said casually. "I know she has been pretty worried about you ever since the accident."

"Yeah," Nathan said, "I mean, I know that she loved me without all the memories, and I loved her, but it's just...different with them. There's an added level of comfort and understanding that wasn't there a few days ago that makes it all feel more...complete I guess. She's been way more open and relaxed since she found out and it actually makes me feel guilty because I didn't realize just how much it was still weighing her down. I think the good news was just what she needed after what happened. It has given her something better to think about and focus on."

"I'm really happy for you. I'm so glad things are working out," Lucas said. "Now we just have to win the State Championship."

"I'll be ready to give it everything I've got," Nathan said, shooting and making another shot. "Dan might have blown his chance at it, but I'm not going to. In fact, I'm going to stay for another hour and get some more shots up before I pick up Haley from the cafe. You're free to join me."

"Nah, I promised Brooke I'd stop by," Lucas told him. "Maybe next time."

"So that's the way it's going to be? Dolls over balls?" Nathan teased, stopping for a minute. "Oh, that sounded so much better in my head."

Lucas looked at his brother and both boys laughed until they could barely breathe.

"I think maybe we should leave those statements up to Brooke," Lucas finally managed to say. "But I sure do hope we'd both agree on that one at least."

"Get out of here," Nathan laughed again, "you're wasting my practice time."

"Don't worry, I won't tell your wife which one you picked," Lucas added as he walked away.

"You keep that up and I'm going to go back to hating you," Nathan yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises," Lucas smiled. Things were finally almost back to normal. Now he just had to get Brooke and Peyton back to being best friends.

* * *

Nathan finished his last dribbling drill and walked over to check his watch. 6:40. He wiped his face with a towel and headed to the locker room. Haley got off work at 7 and he wanted to make sure she was there before then. He didn't want there to be any chance of her walking out of the building by herself since he still wasn't sure what caused Damien West to come unhinged.

He changed quickly and grabbed his keys, walking out of the gym and into the mostly dark evening. "Good to see you working so hard," he heard from his right, startling him. "I'm sure the scouts appreciate that."

"Just trying to keep getting better, " Nathan said without stopping. His father had told him to avoid Daunte Jones and while he had a lot of issues to work out with the man, he was pretty sure he should take his advice this time.

"You're not going to stop and talk to a friend? I'm hurt. I came here to offer you some help," Daunte said as he climbed out of his car. "I thought maybe we could work out a deal that would benefit both of us."

"I'm not interested in any deals and I have somewhere I need to be," Nathan said. He didn't want to offend the guy, but he certainly didn't want to stand around and chat with him either. He looked around and noticed there were only a couple of other cars still in the lot and figured they probably belonged to the janitors.

"Heading to pick up your pregnant wife from the Cafe?" the man asked, leaning back against his car. "She's a looker but it's a shame she has to work so hard. Especially with what happened after the game the other night," Daunte paused, shaking his head, "and pregnant too? That's a dangerous combination. Something could go wrong."

Nathan took two steps back toward the man. "Are you threatening her?"

"No, no. Why would I do that? She's never done anything to me. I was just thinking that I'm sure it would be nice if she didn't have to work so hard, but I know how expensive babies can be."

"We'll be fine," Nathan told him.

"Just thought I'd offer my help," he said. "You could help me out and consider it a very lucrative side job."

"I'm still not interested," Nathan told him, his hands starting to sweat. He didn't like the tone of this conversation at all. "Now I really have to go."

"I notice you aren't driving your little car anymore," Daunte said as Nathan walked away. "Daddy bought you a new one. You know he's only going to bail you out so many times. In fact, who knows when he'll decide being a good guy sucks and go back to being an ass?"

" I didn't ask for his help and I don't need it. The other car was wrecked," Nathan told him. "The insurance would have covered something else for us to drive, but he insisted on helping."

"Funny how they never found the other driver," Daunte said. "It's amazing how incompetent cops can be. People can do whatever they want to other people, anytime, anywhere and get away with it. Just think about that."

Nathan stood there, not sure how to respond to what he was now sure were threats.

"Don't you have to get to your wife?" Daunte reminded him. "Tell her one of her favorite customers says hi."

* * *

"I got here as soon as I could," Dan said as he walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Shh," Nathan said, leading his father into the den. "I don't want anyone else to overhear us."

"Then why didn't you come to me?" Dan asked in confusion. "It would have been easier."

"Because I didn't want Haley left alone," Nathan said, pacing the room. "This is bad. Really bad."

"Okay, tell me what's going on," Dan said, stopping Nathan and forcing him to try and calm down. Nathan took a deep breath and relayed the earlier conversation to the best of his ability.

"So I'm assuming he wants you to either throw the game or something similar," Dan said, going over to the bar and pouring himself a drink. "Are you sure he didn't say?"

"No, he was very careful to call it a job or something I could do for him," Nathan said. "He never outright threatened us either, but it was very clear that 's what he was doing."

"Whatever it is, you can't do it," Dan said. "We have to find a way out of this other than that."

"I should have known you would say something like that. Only you would care more about the basketball game than what happens to my family," Nathan said, raising his voice.

"Calm down," his father told him, reminding him of his desire for privacy. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I care about all three of you and of course I don't want anything to happen to Haley or your baby, but I also know what being a part of this could do to your future. They could hold his over your head and use it to force you to do other things so you don't lose your scholarship. On top of that, I know how much it would hurt you to betray your coach and your team that way. You would never forgive yourself."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Nathan asked, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "This is such a mess."

"There really isn't anything we can do until we find out what he wants from you," Dan admitted, "except be extra vigilant, especially with Haley since she is the most vulnerable. I suggest you tell your brother what's going on and enlist his help."

"I don't want Haley to know," Nathan said, "at least not until I know what to do about it. She's been stressed enough without adding this to it."

"Are you sure that's the best way to do this?" Dan asked. "It would be easier to watch over her if she knew what was going on."

"I'm sure. Until I know for sure, I don't want to worry her," Nathan said.

Dan nodded, "Was this what you left the message for earlier?"

Nathan looked at him in confusion, "Oh, no. I wanted to set up a press conference."

"You heard from Duke," Dan asked in excitement. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't hear from them," Nathan said. "I'm going to sign with Maryland."

"Oh," Dan said, "I know we talked about you going there, I just didn't realize you had made any decisions."

"I got the rest of my memories back and decided it was time," Nathan told him. "I know the National Signing day is past and they have to be eager to fill their spots. They won't hold the scholarship offers indefinitely."

"I'm proud of you Nathan," Dan said, realizing that was all he was going to get on the subject. "If Maryland is your choice, then they are damn lucky to have you."

"Thanks Dad," Nathan said, "I really needed to hear that."

"I really needed to say it," Dan said. "It'll be okay Nathan. I've got your back. We'll find a way out of this."


	36. Chapter 36

This has been a crazy week. I had a sister graduate, a son graduate Kindergarten, and lots of end of the school year things going on. When I finally got time to write, it took be three tries to make it past the first page, but I think I'm finally mostly satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy. Btw, I absolutely LOVED the press conference scene from season 4, but it didn't fit with the story and I had to write my own version. It did give me the excuse to go watch it a couple of times though. Sigh.

 **Ch 36**

"Hello?" Nathan said, answering his phone quietly as he rolled out of bed and walked into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't help but be concerned since a phone call this early was rarely a good thing.

"Nathan Scott? This is Coach Krzyzewski. Sorry to call so early, but I know you have early practice and I have to catch a flight,"

"No, that's okay," Nathan said, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he tried to shake himself awake. "What can I do for you Coach?"

"Honestly, I'm hoping it's not too late to fix the mess my assistant made. I sent him with instructions to get you signed and instead came back from the ACC tourney to find out he'd screwed it all up," Coach K sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened and I wanted to get there to talk to you in person but with the NCAA tournament right around the corner, I can't."

"I don't understand," Nathan said, "I thought there was a problem with the housing situation."

"I'll admit yours is an unusual situation, but one he should have known we'd find a way to accommodate. I'll be honest with you Nathan, a couple of my coaches don't believe we should sign you. They're afraid that your family will interfere with your dedication and they are worried that making special accommodations for you sets a bad precedent for future recruits," Coach continued.

"But you don't?" Nathan asked.

"I've had my eye on you since you were a freshman," Coach K told him. "I remember when your father played. He was a great player and he put up great stats, but I never recruited him because he didn't understand teamwork. You have more talent than he ever did, but I will admit that I was concerned with your attitude and your grades. Like your father, you were super talented, but you were often selfish on and off the court. Last year, I saw both of those things improve and this season you have finally started to become the player I thought you could be when I first saw you as a scrawny 14 year old. I've known your coach for a long time and we've talked about you several times over the last few years. It's through him that I know how dedicated you are and how hard you work both on and off the court. It's also through him that I know that a lot of your transformation into a better student and team player can be attributed to your relationship with your wife."

"She's amazing," Nathan admitted. "She changed my life."

"I understand the power of an amazing woman," Coach K chuckled, "My Carol and I have been married for almost 40 years. I also know that good women, especially ones willing to put their dreams on hold to support us, make us better and stronger than we could ever be by ourselves. They enable us to do things we wouldn't have been able to do alone. You've grown and matured and turned into an outstanding young man who I think still has tons more potential. You're a very talented player and while it won't be easy, I have faith that you'll be able to balance it all. Coach Durham speaks very highly of both you and your wife and I trust his opinion. If he says you can handle it, then I believe it."

"He's certainly busted my ass enough to make sure I'm ready," Nathan laughed. Seeing his wife walk out of their room he grinned at her and mouthed, "Coach K". Haley squeezed closer so she could hear what was being said too.

"I can't say I'm surprised. He's a man after my own heart," Coach K chuckled. "So what do you say Nathan Scott, are you going to come play for me next year?"

Nathan looked at his wife who was grinning and practically jumping up and down in her excitement. "I would love to."

"Great. I'm really looking forward to having you as a Blue Devil. I'll overnight the paperwork and I'll see you in July. Tell your wife I look forward to meeting her."

"I will," Nathan smiled, knowing she'd already heard it. "Thank you Coach. You won't be disappointed."

"I know I won't," Coach K said. "I have a strong feeling about you kid. Good luck next Saturday."

Nathan hung up and his wife jumped into his arms, squealing in excitement. "I'm so proud of you," she laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. "I knew you could do it."

"We're going to Duke," he grinned, kissing her. "It's really happening."

"I'm so proud of you babe," Haley said when she pulled away, cupping his face with her hand. "Things are finally going right for us. You're going to win the state championship and we're going to graduate, have a beautiful baby, and head to Duke. Nothing can stop us now."

* * *

The brothers approached Haley at her locker after leaving the gym and dressing for school. They'd had a good practice and a good talk about what was going on. Nathan had decided he needed to tell Haley what was going on so they could make sure she was safe, but he figured they could spend one day enjoying their good news first. "Hey sexy," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Hey," she grinned, turning in his arms and giving him a proper kiss. "How was practice?"

"It sucked as usual," he pretended to complain. The truth was, he was going to miss the time spent with his coach and teammates. Especially Lucas. It was tough to think pretty soon his senior season would be over. "Of course Luke still gets to sit out part of the conditioning. Maybe I shouldn't have told coach I'm fine. That was killer today."

Lucas agreed, opening his locker as Brooke joined them. "We certainly won't lose the game for lack of conditioning."

"So what's up with you Hales? How was the rest of your morning?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I kind of blurted out our news to your mom," Haley told him. "I hope you aren't mad, but I was so excited I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine... I'm glad she knows," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "I would have told her if she'd been up before I left."

"She's really happy for us and she wants to take us out to dinner to celebrate. What did your dad say?" Haley asked. She assumed Dan would be happy for him, but she still wasn't sure what to expect from the man.

"He said about damn time they got their heads out of their asses and got it done," Nathan laughed. "He also said congratulations and that he's happy for us even if it means he'll have to root against his alma mater for the next few years."

"I'm going to end up rooting against my current school," Luke added. "That's even worse. You better not let me down or I'll never hear the end of it. "

"I can't help it you chose the enemy," Nathan joked.

Lucas laughed, swapping his books and closing his locker as his girlfriend approached.

"So I was thinking," Haley grinned, pulling her husband closer, "We didn't have time to celebrate properly before you had to leave this morning."

"Hmm," Nathan smirked, "what did you have in mind Mrs. Scott?"

"Well, my lunch tutoring session got cancelled for today, so I get a free lunch period," she said.

"So you want to eat lunch together?" Nathan asked. He wasn't sure how that was celebrating, but it would be nice to have the time together.

Haley nodded her head and pulled her husband down so she could whisper in his ear. "If you play your cards right, we can do something a lot more fun than eating during our break."

"Is my girl feeling frisky?" Nathan grinned, pulling her body tight against his and then kissing her until they both had to come up for air.

"Mmm hmm. I've been thinking about how happy and sexy you looked this morning and I happen to know the tutor center will be totally empty," she giggled. "How many hours 'til then?"

"Too many," Nathan groaned. "How about we skip first period instead."

"I have a quiz, besides, you know anticipation only makes things better," she smiled before she pulled away and closed her locker.

Lucas turned from Brooke, "you ready?" he asked as he prepared to walk with her to class. She nodded her head and started to walk away, giving a flirty wave over her shoulder, "I'll see you then."

"What was that about?" Brooke asked breaking Nathan's concentration on his wife as he watched the friends walk away.

"Just my wife trying to kill me," Nathan groaned, shaking his head as he turned to grab his books.

"You know, it's good to see you two so happy," she told him as they headed in the other direction. "I mean, you've been happy, but it's been kind of dimmed or something. You finally seem like our Naley again."

"Thanks, I guess," Nathan smiled, "it's nice to feel like me again, or I guess maybe to just not second guess who me is. I'm just happy that Haley is bouncing back from what happened."

"So, we won't be seeing you at lunch today will we?" Brooke asked, surprising him.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, hoping their words hadn't been overheard. Although if they had, Lucas was probably all grossed out which was actually pretty funny.

"Come on, I saw the way you too were looking at each other and it's the first break you both have," Brooke teased. "Besides, I know that Blake is in Aspen with his family for the week so she won't be tutoring today."

Nathan shook his head, wondering how Brooke always managed to figure out things no one else did. They started to part, each heading to their own classroom, "Hey Nate," she said, causing him to turn back, "Just remember to lock the door."

* * *

Nathan arrived at work and noticed that it was one of the rare occasions where his father was actually in his office. Usually Dan only came in during the evening hours when his mayoral work was done for the day. He started to walk by the office and get to work when Dan stopped him and asked him to come in.

"I've been checking into some things and I just found out there is an investigation into Damien West for point shaving," Dan said as Nathan sat in front of him.

"But we won," Nathan pointed out. "Do they think he threw the game because that's just..."

"No," Dan stopped him, "they are looking into the quarterfinal game that they were expected to win big. I've also discovered that West was seen at the local ER Friday night, but hasn't been seen anywhere since, including school. There is definitely something strange going on and when you include the fact that Daunte Jones is suddenly after you, I'm inclined to think that those two were working together."

Nathan listened to his father's theory and thought about it. He knew Damien rather well from having spent the entire summer with him and it made more sense that he got involved with a bookie than that he had suddenly gone crazy. "So what do we do?"

"I'm trying to track down West, but until we hear anything more, I just try to avoid being in situations where Daunte can find you alone and both of you be cautious. These aren't people you want to mess around with," Dan said.

* * *

"Looking good little brother," Lucas said as he joined Nathan in the doorway of the room used for press conferences . "You look almost as good in a suit as I do."

Nathan rolled his eyes but shook his brother's hand. "Thanks for coming. I know this is probably hard for you..."

"It is what it is," Lucas shrugged. "Would I have liked the chance to play to pay for my school? Of course, but I never had the desire to make a career out of it the way you do. I'm happy for you Nate... truly."

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"Did you talk to Haley yet?" Lucas asked, searching the room for his best friend and finding her across the room talking animatedly to Nathan's mom.

"Yeah, I told her when I got home from work last night. I think she was as upset that I didn't tell her right away as she was about what's going on," Nathan admitted. "She promised to be careful and keep her eyes open, but I'd really prefer to have someone with her as often as possible."

"Well, you know I'll help as much as I can," Lucas said, "but I really hope it's unnecessary."

"Not as much as I do," Nathan said, noticing his wife walking his way. Lucas gave Haley a quick hug when she arrived and then walked over to stand next to Brooke.

"You nervous?" Haley asked as she straightened her husband's tie and adjusted his lapels.

"A little," Nathan responded, fidgeting in his suit. "I hate giving speeches."

"It doesn't have to be long," she reminded him, "just forget the cameras and say what you need to say."

"Thank you for coming. I know you're still upset I didn't tell you what was going on right away and..."

"Hey," Haley said, bringing his eyes back to hers. "I don't agree with what you did, but I understand and I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Nathan stepped closer and pulled her against his chest, enfolding her in his arms. They stood that way for a couple of minutes before they saw his father entering the room to begin, "Are you sure you don't want to go up there with me? I couldn't have done it without you."

"This is your moment," she told him, shaking her head ,"and we're all proud of you. Go enjoy the spotlight."

Nathan nodded and stepped away from where she stood to join his coach and father at the front of the room. Haley, having chosen to stay off camera, stood off to one side with her best friends, Deb, and several of their other friends and teammates.

"Welcome to City Hall," Dan Scott said as he stood behind the podium, "I welcome you here this afternoon, not just as your Mayor, but as a father who is very proud of his son and all he has accomplished. This young man has a great future ahead of him and I look forward to seeing just how far he will go. Without further ado, I give you my son, Nathan Scott."

"Thanks Dad," Nathan said as he shook his father's hand and then stepped to the podium. He looked over at his wife for a moment and returned her smile. "Today is an important day for both me and my family. It is one that as an athlete you spend years dreaming of and planning out in your head. Now I get the chance to live it and I am grateful to everyone who has been a part of making it possible. Many of you here today know that this has been a difficult year for my family, but one that has only brought us closer and made us stronger both individually and together. I thank all of you that have helped us, prayed for us, and supported us through these trials. We are forever grateful. "

Nathan paused for a minute and collected himself. "I called his press conference to let all of you know that my wife and I have made a decision about where we will attend college in the fall. I have received several offers from wonderful schools, but we have chosen to accept the opportunity for me to play next year at Duke University. Duke has always been my dream school and while my wonderful wife has had several scholarship offers of her own, she has chosen to put her dreams aside for now to allow me to live mine. I can't thank her enough for her selflessness and support. She is the best part of my life and I can only hope I will make her proud as we look forward to the next chapter of our lives as Duke Blue Devils. Thank all of you for coming and Haley, I love you."

Coach Whitey stepped forward and gave Nathan a hug, releasing just in time for him to catch his wife as she ran to him. "I'm already proud of you," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You earned this."

Dan walked over and slapped him on the back. "Let's go out for dinner to celebrate," he said, surprising Haley with a hug. "My treat."

"Actually, we were planning on going out with Mom," Nathan said, seeing her waiting for them.

"Maybe we could all go together?" Dan asked. "You could invite Lucas and his girlfriend too."

"I don't know," Haley said skeptically. She wasn't sure any of the others would be inclined to accept that offer. They hadn't had the opportunity to spend time with Dan and see how much he'd changed. "I guess we could ask."

She went off to find out and left father and son together. "Have you heard anything more?" Nathan asked.

"No sign of either of them," his dad told him. "It lends more credence to our theory, but doesn't help us know what to do about it. If this gets any more serious, you might want to think about sending your wife somewhere safe."

"I doubt that would go over well," Nathan told him, "but I'll think about it. Keeping her and the baby safe are my first priority. I won't take chances with their lives."

Haley returned with the news that Deb had accepted, but Brooke and Lucas had other plans. Dan was happy to have the dinner with his family, but a little disappointed that Lucas was still keeping him at arm's length.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" Dan asked his son who immediately turned to his wife.

"Any cravings?" he grinned, having learned it was best to let her choose what they ate. The last time he had chosen without her he'd brought home Chinese and ended up going back out to get her something else.

"Anywhere that serves dessert," she laughed. "I need something sweet."

They all chuckled at that as Nathan helped Haley put her jacket on and they left the room.

They walked into the Italian Restaurant Dan chose and sat around the small table looking at the menu in silence. Haley, tiring of the awkwardness decided to try and start the conversation. "I thought Nathan did an excellent job with his speech," she said, reaching over and holding his hand.

"I agree," Deb said, smiling across the table at Haley for the attempt. "He looks very handsome too."

Neither of the men said anything and Haley sighed. "We get to find out the sex next week," she tried again. "Nathan and I both think it's going to be a boy, but we should get to find out for sure."

"That's so exciting," Deb said, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not really," Haley said, "we've talked about it some but haven't agreed on anything yet."

"I remember when I was pregnant with Nathan, his grandfather tried to insist he be named Royal. We finally gave in and made it his middle name just to shut him up, but I was absolutely not giving in on the first name," Deb remembered.

"You wanted to name him after your father," Dan joined in. "I think we spent half of our time those last couple of months debating on names and then all of a sudden about a week before he was born, you came home and said 'I want to name him Nathan' and that was it."

"So who was I named after?" Nathan asked. "I don't remember anyone."

"No one really," Deb said. "I was in the store and there was this adorable little boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked so much like what I imagined you would look like a few years later and he was so sweet. When his mother called him Nathan, I just knew that was the perfect name for you. It fit."

"See," Haley said, "we don't have to name the baby after someone in particular, we can just pick a name we like."

"Don't stress over it," Deb advised, "a lot of times the perfect name will just come to you when you least expect it."

"So how are you two going to work out Summer classes?" Dan asked Nathan a few minutes later after the waitress had taken their order. "The baby is due right before you will need to leave."

"It's not going to be easy," Haley admitted, squeezing her husband's hand. "If this little one doesn't come on time, Nathan may have to be in Durham before the baby is born."

"These new rules that allow coaches contact with players over the summer are a lot different than what happened when I was a freshman. We showed up with all the other students and had a hell of a time trying to figure everything out and getting to know our teammates and starting the grueling practice schedule all at once," Dan said. "I know it makes it harder with the baby, but it will be a lot better for you in the long run to have the time to settle in and meet people."

Nathan nodded. He and Haley had already discussed this before they had made any decisions about which school to choose. It was another reason she had wanted to stay close to home.

"I'm hoping the baby will come early enough that we'll have a few weeks together before I have to leave," Nathan said, "but we'll just have to wait and see before we can make any final plans on that front."

"Do you know where you are going to live?" Deb asked. "Obviously you won't be able to live in the dorm with the other players."

"Coach said that there are a couple options. Haley and I are going to go check them out in a couple weeks," Nathan explained. "I don't want to make the trip until after the championship game."

"I'm going to make the trip myself sometime soon," Dan said. "I was thinking I might rent or even buy something in the area to stay in when I come for games or visits. You could use it too Deb. If I know you, you will want to see that baby as much as possible."

"Um, thanks," Deb said in surprise. "That's nice of you."

The waitress returned just then with their food and they started eating. Haley and Deb kept the conversation going with the men occasionally adding their own comments and before they knew it the evening was coming to a close. "Thanks for dinner," Haley said, surprising Dan with a hug. "It was nice."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Dad," Nathan said, shaking his father's hand. "Thanks."

Nathan escorted Haley to their car, leaving Dan and Deb standing in the parking lot together between their separate vehicles. "I'm really glad you've been there for them," Deb said. "They've been through a lot."

"If I had been a better father, they might have avoided some of these problems in the first place," Dan sighed. "It shouldn't be a surprise that I'd do what I can to help my son, but unfortunately, I understand why it is."

"I'm proud of you," Deb said, surprising him. "It's been a long time since I've seen more than a rare glimpse of the man I married, but they've been a lot more frequent lately."

Dan leaned back on the car, "I know I made some terrible mistakes and I know I hurt all of you. I don't expect that you'll ever forgive me, but I'm really trying to do better and I'd like it if we can get along for the sake of Nathan and his family."

"I'd like that too," Deb said, wiping away a stray tear. "Thanks for dinner."

Dan nodded before walking around to open the door of his car. "Hey Deb," he started. There were so many things he wished he could say to her. _I love you... I miss you... I regret pushing you away and I want you back..._

"Yes?" she said, turning back to look at him.

Dan sighed, "Drive safe."

"You too," she smiled.

Dan climbed into his car and rested his head against the steering wheel. Right then, he had to worry about helping his son. Trying to right things with his wife would have to wait.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH 37**

Nathan sat in the car for a minute, stretching his neck and looking around to make sure it was safe. It had been another long practice and he was tense from the stress of trying to keep his wife safe, make sure he didn't run into Daunte, and be prepared for the state championship game. He was counting down the days until he could relax. Only 1 week to go.

He looked at the clock and got out of the car. It was starting to drizzle and he smiled. Rain had always been their thing, his and Haley's, and he couldn't help but think about all the great times they had spent together reveling in it.

He started to make the short trek down the sidewalk to the cafe, glad it was a relatively warm evening for early March. Lucas had promised to stay with Haley during her shift, but he had a life too and needed to leave at 6 to pick up Brooke for their date. He snapped his head to the side, breaking his train of thought, when he heard a loud screech. Turning, he was immediately grabbed from behind by two sets of strong arms. He attempted to fight them off and was able to make solid contact with one of their faces, but after exchanging a few blows, the one behind him pulled out a knife, stepping up and holding it to his throat. He tried kicking backward, but his assailant tightened his hold, pressing the knife closer and drawing blood to him to show they were serious. He realized it was futile to fight and stopped fighting as they slid a zip tie over his wrists, binding his hands behind his back. One of the men then released him and opened a car door while the other shoved him inside where he fell, unable to brace himself. He struggled to get upright and adjust to the dark interior.

"Did you really think you could avoid me?" a voice laughed from the other side of the car, causing Nathan's head to snap up. "How absurd. Of course it was amusing watching you try."

"What do you want?" Nathan asked, trying to keep some feeling in his hands. If he found a way to get loose, he'd need to be able to use them.

"I think you know," Daunte smiled. "I've been told the Tree Hill Ravens have become big favorites to win this year's state title now that they have their star Nathan Scott back in the lineup."

"That's because it's true," Nathan said. "Pontiac doesn't have a chance."

"That's where you're wrong," Daunte said, leaning forward and looking right into Nathan's eyes. "They are going to have more than a chance, because you're going to make it so."

"You're crazy," Nathan said, his hands once again working to try and get loose. The zip ties were digging into his skin and he could feel blood dripping on his hands, but they weren't getting any looser. "I'm not going to throw the game."

"Such a pity that you would put a basketball game above your family's safety," Daunte said, shaking his head and calmly taking drink. "I thought you were better than that... I thought you cared about your wife and kid."

"Leave them out of it. They don't have anything to do with this," Nathan said, his heart beating feverishly. He took a few deep breaths, knowing he had to try to keep himself calm. He could feel the cut on his neck bleeding and the blood running down his chest as he fought to even out his breathing.

"Unfortunately, they do," Daunte said. "You know, when I first picked you I thought it would be easy to find something to hold over your head. You are after all Dan Scott's son. Then you got in that accident and I had to scramble to change my plans. Damien West was an easy target, but unfortunately he was a loose cannon and not nearly smart or talented enough to do everything I needed from him. When you came back, I decided to go back to my original target, but couldn't find anything to blackmail you with."

"That's because I haven't done anything wrong. Just let me go and I won't tell anyone. We can pretend this never happened," Nathan tried.

"It wouldn't matter if you told," Daunte laughed. "This thing is bigger than either one of us and the cops won't do a thing to stop it. They make too much off looking the other way."

"You don't have to do this, you can just change your plan..."

"No, it's too late for that. My bosses are insisting I find a way to get them the money I promised and you're the only one that can deliver it for me," Daunte said. "Don't worry hotshot...your wife and kid will be perfectly safe as long as you do as you're told."

"We've worked too hard for this. I can't let my team down...my coach...I can't do what you're asking," Nathan protested.

"You'd rather let your wife down? Such a pretty girl...It would be a shame if something happened to her." Nathan bit his tongue, drawing blood. He wanted to hit the man across from him, but he needed to watch what he said. His bonds weren't any closer to giving and his hands had lost feeling. All he could do was make sure he didn't give them a reason to kill him. He looked down, frustrated at being so helpless. Daunte pulled Nathan's head back by his hair, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You're going to lose that game, and you're going to make it look realistic. All of our lives depend on it."

Daunte hit his hand on the glass separating the front of the limo from the back and told the driver to slow down. "I think our boy understands what we need him to do. I have faith he won't let us down."

Nathan could feel the car start to slow, but was surprised when the other man, who had been sitting silently in the back with them, made his presence known by pushing the door open. Before Nathan could even realize what was happening he was shoved from the moving car, his body scraping against the asphalt of the shoulder before tumbling down a steep embankment. The last thought to go through his head before it all went black was that he hoped Lucas hadn't left Haley alone.

* * *

Haley looked at the clock again before going over to talk to Lucas. Nathan should have been there by then and she was starting to worry.

"I can't believe he's late," Lucas said in frustration. "He knew I needed to leave at 6 so I could get Brooke to the show on time."

"Something's not right," Haley said. "This isn't like him."

"Of course it is," Lucas argued. "He gets caught up playing and loses track of the time."

"Maybe he does sometimes, but you know how worried he's been lately. He barely lets me out of his sight. He is way more likely to be early than late," Haley said, continuously wiping the counter. "I'm afraid something happened."

"Like what?" Lucas asked. "He's been really careful. We all have"

"He's still not answering his cell phone or responding to messages," Haley said, checking her phone and putting it back in her pocket. "I think you should go see if you can find him."

"If there's a chance there's danger, then that's all the more reason for me not to go," Lucas told her. "He'd kill me if I left you to look for him."

"Then we should call Dan or Deb," Haley said, pleading with her best friend. "He's over a half hour late Luke. He would have been here if there was any way he could."

Lucas sighed, knowing his best friend was probably right. There was no way that Nathan would have missed picking her up if he could help it and if something normal came up, he'd have called. "I'm going to step outside for a minute to call Dan. I'll be right back."

Haley nodded. There were only a couple customers left so she checked on them and wiped down the remaining tables for closing. She was nervous and needed something to occupy her time so she checked all the salt and pepper shakers and then the ketchup bottles as well. She heard a noise and quickly looked up, hoping to see her husband walking through the door but it was Peyton instead.

"Hey," she said, taking a seat at the counter, "I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you."

"Uh, yeah...sure," Haley said absentmindedly, "What did you want to talk about?"

"So you know how you played a couple new songs at Tric a couple weeks ago?" Peyton asked.

"Um, yeah...yeah of course," Haley said, her mind still half on her missing husband. "What about it?"

"Well apparently someone put a video on the internet and I got a call from a record producer last night asking about you," Peyton told him.

"I'm not interested," Haley told her automatically. "I had a record deal if I'd wanted it but recording comes with touring and I won't do that, especially now with the pregnancy."

"Well, I told him that," Peyton said, "but in this case, there wouldn't be any touring necessary. They want to use your song in a movie. You would record it and they'd use it. No touring or promotion necessary, but you'd still get credit and of course they'd pay you for it."

Haley was taken aback, she hadn't even thought about the possibility of something like this. "Wow," she said, "I mean, I'd definitely consider it."

"Here's the guy's number," Peyton said. "I thought you'd want to at least get all the details before you made a decision. He said to give him a call any time."

"Thanks," Haley said, taking the paper, "I'll give him a call."

"What's going on?" Peyton asked after a minute, "you're acting weird and watching the clock. Luke was outside pacing and talking on his cell phone which is especially odd since it's still raining."

"Nathan was supposed to be here, but he's late and we don't know where he is," Haley explained.

"He's not always the most prompt guy," Peyton started before Haley cut her off.

"He wouldn't be late tonight. He's been extra protective since I got pregnant and even worse lately," Haley said. "Something is wrong. I can feel it."

* * *

"Yeah, we were concerned when he didn't show up on time. I tried to keep her from worrying, but I just came outside to call you and found his car parked just a little ways down the road with no sign of him. I'm starting to think Haley is right and something bad happened," Lucas said into the phone.

Dan sighed, "I'll head out and see if I can find him and I'll call the cops and see if they can keep a lookout too. He probably just lost track of time and he'll show up soon."

"There isn't anywhere else around here for him to go and he wouldn't have just taken a walk when he's been trying so hard to be careful," Lucas pointed out.

"I know," Dan admitted, his voice full of concern, "just take care of Haley and try to stay positive. As bad as it sounds, just remember that he isn't any good to Daunte if he can't play Saturday."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep her calm," Lucas said, "but I'll do my best."

"So will I," Dan said. "I'll let you know if there's any news."

* * *

Dan was driving slowly down the back roads around the outskirts of town, knowing that the cops on duty were keeping an eye out for his missing son as well. "Where are you Nathan?" he asked as he carefully scanned the side of the road. "I already lost my brother this year, I can't lose my son too."

He looked at the clock and realized he'd been doing this for almost an hour and there was still no news or sign of his son. Coming to an intersection he decided to turn left and hadn't gotten very far before he saw a glimpse of white in his headlights. Hitting the brakes, he stopped the car to find his son, battered and bruised but very much alive stumbling down the side of the road.

"Thank God," Dan said, parking and rushing to hug him, only to notice that Nathan's hands were still tied behind his back. He went back to his car and got his pocket knife out of the glove compartment before coming back. "What happened to you?"

"Daunte and a couple guys jumped me... just before I reached the cafe," Nathan said, tears filling his eyes as the first bits of feeling and then intense pain filled his now freed arms. "I umm..."

"Let's get you in the car," Dan said, noticing his son was soaked and shaking. He went around to the back and grabbed a blanket, carefully wrapping it around the younger man, "You're freezing."

Nathan nodded and managed to climb into the car, groaning at the movement as he swung his legs up. He continually flexed his fist, trying to regain control of his arm and hand muscles. "Thanks."

"I should call Lucas and then take you home," Dan said, "He and Haley are very worried about you."

"Can you take me home with you instead?" Nathan asked, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I don't want Haley to see me like this," he trying to adjust his body to get more comfortable, "Besides, we need to talk."

They drove to the beach house in silence and when they reached it, Dan helped his son up the stairs and then left Nathan for a few minutes. "Here's a towel and some clothes you left here," Dan said as he handed the items to his son. "You should probably take a shower."

Nathan nodded and headed for the bathroom, glad that he'd chosen a button down shirt that morning because he didn't think he could have gotten his arms up over his head. He looked in the mirror and saw his split lip and black eye before moving down to the scrapes on his arms and the dark bruise forming over his ribs. He actually thought he probably still looked better than he felt which caused a painful chuckle. He reached into the medicine cabinet and took a couple ibruprphin and then finished disrobing and stepped into the shower. The water stung his cuts and scrapes, but the heat felt wonderful after over an hour of being wet and muddy in the cool night air. He didn't try to wash his hair, glad he had chosen to keep it a little shorter than normal, but when the mud was gone and the water started to cool he climbed out and carefully dried off. He managed to slide on his sweatpants, but decided against even trying the t-shirt and headed shirtless out the living room.

Dan was standing at the bar fixing himself a drink when Nathan returned. He turned and looked at his son before turning back and pouring another drink. "You look like you could use this," Dan said, handing one of the glasses to Nathan.

Nathan stood there and took a drink, his father taking in the now clean version of his son's injuries. "We should probably get those ribs looked at," Dan said, coming over and trying to be gentle as he checked them. "They could be cracked."

"Just wrap them. They don't feel broken. I should know," he joked weakly. "They can't do anything for them anyway."

Dan nodded and grabbed the first aid kit he'd retrieved while Nathan was showering. Taking out a piece of wrap, he had Nathan raise his arms and place them on his shoulders as he carefully wrapped around his chest. "It's been a long time since I've bandaged your cuts and scrapes," Dan said, breaking the silence. "I think the last time was when you were 6 or 7."

"I tried to make a big jump on my bike because that tall kid Kevin that had been picking on Tim and me dared me to," Nathan remembered. "I made the jump, but there wasn't much room to turn afterword and I wiped out. Mom was gone somewhere and I was afraid you'd be mad, but you picked me up and set me on the counter and bandaged me all up. Then you told me you were proud of me for not backing down from the bully."

"You were always fearless," Dan said. "I'm actually amazed you didn't get hurt more often. You've always had so much courage."

"Thanks," Nathan said, wincing as Dan finished the job. "It was a lot easier to be courageous when I was a kid. It's a lot different when you have other people to worry about...people that depend on you."

Dan nodded in agreement, "So you going to tell me what happened?" he asked as he started working on making sure all the dirt and gravel was removed from Nathan's arm. "I'm assuming it was Daunte?"

Nathan nodded his head. "They grabbed me outside the cafe. I tried to fight it obviously," he said, gesturing to his body, "but there were two of them and one of them had a knife."

Dan stopped and looked back up at his son, taking a deep breath. "Sorry," he said. "They must be pretty desperate. I had hoped they wouldn't take it this far."

Dan finished with his arm and Nathan slipped on a zip up sweatshirt, skipping the undershirt, as he told his father the rest of what happened. "When I came to, I was stuck in the mud and without the use of my arms, it took me a while to get up and get back up on the road. I'd only been walking about 10 minutes before you found me. Thanks for that by the way. I don't think I could have walked that far in this condition."

"I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner," Dan said, sitting on the couch. "I'd almost given up when I finally saw you."

"What am I going to do Dad? He's not going to back down from this and I can't put Haley and the baby in danger," Nathan said, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if I have a choice anymore..."

The door opened and Deb, Haley, and Lucas came walking in. "Sorry," Dan said, "I called to tell them you were okay but they insisted on seeing for themselves."

"Oh my... " Haley said, tears falling from her eyes as she took him in before rushing to his side. "What happened to you?"

"I'm all right, just sore," he said, eyeing his father over her shoulder. "I'm sure it looks worse than it is."

Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, causing Nathan to wince, but he remained silent. He understood her need to feel connected to him at the moment, he felt the same. "Was it Daunte?" she finally asked when she pulled back.

Nathan nodded and after the others gathered around, he caught them up to speed with an edited version of what happened, ending with them "letting him out and making him walk home."

Dan arched an eyebrow at him, but remained silent. He knew his son was purposely trying not to worry his wife too much. She was stressed enough as it was.

"We need to go to the cops," Lucas said, sticking his hands in his pockets and beginning to pace. "We can't handle this ourselves."

"You heard what he said about the police," Dan pointed out. "I know there are some shady things going on with the department. We're trying to get it cleaned up, but none of them will rat on each other and it's been virtually impossible so far to find any real evidence. In fact, they are supposed to be investigating this guy, but can't seem to nail him. I guess we know why."

"We could go to the FBI," Deb said, joining the conversation. "I'm guessing if this operation is as big as Daunte claims, they are probably already aware of it."

"Usually this kind of thing is more than just gambling and money lending," Dan agreed, "but you can't just walk in there and ask them for help."

"You can if you know the right people," Deb said, standing up. "I might be able to help there."

"You know people in the FBI?" Dan asked skeptically.

"I didn't just shmooze with bored wives all those years," Deb pointed out. "I met a lot of important people through my work and got to know some of them pretty well. Let me make a couple calls."

She stepped out of the room and Haley went to the kitchen and returned with ice for Nathan's eye. "Whatever we decide," Nathan said, taking hold of her hand, "I think you should go stay with your parents until this is over. You've been missing them and it would get you out of the line of fire. Where are they anyway?"

"I think they're in Richmond visiting Matt," she told him, "but I have no desire to go to them no matter where they are. I want to be here with you... that's where I belong. You shouldn't have to face this by yourself."

"I'm not by myself," Nathan smiled softly. "Thanks to you I have a brother and my parents are actually acting like my parents. I don't have to be alone, but I do have to worry about you. I know you want to be strong and stay by my side, but we have to consider the baby too now. I couldn't live with myself if I lost either one of you because I was selfish enough to keep you here with me."

"I don't want to leave you," Haley said, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't want to go hide while you face this."

"I don't want you to go," he admitted, "but if you stay I will worry about you every second and it will take away any possible choices I might have. I need you to do this for me."

Haley nodded, "If you need me to go, I'll go," she said, leaning against his shoulder, "but you have to promise me that you'll be careful. We need you safe too."

Across the room, Lucas and Dan were having their own conversation. "Thanks for finding him," Lucas said. "We were pretty concerned."

"He's my son," Dan said simply, "I know I haven't been the best father to him, and I've been even worse to you, but I'm really trying. I would do anything for either of you. I hope you believe that."

Lucas turned his head, not sure what to believe. He was starting to see why his brother believed that Dan had changed, but he certainly wasn't willing to accept a statement like that at face value. Dan had always been selfish and done what was best for him in the past. He wasn't ready to accept that he could have possibly changed that much in just a few months. They stood in silence for a couple minutes, waiting for Deb to return.

"Do you think there's a way out of this where no one gets hurt?" Lucas asked suddenly, surprising his father.

"No," Dan admitted, "but there might be a way where it's not one of us. We just have to find it."

They watched as Haley buried her head in her husband's chest and cried. "He really loves her," Dan smiled despite the circumstances. "I thought it was just a crush or an infatuation and I was so caught up in what a mistake it was to get married so young and what it could mean for his basketball future that it took me a long time to fully realize that. Frankly, it's amazing that he's even capable of loving the way he does with the example I set for him."

Lucas was about to comment when Deb walked back into the room and all four sets of eyes went to her, "I can't guarantee anything will come of it, but I got us a meeting tomorrow morning."


	38. Chapter 38

In honor of Father's Day, I made sure we get a little of Daddy Nathan in this chapter.

Ch 38

"You still awake baby?" Nathan asked, smoothing Haley's hair away from her face as she lay against his chest. They'd been lying in bed for the last hour but he hadn't been able to relax enough to doze off and he was pretty sure his wife hadn't either.

"I don't want to go to sleep," she admitted quietly. "I don't want to waste any of the time I have before I leave."

"You're pregnant and you have a long drive tomorrow," he reminded her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Plus you've been through so much lately. You need your rest."

"I need you," she said, leaning up and pressing kisses against his neck.

"Hales," Nathan said, groaning as her hand moved to his waistband and slid underneath, "we... should...uh..."

"Stop?" Haley grinned, knowing that wasn't what he really wanted.

"Sleep," he said, trying to stay under control. "We should sleep."

"Go ahead," she said, sliding her hand down further and wrapping her hand around him, "I'm not tired."

"You're killing me babe," he gasped as she started to move her hand up and down, slowly stroking him. "It's really late and..."

"I promise I'll rest after, but I need this Nathan," Haley said, moving to kiss the scrapes on his arm, then the bruise around his eye before moving on to his lips,. "I know you're probably in pain, but I need to feel you. Let me make love to you."

"I need you too," Nathan responded with a sigh, helping her take off his boxers before she pulled her tank top off over her head and slid off her own underwear. She didn't waste any time with foreplay, she was already aroused and so was he, so she moved over top of him and slid down on him until he was firmly seated inside her. She held still for a moment, relishing the fullness of him filling her, the intense connection they still felt every time they joined together. She leaned over so she could reach his lips and kissed him again before she started to move, her pace slow and steady as she tried to keep the feelings from overwhelming her too fast. She knew it would be a while before they'd be able to be together like this again and she wanted the feeling to last as long as possible. Eventually, the sensations overwhelmed her and she came, her husband right behind her.

She collapsed against his chest, her tears flowing now from the pent up emotions of the night and soaking his bandages . "I was so worried about you," she said, wiping at her wet cheeks. "I knew something was wrong and I...I just...I can't imagine a world without you in it."

"It's okay baby," Nathan said, holding her to his chest as she cried and rubbing her back rhythmically. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that Nathan. We thought we were being careful before and look what happened tonight," she said, sitting back slightly and looking into his eyes. "I'm so scared for you."

"I know we underestimated them, but I won't make that mistake again," Nathan told her. "There is nothing in the world that is going to keep me from being here for you and our baby."

* * *

Nathan, Haley, and Dan sat waiting for Deb and her friend to arrive for their meeting. It had been decided that instead of all of them traipsing to his office in Charlotte, he would come to them instead. It would look a lot less incriminating if Daunte and his people were watching as they believed.

"Thank you for doing this for me Hales," Nathan told his wife as they sat together waiting, "I need you to be as safe as possible. I know I can trust Matt and your dad to help with that." She nodded, snuggling even closer to his side. She had been unusually quiet since they woke up that morning and he knew she was still upset. "You know I don't want to be apart from you either," he continued, "but at least it should only be for a few days."

"I hope so," she said quietly, "I don't like any of this and I don't like the idea of being away from you when you might need me."

"I know you don't," Nathan said, "I don't either, but our first priority has to be to protect the baby and I think this is the best way to do that."

"Maybe I'll feel better if this Kyle guy can help us come up with a plan," she told him.

"They're here," Dan said from the window where he'd been watching. "What the hell does that jerk think he's doing?"

Nathan stood and joined him at the window where he watched a very tall, thirty something man with dark hair walking up the sidewalk with his arm around Deb. He was wearing khakis and a black polo like he'd just come from the country club, but he could tell from the intensity of the man's bearing and his alertness that he was the FBI agent that was coming to talk with them.

"How long has this been going on?" Dan asked as soon as they walked in the door, startling the pair. "Did you at least wait until we were divorced this time?"

"Cut the crap Dan," Deb said, embarrassed at his outburst. "We thought it would help cover up who he is if he pretended to be a date or close friend. There is nothing going on between us."

"Not from lack of trying on my part," Kyle winked at her before smiling at the others. "Hi, I'm FBI Special Agent Kyle Kage."

Nathan walked over to introduce himself, but was surprised when the agent beat him to it. "You must be Nathan," he said, stepping forward to shake hands. "I'm glad to meet you, although I wish it were under different circumstances. Your mom has told me so much about you and I've heard some pretty impressive things about you as a basketball player as well. "

"Thanks," Nathan said, taken off guard but still shaking the man's hand.

" You know, I was a pretty good player in my day. I actually got drafted in the second round after college, but it was a long shot to make the team and I decided to go to the FBI academy instead," Kyle said, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "It's been extremely rewarding, but it doesn't pay nearly as well."

"Maybe we could talk sometime," Nathan said, liking the man immediately. "I'm sure you have some pretty good stories."

"I hear you're headed to Duke," Kyle said, "I'm sure you'll have some of your own pretty soon."

Dan cleared his throat, drawing attention to the other occupants of the room.

"Sorry Kyle, " Deb said, stepping forward and leading the way further into the room, "I should have made introductions. You've met my son, this is my ex-husband Dan Scott, and this young lady over here is my daughter-in-law Haley."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kyle said, moving over to Haley and lifting her outstretched hand to his lips. "Deb failed to inform me of your beauty. No wonder Nathan snatched you up so quickly."

Haley smiled and blushed, pulling her hand back shyly. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I hate to cut this little courting ritual short," Dan snapped, stepping forward, "but shouldn't we talk about what you actually came here for? My family's lives are at risk. You can flirt some other time."

Kyle straightened and turned to Dan, his entire demeanor changing from that of a southern gentleman to a no nonsense agent. "Dan," he said, nodding but not extending a hand. "Let's all take a seat and Nathan can tell me what has been happening."

Nathan sat back down by his wife and Deb and Dan took places on the other couch, allowing Kyle to have the chair. He pulled a small notebook out and prepared to take notes. "Deb told me some of it, but I want to hear it all from you Nathan. Tell me every detail you can remember, no matter how small."

Nathan reached over and took his wife's hand in his own, setting their entwined hands on top of his thigh and squeezing them before beginning, "The first time I met Daunte was at my father's car dealership..."

* * *

Deb and Haley returned to the den from the kitchen carrying 5 glasses of lemonade. Kyle had needed to take a phone call and they had all needed a break after listening to Nathan tell all the details he could remember about each encounter he'd had with Daunte and then answering all the agent's questions.

Haley handed Dan a glass and then took one over to Nathan. "You doing okay?" she asked him, kneeling down in front of him to draw his eyes. Her heart was breaking as she looked at him. He had beaten everything that had been thrown at him in his life, but this time he already looked defeated.

"Yeah," he said, pulling her up to sit next to him. "Just frustrated that all this is happening to us."

"It's not your fault Nathan. No matter what happens, you have to remember that," Haley said, looking him in the eye. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Kyle walked back into the room, folding up his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"Sorry about the interruption. As I was about to say, I pulled the file and that was another agent who has been working on the case. These guys are slippery. They have a full legal team standing by at all times and right now, we don't have any proof they did anything other than rough Nathan up a little. Have you had any luck finding this Damien guy?" Kyle asked.

Dan shook his head. "My guy has had a few leads, but they've all dried up. He's still looking though. We do know there was a break in at his house last night so I don't think we're the only ones on his trail."

"We need to keep looking. It sounds like he worked with them for a while and he might know enough to help us, or at least the two of you testifying together might be enough to get some warrants issued," Kyle told them. "I hate to say this, but with an organization like this, the bureau isn't going to make a move on lowlife bookies unless they can get them for something else as well. They are going to want to take down at least some of the higher ups to make it worth tipping their hand."

"Are we sure Damien would even help us? I mean, he isn't the most trustworthy guy and he can't stand either of you," Haley said, pointing to her husband and father in law. "Considering what happened after the last game he probably hates us as much as Daunte."

"He's an ass," Nathan said, "but I knew him pretty well at High Flyers. He isn't the kind of guy to do the stuff he's been doing. Either Daunte has an even bigger hold on him than we know, or there's something else in play too."

"So what do we do?" Dan asked. "We have less than a week until the game. We may or may not be able to find West and even if we do there is no guarantee that he'll have the information we need or be willing to give it to us."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but for now at least Nathan needs to play along and make it look like he plans to do what they are asking of him," Kyle told them. "The danger level increases exponentially if they even suspect you are planning on crossing them."

"You can't actually be saying he might need to go through with this," Dan argued. "That's totally unacceptable. We could have figured that out ourselves."

"We're going to do our best to make sure it doesn't get that far," Kyle maintained his calm, "but it's a possibility that may be the only way to ensure their safety."

"I want Haley to go stay with her family," Nathan said, "I'll do whatever you think is best for me, but I want her out of harm's way."

"I understand how you feel, but that's not a good idea," Kyle told them. "If they see that she left, they are going to assume you don't plan to go through with it. That would put both of you in more danger."

"She's pregnant," Nathan said, standing up and starting to pace. "I'm not taking any chances that something will happen to her."

"You have no way of knowing that they won't find her if you send her away. If they get nervous, she'll be in even more danger because they'll feel the need to prove to you that they mean business," Kyle argued. "I know all of your instincts are screaming to get her to safety, but I really think it would be best for her to stay put. You don't want to give them any reason to doubt you."

"I want to stay," Haley said, standing up and walking over to her husband. She pulled him away from the others and wrapped her arms around his waist for a moment, feeling him squeeze her closer. She listened to his heartbeat for a moment and enjoyed their closeness before she put her hand on his chest and leaned slightly away from him. "You know I'm as worried about our baby as you are, but I'm not willing to put you in more danger for the chance that I might be safer. We have made it through everything that's been thrown at us because we have stuck together. I don't think we should change that now."

"I understand that, but the thought of something happening to you makes me crazy," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I feel the same way," Haley told him. "I don't want to be away from you, especially while you're in danger."

Nathan looked down at his wife and as always his heart skipped a beat. It felt like he'd been in love with her all his life, like he hadn't even truly been alive until she came into his world and turned it upside down. He was willing to sacrifice his safety, even his life to keep her and their baby safe, but he knew that she wouldn't agree to it. Her bravery and loyalty were two of the things he most loved and admired about her.

"Do you promise to do whatever we ask of you?" Nathan asked. "If we tell you to run or hide, I need to know that you will do it, without hesitation. I hope to God that nothing happens where it will matter, but I want your promise that you will take care of yourself and our baby first."

"I promise," Haley told him, "I trust you to keep me safe."

Nathan sighed, knowing that he couldn't send her away against her wishes and the advice they'd been given. "I hope I can live up to your faith in me."

They stood there for another minute before walking back to join the others. "I guess she's staying," Nathan said, sitting down and pulling her to sit across his lap. "Now how are we going to keep her safe?"

* * *

Nathan was outside sitting on the bench spinning a basketball in his hands when his father approached him. "How you holding up?"

"I don't know," Nathan said. "I was sitting here wondering if all this crap isn't some sort of cosmic payback for what an ass I was... and then I think that if it is, it really sucks that Haley is paying for it too. What did she ever do to be put in this situation besides love me?"

"I don't believe in karma or whatever," Dan said, sitting down next to him. "Neither of you deserve any of the stuff that's been thrown at you, but that's life. What matters is how you handle it."

"I'd feel a lot better if I knew she was safe," Nathan told him. "I'm scared to death that something is going to happen to her."

"At least if she's here there are things we can do to protect them," Dan pointed out. "If she was 4 hours away and in danger, you'd be helpless."

"I feel that way anyway," Nathan said, standing up. "What if the FBI don't find what they need Dad? Am I really going to throw the game? I don't know if I can."

"As much as it pains me to say it, if it comes down to a choice between the game or your family's safety, I'm sure you'll find the strength to go through with it. We just need to pray and do everything we can to make sure that it doesn't come to that."

"It means a lot to have your help," Nathan told him. "You've really been great."

"I hate that I can't make this go away for you Nate," Dan said, standing and patting him on the back, "but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you and your family safe."

* * *

"Do we really have to go today?" Nathan asked as he got out of bed. "I still don't like the idea of you going to school, especially since I can't be with you most of the day."

"Kyle told us to keep our routine as normal as possible," Haley reminded him as she stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. "We stayed home yesterday..."

"And it was great," Nathan reminded her, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his hands on her baby bump that was starting to become noticeable. "We stayed in here all day and shut out the rest of the world. It was just us and for one day I could pretend that our lives aren't falling apart around us."

"It was wonderful," Haley told him, "but we have to face the real world. We can't just hide in here forever."

"I can think of a lot worse ways to live my life than locked up in a big bedroom with my very sexy wife," Nathan teased. "I'm sure my mom would bring us food."

"As heavenly as that sounds," Haley laughed, "you know we can't do that."

"I'm just so scared Hales..." Nathan started before his wife cut him off.

"Did you feel that?" she squealed excitedly.

"What?" Nathan asked, "are you okay?"

"The baby just kicked," Haley grinned, "so far it's just been mostly little movements, but that one was stronger." She took his right hand and moved it down lower, hoping the baby would repeat the movement.

He held his hand there for a couple of minutes, "I still don't feel any...woah," he said, a laugh bursting through as he finally felt the movement against his hand. "I felt that. That's our baby."

He turned Haley around and wrapped her in his arms, giving her a kiss before kneeling down in front of her, "Hey little one," he said, "I'm your Daddy. I'm sorry for all the stress and craziness, but I swear that I am going to do everything I possibly can to keep you and your mom safe. You just keep growing and we'll take care of things out here."

Haley ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her belly. "I love both of you so much."

"And we love you too Daddy, but you need to get ready or you're going to be late for school," Haley giggled, loving the fact that her husband was so excited over feeling their baby move for the first time. It was just the kind of happy moment he needed right now and she was so glad that their baby had been good enough to provide it for them.

"Yeah...okay..." Nathan said, taking his hands off his wife before grabbing some things and heading into the bathroom to get ready. He gingerly pulled off his shirt, glad he could at least raise his arms now and removed the bandage. Looking at his ribs in the mirror, he decided they still looked the same purple and blue mess, although some of the redness around the outside had lessened. He grabbed a new bandage and took a deep breath. Putting his own bandage on was going to be difficult but he didn't want Haley to see how bad he looked and he didn't think his mom was home to do it for him like she had the day before.

"Nathan!" Haley burst into the room excitedly before stopping as she saw what he was doing. "Oh my," she said, tears springing to her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did," Nathan said reluctantly, "I just didn't show you."

"You said they were sore, you didn't tell me you looked like you'd been hit by a car," Haley argued, stepping forward to look closer. "How did this happen Nathan? It would have taken a lot of punches to make a bruise this size. I thought you said they only got a couple in."

"I...they..." he said, leaning against the counter as he considered what and how much to tell her.

"I want the truth this time," Haley said, forcing him to turn around and look at her before folding her arms over her chest.

Nathan looked into her brown eyes and couldn't lie, "they pushed me from the car while it was still moving." He heard her gasp but continued, knowing it was now or never. "My hands were tied behind my back so I couldn't brace myself and I hit the ground pretty hard."

"Oh Nathan," Haley said, this time crying. "I wish I would have known."

"There's nothing you could have done Hales," he told her, wiping her eyes with his thumbs. "Believe it or not, my Dad did a good job taking care of me before you guys got here. It's just going to take a few days for the scrapes and bruises to clear up."

She nodded, grabbing a tissue off the counter and blowing her nose. "At least let me wrap them for you now."

Nathan nodded, grateful to have her help at least. "Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"What?" Haley responded, concentrating on getting the wrapping just right.

"The phone. You came in here all excited and waving the phone," he reminded her.

"Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot. Your dad called, they found Damien," she told him.

"That's great," Nathan said, trying to hold still when he wanted to celebrate.

"It might be," Haley said, finishing off the wrapping, "but there's a problem. They just brought him into the hospital. He says someone tried to kill him."

"How did we find out so fast?" Nathan asked. "Did my dad have spies at the hospital or something?"

"Well that's the weird thing," Haley said, still not sure how to feel about the news. "He asked to talk to us."


	39. Chapter 39

Hang on, next chapter is the championship game. Thanks for those of you reading and especially those who take the time to review. I enjoy reading them and they help keep me going (even when the characters don't seem to want to do what I tell them). Enjoy.

 **Ch 39**

Haley and Nathan arrived outside of Damien West's room, but before they could enter, Nathan pulled her to the side to sit. "Are you sure you're up to seeing him so soon?" he asked, holding her hand in his own. "I can go in by myself if you want."

"He said he wanted to see both of us," she reminded him. "I'm sure there's a reason for that. Besides, as long as I have you by my side, I'll be okay."

They knocked on the door and opened it, surprised to see that Damien had bandages covering a large portion of his face and body.

"Not a good look is it?" Damien asked as they walked in, his voice scratchy. "Those bastards tried to burn me alive."

"Daunte?" Nathan asked, stepping closer to the bed while stayed behind him, not wanting to get too close.

"and his goons," Damien added. "It was sheer luck that I survived. One of my friends happened to drive by and see the smoke. He called 911 and came in and pulled me out."

"I'm glad he was there," Nathan told him honestly.

Damien scoffed, causing a coughing fit. "I'm sure."

"What?" Nathan asked, "We've never been friends and I hate what you did to my wife, but I don't wish you dead. No one deserves to die like that."

Damien laughed mockingly, "We're going to kiss and make up now too I suppose."

"I don't get you man," Nathan said in frustration. "I never did anything to you for you hate me so much."

"You didn't do anything to me? You were the golden child. Everyone talked about how great you were, how good looking, how you were a hero. You got the girls, the press, and the scholarship offer to Duke. Hell, my own coach complained for 2 years that you turned down their offer to play for us," Damien argued, his raised voice leading to another coughing fit. "You had everything and you were willing to throw it away for a girl. I hated you for that."

"You act like I had the perfect life," Nathan started to argue when he felt Haley step up behind him and put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her pleading face and calmed himself. His past wasn't important right now and if he wanted Damien's help, he had to control his temper. He took a couple deep breaths and looked back at his rival. "Why did you want to see us?"

"Because no matter how I feel about you, what I did was wrong and I wanted to apologize," Daunte admitted. "Especially to you Haley. I wasn't in my right mind, but there's no excuse for what I did to you. My mother would beat the crap out of me if she knew half of what I've done the last few months."

"So you risked your life to come tell us that?" Nathan asked, his tone skeptical.

"I've been in a drug rehab clinic in Charlotte for the last week and one of the things they preached was to try and make your wrongs right. I came back to try and get my mom and kid brother to safety because our house was broken into. My mom said it was torn apart but they didn't take anything. I knew immediately who it had to be and that I needed to get them away. I sent them off, but I was grabbing a few more things before driving back when Daunte and his goons showed up. They knocked me around a little before tying me up and setting my house on fire."

"So you wanted to warn us?" Haley asked, stepping a little closer.

"He was bragging that he'd gotten to you and that I was worthless to him," Damien said, grimacing as he tried to shift his sore body. "I guess I figured I could apologize and warn you at the same time. Besides, I like the idea of screwing him over."

"Would you be willing to work with the FBI?" Nathan asked, "he's trying to make me throw the championship game."

"Why should I put myself at more risk to help you?" Damien asked him. "You've completely screwed over my life since the before I even met you."

"Because your life is already in danger," Haley reminded him, but he waved it off. "I could run away and he'd never find me. I'm not nearly as dumb as he thinks I am, especially when I'm clean."

"Because," Nathan said, stepping forward. "They're threatening Haley and our baby."

"You're pregnant?" Damien asked in surprise, looking at Haley. "Oh God, I wouldn't have ever even looked funny at you if I'd known, no matter what they said."

"I may not like you, but I know you would never put an innocent child at risk and you'd never want a baby to lose their father either," Nathan pointed out. "I remember how upset you were when your sister's boyfriend left her and their little girl. You ranted for weeks about your niece needing her dad."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Damien asked, getting agitated. He was supposed to warn them and apologize then get out of here and disappear. He didn't like the idea of helping his nemesis. "You'd say anything to get me to do what you wanted and I've been pushed around enough lately."

Haley lifted her shirt higher, showing off her newly noticeable bump. Nathan put his arm around her and pulled her close as she buried her head into his chest. It had to be hard for her to stand so calmly in front of the person that had attacked her not long ago. Sometimes her bravery astounded him.

Damien nodded and then closed his eyes for a while and Nathan wondered maybe he'd gone to sleep, but he finally opened them again. "All right, I'll help. But it's not for you Scott, it's for your wife and kid," he sighed. "Who do I have to talk to?"

* * *

Kyle arrived at the Scott house that evening looking tired, but hopeful. "Damien West is a lot smarter than they gave him credit for. He kept a lot of records and even took some pictures. Apparently once they started to blackmail him, he decided to make sure that if he went down, he took them with him."

"So do we have enough to put them away now?" Deb asked, this was almost too good to be true.

"Not yet," Kyle said, his tone apologetic as he sent her a soft smile. "We have to check some stuff, figure out how things connect, and hope we can get warrants for the rest of what we need. He gave us a lot of information that we didn't have before, but some of it isn't admissible and some of it won't be any good without additional proof."

"So I'm still screwed," Nathan said, standing up and walking over to the window. "That's just great."

"Not necessarily," Kyle said, "West was able to give us more than we had even hoped. It's just going to be a matter of how quickly we can substantiate it. We can't make any moves until we have a solid case. If they know we're coming, we'll never get the rest of the proof we need and we'll never be able to round them up to arrest them."

"So how long will that take?" Haley asked. "I mean we only have 4 days before Nathan has to play."

"I'm not going to lie to you," Kyle said, resting his elbows on his knees in front of him. "It could take days...or it could take months. There are so many variables that come into play that I honestly can't predict which way it will go. I'm sorry I don't have better news, but it's the way the system works."

Nathan started pacing, his mind running through a million different scenarios of what he could and should do. He absolutely didn't want to throw the game, but how could he even consider putting one game, even one scholarship, above his family's safety.

"Okay, so what did West say?" Dan asked. He could see how frustrated his son was but they couldn't give up. There had to be a way to get this over with in time. "How deep was Damien in? Maybe we can figure out how to speed this process up."

"Apparently, he started taking amphetamines to give him more energy and boost his on court performance. It helped for a while, but then he needed more and more to get the same effect. After a while got in financial trouble with his dealer who suggested he meet up with Daunte to help get squared up. Daunte ended up holding the drug use and addiction over his head and forcing him to do some things like stealing and dealing drugs before eventually he used all of it to make him shave points off two of his tournament games. Unfortunately for him, they wanted him to win the game against you guys and when he couldn't pull it off, they told him to get at you any way he could and he thought Haley was the easiest way. He thinks they were hoping that you would do something in retaliation to get yourself in trouble and give them an easier way to control you."

Nathan looked at his father, remembering beating on Damien before he had stopped him. He'd started to play right into their hands. He shook his head, "Amphetamines could definitely have caused the weird behavior," Nathan said, sending a look to his wife as he remembered how they had affected him and he'd only used them for a week. "He didn't seem high or anything, but definitely didn't seem like himself."

"Apparently he's been using them for several months," Kyle told them, shaking his head. "With the pressure to impress scouts and get a full scholarship to college, the expectations of trying to win a state championship, and trying to be the popular star player, I guess he just didn't believe he could do it without extra help. He's really lucky he didn't overdose and kill himself, especially since he sometimes mixed them with other drugs."

Nathan excused himself then and Haley followed, standing off to the side and observing as he sat on the bench outside and stared at his basketball hoop. She knew he was upset and she wanted to comfort him, but at the moment he looked like he needed space.

"That could have been me...It was me..." he finally said, surprising her. She hadn't even realized he knew she'd followed. "I started playing basketball when I was 2 years old and my dad handed me a ball. Since then it's been my life, my obsession and sometimes enemy, yet also my joy and escape..." he sighed. "When he was describing Damien and the pressure he was under, it was like he was describing me... the way I was before. For a long time I thought the game was all I had, and I would have done anything to keep playing it... to ensure I didn't lose it... because it was my whole life and I couldn't see anything beyond it."

Haley walked over and joined him on the bench, "Nathan..." she began but he kept talking.

"And then I met you and suddenly there was something else in my life...someone. For the first time I had other things in my life worth loving and protecting. I finally felt like I had something else worth living...fighting for," he finally looked up into her eyes. "I've told you before that you saved my life Hales, and I meant it. Without you, I could so easily have ended up like Damien or worse."

"You're stronger than that and you would have figured it out even without my help," Haley argued.

Nathan shook his head, "I love how you believe in me Hales, it makes me love you even more, but I know that's not true. I was standing in there thinking that depending on what happens on Saturday, I could still end up losing my scholarship..."

Haley tried to interrupt him, to reassure him that wouldn't happen, but he shook his head and continued. "It might happen Haley, and I realized that as much as I don't want to lose basketball... as much as it would hurt... I could actually go on living and still find a way to be happy, because of you. You and our baby are the most important things in my life."

"You aren't going to lose basketball," she told him, leaning against his shoulder.

"I might..."

"You won't," she said, her tone brooking no argument, "but if you did, you'd still be the best part of my life. You'd still be the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with. We," she placed his hand over her belly, "wouldn't love you any less."

Nathan placed his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I needed to hear that," he whispered, going back to staring at the hoop. They sat like that for several minutes before Haley felt a shift in her husband's position. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No...No..." he answered, pulling her even closer. "I was just thinking that I should have seen the signs and tried to help him. I lived across the hall from him for 3 months and I was so caught up in my own issues and anger that I didn't even make an attempt to see that he was going through stuff of his own."

"You didn't know him that well," Haley pointed out. "You had barely met him before camp so it would have been hard to notice any differences..."

"But when I think back there were signs," Nathan said. "Tony was my roommate and he tried to tell me that I shouldn't let Damien get to me, that he had his own issues and only poked at me to help make himself feel better. I should have listened, but he was so damn good at pushing my buttons and making me want to beat the crap out of him, that I never took the time to see past what he wanted us to all see."

"You can't blame yourself Nathan," Haley told him, placing a kiss on his jaw. "You said yourself he didn't want you to see."

"I know," he whispered, "I was just thinking that over the last year I've gone through a lot, but I've always had someone there for me. You...Lucas...Cooper...Tony...now even my Mom and Dad are being great. It don't think he has people like that except his mom."

"Maybe we can help him," Haley said. Nathan looked down at her skeptically, "I'm not saying I want to be best friends or anything, but maybe we could at least help him get started on whatever it is he chooses to do."

"Just when I think you can't surprise me, you amaze me even more Hales," Nathan smiled. "We'll have to think about it."

"You ready to go back in?" she asked, noticing it was starting to get chilly.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," he told her. "Go make yourself some hot chocolate. You look cold."

She nodded and headed back in the house, watching through the window as her husband stood with his hands in his pockets, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Is he okay?" Deb asked, coming up behind her.

"He will be," Haley responded, turning to look at the woman she had become so close to. "We will make sure of it."

* * *

"Look, I thank you for what you're trying to do for Nathan," Dan said, standing up and going over to pour himself a drink, "but that doesn't give you the right to try something with Deb, so you need to get over your little crush."

"You mean the right you gave up by being such a bastard that she divorced you?" Kyle asked, tired of the dirty looks the man had been giving him. "At least I wouldn't hurt her the way you did."

"I know I made a lot of mistakes," Dan said, "but I'm trying to fix them and get my family back. All of my family."

"You know it's not that easy right?" Kyle asked, shaking his head. "You can't change the past."

"I know that, believe me, I wish I could," Dan said, swirling the drink in his glass, "and maybe I'll never get her back, but I'm sure as hell going to try."

"If you really loved her, you'd want her to be happy, no matter who it was with," Kyle pointed out, standing up so he could look down on Dan.

"And I'm sure you mean yourself," Dan said, not backing down.

"Does anyone want Coffee or hot chocolate?" Deb said as she came back into the room, Haley and Nathan following behind her. They couldn't help but notice the tension between the two men, but none of them said anything about it.

"No thanks," Kyle said, turning toward the group, "I need to be going."

"I'll walk you out," Deb told him, grabbing her coat and slipping it on before walking him to the door.

"Things seemed a little tense when I walked in," she started as they headed to his car. "I'm sorry if Dan was being...well...Dan."

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before," he smiled, "he's protective of you."

"More like territorial," Deb lamented, shaking her head. "He doesn't want me, but no one else can have me either."

"I don't think that's true," Kyle said, his hand coming up to brush a stray hair from her face. "He'd have to be crazy not to want you."

"Well, he's been accused of that..." Deb began but her statement was broken off when Kyle leaned down and kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since we met," he told her, "and I'll admit that one of the reasons I came instead of sending someone else was because I hoped that with the divorce I'd have a chance with you, but I don't, do I?"

"What? I mean, I don't know. You caught me by surprise," Deb stumbled, her mind going a million miles an hour trying to process what had just happened. "I didn't know you were serious, I thought you were just flirting."

"I was at first because you were married, but that doesn't mean the feelings weren't there. I really like you Deb and I think we could be great together," Kyle told her. "But only if you're really free."

"Of course I'm free," Deb laughed. "Dan and I are divorced and I haven't even had a single date since then."

"But do you still love him?" he asked, "Because he still loves you."

"That's a bunch of crap. Dan loves himself. I'll admit I'm impressed with how he has turned things around with Nathan and has made an effort with Lucas and Haley as well. They all deserve better than they've been given up until recently..." Deb started to ramble, suddenly nervous. "He doesn't love me. In fact, if you can believe what he says, he never loved me."

"Well that's definitely not true," Kyle pointed out, "I'm pretty good at reading people and I can tell you that for sure, but you still haven't answered my question. Do you love him?"

"I did once," Deb admitted, "and we were good together for a long time before basketball, and work, and money got in the way, but it hasn't been good between us for a long time."

"But do you love him?"

"Why do you keep asking that? You want to know the truth? Not long ago I hated him...I hated him so much I actually tried to kill him," Deb practically yelled, her frustration mounting. "He was a miserable bastard for years and he'd hurt so many people that I couldn't take it anymore. Does that answer your question?"

"Unfortunately, I guess it does," Kyle sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. "You know, you still never gave me a yes or no," he pointed out, opening his car door. "There's a thin line between love and hate Deb. Maybe you should think about that." He kissed her on the cheek and climbed into his car, pulling away and leaving her standing next to the driveway bewildered. What was that man thinking? She didn't love Dan, she couldn't after all the things he'd done, the ways he'd hurt her. Could she?

* * *

"Nathan, come in," Whitey said, sitting up straighter at his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I can't play tomorrow," Nathan said as he walked into his coach's office.

"If this is about your injuries, I've talked to some people and there's a padded vest thing you can wear under your jersey to protect your ribs..."

"That's not it coach," Nathan stopped him before sitting down. "I want you to know that you have been an amazing coach and mentor. I am so grateful for everything you've done for me, and I hate that what I have to say is going to hurt you, there's something you need to know."

* * *

"What did you tell Whitey?" Lucas asked his brother as he walked out of their coaches office Friday morning.

"Pretty much everything," Nathan said, walking with his brother out of the locker room and onto the court. "I waited as long as I could to see if things were going to get done on time, but it doesn't look like it is going to work out that way. He needed to know."

"How did he handle it?" Lucas asked, "I bet he was pissed."

"Yeah, but fortunately not at me," Nathan told him. "I told him I can't play. I've been thinking about it non-stop and I can't go out there and throw that game, but I can't take the chance of playing and winning either. He agrees that's probably the best decision and he's going to use my rib injury as the reason I'm sitting."

"Wow...that's tough. How are they looking, your ribs," Lucas asked as they stretched

"Well, Nathan Scott is currently sporting a bruise that is purple surrounded by lovely shades of green and yellow," Nathan said, pretending to be describing fashion. "It doesn't match most of my wardrobe, but they are the colors of the season..."

Lucas shook his head at his brother, unable to stop himself from chuckling, "I meant the pain," he said, sitting down to stretch his legs.

"They're still pretty sore," Nathan said, "but I'm able to move better. I could barely even lift my arms the first couple of days. Now, I can even shoot halfway decent, but I'm not sure how they'll withstand any kind of contact. They're still awfully sore. That's why coach has kept me out of any scrimmaging this week. Haley just bumped them during the night and my eyes automatically watered from the pain. I guess this is for the best in a way, I'm not sure how well I'd be able to play anyway."

"Look Nate, I'm really sorry..."

"It is what it is Luke," Nathan shrugged, brushing off his brother. "I've accepted it. I have to put my family first."

"So there's nothing new on the Daunte front?" Lucas asked.

"They have a lot of what they need, but they have a couple major pieces missing and without one of those, the judge won't give them the most important warrant," Nathan explained. "He said if they can get hold of that evidence, the rest should go pretty fast, but there's no telling how long it will take to find it, if they ever do."

"How is Haley taking it?" Lucas asked. He knew his best friend was probably scared and worried, about their safety and what it could do to Nathan if they couldn't stop these guys. His whole future could be at risk.

"She's been okay, better than I've been actually. I think she's up to something," Nathan told his brother. "You know how she gets all weird and kind of giggly when she's got an idea or secret she doesn't want you to know about?"

Lucas nodded, knowing exactly the strange behavior Nathan meant. Usually, it meant she was planning some sort of surprise or trick.. Unfortunately for her, she was way too easy to read and they were always able to figure out that she was up to something, even if they didn't know what. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know and she won't tell me," Nathan admitted. "She does promise that it in no way puts her in danger. I'm hoping it's something simple like plans for when Quinn is supposed to come in a couple weeks, but knowing Haley, she's devising some mastermind plot to bring down the whole crime organization herself."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Lucas shrugged. "She's smart enough to do it and if it doesn't put her in danger then why would it matter?

"Because her idea of putting herself in danger and mine are often vastly different," Nathan told him. "I need her to be safe, otherwise this whole thing is for nothing."


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the delay. I wanted to make sure I got this chapter right and ended up having to split it into two chapters because it was getting so long. I apologize now for those of you that aren't big basketball fans. I love it, so I might have gotten a bit carried away on the details.

 **CH 40**

It was 30 minutes until tip-off of the North Carolina Basketball State Championship game and Nathan Scott was sitting in the locker room dressed in his Raven's uniform and warm up for what for he and many of his fellow seniors knew would be the last time. He looked around, taking in the feeling of having his coach and teammates around him; knowing it was the last time this same group would ever be together this way. He could hear the noise from the fans waiting for them to come out and play and he wished he could go out there and battle with this team one more time. They had grown close and come together through their trials during the season, but he knew in just a few minutes Whitey would be telling them that he was sitting the game out and he knew they wouldn't understand. He had accepted that it was what he had to do, that he didn't have any real options, but he still felt like a damned coward.

"All right men," Coach Durham said as he entered the room, drawing all the attention. "This is the game we've been working toward all season. For some of you it will be the last game you ever play, and for others, no matter how many you go on to play, it will always standout as one of the most important. In all of my years of coaching, I have never had a better, stronger group of players and it has been my honor to lead you this year. Pontiac is a tough team, but so are we. We've studied them and we know how to beat them," he said, the team cheering and getting pumped up as he talked. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to do it tonight without Nathan."

The group of players went silent, all of them turning their eyes at their Captain in disbelief except Lucas. His blue eyes when they met his brother's were filled with compassion and understanding. Nathan was their leader, their MVP. How could they go out there and play one of the best teams in the state without him? "You guys have won tournament games without him before, so you know you're capable," Whitey continued, ignoring the reactions of his players who didn't seem to agree with him. "I want you to go out there and give it everything you've got and I guarantee, no matter what happens, we can go home proud of the way we played and hopefully carrying a trophy. Now let's go."

"This is bullshit," one of the players said, causing Nathan to wince.

"Why didn't he tell us he wasn't going to play?" another complained as they followed their coach to toward the court. "Who's going to take his spot?"

"Don't listen to them Nate," Lucas said, hanging back for a moment. "They don't understand right now, but they would be behind you if they knew."

"I know," Nathan said, standing up to follow his brother to the court, "and I'd feel the same way in their place. Hell, I feel the same way right now. This sucks."

They walked together through the tunnel and onto the court, looking around and taking in the thousands of fans packed into NC State's PNC Arena to watch the game. Lucas joined the rest of the team in layup lines while Nathan walked to his coach on the sidelines. "I know this must be killing you," Whitey said, patting his star on the back, "but as hard as this is, you're doing the right thing."

Nathan nodded, scanning the crowd for the most important faces and quickly finding Haley sitting with his parents and his Uncle Cooper. As hard as this whole thing had been, the best thing to come out of it was having his family working together again, with him and Haley right in the middle. He gave them a nod of acknowledgement before taking a seat on the bench, knowing this was going to be a long night.

"Welcome to the long awaited North Carolina State Championship game between the Pontiac Dragons with a record of 24-2 and the Tree Hill Ravens with a record of 21-5. The Dragons are wearing their white uniforms with red trim and are lead by their Senior Captain and high scorer forward Jarvis Hayes. Hayes is this year's North Carolina Mr. Basketball so Tree Hill knows he will be tough to stop. The Ravens are wearing their black jerseys with white and blue trim and are of course led by their Co-Captains Nathan and Lucas Scott. Nathan is the Raven's high scorer and will be joining the Duke Blue Devils roster next season," Mouth McFadden announced, his excitement palpable. "This should be an exciting matchup as both teams have been red hot lately, with most people predicting a Tree Hill Victory behind their unstoppable trio comprised of the Scott brothers and their fellow Senior, guard Skillz Taylor. Warm ups are being concluded and we are about to announce the starting lineups for this once in a lifetime game. Wait," he paused, double checking the paper he'd just been handed and then looking over at the Raven's bench. "I've just been informed that Raven's MVP Nathan Scott will not be starting tonight. The reason is listed as an injury he incurred last week during an auto accident. This is shocking news as Scott had been expected to play and now he leaves a gaping hole in their lineup that little used players will have to try and fill. Tree Hill fans' hopes of their first title just took a big hit with this news. I will fill you in if more details become available, but for now we're going to take a short break. We'll be back in a moment with the National Anthem and the starting lineups."

Mouth took off his headset and set it down. He didn't know what, but he knew something was going on. Nathan would have tried to play if they'd had to carry him out there on a stretcher, so there must be a very important reason for him to sit. He tried to see if there was someone he could talk to about the decision, but didn't couldn't get anyone's attention without going over to the bench so he took a moment to collect himself instead. He didn't have time to worry about his friend now, but he'd make it a point to talk to him later. He knew it must be killing him to sit by and watch.

* * *

Haley sat between her in-laws and watched the National Anthem and introductions nervously. She knew it was a bit of a risk for Nathan to sit out rather than to purposely lose, but understood his reasons and agreed with them, especially with his injuries. She just hoped it didn't end up causing them more problems if the Feds dallied in getting the evidence needed to put Daunte and his cohorts away. They'd talked to one of the FBI agents this afternoon and they'd said they were getting close to moving in, but guessed it would probably take another day or two. When the conversation was over, she'd called Kyle and told him an idea she had. If she was right, he thought it might speed up the process even more, but there was no way of knowing until they checked to see if she the evidence was there. She sent up a silent prayer that it worked because she didn't want Nathan to have to carry this regret for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to play, but she thought he'd be great. He always underestimated himself and she knew he was fully capable of playing through pain. She just hoped he got the chance to try.

"And Pontiac wins the tip," Mouth said as the game began. "They bring the ball up the court and pass it down low to Hayes who turns and puts up a short jump shot for the first score of the game. The 6ft 4 Hayes is averaging just over 30 points a game this season so the Raven's are going to have a tough time keeping him in check, especially without their starting forward Nathan Scott. Let's hope Coach Whitey Durham has some tricks up his sleeve to slow down this high scoring Dragon offense."

The Ravens came back down the court and moved the ball around the perimeter before Skillz drove to the hoop and kicked the ball out to Lucas who drained an open three pointer to take the lead. The teams went back and forth in an intense, physical game. Both teams played well, but the Ravens outside shooting, especially when Lucas went to the bench, couldn't keep up with the Pontiac low post scoring and the first quarter ended with the Dragons up 25-18, despite 9 points from Lucas who started with Nathan out.

"Please tell me you saw something that can help?" Lucas asked his brother between quarters. "They're killing us out there."

"I don't know," Nathan said in frustration, "If we can't find a way to slow Hayes down, we won't have a chance. He's just pushing Jabar and Zach around and Brandon is too slow to stay with him. I bet coach will have you guys start doubling him and try to force someone else to score. He has 16 points already."

Nathan was right and Coach Durham changed the team defense to a zone that kept one guy on Hayes at all times, with the other defenders doubling anytime he got the ball. It forced a couple of turnovers initially, but once Hayes figured it out, he was able to pass out to the open man and his teammates were hitting their open shots. Tree Hill was fighting hard and making some shots on the other end, but when Lucas had to sit, they double teamed Skillz and the Raven offense couldn't keep up. The already large deficit that they started the quarter with grew to a depressing 14 as they neared the end of the half.

* * *

"I just got word that they are starting to make arrests," Dan told Haley as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Looks like it's all but over."

"Are you serious? Already?" Haley asked excitedly.

"They also said to thank you for your tip," Dan said, "whatever that means."

Haley grinned, "We have to go tell Nathan," she said, practically bouncing on her seat. "He can play now."

"The arrests aren't done yet," Dan pointed out, "and his rib injury is pretty serious. He'll have a tough time out there even if he tries. He might be better off if no one sees him play in the shape he's in now."

"First off, they said they wouldn't make any arrests until they had everyone ready to go, so that's not a worry," she reminded him, annoyed at his response. Dan had come so far in the past few months but there were still the occasional moments when she got frustrated with his "Dan Scott" responses."You know Nathan. If there was any way he could play he'd be out there trying to help his team. He should at least have the choice if he wants to try."

Dan looked back down to the court where his son sat on the bench, his face showing his misery and frustration at being stuck on the sidelines, and then up at the clock that showed there were 53 seconds left in the first half. "Okay, let's go down and see if we can get to them as they come off the court for halftime. I'm not sure we'll be able to get to the locker room. I don't have any clout this far away from Tree Hill."

Dan held out his arm, waiting while Haley informed Deb and Cooper of the news, and they made their way through the concourse, stopping briefly as they saw Daunte and his sidekick Bear being led out of the arena in handcuffs. "It couldn't happen to nicer guys," she said as she watched, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at the men who had hurt her husband and made their lives miserable. "At least we're safe now. Let's get moving, Nathan needs to know."

"The Ravens are leaving the court a dejected team," Mouth told his listeners. "They came in as the favorites, but without their leader, they are instead being run off the court. Unless Coach Durham has some big surprises for the second half, it looks like Tree Hill will once again be on the outside looking in at the State Championship."

* * *

Haley and Dan caught up just as the players were walking back toward the tunnel and Haley yelled, catching Nathan's attention. He turned and walked back toward them, telling the security guard to let them through into the blocked off area.

"What are you doing down here?" Nathan asked, stepping forward. "Is everything okay?"

"They just made the arrests," Haley blurted out, throwing her arms around him. "We saw them taking Daunte out in cuffs."

Nathan smiled, looking up at his father for confirmation. "It's true. I got word and then we saw the evidence ourselves. You're in the clear."

"I didn't expect...they said..." Nathan stuttered in shock. "I can't believe it."

"Well it's true. It's over now," Haley told him, giving him a playful push, "so what are you doing out here with us Hot Shot? You have a game to play."

Nathan laughed and kissed her once more before taking off and catching up to his teammates in the locker room. He immediately sought out his coach and pulled him to the side. "I want to start the second half," he told him.

"I know you want to win, but I can't let you put yourself or your family in danger," Whitey told him, shaking his head. "We've been through this already. I want to win too, but I can't let you take that kind of risk."

"No, no.. it's okay. I don't know what changed, but they made the arrests," Nathan said. "It's safe."

"What about your injuries?" Coach asked him skeptically. "Are you sure you can even play? I have the padded vest, but I don't know how much it will help..."

"I won't know until I try," Nathan shrugged. "If I can't handle it, you can pull me back out, but we're down by 14 Coach. This may be the only chance we have. If nothing else, it might help pick up the other guys to see that I'm out there injury and all."

Coach looked at his team, all of them sweaty and exhausted, most of them looking hopelessly at the ground. They looked like they had already given up and Nathan was right, having their captain out there would at least give them some of their hope back. "Okay, we'll give it a shot. Go have the trainer get you that vest. If we're going down, we're going to at least be able to say we tried everything."

Nathan left and the Coach went to address his team. "I know the first half was difficult, but you gave it everything you have and I couldn't be prouder. That's a very good team out there. It's no fluke they are in the championship game, but it's no fluke you're here either. You guys are capable of beating them. I believe it and you need to as well." Nathan came out back into the main part of the locker room and signaled his coach to let him speak. "I'm going to turn this over to your Captain now."

"I know some of you are angry with me, and while I can't tell you all of it, I can tell you that there was a life threatening reason I was unable to play in the first half," Nathan started, drawing confused looks from the other players. "Apparently that has been resolved, and if you'll have me, I'd be proud to give it a go and play alongside you the rest of this game. Win or lose, there's no one I'd rather play out these last 16 minutes of my high school career with. Who's with me?" Nathan asked, raising his fist in the air.

Lucas immediately joined him and then Skillz. The other players stood up, looking at each other before forming a circle and putting their hands up to join with his. "Now, let's go out there and kick some Pontiac ass! Are we going to give up?" Nathan said, his voice rising in excitement.

"NO"

"When are we going to lose?"

"NEVERMORE"

* * *

"The Ravens are coming back onto the court led by their Captain Nathan Scott and look like a different team than the one that walked off the court a few minutes ago. I don't know what Coach Durham said to them in his halftime speech, but maybe he should copyright it. This team looks confident and ready to get back at it," Mouth said, his own confidence coming back a little as he watched his classmates prepare for the second half. "The Ravens look determined to play hard to the very end, wanting to honor their coach in his final game. I'm also noticing that this time, Nathan Scott is warming up with them. I haven't gotten any word of a change to his status, but it certainly looks like he is preparing to play. That would be big boost to the Ravens as he is their leader both offensively and defensively. Scott is pretty banged up so it is unclear if he decides to enter the game how much he'll be able to play or how well he'll be able to perform. Anything he can contribute would be a positive, but even if Scott is able to play at his usual level, the 14 point hole Tree Hill finds itself in may be insurmountable against a talented team like Pontiac."

The teams finished warming up and came back over to the benches. "How are you feeling Nate?" Whitey asked, hoping his star was ready to go.

"I'm ready to give it a shot," Nathan said, twisting and stretching as he tried to get used to the vest and warm up his muscles.

Coach nodded, turning to the rest of his team. "All right men, we don't need to get it all back at once. Go out there and play our game and chip away at the lead 1 point at a time. If we can get it down to 8 or less going into the fourth, I think we've got a real shot at this. This is our time gentleman, our game. Let's go out there and take it."

"It looks like Nathan Scott will actually start the third quarter," Mouth said, "I don't know what caused this change, but the Ravens are glad to have him back on the floor. Kelley inbounds the ball to Skillz who dribbles it up the court and passes it to Nathan Scott. Nathan catches the ball and puts up a three pointer. Swish, he nails it, and just like that, the Pontiac lead is down to 11."

The game went back and forth several times before Whitey called a timeout. "How are you holding up Nate?" he asked. "Do you need a break?"

"I'm good Coach," Nathan responded, taking a drink of water.

"Then why aren't you playing any defense? I can switch you off Hayes if you can't handle him right now, but we need you on both ends of the floor."

Nathan sighed, looking up at the scoreboard. He knew he'd been playing too loose on Hayes to avoid taking hits, but if they were going to win, he was going to have to step up and take the chance. He shook his head, "I've got this."

"Nathan Scott looks great on the offensive end, leading the comeback charge with 6 quick points, but he hasn't been playing with his usual aggressiveness, especially on defense and it's making it hard to chip into the Pontiac lead which still stands at 12 with 5 minutes left in the third quarter," Mouth said. "The teams are coming back on the floor. We'll have to see if there's a change in strategy. Skillz brings the ball up the floor and passes it to Nathan who is immediately double teamed. He quickly passes it back to a cutting Skillz for the easy layup. It's easy to see how much better the offense is with Scott out there, but now we'll have to see what they have planned to stop Hayes on the other end. He leads both teams with 24 points and it's still early in the third. The Dragons pass the ball around the perimeter, trying to get it to Hayes but Nathan is denying him the ball. They throw a skip pass across the court and Lewis is able to get a bounce pass down to Hayes with Scott defending. Hayes dribbles, clearly attempting to use his elbows to create space but the refs have been letting them play and this time Nathan is holding his ground. Hayes shoots a turnaround jumper, this time with Scott's hand in his face and it misses, Kelley rebounds the ball and pushes it forward to Skillz. If the Ravens can get a few more stops like that, they'll be right back in this game. Unfortunately, the refs are letting the play get pretty rough down low and that's not a good sign with forward Nathan Scott already playing injured. We just have to hope the Ravens can play through it and it doesn't get dirty."

* * *

"What's going on?" Haley asked, looking worriedly at Dan as she watched the teams pushing and shoving down low. "He keeps trying to hit Nathan will his elbow and banging into him. Shouldn't that be a foul?"

"It should be," he answered, a mirror look of concern on his face. "He knows Nathan is trying to protect himself and he's using it against him. It's a smart strategy, but there's no way he should be able to play the way he is without any fouls called."

Haley bit her lip as her nerves started to get the better of her. The last time a game had gotten chippy like this Nathan had ended up laying on the floor with blood pouring from his head.

The Ravens came down the floor and Nathan passed the ball to Lucas, who had just entered the game, and he hit a three of his own, dropping the lead down to 10. Pontiac was back on offense and they passed the ball around, trying to get it down to Hayes, but Nathan was doing a good job denying the ball and Lucas was doing his best to help. After several attempts, Pontiac took a long jump shot and missed, but the rebound bounced high over Nathan's outstretched hands and was grabbed by Hayes. He faked one way, getting Nathan out of position, and then spun the other way, swinging his elbow to clear room and smacking the unprepared Nathan right in his exposed ribs. Nathan dropped to his knees as Hayes put the shot in the hoop.

"No shot. Offensive foul number 12 white," the referee said, walking over to the scorer's table as Nathan's teammates came over to check on him.

Nathan looked up and saw his coach heading toward him but he waved him off and rose to his feet, much to the delight of the huge crowd of Raven's faithful. "I'm okay," he told the guys after a minute. "It just knocked the wind out of me."

"You're sure?" Lucas asked, echoing the question on the other player's faces.

"I'm fine," Nathan smiled, touched by the concern. "The vest did what it's supposed to. It was more surprise than anything."

"Ever since Nathan Scott took the hit to the chest, he has become more aggressive," Mouth reported as the third quarter ended. "I'm guessing it gave him confidence that he can take a hit without being forced out of the game. Watch out Dragons, this is a Nathan Scott that looks like he's willing to put his team on his back and carry them if that's what it takes. He scored 8 points in the last 2 minutes of that quarter and the Pontiac lead is now down to 6 as we go into the final period."

"Great job," Whitey said, slapping each of his players on the back as they came off the floor. "You gained 8 points on them that quarter and now they're getting nervous. Let's take advantage of that and keep going right at them. Nathan, I want you to take a quick break while Lucas is out there. I'll get you back in when I take him out in a minute. Zach, you're in. Be aggressive and try to keep the pressure on Hayes. If you get the rebound, look to push the ball. They're starting to look a little tired. We've got 8 minutes left to play men. Leave it all on the court."

Haley stood on her feet with all the other fans, cheering as the final quarter got ready to start. She'd never been a sports fan. In fact, she'd spent years teasing Lucas about his passion for what she saw as a silly game. It surprised her then when she ended up falling in love with someone who not only loved the game as much as he did, but wanted to continue to play it all the way up to the professional level. She supported her husband and cheered for him (cheerleader or not), but she hadn't ever understood the excitement and intensity of it before now. Sure, watching their other games was exciting at times, but standing there with 10,000 other people and watching the two people closest to her play their hearts out, she finally got a glimpse into what they found so addicting about it. They must feel the same rush she did in front of a crowd of cheering fans, the thrill of hearing them chant your name. It was a heady feeling and she was witnessing her husband and best friend experience it on the biggest stage they had encountered so far.

The Raven's inbounded the ball and passed it around to start the quarter. They wanted to make sure they got a good shot and didn't give Pontiac a chance to build their lead back up with Nathan sitting. They ran the offense through before eventually, Lucas was able to find Skillz on the baseline for an open 3 point jumper cutting the lead to 3. Pontiac came back down the floor, pushing the tempo and getting and easy layup before the Ravens could set their defense, then stole the inbounds pass and got a dunk, pushing the lead back up to 7 and causing Whitey to call a timeout. He put Nathan back in the game and sat Lucas, hoping to need him for the final 2 minutes of the game. "Don't get discouraged," he told his team as they went back on the floor. "We can still win this."

The score stayed close as the teams did their best over the next several minutes with Pontiac unable to pull away, but Tree Hill unable to close the gap. Finally, with just over two minutes remaining, the Ravens finally cut the lead back to 4 on a Taylor to Scott alley-oop, sending the already excited crowd into a frenzy. Pontiac called a timeout and Whitey took advantage of the break to put Lucas back in. "This is it," he told his team. "Just under two minutes to go out there and win this thing. To prove to everyone you deserve it. You go bring home the trophy and no one will ever be able to take it away from you."

"This is what's sports is all about," Mouth said, "the challenge. Everyone out there giving every ounce of effort and ability they can muster in an effort to compete for one title. I don't know about you, but in my mind, this is the best, most entertaining thing in the world. The teams are taking the floor and Tree Hill is sending out a lineup of all seniors, featuring the Scott brothers and Skillz Taylor, while Pontiac has their starting lineup on the court.

Pontiac inbounded the ball and looked for the open man, but the Raven's defense was going all out and not allowing any easy looks. Eventually they got the ball down to Hayes with Nathan defending him. Nathan played him tough, not giving an inch, and when Hayes turned around to shoot Lucas stepped in and knocked the ball away. There was a scramble on the floor that ended up in a jump ball. Unfortunately, the possession arrow favored the Dragons and they once again inbounded the ball, this time with the clock down to 1:32. They spread the floor and their guard faked the pass to Hayes before driving to the basket. Nathan picked him up and forced a miss, but Hayes was there to put back the rebound, sending the Dragon advantage back to 6. Lucas inbounded the ball to Skillz who brought it up the court and found Nathan on the low block. They immediately double teamed him and he passed back out to Zach who passed it on to Lucas for the open three, drawing the Ravens back within 3 points and causing the Dragons to use another timeout.

"You have one minute left," Whitey told his team. "Look around and take it all in. Win or lose, this is a moment you will all remember for the rest of your lives, but I know I didn't come this far to go home with second place. Let's go out there and make it worth remembering."

The Dragons inbounded the ball and passed it around, making no moves to the basket but simply trying to run time off the clock. With 30 seconds left Whitey told his players to stop going for the steal and put Pontiac on the foul line in an effort to get the ball back. They fouled the Pontiac forward Kevin Grant who went to the line for a one and one. Grant stepped up and missed the first shot with Nathan getting the rebound and bringing the ball up the court. He passed the ball off to Lucas and ran to the corner, getting the pass back for a three but his defender ran at him and he pump faked, driving to the basket for a resounding dunk, bringing the Raven's to within one point with 12 seconds left. They immediately fouled the Dragons again, sending them to the free throw line once more.

Grant once again stepped up the line, his body drenched in sweat and his nerves in full force as he faced the shots that would most likely decide the game. He dribbled twice and spun the ball in his hands before putting up a free throw that clanged off the back of the iron, sending the rebound bouncing out and leading to a scramble for the loose ball that involved 5 players diving into a pile and at the bottom, Skillz and Hayes were fighting over the ball. "Jump ball," the referees called, "possession Black."

"The Ravens have the ball," Mouth shouted, jumping from his seat. "There are 8 seconds left on the clock and the Tree Hill Ravens have the ball down by one point. This is the kind of game where Legends are made," he told his listeners, "and my guess would be that the Raven's will be looking to get the ball to their star Nathan Scott all the way. Nathan has 25 points in this game despite sitting the entire first half and I think everyone knows he's the go to man for this team."

"All right," Whitey told his team. "Let's run blue 14 for Nathan. Lucas and Zach, you set the picks up top. Skillz, try to get him the ball as soon as he comes open off the screen..."

"What if they double me before the play?" Nathan asked. "If they double me after, I can pass it out, but if they do it before, the picks won't be enough to get me open. We need to have another option."

Whitey looked at him and smiled. Nathan Scott had come a long way in the last four years from the selfish, me first player he had been. "If they double you," he answered, "you head to the basket, if both guys go with you, one of the guards will have to be left open. If any of you get an open shot take it. Ravens on three."

"Ravens"

"This is it," Mouth told his listeners as everyone in attendance stood on their feet to watch the final play. "The last play of the season. These final 8 seconds will decide the State Championship. Zach Dalton is inbounding the ball and he passes it in to Lucas Scott. Nathan is being double teamed and they can't get him the ball. It looks like Pontiac is trying to make sure neither Scott gets the final shot. Lucas dribbles a couple times and the clock is down to 5 seconds. He can't get open. Nathan cuts to the hoop and Skillz breaks free. Lucas passes him the ball and he puts up the shot but the it's tipped from behind. The shot was blocked, but Nathan grabs the rebound and puts it in. It's over. The Tree Hill Ravens have won their first ever State Championship and it's pandemonium here in Raleigh. That was one of the greatest games and finishes I've ever seen and if you missed it, I'm sure you're regretting it now. I still can't believe it. The Raven's won 79-78 on a last second offensive rebound and putback by Nathan Scott and the Ravens are jumping all over each other in celebration right now. Woo hoo. We're the champs baby!"

Nathan hugged his brother and then broke free from the group celebrating on the court, glancing at Skillz as he kissed Bevin and Lucas as he headed toward Brooke, picking her up and kissing her when he reached her side. Haley's seat was empty, as was his father's, so he knew they must be making their way to the floor. He just needed to be patient.

"Nice job hot shot," Haley laughed, tapping him on the back.

"Hales," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "We did it."

"I knew you would," she grinned, not even caring that he was covered in sweat. He looked so unbelievably happy at that moment that she wished she could somehow bottle it and keep the feelings forever. "You were awesome."

"Thank you so much baby," he told her, pulling her into a kiss and then resting his forehead against hers. "For everything. I could never have done any of this without you. God, this is amazing. I love you so much."

Whitey walked over and patted him on the back, "Nice box out," he laughed. "I see you had to find a way to be the star after all."

Nathan shrugged, hugging his coach. "I'm so proud of you Nathan," Whitey told him, his voice quiet. "More than you'll ever know."

"Thanks Coach," Nathan said, his smirk turning into a full blown grin. "We finally did it."

"Yes we did," Whitey said, surprised as Dan Scott offered his hand to shake.

"Congratulations," Dan told him. "You earned this...Coach."

Whitey shook his hand and walked away, sure if he went outside there were pigs flying around in the sky. This really was a miracle night if Dan Scott was saying things like that.

"Great job son," Dan told Nathan, hugging him and patting him on the back. "That was one hell of a performance."

"I'm just glad I got the chance," Nathan said, breaking away and pulling Haley to his side again. "Thanks for all you've done for us lately Dad. This wouldn't have been possible without you."

"What about me?" Deb joked, walking up and joining them. "Don't I get any credit."

"Thanks Mom," he said, leaning forward and hugging her too. "You've been amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Nate," she whispered in his ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"I guess you played pretty well Nephew," Cooper told him. "Definitely better than you drive."

Nathan laughed and fist bumped his uncle. "Thanks Coop...I guess."

"Do you guys want to go out and celebrate tonight?" Dan asked the group.

"Actually," Nathan said, looking at Haley to gauge her feelings, "I was hoping the team could have a party at the beach house?"

Dan looked at his son and sighed, "On two conditions. Number one is you promise to help clean up. I'm not doing it this time."

Nathan shrugged and smiled, "and?"

"You give me a rain check on that celebration dinner."

"Sure," Nathan said, "we'd love to."

"Then I guess I'll see you two later," Dan grinned. "Do you need a ride home or are you taking the bus?"

"I'm going to take the bus," Nathan said, looking at his wife and making sure she didn't care. "Can you take Haley to the school to meet us?"

"We'll get her there," Deb told him, "go have fun. Be a teenager."

"Be a teenager that just won the State Title," Dan added. "Just be safe and don't destroy my house."

Nathan kissed his wife once more and then headed for the locker room with a warm feeling in his chest. "That's what it must be like for normal people with caring parents," he thought to himself. "I think I like it."

* * *

Deb and Cooper took Haley to the school to wait for Nathan to return on the bus. Dan had figured the party would go late so he had been going to stay at a hotel for the night but Deb had surprised him by inviting him to stay in the spare bedroom. He'd taken her up on the offer but wanted to go pick up a couple things at home before he came over so he had headed straight for the beach house. They'd been waiting in the parking lot for about 10 minutes when the bus rolled in and another round of honking horns and screams ensued from the happy families, fans, and players. Eventually, Nathan made his way over to them and then walked Haley to their car. Haley took the keys from him and climbed into the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, standing next to her door.

"You're exhausted so I'm driving," she said, looking at him like the answer should be obvious.

"You sure?" he asked. He knew she preferred for him to drive, but he really was tired.

"I've done it before," she reminded him. "I'm getting used to it."

He smiled and walked over to the other side, climbing in and resting his head against the back of the seat.

"You sure you're up for a party?" she asked him, reaching over to grab his hand as their arms rested on the console between the seats. "You look awfully tired."

"It seemed like a great idea at the time," he told her, when the adrenaline was still flowing, "but now I kind of just want some quiet time with you."

His phone rang and he answered it, making more plans for the party. "I don't want to let the guys down. We can go late and we don't have to stay long. I'll go back and clean up in the morning. I just need to make an appearance."

His phone rang again and he answered a few more questions before hanging up again. "Sorry. Let's do something simple and quiet. Any ideas?"

"Let's go down to the river and get ice cream," Haley smiled, "we could sit at our spot."

"You just want to go there because they're the only ones that make those amazing cookie dough milkshakes you've been craving," Nathan laughed. "It's much easier when you are happy with Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Come on, it's a nice night and it'll be romantic," she tried to convince him. "Besides, you're going to have to take me tomorrow if we don't go now."

Nathan chuckled and kissed her hand still joined with his. "The riverfront it is," he said, as Haley made the turn to take them in that direction. "It's really nice to be able to just be together without worrying about basketball, or Daunte, or my crazy family. Tonight it's just us and our little family going out for ice cream."

Nathan's phone buzzed, this time from a text and then another. He answered them and then turned off his phone. "Sorry, it's been like that since the game ended, but that's the last one I'm answering." Haley started to protest but he shushed her. "Tonight, the next couple of hours at least are just for us."

"Just us," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

The police officer walked into the cell cautiously. "I think I've figured out how to get you out of here," he said, "but it's going to cost you. I want you to get me out of the country and give me enough money to live on for at least 10 years."

"You're asking for a lot considering you did a piss poor job of letting us know they were closing in. All of this could have been avoided if you'd done your job better in the first place," the prisoner told him.

"They kept it really quiet. Even the other FBI guys didn't know until it started going down. They thought it would be at least a couple more days and I know you wanted to get tonight's score before you skipped town."

"Well we see how well that worked out, don't we. What do you have in mind?"

"I brought you a uniform and I set up a scrambler to mess up all the surveillance starting in about 5 minutes. If we can get you past the cameras and out to the regular portion of the precinct, you should be able to get out pretty easy. It's crazy out there with all the arrests. There's family members and lawyers and FBI agents everywhere. You'll be able to walk right through. I'm the one that's going to have a harder time. I've been able to dodge their witch hunts so far, but they are going to know it was me this time so I'm going with you. You're going to pay me and I'll never bother you again."

"How about you do this and I just don't kill you," the prisoner said.

"No deal," the officer said, holding his ground. "I'm your only chance. If you don't get out of here tonight, you'll be transferred in the morning and you'll never get out again. I deserve that money and you're going to give it to me."

Daunte stepped forward and put his hand around the other man's throat, pinning him up against the wall. "You should have been smarter Thompson. No one screws me and lives to tell about it." The man's eyes started to bulge as he couldn't draw breath and then eventually he sagged and Daunte let him drop to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt and grabbing the clothes he'd hidden underneath. "Amateur."

He put them on and took Thompson's badge, wallet, and gun, hefting it in his hand. "Thanks. This will do nicely." He straightened and walked out of the cell and down the hallway into the main precinct. The cop was right. There was no way anyone would notice he wasn't who he was supposed to be. It was utter chaos.

He walked out the front doors and down the sidewalk, keeping his walk brisk but confident. He stopped at a store and bought a prepaid cell phone, then made a call.

"I need your help. I have something to do before I leave town."


	41. Chapter 41

I've had a few people ask and I do have storyline ideas to continue this after where my season 4 would end, and I would like to write some Naley/baby story and some college as well, but I will probably do a sequel rather than continuing this story. I guess it would be my version of season 5 without the 4 year fast-forward if there is enough interest. Thank you for those of you that review. It means a lot.

 **CH 41**

Nathan and Haley held hands as they walked along the river enjoying the beauty of the lights and water. A couple people recognized Nathan and stopped to congratulate him, but for the most part it was just them.

"You know, you were great out there tonight," Haley told him. "I don't think I've ever truly understood what you feel when you play, but after tonight I think I do. You're like a Rockstar out there with thousands of people cheering for you. It was amazing."

"I think one Rockstar is enough for this family," he teased her, "but I understand. I guess that is a big part of it, the rush of the crowd, but I also just love the game itself when no one else is around. I also love that it's something I've always been really good at, like it's what I was born to do."

"You sure look good doing it too," she grinned, leaning against him. "I'm not the only one who noticed."

Nathan shook his head, "I only notice you."

They walked by the table they had studied at many early mornings and now thought of as theirs before Nathan stopped and pulled her closer. "I still can't believe it wasn't that long ago that we sat there as strangers. It's amazing how much things have changed. You know, I already had a little bit of a crush on you, that very first tutoring session, but I never would have guessed we'd end up this way."

"What way?" Haley asked, leaning back to look into his face.

"Married and having a baby together...So in love that sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real," he told her, brushing the hair from her face. "Back then I didn't know it was even possible to be in a relationship like this."

"You know I didn't want to like you," she told him, turning in his arms so she could look out at the water. "I thought I had so many reasons to hate you and I held onto them as tight as I could, but once I got to know you, the real you, I couldn't help myself from falling for you."

Nathan nodded, knowing how she had fought her feelings for him while it took him a while to realize his for her. "At least we'll have an interesting story to tell our kids someday."

"Kids? As in more than one?" Haley asked in surprise. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself there mister. I think we need to worry about the one on the way first."

"I know," he grinned, placing his hands over her belly as she leaned back against his chest. "You know, if you'd have asked me not that long ago I would have told you I didn't think I'd ever have kids, but now I'm starting to get excited. I mean, I'm still scared, but there's definitely excitement too. I want us to have a real family."

"I understand," she answered, "I feel the same way. Two more days until we find out if we get a boy or a girl."

"Thank God," Nathan said in relief, "this not knowing is driving me crazy."

"You need to learn patience," Haley told him teasingly. "It's good practice for after the kid is born."

"Oh like you should talk," he laughed, "you want to know as badly as I do. I thought you were going to cry last time when they told us we had to wait another month." Haley gasped in outrage but quickly conceded that he was right before setting back against him.

"Were you serious about wanting more than one?" Haley asked a couple minutes later as she turned in his arms.

Nathan nodded, "I wouldn't want another one right away, but maybe in a few years. I know we never talked about it, I guess I thought it would come later...much later," he chuckled, "but I was an only child, well raised as one anyway, and I wouldn't want that for my kid. Having Luke now is great, but it doesn't make up for the first 16 years."

"I understand. I love my brothers and sisters and while there were certainly times I wished I was an only child, I wouldn't give up any of them," Haley smiled softly before adding, "Except maybe Taylor."

"You love her too, even though she drives you crazy sometimes," Nathan laughed.

"I guess I do, even though I always swear the next time she hits on you they'll never find her body."

"You know she only does that to get a rise out of you," he pointed out. "She knows I have no interest in her or any other woman that isn't you. I already have the best, I don't have any intentions of settling for any less."

"You can be quite charming Nathan Scott," she told him playfully.

"And you are amazing Haley James Scott," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"I need your help," Daunte said as the person on the other end picked up.

"I heard you got arrested. Not sure what I can do for you in there, I'm not a damned lawyer," the man told him. "Besides, I told you I was done helping you after last time. We're even now."

"I'm already got out," Daunte told him, walking further away from town. He needed to get some new clothes before the search began for an escapee wearing a police uniform, so he turned into the resale shop as he passed it. He cringed at the thought of these clothes touching his skin, but they would allow him to blend in much better than the custom made suits he normally wore "

"You need to get out of town," the man told him. "There's going to be a serious manhunt if you broke out."

"I have a few things to do first," Daunte said, picking up a pair of jeans. "I need you to track Nathan Scott's vehicle for me."

"You're going after him now? Just let the kid be and get somewhere safe. Going after him isn't worth the risk," the man warned him. "Frankly, I told you that you shouldn't have gone after him in the first place. He's a good kid with too many connections."

"Don't tell me what to do," Daunte snapped. "Besides, I won't need much time," he smiled, touching the gun on his belt. "Just give me the address and we'll call our business even."

"I don't like this and we're already even," the man said impatiently. "You shouldn't even have called me."

"Would you rather I come after you instead" Daunte threatened, his tone serious.

"No, okay," the man said, tapping some computer keys. "Fine. It's your life. It looks like he's by the riverfront."

break

"What? How could that even happen?" Dan said, as he drove back toward Tree Hill. "I thought we'd cleaned out the dirty cops?"

He listened to the explanation coming through his phone but none of it made the news that Daunte had escaped any easier. "I don't care what it takes," he said, "you need to find that bastard."

He hung up and called Nathan's phone, getting his voice mail and tried Haley's too with the same result. Frustrated, he called Deb and asked where the two had gone since they hadn't arrived at the beach house yet when he'd left.

"I think they were going for ice cream," Deb told him. "Haley's been craving milkshakes."

"Great, there are only a dozen ice cream places around," Dan said, slamming his hand on his steering wheel as he passed another car. "I can't believe they aren't answering their phones."

"Haley likes the little one on the river," Deb told him, "that's probably where they went. What's the big deal?"

Dan explained the call that he'd just received and Deb grabbed her keys as well, heading to her car. "We have to find them before he does."

break

Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, pulling her against his chest again. "You're looking a little chilly. Are you sure you still want to get ice cream?"

"Are you kidding?" she looked up at him as if he'd just said something crazy. "I could be frozen solid and I'd still want that milkshake."

Nathan laughed, taking off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. She was wearing a sweater but the March evening was still pretty cool, "Let's try and avoid that frozen part, but I'll go get the shake."

"Thanks babe, I want Chocolate chip cookie..."

"Dough with extra whipped cream," Nathan finished with a chuckle as he headed across the pier to the little ice cream shop she liked so much.

Haley smiled and turned back to the railing as she watched the boats on the river. She'd been cooped up so much the last couple weeks that it was extra nice to be out in the fresh air.

"I'm glad I found you," she heard from behind her and turned to see who was speaking to her. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Dan got of his car and ran toward the pier. People were looking at him like he'd gone crazy but he didn't care. He dodged an older couple walking in the opposite direction and then narrowly avoided running over a young mother pushing a stroller, yelling a sorry as he went past but never slowing in his effort to get to his son. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life but this couldn't be one of them. He just couldn't be too late.

* * *

"I had to warn you," Deb told Haley, trying to calm her heart after her frantic effort to get to them. "Daunte is missing..."

"But I don't understand," Haley told her in confusion. "I saw him get arrested,"

"I don't know the details, but he escaped. We have to get you somewhere safe. Where's Nathan?" Deb asked, looking around for her son.

"He went to get the ice cream," Haley told her, getting worried herself. "He should be back by now..."

They took a few steps in the direction of the Scoops Ice Cream Shoppe when they encountered the person they had been hoping to avoid.

"Well well," Daunte chuckled as he approached the women, drawing his gun. "Two hot blondes for the price of one."

Haley stepped back but she was already next to the railing and there was nowhere else to go. "You won't get away with this."

"What are they going to do, put me in jail again?" Daunte laughed. "I'll be long gone by the time the police get here. Danny boy should really do something about the incompetent cops on his payroll."

Deb looked over and saw Nathan returning with the ice cream but he hadn't noticed what was going on yet and she wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to tell her only son to run and keep himself safe, but she had come to love Haley as her daughter and couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her or their baby either. She willed him to see what was going on so he didn't walk into the situation unawares and put them all under Daunte's control, and at the same time tried not to give away his position by looking at him too much.

Nathan responded to the people congratulating him for the win and thanked the couple for their support at the game that evening and then turned to continue his walk back to Haley, milkshakes in hand. Most of the waterfront was deserted by now and the shops were closing up so he was surprised to see someone standing next to his wife. He took a few more steps and realized his mom was with her and stopped for a moment in confusion. He'd just seen her an hour earlier and she'd been heading home, so why would she be there now? He watched for a moment, realizing that they were both staring off to the other side at something he couldn't see and moved forward. Whatever it was they saw, they didn't look happy. He sped up and saw what they were looking at, freezing for a second in puzzlement, his mind screaming that what he was seeing couldn't be real but he knew somehow that it was. Daunte had a gun pointed at his wife and mother and he was obviously ranting, although Nathan couldn't understand what he was saying yet. He set the milkshakes down and crept closer, trying not to give away his position as he figured out what to do, glad that Daunte hadn't seen him yet.

Deb moved so she was in front of Haley, trying to shield the younger girl and buy them time as the man in front of her seethed and ranted. She knew he was coming unhinged, but the longer he talked, the longer they had for help to get there.

"This is all your fault. If you guys had just done what I told you, everything would be fine right now, but the kid had to be noble and refuse. NOBODY REFUSES ME!," Daunte shouted, waving his gun as he talked. "Now my life is over if I stay here and all of yours will be too as soon as the rest of this party shows up. Where is Nate anyway? I want to congratulate him on his win tonight. I heard he made the winning shot and everything!"

Nathan cringed, realizing this wasn't just a dangerous man, this was a desperate, angry man as well. He started to take a step out into the open when he saw his mother's eyes clearly telling him to stay put. He hesitated, unsure and then saw his father approaching the man from behind.

"I guess Nate doesn't care as much about you as I thought," Daunte said, getting more rattled by the second. "He knew the rules and he still won that game," he said, shaking his head, "and now he just leaves you here to face a gun and doesn't show up to help. I guess we know where his priorities really lay."

"Nathan loves me and he isn't scared of you," Haley said, stepping forward and speaking. "He's a much better man than you could ever be."

"Maybe," Daunte said, laughing at her bravery. "Maybe he's a coward that doesn't deserve your defense of him. Maybe I'll shoot you and see if your screams are enough to bring him out of the woodwork."

Deb put her hand on Haley's arm, trying to remind her that it was in their best interest that Daunte stay calm and urging her to move behind the older woman. Daunte laughed again, "You think you can protect her? You can't. I'll just kill you both. YOU HEAR THAT NATE?" he shouted. "I'm going to shoot them both right now." He raised the gun again and Nathan stepped out into the open with his hands up.

"Ahhh, there he is," he said. "I guess he isn't as scared as I thought. Of course, he was dumb enough to cross me so maybe he's just not that bright. Don't worry, I'm going to make sure he remembers his mistake forever." He pointed the gun at Haley just as Dan got close. Nathan ran toward the women as Daunte pulled the trigger and Dan lunged at him as the gun went off. The shot rang out, hitting Nathan, his momentum causing him to crash through the decorative fence and into the water below. Haley was knocked off her feet and started to fall along with him, her hands grasping for purchase on the deck and Deb fell to the ground, grabbing and holding her hands but unable to get enough leverage to pull her to safety.

Fifteen feet away Dan and Daunte wrestled over the gun, trading punches and kicks as much as possible without giving ground on the hand holding the weapon. They continued to fight until the gun finally skidded out of Daunte's hand and across the wooden bridge. Dan let go of his opponent and dove for it, coming up with it and pulling the trigger just as Daunte dove on top of him, shooting him in the chest. Dan tossed the gun away, scrambling as he slipped in the wet spot the blood was already making on the wooden deck and running toward Deb to help her pull Haley to safety. They pulled the small girl up and she fell into her mother-n-law's arms, both of them a crying mess as Dan stood back up, looking over the water in search of his son. He took off his suit jacket and was about to dive into the water when a gunshot sounded, crumpling him to the ground. The women looked over and saw that Daunte had crawled to the gun and made it to his knees before pulling the trigger. Deb wrapped her arms around Haley and closed her eyes as another gunshot sounded. However, when they opened their eyes, it was to see Daunte laying on the ground once more as a police officer ran toward him and another past him toward them. "He's been shot," Deb said, crawling over to her former husband and cradling his head in her lap. "My son too, he fell..."

"Nathan!" Haley screamed as she crawled to the side looked over the edge, "Not again," she cried when she didn't see him. "Nathan!"

One officer called for backup and two ambulances as the other one left to go begin the search, "Haley," Lucas yelled, running across the pier. "Dan called and I tried to get here," he said, "where's Nathan?"

"He fell," Haley told him as she cried, falling into his arms. "I can't go through this again Luke."

"It's going to be okay," he promised her, stepping away from her and looking over the railing. "I'll find him." He stepped closer to the edge, looked down, and jumped off into the water.

"Luke!" Haley cried out as she watched him hit the water. It felt like she was living that nightmarish afternoon after their wedding all over again as she stood there and cried while he searched for her husband. This time in the dark water, with only the light from the moon to guide him. "Somebody help us!"

Lucas swam through the water, unable to see much of anything as he searched. "Nathan," he yelled, over and over again with no response and he decided to go to the shore and take a fresh look. As he got closer, he saw the outline of a figure half on the shore and it felt like his heart stopped as he too relived that horrible day when he'd found his brother half out of the water and not breathing. He picked up his pace and crawled up beside him, rolling him onto his back. "Come on Nathan, you've been through too much to let this beat you," he said, pulling his brother the rest of the way out of the water and seeing the blood pouring from his shoulder. He had to stop the bleeding but he leaned down to check his brother's breathing first.

"If you even think about touching your mouth to mine, we aren't brothers," Nathan said, groaning and opening his eyes.

"Thank God," Lucas said, chuckling a little. "I've never been so happy to have you be a smart ass, but we've got to get some pressure on that to stop the bleeding." He took off his shirt and wrung it out the best he could before balling it up and pressing it against Nathan's shoulder and yelling for help.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, as Lucas worked. "I have to get back to her."

"She's okay. I saw her before I came looking for you," Lucas told him and saw Nathan visibly relax. He considered telling him about Dan but didn't want to freak him out while they were still in such a precarious position. "She's pretty worried about you though."

Nathan nodded in understanding, fighting to keep his eyes open as he continued to get weaker. "Tell her I love her.."

"You're going to tell her yourself," Lucas told him, realizing the shirt was totally red with blood he yelled again for help. He really hoped someone came soon because he wasn't sure how much longer his brother could hold out. He was barely conscious and in a lot of pain, but what concerned him the most was the amount of blood he was losing, despite his attempts at slowing it down.

* * *

Haley stood there in shock as she watched the paramedics arrive and work on Dan. He'd been shot in the back and he'd lost a lot of blood. She could tell by the looks on their faces that it wasn't good and she didn't know what to do. Deb was with him and she couldn't help them, so she started to walk further down the river to help look for her husband. She'd already tried once but it at least made her feel like she was doing something. She had walked almost to the end and was ready to start back when she heard someone's voice yelling. It sounded like Lucas but she couldn't see where he was. She ran back to get help and an officer and two paramedics came and found the guys on the edge of the river, hidden from sight by a large outcropping of rocks. They had to get the bleeding slowed and keep pressure on it before they could put Nathan on a stretcher and carry him out.

Haley waited impatiently on the walk while they brought her husband up. She wanted to be down there with him more than anything, but she knew the last thing he needed was for her to get in the way of the people trying to help him. When they finally brought him up she raced to his side, but was unprepared for how pale he was as they carried him past her and straight toward the second ambulance that she'd heard arrive only a minute earlier. She leaned over and grabbed the railing as her legs started to give out on her. Lucas rushed to her side and helped support her as she collapsed against his wet chest. "Is he...?"

"He's alive and he was talking, but he's lost a lot of blood," he told her, placing his hands on her arms. "You know what a fighter he is, you've seen it. It's going to take more than this to make him leave you."

Haley nodded as she looked at his blue eyes, so much like her husband's. "You're right," she rallied, taking a deep breath. "He's going to be okay... I just have to get there... I need to see him."

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her back to his car, helping her in and following the already departed ambulances toward the hospital. He dropped Haley at the emergency room entrance and parked, running back to help her as she made her way inside. She hadn't been injured, but he didn't like the way she was acting and thought she should be looked at too. He also knew that she would never consent until she knew that her husband was going to be okay unless he could convince her to get looked at for the baby's sake. He helped her to a seat and went to tell the desk they were there if any news came through before going to change out of his wet pants and back into this warm up pants. At least he'd had a clean sweatshirt in his car to put on top. When he returned, Haley was cringing and holding her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. He ran back to the desk and told them what was going on and a nurse immediately came to help him usher her back into the patient area.

"I need Nathan," she cried as they pushed her in the wheel chair.

"I know Hales," Lucas told her as he walked beside her and held her hand. "I'll check on him as soon as I can, but we need to worry about you and the baby right now."

"I need to know what's going on with him Luke. Please," Haley begged him. The nurse was checking her vitals and he sighed as he gave in. "I'll be back as soon as I get an update."

* * *

Lucas found Deb when he walked back into the main waiting room. "How are they?" he asked her, noticing the tear streaks on her face.

"Nathan is in surgery because they think the bullet nicked an artery," Deb said. "Until they get that repaired they can't really see how much damage it did but he's being given a transfusion and they say he's going to make it."

Lucas released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and ran his hands through his hair. "That's a relief," he said, knowing he could honestly go back to Haley and tell her good news.

"What about...Dan?" Lucas asked, feeling strange that he even cared. The man had been worthless to him for most of his life, but he'd seen the changes in him recently too and while he wasn't as open to a real father/son relationship as Nathan was, he had hoped to at least have the chance to see what happened in the future.

"Dan is in surgery and...it's bad Lucas. The bullet is near his spine."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the woman who for years he had loathed because his father had chosen her to marry, but over the last couple of years he had come to like and respect the woman who had given him a brother and become his mother's business partner and closest friend. She'd been there for his family when they needed her and he wanted to be there for her as well. He knew his mother would feel the same way and that he needed to call her and let her know what had happened.

Just as he started to step back Brooke came running through the emergency room doors, his mother trailing behind her. "I thought you'd want her to know," she told him as she hugged him and his mother hugged Deb. They passed on the news they had and then Brooke asked if it was okay if she went back to Haley. "I'm sure she'd love it," he told her. "Just try to keep her positive and calm."

Brooke walked back to where her friend was being checked out and gave her a hug. "You know, if you couldn't wait any longer to find out the sex there were easier ways to go about getting your appointment moved up."

"Hey," Haley smiled slightly, hugging her friend as they got ready to do the ultrasound. "Nathan and I were really looking forward to doing this together," she told Brooke as she held her hand. "He should be here for this."

"I know," Brooke said, squeezing her hand in reassurance, "and he will be for the next one, I promise. Deb told us the doctors say he's going to be okay."

Haley relaxed a little at that news and then they were putting gel on her abdomen and she could see her baby.

The doctor moved the wand around her belly, measuring and checking things out. "Everything looks good with the baby. Your pains are ligament pains that are brought on by stress and it sounds like you've had a lot of that. Did you want to know the sex?" the woman asked Haley and she looked at her friend who just shrugged.

"You can wait until Nate's with you or you can find out now and have exciting news for him when he wakes up," Brooke said. "Of course, I want to know, but you can wait if you want. It's your call."

Haley took a deep breath and looked back at the screen, their baby right there in the black and white image and she knew she couldn't pass up this chance and Nathan wouldn't want her too. He was as eager to know as she was. "Okay, tell me."


	42. Chapter 42

I really struggled with this chapter for some reason. I think maybe it's because the last couple were so action packed that it seemed boring or slow, but still necessary. Anyway, I give up and here it is.

 **Ch 42**

Haley and Deb sat at Nathan's bedside as they waited for him to wake up, each of them holding one of his hands. "Thank you for donating blood," Haley said to the other woman after sitting in quiet for a while, listening to the monitors that proved Nathan was still alive. "I know last time they said it was hard to find the kind he needs."

"I'm glad I was able to do it," Deb said, rubbing his hand within her own. "When he wrecked that race car, I couldn't help because of my drug addiction. That was a big wakeup call and one of the main reasons I went to rehab and got clean. It was horrible knowing he was hurt and not being able to help him in even the smallest way. I never want to feel that helpless again."

Haley nodded in understanding. She remembered getting the phone call from Lucas telling her Nathan had almost died in that crash. She had been hundreds of miles away and rushed to try and get home to him, only to have him call and tell her not to come. Helpless didn't even begin to cover her emotions. Guilty, desperate, upset, and horrified were all words she'd add to how she'd felt that day. "I understand, I felt that way today," Haley said, "several times actually." She looked over at her husband and his deep even breathing. He had survived once again and she wondered how many times he could will himself through things like this before one of them took him from her. He was strong and determined, but he wasn't Superman.

"He told me not to come," she said, wanting his mother to know. "I was at the airport to fly back after the crash and he called me and told me he didn't want me to come home."

Deb closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and looked at her son. "I didn't know that, but I can't say I'm overly surprised. He was in a rough place then."

"I know he drank a lot and Lucas said he was a mess...sometimes I wish..."

"That's true, but not what I meant," Deb said, sighing. "I want you to know that I'm don't blame you. You both made mistakes and it's true he didn't handle it well, but when he woke up after the accident, he wasn't the same person at all. I don't know how to explain it exactly. He didn't drink or get in trouble anymore, but it was like he closed himself off from all emotion. He even pushed Lucas away. I'm glad it stopped his downward spiral, but I never wanted him to be afraid to feel...Thank you for coming back. I don't think I ever told you that, but I'm grateful you did. Nathan needed you," she whispered, "maybe we all did. This is the closest we've been to being a real family in a very long time."

Haley thought about these new insights into the past but shook herself to clear her mind. She could worry about them later, she needed to concentrate on the here and now. "How is Dan? Has there been any news?"

"They were able to remove the bullet, but until he wakes up, there isn't much they can tell us about his recovery. I was able to see him for a few minutes, but they don't think he'll wake up for a while, maybe days."

Haley wasn't sure what to say to make Deb feel better or what to tell Nathan about it when he woke up. Of course he didn't know Dan had even been injured, so that might help buy her some time, but she knew he'd be upset that his father had been hurt, even more so that it was because he'd tried to help them.

"You should probably try to get some sleep," Deb told her, looking at the clock and noting that it was almost nine in the morning and she knew Haley had been awake most of the night. "It may be a while before he wakes up and I can watch over him until then."

"I don't think I can," Haley admitted, holding his hand up to her cheek. "Every time I close my eyes I have these flashbacks of what happened. I think I'm better off staying awake at the moment."

"Last night is going to be with all of us for a long time," Deb whispered, "even if we all make it without permanent injuries, we won't ever forget it."

"They said Nathan is really lucky it didn't hit any bones and that Lucas got pressure on it so quickly. It could have been a lot worse," Haley told her. "As it is, he'll definitely need physical therapy and there's no telling how much nerve damage there might be."

"At least the season is over," Deb tried to look on the bright side. "He has four months before he has to report to Duke."

"Yeah," Haley agreed, "but he's going to be frustrated at losing the time and even more so if he doesn't make quick progress. His injuries drove him crazy last time and except for the head one, they weren't nearly this bad."

"He's never been very patient," Deb smiled softly. "He always wanted to go, go, go. As soon as one thing ended he wanted to know what was next. If he couldn't do something, he just kept trying it over and over until he could, no matter what it was. He didn't want to wait until he was older or bigger, he just figured out how to do it right then. It was exhausting as a parent, but that constant energy and determination was a big part what has made him such a great basketball player and honestly, what helped him to survive what Dan and I put him through. He didn't let us hold him down, he just kept going, never admitting defeat."

"It's one of the things I admire the most about him," Haley admitted. "That he never gives up, even when other people tell him things are hopeless. If he wants something and believes in it, then there isn't anything he will let stop him. Without that tenacity and downright stubbornness, we probably wouldn't have made it this far. We might not even have gotten together."

Nathan started to stir, his hands moving against theirs as his eyes fluttered. "Hey you," Haley said, standing up and placing her hand against his cheek. "Welcome back."

"Hmmm," he murmured, his voice weak, "Hales."

"Yeah, I'm right here," she told him, sitting on the bed next to him and giving him a soft kiss. "Your mom's here too."

He turned his head slightly so he could see her too, "Mom," he said before turning back to his wife. "Daunte?"

"He's gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore," Haley reassured him, glad to see some of the worry disappear from his tired eyes. She could tell he was fighting just to open them, "You just worry about resting and healing. I promise I'll be here when you wake up again."

"Love you," he said softly as he drifted back off.

"I love you too Nathan Scott."

* * *

Nathan woke again around noon and this time was much more alert. "Hales," he whispered, reaching out to touch her as she slept leaning her head on his bed. "Wake up baby."

"Hmmm, what?" she asked, coming awake.

"You can't keep laying like that," he told her, "you'll be really sore later."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep," she told him, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "How are you?"

"Pretty sore, but feeling lucky to be alive," he told her, reaching for her with his good hand. "I was worried about you though. Did they check you out?"

"Yep, everything is fine," she reassured him as she moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"The baby too?"

"Yep, he's fine. Growing just like he's supposed to," she grinned, breaking eye contact.

"Good...What?" He arched an eyebrow at her, "what aren't you telling me? I know that face."

"They did an ultrasound," she told him, looking back at him and holding his hand. "It's a boy Nathan, you're going to have a son."

"Wow," he said, closing his eyes for a moment as he took it in.

"You okay?" she asked quickly, worried at his reaction. "Should I get someone?"

"I'm fine. It's just strange, you know?" He opened his eyes, "We've known for a couple of months that you were pregnant and we even thought it was a boy, but hearing it and knowing it for sure is something else. I'm going to have a son," he shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes it still didn't seem real. "Did they give you a picture?"

"Yeah, let me get it," she said, going over to her purse and bringing it back. "Here he is."

He looked at the picture and smiled, noting each detail. "James Scott," he said, pointing at the top of the picture.

"That's my last name," Haley told him, not sure what he meant.

"No, I like the name," he told her, trying it out "James Lucas Scott."

"You want to name him after my dad and your brother?" Haley asked. They hadn't discussed the possibility of naming him after her side although they had decided Lucas was the frontrunner for middle name as long as it sounded okay with the first name they chose.

"No, after you... your last name," Nathan argued, a little confused. "Wait, your dad's name is James James? Somehow I never put that together from Jimmy. That's really strange Hales."

She shrugged good naturedly, "They named me after an old cat. What do you more do you expect from my family?"

Nathan chuckled, feeling the pull in his shoulder and reaching up with his other arm to touch the bandage there. The pain was tolerable, but he was pretty sure that was due to drugs and not an indication of the severity of the injury. "How bad is it?"

"It could have been a lot worse. Somehow it went straight through," she told him, "but we're mostly in wait and see mode as far as the recovery. You're lucky Luke found you so quickly though. You lost a lot of blood."

"He's always there for us when we need him," Nathan pointed out. "It's one of the reasons I want to name the baby after him and make him his Godfather. I want Jamie to be able to count on him the way we do."

"Jamie?" Haley teased. "You have this all figured out, don't you?"

"Well, we don't like having the same name so Jimmy is out and James sounds a bit too grown up..." he explained, "Jamie sounds just right...unless you don't like it, I mean we can name him something else I just..."

"I think it's perfect," she cut him off, "What do you think little one?" she asked, placing her hand on her abdomen and laughing when the baby kicked. "Does a kick mean yes or no?"

"I think it means 'my daddy is smart and picked a good name for me'," Nathan smirked.

"I think that's right," she smiled, leaning against her husband. She knew that she would have to tell him about Dan soon, but they deserved this moment and she wasn't going to ruin it. "Jamie Scott it is."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke came into Nathan's room, allowing Haley to take a break and change her clothes into what they'd gone and picked up for her on their way back from going home to get a few hours sleep. They were all getting too familiar with the hospital and that wouldn't be changing any time soon with Nathan and Dan both recovering there.

"My own personal lifeguard," Nathan smirked as he opened his eyes and saw his brother. "Thank you for saving me...again."

"You saved yourself," Lucas told him, "I just put pressure on the wound and stayed with you until the paramedics got there. I should be the one thanking you for saving Haley. It sounds like she would have been hit if you hadn't jumped in front of her."

"I was so scared," Nathan admitted. "I mean, we've been through a lot and I know I've thought this before, but I have never been as scared as I was in that moment. If I'd have reacted a second later, I could have lost my whole world."

"And instead Haley almost lost hers," Brooke pointed out.

"At least she would be alive. Luke and my parents would have take care of them," Nathan said, "I knew I could count on that. Besides, she's the strongest person I know.."

"Are you kidding? You guys think you're the only ones that feel like you can't live without the other person?" Brooke said in frustration, her hands on her hips. "I saw how devastated Haley was when you were hurt last time Nate, I can't imagine how she felt watching you get shot. Yeah, it's great to know that she has us if she needs us, but she doesn't just need someone to take care of her. She needs YOU and so does your son. You should think about that the next time you decide to be a hero."

She walked out of the room, leaving the two young men watching the door close. "Does she really think I don't know that? It's not like I wanted to get shot, but better me than my pregnant wife," Nathan asked his brother. "I never want to leave them, I know they need me. "

"I think that was directed at me as much as you," Lucas admitted. "She was beyond pissed when she found out I came running to try and help you, especially after what happened at the bridge last time, and the school shooting. She thinks we should be more aware of how much it would hurt the people we'd leave behind if something happened to us. She told me I'm too reckless with my own life."

"I guess maybe that has a sliver of truth to it, but I won't ever apologize for doing everything in my power to keep the people I love safe," Nathan said. "That's just not who I am."

"Me either little brother," Lucas agreed with him, "but maybe we should have more consideration for how they'd feel if they lost us. If she was half as scared for me as I was for you and Hales, then I can't blame her for lashing out."

* * *

"Hey you," Haley said, walking into the room as Lucas left after spending an hour with his brother, "It's good to see you getting some color back. You feeling okay?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm alright, but I can tell I'm nearing the end of my pain medicine," he admitted as he tried to fix his pillow. Haley leaned forward to help him get comfortable and then sat back on the edge.

"You shouldn't have to go through any of this," he told her. "I promised to protect you, but you could have died last night and it would have been my fault."

"You did protect me," she reminded him, "You did everything you could."

"Does it make me a bad person that I feel so relieved Daunte's gone?" he asked her. "I mean, a man is dead. I feel like I should be sad or something, but I just feel grateful that we're all okay and we don't have to worry about him hurting us ever again."

"You're a good man, you don't ever have to worry about that, and I feel the same way. After what happened, I don't know if I would have ever been able to truly relax as long as he was alive," she said, holding his hand between hers and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"But...?" Nathan asked, "I can tell there's something else Hales."

"But we're not all okay," she admitted. "Dan was shot too."

"He's going to make it though right?" Nathan asked, his voice colored with anxiety. They were just starting to feel like a real family again, he couldn't lose his father now. Not when he was so close to becoming a father himself.

"He wasn't as lucky as you were," she told him. "He's in ICU right now

"Damn it," Nathan said, "This is my fault. I knew I was being selfish. I wouldn't have happened if I'd just stayed out of that game..."

"You don't know that," Haley pointed out. "He might have come after us even if you hadn't played. It probably had as much to do with turning him in as the results of that game anyway. Besides, you couldn't have possibly known..."

"He came for me," Nathan said, his tone defeated. "If he doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself."

"Look at me," Haley said, placing her hands on both sides of his face. "This is not your fault. You didn't ask for Daunte to target you and you didn't choose for him to come after your family. Your father would tell you the same thing."

"You always know the right thing to say," Nathan told her, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. "It's crazy though, you know. For years I've wanted nothing more than to get away from him, but now I'm scared I'm going to lose him."

* * *

Lucas found Brooke sitting on a bench outside of the hospital. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Sorry about that freak out," she mumbled, "I should probably apologize to Nathan."

"Hey," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I should have realized this was stressful for you too. Not only because they're your friends, but because you worried about me too."

"You rescue people, it's what you do," she pointed out with shrug. "You've rescued Nathan...and Peyton...even Dan and I'm proud of you. I really am, it's just..."

Lucas started to answer and she kept going. "Look, I know that you would rescue me if I needed it too, but while I don't need you to rescue me, but I do need YOU...and I need you to come back to me safe. I don't want to live in a world without you in it and every time you run off without thinking, I have to live with the fact that you might not come back at all. I mean, you have a heart condition and you didn't even tell me. You put yourself at risk all the time and it makes me feel like you don't even care if you live or not. Your mom and I both need you."

"I'm sorry," he told her, pulling her against his chest. "I know I should have told you and I'm sorry it still hurts you that I didn't. I can't promise I won't help the next time someone needs it, but I do promise to be more careful. I love you Brooke and I always want to come back to you."

* * *

Haley was lying alongside her husband on the bed dozing when a nurse walked in and shook her awake. "I need to get your blood pressure," she asked. Haley sighed, but sat up and let the woman do her job as she had promised.

"It's not perfect, but it's staying within the safe range," the nurse said as she finished. "Probably one more check and the doctors will sign off on it."

Haley nodded and turned to lay back down, but caught her husband's now open eyes. "Why are they checking you again? I thought everything was fine."

"It is," she told him, "everything checked out fine except my blood pressure. They guessed it was from the stress, but because it's been elevated before, they wanted to admit me and keep an eye on it to make sure it wasn't something more serious."

"And I take it you refused?"

"I didn't refuse exactly...I told them I would stay at the hospital, but not in a separate room. They can still keep an eye on me, but I'm staying with you. I'm fine anyway," she promised him. "It's gone back down and stayed there since I found out you were going to be okay."

"Hales..."

"I'm taking care of myself... I promise," she told him, nestling herself back into his chest. "The best medicine I can possibly have is being with you, no matter where that is."


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you for those still reading. This story took on a mind of its own and ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned. I just keep coming up with so many ideas of things I can do with this Naley world.

I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. My son's birthday is tomorrow and my sister-in-law is having her graduation party at our house this weekend. Neither of those things will leave much time to write, but I'll do my best to keep it from being too long.

 **Ch 43**

 _Nathan strolled along the boardwalk, ice cream in hand, as he made his way toward his wife who was waiting near the water. He couldn't believe he'd ever gotten so lucky as to have such an amazing wife, a little boy on the way, and a newly won State Championship. Life couldn't possibly get any better than it was right then. He licked his ice cream cone and smiled as his wife came into view. She was concerned that she was getting fat as the pregnancy progressed, but he thought she looked more beautiful than ever and couldn't wait to take her home later that evening and prove it to her._

 _He got closer and saw that his father was now standing next to her and was glad that they'd reached a point where they could have moments like this as a family. It hadn't been long ago that he would have been concerned at his father's appearance, but they had turned a corner and instead he felt a sense of rightness at the sight. They were becoming a real family and he couldn't have been happier._

 _He shouted a greeting and they turned to him, their smiles fading as they pulled their hands away from their chests to find them covered in blood. Their eyes filled with fear and disbelief as they reached out toward him, the blood dripping all over the ground. He dropped the ice cream and ran the rest of the way, throwing himself to his knees between them and trying to stop the bleeding. He yelled for help, but people continued to walk past, no one heeding his cries. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Didn't they see what was happening? He tried to stop the bleeding but he couldn't even tell where all it was coming from and he started to panic._

 _"What took you so long Daddy?" he heard, causing him to turn and find a little boy suddenly at his side. He was about 4 years old and had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Nathan instinctively knew that this was his son, their son Jamie. He wanted to wrap his arms around him but he was covered in blood. "It'll be okay Jamie," he said instead, "I'll help them."_

 _"You should have been here sooner. This is your fault."_

Nathan woke up, his heart beating fast and his body covered in sweat. He'd had several nightmares over the last couple of days featuring his wife and/or father, but that was the first time any of them had featured his son. He rubbed his hand over face and sighed. He knew with his head that he wasn't responsible for what happened, but it didn't stop his heart from torturing him with guilt.

He tried to get relatively comfortable again, his shoulder stopping him from moving much. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels on the television. There was nothing on that he had any interest in watching but he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the school work he should be doing either. Haley had gone back to school today and although he had insisted it was the right thing for her to do, he didn't like being away from her. The memory of their dangerous encounter was still too fresh in his mind to like the idea of her being anywhere without him.

"Going stir crazy?" his mother asked as she entered his room, bringing lunch from the cafe and a couple of magazines in with her. "You've never been good at sitting still."

"Believe me," Nathan said happy for the distraction, "if I even try to move, my shoulder reminds me why it's a bad idea. Any news on Dad?"

"They're still concerned about his heart, but he's gotten stabile enough that they are going to let him wake up today," she told him. "I'm going to head up there and sit with him in a little while, but I figured you'd enjoy some company and something to eat other than hospital food first"

"Thanks," he said, opening the bag she'd handed him. "I'm starved."

"You look tired," she commented, absentmindedly fixing the blankets on his bed, "having nightmares?"

He nodded, "seeing that man aim his gun at the two of you...imagining him shooting Dad...if it weren't for the drugs, I probably wouldn't have slept at all."

"I've had a few of my own," Deb admitted. "I think it'll be a while before any of us get back anywhere close to normal. I'm just glad that we have each other."

* * *

"Haley," Lucas said, waving his hand in front of her face as he sat down next to her at the lunch table, "Hey, it's good to have you back."

"Nathan practically made me come," she admitted. "I didn't want to."

"He's right though," he said, placing his arm around your shoulder. "I know you want to just stay close to each other right now, but you need to get back to your lives. If you're hiding and afraid to be out of each other's sight, then he wins. He's dead Hales, don't let him have that kind of power over you."

"I had a dream last night that I was the one who shot and killed him," she told her best friend. "It scared me because it was the first time since it happened that I didn't wake up upset. Isn't that messed up Luke? I dreamed of killing someone and I actually felt relieved."

"You've been through a lot and he was a bad guy," he told her, pulling her into a hug. "You have every right to be happy he's dead. You just need to work on getting your life back, a little piece at a time."

"Hey," Brooke said as she approached them, "anything I can help with?"

Haley pulled away and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "just being there for us helps more than you know." She stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'm going to go give Nathan a call and check on things. I'll be right back."

"Hales," Lucas whined.

"I know," she said, "and I'm trying. I've made it all morning. Baby steps right?"

Brooke watched her walk away, pulling her cell phone from her pocket as she went. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We're going to make sure they're all okay," Lucas promised, kissing her on the side of her head. "I won't accept anything less."

"Dan too?" she asked, knowing Lucas had been battling this question ever since he saw his father being loaded into an ambulance.

He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes for a moment, "I think maybe it's time to give him another chance."

* * *

Nathan picked up the Sports Illustrated his mother had brought. She'd left to go visit his father and he was once again alone and bored. He flipped through the pages and stopped on an article about the first couple of rounds of the NCAA basketball tournament that was now down to the Final four.

 _Duke had a tough time down the stretch after the knee injury to star shooting guard Quentin Fields, losing 2 of their last 3 games leading into the tournament and falling to a 6th seed. The team, led by junior point guard Steven Thompson and featuring 3 senior starters was still expected to do better than their first round exit in an upset by Virginia Commonwealth. They will have to hope their recruiting class, headlined by North Carolina natives and all state players Nathan Scott and Tony Battle along with Florida standout Kevin Grant, can help revive the program back to its normal standard of excellence._

Nathan was still disappointed in Duke's early tournament loss. He'd watched the game on television, wishing he could be out there helping his future teammates as they struggled. He might not be a Duke student yet, but in his heart he'd been a Blue Devil for as long as he could remember. Still, despite their loss, it was really cool to see his name in his favorite magazine for what he hoped would be the first time of many. He couldn't wait to show his brother and his dad...

He closed the magazine, taking a deep breath. He wondered if his father was awake yet and how he was reacting to his injuries. The last time his dad had been in the hospital had been after his heart attack. At that time, Nathan had been so angry and frustrated with his father that it was easier to put aside the way seeing his robust father laid low bothered him. This time, he knew the sight would be much harder to bear.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up, surprised to find Peyton peeking her head inside. "Come in," he invited her, "aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I had no interest watching the video our Chemistry sub was playing and skipped out," she admitted. "I figured it was a good time to come visit without worrying about who I ran into."

"Brooke?" he asked. "I thought that was getting better?"

"It is...some days," she told him. "Other days I wonder why I even keep trying."

"Well it's good to see you," he told her. "I know I've been a little distant lately..."

"You've had a lot going on..."

"Still, I haven't been a very good friend. I have to admit, it was awkward at first when I got my memories back, but I should have made more of an effort because I also remembered what a good friend you were when I needed it. So what's been going on with you?" he asked, "you haven't been yourself lately. Is it just the Brooke thing or is it something else? Does it have anything to do with your visit to Jake?"

She sat down in the chair next to him. "What did Haley tell you about that?"

"Just that you went to visit," he reassured her, "nothing else."

She leaned forward, rubbing her hands against her jeans, "I asked him to marry me."

"What?" Nathan asked, recoiling in surprise, "are you serious?"

"I know it seems crazy," she admitted, "but I love him and he loves me. I miss him and I don't get why we can't just be together. Besides, it worked for you and Haley."

"You do remember that we were only married for a few months before we almost broke up right? I mean, we're happy now and I don't regret doing it, but marriage is hard," he told her. "Especially at our age and with the custody stuff with his kid. I take it he said no?"

"Not exactly," she admitted. "He was thinking about it. I'm the one that screwed it up by saying I loved Lucas in my sleep."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you love Lucas?" Nathan asked curiously. "Because I don't see it."

"I think I do," she admitted, "but he's with Brooke."

"Are you sure that's not part of what makes him attractive?" he asked. "That he isn't dangerous to your heart because he's taken?"

"Why would I do that? This has ruined my friendship with Brooke and made me miserable," she pointed out. "If I was trying to protect myself, this wouldn't be the best way to do it."

"Look, I know I was an ass to you when we were dating, but we did have some good times and we did get to know each other pretty well," he reminded her. "You don't like to put your heart out there. Honestly, I think that's one of the reasons you put up with me as long as you did. We were comfortable with each other and we had a good time, but neither one of us was at risk of getting hurt because we didn't love each other and we both wanted it that way. We'd been hurt enough by the people we loved."

" I do love Lucas," she argued.

"So do I, so does Haley, neither one of us wants to date him," he joked. "Look, I don't doubt that you love him, but I don't think you are in love with him. You two hooked up for a short time while he was dating Brooke last year, but when you had your chance and he was available, you didn't take it. I don't think he's really what you want now either. I think you're scared of going all in with Jake and getting your heart broken. People always leave right?"

She nodded, "Well, like you reminded me, some of them come back. If you love Jake, you have to go for it Sawyer. If you don't, you'll regret it forever. Trust me, life is too short. Don't waste it being scared to go for what you really want."

"I really hurt him. What if he doesn't want me anymore?" she asked.

"What if he does and he's just waiting for you to make your final choice?"

* * *

Dan woke up slowly, his eyes heavier than he could ever remember them being. He fought to open them, but quickly closed them at the brightness of the light around him. Blinking, they finally adjusted and he was able to see his wife, ex he had to remind himself, sitting at his bedside. She looked beautiful as always, but she also looked exhausted. He tried to say something...to get her attention, but his voice wouldn't seem to work and when he attempted to reach for her, he saw the iv in his hand. He looked around a bit more and realized he was in a hospital room and the beeping noise he'd been hearing was his heart monitor. "Deb," he tried again, his voice a whisper this time but enough to grab her attention.

"Dan," she said, moving closer and grabbing his hand. "Thank God. They expected you to wake up hours ago. I was getting worried."

He wet his lips and tried to clear his throat. "Guess I was tired," he tried to joke.

She smiled at his attempt and he was glad he'd made the effort to make it. He'd spent too many years making her frown and cry and he'd vowed that for the rest of his life, whether she took him back or not, he'd try to make her smile as much as possible. "What happened?"

"You were shot," she told him, her thumb stroking his hand. "On the waterfront."

He closed his eyes and tried to recall what she was talking about and bits and pieces came floating back to him. "Nathan?" he asked, remembering the sight of his son getting shot and then falling off the pier.

"He's okay," she quickly reassured him. "He's frustrated with being stuck in the hospital, but he's doing well. He should be able to go home soon. Haley is good, the baby too," she added before he could even ask. "We're most worried about you."

He grimaced as he tried to move, "No," she said quickly, moving to sit on the bed next to him, "you have to stay as still as possible. The bullet did a lot of damage and you need more time to recover from your surgeries before you can put that kind of strain on your body."

"Tell me the truth," he asked, his voice still raspy but a little stronger. "How bad is it?"

"The doctors say it's possible that you'll make a full recovery, but it's going to be a difficult road," she admitted, placing her hand on his leg. "

"It's possible, but it's not likely, is it?" he asked, closing his eyes and then opening them again to look her in the eyes. She wasn't lying to him, but she was definitely hiding something.

"Why would you ask that?" she deflected, looking away. Even when they were at each other's throats he'd been able to read her like a book. It was one of the best and worst things about their connection. They understood each other so well, but it also made it so easy for them to hurt each other in ways no one else ever could. They knew each other's weaknesses so well.

"Because," he said, swallowing his fear as he looked down at his leg, "I can't feel your hand."

* * *

"Hey," Haley said, walking into Nathan's room, "did you get any rest?"

"A little," he answered, "I missed you though."

She leaned down and kissed him before sitting down on the side of his bed. "I think just about everyone at school told me to tell you 'get well soon' or something similar. They want to have a pep rally or something to celebrate the championship but they're holding off until you can come."

He nodded, "sounds like fun."

"What's wrong?" she asked, noting his distraction. He'd been pretty upbeat when she left for school this morning so she wondered what happened.

"Dad's awake," he told her.

"Well that's good..."

"He's paralyzed," Nathan said, his voice cracking. "He has no feeling below his waist."

"Wow," she said, grabbing his hand to hold in hers. She took a deep breath, "Is it permanent?"

"They don't know, it could be," he said, his eyes filling with tears she knew he wouldn't shed. "He may never walk again."

"Oh Nathan," she said.

"I've been sitting here feeling sorry for myself," he admitted, "because things just always seem so hard for me, for us, but now I feel guilty because what I've gone through is nothing compared to what he's facing."

"That's totally normal," she told him laying down and resting her head against his shoulder. "Just because he's going through something terrible doesn't mean that you aren't too."

"Why does all this keep happening to us?" he asked her. "Aren't we due for some good luck?"

"We found our soul mate when we were 16, we're still together despite everything, and we're having a son. I think we've been plenty lucky."

"I guess we have," he smiled softly, pulling her closer to his body. "Don't ever let me take that for granted."

* * *

"I think you should go," Dan told Deb, pulling his hand out of hers and turning his head the other direction. She'd been with him for hours, only leaving while they took him for some tests, returning to sit with him as the doctors filled him in on his prognosis and the plan for his recovery process. "I need time to deal with this. Go see our son."

"I already checked on Nathan and you shouldn't be alone right now," she argued, staying by his side and reaching for his hand again. "You are going to beat this. Everyone keeps talking about Nathan's strength and determination. Where do you think he got it from?"

"Don't you understand?" he asked, turning back to her with red eyes. "I'm not going to beat anything. I deserve this, every bit of it. This is my punishment for being such a bastard, for hurting so many people."

"Don't think like that," she tried to console him. "You've come such a long way and we've forgiven you. You've changed, we've all seen it. We're almost a real family again. Don't push us away, not now."

"I don't deserve a family...not after what I did...I've been fooling myself thinking I could make it right..."

"I don't understand," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Let us be there for you the way you've been there for all of us the last couple of months. I'm so proud of you for the way you've turned your life around."

"Not all of you," he whispered, "that bullet should have taken my life, but instead I'm going to be left here to suffer and that's exactly what I deserve."

"Stop talking like that," she started to get angry with him. "You've made mistakes, I know, but you've never done anything to deserve this. Sometimes things just happen. We have to accept that and..."

"No," he said pulling his hand away from hers in frustration, "this is my payback, my reminder that people shouldn't depend on me, that I'm meant to be alone.""

"You're just upset," Deb said. "Let's talk about this and then..."

"I want to be alone," he said, "It's best."

"What could you have possibly done that was bad enough to deserve this?" she asked him, his resignation scaring her. This was not the man she'd spent the last 18 years of her life with. He'd been many things, but he was never one to just accept things. "Please tell me what you're talking about."

"It's my fault Keith is dead," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I killed my own brother."


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch 44**

"Dan still won't let anyone see him," Deb told her son as she paced the floor in his room. "Even Lucas tried and he told them not to let him in."

"What are the doctors saying?" Haley asked from the other side of the bed.

"There hasn't been any change," Deb told them, her frustration evident, "and there never will be if he gives up."

"Do you really think he killed Keith?" Haley asked, the first time any of them had brought it up since the first time Deb told them what he'd said 2 days earlier.

"No," Nathan said. "I don't know what really did happen to make him say that, but there's no way he killed his own brother."

"I don't know Nathan," Deb said hesitantly. "I don't want to believe it, and most of me doesn't, but I keep remembering that he thought Keith tried to kill him. Between that and our indiscretion he thought he had every reason to hate him. He wasn't rational and he was so angry..."

"I still don't think he could do that," Nathan defended his father. "Even when I thought I hated him I would never have believed he could murder someone. There has to be another explanation..."

"Maybe you should ask again to see if they'll let you see him," Haley told her husband. "I really don't think he'd turn you away."

"It's true. You've always been the one person he loved most," Deb told him. She held up her hand as he started to deny it, "It's okay Nate. He made a lot of mistakes, especially with you, but he always loved you. There were times it was the only thing I could be sure of."

"I guess I can try," Nathan agreed. "Even if they don't agree, if I still get released tomorrow that's the first place I'm going. I'm not going to let him give up. He needs us and he's going to let us help, whether he likes it or not."

"I feel strange keeping this from Lucas," Haley pointed out. "Shouldn't he know?"

Nathan and Deb both shook their heads. "Not until we know for sure," Deb said. "Lucas loved Keith like a father and he's spent most of his life hating Dan. He won't be able to be rational about this."

"It makes sense, I know," Haley admitted, "But I hate keeping things from him."

* * *

Nathan looked around as he was wheeled into the therapy room. There was an older man finishing up with his 30-something muscular trainer in the corner and Nathan figured that's who he'd be working with. He hated that they made him use the stupid chair to go anywhere and, as he'd pointed out to his escort, it was his shoulder that got shot and his legs worked just fine. It didn't sway the nurse so here he was, in a pissy mood, waiting for his therapist to finish.

"Hi, my name is Mindy and I'm going to be your physical therapist for the next few weeks," a tall blonde woman introduced herself, approaching him from the other side. He looked at her and thought she looked more like a model than a trainer. They expected her to help him get his strength back? She didn't look like she'd ever lifted a day of her life.

"The first thing we should start with is a test to see how much damage there was and where to start. I'd like to do a surface electromyography. That should let us know which nerves and muscles are most effected and allow us to plan your treatment.""

"You know, I don't really need your help. I've rehabbed his shoulder almost entirely by myself before, I think I can handle it," Nathan told her, his frustration clear. He was sick to death of being in the hospital and he knew her therapy would involve minor stretching exercises. He'd been through it before. He also knew that if he was going to get his full strength back before summer practices started, he needed to work as hard as possible right away. This girl in front of him didn't look like she'd be any help in that department.

"Look, I know you're probably frustrated but you have to take things slow," she said.

"I don't have time to take things slow," he argued. "I need to get my strength back yesterday."

"I understand. It's really hard to be patient, but let's run that test," she told him. "Then we'll discuss what kind of therapy you need and how I can best help you. If you don't do this right, you could do more damage than that bullet already did. I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you, I just need you to trust me." Standing up, she helped him take off his hospital shirt and then unwrapped his outer bandages. .

He nodded, willing to give her a chance, figuring he could do additional work on his own if needed. "I guess it's a good thing they at least let me wear pants today," he joked, awkwardly. "This could be pretty uncomfortable otherwise."

She laughed as she leaned over him, putting the first sticker electrode on the back of his shoulder.

"They said I could come see..." Haley said as she walked into the room, "Ummm, I'm sorry... I didn't..."

"Hales," Nathan said, standing up and moving after her as she turned to leave. "Come in baby. This is ummm...I'm sorry..."

"I'm Amanda," she said, holding out her hand for Haley, "but most people call me Mandy. I'm going to be Nathan's main therapist for the next few weeks. And you are?" she asked when Haley didn't reciprocate the introduction but instead studied her.

"Sorry, I'm Haley," she responded, not sure what to make of the young woman in front of her. She was older than they were and obviously had been through school although she looked awfully young. Haley guessed she was around 25 but she looked more like 20.

"Did you need something?" Mandy asked, "We really need to get going on this."

"Haley's with me," Nathan said, oblivious to Haley's discomfort. He stepped closer and gave her a quick kiss. "I thought you were going to Tric with Peyton."

"She called and cancelled," Haley told him, "Something about making her final choice."

"Good for her," he smiled, lacing his right hand with hers. "We're just going to run a test to see where to start with my therapy if you want to stay."

"I don't want to be in the way..."

"No... you won't be," he promised, looking at Mandy he added, "Right?"

"Sure," Mandy answered easily, "You're welcome to join us for the test."

Haley nodded her head and sat on the bench next to Nathan as they resumed setting up for his test. This was the first time she had seen him with any of his bandages off since the shooting and she couldn't help but wince at the bruising she could see around the edge of the remaining bandage. She was glad the material was still there because if what she was seeing was affecting her this way, she knew the actual wound would have her in tears.

She watched as they ran the test, her husband holding her hand lightly and talking about the few hours she'd worked to cover for Karen at the cafe so she could go to her doctor's appointment. Before they knew it, Mandy was removing the electrodes.

"Okay, I'll have a more specific routine ready for tomorrow, but let's start with some basic stretching. I'll need you to leave for this part," she said, gesturing for Haley to exit.

"Oh, okay," Haley said, "I'll just give Nathan..."

"Now. I don't allow any guests during sessions. We'll be about 20 more minutes. You can wait outside or you can go up to his room and we'll bring him back."

Haley glared, but continued giving her husband a quick kiss. "Good Luck," she told him before she exited the room.

"What did you do that for?" Nathan asked, "She wasn't hurting anything."

"Look, I need you to concentrate on your recovery, not make googly eyes at your girlfriend," Mandy told him. "I thought this was important to you."

"Wife...She's my wife," he corrected her. "And it is important to me, but so is she."

"Whatever," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Not whatever," he told her, annoyed. "You should have been nicer to her. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Fine, I'm sorry. Look, I know you don't want to be here and I was rude," she admitted. "Let's start over okay?" He nodded reluctantly, and she went across the room and came back with a small blue ball. "So Nathan Scott, hot shot basketball player, let's see what you've got. You prove you don't need me for range of motion and I'll let you move to a different trainer for weights. Then we'll never have to work together again."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to give you this ball. I want you to slowly lift it to your shoulder height. If you can do that, I'll sign off on your transfer," she told him, moving toward him. "Here."

He took the ball in his right hand, feeling the shape and texture before he placed the ball in his left hand, immediately dropping it as he failed to close his fist properly. "This is stupid," he mumbled, reaching down and grabbing the ball and placing it back in his other hand. This time he was more careful and he managed to make a fist to hold it, but was unable to raise his arm more than a couple inches and that through a lot of pain. "Damn it," he said as he dropped it again, picking it up with his right hand and throwing it against the wall.

"You can throw the ball all you want," she told him, picking it up and bringing it back to him. "Left handed."

"This is crap," Nathan said, refusing the gesture. "One week ago I was playing in the state championship game, now I can't even lift a rubber ball?"

"Listen Nate...can I call you that?" she began and continued at his nod, "They warned you that there was some nerve damage. For the most part, you just have to wait for that to heal on its own. In the meantime though, we need to try and keep as much of your muscle as we can. That's where the stretching will help. You can't let your muscles get stiff or you'll never be able to get your strength back.

"This is so frustrating," he admitted, "earlier this year I was benching over 200 lbs, now I can't even lift a ball that weights like 6 ounces."

"You'll get it back," she told him, sitting next to him on the bench. "You just have to give it time and work hard."

"I'm not afraid of hard work," he told her. "I've got too much to lose to not give it everything I've got."

"Good," she said, taking the ball from his hand and setting it aside, "because this is going to be the hardest thing you've ever done. There's going to be a lot of pain and frustration, but I promise I won't give up if you don't. This is the main reason I don't allow people to watch sessions. You're going to struggle, and it's going be hard for you to live through and it would be hard for someone who cares about you to watch. You need to focus on your recovery and not be worried about anyone else's reactions."

"I guess that makes sense," he said, taking the ball from her hand and taking a deep breath. "Let's try this again."

* * *

Haley went back to Nathan's room, annoyed at the rude send off by the gorgeous trainer and tired from being on her feet most of the day. Opening the door, she saw Deb sitting in the chair next to his bed and smiled, walking into the room where she saw another visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her temper flaring. "You have some nerve."

"I just wanted to check on Nathan," the man said. "I know you have every reason to be upset right now. This is probably very difficult for you..."

"Of course I'm upset and if difficult is the right word for watching your husband get shot and witnessing your father-in-law fighting for his life because he saved yours, then yes, I guess it is difficult," Haley told him. "This whole thing has been a nightmare."

"I'm not trying to trivialize your pain..." he tried

"Good, because it's your fault," Haley said, stepping closer. "You told us everything was safe. It was your job to make sure it stayed that way, that we were protected. Where were you when Daunte came after us, huh? I didn't see you sacrificing yourself for us. Our husbands had to do that."

"We didn't know where to find you..."

"We could have all died that night. I don't want to hear your excuses" she told him, turning away from him and walking toward the window. "I'd like you to leave."

"I'd like to wait a few more minutes and see Nathan," Kyle argued.

"You've done enough. I don't want to spend even one more minute with you," Haley spat at him.

He looked at Deb, hoping to find an ally in his long time friend but finding that while her eyes were softer, she wasn't going to help him, "I think you should go," she said. "I'll pass on your condolences to Nathan."

Kyle nodded and walked to the door, "I really am sorry for what happened," he said, glancing back at Deb. "If I could go back and change it I would."

"I'll be sure to tell that to Dan," Haley said, "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that while he can't feel his legs."

He sighed, "If you need anything..."

"I think you've done enough. You know the way out."

* * *

Nathan impatiently sat while they wheeled him into his father's room. He'd gotten the okay earlier in the day to go see him, and Dan had agreed, but as he approached the bed he saw that the man was sleeping and sighed. He waited for his escort to leave and moved the chair closer to the bed, reaching for his father's hand. "Hey Dad," he began, surprised when Dan didn't wake up. He'd always been a light sleeper but Nathan figured he probably needed all the rest he could get with what he was going through. "I don't know why you're pushing all of us away, but we're not going to let you. We're here for you. I know that might not seem like much, but you can't give up. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for us. We need you."

"No you don't," Dan said, his eyes still closed. He sighed and opened them, meeting his son's crystal blue eyes that were filled with love and concern for him. It was a sight he never thought he'd see again and he hated that it had come now when he had to let the young man down once again. "You never did, not really. You're so much stronger, so much better than I ever was. I've been laying here thinking about all the ways I hurt you...all the ways I tried to push you to be better but was really holding you back from reaching your full potential."

"I do need you Dad. I went to my first therapy today and it was so much worse than I expected, so much harder," Nathan told him. "I'm trying to be strong for Haley, but I have to accept that I may never play again. I've never faced this before and I'm scared. Who am I if I don't play. How am I going to support my family?"

"Listen to me Nathan," Dan said, tilting his bed up so he could see better, "You will play again, I know it. You are tough and strong and you'll find a way."

"But what if I don't," Nathan argued, "What if this time the injury is too bad?"

"I know this might sound crazy coming from me, but you aren't just a basketball player Nate. You have so much more to you than that and I know if you need to you'll find something else to be great at," Dan told him, "Just promise me that if you do lose basketball, you won't let it consume you and make you hurt the people around you like I did."

Nathan squeezed his father's hand, "Dad," he said, "I know what you told mom, but I don't believe you. I know you wouldn't kill your own brother."

Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath and Nathan watched and waited. Both men knew that what would be said in the next few minutes would alter the course of their lives forever.

"Nathan, there are things that happened, things I believed. I was in a very dark place then," Dan began. "I was convinced that Keith had tried to kill me in the fire, I'd lost you and any chance at being a father to Lucas. Keith had slept with your mother who I still loved, and while I was wallowing in torment, he was happy. Everyone kept talking about how wonderful he was and how I'd never be like him. He was going to get married to my first love and have everything I had ever wanted, the things I had lost, and in that moment, I hated him."

"But that doesn't mean you killed him," Nathan pleaded, "I mean, he's your brother. Even when I thought I hated Lucas I couldn't have ever done something like that to him."

"We were at the school and I'd gotten your text about the one gunman and where everyone was. Keith wanted to go into the school because he knew the kid and wanted to save him. The police wouldn't let him, but I helped him do it because I hoped he'd die," Dan continued, his mind drifting to a year earlier. "But then I realized that if he was successful, he'd be a hero and I couldn't bear the thought of it being one more way he was better than me. I deserved to be the hero. It was my chance to prove I was better than him and maybe get back some of what I'd lost, so I followed him into the school."

"No," Nathan said, tears welling in his eyes. "Please don't tell me this..."

"Lucas was carrying Peyton out and Keith was talking to Jimmy. The kid was crying and waving his gun around, totally losing it. I'd been carrying a gun for months, ever since the fire, and I pulled it out of my leg holster and stepped around the corner. I don't know what I was planning on doing, but I had my gun out and I told him to drop his. Instead of putting the gun down though, he got spooked and swung his gun at me and fired it. Keith saw it and stepped in front of me to take my bullet, the one meant for me. When Jimmy saw what happened, he turned his gun on himself. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't shown up, but I do know that 2 people died in that hallway that both might have lived if I'd done things differently."

"They might have still died though, you don't know..." Nathan tried.

"I was a terrible brother our whole lives, I belittled him, I taunted him, I even told him he wasn't my brother anymore," Dan continued as though Nathan hadn't even spoken, tears running down his cheeks "but he still saved me and I realized that everyone was right. He was the better man. He was the one that should have lived. Not me. It's my fault he died. My fault that Karen and Lucas lost him, that his child will never know its father and even though I never deserved him, or what he did for me, I have missed him every day since."

 **Author's note:**

I couldn't help myself, I had to change this one (admittedly big) thing from season 3. Dan was such a great character and Paul played him so wonderfully. Sometimes I wanted to punch him, sometimes I wanted to hug him, but I always wanted to watch him. I HATED that they made him kill Keith, not because Keith died as that made for good stories, but because it made Dan very close to irredeemable and I really wanted him and Nathan to get the chance to have a real father/son relationship. James and Paul played so well off each other.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45

Nathan and Haley walked into the Scott house Friday morning. It had been almost 2 weeks but it was the first time since they left the day of the championship game that Nathan had been home. He couldn't help but think it was strange that the house looked exactly as they had left it, despite so many things changing during the time they were gone. Spring Break was about to start and Nathan was glad that he had another week before he had to worry about going back to school and to catch up on his work from the time he'd missed. It was a good thing he'd married his tutor, because he didn't think he'd ever get caught up by himself. He'd just finally gotten totally caught up from the last time he'd missed weeks of school before this happened.

"I can carry it," Nathan snapped as Haley unlocked the door and tried to take his bag. "My right arm is fine."

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling her hand back. "I was just trying to help."

"No, you have no reason to be sorry," Nathan said, sighing. He stepped toward her and pulled her against his side "I'm the one that's sorry. My shoulder hurts and I'm cranky and frustrated that you're having to do so much for me when I should be the one carrying things and taking care of you. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but the least I can do is carry my own gym bag."

"Therapy still not going well?" she asked, leaning back to look up at his face as she pushed open the door. "You seemed pretty frustrated when you came back earlier."

"I don't know," he admitted. "The therapist thinks I'm making good progress, but it sure doesn't feel like it to me. I'm probably just being unrealistic, but I have so far to go before I can even use it, much less be able to get back to practicing. I swear it's like there's a clock ticking in my head, counting down until summer practices start."

"I don't know about the shoulder part, but your hand has gotten better. You can grasp things again," she reminded him. "I know you're discouraged, but it's not all going to come back at once. You have to be patient."

"I know. I'm just not good at it," he admitted.

"Then it'll be good for you to practice," she told him,. "You ready for the pep rally this afternoon? Whitey got permission for us to come even though we won't be at school today."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to celebrate. We never really got a chance to do that, did we?" Nathan asked, his mind drifting to what had happened instead.

"You nervous about giving a speech? You know they're going to expect one," she asked, wondering if that was why he was being so quiet. It wasn't like him to brood, that was usually Lucas' style, but he'd been that way a lot since the shooting.

"Nah," he said, shaking it off. "After what we've been through the last couple of months, talking in front of a crowd of people doesn't seem very intimidating. Besides, you're going to be out there with me right?"

"I don't know Nathan," Haley tried to dodge his question. She didn't think she wanted to be out there dancing in front of a bunch of people in her condition.

"Come on Hales," he said. "I know you didn't cheer in the last couple of games, but you were with us the rest of the season and the doctor said it was okay..."

"I probably look stupid in my uniform," she whined.

"Didn't Brooke alter it for you?" he asked. "Besides, everyone knows you're pregnant. It's not going to surprise them if you're stomach isn't totally flat anymore. You deserve to be out there too, I don't want to do it without you."

"Fine," she agreed, "but you owe me mister."

"When are Quinn and Clay going to be here?" Nathan asked, grabbing a couple of bottles of water. "They're still coming right?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea with everything that's happened?" Haley asked again. "I can still tell them not to come. They aren't leaving until after lunch tomorrow."

"No," Nathan said, "It'll be nice to have the distraction and having your sister here for a few days will be good for you. You need to relax and have some girl time. Besides, don't you guys have wedding things to work on?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "I can't believe she's getting married in just over 2 months."

"She's older than you Hales. I bet she's even more amazed you'll be having a baby in 3," he laughed.

"I'm so going to look like a whale in my bridesmaids dress," she whined. "I wanted her to wait until after the baby was born, but the only way for my parents to make it to her wedding and my graduation both was if we put them on back to back weekends. It's going to be crazy, but the doctor said it's fine as long as we take breaks and don't drive it all at once. Of course, I'll probably have to stop every hour to pee anyway. I will be a beached whale with a baby bouncing on its bladder."

"Hey, don't worry about it. No matter how pregnant, my girl will still be beautiful," he grinned at his wife's rant. "Besides, if she waits until after the baby is born, she knows you'll outshine her up there. You might anyway."

"Somehow I think men only get attracted to pregnant women when the baby is theirs," she laughed.

"That's probably true," he admitted, giving her a sexy wink. "I don't think I've ever found pregnancy to be a turn on before, but it makes me hot now. Of course, you always make me feel that way so it's probably just you..."

"Down boy," she teased as she set her drink on the counter. "You have to be careful with that shoulder. I refuse to be the cause of a setback."

"So you have to do all the work," he smirked, pulling her closer and giving her a searing kiss. "I can live with that. We can play the naughty nurse..."

"Nathan," Haley groaned, looking up at the clock as he started kissing his way down her neck. Giving up she whispered, "Well, I guess we don't have to be at the school until 1..."

* * *

"Alright," Deb said, storming into Dan's hospital room, a nurse trailing behind her trying to stop her. "I've had enough of your pity party Dan Scott. I don't care if you want to talk to me or not, but you're sure as hell going to listen."

"I'm sorry sir," the nurse mumbled, "I'll call security..."

"No," he said, tilting his bed up into a sitting position and looking at the woman he'd spent the last 18 years of his life with, "it's okay. She can stay."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, gesturing for Deb to sit. "I guess she has something important to tell me."

The nurse nodded, frowning at Deb as she left. "Just push the call button if you need anything."

They waited for the door to close and then silence prevailed. "Nice room. At least you're out of the ICU."

"Come on Deb," Dan smiled softly, "I've known you for a long time. You didn't come here to talk about my room."

She pulled her chair closer, "I don't understand why you're pushing us all away..." she told him.

"Not everyone..."

"Of course, you let Nathan in," she agreed, "and I'm glad, but the rest of us want to help too. Lucas has been here a few times, Haley, myself, a few guys from the dealership, your secretary, and even Whitey have all tried and you've turned us away."

"I don't want anyone to see me like this..." Dan said, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want the pity or the condolences. I just want to be alone."

"I get it," she said, reaching for his hand. When he didn't pull it away, she continued, "you're a proud man, but laying here and wallowing in your pain isn't helping anyone. You need help and support and we want to give it to you. You can beat this if you don't give up. You can have a normal life again."

"Maybe I don't feel like I deserve it," he admitted.

"What about us? Do we deserve to be shut out, to feel like we don't even matter?"

Dan seemed taken aback, he hadn't thought of it in those terms. "I don't want to hurt any of you anymore or ask you to put your lives on hold for me."

"Well you are," Deb told him, releasing him and standing up to pace the room. "We want to help you and you won't let us. It's our decision if we want to be there for you, not yours."

Dan looked at her, missing the touch of her hand. She had her hands on her hips now and he chuckled slightly, "you always were stubborn. That's must be where Nathan gets it from."

"I think that's the pot calling the kettle black," she told him, relaxing a little, "but he's turned out pretty well in spite of us and he deserves to have his family around him. Don't take that away from him, from us. You know he's going through a rough time too."

"We've talked about it a little," he admitted. "I'm not exactly in a position to help him right now..."

"Actually, you're probably the only person that really understands what he's going through. You dealt with a potentially career ending injury at his age, and you're dealing with something even worse now. Maybe part of this happening was so you could be there for him. Maybe you two can work together to get better."

Dan closed his eyes for a moment and absorbed what she'd said. Was it possible this wasn't a punishment? That maybe he could come back from this and help his son in the process? He wasn't sure, but Deb was right, it wasn't fair to keep pushing them away after working so hard to prove that he could be trusted to be there for them. He took a deep breath, "I got a little bit of feeling back," he admitted.

"That's great. When did it happen?" Deb asked, startled by the admission. Nathan hadn't told them anything about it and she was sure he would have if he'd known. It was huge news.

"A few days ago. They said it was most likely because the swelling is finally starting to go down," he told her. "I haven't said anything because it might not mean anything. There hasn't been any more improvement."

"But there could be," she argued and he nodded. "It could mean you'll end up making a full recovery."

"It's not likely and I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but I guess it could."

* * *

"My girl was kinda naughty," Nathan grinned, kissing Haley's forehead as she snuggled into his chest on his good side.

"It was your idea," she giggled, pulling up the blanket further. "It's not my fault you have a dirty mind."

"You took my idea and ran with it though," he laughed, absentmindedly tracing her tattoo with his fingers "In fact, you gave me a whole new set of ideas for when I can get this stupid sling out of the way. We may have to have lots of babies Hales. This pregnancy thing really does it for me."

"Speaking of babies, don't forget you're going to the doctor's with me this afternoon." Haley asked, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"I wouldn't forget," he answered, bringing her hand to his lips. "You know I promised I'd go to as many I can. I want to be there for you every step of the way."

"Great, the appointment is at 3 so we can go and then stop by to see your dad again after," she told him. "Is he doing any better?"

"I don't know, " Nathan told her. "He doesn't usually want to talk about it. We talk about basketball or what plans we've made for next year. He even brought up the Hurricanes' season and I didn't even know he liked hockey. I really think he just likes pretending everything's normal for a while when I'm there. When I try to bring it up, he usually changes the subject right back to something more comfortable and pretends I never said anything."

"He needs to talk to someone," Haley said. "He can't keep holding everything in." She yawned and snuggled closer.

"I know. I'll keep trying, but you should take a nap," he told her. "I know you haven't gotten much sleep lately, and you're probably exhausted."

"Only if you take one with me," she said, grabbing her phone and setting an alarm, "We have time and we need the rest."

He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, his mental clock continuing to tick as he thought about how little time he really had, "Yeah, we do need the rest."

* * *

"I want to sell the dealership," Dan said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"But you love it," Deb argued, surprised by his statement.

"Maybe too much. I put it, the money, the success before my family. I don't want to do that anymore. Besides, I'm going to be spending a long time in recovery and I still have my mayoral duties to worry about it. I think it's best."

"I don't think you should make that decision until you are at least up and out of here. You have good employees and I've been helping them out. Things are going okay and Nathan is coming back to help out as well," she argued. "Don't worry about it for now. If you still want to sell in a couple of weeks, then that's what we'll do, but you are a great boss and those employees count on you. There are other options to step back without selling. Don't make a hasty decision without considering all of them. I don't want you to do something you'll come to regret."

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into the school during 6th period, finding it strange to be walking the halls while the other students were in class. When they reached the gym, they found their the other players and cheerleaders prepping for the rally.

"Nate," Lucas said, coming over and joining them. "I'm glad you could make it."

Haley gestured for him to go with his brother and went to join the other girls.

The guys walked over and there was a lot of fist bumps and half hugs as he was reunited with his team.

"It's good to see you Nathan," Whitey said, shaking his hand as the other guys went back to joking around. "I've come to think of you as a son and I'll say the news of what happened hit me pretty hard. I think the world of you and that wife of yours. Lucas too. Who would have ever thought that with all Dan and I have been through over the years that it would be his family I would eventually come to think of as part of mine."

"We feel the same way Coach," Nathan said. "There have definitely been times when you were more of a father to me than mine was."

"I'm not your coach anymore Nathan," Whitey laughed. "That would be Coach K. Now, I'm just Whitey."

Nathan grinned, "I don't know," he joked, "I think it'll always be Coach to me. Maybe we should find a new name for you now though, you know since you're going to be an honorary Grandpa."

"It's been a long time since I've even thought about ever having that title," Whitey said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "When we first got married, Camilla and I thought we'd have lots of them running around by now, but we were never blessed that way."

"Maybe it's because you were meant to be a father figure to hundreds of boys, not just your own," Nathan said honestly. "I don't know what I'd have done without you the last four years."

"Well, now that I'm retiring, I'll have lots of time to spend with a grandson or daughter," he smiled. "I think I'd make a good grandpappy."

"It's a boy," Nathan confided quietly as the other students started to file into the bleachers.

"Another generation of Scott boys," Whitey shook his head. "God help the next coach."

Nathan laughed. "It'll be a while before he's big enough to play."

"But he will," Coach Durham said knowingly, "it's in his blood."

They separated to move to the seats that had been set up for them on the court and Nathan winked at Haley as she stood across the way with the other cheerleaders. He hadn't thought that far ahead, but wondered if his son would play for the Ravens some day. He looked up at his father's jersey hanging on the wall. His would probably join it sometime in the future, along with the All-time leading scorer plaque that had already been changed since he'd been in here last. Wouldn't it be great to have 3 generations of Scott jerseys side by side up on that wall?

Principal Turner stepped to the podium and settled the crowd before thanking the team and Whitey. He then announced each player and they stepped forward. The seniors had been designated to go last, with Lucas and Nathan at the very end and receiving the bulk of the cheers. "We'd now like to have our Captain and MVP Nathan Scott speak for a moment," Turner said, shaking Nathan's hand and telling him it was good to have him back.

"Thank you for all the support you have given us this season. It was a long, challenging season and we couldn't have done what we did without your support. Raven's basketball has a long tradition of greatness, but there was one thing that it lacked, one thing that our Coach has worked for his entire career but has eluded him. A State Title." The crowd roared again, many people stomping their feet on the wooded bleachers. "We were determined to win this season not just for ourselves, although we certainly wanted it, or for our fans, but for our Coach who deserves this trophy more than anyone. We started this season with the goal to win one for Whitey and I'm so glad we were able to accomplish that goal. Thank you. I will miss playing here and I'll always consider myself a Raven."

Nathan left the podium and retook his seat as the crowd cheered, many of them holding up signs that said #23 or Nathan Scott on them. The music started and the cheerleaders took position to do one of their dance routines, causing another roar from the crowd as they finished.

Principal Turner took control and when the crowd quieted again, he called Whitey forward. "We have one more very important thing to do today," he said, walking Whitey over to the center of the floor where a long rope was hanging. "Coach Durham, please do us the honor."

Whitey looked up, his eyes misting as he reached out to pull the string, revealing the brand new State Championship banner now hanging from the rafters. He looked up and closed his eyes, whispering to his wife. "We finally did it."

* * *

"Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Scott," the nurse said as she led them into the examination room. "Everything going okay?" she asked. "No more issues since the pain at the hospital a couple weeks ago?"

"No, " Haley said, reaching for Nathan's hand. "Once I found out he was going to be okay, I've been doing well."

"We're glad he's going to be okay too," the nurse smiled, placing a cuff on Haley's arm. Haley took a deep breath as the nurse took her blood pressure. She knew if it was high again, she was most likely going to have to start taking medicine to get it back down. "I25/80, still slightly elevated from your initial appointment, but nothing to be concerned about. The doctor will be a few more minutes."

Nathan stood in front of his wife as she sat on the table. "I'm glad I could be here," he told her. "It's scary to think that if the bullet had hit somewhere else I could have missed all of this."

"Or I could have, but it didn't and we're all safe," she said, leaning forward and resting her head against his chest.

The doctor knocked then and then entered, "Haley, nice to see you. I'm glad you can be with us too Nathan. Looks like you're on the mend."

"Yeah," Nathan said, stepping back and sitting down. "I'm working on it."

The doctor put on gloves and did her exam and then looked over Haley's information from the nurse. "I see you've only gained 9 lbs so far," she noted. "By this point we'd like to see a little more than that."

"It seems like so much already," Haley argued. "I feel like a cow."

Dr. Bryant laughed, "most first time mothers feel that way. Especially thin ones because they usually show so fast. Fortunately for you, being in such good shape has actually kept you from showing as quickly. You should be grateful you still look so good."

"I've been trying to tell her that and trying to get her to eat more regularly," Nathan said, drawing a dirty look from his wife. "What? I have."

"It hasn't been easy to keep a good schedule with school and Nathan being in the hospital..."

"That's completely understandable and you're doing fine," the doctor nodded, "just remember that your number one priority has to be making sure that the baby gets enough good nutrients. I'd like to see you up to at least 13 lbs by the next visit, and no, that doesn't mean start eating extra desserts."

They listened to the heartbeat and Nathan was once again mesmerized by the sound. He still couldn't believe that sound was his son's heart. He was really going to be a father in a few months. He and Haley were going to be totally responsible for the life of the tiny human she wife was carrying inside her. He swallowed hard. That sound was a reminder of why he had to work so hard to get himself back on the court by July.

"Sounds great," the doctor said, turning off the machine, "Susan will be in shortly."

"Nathan?" Haley asked, "Where did you go?"

"Hmm, I was just thinking about our future," he said, standing and moving to her side to give her a kiss. "Every time I hear that sound I'm amazed all over again."

"Me too," she smiled. "I was really scared when I first found out I was pregnant that you would be angry, but you've been so wonderful. You have no idea what it does to me when I see how much you already love our baby. I didn't even think it was possible, but somehow it made me fall even more in love with you."

"I can't say it's the best timing," he admitted, "but how could I not love something that's a part of you?"

"and you," she reminded him.

He nodded, "I had a dream about him while I was in the hospital. It was so real Hales. He had blonde hair about your color right now and blue eyes. Actually, I guess he looked a little like me when I was little but with your hair. It was like I was seeing into the future."

"Well, I've seen your pictures," Haley grinned, "you were pretty cute. I'd like if he grows up to look just like his dad."

Nathan chuckled, "I kind of hope our kids look more like you... only taller."

"Hey," Haley said, "there are worse things than being short."

"Not if any of them want to play basketball," he laughed.

Haley was about to respond when the sonographer walked into the room. "So, we ready to take a look?"

Nathan looked at Haley in surprise, "I thought you already had the ultrasound?"

"She had one at the hospital," the technician explained, "but we look at extra things that they wouldn't in the ER so the doctor wanted another one. Your wife requested we wait until you could be here."

Nathan smiled, kissing her forehead, "Thanks Hales," he said simply.

"It was the least I could do," she said. "You've been so supportive and I know how much you were looking forward to being with me when we found out. I know the surprise is ruined, but you'll still get to see him."

He reached down and squeezed her hand before entwining their fingers. "I can't wait."

The technician spread the gel across Haley's abdomen and moved the wand to get the picture. "There he is," Susan said. "It's definitely a boy."

They looked at the baby on the screen, lying on his back with his legs spread wide. "I can see that," Nathan laughed.

Turning to her husband, she joked, "I guess he does look like you."

"Cuz he's already hung?" Nathan teased.

"No, because he's already an exhibitionist," she laughed. Nathan gave her a look of surprise and she continued. "Oh come on. First there was the Boy Toy auction, second I've never seen someone spend as much time with his shirt off as you do, and third, no matter what you think, I'm totally aware that you used to walk around the apartment naked when I wasn't home."

"First off, I get hot and it's easier to stay cool without a shirt on," he tried, annoyed when Haley just nodded at his excuse, second, how did you know about the other thing?"

"Apparently, Lucas walked in on it?"

Nathan ran his hands over his face in remembrance. "That was awkward."

"Anyway, he could barely stop laughing long enough to tell me," she giggled.

"Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset other than that you should at least let me enjoy the show," she teased.

Susan printed off a picture, handing it to them before she cleaned off Haley's belly. Haley blushed, realizing the girl had quietly kept doing her job but had heard everything they'd said. "Everything looks good. Congrats you two" she said as she left, a smile on her face from listening to them. She turned back at the door. "I can tell this is going to be a lucky kid. His parents really love him and each other."

"She's right you know. You're going to be a good dad," Haley told him, handing him the picture.

"I don't know," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"You will," she told him seriously, "I'm sure of it."

"I'll definitely try," he said. "I just don't want to screw him up. Promise me, you won't let me do that okay?"

"Nathan," she chided, "you aren't Dan. You're not going to do anything..."

"I don't ever want to hurt either of you and I swear I'm going to do my best to be an awesome father, but I need to know that if something happens, you'll put him first," Nathan said. "Just promise me that, okay?"

Haley looked at him, wondering where this was coming from. She knew Nathan would never to anything to hurt them and she couldn't help but be a little concerned that he doubted himself. She wanted to argue with him, but nodded instead, figuring it wasn't the time or place for that conversation. "I promise."

* * *

Nathan walked into the hospital room to find his father watching television. It was a good sign at least, most of the time he was just staring into space when Nathan showed up. "Hey dad," he said, smiling when his father turned off the tv and motioned him in.

"How was the rally?" he asked.

"It was pretty cool," Nathan admitted. "I wish you could've been there. They put up the banner."

"I wish I could too," Dan said. "I'm proud of you."

"I guess I always thought if we managed to pull it off, you'd be right there to watch us celebrate it. I'm sorry that because of my mistake you aren't able to..."

"This is not your fault Nate," Dan said. "You need to believe and accept that. You need to focus on your rehab and your family and stop worrying about me."

"We're having a boy you know," Nathan said, pulling the picture from his pocket. "We just went to the doctor."

"You're going to have a son," Dan said in wonder, examining every inch of the picture the way Nathan had earlier. "I guess I'll be his Grandpa Dan. Wow, a grandparent at 37," he said shaking his head.

"So you understand why I'm worried about you?" Nathan said. "You say to worry about my family, but you're a big part of that family. We need you to do everything you can to get better."

Dan nodded, knowing what his son said was true. He wasn't ready to confide in him the news he'd sworn Deb to secrecy about earlier, but this was another reason to do something about it. He'd never know if he would be able to regain use of his body if he never tried. She was right, he needed to suck it up and get to work.

"I'll do my best," Dan said, moving to return the picture. "I know Haley is probably waiting for you. Thanks for coming and sharing it with me. It means a lot."

Nathan nodded, "that copy is for you. I thought maybe it would help you to have something to look at when you need motivation."

Dan smiled and set it on his bed stand where he had a clear view of it. "Thank you son. I'll treasure it."

"Well the real thing will be here soon," Nathan said, "I'd really like it if you could be out of here and able to enjoy him with us by then."

Dan nodded, his voice soft, "so would I."

Nathan turned and walked out the door and as soon as it closed, Dan pushed the call button for the nurse. "I've changed my mind," he said when she arrived. "I want to start physical therapy as soon as I can. My grandson will want me to be able to play with him."


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry for the delay in getting this done, it was a crazy busy week and this chapter gave me fits. I won't say it's a filler chapter, but it's more of a set the stage for other events chapter and those are so much harder to write than the action ones. Anyway, thank you to those of you still reading. I hope you enjoy.

 **CH 46**

"How is Nathan?" Quinn asked, sliding onto a kitchen stool after all the hugs and small talk finished. She and Clay had arrived that the afternoon and were planning to stay for a few days. She picked up a muffin from the counter and started to peel off the wrapper. "I wish I could've come sooner but we had classes and work."

"He's doing okay," Haley shrugged, grabbing a snack of her own. "It's tough because he wants to get it all back right away and he's worried it's going to take too long. I'm afraid he's going to overdo it, but he's so determined to be ready in July. In fact, he and Lucas are working out right now. They'll join us soon."

Clay nodded in understanding, "He knows how important summer practices are, especially for freshman. It's good that he's being realistic. Many guys come in expecting star treatment because they had it in high school and then don't adjust well when they don't get it."

"I don't think he really cares about that, he just wants to play. Won't the coaches take his injury under consideration if he's not ready?" Haley asked. "I mean, they know what he can do or they wouldn't have picked him."

"You have to realize that what he did before this means next to nothing now," Clay explained. "All of the guys on his team were great players in High School just to make it this far. Now they have to prove themselves all over again at the college level against the tougher competition. That's how they earn playing time and it all starts with the summer practices. That's when the coaches have the most time to spend with the freshman because once the regular practices start, their focus shifts to running plays and getting the players they plan to use ready to play in the games. If he isn't one of those players when regular practices start, he's going to have a tough time breaking into the rotation. He's playing for one of the best, most respected teams in the country. The coaches have to go with what they can see now, not what he did in the past."

Haley slid onto the stool next to her sister and sighed. "I was just finally understanding high school basketball and now I'm starting all over. I guess I didn't realize..."

Nathan and Lucas walked into the kitchen just then, covered in sweat. Lucas walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of waters, tossing one to his brother and then chugging his. Nathan caught his with his right hand and set it on the counter, leaning down and kissing his wife on the forehead. Haley started to reach for it to open if for him but Nathan shook his head, carefully placing it in his left hand and twisting it open with his right.

"Nathan and Lucas," Haley said, turning her attention back to their guests. "This is Clay Evans and you of course remember my sister Quinn. Clay, my husband Nathan Scott and his brother, my best friend Lucas."

"Nice to meet you," Clay said, shaking hands with both brothers. "I watched a few of your games this year. I was impressed."

"Thanks. What didn't you realize?" Nathan asked, picking up the conversation he'd walked in on.

"She, uh, didn't realize that Clay was going to be at Duke with you next year," Quinn jumped in.

"That's cool," Nathan said, "Why the transfer though? I thought you went to NC State?"

"I went there because they had the best sports management program, but I'm graduating in a few weeks and I'm going to Duke for Law School next year," Clay explained. "I want to own my own agency and a Law degree goes a long way toward making that more realistic."

The three guys started talking about the plans for the agency and some of the athletes he'd gotten to meet at his current job. They were so deep in their conversation they barely even noticed when Brooke walked in. "Ugh, look at them. Are you sure this is the first time they've met?" she asked, looking at the way the men were already bantering back and forth.

"Yeah, I mean, I met Clay over the summer while Nathan was at High Flyers and then again at Thanksgiving. Nathan didn't come with me because his grandparents were coming to town and we were still a little...you know" Haley explained.

"Yes, I know," Brooke rolled her eyes, "I was just saying they already act like besties."

"I don't think any of them would like being called 'besties'," Quinn laughed.

"Whatever," Brooke waved her comment off. "They're being boring and this will probably last a while since basketball is involved. Let's go have some girl talk."

Haley and Quinn looked over and realized the conversation had in fact shifted to the recent NCAA tournament and agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

"So what do you think about Fields? Do you think he'll stay or enter the draft?" Clay asked as the men sat in the family room, continuing their discussion from the comfort of the couches. "They were predicting a top 5 draft spot for him before the knee injury."

"I don't know," Lucas said. "Knee injuries can be tricky. It'll probably drop him at least a few spots if he goes out and he's only going to be a Junior next year. He might be back."

"But if he has a bad season, it would drop him even further than the injury did," Clay pointed out. "It's all about balancing the risk versus the reward."

"What do you think Nate?" Lucas asked, trying to draw his brother back into the conversation. He'd been right with them until they started talking about this coming season and then he'd withdrawn. Lucas understood it was because of the injury, but he had made it his mission to not let his brother dwell on it. All Nathan could do was try to get ready in time and worrying wouldn't solve anything. In fact, it would just make it harder on everyone.

"I don't know," Nathan said, showing that he'd been at least following along. "It's a lot of guaranteed money to pass up, but I don't know him well enough to know what other reasons he might have to tip him in either direction. Money isn't everything after all. I'm not sure what decision I would make if I were in his shoes. "

"Maybe in a few years you'll get the chance to find out," Lucas pointed out.

"Hopefully not with another injury factored in like he has," Nathan said. "I'm sick to death of rehab. I feel like that's all I've done the last year."

"I hope he goes out, because it's going to be a hell of a challenge to break into the starting line up with him playing in front of you," Lucas said, changing the subject. "He was an All-American as a sophomore."

"Don't you think I can do it?" Nathan asked seriously. "That I can get back and be better than he is."

"Woah, I know you can," he told his brother, holding up his hands defensively. "I've seen how hard you're working and I know better than to ever doubt you. I'm just not sure they'd let you take his spot even if you were better. He's got the experience and the team already behind him."

"Yeah, well I've never let that stop me," Nathan pointed out. "If he decides to stay, he better realize I'm coming for his spot."

* * *

"So Hales," Quinn said, placing a duffel bag on the bed and unzipping it. "Remember those old notebooks we used to write in when we were kids?"

"Of course," Haley laughed, "We used to put some pretty funny stuff in there."

"Well, apparently mom kept a few of them. She gave me a box of old stuff to go through when they moved out, and there were 3 of them still in there," Quinn told her. "I thought you might to look through them with me."

"What kind of stuff?" Brooke asked, getting excited. "Were they diaries?"

"They were a little bit of everything," Quinn said. "Song lyrics, wishes, jokes, bets...You name it, we probably put some of it in there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Brooke asked, practically bouncing on the bed. "Let's open them."

"I'll let you do the honors," Quinn said, handing the first one to Haley. She opened the puppy dog cover, a smile on her face as she remembered the many hours she and her sister had spent laying on their beds talking about boys, their brothers and sisters, and growing up. Every once in a while Taylor would join them, but most of the time it was just the two of them. She flipped through the first couple of pages, "Oh Quinn," she said, getting to the third page. "Mrs. Quinn Morris," Haley said, laughing.

"That's in there?" Quinn asked. "Uhhh, Zach Morris was soooo cute. I loved Saved By the Bell. Besides, you shouldn't laugh Hales," Quinn said. "You liked Billy Morgan."

"In like 3rd grade. He was cute, I had no idea he would be in juvie by age 14," Haley argued.

"I remember him, he was really cute. How old were you guys when you wrote this?" Brooke asked, taking the notebook and looking through it.

"I'm pretty sure I was 10 when we did this one," Haley said.

"Interesting," Brooke said, flipping the notebook back around. "I didn't know you could predict the future?"

"Haley James Scott" was written across the bottom of the page in Quinn's favorite block letters.

"I totally forgot about that," Quinn said, grabbing the book and looking at the next couple of pages. "Look, there's a bet. I bet Haley will someday become Mrs. Scott. I did predict the future."

"Oh come on," Haley said, "that was totally wrong and you know it. You guys all thought I'd marry Lucas. Nathan wasn't even on any of our radars yet. He went to the other elementary and Lucas still pretended he didn't exist."

"That's true, but that's not what the bet said. It said you'd be Mrs. Scott," Quinn laughed.

"That is what it says Tutor Wife," Brooke told her. "So what did you bet? "

"Ummm, let me see," Quinn said, flipping to the next page and then starting to laugh. "We bet she had to flash a boy."

"You didn't think that through very well did you?" Brooke asked, her excitement at the thought of a juicy bet gone. "If you knew she didn't marry him, it was probably because she married someone else and thus had already done that. Knowing Nate, probably hundreds of times."

Haley reached out and playfully pushed her. "We were still kids. We didn't think that far ahead and it seemed like a scary thing to have to do at the time. "

"When I was ten I was already...never mind," Brooke said, her voice trailing off. "Okay, I still don't get why they thought you'd marry Luke."

"Because they were ALWAYS together. It was so cute. I mean, by the time they got to Junior High we'd all realized it was never going to happen, but when they were kids, we thought they'd for sure end up together. In fact, they used to go into her room sometimes and it was really quiet. Mom thought they were making out."

"EWWW," Haley said, making gagging noises. "That's so gross. I get sick just thinking about it."

"Hey," Brooke said, "I happen to think my Broody is very sexy."

"But he's like my brother," Haley said, still disgusted by the idea.

"Actually, he is your brother," Quinn reminded her, "in law."

Haley rolled her eyes. Her sister loved to tease her about that since they had always said they felt like brother and sister. "Why would she think that anyway? We were kids."

"Ummm, Taylor ring a bell? They barely survived her antics. In fact, they tried to be extra strict with me to make sure I wasn't like her. Fortunately for you, by the time they got to you they pretty much just let you do whatever you wanted because they had no energy left to fight you on anything. They're really lucky you didn't do anything crazy."

"Like get married and pregnant in high school?" Brooke asked, leaning back against the headboard.

Haley gave her a dirty look, but couldn't help cracking a smile, "Hey, I got permission first."

The three girls laughed. "Always the good girl," Quinn said. "Anyway, we all thought they would get together someday. We never expected our super careful, never do anything without thinking about it and planning it out forever ,Haley to fall madly in love and get married at 16 to someone she only dated a few months. I still remember when mom called and told me. I had just gotten back from that photo journalism thing in Africa and the last time we talked, you were tutoring Nathan, but still not sure about him. The next thing I know you're married to the guy. I have to admit, at first when she told me the news I figured it had to be Lucas. I never even suspected Nathan."

"It felt right," Haley shrugged. "He asked me why forever couldn't start right then and I didn't have an answer for that. I guess it probably seems crazy to you, but I just knew that he was the one and all my reasons to wait flew out the window. I mean, it hasn't been easy, but knowing that we can lean on each other and that we're going to be together forever makes it all so worth it."

"I have to admit, most people were surprised when you started dating Nathan, but I'd already figured that one out so I wasn't really. In fact, I helped with that a little," Brooke said, her voice full of pride.

"After you royally screwed it up," Haley interjected.

Brooke waved her off. "You broke a lot of hearts around Tree Hill taking him off the market. Nate and P. Sawyer broke up so many times I quit counting and all the girls knew it wouldn't last so they just bided their time. When you guys got married, people were beyond shocked. I actually heard a freshman crying in the bathroom that he was officially off the market."

Quinn and Haley laughed and shook their heads as Brooke continued, "I don't know why they were so devastated, It's not like he ever looked at any of them twice anyway. Once you two hooked up he only had eyes for you."

* * *

The guys turned on the Charlotte Bobcats game and sat watching it, their conversation dying down to mostly just comments about the game. "I can't believe they didn't call that a foul," Clay yelled. "They're killing Okafor down there."

"Any of you want a drink?" Lucas asked, standing as the game went to commercial.

Both of the other guys asked for a water and he nodded before he went off on his own. When he left the room, Clay turned to Nathan, "I really think you're going to make it someday Nathan." He turning to face him, "so I'm going to say this now while I'm not yet an agent and it can't be considered recruiting or tampering. I'd really love to sign you to my agency when I get it started. I know it's a big decision and you'll have to think about it. We have lots of time... I just wanted to let you know right now that I believe in you and I hope by the time you need to make a decision, you'll feel the same way about me."

"Wow...okay," Nathan said, surprised that Clay had brought it up. "At this point, it seems like that's a long time from now, but I'll keep it in mind."

"That's all I'm asking. I won't mention it again until you decide to go pro because starting in a couple weeks I'll officially be a Junior Agent, but I wanted you to know now, while I can freely talk about it, that I've been following you since your sophomore year and even more closely since I started dating Quinn. I believe in you. You're going to do great things. So in a few years when you're ready to go pro, remember this conversation."

"So we won't ever talk about this stuff again?" Nathan asked, "what if I have questions?"

"Feel free to ask. I can answer them as your brother-in-law," Clay told him. "This will just be the last time I can say anything about becoming your agent."

* * *

The three girls were sitting on the bed looking through Haley's photo album from her wedding. "It was so beautiful Haley," Quinn said, "I really wish I could've been there. I can only hope mine will be half as nice."

"Of course it will be," Haley said, "you have great taste."

Quinn shrugged, "Clay's mom wants to help but she has completely opposite taste of mine and my mom is who knows where right now so I'm doing it mostly on my own and it's kind of short notice. I have the venue booked and I picked out my dress, but there's so much left to do. How did you get all of your stuff done and planned so quickly?"

"Well, I had a lot of help from Deb and Brooke," Haley admitted. "They were amazing and have such great ideas."

"Mom said she wants to help, but I can't ever get a hold of her. She'll probably show up 10 minutes before the wedding and complain that I should have let her do something," Quinn sighed and then looked over at her sister. "I guess I shouldn't whine too much. At least they're coming. I can't believe they didn't come back for yours."

Haley shrugged, "They were at the first one and they were in Utah or something. It would have been a long trip."

"They still should have been there," Brooke said. "What? Lucas and I talked about it. I'm so glad he offered to walk you down the aisle. Your parents should have been there, but at least he was a great replacement."

"Now they're coming back for the wedding and graduation," Haley said, "but that most likely means they won't be here for the baby being born which kind of sucks. I mean, I always imagined mom being one of the first ones to hold my baby, you know?"

"You never know," Brooke said, "maybe they'll stay for a while this time."

"Yeah, maybe," Haley said, clearly not holding out much hope. "I've got lots of great people that I know will be here though and I'm going to be happy with that for now. We've got time to worry about that later. "

"Why don't we get to work on the wedding stuff?" Brooke asked. "We've got some time before the game the guys are watching ends. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I picked out some dresses for the bridesmaids, and I think they'll look great on Leah and Ashley, but we're going to have to do something different for Hales here because of the pregnancy," Quinn told them. She pulled out a few pictures and showed them to the other girls. "Oooh, I love this one," Haley said pointing to the same one Quinn was leaning toward choosing. "I wish I could wear that one too."

"It's way too fitted though," Quinn pointed out.

"But I could make something similar that would work for you," Brooke said, looking at her friend and gesturing. "I could keep the straps and bodice the same, but move the waistline up and make it flow from under the bust instead of staying tight through the mid-section."

"Really?" Quinn asked in surprise. "I mean, it would be awesome if you think you can do it, but I don't want you to have to go through so much trouble."

"You should see some of the things she's made. She's amazing," Haley said.

"It's no trouble," Brooke said. "This is what I want to do for a living. I love it. I'll just need to see the exact real dress and find the right fabric."

"I can totally get that to you," Quinn said with a squeal as she flipped the page of her binder, "It's so exciting when I actually get something accomplished on this thing. Now what do you think about these flowers..."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were in the kitchen getting some popcorn during half-time. Deb had just returned and told them Dan wanted Lucas to come for a visit.

"You ready for that man?" Nathan asked. "It's not easy to see him the way he is now."

"I think so," Lucas told him. "I think I'm ready to give him a chance. If he's changed even half as much as you guys all say, I think maybe he's earned it. Do you think your parents are going to get back together?"

"Um, I have no idea. I guess with all that's been going on I didn't really even think about the possibility," Nathan said. "They have been getting along much better but I'm not sure they can get past everything that happened the last few years. They were pretty nasty to each other. Dan especially did some pretty crappy things. I don't know that my mom has any feelings left for him."

"But they used to love each other," Lucas pointed out.

"They were actually pretty good together when I was a kid," Nathan told him, "but it hasn't been that way for a while. I'm not sure if they'd even want to try and go back."

Lucas shrugged, "maybe not. I just couldn't help but notice how they've been since the shooting. Your mom seems awfully devoted to someone she doesn't have any feelings for anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nathan said, considering Lucas's statement. His mother had been spending a lot of time worrying about and visiting his father. "I guess stranger things have happened."

"Especially in this town," Lucas laughed. "We're proof of that."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, shaking his head. "I also wanted to ask you if you would maybe help me find a cheap car and make sure it runs okay?"

"I thought Dan gave you one," Lucas pointed out. "A very nice one."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "but we have to share and with Haley pregnant I don't like the idea that sometimes she's without a vehicle."

"You know we're always willing to help out," Lucas pointed out.

"I know, but you guys have lives too and if there was an emergency or something...I just want something to drive so I can leave the SUV with her," Nathan said. "Besides, I'm going to have to have something to drive to Duke and she'll need something here. It just makes sense."

"Dan would probably give you something..." Lucas told his brother.

"He already offered," Nathan said, getting agitated. "Look, I already feel bad enough that we're living here and driving a vehicle he paid for. It was my choice to get married and Haley and this baby are my family to take care of. I don't like feeling like I'm living off of my parents, but I'm also not so stupid as to try and move out with only a couple months left until college. This is something I can at least handle without their help. So are you going to do this with me or not?"

"Sure," Lucas said, understanding where his brother was coming from. "We can go look for something tomorrow."

* * *

"Ooooh," Brooke said, "this is so much fun. I loooove weddings."

"You two have been so helpful," Quinn said, starting to pack up her things. "I need you two to come to Raleigh with me and help me finish."

"It's kind of a long drive, especially with my bladder. Ugh, excuse me. I have to pee again," Haley said, getting up off the bed. "We are going to be in Durham on Friday to look at the housing stuff though. I could maybe meet up and help a little then."

Brooke waited until Haley closed the bathroom door before leaning in toward Quinn, "We need to start planning a baby shower."

"Are we keeping it a secret?" Quinn asked, whispering back.

"No, I just don't want her to know yet," Brooke said. "There's no way we'd be able to keep it a secret the whole time. She's way too nosy."

Quinn laughed but agreed. "Let's look at our schedules and pick a date. I have Haley's date book right here too so we can at least get the biggest thing done first."

The girls picked a date and talked about some other things they could get started on and were back to looking at other things when Haley returned to the room.

"Can I trade mother-in-laws with you?" Quinn joked, looking at Haley's photos some more. "This is so beautiful. I can't believe she paid for it. "

"Ha," Haley laughed, "She only paid for part of it and you wouldn't have said that a year ago when she wanted me out of her son's life."

"But she's good now isn't she?" Quinn asked.

"She's great now. I don't know what we would have done without here these past few months," Haley admitted. "She's doing great with keeping sober too. In fact, I think she's at a meeting now. These past few weeks have been pretty rough on her too."

"How is Dan?" Quinn asked. "Is he still pushing everyone away?"

"Not as bad. It just really stinks that this happened. He'd really seemed to turn a corner before all this and I'd hate it if he went back to the way he used to be. I don't want Nathan to lose him again just when he was finally being a real father. "

"He'll be okay," Brooke said. "Heaven knows nothing seems to stop that man."

"I hope you're right," Haley said. "I never thought I'd say this but I hope Dan makes a full recovery and comes back to us. Deb and Nathan both seem to be counting on him."


	47. Chapter 47

Interestingly enough, the basketball training center at Duke was built the year Nathan would have been a freshman so I decided to include that. Thanks to my loyal reviewers. I always look forward to reading them. There's a lot of Naley interaction in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

 **Ch 47**

Nathan and Haley walked out of the third house on the list the Duke housing department gave them to look at feeling hopeful. Dan had offered to rent a place for them, and Lucas if he wanted to stay, but Nathan didn't want to feel dependent on his dad for where his family lived. His parents had helped them a lot over the last few months and he was grateful, but he wanted to start standing on his own two feet. It was his job to take care of his family and there was no reason for his father to spend money on something that was his responsibility.

"I really liked that one," Haley said, linking her hand with her husband's as they walked toward campus. Nathan wanted to check out the new training center that was just being finished and Haley wanted to look around the grounds in general. She hadn't come with Nathan on his previous visits and she wanted to get a feel for the place. "Any of them would be okay, but I thought that one was the best."

Nathan nodded, "I liked that it was closest to the basketball facilities," he grinned.

"Of course you would think of that first," Haley laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. "I was thinking more of it being on a quieter street and having better space for the baby. That little room next to the master is supposed to be an office, but would be a great nursery. Then we could save the 2nd bedroom for Luke or guests. Plus, it had a full size kitchen that would be great for cooking at home instead of always eating the food on campus."

"I liked it too Hales, " Nathan said, squeezing her hand as they continued to walk. "You don't have to convince me."

"Sorry," she told him, knowing she was rambling. "I just thought that place was great."

They were about halfway to the brand new Mike Krzyzewski Center when Nathan stopped. "You sure this isn't too much for you?" he asked. "It's a long way."

"It's cute that you worry, but I'm fine. It's just walking," Haley said, giving him a quick kiss. "Let's go see this building and I'll let you know if I get tired okay?"

Nathan nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I just don't want you to overdo it."

They looked around the building, really impressed at all the new features that had been incorporated with the courts, training centers, and tutoring facilities for the athletes. "That place is awesome," Nathan said. "I'm even more excited about getting here now. And how cool is it that tutoring is in the same building now? If you do tutor, you'll be close enough we can see each other during breaks."

"The campus really is beautiful," she added, her voice soft. He was right and so far everything they'd seen had been above her expectations, but she couldn't stop thinking about the last house they'd looked at. She didn't know how to explain it, but she was already attached to it and wanted it to be theirs. It had felt like home.

Nathan led her to a nearby picnic table and sat down, looking into her eyes. "What's wrong Hales?" he asked, noticing the tears she was fighting to hold at bay, "don't cry baby. Do you need to stop? I can go get the car."

"No...Uh, it's my stupid hormones," she half laughed, wiping at her eyes. "I don't know why but I really love that last little house so much. I just know it would be perfect for us."

"Then we'll find a way to make it work," he told her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I want you to be happy Hales, more than anything. You've already given up so much for me, the least I can do make it so you can live where you want..."

"But your scholarship won't cover it and we don't know yet how much mine is going to cover. It might not even cover all my classes and we swore we weren't going to go over our budget..." she rambled.

"Listen to me Hales," Nathan said, kissing her forehead. "I don't want you to worry about it. If that's the place you want, we'll work it out."

"Nathan Scott, our newest Blue Devil," they heard from off to the side, interrupting their conversation and causing them both to look up. "I heard you got yourself shot or something," the man said, gesturing to Nathan. "From the looks of it, I guess it was true."

"Hi," Nathan said, standing and sticking his hand out to shake. "Steven Thompson. It's great to finally meet you. You weren't around when I was here for my last visit."

"Yeah," he said, ignoring the hand. "I heard I missed it. Such a shame."

Nathan wasn't sure how to take this rude reception from someone he'd never met, but they were going to have to learn to get along if they were going to play together the next season. He wanted to get off on a decent foot so he decided to push through. "I've watched all your games and I look forward to playing with you next year."

Steve scoffed, shaking his head. "You even going to be able to play? Looks like you're a little incapacitated right now."

"I'll be ready," Nathan said, his voice finally allowing some frustration to break through. He might have his own concerns about his ability to get fully ready in time, but he didn't take too kindly to someone else doubting him. "I've worked my whole life for this opportunity. I'm not going to let an injury hold me back."

"That's nice, butl I'm going to be a Senior and this is my team, so if I were you, I wouldn't count on seeing the court," Steven said, "because I don't want you here."

"Look, I don't want to cause problems," Nathan said, feeling Haley place her calming hand on his back as she stood up in a sign of support. "I just want to play ball and help the team win."

"You can carry my bag. That's about as much help as I expect from you," he laughed. He turned to Haley as if noticing her for the first time and looked her up and down. "You could do better," he told her with a wink, his voice suggestive. "You know where to find me babe. I'll be the one leading the team to the National Championship."

Nathan started to step toward him but Haley grabbed his arm, "Nathan," she said quietly, "don't let him get to you." He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair as the guy chuckled and walked away. "Come on, I think I've seen enough for today."

"What an ass," Nathan said as they headed back toward their car. They were supposed to head to Raleigh for dinner with Quinn and Clay and it was almost time to go anyway, but the way the afternoon ended left a bad taste in his mouth. He'd heard the guy was a jerk, but apparently that was an understatement.

"I was proud of you for keeping your cool," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I wanted to punch him in the mouth so I'm amazed you didn't."

Nathan chuckled, "I thought about it, but I figured it wasn't the best way to win any points with him or my new teammates. I have to do that on the court."

"Do you really think he has any control if you get to play?" she asked, her tone showing her worry. The last thing Nathan needed to deal with was a jerk who wanted to make his life miserable. "I mean, that's up to the coaches right?"

"It is," Nathan said, "but he'll be the only senior and he can make it rough on me." He shook his head, "I'm sure everything will be fine, but I'm not going to worry about any of this right now. I'll have plenty of time for that when the practices start. Tonight, I'm going to enjoy relaxing and going out to dinner with my beautiful wife. We don't get nearly enough evenings like this and they'll be even rarer once the baby comes. We should take full advantage of it while we can."

* * *

It was almost one in the morning and Nathan and Haley were crawling under the covers after their long drive home from Raleigh. Despite the encounter with Nathan's future teammate, the trip had been great. It had been fun and productive, but exhausting for Haley who had done spent a couple of hours working on wedding stuff with Quinn after dinner. She'd fallen asleep almost as soon as they got on the road to head home and she'd still been that way when Nathan pulled in the driveway. He got out of the car and cursed his injury again for his inability to just carry her inside and put her to bed. Instead, he gently woke her up and walked with her up the stairs.

She headed to the bathroom and got ready for bed while he stripped down to his boxers and then took his turn in the bathroom, returning to find her already under the covers. Sliding into bed he lay on his back and waited for her so snuggle up to his chest as she did every night. "It'll be nice to live closer to Quinn. I forgot how much I miss spending time with her," Haley told him, rubbing circles on his bare chest. "We were really close growing up. Until High School, I spent as much time with her as I did Lucas."

"I'm glad you'll have that. It'll make it easier being away from home," he told her. "I like Clay too. We had a good time while you girls worked. Did you get much done?"

"It's getting there. She asked where they should go on their honeymoon and when I suggested London, she laughed at me and said she wanted to go someplace sunny and warm," Haley told him, her voice filled with faux outrage, "Can you believe anyone would want that over cool and rainy?"

"They don't know what they're missing," Nathan laughed, kissing her head. "It rained for a while on the way home. Too bad you were asleep and couldn't enjoy it."

She pretend pouted and then laid her head back down on his chest, "it was a good day anyway," she said, closing her eyes.

"It was," he agreed, feeling her body relax back into sleep. "I got to spend it with you."

He reached down and placed his hand over her belly, feeling the faint movements of the baby not kicking, but not asleep either. "You too," he said. "We can't wait to meet you Jamie, but for now, let your mama sleep okay bud? She needs it."

* * *

Nathan woke up to Haley moving around in bed, "Damn it," she said, throwing back her side of the covers.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp. "Is it the baby?"

"I have a horrible cramp in my leg," she said, her hands working to try and unknot it. "It really hurts."

Nathan moved over and pulled her leg into his lap, his hands automatically moving to the affected area and starting to rub.

"Are you sure you should you be doing that?" she asked, her eyes closing as he worked at the muscle. She'd tried to stretch it but it hadn't helped much so she was grateful for his help.

"It's fine Hales," he told her, continuing his ministrations. "I'm not using my shoulder at all and it's actually a good workout for my hands. I told you I thought you did too much today but you wouldn't listen. It's a good thing the nerve damage is healing. It would take you all night to rub this out with your baby hands."

"Hey," she said, opening her eyes and smacking his chest lightly, "I don't have baby hands, they are perfectly normal. Not all of us were born to play basketball you know. Besides, you don't complain about my baby hands when I use them on you."

"I wasn't complaining now either," he teased, "besides, I say basically the same thing when you touch me, it's just 'oh baby, your hands' instead."

Haley laughed, pulling her leg off his lap now that the cramp had subsided and sitting there instead. She traced her fingers under the band of his boxers, "Should we test that theory?"

"Haley, I have therapy at 8. I should really go back to sleep," he told her, his words not convincing as he leaned his head to the side to allow her better access to his neck.

"It's already past 6, so there's no point in trying to sleep again now," Haley said, pulling her tank top over her head. "Besides, I'm wide awake and I'm supposed to exercise too. Won't you help me get in a little early morning workout?"

"You know I'm always willing to help you with that," he groaned, pulling her face to his for a kiss, his hands now kneading her breasts instead of her leg.

"I'll remember that next time you're exhausted from practice," she giggled, freeing him from his boxers and sliding down top of him.

"Mmmm," he said, wanting so badly to help her movements but restricted by his injury. "You know I can never resist you."

"The feeling is definitely mutual."

* * *

"That's great Nate," Mandy said as he lay on his stomach on the workout bench, slowly raising and lowering his arm. "You are doing so much better than just a few days ago."

"But still incredibly pathetic," Nathan responded, sitting up and wiping the sweat from his eyes. "This is all so frustrating."

Mandy shook her head, used to his disappointment by now. She moved behind him and helped him stretch his arm backward. "You have to crawl before you can walk," she reminded him. "I know you don't feel it's enough, but you're actually ahead of where I expected you to be. Just keep at it and next week we can start adding in resistance bands and probably ditch the sling."

"Thank God," Nathan said, his voice full of relief. "That thing is driving me crazy."

"I hear that a lot," she laughed, moving his arm up another inch before moving it back down to his side and then repeating the stretch. "You're still going to have to take it easy. No lifting or anything, but you should be able to at least move it and use it for minor everyday things soon."

Nathan nodded, drinking from his bottle of water and then putting his sling back on and grabbing his bag as they finished. "Thanks for your help. I've got to get going. I've got work this afternoon "

"At the dealership right?" she asked, "how's your dad?"

"He's finally improving. It looks like he might get out of here as early as next week. Surprisingly enough, my mom is having him move back in with us. They went through a really bitter divorce so I can't say I ever saw that coming."

"Sometimes people are just meant to be together, no matter what's in the way," she told him.

"Believe me," Nathan said as he opened the door to leave, "After what Haley and I have been through, I understand that better than most people. I guess I just never thought of my parents that way."

* * *

Brooke sat at a table at Karen's Cafe waiting for Peyton to show up. It was the first time they had planned to do something just the two of them since their fight months ago and she was a little nervous.

"Everything okay?" Karen asked, taking a seat next to her son's girlfriend.

"Yeah," Brooke answered, "just waiting for Peyton. We're planning a baby shower for Haley."

"That's wonderful," Karen said, "I'm sure she and Nathan will appreciate it and I'm glad you and Peyton are getting past whatever you two fought about. I know it's been hard on Luke having you two at odds and I'm sure it was even worse for you."

"Yeah," Brooke said. "We've been getting along for awhile, but this is the first time we've really spent much time just the two of us. Hopefully, we can eventually get our friendship back."

"Hey," Peyton said, walking in the door and coming over to the table. She hugged Karen who got up, "It's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant," Karen laughed, "but good. I'll come back in a few minutes and see if you two are ready to order."

"So, uh, how's Jake?" Brooke asked, getting a binder out of her bag and setting it on the table.

"He's good...we're good," Peyton smiled. "I can't believe how big Jenny has gotten." She pulled out her phone and showed Brooke a picture.

"Wow," Brooke said, "and she's so cute."

"Yeah," Peyton said, "I love her so much."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said. "I over reacted and I shouldn't have shut you out. I was so scared that I was going to lose Lucas again and I couldn't bear the thought of that happening. It really hit me how much I've missed you though when Haley told me about you and Jake. I couldn't believe that I'd taken my hurt so far that something that big happened in your life and I had to hear about it from someone else."

"I should have handled it better too, or at least made sure what I was really feeling before I said anything," Peyton told her, "I was really confused about my feelings, but I knew how you felt about Lucas and I should have been prepared for the type of reaction I got."

"So," Brooke said, wiping a tear from her eye, "can we be friends again?"

"I thought we already were," Peyton said. "I don't know if we'll ever be as close as we used to be. A lot has changed in our lives, but I want us to be there for each other again. I've missed you."

Karen came over carrying two pieces of chocolate pie, "I thought this looked like the kind of conversation that calls for pie or chocolate and decided both would be best."

The girls laughed and thanked her, "enough of this mushy stuff," Peyton said. "Let's get to work on this shower. Did Nathan bring the stuff from Quinn?"

"Yep, he dropped it off earlier. I still can't believe he's going to be a dad soon," Brooke said. "It seems like yesterday he could barely take care of himself."

"He's changed a lot though," Peyton said. "He's turned into a pretty great guy and husband."

"But having a kid is so much responsibility," Brooke said. "It's going to be hard."

"I've spent a lot of time with Haley lately working on her music and I know she's a little scared, but I think she's as ready as anyone can be," Peyton said, "I would be totally flipping out but she's really keeping it together."

"I bet they are both a lot more scared than they admit to anyone," Brooke said. "We need to make sure they know they can count on us to help them if they need it."

"I think they're going to be great parents though," Peyton said, "and I bet they have a crazy cute kid."

"Who is super smart," Brooke added, taking a bite of her pie.

"and plays basketball," Peyton laughed. "So, where are we going to do this party anyway?"

break

"I kind of miss having Cooper around," Haley said as they sat down for a late dinner.

"Yeah, it's been really nice having him, but he had to get back home," Nathan agreed. "He'll be back for Graduation and probably when the baby is born if he can get away again. It's probably for the best anyway with Dad moving back in. They've never really gotten along."

"How was work?" she asked, finishing a bite of her grilled chicken. "It must be tough trying to catch up from all the time you and Dan both missed."

"Actually, my mom has done a pretty good job," Nathan told her. "I'm behind, but not as bad as I expected. I actually spent most of the day helping her look through resumes and answering calls about the Vice President position Dan is going to hire for. He's decided to keep the dealership, but he wants to get help with the daily running of it. He'll still have final say in major decisions, but doesn't want to be chained to it anymore. Besides, I'll be going to school before long so he really needs someone that can be there every day. My mom's too busy with the Cafe and Tric to keep this up for long."

"I don't know how she's handled all of it. She's been really great. I don't know if I could have done it," Haley said. "I'm frazzled right now. I'm going to be a total mess when the baby comes."

"Hey," Nathan said, "you're handling a lot too. You're working and tutoring along with recording that song and helping Quinn with her wedding, all while keeping a 4.0 and putting up with me. I think you're underestimating yourself."

"Well, I do have to help you get dressed in the morning so I guess it's like having a baby," she teased him.

"Hey, I managed to get my shirt over my head all by myself this morning," he shot back. "I'm a big boy now."

"I'm proud of you," she said.

"Ha ha," Nathan responded.

"No, I mean it," she said, grabbing his hand. "I'm proud of how you've handled everything that's been thrown at you. You've been so strong through all of it and haven't ever given up. I don't know how you've done it."

"I learned it from you," he told her. "I didn't even know I had it in me until I found you."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I don't intend to ever let you go."

* * *

"Welcome to Childbirth class," the instructor said as Nathan and Haley took their seats. "This class is intended to teach you coping skills for waiting and pain management, the physical and emotional aspects of labor and birth , and about what childbirth options are available to you."

"I see most of you have a partner with you," the woman continued, looking around the room. "This is very important and hopefully, you will be able to bring the same partner you expect to be with you for the delivery to each class. They play an important part in your well being. Is there anyone in here who has been through a delivery before?" No one raised their hands so she said, "Okay, then we are all on the same page. We're going to start with filling out this questionnaire so I can see how much each of you know."

Nathan looked at the paper he was given and sighed, "I even get homework when I don't go to school. How am I supposed to know any of these answers?"

"Shhh," Haley scolded him, noticing the people looking at them. They already had more than a few weird looks being much younger than most of the other people in the room, but now the looks were annoyed. "Just do your best. That's why we're here, so we can learn about it."

"Couldn't we just read a book or something? I've done pretty good learning about the pregnancy that way," he pointed out.

"No, I told you, I want to do this. It's important," she told him.

He grumbled but went back to work on his sheet, handing it in half blank. "Now I feel really stupid."

"We're going to start today with some basic yoga. Yoga allows you to prepare your mind and your body for the birthing process along with helping you through the process itself," the instructor said, having all of them move to the mats on the floor. "The first thing we are going to do is a chair pose named Utkatasana..."  
They moved through the rest of the hour long class and soon it was time to go. "I can't believe she made the men do the poses too. We're not having any babies and we looked like idiots."

"You know a lot of professional athletes do yoga. It's really good for you," Haley pointed out. "LeBron James does it."

"I didn't even think you knew who that was," Nathan said, impressed. "I don't really, Quinn told me to tell you that," Haley admitted, "but it's still true."

"I know," Nathan said, "Clay told me it would probably help with my recovery too, but I'm I'm sure those are NOT the poses they use."

"Maybe not," Haley said, wrapping her arms around him as they reached the car, "but thank you for being a good sport about it. I'm really glad you came with me."

"I know I complained," he said, resting his chin on her head, "but you know there's nowhere else I would be."

"Except at the Bobcats game with Clay?" she asked, already knowing the answer. He'd been so excited when Clay invited him to the game and so disappointed when she'd reminded him about their class.

"Okay, I guess I would have rather been there, it was the last game of the season and he had floor seats," Nathan admitted, "but this is important to you, so it's important to me. We're in this together."


	48. Chapter 48

Sorry this chapter took so long. This summer has kept me constantly on the go and given very little time for writing. Thank you for all of your patience.

 **Ch 48**

Nathan finished emptying the oil pan and handed Lucas the new filter. They'd been working on the car they found for a few days and while it wasn't the prettiest, it would serve the purpose Nathan needed it to.

"Haley told me you had a little run in with Thompson when you went to Durham," Lucas said, wiping off his hands. "I guess he was a jerk."

"Ha, I seriously wanted to pound that guys face in. It was one thing to be an ass to me, but the way he looked at Haley was downright indecent. Then he hit on her," Nathan said, getting worked up again just at the memory. "No one should treat her like that."

"You know he just wants to get to you," Lucas told his brother in amusement. "He's just playing mind games. After all the years you lived with Dan, you should be beyond that stuff by now."

"I know, but he got under my skin anyway," Nathan admitted. "Speaking of our father, how did your visit go?"

"It was okay," Lucas said, taking a seat. "He apologized again and I really felt like he meant it, you know?"

Nathan nodded and Lucas continued, "I know I should try to forgive him, and sometimes I even think I want to, but I just haven't been able to get there yet. I've watched him be a different person for the last few months, but there's still a lot of anger and pain inside me I'm not sure I'm ready to let go of yet."

Nathan nodded in understanding. He knew that Lucas didn't have any good memories of Dan to help counter all the bad ones like he himself did. It had to be extremely difficult to try and put the past and all the hurt behind you. "You have every right to feel that way Luke," he acknowledged. "Just know that it would mean a lot to him to know that you were at least willing to try. He'll be coming home to the house tomorrow. Maybe it'll be easier to talk to him in the more normal setting."

"Maybe," Lucas responded, though he didn't sound like he believed what he was saying. His relationship with his birth father had gone from being non-existent to rather confrontational. Although he was starting to believe Dan had really changed, he didn't know if he could see them ever having a real father-son relationship. He was happy for his brother and glad that he was back to having the father he'd missed for the last 10 or so years, but he really didn't understand how Nathan could so quickly forgive Dan for all he'd put him through. He was even more baffled that Deb could be so quick to come to the man's aid after the terrible way he'd treated her and their son over the years.

He shook his head as Nathan started speaking again, "help again tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" Lucas asked, preparing to slide back under the car.

"I asked if you could help me with my therapy again tomorrow. Now that you know how to help, it's much easier to do than to go to the hospital every day," Nathan said. "That's why I wanted you to come to therapy with me and see what to do, remember?"

"Sure, no problem," Lucas said, "It's good to spend time with you guys and it's probably better that you don't spend too much time with Mandy anyway."

"What's wrong with her?" Nathan asked, starting to clean up. "She's been a good trainer. She's helped me a lot."

"That's because she's interested in more than just your shoulder," Lucas told him.

"Oh come on. She has never done or said anything inappropriate. Besides, she's 24. I highly doubt she's pining over a 17 year old, no matter how sexy I am," Nathan laughed at the idea. "Besides, I've never given her any indication that I would be interested. I mean she knows I'm married with a baby on the way and I would never do that to Haley."

Lucas shrugged, "I know that and so do you, but maybe she doesn't. I'm just telling you Brooke says she was getting vibes from her, and thinks she wants to be more than just your therapist. Just be careful, okay?" Lucas said.

"Fine, I will, but I think you guys are crazy," Nathan told him.

"We just worry about you," Lucas told him. "I know the doctors say you're healing well and you're ahead of schedule and that's all great, but we don't want to see you let someone else create any new problems. You and Haley have been through enough."

* * *

"So you know I've been recording this song," Haley said, waiting until Brooke nodded before continuing, "Well it's almost done, but this afternoon when we finished the producer wanted to talk to me about a recording contract."

"But I thought you already told him you weren't interested..." Brooke responded, taking a pin out of her mouth and putting it into the fabric at Haley's shoulder. "You said you didn't want to tour and there wouldn't be enough time with the baby on the way."

"I know, and I reminded him of that, but he says he's still interested and he'd be patient with me. He said I could take my time and he'd give me up to 2 full years to finish my album and then tour. By then, James would be old enough that I could probably do it."

"What about Nathan? How does he feel about it? I mean, I know things are different now but it didn't go so well last time," Brooke asked, making a small change in the way the fabric was draped.

"I haven't talked to him yet," Haley admitted, "but he's been really supportive of my music. I think he'd want me to do it and if we work it out, I can tour in the summer and he and the baby can come with me."

"It sounds like you really want this," Brooke said, stepping back to look at her work. She'd made fancy dresses before, but it was a different challenge making them for her friend who was starting to be obviously pregnant. Still, she was really enjoying working on both Haley's prom dress and the one for Quinn's wedding. In fact, the dress they were working on at the moment for their upcoming formal was almost finished and she thought it looked great. "I'm happy for you and I'm sure you'll work it out. You deserve to have this chance."

She helped Haley take the dress off so she could finish the final alterations and then looked at the clock. "Didn't you say you wanted to be home by 8?"

"Oh crap," Haley said, looking at the clock herself. "I promised I would help Deb finish getting the study ready for Dan to come home tomorrow."

"Are you nervous about living in the same house with him?" Brooke asked. "I think I would be. He creeps me out."

Haley shrugged as she slipped Nathan's sweatshirt over her head. As she got more pregnant, the big, long shirts from her husband's closet had gotten considerably more appealing than many of the things in hers. In fact, she was planning on keeping the Duke one she had on at the moment. "It probably would have a few months ago, but I swear he's a different person now. Besides, it's not like he's going to be wandering the house or anything. He can't barely even move his toes and even that's only a recent thing."

"I guess," Brooke said, "it's just I've heard so many stories over the years, both from Nathan and Luca, that it's hard to picture him being anything but a monster."

"I totally understand," Haley said, grabbing her bag. "In fact, I doubt you even know half of what he put Nathan and his mom through, but if they are willing to give him another chance, I'm not going to stand in the way. All I can do is keep my eyes open and try to make sure he doesn't hurt them again."

"Are you still having nightmares about the shooting?" Brooke asked, hanging the dress up in the closet to finish later.

Haley sighed, "Not so much anymore. As long as Nathan is right there with me I'm usually okay. If I try and nap by myself though, it doesn't always end well."

"Does he know?" Brooke asked. Seeing her friend shake her head she said, "You know you need to tell him. He'd be upset you kept it from him."

"He has enough to worry about right now," Haley said, "I don't want to be a burden to him."

"Haley James Scott, you know he would never see you that way," Brooke scolded her. "I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. That boy adores you and that little guy you have on slow roast. Be honest with him, about everything, okay?"

"I'll tell him if I have any more nightmares," Haley reluctantly agreed. She leaned in and gave Brooke a hug. "Thanks. You've been such a great friend. I don't know what I'm going to do without you when you go to New York."

"Hopefully, keep the skanks away from my Lucas," she grinned, showing her dimples. "I'm counting on you."

* * *

"So have you heard anything about the house you looked at?" Lucas asked as he drove his brother home. "I know how excited Haley was about it."

"We put in an application, but we haven't heard anything back yet," Nathan told him. "I figure if I save up as much as I can from my job at the dealership and get something in Durham while I take Summer classes we should be able to swing it. If she wants to tutor or something that's fine, but I really don't want Haley to have to work."

"What if I lived with you and helped you out?" Lucas asked as they pulled in the driveway. "I've been thinking about this a lot and I'd like to be there for you guys and my nephew. I could pay rent and help with that too."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, touched by the offer. "It's going to be harder for you than living on campus and there's going to be a baby in the house so I can't guarantee anyone is going to get any sleep."

Lucas nodded, "Brooke is going to be in New York so that's not an issue and I really want to do this for the three of you. Unless you don't want me..."

"NO," Nathan said quickly, "that's not it at all. I mean, it's not going to be easy juggling classes and basketball and a baby so I would be really grateful for any help. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. I've never really been around babies much you know, but it seems like every time I have been, they are crying. You'd be sacrificing a lot of quiet and probably sanity.

"Like dorms are quiet," Lucas laughed. "Besides, are you forgetting that my mom is due about the same time Haley is? I think I'll already be used to it."

"Well I'm not going to try to talk you out of it Luke. We'd love to have you. I know Haley is going to be crazy excited about it," he smiled, shaking his brother's hand before he got out of the car. "This really means a lot to us."

"That's what brothers/best friends are for, right?" Lucas said, rolling down his window as Nathan started to head to the house. "Hey Nate," he yelled causing his brother to turn around. "Don't tell Hales yet okay? I want to tell her myself tomorrow."

Nathan nodded in agreement and walked into the house with a lighter step than he'd had in a while. Things would be so much easier with Lucas there to help and if he paid rent, they'd be able to just barely swing the house Haley had wanted so much. It seemed things were finally starting to go right for the Scott family.

* * *

"So Hales," Lucas said, sitting next to Haley at one of the lunch tables the next day. "How are you doing?"

"Well, besides the fact that I swear I am growing by the minute, I'm pretty good," she told him before biting into her apple. The weather was finally getting warm enough to sit outside without a coat on and they were enjoying all the sunshine.

"I think you look great," Lucas reassured her. "I'm really proud of how well you and Nathan are handling all of this. You've had a rough year."

"You know, I was thinking about our predictions this morning and I realized that this year, I can't even be upset I didn't get everything right. No one could have possibly predicted all of the things that have happened," Haley told him.

"Well, what do you say about another surprise?" Lucas asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know," Haley said, her tone concerned. "I've gotten pretty leery of surprises lately."

"This is a good one," he said, seeing his brother and Brooke both coming toward them. "I promise."

"Then by all means," Haley said, "let's hear it."

"Nate and I have talked about it and I am going to live with you in Durham come fall," he told her, smiling as Haley turned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Seriously?" she squealed, drawing curious looks from the other students. Brooke and Nathan looked on as the best friends embraced. "That's so great. I can't believe this."

"Believe it," he said. "You should have known going away to college wouldn't be enough to get rid of me."

* * *

Nathan and Haley stepped back as they finished helping Deb get Dan situated in the hospital bed. They had decided to put it in the room that used to be his office and that still held some of his pictures. They'd all eaten dinner together and were now heading upstairs for the evening.

"Good night Dad," Nathan said, linking his hands with his wife's. "It's really good to have you out of the hospital."

"It's good to be home," Dan said, none of the people in the room missing the additional meaning behind his words.

"Good night Mr. Scott," Haley said before the couple exited the room, leaving Nathan's parents alone together. Deb fiddled with the covers, straightening them again before deciding to walk out herself.

"Thank you," Dan said, causing her to turn. He'd been mostly silent since they wheeled him out of the hospital, his ego making it difficult to accept the help he was given. It was embarrassing for someone who was so proud to admit that he needed literally everything done for him. "I never thought I'd see the day when you willingly let me stay live in this house again."

Deb took a few steps back toward the bed and sat down in the chair she'd placed next to it. "I have to admit I never planned to. You know Dan, despite the way we ended, I have to admit we had some really good years together. We loved each other and were a real family," she told him. "Unfortunately, those years were followed by some years I really wish I could forget."

"I'm sorry Deb," Dan told her, reaching out to her. "I know I messed up and I really hurt you...both you and Nathan. I wish I could go back and knock some sense into myself...that I could tell myself how bad it would hurt when I lost you. I wish there was some way to take it all back. You and Nathan both deserved so much better than I gave you."

"Nathan deserved better," Deb agreed, "but in many ways I failed him just as much as you did."

"I really messed up all of our lives didn't I?" Dan asked, looking across the room at the remaining family pictures. "You know, Lucas came to see me and I finally admitted to myself that he was better off without me in his life. For as much as I mocked my brother, Keith did a better job helping raise my oldest son than I did with Nathan."

"You were a good father when Nathan was younger..." Deb told him, "and Nathan has turned into a wonderful, responsible young man..."

"But that wasn't my doing," Dan pointed out. "He was just too strong to let me destroy him and smart enough to latch onto and learn from Lucas and Haley. They're the ones that taught him how to be a better person."

"And soon he's going to be a dad," Deb said, shaking her head. "Did you ever think we'd be grandparents at 37?"

Dan shook his head no, "You know it's going to be hard on them. You remember what it was like for us and they're even younger than we were."

"But they have a better foundation than we did," Deb said, "and they have a lot more support too. They'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Nathan walked into his bedroom and found his wife standing in front of the mirror taking down her hair. "Hey there beautiful," he said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You too Jamie," he laughed when he felt a kick against his hand. "Has he been like this all day?"

"No, he just started," she smiled, leaning back against his chest. "I think he recognized your voice."

Nathan grinned, resting his head on top of hers as they both looked in the mirror. "This is nice," he said, rubbing his hand against her belly in a calming motion. "I missed being able to do things like this with that stupid sling."

Haley laughed at his pouting face, turning in his arms to kiss him. "You'd have thought it was Christmas with how excited you were to get rid of that thing."

Nathan led her over to the bed and sat her down before sitting next to her and pulling her feet into his lap. "I don't want to talk about me tonight," he said. "How did your dress fitting go? You know the formal is only 3 weeks away now."

"It went great," Haley smiled, trying not to moan at the feeling of his hands on her sore, swollen appendages. "The dress is really beautiful. I just hope I can still fit in it by then. At the rate I'm going, you're going to have to pull me behind the car in a trailer."

Nathan shook his head, "you look great and the doctor said you are exactly where you're supposed to be. It's just because you're so small to begin with that you notice every tiny bit you gain."

"I know," she agreed, closing her eyes in pleasure as he rubbed her toes. "I'm sorry I'm being whiny, I'm just getting frustrated. I'm just starting the third trimester and I already feel like a whale."

"You aren't being whiny," Nathan laughed. "You're just uncomfortable and exhausted. After I finish rubbing your feet, let's get to sleep early tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asked, opening her eyes in surprise. "I know you wanted to catch the end of the game."

"I can watch the highlights in the morning," he told her, switching to the other foot. "Tonight, I'd like to cuddle up to my favorite people in the whole world."

break

Dan Scott picked up the phone next to his bed and dialed a familiar number. "Did you get it?" he asked as soon as the other end was answered.

"Hello to you too Dan," the caller responded. "I'm fine. Nice of you to ask."

"Cut the crap," Dan said, "I don't have a ton of privacy so I need to make this quick."

"Fine, yes I got it. It was expensive though," the other man told him. "I hope you have deep pockets."

"I told you money wasn't a problem. I need you to make sure I'm not connected to any of this though. If my family found out what I'm doing they'd be pissed and I don't want to deal with that. I'm just finally getting them to trust me," Dan told him quietly, constantly watching for anyone who might walk by the open door.

"I remember the directions you gave me," the guy said. "It's all taken care of just the way you requested. I just hope you know what you're doing. This could blow up in your face big time."


	49. Chapter 49

I'm only planning on 5-6 more chapters of this story, but we've got some pretty big stuff left to cover so hang on to your seats. The next couple of chapters will be a lot more exciting but we still have to get them there both emotionally and timeline wise.

Thank you to those of you who have been following and reviewing. It really helps to keep motivated to finish as we near the end. I do plan to write a sequel or "season 5" but I will probably take a break in between to get it mapped out. As always, I hope you enjoy.

 **Ch 49**

"You've been overdoing it again," Mandy told Nathan as she prepared to help him with his stretches at the end of their time. "I've told you over and over again that doing too much is going to hurt you more than it's going to help."

"I've got to do something," he told her, throwing the stretchy band he was still holding across the room in frustration. He'd had a particularly rough session and he was getting sick of everyone telling him things would be fine. He didn't want them to be fine, he wanted them to be back to the way they were before he was shot. "I only have 2 months to be ready for practice and I'm stuck. It's not getting any better. It's been two weeks and I can barely use the low level bands."

She quietly moved behind him and helped him to stretch while he calmed down. "I went through a torn ACL injury a few years ago so I can honestly say I understand where you're at, but there is no shortcut," she told him, moving to sit on the bench across from him. "That experience was one of the hardest things I've ever gone through and the reason I became a therapist, to help other people through it. I honestly didn't think I'd ever play basketball again, but I did and you will too. You just have to give yourself time to heal and not take any chances. If you reinjure yourself, there will be no way you're ready for summer practices. You might not even be ready come fall."

Nathan hung his head, wiping the sweat from his eyes with a towel. "I know. It's just so hard."

"Then lay off when it starts to hurt. You can't just push through this," she told him, moving to sit next to him. She put her arm around his shoulder, "You're young and strong. You'll beat this, but you have to be patient Nate."

Nathan quickly slipped out from under her arm and stood up. They'd become friends of a sort and he still didn't think there was anything to what Lucas said, but he was also aware of how it would appear if someone looked in. "Uh, thanks for your help," he said awkwardly. "I really need to get going. Haley and I have a childbirth class tonight."

* * *

Dan Scott sat in his wheelchair and talked with Deb as she cooked dinner. Haley often helped her but she and Nathan had a childbirth class so Deb was on her own. He would have loved to help her out, but he couldn't even reach the counter. Just one more incentive to get himself out of the damn chair. Unfortunately, his therapy wasn't going any quicker than his son's. "So um, Haley seems like she's doing well, you know, with the pregnancy."

"Yeah," Deb agreed without turning, "she's handling it a lot better than I did. I guess it's just part of her natural grace."

"I remember that time when my dad told you your ankles looked swollen and you completely went off on him about it," Dan chuckled, "I've never seen anyone get the better of that man the way you did that day."

Deb was quiet for a few minutes, replaying her own memories of that time when they'd been young and in love. They'd had several very good years together before it started to fall apart and she still wished she could pinpoint the moment it had. "What are we doing Dan?" she asked, turning around and wiping her hands on a rag. "Ever since you came back home we've been tiptoeing around this...whatever it is. Are we trying to be friends? Are we just getting along for our son's sake? What angle are you working this time?"

Dan wheeled his chair closer to her, "I guess I deserve that, but I swear there's no angle. I still love you..."

"You can't just say that," she told him, tears welling in her eyes. "After everything that's happened between us, all the horrible things we've said and done to each other, all the pain..."

"I've told you I'm sorry," Dan said, reaching for her hand and wishing he could stand up and pull her into his arms. "I have so many regrets and I know I hurt you in so many ways, but I swear, I've learned my lesson. I've finally realized what's really important and I'm not going to hurt any of the people I love ever again."

"I don't think you can help yourself," she told him.

"I can," he promised, "if I want it bad enough, and I do, I know that I can be the man this family needs. I know you still love me, just give me a chance.

"I don't know if I can ever trust you again," Deb told him, pulling her hand away and stepping back. "Trusting you with our son is hard, but Nathan is basically an adult and it's more his decision than it is mine if he wants you in his life. Trusting you with my heart again is something else entirely."

"Just promise me you won't totally shut me out," he pleaded with her. "Promise me you'll give me a chance to fully earn your trust again. Whether you admit it or not, we've grown closer this past month and the spark is still there. You just have to let yourself feel it."

Deb busied herself with finishing their dinner and although Dan wanted to say more, he let her have her time. He knew that pushing too hard could just push her further away and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I can't promise you anything," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she turned back toward him, "but, I'll try and keep an open mind."

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat on the floor as their birthing class finished watching a video. "Did you see that guy pass out?" he whispered, looking across the darkened room as they used smelling salts to revive the expectant father. "Or the guy that threw up?"

"Come on, you were a little freaked out yourself," she teased looking back at him. "Don't try to deny it."

"They showed the whole birth Hales. I mean, she was screaming like crazy and then seeing that huge head come out of that tiny hole and all the slimy stuff all over the baby's face. It was pretty creepy," he admitted.

"Hey, you're not the one that has to feel the head come out of that tiny hole. I'm not exactly looking forward to that part either," she pointed out, snuggling closer against his chest. "Especially if his head looks anything like yours did when you were a baby."

"Hey," Nathan protested, running his hands up and down her arms. "I was a cute baby."

"You were a cute kid," she said with a giggle, "but you looked like an alien baby with that huge head and a normal size body."

They noticed everyone was starting to stand up and realized the movie had finished. Nathan got up and then leaned down to help Haley as well. "I think that gets harder every time," she told him. "Next week I might just decide to stay down there."

"Thank you everyone. That concludes our class for this week. Next week is our last session so make sure you don't miss it. If I could have the men help set the tables and chairs back up that would be great," the teacher said.

The guys started to head to the other side of the room and Nathan started to follow, "Don't you think maybe you should let the other guys handle it?" Haley asked, grabbing his arm.

"They're just tables and chairs Hales," he told her, "you could lift them if you weren't pregnant."

"I know, but your shoulder..."

"My shoulder what?" he asked, turning to look her in the eye.

"You know you aren't supposed to lift anything with it," she told him, not backing down.

"Then I'll use my other one," he said, walking across the room to help with the remaining chairs. "I'm not helpless."

Haley watched him and worried, not so much about his shoulder, but about him. She could tell he was getting more and more frustrated as time went on and no matter how hard she tried to get him to talk about it, he mostly skirted the issue. She was almost hoping he'd lose his temper or something soon because he needed to get it off his chest. She knew he didn't want to worry her, but keeping it all bottled inside wasn't doing anyone any good. If anything, the fact he was keeping it inside worried her more because he only did that when things got really bad.

They arrived home an hour later after stopping for groceries after their class. Nathan had been considerate and helpful as they shopped, but quiet and emotionally closed off and Haley wasn't sure what to do. She'd seen how close to the vest he kept his emotions with other people, but she'd never had such a hard time getting him to open up to her before, even before they started dating. She got out of the car and went around to the trunk to grab some of the groceries and met him there. "I'll get them," he said, "go ahead in and rest."

"I'm fine Nathan," she said, grabbing two bags in each hand. "You aren't supposed to lift anything yet and they aren't that heavy."

"If they aren't that heavy, then I can handle them," he pointed out, his earlier anger resurfacing. "When are you going to stop treating me like a baby?"

"Maybe when you stop acting like one!" she told him, her own frustration bubbling over. "I know you're upset and I know you're hurting but you won't talk to me. You keep pretending everything is fine and I know it's not, but you won't let me help you. You need to let me in Nathan, all the way. "

"What about you?" he asked her, his suppressed emotions all coming to the surface. "I know you still have nightmares, but you haven't told me about them. I know you're worried about us handling being parents and school at the same time, but you won't talk to me about it. Opening up is a two way street Haley."

"I've been so worried about you," she defended herself, her eyes filling with tears. "I know you're having a hard time and I didn't want you to feel like I was adding to your burdens when I know you might be losing your dream."

"So all that talk about knowing I can make it back from this and how strong I am, that was just lies then? Do you really have that little faith in me Hales?" he asked her, stepping back. "Do you really think I wouldn't want you to share your problems no matter what was going on with mine?"

"That's not what I meant," she told him, her voice raising. He was twisting her words. "I believe in you so much Nathan. You're the strongest guy I know. It's just you've already been through so much lately and I don't really know how you're feeling..."

"You want to know how I'm feeling?" he asked, throwing his arms wide. "I'm terrified. Is that better? Does that help you? I'm scared to death that you're right and I'm losing the only thing I've ever really been good at and I'm worried that if I do, I'll end up taking it out on my son the way my Dad did."

* * *

Dan and Deb were sitting in the den when Haley walked in, her eyes red and tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Deb asked, standing up and going over to the younger woman. "Is Nathan okay? Is it the baby?"

"The baby is fine," she reassured them, "Nathan is...I don't know how he is. We just had a fight."

"Where is he?" Deb asked, knowing that she hadn't heard a second set of footsteps.

"If he didn't drive off then I guess he's still outside," she said. "He was pretty upset."

"I'll go talk to him," Deb told her, giving her a hug of encouragement.

"No," Dan said, "Let me. I think for once, I might be just the right person for him to talk to."

He wheeled himself to the kitchen doorway and then down the small ramp they'd built to get him in and out over the single step of the entry. It was dark out and the night was a little chilly but he ignored that in favor of looking for his son. He waited for his eyes to adjust and then headed to the other side of the house where the basketball hoop was. "Thought I'd find you here," he said.

Nathan stood in front of the hoop just staring at it as if it held all the answers to the questions of the universe. "When you hurt your knee, did you know right away that it was the end?" he asked without even turning around.

"Well, at the time, I really thought I wanted out from under my father's thumb more than I wanted to keep playing so I made it that way," Dan reminded him. "I'll never actually know whether my knee could have been fully rehabbed or not because I gave up. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. The only ones bigger all involved the way I treated my family."

"I was a jerk to Haley tonight," Nathan said, turning around and walking over to the bench. "I had a crappy day and I took it out on her."

"You know, as much as you don't want to hear this, you have my temper. You're a lot better at controlling it than I ever was, but sometimes you still let it get the better of you," Dan pointed out. "Especially when you've been keeping things bottled up inside for too long."

"Haley said the same thing," Nathan told him, "but I don't know how to open up to her about it without sounding like a big baby. Am I scared I'll never get it back? Of course I am, especially as summer gets closer and closer with little improvement. Am I nervous about being a father? No, I'm actually scared out of my mind that I'll screw the kid up somehow. Does telling her any of that help in any way? I don't see how it can. She doesn't need to listen to me whine, she needs me to be strong."

"Maybe she's scared too," Dan pointed out, "maybe she's feeling like she's alone in her feelings and needs someone to share them with. If you don't let her know how you feel, she doesn't get to tell you her feelings either."

"I guess," Nathan said, grabbing a basketball from under the bench and spinning it in his hands, "you know, this morning I came out here and I took a shot for the first time since the whole Daunte thing happened."

"And?" Dan asked, although he strongly suspected he knew the answer. Nathan's shoulder injury and the time off wouldn't have been kind to something as delicate as a jump shot.

"And anyone who saw me would think Haley was the better player between the two of us," Nathan told him.

"That bad huh?" Dan laughed.

"Yeah," Nathan admitted. "I don't think I've missed a free throw that bad since I was 5."

"You'll get it back," Dan said, moving his chair closer so he could place his hand on his son's arm, "I have no doubt about that. You have so much talent and you are so driven to always be the best, but most importantly, you love it. You know, I have always loved it too, but as much as I couldn't see it for a very long time, it really is just a game Nathan. I fully believe you'll play again and I really think you'll make it all the way to the NBA, but whether you do or don't, remember that you have a great wife and you're about to have a wonderful son of your own. They are your real treasures. I've watched you grow into a great player, but more importantly you have become a really good man. I know you won't ever lose sight of what really matters like I did. You're already so much further ahead than I have ever been when it comes to what's truly important. Just make sure your family knows you feel that way."

Nathan sat out in the dark for another twenty minutes or so with his father, shifting the discussion to their respective rehabs. It was nice to have the quiet and to talk about his frustration and disappointments with someone who was going through something very similar. He knew he needed to make things right with his wife and if that included opening up to her more about what he was feeling, he finally felt prepared to do so. He made his way up to their bedroom and was unsurprised to find it dark and his wife already in bed. She got tired easily and went to bed early most nights. He quietly got ready and pulling back the covers carefully slipped onto his side. "I'm sorry Hales," he whispered, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want to shut you out and I said some things I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry too," she surprised him by saying before she leaned over and turned on the lamp. "I should have told you about the nightmares. I swear I didn't want to hide them from you it just never seemed like the right time to tell you about them. How did you even know?"

"You think I don't know what's going on with you?" he asked, sitting up partway and leaning against his pillows. "I always know when you wake up at night. I'm a much lighter sleeper than you are Hales."

She moved up and laid her head against his chest, "I guess when you didn't say anything I just assumed you didn't know," she said, fiddling with the covers. "I didn't want to worry you and I don't have them if I sleep in your arms. I always feel safe there."

Nathan kissed her hair and pulled her tighter, "I'm glad, but I really don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me Hales. You can tell me anything. Always."

"The same thing goes for you, you know," she told him, tilting her head back to look into his blue eyes. "I need you to let me in."

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her back against his chest. "It's not that I don't want to, I do. It's that I'm not even sure how to explain it. I talked with my dad though and surprisingly it helped a lot. I think maybe he understands it even more than I do right now. He's been through it, the injuries, the rehab, the unplanned pregnancy, all of it."

"I'm really glad you have him to talk to then," she told him, "just know that I'm here for you."

"Whoa," he said, feeling a strong kick to his side, "I think he's kickboxing in there or something."

"Feels like it," she smiled, rubbing her hand across her stomach. "I didn't want to go to sleep until you came to bed, but as tired as I was I figured it was inevitable. Of course that was before he decided to start practicing his karate in there. It's hard to sleep when your insides are being used as a Dojo."

"And I'm sure our argument didn't help," he said with a sigh. "Sit up," he told her, sliding his body behind hers so she was sitting between his legs. "This should help." He started to rub her neck and then worked his way down to her shoulders. "You know that he can sense when you're tense. You need to relax."

"mmmm," she agreed, rolling her head to the side. "That feels amazing."

"So have you thought anymore about doing the album?" he asked as he moved down to her upper back.

"I still haven't decided," she told him, "It's a great opportunity but I don't know if I should take it."

"You know it would be different this time," he promised her. "Don't hold back because of me. You deserve this chance and I know we could make it work."

She turned so she was sitting in front of him, her spread legs laying across his as her protruding belly rested between them. She wanted to be face to face for this discussion. "Do you have any idea how hectic our lives are going to be with school and basketball and then adding a baby to it? Where am I supposed to find time to write or practice much less record?"

"We'll find time," he told her, absentmindedly rubbing her belly. "I don't want to be the reason you give this up Hales. Besides, if he's going to give you two full years, there will be a lot of time that's not basketball season. I can pick up the slack and it can be your turn to live your dream. We can have both. I'm so proud of you and so amazed by your talent every time I hear you sing. I don't want you to waste it."

"I guess I'm just scared," she admitted. "My music career almost cost us our marriage last time."

"We're stronger than we were then and more prepared," he reassured her. "We remember what it was like to live without each other and there's no way we'll let that happen again. I'd quit school and be one of your roadies if that's what it took to keep us together."

"I don't think it'll come to that," she laughed, feeling more confident. If he was sure they could manage then she should be too. "I think I'm going to do it."

* * *

Deb went with Dan back to his room after he returned from his talk. She knew he hated when she had to help him change and then use the sling to get him into bed, but he'd learned to endure it without complaint and she was grateful. The Dan she'd lived with for the last several years would have made this chore one of pure torture for both of them and, while he had his moments of surliness, she was starting to become accustomed to this more agreeable version. "I'm glad you were able to help him," she told him as she slid the covers over his legs. "He's had a rough time lately."

Dan nodded in agreement, "he's in a tough position and he knows it. I went out there thinking that he just needed a little encouragement about his rehab and his ability to play again, but what I realized is losing basketball isn't his biggest fear, it's not what has him so tense. His biggest fear is ending up like me and hurting his son the way he was hurt. I swear, I almost broke down and cried like a baby when I realized that."

Deb sat on the side of the bed and reached for his hand, holding it within her own. He was still wearing his wedding band and she couldn't help the feelings that welled up inside her at the familiar sight. "I had a similar epiphany when I was in rehab," she told him. "I tried to blame you, or the drugs, or even Haley for him leaving and my addiction, but I had to finally admit that it was me. That he left because of what I had and in some cases hadn't done. He'd left because being without any parents was preferrable to being with either of us. He almost died because we were too busy fighting with each other and trying to ruin his marriage to help him when he needed us most."

"But he's forgiven you," Dan reminded her, "and you're making up for it now."

"I'm trying to," she agreed, "and you can too. In fact in many ways you already have. He needed you tonight and you came through for him. You've been there for him a lot these past few months. That's all anyone can do."

"What about you? Is there any way I can make it up to you too?" he asked, looking at their linked hands. "If there's something I can do, I swear I'll do it. I don't care how long it takes."

She took a deep breath and paused, looking into his eyes as if searching for her answer within them, "I think you've already started."


	50. Chapter 50

Sorry about the delay again. School is getting ready to start and I had an unfortunate hornet incident (I'm allergic) that made my hand swell and left me unable to type for three days. Thank goodness everything is back mostly to normal and I finally got this finished. Enjoy.

 **Ch 50**

"So you know the house we applied for?" Nathan asked Lucas as they took a morning run. "I got a letter yesterday telling me it's been unexpectedly sold. The owners aren't sure what the new owners are planning on doing with it but they're supposed to let anyone who showed interest in the place know of their decision by the end of the month."

"That makes things difficult," Lucas said, "have you told Haley?"

"Not yet," Nathan admitted, "she's going to be upset and she doesn't need that right now, especially since we don't know for sure that it's going to change anything."

Nathan wasn't really worried that the place wouldn't be rented out anymore, he was more concerned that the rent would be raised. That's why he hadn't told his wife about the letter. He knew how much houses, especially ones that could be rented to students and were so close to campus cost and he was afraid the new owners would want to recoup their costs faster. He also knew if there was any way possible for them to afford paying more he'd find it, even if it meant accepting help from his dad. Haley and her happiness was more important than his pride.

"So you ready for this party?" Luke asked. They'd just finished the second mile and were almost to the school where they'd turn around.

"I always thought baby showers were a girls only event," Nathan asked. "I understand that Haley wants us there, but it's still seems really strange."

"It's a little weird, but if it's what she wants, the least we can do is go. Besides, with Brooke helping plan it you know it won't be boring," Lucas pointed out. "I'm really proud of you Nathan. You've really stepped up and been great through all of this. You're taking good care of Haley."

"I don't know about that," Nathan told him, taking a drink of his water and stretching before they headed back, "most days it feels like she's the one taking care of me, but it's getting better."

"I don't just mean the physical," Lucas said, turning to face his brother. "I know you've been going through your own stuff, but you've been there every time she needed you. I never thought I'd even think, let alone admit, that anyone was good enough for her. I still don't by the way, but I guess you're pretty close little brother."

"Thanks, I think," Nathan laughed, pushing at his brother's shoulder. "Let's get back. I promised Haley I'd bring her breakfast and word to the wise, you do not keep a pregnant woman waiting for her food."

* * *

"I still feel a little weird about going," he told her, adjusting the collar on his dress shirt. "Like I'm crashing or something."

"When has that ever stopped you," she laughed, reaching over and fixing it for him, "Don't you want to see what we get and thank the people that got it for us? Besides, Karen is catering the desserts so you know the food will be amazing."

Nathan agreed with that and his mood lifted at the thought of some of her pie or cheesecake. He could always hide out by the treats if it got awkward. "I'm surprised there's anything left on the list to buy. My mom and Brooke are already spoiling this kid and he's not even here yet."

"I think it's cute that they're so excited," Haley told him, rubbing her belly in a calming motion. The baby was being especially active at the moment and it was starting to get uncomfortable. "James is going to be a lucky little boy. He already has a lot of people that love him."

"That he does. You okay?" Nathan asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Yeah," she said, shifting to try another position. "He's jabbing his foot up under my ribs and it's not the most pleasant feeling in the world."

"Sorry," he told her, reaching over to feel the movement. "That's a pretty strong kick."

"Tell me about it," she sighed, pushing at the foot through her shirt. The baby was often active and between that and her general discomfort it was getting harder to rest every day. As much as she loved feeling his movements, it was starting to get exhausting.

Nathan pulled into the lot for Tric and parked the car, coming over to Haley's side to help her out. "I don't think they considered the stairs when they planned this," he chuckled as Haley looked up the long flight she'd have to travel.

"It's a good thing they didn't wait any longer for this shower or I wouldn't be able to see the steps anymore," she joked, placing her hand on his arm as they started their assent. It hadn't been easy to find a date that accommodated them all, but they'd found one the weekend before Senior Prom.

"Wow," Haley said as they walked in the door, "they really went all out." She looked around the large room and found balloons and decorations everywhere in pastel blue, green, and yellow with a large table for food and several decorated tables for people to sit at. Nathan led her over to the one that had their names on it and helped her to sit down. There were already 20 or so people milling around and a few of them started heading toward the guests of honor but Brooke beat them to it.

"Isn't this great?" Brooke asked, coming joining them. "Look at that pile. Baby Naley is going to get so much loot."

Nathan and Haley looked over to see the gift table was already overflowing with gifts and many of the guests weren't even there yet. "Thank you for doing this Brooke."

"Hey, you know I love planning a party and no one deserves one more than you two," she grinned, her dimples flashing. "OH, I think Peyton needs my help," she gasped before running off.

"She's really become an awesome friend," Haley smiled, watching as Brooke steadied the ladder for Peyton to hang a sign. "I never would have expected that. I'm going to miss her so much next year."

"Yeah, it's probably a good thing for Luke that he's going to live with us. It'll help keep him busy and take his mind off how much he misses her," Nathan said. "I'm really glad we decided to go to the same school Hales. I can't imagine spending months without seeing each other."

"It's going to be hard for them too, but I think they'll manage. I never would have predicted it, but they seem perfect together, kind of like we are. They balance each other," Haley said as a few of her friends from school came over and congratulated them.

Nathan slipped away from the girl talk at the table and went over to Peyton who was still hanging solo on the other side of the room. "So how are things with Jake?"

"They're pretty good," she smiled, turning around and looking happier than he'd seen her in a long time. "We're not getting married or anything yet, but we're together."

"He's a good guy," Nathan said, leaning against the support he was standing next to. "More importantly, you seem...happy and at peace. It looks good on you."

"I was actually thinking the same about you," she told him, noticing how his eyes drifted back to his wife every few seconds. "You've become a really good guy Nate and I'm so happy for you and Haley. That's going to be a pretty lucky kid."

"Yeah," Nathan said, smiling as he watched his wife talk to her friends. "I think I'm the lucky one. Did you ever imagine our lives turning out anything like this when we were together just last year?"

"Ugh, It seems like a lifetime ago," she laughed "but sometimes the best things in life are the ones you don't even see coming."

"I definitely didn't see any of this coming," Nathan agreed, smiling as he watched his wife laugh. She was always telling him she looked like a whale, but he thought she looked beautiful. He'd never really understood how a woman could glow until he'd seen it on her. She was stunning.

"How are you?" Peyton asked, bringing him back to the conversation.

"I'm doing okay, still a little freaked out about this dad business but excited at the same time, you know?" he told her.

"And the shoulder?" she asked. "How's the rehab?"

"It's coming along," he said, noticing his mom come in the door. She'd hoped she could convince his father to come along, but it didn't look like she'd been successful. He was improving, and had even taken on doing some of his mayoral duties from home but he didn't like going out in public in the wheel chair. He turned his attention back to his friend, "Not nearly as fast as I'd like but I'm making progress. I can finally shoot around now, but it's going to take a lot of work and even more patience to get the strength back in it."

"And your trainer?" she teased. "How are things with her?"

"Oh come on, not you too?" he laughed. "There is nothing going on there. She's become a friend and maybe she's a little nosy, but that's it. There's nothing romantic about physical therapy."

"For you," Peyton said pointedly, "you sure she doesn't feel differently?"

"Yes," Nathan said, getting exasperated with the line of questioning. He'd had plenty of girls go after him over the last few years, some openly, and some through more devious means. He was keeping his eyes open, but he was sure that's not what was going on in this situation and he was starting to get annoyed that his friends didn't seem to trust him. "She doesn't talk about herself much but I think she's got her own problems going on, plus she's got a daughter to take care of. I really doubt she has any interest in a married 17 year old with a kid of his own on the way. I think maybe she's just lonely and needs someone to talk to."

"You're almost 18 and your parents have money," Peyton reminded him. "Just be careful. You've been through a lot and I don't want anyone causing trouble for you. You deserve to be happy."

"You too Sawyer," he smiled, "I think this thing's about to get started."

He walked over and sat next to his wife as Brooke and Quinn stepped in front and started talking. "You okay Hales?" he asked, shifting closer when he noticed the strain on her face.

"Yeah," she told him, accepting the hand he held out to her. "My back is bothering me and the kids playing soccer, nothing new. I just can't get comfortable in these chairs."

"Well it sounds like we're going to eat first so you'll have a temporary reprieve," he said, helping her to stand and leading her over to the food table. He kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

Haley watched as he walked off and then Brooke joined her, "I even made sure we had pickles," she grinned proudly. "I wanted to make sure Tutor Mom and baby had everything they wanted."

"It's great Brooke," Haley laughed, taking a plate and starting to get her food. "I really appreciate everything you've done for us."

"You know I love you guys," Brooke said, reaching out and placing her hand on Haley's bump, "and I'm so excited to meet this little guy."

"Hey little sis," Quinn said, joining them. "How's my nephew doing?"

"He's doing great," Haley smiled, "it's his mama that's not sure she can take almost 2 more months of this."

"What's the doctor say?" Quinn asked, leading Haley back toward the table now that she had her plate.

"She says everything looks great and right on schedule, but I'm telling you, it's already starting to get hard to get any sleep and my back hurts constantly. Thank God Nathan is always willing to rub it, or I swear I'd go crazy," she admitted. "I guess I thought I had a little longer before it got this bad."

"You're a James girl and one of the toughest people I know," Quinn told her, putting her arm around her shoulders. "You'll make it through this just fine."

Just as they arrived back at the main table, Nathan and Lucas walked up carrying a soft cushioned glider chair and set it at her spot, "This should help," Nathan said, taking her plate and helping her to sit.

"How...where...?" Haley stumbled through her words as she relaxed into the seat. "This is so nice."

"I knew my mom had it here somewhere so we went and got it out. It's for the nursery, but it should help with your back," Nathan told her.

"You shouldn't have been carrying..."

"What did I tell you about that Hales?" Nathan scolded her, "I'm fine. If it hurt at all I wouldn't have done it. Besides, you should've realized it wasn't that heavy since Luke was able to carry half."

"Ha ha," Lucas mocked, "some of us are just more brains than brawn."

"You know that's something only weak people say right?" Nathan teased, sitting down next to his wife.

The ladies laughed at their banter, Brooke leaning against Lucas' side, "I think he's plenty strong."

"Thank you pretty girl, and I will demonstrate by helping you get your food," he grinned, leading her over toward the tables.

"I thought you were going to talk with your mom about how much she's buying for us," Haley said, her hands tracing over the soft material of the chair. "This was expensive."

"I did talk to her about it and she told me to mind my own business," Nathan defended. "She said I'm her only son and he's going to be her first grandchild. She claims that gives her the right to spend as much on us as she wants. Honestly, I just decided it's not worth fighting with her over. "

"Nathan's right Hales," Quinn said, "if it makes her happy to buy the stuff for you guys, just relax and let her. You're going to have plenty of things you need to spend your own money on. Besides, she has good taste. This is really nice."

Haley rolled her eyes at her sister. She knew they were probably right, but she'd always been independent and they had agreed to make an effort to regain that independence as High School was coming to an end. It didn't seem right to keep accepting so many gifts from her in-laws, but if it's what made them happy, she guessed she could get used to it. It certainly things easier and more comfortable for them as her back was attesting to right then. In fact, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to get up again. "I really do appreciate everything she's done for us. The nursery set they bought for us is beautiful."

"She knows you're grateful Hales," Nathan told her, rubbing his hand against her bare knee. "She's just as thankful for you. She says you're the reason she has a family again."

"Speaking of," Quinn said, looking over their shoulder. "I thought Deb said he wasn't coming."

Nathan and Haley turned around and saw Whitey Durham pushing Dan Scott into the room in his wheelchair. "They must have used the service elevator," Haley murmured.

"You stay here, I'll be right back," Nathan said, standing and making his way over to the men. "I'm glad you're here Dad," he said, leaning down and giving his father a hug. "What changed your mind?"

"A certain annoying, nosy, old man came and wouldn't shut up until I agreed to come," Dan said gruffly, the curve of his lips betraying him. "He reminded me that what other people think of me isn't nearly as important as being there for you."

"We're really glad you came," Nathan said, a smile on his face. "You too Coach. It means a lot."

"I wouldn't miss it. Now where is that pretty young wife of yours?" Whitey asked as Nathan led them further into the room. Dan spotted Deb and wheeled himself in her direction as the other two continued on.

"She's over there," Nathan said, pointing her out. "Her back is bothering her so I'll take you over to her. She needs to rest."

"You taking good care of her?" Whitey asked as they made their way across the room.

"As much as she'll let me," Nathan laughed. "She keeps me on my toes."

"The good ones always do," Coach grinned in response, "You can take this gift over to the table. I'm going to talk to your young lady."

Nathan took the hint and headed over to deposit the gift bag on the table and then went to get his own food. He figured his coach probably had something to say to Haley and he wanted to make sure to give them room. Whitey had become such an important person in his life and it was great to see that not only was that relationship not ending, it was continuing and spreading to the rest of his family.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Scott?" Whitey asked as he walked over and took Nathan's seat at the table. "That knucklehead husband of yours making sure you have everything you need?"

"Hi Whitey," Haley grinned, leaning up to hug the older man. "I'm doing pretty well and yes, Nathan is doing a great job. Sometimes, almost too well. He didn't let me carry my purse to the car today because my back hurt and it would put more strain on it," she laughed.

"Well it's about time that boy learned some manners," Whitey teased before getting more serious. "It's been a rough year for the two of you. I'm glad to see you both so happy. I wanted to ask you because I know you'll be honest with me, but how is he...you know dealing his shoulder? Is she handling it okay?"

"He's frustrated most days, but he's finally making real progress. He's on the court again and working hard," she told him. "He never gives up."

"That's one of the things I've always admired about him," Whitey said, grateful for the positive report. The Scott boys had come to mean the world to him and he wanted them to become the people he knew they were capable of being. "I know he hates the idea of having to start off his career at Duke playing catch up, but he'll get there. If there's one thing I fully believe it's that he won't let this stand in his way. You guys are going to be just fine."

"We will," Haley agreed. "It means a lot to us that you're here. We love you, you know?"

Whitey smiled and nodded, his cheeks turning pink. There was something about Haley James Scott that made him feel like a young man again. In fact, it always amazed him how much she reminded him of his Camilla when they were just falling in love. He wished she'd had the chance to meet the young couple they were celebrating. She would have loved them as much as he'd come to. In fact, he often wondered if she didn't have a part of bringing them into his life. She always did look out for him.

"You flirting with my wife?" Nathan asked as he returned, noticing his coaches' awkward moment. "You can't have her, I saw her first."

"You better hold tight," Whitey chuckled, accepting the change in subject with gratitude. "If I were 30 years younger, you might have a fight on your hands."

Just then Brooke stood up in front and called for everyone's attention. She had two games planned and she called 5 of the guys from the audience to come up in front to do the first one which involved guessing the flavors of baby food. The game was fun, the audience laughed, and Skillz took home the prize for the most correctly guessed flavors. The next game involved a group of people trying to pin a diaper on a balloon without popping it and surprisingly, Lucas was the winner of that game, beating out the 4 other contestants easily.

"So that means you'll be changing lots of diapers for us right Luke?" Nathan teased him as he returned to his seat.

"I'll be the fun uncle and play with the kid, the diapers are all yours," he responded in fun.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come," Deb told Dan as he wheeled himself closer. She was hanging near the back with Karen and enjoying watching the younger people have fun. "I'm sure it means a lot to Nathan that you came, and to me too. It's hard to believe our little boy is going to have one of his own soon. It doesn't seem possible it's been almost 18 years since he was born."

"No one could tell by looking at you," Dan told her honestly, looking her up and down in her knee length strapless black dress, "you still look as beautiful as you did then."

"You don't have to say that," she told him, not sure how to take the comment. "I promised I'd think about it and I meant it."

"That wasn't a line," he said, reaching for her hand. "I know I haven't told you nearly often enough, but you still have the power to take my breath away."

Deb's face grew warm and she stepped away, both to help with the party and to get a chance to regroup. Things were happening faster with Dan than she was ready for and the worst part was, she wasn't sure she wanted to slow them down.

"Did Dan upset you?" Karen asked, moving to her friend's side.

"I just don't know how to handle him anymore," Deb admitted. "It's so hard to tell when he's being genuine. I know he's changed a lot over the last year, but it's still hard to trust him."

"I guess you just have to give it time and then decide whether it's worth the risk," Karen told her.

Deb nodded, knowing that was exactly the decision she was facing, "How are you?"

"I have my days," Karen admitted, "but I'm content. I still miss Keith like crazy, but I'm looking forward to having our little girl. It's strange to think our daughter will be the same age as Nathan and Haley's son. Haley has always been like a daughter to me, it's strange to see her ready to become a mom herself. They're so young. They've got a tough time ahead of them."

"Believe me, I understand completely," Deb agreed, "but they'll be okay. They have each other and all of us."

They served the cake and while everyone ate their desserts they set Haley's chair up front and she started to open the gifts. Many of them were basic items such as clothes, diapers, or gift cards, but some were extra special. "Look Nathan," Haley said, setting the gift bag on the floor and showing her husband what was inside. It was a toddler version of the Raven's basketball uniform with #23 and Scott on the back.

"It was the smallest size I could order," Whitey spoke up. "Knowing you, I figure he'll already be playing by then. I think it's only appropriate that he be the only other person to ever wear that number in a Raven's uniform ever again."

Nathan nodded in thanks, his eyes tearing up at his Coach's thoughtfulness. "I love it," he said out loud.

They went through a few more gifts and eventually came to Brooke's gift, "I've already given you lots of gifts for Baby Naley," she told them as she handed them the bag, "so this one is for you."

Haley reached in the bag and pulled out a black lacy negligee with tiny thong panties, "OH my," she said, putting it quickly back in the bag only to have it snatched out of her hands by her husband.

"Hey, that's the first gift that's actually for me," he laughed, pulling it back out despite his wife's embarrassment.

"You were the one that wanted the coed party," Quinn piped up as everyone laughed. "Maybe you should've thought about this."

"Ha ha," Haley laughed, grabbing the clothing and putting it back in the bag.

"She'll thank you later Brooke," Nathan said, grinning. His wife was so cute when she got embarrassed, but he knew she wasn't nearly as shy behind closed doors and they would definitely make use of the garment after the baby was born. He sighed, realizing that meant he had to wait months to see her in it. Damn Brooke.

Quinn's gift was next and was a gift basket filled with Haley's favorite snacks, candies, and lotions along with other things she might need for her hospital stay. "I know you love those chocolates Hales, but try and save them until the baby is born."

Haley thanked her and Quinn brought over one last gift, "Mom sent this."

Haley read the note on top and after wiping a tear from her eye, opened the box and found her mom had sent a box full of her favorite books and toys from her childhood, "I didn't know she kept all this stuff," she told her sister, "I can't wait to read some of these to James."

Deb pushed forward a running stroller, "thought maybe you could make Nathan take him when he runs in the morning and give you a break," she told her.

Haley stood up and hugged the older woman, "you've already given us so much, I don't know how to thank you."

"I'm sorry your mom couldn't be here, but like I told you, you're my daughter too. I could buy you the whole baby section and it wouldn't be enough to make up for what you've done for my son and this family. Just take good care of my boys and promise to come visit."

"I promise," Haley said, wiping away a few tears. "Mom."

Nathan stood and hugged her too and then they thanked everyone for coming. The guys packed up the stuff while Haley hey hung around and talked with their friends for a while longer. When the work was done, Nathan insisted on taking Haley home. It had been a long day and he knew how quickly she got tired so he wanted to get her in bed.

"It's only 8," Haley laughed as he started getting her ready for bed.

"But admit it Hales, you're exhausted," he told her. "I know you didn't sleep much last night."

"I'm tired, but I'm fine," she told him as he practically forced her into bed, "let's watch a movie."

He undressed and climbed into bed with her, turning on the television. Sliding behind her he started to rub her back.

"It was a good day," she said, leaning her head forward as she massaged her aching muscles, "it made me even more excited to meet our son."

"Me too," he said, feeling her relax. "I'm sorry he's giving you a hard time."

"It'll all be worth it when we hold him in our arms," she told him.

Nathan urged her to lay down on her side so he could reach her lower back, "You need to take it easy as much as possible until then Hales," Nathan said, using his thumbs to push against her muscles. "There's nothing wrong with letting people help."

He continued to rub her back, "does it hurt anywhere else?" he asked after a few minutes. "Hales?"

He moved over so he could see her face and realized she was asleep. He chuckled, "Good thing you weren't that tired."

He got up and turned off the light and the television before kneeling down in front of her on the bed and placing his hands on her still lightly moving baby bump. "Your mama is an amazing woman, but you're going to need to give her a break and let her rest buddy," Nathan said softly. "She does a lot for us, so I'm going to need you to help me take care of her too." He placed a kiss on her belly and then walked over to his side and slid in behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He'd been worried about being a dad ever since he'd found out she was pregnant, but laying there with the two most important things in his world in his arms, he felt at peace for the first time. He could do this. He loved them and he was going to take care of them for the rest of his life. Nothing else was as important as that and he'd handle the rest as it came.


	51. Chapter 51

Note: Since this is the prom chapter, I wanted to point out that Brooke and Nathan never slept together in this timeline. I didn't like it on the show and I'm not including it in this story. I have no idea why OTH felt the need to make sure all of their main guy characters had slept with both Brooke and Peyton, but I'm really glad they left Haley out of that mess.

I almost broke this chapter into 2 parts so I could post faster, but I wanted to keep the day all together for context sake, so instead you get a nice long chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

 **CH 51**

Nathan stood up with a smile on his face. He was really starting to feel like he was making significant progress with his rehab and it lifted the burden off of his shoulders a bit. They'd just finished the best session he'd had since his injury and while he was sore, he felt better than he had in a long time. "This is a good start to what is hopefully a great day," he said, walking over to grab his drink and sitting down.

"Prom is tonight right? Doing anything special?" Mandy asked as she joined him at the side of the room.

"We're going out to dinner with some friends and then sharing a limo with them too. Haley is nervous about going while she's so pregnant so we thought the six of us going together would work out better. I don't know why she's gotten self-conscious, it's not like she doesn't see the same people at school every day, but she is and I want to make things as easy for her as possible. This has been a hard year for her and she deserves to enjoy her Prom."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Mandy asked, sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Of course, she's the best thing that ever happened to me," Nathan said, tilting his head to the side. He wasn't sure where the question was coming from. Hadn't he made it obvious how much he loved his wife? Everything he did, every decision he made revolved around her. He couldn't help but smile just at the thought of her. He knew she was concerned, but he was sure she going to look amazing in her dress that evening and if he had to say anything about it, she was going to enjoy herself.

"I guess I assumed you married her because of the pregnancy," Mandy told him, shrugging her shoulders and bringing his focus back to the conversation. "I mean, married in high school isn't exactly normal."

Nathan just shook his head, used to the comments by now. They used to bother him because he knew they hurt Haley, but they'd both learned to just ignore what was said. They made the decision that was best for them at the time and they were happy. What other people thought didn't matter. "We got married because we love each other. The pregnancy came after but I guess with my family's history I can't really be shocked people think what they do."

Mandy shook her head, "you're a hard guy to figure out Nathan Scott," she told him. "I have to be honest with you, when I first met you I'd already heard all about you and frankly I expected you to be a complete ass. I even considered trying to break up your relationship. I mean it wouldn't exactly be a hardship..."

"I can't believe you would do purposely do that to people who did nothing to you. Even if I deserved it, doing something to hurt my wife because you thought I was a jerk is a really bitchy move," Nathan cut her off, his eyes hardening at the thought. "It wouldn't have worked anyway because I would never cheat on Haley or do anything to hurt her."

"You really intend to stay faithful to her even when all those co-eds are throwing themselves at the star basketball player?" Mandy scoffed, a little surprised by his outburst . She decided to go on the offensive, "I've dated the star athlete... I've been the baby mama. I know what it's like. Don't kid yourself that you aren't going to be tempted when some girls is offering you a night of easy sex instead of going home to a crying baby. It'll start with partying and getting drunk and then turn into randomly hooking up while she's stuck at home. Maybe you won't even try to hide it after a while. I know the pattern. I figured she was going to get hurt anyway, why does it matter if I was the one that did it?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and tried to calm his temper. "Look, I'm sorry if you got hurt, it sucks. I have to admit that I might not have been the best guy in the past, and I'm not proud of it, but ever since I met Haley...I'm different. We're different. I know this sounds cheesy, but she's the love of my life and I will never take a chance on screwing that up. Never. No one night stand could ever be worth risking what we have. Those things won't happen to us. I won't let them."

"I hope you really mean that," she sighed, standing up and walking across the room before turning back and sitting on the opposite bench.

"I still don't get how some rumors could lead you to almost trying to ruin our lives," Nathan asked, his tone weary. His good mood was gone and now he was angry and tired. Why couldn't anything just be simple in his life?

"I haven't exactly been honest with you," she admitted, pausing to carefully choose her words. She knew he had every reason to be upset with her, but she wanted him to understand where she was coming from and to realize that she hadn't been able to go through with her plan, ill-advised as it had been. "I had more than a little reason to feel the way I did about you. My name really is Amanda Wilson, I didn't lie about that, but I left out the part where Damien West is my half-brother."

"What?" Nathan asked in surprise, standing up and walking to the other side, his hands on his hips in frustration. "Why?...How?"

"I got assigned to you and at first I considered turning down the job. I mean, Damien has badmouthed you for years and it only got worse after your stint at High Flyers last year. I knew all about your playboy reputation and what an ass you were. Frankly, I didn't want to have to work with you," she started, hoping he would let her explain. She hadn't thought twice about keeping her family a secret when they first started working together, but as she got to know Nathan she started to feel confused and conflicted. "I decided to do it anyway because I needed the money and I figured it was a chance to screw with you. He said you had a girl and I figured it wouldn't be too hard to mess that up as payback for everything you did to him. I even considered trying to find something to blackmail you with when I decided I wasn't willing to hurt Haley with her being pregnant..."

"Whoa, I never did anything to him," Nathan interrupted angrily. He couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. His friends had been wrong about her feelings, but were certainly right about her being trouble. "I barely even knew him until that camp. Everything he had against me was because I'm a better player than he is."

"Look, I've started to realize as I got to know you that maybe he wasn't the most reliable source, he even told me so when I finally told him a few days ago" she admitted, "but he's my brother and I had no reason to doubt him at the time. I mean, your father broke his hand and threatened his life. Even if the other stuff was exaggerated, how can you defend that?"

"Did he tell you the reason my dad hurt him?" Nathan asked her, pacing back and forth. He waited for her to shake her head before he turned toward her. "He assaulted my wife."

"No," Mandy said, standing herself. "He would never do that. He's not that kind of guy. He testified for you. He helped you and you just left him with nothing. He will never play basketball again, my mother lost her job, I'm barely hanging on with no help from my daughter's father, and my little brother is scared they're going to have to live on the streets. You never even looked back to see what you left in your wake. "

"None of this was my fault. Maybe he was an okay guy when he was clean, but he was on drugs. He dragged her into a room and he hurt her. I still have nightmares sometimes about what else he might have done if I hadn't gotten there in time. She was terrified because of what he did. That's why he agreed to help us, because he felt guilty and because Haley was pregnant and he didn't want her to be hurt the way his sister, I'm assuming he meant you, was. He did a lot of bad things, but I was never a part of any of it until he attacked her and the people he worked with tried to go after me too. He's the one that got into a mess and then you have the nerve to come in here and blame me for his problems because I managed to come out of the whole thing alive? I mean, wasn't getting shot and my father not being able to walk anymore enough for you?"

"Look, you're right and I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you," she told him, walking over to him. "You have a brother, wouldn't you try and defend him? Wouldn't you at least consider getting back at someone who you thought had hurt him? My family is falling apart and I was trying to find a way to help. I didn't know what else to do."

Nathan sighed, "my brother is one of the best guys I know. He wouldn't be in that kind of situation to begin with."

"When this started I thought I could find a way to make you help us, but I never expected to like and respect you, or to become jealous of how much you love your wife and how excited you are about your son. I realized that I couldn't go through with it and I backed off. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how," she pleaded with him. "I thought we were becoming friends."

"Well accusing me and dumping this on me on the day of Prom wasn't it," he told her, stepping away from her and heading for the door. "I have to get going. My wife is waiting for me to pick her up."

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I don't know," he said, turning back, "but I don't think we should work together anymore. I can handle it on my own from here."

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of her," Nathan complained to Haley as he finished explaining what Mandy had told him. "What kind of person even thinks of things that way?"

"Ones that are desperate," Haley told him, reaching out to place a calming hand on his arm.

"She acts like we've had it easy," he argued, his hands pausing in rubbing her feet. "How can you just act like she didn't want to ruin our marriage?"

"But she didn't and she couldn't," Haley said, placing her hand on his cheek. "I know she was wrong, and so does she, but she had good reasons. Maybe we should see if your dad has a job at the dealership or something. It sounds like they need our help."

"I don't know how you can want anything to do with her," Nathan asked.

"She has a family in trouble and a small child that depends on her," Haley told him. "I'm about to become a mother and I know that I would do whatever it took to make sure that child was taken care of. Besides, I already told you I wanted to do something for Damien. We're so lucky that we have the amazing support we do. Not everyone is as blessed. If we can help, we should."

"I guess I'll talk to my dad, " Nathan sighed and took her hands in his. "Speaking of jobs, I wish you would quit. You're already so tired and work just adds to it."

"Karen is pregnant too, remember. She needs my help and I don't mind doing it. Besides, I want to save up as much as we can before school starts," she told him. "I love that you're so protective, but I'm okay, really."

"Just promise me you won't do too much, okay?"

"I promise," she told him, kissing him softly. "Stop worrying so much. Your son and I are doing just fine."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas walked into the rental place to pick up their tuxedos for that evening. "Brooke is so excited for tonight that the girls are already getting ready," Lucas told his brother. "I have no idea what they're planning to do that takes them 4 hours, but I'm sure they'll look amazing."

"Haley won't even tell me what color her dress is," Nathan agreed, "so I had to go with a white corsage. I just hope she feels okay tonight, especially after that drama this morning. These last few months have been crazy, but I really want her to have a perfect prom. "

"At least she's healthy," Lucas said. "I swear, sometimes I didn't even want to go home, my mom was either crying or yelling at me. Now that I know about her condition though, I feel bad for not being there for her more. Pre-eclampsia is serious business."

"Your mom will be fine. The doctors are on top of it, but I have to admit it can be scary. If you've never looked up symptoms before, don't. There is way too much that can go wrong and it'll keep you up at night. We've certainly had some rough moments," Nathan commiserated, "and a lot of tears, but Haley's been so strong through everything. I don't know how she does it sometimes. She puts me to shame. Maybe she learned it from your mom."

"She's always been that way. I think I used to take it for granted sometimes, you know?" Lucas told him as they stepped up to the counter. She had always been there for him through thick and thin. He'd never realized just how much he counted on her until he had to start sharing the love and support with his brother. She was the best friend anyone could ask for and he'd been incredibly lucky to have her growing up. It was also one of the reasons he'd decided to live with them when they went to college. She'd done so much for him over the years and he saw it as a way to start repaying her a small chunk of what he was sure he owed her. He was also looking forward to being an uncle. Keith had been his role model and a treasure in his life for the first 18 years. The least he could do was pass some of what he'd learned on to his own nephew.

"I just know I'm lucky, that for some reason, she picked me," Nathan told his brother.

"At least you realize it," Lucas teased him as they were handed their tuxedoes. "You up for hitting the Rivercourt while they get ready? This will probably be my last day around for a while. They probably going to take the baby any day now." It would be good to have a fun day and take his mind off of his mom for a while.

"Sounds great," Nathan said. "I'm finally making progress, but I'm a long way from where I need to be. I probably can't even beat your sorry ass right now."

"That doesn't have anything to do with the injury," Lucas laughed, glad to see his brother more upbeat. "Or have you forgotten the first time we played?"

"Oh I remember," Nathan told him. "I also remember the last time. Did you even score?"

"Hey, I have a heart condition," Lucas argued as they walked out and placed the outfits in the back of Lucas' car.

"You're going to use that as your excuse for the rest of our lives aren't you?" Nathan asked, shaking his head.

Lucas shrugged, "Only when I lose."

"Then I guess that's going to be all the time," Nathan teased.

* * *

"I don't remember this neckline being so low," Haley said as she sat in front of the mirror while Brooke did her hair. She slouched her shoulders a bit, "I keep wanting to pull it up."

"It looks great," Brooke argued, placing a pin in one of Haley's curls. "If you've got it, flaunt it and more than ever you've definitely got it."

"Don't you think it looks a little too..." Haley responded, looking for a word that wouldn't hurt her friend's feelings, especially with how much time Brooke spent making the dress for her.

"Sexy?" Brooke laughed. "No, it looks amazing. Now stop tugging on it and sit still so I don't burn your head. "

"She's right," Peyton said, stepping forward. "You look beautiful."

"You guys look beautiful," Haley argued, "I look pregnant."

"Nathan Scott is going to be speechless," Peyton told her. "From what I've seen he doesn't seem at all put off by the pregnancy. Why are you doubting yourself? That's not like you at all."

Haley sighed, "this is going to sound stupid, but I heard some girls talking the other day about how Nathan's probably going to be prom king and it wasn't right that he was forced to go with someone that looks like a blimp. Actually, there's been a lot of things like that being said recently. I don't want him to be embarrassed..."

"Oh come on," Brooke said, finishing the last touches on her hair, "you know those girls were just jealous. Nathan has been the most popular guy in our class for as long as I can remember. A lot of girls spent time hoping to catch his eye and now that school is coming to an end they are realizing their chance is gone."

"I guess," Haley said, "it's just last year's formal was such a disaster for us and I really want this to be perfect. I don't want him to hear people saying things like that and ruining it for us."

"It can only ruin things if you let it," Peyton told her. "Nathan loves you and you look hot. Don't let anyone else make you think otherwise."

"Ugh, enough about me," Haley said, swiping away a tear. "I'm going to mess up my makeup. How about you? How excited are you that Jake is coming tonight?"

"This is the first time we've really gotten to go out since we've gotten back together," Peyton said. "We usually just talk on the phone and when we do manage to see each other we just hang out with Jenny."

"Well this may be my last night out for a while too," Brooke said. "They put Karen on bed rest at her appointment today so Luke's going to be sticking close to her until the baby is born. They're probably going to induce her in the next week or so. He actually almost skipped tonight, but Deb offered to come over for the day so she's not alone."

"Deb has been so amazing," Haley told them. "We got off to a rough start but I don't know what we would have done without her these last few months. I'm really going to miss her when we go away to school."

"I bet she'll miss you guys too," Peyton said. "Especially after having a month or so to bond with her grandson. She'll be all alone when you go."

"I don't think so," Haley told them. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if her and Dan are getting back together. When I walked into the kitchen the other day she was sitting on his lap."

"Doesn't that freak you out?" Brooke asked. "I mean, we're talking about Dan Scott."

"He's actually been pretty cool," Haley told them. "It's her life. It was really hard on us when she wasn't willing to support our choices, I'm not going to do the same to her. She needs to do what makes her happy and if that's Dan, then she should go for it."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas drove together to Brooke's at 5:30 to pick the girls up for dinner. Jake was supposed to meet them there and they would all share the limo for the rest of the night.

Peyton answered the door and let them in, "Jake's running a few minutes late because of traffic, but he'll be here soon. "

The guys walked into the entrance way and looked up to see Brooke and Haley walking down the stairs. Brooke had been insistent on them making a grand entrance and apparently she was right as both of the guys jaws dropped at the sight of their dates.

Haley was wearing a long, sapphire blue empire waist dress with a black lace overlay, a v-neck and thin straps that crossed in the back, leaving a large portion of her back exposed.

"Wow," Nathan said, finding his voice first, "you look absolutely gorgeous baby." He stepped forward and gave her a kiss, careful not to smudge her makeup. He'd learned the hard way that Brooke didn't like it when her hard work was quickly disturbed. "Here," he said, taking the flowers out of their box and slipping the strap onto her wrist before leaning in and whispering, "You're really lucky that we aren't alone right now or we wouldn't be making it to dinner."

Haley giggled, "maybe you're lucky or you'd miss being crowned Prom King."

"It would be so worth it," he laughed, "besides, you know I don't care if I win. The only reason it even matters is if you win I'd want to be the one dancing with you."

They looked over to see Lucas had found his voice and made his way to an amused Brooke. She was wearing a long, silky red dress with a V-neck and spaghetti straps. The skirt had a high slit that her boyfriend couldn't help but notice showed a lot of leg when she walked. He swallowed hard, "You look really..."

"Hot?" she filled in, "I know. I'm really good at this designing stuff."

Lucas laughed, his nerves fading. "Damn I'm lucky," he muttered as she went to answer the door and Jake joined them just as the limo arrived.

They enjoyed a great dinner at one of the restaurants on the water and then stopped at the riverfront to have a few pictures taken before arriving back at the school. "You okay baby?" Nathan asked as he helped her out of the car. He wasn't sure if she was feeling unwell or if it was more of the nerves that had been bothering her.

She stood up straight and nodded. Nathan's appreciative gaze gave her confidence and she shook off her mood. "I'm great," she told him, stepping into his side. "Let's get in there. I can't wait to spend the night in your arms."

The six of them walked in together and it seemed like all eyes were on them as they made their way to a table on the side. "I guess if they're all watching," Brooke said, grabbing Lucas by the hand, "let's give them a show."

The three couples made their way onto the dance floor just as Rob Thomas' Ever the Same came on. "I'm glad this is a slow song," Nathan said, pulling Haley against him. "I have no ability to do anything buy sway to the music."

"I still don't understand how someone so physically gifted can be such a horrible dancer," Haley smiled in response. "If I hadn't seen you practicing, I'd think it was on purpose."

"I have no rhythm," he readily admitted, "It's a good thing I look so good."

"Mmm," Haley laughed, "and you're so modest too."

"Why should I be modest?" he told her, kissing her temple. "Every guy here is jealous of me."

"Because you're the king of the school or because you are going to Duke to play on national tv? Or maybe it's.."

"Because I have you," he chuckled, brushing a loose curl back from her face. He pulled her closer and she leaned her head against his chest, "Everything else is superficial and fleeting. I get to have you in my arms forever."

He felt an especially hard kick against him and both of them laughed, "you too little man," he added, as they continued to dance. "All this crap we've gone through has made me realize that you are the two most important things in my life. It would suck to lose basketball, and I'll admit I don't hate being popular, but I've realized that even if I lost everything else, I'd make it through it as long as I have you."

"You know, just when I don't think I could possibly love you more," she told him, pulling his head down for a kiss. "You are soo getting lucky on prom night mister."

Nathan laughed, "I'm already lucky."

They continued to dance, not changing positions even when the songs changed.

"Can I cut in?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke danced their way over.

"I just got her," Nathan playfully whined.

"I'm comfy," Haley agreed, her head not budging from her husband's chest.

"Come on, you've been dancing together for a long time. You can be away from each other for one song," Lucas argued. "I promise I won't try and keep her. I already lost that battle."

"Okay fine," Haley said, stepping away, "but no stepping on my toes. Last time we danced I couldn't walk for a week afterward."

"I'll keep my feet to myself," Lucas promised, "Brooke gave me lessons."

"I guess this means you're with me?" Nathan asked, stepping forward and holding his arm out for Brooke. "As long as you don't mind barely shuffling your feet."

She laughed and stepped into his arms, "Isn't it crazy what a difference 4 years can make?" she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I totally expected we'd dance together at our Senior prom but I never would have guessed they," she said gesturing to Lucas and Haley, "would be our dates or that we'd be so in love with them."

"We were totally different people back then," he agreed. "It's hard to believe sometimes. How did we let ourselves become those people?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but I'm glad we're not them anymore. This is going to sound weird, but I was looking through old year books and frankly I'm surprised we never dated. I mean, everyone thought we would at some point, the head cheerleader with the star basketball player. The two most popular kids in our class..."

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged. "I didn't date anyone really until Peyton and then that made you off limits and just as Peyton and I fell apart I met Haley. I'm sure it's a good thing anyway though. If our old selves would have gotten together it would have been a disaster. We were both way to selfish back then to have survived long."

Brooke nodded, "I guess that's true. It all worked out for the best anyway. I'm glad you're happy Nathan," she said. "I am too. I just never expected either of us would end up with bookworms."

Nathan laughed, "or that maybe we'd end up related?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she laughed. "Just because you and Tutor wife got married in kindergarten doesn't mean the rest of us intend to follow."

"I didn't say it would be soon," he rolled his eyes at her dramatics, "but I think it'll happen someday."

"We'll see," she said, but couldn't help but smile. "I certainly could do worse."

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight," Lucas told his best friend as they danced. "Hard to believe it wasn't that long ago that we skipped events like this and made fun of the people that came."

"And now we're in love with the two most popular people in our class," Haley laughed. "I certainly didn't predict anything like this Senior year, that's for sure."

"You didn't think you'd be married and pregnant at Senior prom?" Lucas laughed.

"I didn't even think I'd be going to Prom," she laughed with him. "Life surprises you sometimes. I didn't get what I thought I wanted, but I got so much more."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "It's been hard, but I'm starting to be happy again. Brooke has been amazing through all of it. I'm lucky to have her and you too. I mean, two years ago I couldn't have imagined dating her or being friends with my brother, but I can't imagine it any other way now."

"I guess we're both pretty lucky," Haley said. "Do you mind if we go sit down for a minute, I know I told Nathan that I'm fine, but my feet are starting to hurt and this kid doesn't have an off switch so I'm always sore."

Lucas held out his arm and she wrapped hers through it as they left the dance floor. "You seem a little distracted. Worried about your mom?" Haley asked as she sat down.

"A little," he admitted. "I know Deb will call if anything happens, but without Keith I've become used to being the person she counts on. I still can't believe she didn't tell me about any of this sooner."

"I'm sure she didn't want to worry you," Haley told him. "She's tough. She'll be fine."

"I know," he said, squeezing her hand on his arm. "They should be announcing King and Queen before too long. Maybe you'll win."

"I doubt it," Haley answered, "but that's okay. I just hope it's Brooke and not some skank that Nathan has to dance with."

* * *

"Brooke, there's a problem," Mouth interrupted the dancing friends. "Sorry Nathan, but I need her for a few minutes."

"What's the problem?" she asked as her friend practically dragged her away.

"There's a tie."

"Huh?"

"There's a tie for Prom Queen and they don't know what to do about it. Normally the Student Council President gets to break the tie but since you're one of the people in the tie it doesn't seem right and the teachers aren't sure what to do."

"Well, who am I tied with?" Brooke asked, looking around the room. There were several senior girls who were popular and had been campaigning for the title recently. She hoped it wasn't Elise or Rachel. Either of them would send Haley through the roof.

"Haley," Mouth told her.

Brooke looked across the room to where Nathan had joined his wife and brother. Haley was now sitting on his lap with her head resting against his shoulder while his hand rubbed her bare back, "I'm assuming Nate's the king?"

Mouth nodded, "but that doesn't mean anything. You deserve to be Queen and I'm sure she'd understand. She wouldn't even know.."

"I vote for Haley," she said.

"Really?" Mouth asked in surprise. "Why? According to the rules they have to let you break the tie and I know you wanted to win..."

"You know, it's funny," she said, looking around. "Not long ago it would have been so important to me to win that I'd have done whatever it took to make sure it was me standing up there, but I'm not that person anymore. Haley has gone through a lot and she deserves this even more than I do. Besides, she and Nathan will make a beautiful King and Queen and it will shut up the girls that dared to try and make her feel bad about coming tonight."

"Now I think you deserve it even more," Mouth said, kissing her cheek. "You're pretty amazing Brooke Davis."

"I know," she grinned. "Now go tell them what I said. I'm looking forward to watching our resident married couple crowned."

She made her way over to her friends, smiling as Lucas pulled her down onto his lap and gave her a quick kiss. Peyton and Jake came and joined them at the table as they realized the announcement was about to be made.

"It's that time of the night," the dj announced. "We're ready to crown our 2007 Tree Hill Prom King and Queen."

"You ready?" Haley whispered in Nathan's ear.

"Not unless you're coming with me," he whined. "I'll just give it to someone else and stay right here."

"It's an honor," Haley told him, but couldn't help but sigh. "Just make sure whoever is queen keeps their hands where they belong."

"How do you know it won't be you?" he asked her. "You're beautiful and smart and popular..."

She thought back to all the things that had been said lately, often said with the intention of her hearing it, "It just won't be."

"If it's not you it'll be Brooke and I already know she only has eyes for my brother," Nathan said. "Don't worry about it."

"Our Prom King is Nathan Scott," they announced. The spotlight turned to him and Haley allowed him to stand, but before walking off he pulled her into his arms and gave her a breathtaking kiss.

"What was that for?" Haley asked as he pulled away, her cheeks red from everyone staring at them.

"To show them who my queen really is, no matter who stands up there with me," he winked at her before finally heading to the stage.

"Umm, okay..." the teacher making the announcement fumbled after watching the display. It seemed like the teenagers he taught got older every year. This group of seniors definitely didn't look 17 and 18 years old. "And now it's time for us to announce our Prom Queen. It was an exceptionally close vote this year, but our winner is... Haley James Scott."

Haley looked up in surprise as her friends cheered for her and her husband held out his arms from the stage. She started walking forward and saw someone stomp off the floor toward the exit but kept going. When she reached the platform Nathan held out his hand to help her up and then took the tiara from the teacher's hands and placed it on her head. "I told you," he whispered as they held still for pictures.

"And now the King and Queen will have their dance," the teacher said as Nathan led her back to the dance floor.

"You okay?" he asked as she winced when they started dancing. "We can go sit."

"I'm fine," she said, moving her fingers through his hair. "No way am I sitting this dance out."

"You can't hid anything from me Hales," he told her as they continued to move, "I know that face."

"My back and feet are bothering me a little, nothing terrible. I'm pretty used to it actually," she reassured him. "Stop worrying about me and enjoy the moment, okay?"

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, "I'll never stop worrying about you, but I will enjoy showing off how beautiful you are."

"It's been a pretty amazing night," she told him. "Thank you."

"Thank Brooke," he told her, "she took care of the limo and photographer."

"I already did," Haley said, "but you took care of me. I'm sorry, I know I've been a little crazy and emotional lately."

"Baby you're pregnant," he laughed. "If I was going through what you have I'd be a basket case."

"You make me brave and help me be strong," she told him, her hand cupping his cheek. "I'll never forget tonight, the happiness I feel, the way you look at me and make me believe anything is possible."

"It is," he told her, noticing that the song was coming to an end and other couples were joining them on the dance floor. "Let's go relax. I think we've danced enough for the night and it's almost midnight anyway."

He led her off to the side of the room, past where the tables were set up to a couch that had been used earlier for pictures. Sitting down, he pulled her back onto his lap and took off her shoes so he could rub her feet. "All the other girls are jealous of me right now," Haley said, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Because you're the queen or because you have me?" he asked teasingly.

"Because you're rubbing my feet," she giggled. "I bet every girl here has sore feet tonight. The things we go through to look good..." she sighed.

"Well, I guess I could go rub someone else's..." he teased, pretending to get up.

"Don't you dare," she laughed. "You're all mine."

Nathan nodded, "the foot rubs should prove it. I have never rubbed anyone else's feet and I don't intend to. The things men do for love..." he sighed playfully.

"Are you going to the party after?" she asked after a few more minutes.

"Do you want to?"

"I'm pretty tired actually, but you can go. I won't be much company anyway. I'll probably take a bath and then go straight to bed..." she told him. "You won't get many more chances to hang out with your friends before you leave for school."

Nathan nodded and considered the options. He would enjoy the party and she was right about the opportunities being limited, but he'd also come to enjoy the quiet times at home with her. His mind drifted back to what Amanda had said that morning about it starting with going to parties alone while she stayed at home and knew his mind was made up. A bath and bed sounded wonderful.

"I'll come with you," he told her, leaning down and kissing her. "That's where I always want to be."

Peyton and Jake joined them then as the dance was winding down. "Are you guys planning to go to the after party?"

"I think we're just going home," Nathan answered, placing Haley's shoes back on her feet. "Haley is tired."

"I think we might go..." Peyton started before Brooke came over and grabbed her arm.

"We have to leave," she told them.

"What's wrong Brooke, in a hurry to get to that party?" Peyton joked. "Don't worry, it will probably last all night."

"No, we have to get to the hospital. Deb called and Karen had a seizure. They rushed her to the hospital and they're taking the baby...tonight."


	52. Chapter 52

We are officially in the homestretch. Only 4 more chapters left after this.

 **CH 52**

The six teenagers rushed into the hospital together, all of them worried about Luke's mom. They couldn't believe how their fairytale evening had turned into a nightmare so quickly.

"Lucas," Deb said, stepping forward as soon as they rounded the corner. She hated being the one to impart this news but she knew she had to.

"What's going on? Is she okay? Can I see her?" he asked rapid-fire. His heart felt like it was beating out his chest and he was fighting to stay calm. He'd already lost Keith, he didn't think he could survive losing his mother too.

"Sit down for a minute and I'll fill you in," Deb told them, leading them to a group of chairs. "The good news is she was conscious when the paramedics arrived, but unfortunately she didn't stay that way long. They've taken her into surgery to deliver the baby and then we just have to wait and see. The doctors are optimistic though. They said most often, delivering the baby allows them to treat the mother aggressively and successfully."

"So she still might not make it?" Lucas asked, reaching for Brooke's hand to anchor himself.

"There's always that chance," Deb admitted, "But they really think she'll pull through. Right now, they're most concerned with the baby because they can't treat her until the baby is born."

Haley leaned into Nathan's arms, her eyes filling with tears. Karen was like a mother to her too and it hurt to think that she might be lost to them forever. What would happen to the precious baby girl being born across the hall if she lost both her parents before she was even a day old? "Is there anything we can do?"

"We can pray," Deb told them. "Other than that, all we can do is wait."

"I can't believe this is happening," Lucas said, standing up. "Why do things like this happen to good people? Hasn't she been through enough? Haven't we all?" he asked in frustration, storming off down the hall. Brooke started to go after him, but Haley stood, "Let me," she told the other girl.

Brooke nodded and took the now vacant seat next to Nathan as Haley followed her best friend down the hall. "I hope she can help him. I feel so guilty that I practically made him come with us when he wanted to stay with her," Brooke aid, her eyes filling with tears. "Maybe he would have noticed something sooner, maybe if I'd left him alone about it Karen would still be fine."

"Go easy on yourself," Nathan told her. "You couldn't have known anything would happen tonight. None of us could. Besides, it probably wouldn't have mattered if he was home anyway. I'm sure my mom was watching her just as closely as he would've. You both deserved to have tonight."

"I don't really understand what's going on," she said, leaning back against her chair. "I should have asked questions, or looked it up or something. I mean, is there really a chance she could die?"

Nathan nodded his head slowly, "There are so many things that can go wrong with the condition she has. The doctors have been concerned about Haley because she's had a bit of trouble with her blood pressure so I researched it and it's pretty scary stuff. It's a good thing they got her here so fast."

"Yeah," Brooke said as she stood up, wiping away her tears. "I just hope it was fast enough. I think I'm going to go get some coffee. We might be here a while."

Jake offered to go with her and the two of them walked off down the hallway.

"You okay Nate?" Peyton ask asked after a few minutes, noticing Nathan was upset. He was trying to hide it, but she knew him well enough to know he was a lot more concerned than he was letting on.

"Yeah," he said, taking another glance down the hallway where Haley had disappeared. "I guess I'm just a little freaked out. I mean, I try and stay calm for Haley's sake, but there are so many things that can go wrong and I can't help but worry about her. She's been stressed to the max already and it can't be good for her to keep having stuff piled on."

"Have you talked to her about it?" she asked, knowing his tendency to keep things bottled up. It had often been a source of contention between them when they were dating and while she knew he was much more open with Haley, he still tended to internalize when things bothered him the most.

"A little. She always says she's fine and there's nothing to worry about, but then I see something like this happening and it just scares me you know. That could just as easily be her in that room fighting for her life... and I guess I also feel guilty because I'm so grateful that it's not. Especially when I know how much Luke is hurting right now. Does that make me a bad person?"

"It makes you human," she reassured him, placing her hand on his arm. "You're a good guy Nate. Even Luke wouldn't blame you for being relieved that Haley is healthy."

Jake returned with a tray full of coffees and set them on the table. If he didn't know how much Nathan loved Haley he might have been jealous of the scene he walked in on, but instead he was grateful that Nathan was there for her while they couldn't live in the same place. "Brooke went to be with Lucas," he told Peyton as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe we should see if someone can bring us a car or two. We're kind of stranded here."

Peyton looked back at Nathan who waved her off, "that's a good idea. Go ahead. I'll be fine. Besides my mom and Haley should both be back soon."

She nodded and laced her fingers with Jake's as they went to the outer waiting room to use their cell phones. Nathan walked down the short hallway to the nursery and stood with his arms crossed, looking at the babies lined up on the other side of the glass. He couldn't help but notice how tiny they were and thought that several of them would fit almost entirely in one of his hands. "You're going to have one of your own soon," Deb said, walking up and placing her hands on his arm.

"You trying to freak me out?" he asked her with a laugh. "It's hard to believe that an entire, independent person starts out so small."

"It seems like they're a lot more fragile than they really are," she smiled, her mind going back in time. "I still remember when you were that little. They placed you in my arms and you looked up at me with those blue eyes and I fell in love. You'll understand it soon. There is nothing on Earth like the love you feel when you hold your child for the first time. It's hard to believe it's been 18 years."

"I guess that's true," Nathan said in surprise, realizing that it was after midnight and therefore his birthday. With everything going on that thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Happy Birthday Nathan," she said softly. "Looks like you're going to have to share your day with the newest Scott."

"Is there any family here for Karen Roe?" a nurse said, walking into the hallway.

"We're here," Deb said quickly, turning and crossing the room. "How is she?"

"Ms. Roe is hanging in there. Her vitals are stabile at the moment, but she's still unconscious. The baby has been delivered safely and cleaned up a bit. Would you like to see your...um?

"Niece," Deb said, nodding her head. "I would love to."

The nurse led them to a small room off the nursery and then left to retrieve the newborn. Moments later she wheeled in a small cart that held a small squirming baby in a pink hat and blanket. She reached in and picked up the fussing baby, handing her to Deb who gently cradled her in her arms. "Hello there precious," Deb said softly, quieting the baby by rocking her back and forth. "You are one beautiful baby girl."

She continued to talk to the baby but after a few minutes she was interrupted by another nurse, "Sorry, but we need you to fill out a few forms," she told Deb. "It should only take a few minutes."

"Oh...okay," Deb said, looking back down at the precious bundle in her arms. "Nathan, why don't you hold your cousin for a few minutes."

"I'm good..." Nathan said nervously.

"It would be good practice," Deb pointed out, walking over to him.

"No, that's okay," Nathan said, holding his hands up in front of him to ward her off. The baby in her hands looked so tiny and the chance that he might do something wrong, especially if he was left alone with her, was more than he wanted to take. "I think I'll just wait."

Deb accepted his protest and set the baby back in the cart. "Just stay here with her. I'll be back soon."

Nathan nodded in acceptance and stepped closer to the cart as the door shut behind the women. Leaning over, he smiled as the baby waved her arms. "You are pretty cute," he told her, reaching out to touch her tiny hand. She curled her fist around his little finger and he sighed. "Luke is going to spend a lot of time keeping the boys away when you get older. I'm quite glad we're having son and I don't have to worry about that anytime soon." He paused for a moment, "Although I really would enjoy a little girl someday that looks just like her mother."

The infant started to fuss and he tried to calm her with his voice but instead of soothing her, she started to cry harder. He went to the door and looked out in the hall for his mother or a nurse but didn't see anyone so he went back to her. "Please don't cry?" he asked her, but her face scrunched up and she continued to wail. He sighed and reached into the bed, placing one hand under her head and neck and the other under her behind. Lifting her he held her in front of him and moved back and forth the way he'd watched his mother do. "Come on, take pity on me. I'm doing my best here. I've never done this before."

He thought back to the childbirth classes they had taken and had to laugh. They'd practiced holding a weighted baby doll and he'd scoffed at the idea as ridiculous, but Haley had insisted he do it too. As usual, she was right and now he at least had an idea of what to do. He carefully lifted her up and placed her against his shoulder and when he was sure she was settled, he began rubbing her back in small circles. It wasn't long before she started to calm down, her cries turning into little hiccups as she eventually stopped. He sighed in relief, but didn't stop what he was doing. The last thing he wanted was her to start crying again.

"Looks like you're pretty good at that," Haley said from the doorway, startling him. He'd been so focused on the baby that he hadn't even heard the door open behind him. "But that's my spot."

"Ha," he scoffed quietly. "She started crying and no one else was around."

"Looks like she's pretty content now," Haley said, walking over and placing her hand on the back of the baby's head. "She's fallen asleep. I can't blame her though. That's a pretty comfy place to rest."

Nathan smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "You want to hold her?"

"And deprive her of your attention?" Haley teased, "She might not like that. She is a girl after all and we're all putty in your hands."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her joke, but felt relieved when she reached for the newborn and moved her in into her arms. "That was terrifying."

"That's too bad because you look awfully sexy holding a baby Nathan Scott," she told him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Nathan smirked at her comment as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'll have to remember that for the future."

To tell the truth, he was proud of himself for how he'd handled the situation. He hadn't panicked, he'd been successful in calming her down, and it had actually felt good holding the baby as she slept. He couldn't imagine the emotions he'd feel when the child was his own. He looked down at Haley as she rubbed her finger against the baby's cheek. She looked so natural holding the little girl and he knew that she was going to be an amazing mom. He didn't know how she did it. She was so many things to so many people, even, after tonight, a prom queen. Soon she would add mother to that list and yet she always made time to be there for everyone else. In fact, she was often so selfless that he had to be the one to make sure she thought of herself sometimes.

The door opened and Deb came in, bringing Peyton and Jake with her to see the baby, "Is this a sneak preview?" Peyton joked as she saw the threesome cuddling together.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and smiled, "It's practice," he told her, stepping to the side so she could get a better view of the baby.

Jake moved to stand next to him, "I remember when Jenny was born," he reminisced. "She was beautiful but she had a set of lungs like I'd never heard. Still, I'd never felt love like I felt the minute they placed her in my arms. One look at her and I knew right then that I'd give my life before I ever let anyone hurt her."

Nathan nodded, knowing he already felt that way about Haley and realizing that if everyone was right, the love he'd feel for his son would surpass even that. It was amazing to think a love that strong even existed. "What's it like? Being a dad?"

"It's the hardest and yet best thing you'll ever do," Jake started, telling him about the early days with his daughter and sharing some more recent stories as well.

"Were you scared?"

"Of course I was," Jake laughed. "I was still 15 when I found out I Nikki was pregnant. I was terrified at first, but I made it through and so will you."

"I mean about the birth. Sometimes I have nightmares that something is going to go wrong and I end up on the computer reading everything I can find..."

"You need to stop that Nate. It'll fry your brain," Jake told him. "Childbirth happens every day. Just be there for her and the baby. That's all you can do."

"I'm just so worried something is going to go wrong. I can't lose either of them Jake. I wouldn't survive it," he told his friend.

"You're stronger than you realize," Jake told the taller boy, "but you need to stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

"Most of my life I've been a screw up at everything except basketball," Nathan admitted, "but this is one thing I'm determined to get right." He looked over at his wife and watched her interact with the baby. Her crown had been discarded in the limo, her hair was starting to come undone, and she was wearing his coat over her dress. She probably thought she looked like a mess but he didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful. She turned and handed the baby to Peyton and immediately started rubbing her back again. It had been a long night and it still wasn't over.

"You'll be fine and remember, you're not doing it alone like I was. You have Haley. For now, all you can do is take care of your wife," Jake said, nodding toward the girls.

Nathan shook his friend's hand and walked over to Haley, hoping to convince her to go home for a while. It had been a long day and he knew she was exhausted and probably sore.

"What are you thinking Nathan Scott?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist as he arrived at her side.

"I'm thinking that my wife is very pregnant and very tired. She should be in bed," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "It's almost 3."

"I really want to stay until Karen wakes up," she argued, leaning against his chest.

Nathan shook his head in frustration, sliding his hands under his coat to rub her shoulders. "That could be hours yet," he reminded her. He loved her strength and resolve, but along with them came a stubbornness that sometimes frustrated him to no end. "I know you want to help, that's just the kind of person you are, but right now you need to take care of yourself...and James. We can come back in a few hours. Please do this for me."

She looked into his deep blue eyes, the eyes that were always filled with so much love and saw a big dose of worry mixed with that love. Those eyes had always mesmerized her and she secretly hoped their son had those very same ones. She closed her own brown eyes and decided to give in. He very rarely asked things of her so she knew how important this must be to him. "Okay, but just for a few hours."

They went to talk to the others and found that Deb was staying and so were Lucas and Brooke. Jake offered to drive them home and they accepted since they were still without a vehicle. "I promise to call if there are any changes," Deb told them, hugging them all as they left.

"I expected Lucas to come back with you," Nathan said as they sat in the back of Jake's car. He reached over and started pulling pins out of her hair to let it down. "Where was he?"

Haley sighed as she felt her hair loosen and fall, "he's having a hard time not blaming the baby for what's happening to Karen."

Nathan shook his head in understanding, but still a little surprised at his brother's reaction. "He's just scared. I know how that feels," he told her, squeezing her hand within his own. "He'll come around. We'll be there to make sure he's okay."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he could tell she was fighting sleep. "I love you," she mumbled, burrowing closer.

Nathan smiled, brushing a stray curl out of her eyes. "I love you too baby."

* * *

Haley walked into the hospital and almost immediately ran into Lucas who was heading to get more coffee, "How's your mom?" she asked as she pulled him into a hug.

He looked down at her, his eyes bloodshot from tears and exhaustion and shook his head, "there's been no change. I need her to wake up Hales."

"I know," she said, tears welling in her own eyes. "She's strong. She'll pull through."

"I really hope so..."

"Haley?" they heard from behind, causing them to jump. They turned and saw Mandy standing behind them, "What's wrong? Oh God, did something happen to Nathan? Is he okay?"

Brooke exited the elevator just in time to see the encounter and after the night they'd had she had no patience for the woman in front of her. "Nathan's fine, but you have a lot of nerve even speaking to his wife after what you almost did."

"Brooke," Haley said, noticing that other people were starting to stare at them. "Now's not the time."

"There won't ever be a right time. Funny how she's concerned for Nathan now, when not long ago she was out to get him," Brooke said, her tone fierce.

Haley sighed, wondering if maybe she'd made a mistake in confiding in her friends about what Nathan had told her, but he was too mad to be reasonable and she needed to talk to someone who was a little more objective. Obviously though, objectivity wasn't one of Brooke's strong points.

"I didn't actually do anything," Mandy argued. "Nathan and I are friends and I have a right to know if anything..."

"You don't have any rights in this you slut," Brooke said, stepping toward the older woman, "except the right to get the hell away..."

"Brooke!" Haley said, stepping in between and placing her hands on Brooke's arms as she tried to calm her friend. "That's not necessary. I can handle this. Really. Just go be with Lucas."

With one more glare in the other woman's direction her friend walked over to her boyfriend and the two departed back to the maternity floor.

Haley took a deep breath and then turned around.

"Thanks for defending me," Mandy said, "I thought..."

"Oh honey, I wasn't defending you. I was protecting my friend from going to jail for pummeling you. As far as I'm concerned, she's right. You don't deserve to have Nathan as a friend. I told him we should try and help you because I feel sorry for you and because Damien did at least try to help us, but that's it. I don't trust you and if you ever even think of trying to get with my husband again, money will be the least of your worries."

"I screwed up, I know that. I just want to know if Nathan is okay," Mandy said softly.

"What's going on here?" Nathan said, walking up to the two women and pulling Haley into his arms. "Were you waiting for me? I thought you were heading straight up."

"No, I already saw Luke and Brooke. I was just having a few words with Amanda," Haley told him, leaning into him and giving him a quick kiss. "I was just telling her why we're here."

Nathan narrowed his eyes knowing he interrupted a more heated discussion than that, but deciding to let it go, "Dad is anxious to get up there. I think he's worried about mom as well as Karen."

"We can go now," Haley said, looking over at the other girl. "I already said everything I needed to."

* * *

It had been several hours since Nathan and Haley arrived at the hospital and Haley was now sleeping with her head resting on his lap. He had hoped to wait until at least 9 to come that morning, but Haley had set her alarm for 7 and made sure they got there soon after. He wasn't surprised that her lack of sleep had caught up to her and was glad she was at least taking a nap. Nathan brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and stretched out his legs a bit just as Lucas and Brooke walked back in. They had finally convinced the pair to go home and take a nap and freshen up after they arrived that morning and the couple looked better for at least doing that.

"Any news?" Lucas asked as they walked to their friends.

Nathan shook his head no apologetically, "My mom is in there with her now."

"Have you seen your sister?" Nathan asked.

"We just came from there," Brooke told him. "She's so precious."

Luke stood with his hands in his pockets as he looked at his best friend and his brother. He'd found the courage to visit his new sister, but didn't really want to discuss his feelings on the subject yet. He was still too conflicted. He just needed his mom to wake up and then everything would be fine. She always found a way to make it so. "How's Haley? She must be exhausted."

"You know her, she had to get back here as soon as she could. She's so worried about all of you," Nathan said, shaking his head. "I just wish she'd worry about herself a little more, you know?"

"I guess we just have to trust that she knows how much she can handle," Lucas told him. "You know she would never endanger the baby..."

"Lucas," Deb said, coming out into the hallway, a wide smile on her face. "Come quick. She's awake."

* * *

Deb found Dan looking through the window of the nursery. "Lily Scott. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," he said. "I wish more than anything that Keith could be here to see her. Karen shouldn't have to raise another child by herself."

"She isn't. The first time she had Keith, and this time she has all of us," Deb assured him.

"It's not the same. If only I hadn't..." Dan said, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"It's not your fault," Deb told him, placing her hand on his. "You have to stop blaming yourself for his death. You didn't know what was going to happen in that hallway."

Dan shook his head and wiped his eyes, not wanting to get in another discussion on the subject. They'd already talked about it more times than he ever wanted and there was nothing more to be said. He knew all her arguments, but even though they made sense, he had a hard time accepting them as truth. He sighed and decided a change to a happier subject was in order instead.

"18 years ago today I looked through this same window at our son and soon I'm going to be a grandfather," he smiled ruefully. "It's still hard to believe Nathan's going to be a dad. It's even stranger that my niece and my grandson are going to grow up together."

Deb nodded, accepting the change for the moment, "It'll be good for them though. Family is important. Speaking of which, I was able to get in touch with your parents. They're going to try and make it sometime this week."

"I thought they weren't coming until graduation?" Dan asked in surprise.

"They weren't, but they want to see the baby," Karen explained. "She's all that's left of Keith and you know how hard they took his death. There was a lot of regret there and they aren't willing to risk that this time around. They're going to stay all the way through until graduation."

"Please tell me they aren't staying with us," he asked her. "I love my parents, but you know how my dad is and the last thing..."

"They are staying in a hotel," Deb assured him. "We technically have the space, but they said they didn't want to be in the way or make the kids uncomfortable."

"It never bothered them that they made me uncomfortable," he complained, making Deb laugh.

"I love that sound," Dan said, smiling softly. "We used to laugh and have fun together. Looking back, I think maybe that's where we started to go wrong. We stopped just enjoying each other."

"Hey Dad," Nathan said, walking up and interrupting their moment. "Now that Karen is awake and we've seen her, I convinced Haley to go home and get some more sleep. Do you need a ride?"

Dan looked at Deb, "I'll drive him," she offered. "You guys head home."

"Are you sure?" Dan asked. "I can go with them."

Deb nodded, "I think maybe we should do something fun together."

* * *

"I'm sorry we didn't do anything for your birthday," Haley said as they lay in bed cuddling. It was just after 7 and they'd woken from their late nap. "I had planned to make you your favorite meal and..."

"It's okay," he shushed her. "I've never really been big on birthdays. Besides, I already have everything I want, or at least I will soon," he smiled, rubbing his hand over her belly and feeling the ripple of their son moving. It never ceased to amaze him how awesome it was to be able to feel the movements. "I don't need anything else."

"Well I do have your present still," she said, with a smile. She rolled to the side and climbed out of bed before padding across the room and coming back with her guitar.

"Does this mean I finally get to hear one of your new songs?" he asked excitedly. He'd been trying for the last month to convince her to play for him and she'd steadily refused. "This is a great present."

"Wait until you hear it first," she laughed at how happy he was and tried to quiet her nerves. She sang around the house occasionally as she worked on her songs, but it had been a long time since she'd sung to him this way.

It's midnight  
I'm shaking  
He's just behind the door  
I've never been frightened  
Never felt this way before  
Cause I know when I see him  
I'll just beg for more  
There's really only  
One man to love

I'm feeding  
He's staring  
He's never been so cool  
When we're touching  
He's drinking  
My lips have the cure  
And what sends me flying  
I know I'm the girl  
There's really only  
One man to love

Meanwhile I'd listen  
To every breath he takes  
Something in his heartbeat  
Is telling me  
He's never walking away

And I feel it  
I know it  
This man's here to stay  
I'm lost in his loving  
Forever from today  
It's really quite simple  
There's one thing to say  
There's really only  
One man to love

It's really quite simple  
There's one thing to say  
There's really only  
One man to love

"Wow," Nathan said, getting up and walking over to her. "That was amazing Hales. Thank you."

"I'm putting it on the album," she told him, quietly, "but I really wanted you to hear it first. I mean it Nathan. There's only one man I could ever love. I'm so grateful that we found each other."

"Me too baby," he said, pulling her up and into his arms. "This is the best birthday ever."

"I haven't even given you your second gift," she playfully pouted before pulling out of his arms and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he laughed. "You aren't even dressed."

"Oh I know," she said locking the door before carefully climbing back into bed. "And yet I'm still wearing too much," she said, beckoning him with her finger.

"Haley," he said helplessly, "we haven't eaten since lunch and you should..."

"I'm only hungry for you," she said, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, his hands clenched as he fought for control. He always wanted her and seeing her there in just her tiny tank top had him sweating with desire, but first and foremost he loved her and wanted to take care of her.

"We just took a nap," she laughed, sounding more energetic than he'd heard her in a while. "I feel great right now and even more, I want to feel you...inside me."

Nathan let his breath out in relief before quickly sliding his boxers down his legs and kicking them off. He climbed onto the bed and sat in front of his wife, giving her thorough kiss. He reached out with one hand, rubbing her breasts through the thin material of her top, causing her to moan, as the other slid her underwear down her legs and discarded them. "I was wrong before," he told her, sliding one finger inside her heat, finding her wet and ready for him, "Now it's the best birthday ever."

Note: Song was "One Man to Love" by Bethany Joy Lenz from her album _**Then Slowly Grows.**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Ch 53**

"Why are you stopping again already?" Haley asked as Nathan took the off ramp. "I know the doctor said to stop occasionally, but it's only been a half hour and you're going to make us late."

"Are you telling me you don't need to use the bathroom?" he asked, looking at her from across the car. She'd been fidgeting and frowning for the last 10 minutes and he had learned over the last few months what that meant.

"No, I don't," she said, putting her arms across her chest. She met her husband's amused eyes before sighing and muttering. "Okay, maybe a little. I can't help it if your son is stomping on my bladder."

Nathan chuckled as he got out of the car and walked around to help her out, "Go ahead and use the bathroom. I'll put some more gas in the car. I didn't get a chance to fill it up before we left."

"I'll go with you," Brooke said, wrapping her arm through her friend's. "I'm going to see if they have any decent coffee in this place."

Lucas climbed out of the back seat and stood next to Nathan, stretching his legs. He couldn't help but notice that lately his brother had been on edge despite the fact that everything was seemingly going well. "You doing okay? You seem a little tense."

"I didn't want to come this weekend," Nathan admitted, placing the nozzle in the tank before turning. "I guess I understand that she doesn't want to miss the wedding; it's important to her. I just don't like being so far away from her doctor. What if something happens?"

"There are other doctors, even some in Raleigh" Lucas pointed out, teasing his brother. He didn't understand why Nathan was so worried. Women had babies all the time and even his mom had come out of her scare with both her and the baby happy and healthy. "Aren't you being a little neurotic? The doctor said it was fine. She's healthy and she still has almost a month to go..."

"She also said Haley had been having minor contractions," Nathan reminded him, leaning against the car as he watched for the girls to return. "I just don't have a good feeling about this. I've been having ... intense dreams. The last time I felt like this, I ended up in a hospital missing 4 years of my life."

"You've gotten yourself worked up over nothing Nate. It's going to be fine," Lucas promised, slapping his brother on the back. "You admit the doctor said there was nothing abnormal going on and Haley promised to take it easy. Dreams are a result of your subconscious so the more you worry, the worse they're going to be. You need to use this weekend to relax and enjoy this last mini-vacation before you become parents."

Nathan rolled his neck and shoulders to loosen them up. Seeing the girls walking out, he gave the only answer he could, "I'll try."

* * *

"Nathan is driving me crazy," Haley told Brooke as they walked up the sidewalk to Quinn's house for her bachelorette party. "I love that he's protective, but he's taking it too far. The last time we stopped I took too long and he stuck his head in the ladies room to make sure I was okay."

"Okay, that might be a bit much, but I think it's cute that he takes such good care of you," Brooke told her, trying not to laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day Nathan Scott loved something more than basketball, and I certainly never thought I'd be thinking what a great husband he is."

Haley sighed, "I guess it is pretty sweet, but I need him to realize I'm not fragile. I just want to have a good time this weekend and celebrate my sister getting married."

"We will have fun, I promise. Besides, tonight is girls only, so you don't have to endure any of his pampering for the night," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. She wished Lucas was half as attentive. She loved him and knew he returned the sentiment, but sometimes he was a little dense when it came to the romance department.

"It sounds wonderful," Haley smiled, but felt a little guilty. There weren't many women who would complain that their sexy husband was too attentive. "I guess I sound pretty spoiled."

"Just a little," Brooke admitted, holding her fingers up barely spread. "Just be grateful he loves you so much and accept that it makes him go a little overboard sometimes."

They walked into the house that Quinn and Clay were renting and looked around. "This is pretty nice for two college students," Brooke said, noticing the vaulted ceilings and hardwood floors. "It makes the place you guys are going to be renting look like a dump."

"Hey," Haley said, smacking her friend on the arm. "I happen to love that little house. Besides, it really does look better in person than in the pictures."

Brooke nodded her head, but wasn't convinced, "whatever you say. This is way more my style."

Quinn came from the adjoining great room and gave them both hugs, "I'm really glad you two could make it. How was the drive?"

"It was fine," Haley said, following her sister into the large open space. "No problems."

"Ha," Brooke said, mocking her friend. "Just ten minutes ago you were still whining about Nathan smothering you."

Quinn looked at her sister in confusion, "he's been extra protective," Haley explained. "It's not a big deal."

Brooke looked like she was about to argue but Haley silently glared at her to keep her mouth shut and she changed her mind. It was never good to get on the bad side of a pregnant woman. "So what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"Well, Haley is my Matron of Honor and it would totally suck for her to spend the night in a bar when she can't drink, so we decided to just have a good old fashion sleepover. There are people coming in to give us mani/pedis and we are going to give each other facials," Quinn explained. Two pretty young women walked over to join them, wine glasses in hand. "These are my other bridesmaids Leah and Ashley. Guys, this is my sister Haley and her friend Brooke. You know all about Haley and Brooke is the one that helped with her dress and some of the other wedding stuff."

"You did an amazing job on the dress," Leah told Brooke, wrapping her arm through her new friend's and taking her away to talk fashion. "Quinn showed us a few other things you've done. I totally want you to design something for me one day."

"We might not see them again all night," Ashley laughed, watching the duo depart. "Leah could talk about clothes for hours."

"I'm glad we're doing something low-key and laid back tonight. I know I've been whining about Nathan hovering, but I really didn't feel up to going out and partying," Haley admitted, looking for a comfortable place to sit. "I need to save my energy for tomorrow."

"Well Mom and Dad got caught up at a protest and won't be here until the morning, but Vivian should be here any minute," Quinn said excitedly. "I can't wait to see her and the kids. Only Taylor and Mike will be missing tomorrow. I don't even remember the last time this many of us were together at the same time."

"It'll be really nice," Haley agreed. "It seems like I never see anyone anymore. I've missed being together."

* * *

"So what are we doing tonight?" Lucas asked Nathan as they drove to the address on the invitation.

"I guess we're just hanging out at a club," Nathan shrugged. "I doubt it will be anything too wild since the wedding is at 11 tomorrow morning."

"It better not be or Brooke will totally have my head," Lucas told his brother. "And Haley would probably damage something else of yours," he laughed.

Nathan shook his head ruefully, remembering how upset Haley had been when Tim hired a stripper right after they got married. "That's probably true."

"Of course, if Tim was planning the party, we'd already know it would be a bust on that front. Either the stripper would be a guy or just not show up," Lucas laughed, thinking back to the same time.

"Actually," Nathan said, surprised he'd never told his brother what happened that night, "she did show, a few minutes after you left."

"What happened?" Lucas asked in surprise. "You didn't..."

"Of course not," Nathan said, upset his brother would even think that. He hadn't had any interest in other women since Haley came into his life. "She totally came onto me though. I mean, just stripped down in front of me and headed for the bedroom. I actually had to kick her out. It's a good thing I did too because Haley got home like five minutes after she left, and while a cat fight would have been totally hot, she had a good 6 inches and 30 lbs on my girl."

Lucas laughed at the thought of Haley attacking anyone daring to mess with her husband, "She would have done it too. Haley's pretty feisty."

"Don't I know it," Nathan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, ewww. I hate when you do that," Lucas whined, pretending be sick. "You know how it grosses me out. She's like my baby sister. I still try to ignore the implications of her pregnancy."

"You know, if you think about it it's really gross that you think that way, since I'm your brother," Nathan pointed out, drawing an angry look from Lucas. "Hey, just pointing out the flaw in your thinking."

"Why did I come with you again?" Lucas asked, his tone annoyed.

"Because you didn't want to be away from Brooke all weekend," Nathan answered him teasingly "and because whether you admit it or not, you're at least a little worried about Haley too."

"Looks like we're here," Lucas said, pointing to the brick building that said "Club Millennium."

They parked and went to the door, showing their IDs to get in, "Look at you," Lucas teased. "Is this the first time you actually used your own license to get in instead of the fake one Brooke made you?"

Nathan shook his head, "you do realize you're only a few months older right?"

Lucas shrugged, "but still older. Where are they supposed to be anyway?" he asked, looking around the crowded club.

"I don't see Clay yet and the only other people Haley said we would know are Vivian's husband Grant and her brothers Ben and Dylan," Nathan told his brother as they continued to walk around. "Of course, Ben hates me so I'd just as soon not find him anytime soon."

Lucas laughed, causing Nathan to glare in his direction. "You can laugh all you want, he doesn't hate you."

"He doesn't hate you either, and he doesn't have a problem with me because I didn't marry his baby sister and knock her up while still in high school, " Lucas argued, laughing even harder at Nathan's scowl. "Okay," he said, looking past the his brother's shoulder and seeing a very unhappy looking rather large man coming their way. "Maybe he does hate you."

Nathan turned, just as Ben made it over to them. "Of course you'd be here in a club while Haley is at home ready to have your baby," he said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Hey Ben, good to see you," Lucas tried, sticking out his hand.

"I better not see you getting drunk or making out with some bimbo..."

"Whoa, I wouldn't do that," Nathan said, his hands curling into fists as he tried to keep control of his temper. Like it or not, he was related to the man in front of him and his wife would be royally pissed if they fought. "I don't want to do this with you. What do I have to do to make you realize that I love your sister and would never do anything to hurt her?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you got her pregnant," Ben spat out.

"Can we just get along tonight? This party is for Clay and he..."

"What about Clay, huh?" Ben said, stepping forward another step. "At least he waited until he was done with college to get married. Quinn still has options."

Nathan sighed. He was afraid of something like this happening when he found out her brother would be there that night. "Let's just go Luke," he said. "I promised Haley that nothing was going to happen and I don't know if I'll be able to keep that if we stay here."

"Hey," Lucas stepped in, realizing Nathan wasn't going to defend himself any further, "We're here because Haley told us to come. She's with Quinn and the other girls right now and thought it would be a good idea for us to spend time with her brothers and soon to be brother-in-law. She'd like for us to get to know each other better and she'd be pretty pissed off if she knew you were treating her husband like this."

"Well if she..."

"Good to see you Nate, Luke," Dylan said as he and Grant joined the group and shook the brother's hands while stepping between them and the other man. "Is there a problem Ben?"

Ben looked at the two and practically growled out a negative before turning and heading toward the bar.

"Good," Grant said, watching his departure. He gestured to the left, "Clay and the rest of the guys are over that way." They headed in the direction of a private room off to the side.

"Don't worry about Ben," Dylan said, shaking his head as they parted a curtain and walked inside the room. "He's always been an ass."

"That's why he's still single," Grant added, grabbing a beer for himself and one for each of the Scotts. "No one could put up with him for very long."

"He's gotten even worse since he started working as a forest ranger," Dylan added. "Too much time to himself has made him forget how to talk to other people."

Clay spotted the group and came over to greet them, immediately taking Nathan to introduce to his friends, "This is my soon to be brother-in-law Nathan Scott," Clay said as the guys all shook hands, "He'll be playing basketball at Duke in the fall."

* * *

"How did you manage to paint your toes?" Brooke asked as they sat on the couch, drinking mixed (in Haley's case non-alcoholic) drinks and waiting their turn for pedicures. "I've seen what you do just to put your shoes on these days."

"Nathan did it," Haley said, her eyes closed as she relaxed against the headrest with her face covered in moisturizer.

"Nathan Scott painted your toenails?" Brooke practically screeched.

"Shhh," Haley giggled, amused by her friend's shock. "It's not a big deal. He was rubbing my feet and I mentioned that I wished I could reach to paint them. Next thing I knew, he had my box of nail polish and was painting them for me. Of course, that was last week so it's starting to come off now, but he did a surprisingly good job."

"You so don't have a right to complain anymore," Brooke huffed. "Lucas said that's not something no self-respecting guy would ever do. When I tell him Nathan..."

"Don't you dare," Haley said, grabbing her friend's arm. "If you tell Lucas, Nathan will never forgive me. You have to promise you won't say anything."

"Fine," Brooke huffed, "but you owe me. Do you think Nate would..." she said, her voice trailing off at her friend's face. "I didn't think so."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were playing pool when Clay found them later. "Not interested in the stripper?" he asked, grabbing a cue.

"Not really, " Nathan answered as Lucas said, "Not interested in Brooke cutting off my balls."

"Yeah," Clay laughed at their responses, "Quinn wouldn't be happy either, thus my exit. I told the guys no, but apparently they didn't listen. I guess I can't blame them. Before Quinn I would have been just as into it as they are."

"I know that path," Nathan said, taking another shot. "Falling for a James girl changes your life forever."

Clay nodded in agreement, "they don't understand why I want to get married so young and it sounds so cliché when I try to explain it."

"Tell me about it," Nathan laughed. "I know that better than anyone. You're getting crap about getting married at 22. How much do you think I get? I mean, Haley and I were 16."

"16?" Clay asked in surprise. "I mean, I knew you were in high school but I guess I didn't count it out. 16?"

Nathan laughed, used to the response, "Yep."

"Were you scared?" he asked.

"Not really," Nathan answered, thinking back. "I was a little nervous about the ceremony itself, but not about being married. I was so sure we were doing the right thing."

"And now?" Clay asked seriously, "do you still feel that way?"

"Now, I know we didn't make a mistake, even if it hasn't always been easy," Nathan told him. "You getting cold feet?"

"No," Clay said, lining up his shot. "Everyone says it's normal and thinks I should be, but I'm not. I just want to get it over with and be able to call her my wife."

Nathan laughed, "that's exactly how I felt."

"I have another question to ask you," Clay said, leaning against the table as Nathan took his turn. "It may sound a little presumptuous, but we get along great, our girls are sisters, and I have this feeling we're going to be really close..."

"Just spit it out," Nathan laughed. "Go ahead and ask whatever you want. As long as that little speech wasn't preparing to ask me out, because I'm already taken."

Clay laughed, feeling more confident, "My best man just called and he's stuck in France. He's not going to make it here in time for the wedding, and I was hoping you would take his place."

"As your best man?" Nathan asked in shock.

"No," Clay laughed, "Jackson will do that, but I need you to take his place as a groomsman. We can get you a tuxedo and you'd just have to stand up there with me."

"No speeches?" Nathan asked. "Because I suck at those."

"No speeches. Although just a word of advice, if you're going to be a professional athlete, you should probably get used to talking in front of big groups of people... and dealing with fans. I saw you were a little uncomfortable with my colleague's earlier."

Nathan shrugged, "It was okay. I mean, I've had groupies and stuff all through high school, but they were usually girls. It's weird having grown men talking to be about my career and asking for autographs. It's going to take some getting used to."

"Well, if you play as well as I expect you to, you'll need to get used to it fast."

* * *

"Can you help me get this sweater off?" Haley asked Quinn as they stood up from the couch. "I'm getting warm and it's stuck. Ugh, I am so ready to be done with being pregnant."

Quinn laughed before helping her sister with her clothing, "I'll just go lay it on my bed so it doesn't get lost."

Haley thanked her and then turned to join the other women in heading to the kitchen for food. "You get to go last," Brooke said, pretending to hold her friend back. "We want to make sure everyone else gets some before we let you loose on the spread."

"I am not that bad," Haley whined, looking at her friend's arched eyebrows she clarified, "most of the time. I can't help it. I'm eating for two."

"Looked like 20 to me last night," Brooke teased. "You had an entire pizza to yourself and then started to eat off of Nate's plate too."

"I was still hungry," she laughed, knowing how ridiculous that sounded. "Besides, once the baby is born I will have to diet to get my weight back down so I might as well enjoy eating while I can."

Quinn returned and they all lifted their glasses as Haley proposed a toast, "To my beautiful, amazing sister Quinn and her soon to be husband Clay. I hope they are always as happy and in love as they are right now."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he came back to the pool table to find his brother pacing and swearing at his phone. "Is it Haley?"

"She called me but somehow I missed it. Now I'm trying to call her back but she isn't answering her phone," he said, running his hands through his hair as he hit redial.

"Don't freak, it was probably just a mistake. Try calling Brooke," Lucas told him, leaning back against the table next to him.

"I did, it just goes to voicemail," Nathan told him, closing his phone in frustration. "What if something happened? We should go over there and make sure everything's okay."

"What about calling Quinn?" Lucas asked, "Clay could give you the number."

Nathan went and found the groom to be and asked him to call

"Sorry," he said as he hung up, "It doesn't sound like her phone is on. She probably turned it off for the party."

"I'm going over there," Nathan said, his heart racing.

"I'm coming too," his brother said, grabbing his jacket and following. "If something is wrong, I want to help."

* * *

The girls were sitting around watching _A Walk to Remember_ when the doorbell rang, interrupting their sob fest.

"I'll get it," Ashley said, climbing over the end of the couch and heading to the front door. Leah came from the kitchen at the same time and they opened it together.

"Now what do we have here?" Leah grinned, looking the two guys at the door up and down ,"Trisha seriously outdid herself this time. You two are totally hot."

"Um, okay?" Nathan asked, confused by the girls forwardness as they were led inside. He was relatively used to women hitting on him, it had been happening ever since he hit his growth spurt at 13, but there was something in their eyes as they looked at him that made him feel almost dirty. "Um, we're here to see Haley, is she here?"

"Haley invited you?" Ashley asked in surprise. "I'm impressed. I didn't know she had it in her. I mean, the way Quinn described her she is way too into her teenage husband to know where to get guys like you."

"I think you're confused," Lucas said, hiding his laughter behind his hand. "I'm Lucas Scott," he said, introducing himself. "Haley's best friend. This," he said, gesturing to Nathan, "is my brother Nate, her _teenage husband_."

Leah had the grace to blush, but Ashley looked Nathan over one more time, "What a waste. I'll get her for you."

"Doesn't sound like anything is wrong," Lucas whispered to his brother as they waited. "Maybe we shouldn't have come. They're most likely going to be pissed off we're interrupting."

The dark haired brother shrugged, checking his watch, "I'm not leaving until I talk to her."

"Haley," Ashley yelled as she entered the other room, "there's a couple of hotties here to talk to you."

A few moments later Haley made her way to the front door, followed by Brooke and Quinn. "Hey Luke, Nate," Quinn said, walking up and giving each of them a hug. Brooke slid into her boyfriend's arms and pulled him off to the side while Haley stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband. "What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently.

"Being confused for a stripper?" Nathan joked, hoping to lighten the mood. When that didn't appear to work he tried honesty, "I couldn't get a hold of you and I was worried."

Haley checked her pocket and groaned, realizing her phone was still in her sweater pocket. "My phone is in the other room. What exactly did you think was possibly happening that we wouldn't call you?"

"I don't know," he said sheepishly, "but I got a call from you and then when I tried to call you back there was no answer. We tried Brooke and Quinn too."

Haley moved to sit on the front bench, rubbing her back as she sat.

"Are you okay?" he said, stepping forward. "I can..."

"Just stop it," Haley snapped, looking up at him. "I'm pregnant. My back is going to hurt sometimes. That doesn't mean I'm helpless or that something is wrong. I don't need you constantly hovering over me. You're driving me nuts and I need some space."

Nathan took a step back, "Sorry for trying to be supportive," he said, taken aback, "you just go back to whatever you were doing and I'll head to the hotel."

"Nathan wait," she rubbed her temples, scooting over so he could sit next to her. "I know you're just trying to help, but there's nothing you can do. I'm always sore, and tired, and I usually feel crappy. That doesn't mean there's something wrong, it just means I'm pregnant and sometimes I just want to have a fun, normal night and not think about it for a while. I can't do that if you keep doing things like storming over here to check on me. You're suffocating me."

"You think I like constantly stressing about this?" he asked in frustration, standing and running his hands through his hair. "You can't get mad because I care what happens to you."

"I'm not mad, I just..."

"Want me to leave you alone and stop "hovering"?" he said, standing back up and opening the door. "Fine. I'm sure that's something I can at least do right."

Haley watched as he walked out the door, her eyes pleading with Lucas to help her out, "I'll take care of him," he said, moving toward the door. He stopped and turned back, "Don't be so hard on him, he's just scared of losing you. You know, I bet my mom would have given anything to have had Keith "hovering" during her pregnancy."

"What was that?" Brooke asked, coming over and sitting next to her friend. "You managed to make both your boys upset."

"I let my hormones get the better of me and acted like a brat to Nathan, " she admitted, leaning against Brooke's shoulder. "I basically told him to leave me alone."

"Definitely not your finest moment," Brooke agreed, running her hand down Haley's arm. "I know you feel like it's too much sometimes and your hormones are probably driving you crazy too, but you should be grateful that he's been so great through all of this. I mean, with everything he's been through he's put you first through all of it. If his dreams are making him crazy with worry, the least you can do is let him dote on you."

"What about his dreams?" Haley asked, turning to look her friend in the eye, "and don't try to lie to me Brooke Davis, you aren't very good at it."

"Um...he uh...has been having dreams...or I guess nightmares that something goes wrong with you or the baby. Luke says they're really freaking him out, especially with what happened last time he had a dream like that," Brooke explained. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to tell you though."

Haley sighed, "and I'm making it worse by being a bitch. I really hate it when he keeps stuff from me."

"Why don't you borrow Quinn's car and head to the hotel?" Brooke asked. "I know we were planning on staying the night, but you'll sleep better there and most of the girls are busy getting wasted at this point anyway." She leaned forward and pretended to whisper, "It seems like the other bridesmaids were deeply disappointed our guys weren't strippers. At least not for them," Brooke winked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Haley smiled at her friend, but quickly got serious again, "I would feel better about getting this settled tonight."

"Then go," Brooke told her, "Vivian and I will take care of Quinn."

* * *

Haley knocked on Nathan's hotel room a while later, only to be surprised when Lucas answered the door. "I thought you had your own room?" she asked in confusion.

"I do," he said, glancing behind him, "but Nate was...I decided maybe I should stay with him for a while."

"So can I come in?" she asked, noticing he hadn't opened the door fully yet. "I need to talk to him."

"I don't know if he's really up for a conversation tonight Hales, he's...um...sleeping," Lucas told her. "I'll tell him you came by though."

Haley put her foot in the door before he could close it, "Lucas Eugene Scott," she said, pushing it back open. "What is going on? Where's Nathan."

He let her in, realizing he couldn't win this one, "He's sort of passed out, or sleeping... I don't know."

"He didn't seem like he'd been drinking when I saw him at the party," she pointed out. "That was only a couple hours ago. How did he get drunk that fast?"

"We came back here and went to our separate rooms," Lucas explained, "but I decided it probably wasn't a good idea for him to be alone when he was so...grumpy. So I came over here and he let me in while holding one of those bottles from the mini-bar. It looked empty, but apparently it was the only one that wasn't."

Haley sighed, feeling even worse about the way she'd acted earlier, "You can go now Luke. I've got it from here."

"Just don't..." Lucas started, not knowing exactly what to say. "It's been a long time since I've seen him drink more than a beer or two okay. So he must be pretty upset. "

Haley nodded, knowing what he said was true. "I came to apologize," she told him, "I'm not here to fight."

"Be careful with yourself too," Lucas said, pulling her into a hug. "I've never known him to be a mean drunk, but..."

"It's fine Luke, I promise. He wouldn't ever hurt me, drunk or not," she said confidently, walking over toward the bed and lightly touching his cheek. He'd taken off his shirt before climbing into bed and she could see the scar on his shoulder above the line of the sheet. It still made her heart clench every time she saw it and remembered seeing him go over the edge of that pier. She took a deep breath and turned back to her best friend. "Go ahead. He'll be madder about you being here than me."

"Hey," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and lightly shaking him. She was hoping to talk to him and she wanted to see just how drunk he was. She knew better than Lucas did just how much he used to be able to put away without a whole lot of effect so she knew either he drank even more heavily than she supposed or he was at least partially aware. "Wake up."

"Go away," he said, swatting at her hand before rolling onto his chest and pulling the pillow over his head. "I want to sleep."

"Come on baby," she said, pulling the pillow away and placing her hand on his arm. "Open those blues."

"Leave me alone, I'm married," he mumbled, this time using the blanket to cover his head. "I don't care what you're wearing under that dress."

"I know," she lifted her eyebrow at his comment, deciding they'd discuss that later, but she couldn't help but be relieved at his response. "It's Haley. We need to talk."

"You're not Haley. Haley is mad at me," he said, his voice sounding like that of a petulant toddler. "But you smell like her. She smells so good."

She couldn't help but giggle at the picture he made. "I am Haley, and I'm not mad," she said, pulling the blanket back. She sat on the side of the bed, searching for the words to explain what she didn't understand herself. "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way. I don't know..." she looked down and realized he had fallen back to sleep.

She sighed before she got up and then undressed before slipping her husband's discarded t-shirt over her head. Walking around to the other side she slid into bed next to him, her eyes drooping to the sound of his steady breathing. "I missed you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

He rolled over to his side and pulled her back against his chest, cradling her against the warmth of his body, "missed you too."

* * *

Haley woke up to the sun streaming through an open slit in the curtains. Looking at the clock, she groaned. She was supposed to be at the garden to start getting ready in 20 minutes. Where was her phone and why didn't her alarm go off?

"Why are you so loud?" Nathan moaned, rolling over as she walked around gathering her things.

She paused, looking at the bed. "I'm not. Someone had too much to drink last night."

"Ugh," he groaned, holding his head. "I totally forgot how crappy hangover's can be."

"We should really talk, but there's not much time," she said, gathering her things to get dressed.

He opened one eye and looked up at her before turning onto his back and sitting up. He wiped his hands over his face and rubbed at his eyes. "What is there to talk about?"

Haley noticed the sheet had gotten caught up with him and was now only covering part of his very naked lower half, and felt herself growing warm. Damn him for his sexiness and her hormones for their ability to make her want him even so badly even in these circumstances. Just a few hours ago she'd woken up to the feel of that incredible body entering her from behind and slowly rocking her to completion. It was the first time in a while she hadn't been the aggressor and the memory made her flush. She had to look away before she said screw the wedding and jumped back in bed for another round.

"I'm...uh...sorry, you know for what I said last night. I've been really irritable and I took it out on you."

"I guess maybe I've been a little...overboard," he said, reaching over to grab the bottle of water Lucas had apparently left him. "I was trying to help, but all I managed to do is piss you off."

She walked over and stood between his legs, "you didn't, I'm just moody and hormonal and I snapped."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, "I'll try not to be so anxious and give you more space."

"I kind of like the lack of space," she smiled as her belly bumped his chest.

"Oh really," he said, running his hands up the back of her legs under his shirt. He looked over and squinted to see the clock, "they won't notice if we're a few minutes late will they?"

She leaned over and kissed him, almost falling over as the door opened behind her. "What the..."

"Morning Haley Bob! I brought you a cinnamon roll. You ready to go?" she heard, stumbling as she pulled her shirt down and turned around. Nathan hastily grabbed the blanket to cover himself from the intruder as well.

"Oops," Lydia James said, laughing at the sight. "You don't have to cover up for me Nate, I don't mind."

Haley moved to stand in front of her husband, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you a ride," she said, a grin firmly affixed to her face, "but it looks liked you already found one."

"Mom!" Haley squealed, her face bright red. "You can't say things like that."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about honey. I've been married for 30 years," Lydia said, setting the food down on the table, "and I will be the first one to tell you that a healthy sex life is a big reason why. The things your dad has done..."

"Ugh," Haley said, moving to grab her clothes from the end of the bed and tossing her husband a pair of boxers, "I can't listen to this." She went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Nathan laughed, the humor of the situation overtaking his embarrassment as he covered himself. "Good morning."

"Sorry I interrupted," she laughed, sitting on the chair. "I bet not nearly as sorry as you were though."

Nathan shook his head. His in-laws weren't the most normal of people, but they were responsible for raising his wife and allowing him to marry her. Those things would forever keep them as people important to him, even though he wasn't overly happy that they hadn't been around nearly as much as Haley would have liked since their marriage. "I'll live."

Haley came out of the bathroom, dressed and her hair in a low ponytail, "we can finish that later," she said quietly, leaning to give Nathan a quick kiss, "when we have more time."

She stood up, grabbing her bag, "Let's go, Quinn won't be happy if we're late."

"Nice seeing you Nathan," her mom said, "you look great."

Haley pulled her mother out the door, rolling her eyes as she heard her husband chuckle in the background, "was that necessary?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

"A man should always know that you value them," her mother said, looking over at her youngest daughter and winking, "and I can't help it that he gets better looking every time I see him."

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door of the designated dressing room the girls were using to get ready, his heart stopping as his wife opened the door, "Wow Hales, you look amazing," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I didn't think you could possibly look more beautiful than you did for prom, but you managed it."

"You look pretty good yourself," she said, straightening his tie. "You checking up on me again?"

"Not this time," he chuckled, "I promised to be better about that. I'm actually delivering a gift from Clay to the bride. Part of my official duties."

Haley took the box he held out and gave him a quick kiss before bringing the gift to her sister. Quinn read the note and then wiping away a tear, opened the box. "Wow," she said, pulling out a diamond and sapphire hair clip, "it's gorgeous. "

"Did Clay pick that out?" Vivian asked, looking over her sister's shoulder. "He's got good taste."

"It belonged to his grandmother," she told them, handing it to Brooke who had just finished with her hair. "He said it could be my old and blue."

"Well your father and I gave you that necklace, so that's something new," Lydia said. "And you're wearing Vivian's earrings, so that's something borrowed."

"You look really pretty Aunt Quinn," Vivian's daughter Karissa said. She was taking her role as flower girl very seriously and was already holding her basket of flowers. "You're just like a princess."

Quinn bent down and gave the little girl a hug, "I feel like one," she told her.

"Someday, I want to get married and be a princess," the little girl said, "just like my Aunties Haley and Quinn.

"What about Taylor?" Lydia asked, drawing are you kidding looks from all three of her daughters. "She might get married someday. ..Okay, probably not. Still, I wish I could have all my girls together today."

"Just call me a genie then," they heard from the doorway, turning to see Taylor walk in. "It's better than what I usually get called."

She walked over and all the James girls hugged each other, "Today is going to be the best day ever."

* * *

Nathan sat on the bench alongside Zachary, the 5 year old ring bearer. Clay and the other men were making sure all the last minute details were taken care of, including tracking down the gardener and making sure a couple of bushes were properly trimmed. It was amazing the things women would notice that a man never would.

"Uncle Nathan," Zachary said, his long, skinny legs swinging back and forth under the bench, "I'm confused."

"About what?" Nathan asked. The kid was adorable and he'd readily offered to watch him. In fact, he kind of hoped his son was like the little boy in front of him.

"Well, everyone keeps telling me I'm supposed to carry the rings on my pillow and then give them to Uncle Clay," he said.

"That's right," Nathan agreed, "then he'll give one to Aunt Quinn and he'll wear one, like this," he said, holding up his left hand. "This is my wedding ring from when I married your Aunt Haley.

Zach nodded, "I get that part, but when am I supposed to bury them?"

"Huh?" Nathan asked, his eyes crinkling in confusion. "Bury what?"

"The rings. I'm supposed to be the ring burrier but no one told me when to do it," Zachary explained slowly.

Nathan looked at the small boy and held back a laugh. The child was so serious and he could tell he was really worried about fulfilling his duties. "You don't have to bury them. It's actually ring bearer, not burrier. So you're good. All you have to do is carry them."

"Whew," Zachary said, wiping his hands on his pants, "That's good, cuz my mom would kill me if I got my suit all dirty."

Nathan laughed outright this time and gave the kid a hug. It was moments like this that he couldn't wait to be a dad.


	54. Chapter 54

I apologize in advance if there are very many mistakes. I went through it, but not nearly as well as I normally try to do so I could get it posted tonight. I hope you enjoy.

 **CH 54**

Haley leaned back against Nathan as they waited through the hundreds pictures being taken between the ceremony and the reception. He was slowly rubbing her back with his thumbs, trying to alleviate the soreness he knew she must be feeling. Standing in front of him earlier with her hair up in a curly mass on top of her head and her dress making her look like fertility goddess, she had taken his breath away. Now, she still looked beautiful but he could see the toll all of the standing and posing had taken on her. "Are you sure you don't want to sit?"

She shook her head no, "we're still needed for a few more and once I sit I won't want to get back up...probably ever."

He chuckled, knowing she was at least half serious. "I could carry you." He placed his arm behind her knees and pretended to pick her up.

"Don't you dare," she laughed, turning and smacking him on the shoulder. "Thank you for offering, but even if I was interested, you're still not supposed to be lifting things as heavy as I am right now."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her, "you still don't weigh much Hales," he reassured her, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm pretty sure I could handle it."

She heard what sounded like thunder and looked up at the darkening sky as clouds continued to roll in, "they better hurry with these pictures. It looks like it's going to rain."

"I don't have a problem with that," he grinned, leaning against the stone half wall behind him and pulling her to lean against him. "I have some pretty fond memories of us and rain."

Haley smiled, turning to place one hand on his shoulder and playing with his tie with the other, "me too, but I'd rather not look like a drowned rat in the wedding pictures...or I guess a drowned whale is more like it," she said, her hands going to her stomach.

"Is that even possible?" he teased her, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. "You don't look like a whale Hales. You just look like there's a basketball inside your dress."

"Haha," she mock laughed, "knowing you it's a basketball player in there."

Nathan shrugged, his smirk finding its way to his face, "What can I say, it's in his genes."

"I'm going to be seriously outnumbered," she said, playfully shaking her head. "Whatever will I do?"

"Love us both beyond all reason?" he offered.

"As if I ever had a choice. You're in my blood Nathan Scott," Haley told him, leaning in to kiss him. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

They were still kissing when he realized their names were being called and he pulled away. Giving her one more quick kiss, he grabbed her hand, entwining it with his, "there will be plenty of time to continue this later Mrs. Scott. Duty calls."

* * *

"I would now like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Clay Evans," the DJ said as the couple entered the banquet hall hand in hand. They walked over and took their places at the head table before the MC proceeded to announce the rest of the wedding party until all of them were standing at the front.

"Is it almost time to eat?" Zachary asked, pulling on the hem of Nathan's coat as they started to sit down. "I missed my snack time this morning and I'm really hungry."

Nathan bent down, "me too buddy, but at least we'll get to eat first. The other people will have to wait longer for their food."

The group sat, and the little boy leaned over again to whisper, "I really hope we're having hot dogs, they're my favorite."

"I'm pretty sure it won't be hot dogs," Nathan laughed as the plates started to be brought out, "but I bet they made sure it would be something you'll like. If it's not, just remember that there's a bunch of desserts over there and I know where your Aunt Haley hid her snacks."

"Can't I just go get cake now?" Zachary asked, pointing toward the dessert table featuring a 3 tier cake. "Aunt Taylor said it's chocolate."

"I'm pretty sure your mom would insist you eat at least some of your meal first," Nathan told him, trying to give the proper adult response, but seeing his pouting face he broke down and whispered. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get some of that cake."

When most of the people had finished eating, the wedding party was called to come out on the floor and after the first dance by the bride and groom, the bridesmaids and groomsmen paired off to join in.

"How did you manage this?" Nathan asked as Haley stepped into his arms. "I thought you were supposed to be with the best man?"

"You are the best man," she told him teasingly. "And in case you didn't notice, Jackson has been eyeing Leah all day so I suggested a trade. He was more than happy to help," she explained, leaning her head on his chest.

"Not as happy as I am," Nathan said, kissing her temple. "You feeling okay? I know today has been rough on you."

She leaned back and met his eyes, "I'm fine. I'm just sorry about how I've been acting the last few days. You've been so great and I don't even know why I've been so grumpy..."

"Come on Hales," Nathan said, his hand sliding up to cup her cheek. "I'm the one who's sorry. This has been building for months and I didn't notice. Instead of throwing a pity party for myself last night, I should have been figuring out why you were so upset. I've been so worried about the physical stuff with the pregnancy that I didn't realize how all of this was affecting you emotionally until you left with your mom this morning. You pretended to be annoyed with her, but I could see how much you've missed her and that's when I realized what's been wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, turning her gaze to the other couples on the dance floor to avoid his too knowing eyes. He always found a way to see right through her and this was one time she wished he couldn't. "My hormones are just..."

"Look baby, you can lie to me, I won't stop you. But please don't lie to yourself. It's okay to be jealous. Hell, it's normal even," he said, forcing her gaze back to his. "I know it hurt you that Dylan was the only one in your family that made it to our wedding and he couldn't even stay for the reception. Now you're watching as everyone celebrates with your sister and it doesn't seem fair. You miss them and you feel like they've let you down."

Haley sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "No, I'm happy for my sister. I really am."

He nodded, knowing what she said was true, "but?"

"But it hurt watching our dad walk her down the aisle," Haley admitted, smiling softly as Nathan wiped away another tear. "I know he was there for our first wedding, and I don't want to be selfish because Luke was a great replacement, but it's part of what a little girl dreams of you know? Her daddy giving her away."

"I'm sorry Hales," he said, pulling her head back against his chest and resting his head atop hers. "I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted. It was supposed to be your dream wedding and..."

"Hey, it was my dream wedding. You have been amazing and I love you so much, " she said, this time bringing his gaze to hers. As always, could feel the love in his gaze and it made her feel like she was the most important thing on Earth. "You know as well as anyone that we can't control our family's actions. I know they still love me, but they all have their own lives now, and I have to understand that. It just hurts that I'm not really a part of them anymore. Talking on the phone once a month just doesn't seem like enough."

"It's their loss. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives. I know I am," he said, leaning in and kissing her lips. "I love you Haley James."

"Scott," she said, correcting him. "My name is Haley James Scott and I'm proud of it every day. Who would have thought that it would end up being your parents we could count on to be there for us?"

"Certainly not me," he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead and then tucking her into his chest again, rubbing small circles on her back, "but I'm glad. It's nice to have a real family again. I almost forgot what it felt like."

She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart, knowing that heart beat for her. He was her family. The next time she was disappointed with her parents or siblings she vowed she'd remember that.

They noticed other people joining them on the floor but danced for two more songs without changing their position until Ben tapped him on the shoulder, "may I cut in?"

Nathan looked at his wife, concerned for her after their discussion, but at her nod he stepped away and headed for the bar.

"How are you doing?" he asked, placing one hand at her side and clasped his other hand with hers. "You look tired."

"I'm pregnant," she reminded. "That's pretty normal for people in my condition."

"How could I forget?" he sneered. Taking a deep breath he softened his tone, "I can't help being worried about you."

"This is the first time I've talked to you since Thanksgiving. If you were concerned about me, you had plenty of time to call, or you could have come to my wedding, or hell, you knew where I was living," she told him. "Ambushing me at our sister's wedding is not the time for this."

"I knew you were unhappy about the argument we had last time and I guess I didn't know what to say," he admitted, gathering strength before continuing. "I still don't understand how you could go and get married without even telling any of us until after the fact. And not only that, but to someone who used to torment your best friend. I was hurt and angry, and I'll admit disappointed. Then you come to Thanksgiving alone and upset. What was I supposed to think? That you made the right decision? You were 16! It was way too soon to be making decisions like that."

She sighed, they had been through all of this the last time they spoke, but it was like talking to a brick wall. "It wasn't about you. I love Nathan and we wanted to get married so we did. I tried to explain things last time but you wouldn't listen. He makes me happy. I really wish you actually cared as much about me as you pretend you do when I see you once a year."

"I do care about you. We all do, even when you make poor choices," he argued. "We're just busy and we have our own lives..."

"I know you do, but that "poor choice" has been there for me... every single day," she said cutting off his excuses. "We went through some awful things and I was hurt and scared, but none of you came to help us. He didn't even remember me for a while and he still offered more support than my entire family."

"That's not fair. I didn't know how to help and I didn't want to intrude," he paused, not knowing if he should continue but deciding it needed to be said. "Honestly, I didn't know about the baby yet and I hoped maybe you would come to your senses and leave him..."

"Do you realize how horrible that sounds? That you would want my marriage to fail?" she asked, looking over and seeing Nathan start to head their way she put her hand up to tell him she was fine. She wasn't happy, but this was something she needed to deal with on her own. "But you know what? It's okay, it doesn't matter, because I know that no matter what you say or do, Nathan will always take care of me and put me first. I just don't know why you can't see it."

"Well I think you're the one who is blind," Ben argued.

Dylan stepped in, cutting his brother off and spinning Haley away, "you looked like you needed rescuing."

"He just doesn't listen," she said, watching as the fuming Ben crossed the dance floor and headed for the bar. "He can't come into my life once a year and try to make it the way he wants it to be. I'm not one of his lackeys he can just order around."

Dylan looked over and saw Nathan, standing with his arms crossed as he watched them. He was ready to step in if she needed him, but giving her the space and time to work things out. He thought back to the way Nathan reacted when she walked down the aisle and how they looked earlier in the garden when they thought no one was watching. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no doubt the man was head over heels for his baby sister. "I can see that he loves you," he told her. "Nathan I mean. Well, Ben does too he's just an ass."

She nodded, "He's a really good guy and he's going to be a great dad. Ben won't even give him a chance."

"I will," he said, kissing her cheek, "and I'll make sure Ben backs off too. Just the fact that Nathan showed so much restraint last night proved his love in my eyes. From the stories I've heard, he has a temper and I'll admit that worried me a little. Seeing him hold back for your sake did a lot to prove his worth to me."

Haley filed that away to ask Nathan about later. She knew they hadn't had much time to talk, but he hadn't mentioned anything about her brother causing problems. "Ben needs to mind his own business. If he's not going to be there for me, he has no say in who is. Frankly that goes for all of you. You have the right to your own lives, but not to tell me how to live mine."

"Whoa there," Dylan said, holding up his hands. "I'm trying to be the good brother here."

"I know," she said, dialing back her emotions. "It's just...it's been a difficult year and we've gone through so much. Everyone, except Ben, has been talking about how they support us and are happy for us, but I just wish that support was there when I really needed it."

* * *

"You're Nathan Scott right?" a man not much older than himself approached him with his hand outstretched. Nathan nodded as they shook. "I'm John Preston, a friend of Clay's from work. I go to Duke and I've heard a lot about you. We're hoping you'll help turn it around for us next year. This year's tourney was an embarrassment."

"We're going to try," Nathan said, peering past the guy's shoulder to keep an eye on his wife. "It should be an exciting season."

"You going to be ready?" he asked, "I heard you got shot or something."

Nathan nodded, noticing his wife and her brother seemed tense. At least she looked better than when she'd been with her other brother. Man that guy was a dick. If she had frowned one more time he had been ready to go over there and separate them, siblings or not. Luckily for him, Dylan intervened instead. He looked at John and had to remember what he'd been asked, "I'm uh...working hard. I'll be ready when the season starts."

"Are you excited to play with Quentin Fields? We were all surprised when he decided to stay but it should give us an even better chance to win it next year," he continued. "Of course you play the same position so..."

"Um, he's a great player. I'm sure it'll be great to team up with him," Nathan said, his gaze never wavering from the dance floor.

The man must have sensed his distraction because he gave up trying to keep the conversation going, "Nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you on campus."

"Yeah, sure" Nathan responded, taking a step closer to the dance floor when he saw his brother cut in. He released a deep breath. She was safe with Lucas and if he was going to make it through the rest of the reception, he needed a drink.

* * *

Haley and Lucas were dancing to their second song when he noticed her wincing, "you okay?"

"I'm fine, just the joys of pregnancy. My back is hurting even more than usual and I have heartburn. Do you mind if we go sit down?"

"No," Lucas said, leading her over to her spot at the head table and sitting in the empty chair next to her. "Do you want me to get Nathan?"

She shook her head no. She could see him across the room talking with Grant and a couple of Clay's friends. "He's finally relaxing a little and it's not like he can really do anything to help. It's just been a long day. I might want to head home a little earlier than planned though if it's okay."

"Sure," Lucas said, squeezing her hand, "anything else I can do?"

"I could use some more water," she asked, "and can you get my purse from the other room? I need Tums and Tylenol."

"I'm going to go get those, you just relax for a few minutes," he said. He debated whether he should go talk to his brother, but decided against it. Nathan had him getting all paranoid, but if Haley wanted him to know, she'd have said so. Tums and Tylenol didn't mean anything. He'd watched his mom take them enough to know that.

* * *

Vivian set down her drink and slid into the seat next to Haley at the head table. Now that the speeches and special dances were over, most of the people in attendance were on the dance floor, even her children. Her husband had gone to get a drink and she'd decided to use the opportunity to catch up with her youngest sibling. "How's my baby sis?"

"Not so baby anymore," Haley responded, her hand rubbing circles on her belly in an attempt to calm down her son. He'd decided her sitting down was the perfect time to start his boxing routine.

"How's it going?" Vivian said, gesturing at the baby bump. "You're in the stretch run."

"I'm ready to stop stretching," Haley joked, leaning back and trying to unknot her muscles.

"It won't be too much longer, although it might seem like it. I remember when I was pregnant with Karissa, I prayed every night for the last three weeks that I would go into labor the next day," Vivian laughed. "I was miserable."

"That's not making me feel any better," Haley told her, trying to get comfortable. She had decided earlier that whoever designed the chairs hated pregnant women. "You're supposed to tell me the baby will be here before I know it and it will be completely painless."

Vivian laughed out loud, quickly apologizing for doing so. "I wish I could," she said, "but I can tell you that you will forget all about the pain when you hold your little one for the first time."

"I can't wait," Haley said, smiling at the thought. "I know it'll be worth it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I saw you arguing with our brothers earlier. Is everything okay?" Vivian asked. "I know they boys haven't been very supportive."

"Ben was being an ass as usual," Haley told her big sister. "Dylan just took the brunt of some of my frustration after talking to Ben. Speaking of, did Grant say anything about a confrontation between him and Nathan last night?"

"Ben was being, well...Ben," Vivian said. "It all started..."

* * *

"Are you ready to head out?" Nathan asked, sliding into the seat next to his wife. He'd made it halfway through his beer before he decided to cut himself off. He didn't need to be impaired in any way before making the long drive home. Besides, his hangover that morning had been a reminder not drink too much. "You look exhausted and everything important is over anyway"

Haley looked around. There were still a lot of people dancing, but he was right. She'd given her speech and the bouquet had been tossed, with Brooke giving it a great effort only to be thwarted by a diving Leah, "I'm ready."

"I'll be right back then," Nathan kissed her forehead and headed to where Lucas and Brooke were still dancing to tell them it was time to go.

"Oww," Haley said, turning around as someone grabbed her arm as she stood up. She tried to shake it off but his grip persisted.

"He's not good enough for you sis," Ben said, slurring his words slightly. "I know you don't want to admit it, but he's ruining your life. I was supposed to protect you from guys... like him and I failed you. I'm sorry"

"What the hell?" Nathan asked, returning to Haley's side and pulling the older man's hand away.

"I don't want you hurt," Ben said, looking from Nathan back to Haley. "I want to protect you."

"The only one hurting me is you," Haley told him as Nathan put his hands on her shoulders in a sign of support. "I don't understand you. Are you so miserable that no one is allowed to be happy?"

"Are you really happy Haley Bob?" Ben asked. "You used to have so many dreams and now you're just giving them up to be with some guy. That's not the little sister I remember."

"You're right, I'm not the little sister you remember. She grew up while you were gone," Haley argued. "And he's not just some guy, he's my husband and I love him. I don't know what it'll take to get that through your thick skull."

Nathan looked around and noticed that they were becoming the center of attention and knew Haley wouldn't want that at her sister's wedding. "Let's go Hales. He's not worth it." He started to lead her to the exit when Ben grabbed her arm again, pulling her back toward him.

"He's the one that's not worth it. He's an asshole and that's all he'll ever be. He'll go to Duke and screw the cheerleaders and you'll be left with a kid to raise while he parties. Is that the life you want?" Ben sneered. "He'll hurt you and I won't be around to pick up the pieces when he does."

"Look, I'm not going to let you keep talking to you sister like that," Nathan said, stepping between the siblings. He'd had enough. No one was going to treat her the way Ben was, family or not. He moved closer to Ben, using his muscular build and taller height to intimidate the older man. "She asked me to play nice, and I have for her sake, but if you're so sure I'm an asshole, then fine. I can be that for you, I've got a lot of practice." He took one step closer, his face now directly above his brother-in-law's. "I don't care how you feel about me, but you will respect her and I swear if you touch her again I will break your face."

Ben took a step to get around him, and Nathan didn't even wait to see what his intentions were before he punched him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. "Don't even think of talking to her unless the first words out of your mouth are "I'm sorry." Nathan added.

He turned and saw Clay and Quinn standing off to the side and walked over to apologize for the scene as Brooke and Lucas escorted Haley to the car. He saw Haley's parents move to stand next to the newlyweds. "I'm sorry for that," he said, gesturing toward Ben who was slowly making his way to his feet. "But someone needs to defend her when she's being treated like crap. It's bad enough that you guys have basically neglected her for the past year when she really needed you, now you're making her cry. She won't complain because that's not who she is, but it really hurts her that she feels like she's become an afterthought to all of you. You say you love her and want to be there for her. It would be nice if you started acting like it."

* * *

Nathan joined the trio in the hall outside the banquet room, loosening his tie before squatting down in front of a distraught Haley. "You okay baby?" he asked, his heart breaking as she cried. She was always so strong and he knew how much she had to be hurting for her to fall apart like this. "I'm sorry for losing my temper, but he had no right..." he started but was cut off as she threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over.

"Thank you for defending me," she said, leaning against him and crying on his chest. "I don't know who that guy in there was, but he wasn't the brother I used to know."

He looked over at Brooke and Lucas standing to the side watching, "Can you go get the car?"

Lucas took the keys and left while Brooke moved to sit next to Haley. "I know what it's like to feel abandoned by your family," she murmured, "but you don't need them anyway. You have us."

Taylor joined them in the hallway a few minutes later, sitting on the other side of her sister. "Vivian is in there giving Ben a good tongue lashing too," she told them. "Although Nathan's was more entertaining. I figured since I'd actually talked to you more than a few times I could escape and check on you."

"I'm okay," Haley said, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes. "I want them to be a part of my life, but I'm realizing that even if they don't come around, I'm pretty darn lucky."

They heard the noise of the door opening and looked up to see Nathan returning with Lucas. "Yes you are," Taylor said, standing back up. "I'm going to go make sure no one has killed anyone yet. Call me if you need anything. I know I haven't always been the best sister in the past, but I'll be there if you need me."

She winked at Nathan as he arrived at their side and then went back into the other room, making sure to swing her backside as she walked.

"She had me for a second there, but I guess she's still the same Taylor," Lucas commented, shaking his head. "Let's go home."

Nathan reached out to Haley to help her up but she pulled her hand back, suddenly breathing hard. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm fine," she said after a moment, "just the stupid Braxton-Hicks contractions again. I've been having them on and off all day. It's probably the stress."

"Should we go to the hospital?" Lucas asked, suddenly worried.

"No," Haley said, shaking her head, "the doctor said they're normal and they come and go. I'm fine. I really just want to go home."

"Are you sure you're up to a 2 hour car ride? We can stay in the hotel another night," Nathan asked her, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "It's stormy out anyway."

"I'm sure," she said, taking his hand to stand. "I want to get out of here and back to Tree Hill."

"Okay," Nathan agreed, bringing their entwined hands to his lips. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Nathan glanced over at his wife as he drove. The weather was starting to get pretty bad, but he was more concerned about her. He knew she was still upset about what happened at the wedding, but he was sure there was more to it. Every now and then she grimaced and held onto the armrest. It looked like the contractions were still bothering her and not fading as they had previously. "Do you need to stop?" he asked as they got close to the next exit.

She just shook her head no and grabbed a drink of water, "I just want to get home and take a bath." She shifted, trying to ease the intense pain in her back, but couldn't get into a good position. At least they'd convinced her to change into something more comfortable before they'd left, but even in the loose t-shirt and stretch pants she felt constricted, like her skin was too tight.

They passed the exit and drove for a few more minutes before Brooke got tired of the silence, "let's play the word association game. I say a word or name and the next person says the first thing they think of associated with that name. I'll start. Friend."

"Lucas," Haley chimed in.

"basketball," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Lucas added.

"Oh God," Haley said.

"We know your mind is in the gutter Tutor Wife," Brooke laughed, "but it's only allowed to be one word and that's two."

"No," Haley said, gripping the armrest and breathing heavily. "I meant, Oh God, my water just broke."

All the other occupants in the car turned to look at her, Nathan having to swerve to get back on the road after his moment of inattention. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," she told him. "That's not something I could be wrong about."

"Should we find a hospital?" Brooke asked. "I mean, doesn't this mean the baby is coming?"

"Just keep going," Haley said, trying to keep her breathing under control. "We have plenty of time to get back to Tree Hill. First labors usually last at least 10 hours."

Nathan took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the road as he fought the urge to completely lose it. He wasn't ready for this; It was too soon. "I guess those weren't Braxton-Hicks."

"Guess not," Haley said, closing her eyes and trying to relax. She was already exhausted and she had hours left to go. She had to conserve whatever energy she could.

"Isn't it too early?" Brooke asked nervously, voicing the concern of all the car's occupants.

"It should be safe now," Nathan said, but his voice wavered.

Haley gripped her stomach, groaning as another contraction hit. "That was fast," Lucas pointed out, drawing glares from the other occupants.

"That was just under 4 minutes Hales," Nathan said, driving as fast as he could safely in the stormy conditions. "I think we need to find a closer hospital."

Lucas took out his phone and called 911 and got the directions to the nearest hospital. "They are swamped because of the storm, but they'll be ready for us when we get there," he said as they pulled off the freeway and then onto a dark country road.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Brooke asked, looking at the empty stretch of road, dotted occasionally with farm houses.

"I wrote it down," Lucas said, showing her the notepad. "This is the way she said."

Nathan continued down the unfamiliar road until a bolt of lightning split the air, hitting a tree ahead of them and sending it crashing toward the car. He swerved, narrowly managing to miss the tree but sliding onto the muddy slope alongside the road. "Damn it," he said, slamming his hand on the wheel as they came to a stop. "You okay Hales?" he asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning across the console.

"Yeah," she said, her breathing harsh and uneven, "but I have to admit If I wasn't already in labor, I think that might have started it."

Nathan pushed his door open and got out of the car to survey the situation and Lucas joined him. "I don't think we're going to be able to drive out of this."

They got back in the car and all four teens tried their cell phones, but no one could get service. "Between the storm and being in the middle of nowhere, I don't have a single bar."

They asked Brooke to get in the driver's seat and tried to push as she drove, but the ground was too wet and the tires just spun, digging them in deeper. "This isn't going to work. I'm going to go for help," Nathan said, wiping the rain from his face. "There was a house about a mile back."

"No, I'll go. You need to be here with Haley," Lucas told him, pulling his hood down to shield his face. "I'll try to hurry."

Nathan swapped seats with Brooke and climbed back into the driver's seat, reaching over to hold his wife's hand. "Luke went for help. We should be back on the road to the hospital in a half hour or so." He reached up and wiped away the loose curls the sweat was causing to stick to her forehead before grabbing her hand. "It'll be okay. Let's try the breathing we learned in class."

* * *

Lucas was panting by the time he made it up the driveway to the old farmhouse they had seen. If there hadn't been a light on, he might not have even found it. As it was, between the rain and wind it had taken him longer than he'd expected to make the run, and now he was trying to get his breath as he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he yelled after a minute, knocking again and ringing the doorbell. "Is anyone here? We really need help!"

He heard a dog barking and walked to the side and looked through the window, noticing the glow from the lamp on the side table. "Please, if you're in there, answer the door. I need to use your phone."

After a couple more minutes, he tried the door, finding it locked and went to look in the other windows, hoping someone was there and just hadn't heard him. They were a long way out and he didn't know how much further it was to the next house, but it wasn't close.

"Damn," he said after a few more minutes. He considered breaking the window, but the dog inside didn't sound at all happy to hear him and that wasn't a chance he wanted to take. He pulled out his cell phone and seeing he still had no service, headed back out in the rain.

* * *

"Just breathe baby," Nathan said, trying to help her through her latest contraction. "I need to talk to Brooke for a minute. I'll be right back."

He pulled his hand free from her grasp and flexed it to get the feeling back. He'd actually thought for a moment he'd felt the bones cracking from the force of her grip, but apparently that wasn't true. He gestured for Brooke to step outside with him where the rain was at least starting to get lighter. "I need you to move the bags from the back into your seat," he told her. "It's been over an hour and there's no sign of Luke yet. Her contractions are right on top of each other and we need to get her in a better position in case he doesn't get back here in time."

"Are you crazy?" Brooke asked, lowering her voice as she saw Haley's head turn. "We can't deliver this baby."

"Do you think I want to?" Nathan asked, his voice filled with frustration. "I'm practically hyperventilating here, but we have to try to stay calm for Haley's sake. She's already scared. If she sees us freaking out it's only going to get worse."

"Do you even know what to do? Because I sure as hell don't," Brooke asked him, closing her eyes as she heard Haley cry out as another contraction started.

"I've read about it and seen it on video," he told her, "but I'm certainly not an expert. I'm really hoping help gets here before the baby does, but we have to at least get her more comfortable and in a position where we can help her if it comes to that. I can't even check to see how she's doing while she's in the front seat."

Brooke nodded nervously, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either," he said, leaning over and running his hands across his wet face, "but I refuse to let her down."

Brooke took a deep breath. "What else do you need from me?"

* * *

Lucas stumbled down the driveway, barely putting one foot in front of the other as he approached another house. The temperature had dropped with darkness and the storm and the cold wind and rain had him nearly frozen and exhausted as he made his way up onto the porch. He stopped for a moment, glad to be out of the rain and pushed his hood back from his head. He said a quick prayer, not having any idea what he would do next if there wasn't anyone home this time either, and then stepped forward and knocked on the door.

He waited a few minutes and after still receiving no response, he knocked again, even harder this time. "Is anyone home?" he yelled. "I need help."

A minute or so later he heard sounds from inside and breathed a sigh of relief as the noises got closer and not much later, the inside door opened a crack. "Can I help you?"

"My friends and I slid off the road a couple miles that way. My friend is in labor and our phones won't work. I really need to call for help," he explained. "We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"You look awfully young for one of you to be having a baby," the old man said skeptically. "And you're dressed awfully fancy. Is this one of those prom pranks?"

"No sir," Lucas said, his hands jamming into his pockets. "My brother and sister-in-law are in the car with my girlfriend. We're on the way home from a wedding in Raleigh and we came this way to head to the hospital. I swear, we really need your help."

"Oh Come on Melvin," an woman said from behind him. "Can't you see the boy is frozen and scared. Let him come in for a minute. I'll get the phone."

"Thank you," Lucas said gratefully, stepping onto the rug right inside the door but not going any further in his dripping state. She returned a minute later, handing him a phone and a towel.

Lucas called 911 and explained the situation, only to be told that all of the local ambulances were out at the moment because of a fire that broke out in one of the factories in town that caused multiple injuries. "We'll send one as soon as it gets back, but it'll probably be at least another 20 minutes and then another bit to get around to you if the road is blocked," she told him.

He hung up the phone, wiping off his face. "You okay?" he woman asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

He took a sip, "they can't send anyone yet. There's fire or something," he told her, taking another sip and then setting the cup down. "I have to get back and see if I can help."

"You really care about them," she said. "You wouldn't be out in this otherwise."

"She's my best friend and he's my brother," he said simply. "I'd go out in a hurricane if that's what it took."

She nodded in understanding, "They're lucky to have you. I'll grab some things we might need and go back with you. I'm not an expert, but I delivered all 5 of my kids here in this house so I have a pretty good understanding of what needs to be done. We can take the truck."

"No way," Melvin said, stepping back into the conversation after quietly standing to the side. "The weather is bad and I'm not letting you go out there alone with this kid."

"Then I guess you'd better drive honey," she said, slipping on her coat and handing him the keys.

He looked back at her, realizing he'd just been conned into helping. "Fine," he grouched, grabbing his coat. "But you owe me Joan," he told her, pulling a hat down onto his head. "I'm too old for this crap."

* * *

Nathan knelt between Haley's spread legs, putting hand sanitizer on his hands. "I'm going to check and see how far along you are," he told her, taking a deep breath. "This isn't nearly as much fun as the last time I was in this position."

Haley laughed, the sound turning into a groan. "You may never be in that position again after this," she told him, breathing hard as another contraction started and she cried out in pain.

"But this isn't the part that got us in trouble," he reminded her, trying to keep her mind of the pain. "It's what came after."

He used a flashlight to see what was going on and was startled to see the top of the baby's head, "Oh God," he said, his heart in his throat as he fought the urge to throw up. This was really happening, they were really going to bring their son into the world in the back of this car.

"What is it?" Haley panted, seeing his reaction. "I can tell something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," he reassured her. "I can see the head. I don't think anyone is going to get here in time to help. Brooke, find something soft and warm to wrap him in," Nathan told her, his heart racing. "I don't think it's going to be long now."

He turned off the flashlight for a moment and looked up at the roof of the car, trying to get himself under control. If ever he needed to stay calm it was now. He did one of the breathing exercises he'd been helping Haley with for himself and got his heart rate slowed down a bit before turning the light back on. "You're almost there baby," he said, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Jamie's going to be here any minute."

Haley nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks as she fought through the pain, "I need to push."

Nathan took what Brooke handed him and moved back into position, "Really?" he asked, noticing she'd handed him his favorite Duke hoodie.

"It's soft and warm," she said with a shrug. "It's not easy looking through stuff in the dark."

"Would you two stop arguing about a damn shirt," Haley snapped before another contraction caused her to cry out and bear down.

"You're doing great," Nathan said as the contraction ended and she relaxed, her breathing still labored. "Just a couple more times Hales."

"You better enjoy this kid," Haley told him, "because I'm not doing this again."

Nathan just nodded as another contraction came and she pushed again, her cries causing Brooke to get out of the car to shield her ears.

"What's taking so long?" Haley asked, her voice hoarse. "Why isn't he out yet?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, trying to mask his own fear. "It takes a while sometimes."

"I don't think I can do this anymore," she said, fighting to keep her eyes open. "I'm so tired."

"You can. I know it," he told her, squeezing her hand. "Let's try something else.

He helped her to move onto her hands and knees, placing a pillow under her to lean on. "Push as hard as you can when the next one hits."

"I can't," she said, a sob wracking her whole body.

"Don't you dare give up on me Haley James Scott," he told her. "You are the strongest person I know and your son needs to you to be tough just a little while longer. We both do."

Haley nodded as the next contraction started and she screamed, pushing as hard as she could and finally feeling some progress as the head slipped out.

"This is crazy," Nathan said, his hands supporting the baby as his wife took a few second break before the next contraction started and she pushed again. He picked up the sweatshirt, sliding it under the rest of the baby as it slid out into his hands, a soft cry being heard as he used the sleeve to try and clean off the baby's face.

He saw lights approaching and turned to see a truck pulling up on the edge of the road above them and then the back of the SUV was opening to show him an older couple and his brother. "What took you so long?" he said, cradling his son in his hands. "You missed the fun."

"Looks like you did a pretty good job young man," the woman said, moving closer. "Let me hold the little one while you get her settled."

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Nathan asked, gesturing to the cord.

"We can tie it off, but otherwise we'll wait until the ambulance gets here," she said, shaking her head. "That's tricky business."

Nathan nodded, turning to help Haley move onto her back and then taking the baby back and handing him to her. "He's so beautiful," she whispered as she examined every inch of him.

"You should put him on your skin," the woman said, "he needs the warmth and contact."

Nathan helped her to slide out of the shirt she was wearing, leaving her in a camisole and then placed the baby on her and covered him back up with the sweatshirt.

"He's so tiny," Nathan said, his voice choked up with emotion now that the baby was finally there and safe. "I can't believe he's really here. I have a feeling after this entrance, our lives will never be boring again."

"I think your daddy is right," Haley said, kissing the baby's forehead. "Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott."


	55. Chapter 55

**CH 55**

"See that woman right there," Nathan said, turning slightly as he gently rocked his son against his chest, "She is the most amazing person you'll ever meet. She's smart and beautiful and gentle, but she's also fierce and strong and loyal. She'll call you out on your sh...um...crap when you need it, but no matter what you do, she'll always love you and have your back. We're really lucky guys to have her in our lives."

He reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face, smiling as she nuzzled into his hand and sighed. Jamie started to whimper, sucking his fist into his mouth, "You really wore her out though, so even though I know you're a little hungry right now, you need to hang in there for a little while longer so she can get some sleep."

He looked down to find the baby looking up at him and touched his soft cheek, marveling that he'd hand in creating something so amazing. His son curled his tiny fist around his little finger and he grinned. He was already strong.

He heard the door creak and turned, putting his finger to his lips. Deb looked over to see Haley was asleep and pushed Dan into the hospital room as quietly as she could. "Looks like you got over your fear of holding babies," she whispered, coming over and looking at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"Well, after delivering him, everything else seems a lot easier," Nathan told her, looking down at her beaming face. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't know if I've never wanted anything more," she whispered, placing her hands under his body and lifting him into her arms. "You are so precious," she told the baby, rocking him back and forth. "The most beautiful baby in the world...yes you are...I love you so much..."

Dan smiling as he watched the interaction. He'd never understood what it was about a baby that caused normally intelligent people to act like idiots when talking to a baby, but he'd long ago accepted the phenomenon. He wheeled himself to sit next to his son. "Sounds like you had a crazy night."

Nathan sat down, rubbing the back of his neck, "I thought I'd been under pressure before, you know. The State Championship especially was intense, but all the games I've played, even the stuff with my memory, pales in comparison to the stress of something like this. Knowing that if something goes wrong you could lose them both. I've had enough of those moments already to last a lifetime. I'd be perfectly happy to live in boredom with the two of them for the next 50 years."

"But you came through," Dan said, patting him on the back. "You always do. Some people shy away from the pressure because they can't deal with it, but if there's one tiny silver lining in what I put our family through, it's that you found out you can handle just about anything. You're so strong and I'm so proud of you."

Jamie started to fuss a bit again and Haley opened her eyes, immediately searching the room for him. "Hey baby," Nathan said, moving to the bed and kissing her on the cheek. "You feeling any better?"

She nodded her head yes, not taking her eyes off her son cradled in the arms of his grandmother. "Did you get a hold of my parents?"

Nathan shook his head no, "I left a voicemail but I haven't heard back. I'll try again in a few minutes."

"I'll go do it," Dan said, holding out his hand for Nathan's phone. "You stay here with your family."

Nathan thanked him and sat down next to her, pulling her hand into his. "He's amazing Haley. You're amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"I had some help daddy," she told him, squeezing his hand. "I wouldn't have made through it if you hadn't been so calm and strong. Speaking of helping, where are Lucas and Brooke?"

"It's almost 2am," Nathan said, brushing her hair back from her face. "They went home to get some sleep. They'll be back later."

Jamie fussed again and Deb brought him over to Haley, "I think he might want to eat."

* * *

"Hi, Jimmy?" Dan said when a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Yeah," Haley's father said, wiping the sleep from his eyes and glancing over at the clock. "This better be important."

"This is Dan Scott. Haley went into labor on the way home from the wedding. She's in the hospital now here in Tree Hill," he told the older man.

"Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"They're both fine now, but it was a pretty interesting delivery in the back of the car during the storm," Dan explained. "Anyway, Haley would like to see you guys and for you to see the baby."

"Wow," Jimmy said, "Okay. We have a few things to do here, but we'll be there sometime later today."

"I don't want to tell you what to do," Dan said, gripping the phone tighter, "but it sounds to me like you've wasted enough time with her already. I know about that more than anyone so I'll give you some free advice. Don't wait. She needs you here with her now and if you screw this up, you may not get another chance. That girl saved my family and I have come to love her as my own," Dan told the older man, his throat closing for a minute. "She has an amazing heart and she might forgive you for not being there for her, because that's the kind of person she is, but I won't and I doubt my son would either. You need to get out of bed and get here now. She deserves at least that from you."

"You're right," Jimmy said, wiping his hands down his face. "Thanks for calling. We'll be there as soon as we can."

He rolled over and shook his wife awake, "not tonight Jimmy. I'm tired," she mumbled, rolling over and pulling the cover over her head.

"Haley had the baby," he said, shaking her again.

"What? Already? What are we waiting for?" Lydia said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "We've got to get to the hospital. Did you call anyone else yet?"

"It's the middle of the night," he reminded her. "We were sleeping."

"Well babies come when they're ready, not when we are," she pointed out. "Have you forgotten that 4 of ours were born in the wee hours of the morning? Get dressed and I'll make some calls and then we'll get on the way."

* * *

"It's a beautiful picture isn't it grandma?" Dan said as he wheeled himself over to where she was sitting and looking at the scene on the bed. Nathan was laying on top of the blankets asleep, holding his son in one arm while his other was wrapped around his also sleeping wife who was laying against his chest.

"I already took a couple of pictures," she admitted with a soft smile, "but don't ever call me grandma again. I'm only 37 and still way too young for that. James will have to come up with something less...old sounding to call me."

Dan chuckled, reaching out and holding her hand. "No one would ever believe you're a grandmother anyway. I on the other hand am going to relish being a grandfather. It's a chance to do things right that I messed up with Nathan."

Deb smiled softly, knowing how deeply he regretted the mistakes he'd made with their son. "We should probably head home and let them get some more sleep. We can come back when they're awake. Besides, in our hurry to get here we forgot Haley's bag," Deb remembered. "It's still sitting on the counter."

"You know," Dan said, looking back over at the sleeping couple. "I thought I'd blown any chance of having this. It's hard to believe we're here, sitting here together, watching our son with his son. Thank you for giving me yet another chance. I really want to prove to you that I won't ever be that guy again."

"I know you do," she told him. Honestly, she wanted it too, but it was still hard to open her heart again. He'd hurt her so badly before, causing her to become a person she had never wanted to be. There were times when she was happy and felt like just jumping headfirst back in to a relationship with him, but in her clearer moments she wasn't sure she could survive it if it turned ugly again. "Let's just enjoy being a together as a family for now."

* * *

Lydia James walked into her daughter's room to find her asleep while Nathan sat in the chair holding their son. "Impatient little guy," she said, causing his head to snap up. "His mother was the same way. Always had to have things her way, on her time table."

"Hi Lydia," Nathan said, looking up at her. "I'm glad you came."

She walked over and sat next to her son-in-law, peering over at the tiny baby in his big, muscular arms. "He's perfect Nate. He looks like Haley," she said, reaching out and touching his soft cheek.

"I think so too, but she thinks he looks like me, well except for the light hair," he told her with a soft smile. "You want to hold him?"

Lydia nodded, reaching her arms out and taking the infant, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go get a coffee," he told her, giving her some time with her grandson. "It was a really long night. If you need anything..."

"Go ahead," Lydia chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I can handle this. I did have 7 of my own you know."

Nathan nodded, walking over and giving Haley a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room. He headed toward the family room at the end of the hall. He needed the caffeine, but he also wanted to make a couple of phone calls. Not everyone important had been notified of their little guy's arrival.

* * *

Haley woke up to find her mother next to the bed holding her son and singing softly. "I remember you used to sing that to me when I was little," she said, meeting her mother's eyes.

"I sang it to all of my babies," Lydia said, without looking up, "but you were the only one who ever sang it with me. You always did love your music."

Haley nodded, "now I can sing it to James," she said, reaching out for her son.

Lydia placed him in her arms and took a seat next to the bed. "I'm sorry Haley," Lydia said softly, clasping her now empty hands together in front of her. "We should have been around more this past year. We never meant for you to feel abandoned..."

"It's okay," Haley said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know you guys always wanted to travel and I chose to be with Nathan..."

"That's no excuse," Lydia told her. She scooted closer and rested her hands on the bed. She looked at her youngest child, so mature but so young to become a mother a week before she graduated high school. She'd wrestled with this conversation ever since the left the reception hours earlier and the knowledge that she'd failed in her duty to be there for her daughter. "Ever since you were born, you've been smart, and strong, and independent. You were our last child and I wanted to dote on you and cuddle you all the time, but you didn't want anything to do with it. You always had bigger, more important things to do."

"I'm sorry..."

Lydia waved her off, "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. From the day you were born you were such an amazing little girl. You taught yourself to read, you kept your room clean without being told, and you never got in trouble. You were everything a parent could dream of. In fact, it didn't seem like you needed us at all."

"That's not true," Haley argued, surprised her mother had felt that way. "Of course I did...I do."

"When you were 6," her mother continued, "I was taking your brothers and sisters to the mall a couple of weeks before Christmas to buy gifts for each other. Matt and Vivian were home from college and went with us, but you didn't want to go. You took me in your room and showed me all the gifts you'd already purchased with your own money, neatly wrapped in your drawer. You were close with Lucas by that time and you'd gone shopping with him and his mother. I'll never forget what happened next. You looked at me and told me to take the others and that they needed my help but you didn't."

"I never meant it that way," Haley said, tears in her eyes. "I was only 6. I was probably just trying to show you that I was a big girl..."

"I know you didn't," Lydia said, taking her hand, "but it stuck with me because in so many ways you were right. Quinn and Dylan were taking a lot of our time because they were involved in so many things at school and Taylor was already causing trouble and driving us crazy, but you just took care of yourself, did your homework, and spent most of your time at Lucas' house or school. You were so intelligent and responsible that it was nice to not have to worry about you the way we did the other kids. In fact, when you came to us asking to marry Nathan might have been the only time since you were a little girl that you ever asked us for anything. I looked at you, my beautiful daughter who had never done a wild, impetuous thing in her life and I knew that you must be crazy in love to even consider such a thing. Then I looked at Nathan, the boy who had done plenty of crazy things, but was now serious and committed to something other than basketball for the first time, and I knew you were the other half of each other."

"We are. I'm glad you said yes," Haley told her.

"I know you are baby," Lydia said, reaching out and wiping her daughter's tears, "but what I didn't consider, and I should have, was that by letting you become an adult so early, you might actually need my help in a way you didn't when you were younger. You were always the one other people went to when they had problems and I'm so sorry for not realizing that you needed help and support sometimes too. Just because you're so strong, doesn't mean you don't need a shoulder to lean on, or cry on occasionally. I should have been there for you more and I'm so sorry that I wasn't."

"You're here now," Haley smiled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm really glad I get to share this with you."

Nathan walked back in and got concerned when he saw both of the women were crying. "Is everything okay?" He set his coffee down on the side table and walked over to his wife, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing's wrong," Haley said, "everything is actually really right."

"I want to thank you Nathan," Lydia said, coming around the bed to hug him. "For taking such good care of my baby girl and for saying what needed to be said yesterday. I'm so grateful you proved me right about you."

* * *

Lucas was walking down the hospital corridor toward Haley's room when he saw two men coming from the other direction. "Mr. James," he said cordially, "Ben," he practically spat out. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Lucas," Jimmy said, stepping forward and shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again son."

Lucas nodded, not taking his eyes away from the other man. His eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were rumpled as though he'd slept in them. He probably should have felt sorry for the man's condition but couldn't bring himself to do so. "You shouldn't be here, not after what you pulled yesterday."

"I know I was a jerk," Ben said. "I was pretty plastered but I remember enough to know that."

"That's putting it very mildly," Lucas pointed out. "You were a complete ass and you really hurt her. That was absolutely not the kind of stress she needed, especially from someone that claims to care about her."

"I do care about her," Ben argued. "That's why I'm having a hard time with this whole thing. Why am I the only one who sees the mistake she's making?"

"Ben," Jimmy tried to intervene but Lucas stopped him.

"You know me," Lucas said, reasoning with the man in front of him. "I have loved Haley as a sister almost my entire life. Hell, I've been more of a brother to her than you have and I had every reason to hate Nathan, and I did. But Haley fell in love with him and I learned one very important lesson that you haven't figured out yet. I learned that if I didn't find a way to accept him, I would lose her. He means that much to her. So against my better judgment, I gave him a chance and you know what? As usual, she was right. I found that he's actually a pretty good guy and he genuinely loves her. I mean, he really more than his own life loves her, and because of that, we were able to find a common ground. Now we're not only real brothers, but we're very close friends. If I can forgive the past and come to that point, there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to do the same."

Ben sat down and put his head in his hands, "he really loves her?"

"Have you been completely out of touch? He changed his whole life for her, he defended her, hell he even took a bullet for her. What more do you want from the guy?" Lucas asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Lucas is right," Jimmy told him.

"That Nathan isn't the jerk I've been painting him as?"

"I didn't say he wasn't a jerk sometimes," Lucas joked.

"What I meant," Jimmy said, giving Luke a glare, "is that he loves your sister and that if you can't accept him, you really will lose her. She's a very forgiving person, but that's non-negotiable. She takes her marriage very seriously."

Ben nodded, running his hands through his hair. "I guess the next thing to do is apologize to her."

"Actually, the next thing you have to do is make peace with Nathan," Lucas told him. "If you don't, you won't even get in to see her."

* * *

"Hey Tutor Mom," Brooke said, walking into the room with a bag in her hand. Lydia stood up from her daughters side and left, giving them privacy. "How are you?"

"A lot better than last time I saw you," Haley said, her smile lopsided. "Not exactly my finest moments."

"Are you kidding?" Brooke asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was in total awe of you. I couldn't have done it.

Haley shrugged one shoulder, "it's not like I had much choice. Thanks for your help by the way. I don't know what we'd have done if you and Luke hadn't been with us."

Brooke walked over and looked into the little bed where James was laying, his tiny mouth moving in his sleep, "he's adorable. I picked up a few more things for him on the way here..."

Haley started to protest but her friend stopped her, "just a couple outfits. He was a lot earlier than expected so a thought you might need something smaller for his first couple weeks. Besides, it's godmother's right to spoil the kid as much as she wants. I'm really honored that you chose me. I swear I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Haley told her honestly. "If we didn't trust you, we wouldn't have asked."

Brooke wiped away a tear, "I haven't been trusted with anything this important before. My parents would probably say you were making a mistake."

Haley patted the bed next to her and when Brooke came over she pulled her into a hug. "They just don't know you like we do Brooke Davis and that's their loss."

Brooke pulled away a few moments later and wiped her face clean, "Ugh. Enough of all this emotional crap. Let's get you looking like the MILF you are. People will be taking pictures."

Haley laughed but turned herself over to her friend. Sometimes it was better to just go along with it.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Nathan said, sitting in the family room at the end of the maternity floor. "I don't know what I'd have done without you the last few months. You've been great."

Ben stopped behind him, waiting impatiently for him to get off the phone. It was bad enough that he had to ask the guy in front of him for permission to see his own sister, but waiting while he talked to someone else made it even harder. He turned around and decided to come back in a few minutes when he heard Nathan laugh. "You shouldn't have...no, I swear I won't tell her, it'll be our secret for now. Just be careful who you tell, I don't want to ruin anything. No, I have to get back to her soon, but I left the room when you called so she didn't hear me."

Nathan stood up, stretching his back, "Yeah, yeah. I know, I love you too. I'll see you soon." He closed his phone and turned around, only to be hit in the face by a fist. "What the hell?"

"You know," Ben seethed, moving closer as Nathan reached up to touch his bleeding lip, "I came here to apologize for yesterday, but now I see I was right all along. You are a bastard."

"Well you're an asshole," Nathan said, grabbing Ben by the front of his jacket. "Get the hell out of here before I call security on you."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? To make me out to be the bad guy again?" Ben told him. "Well it won't work this time. I know what you're up to."

"What's going on?" Lucas and Jimmy asked, hearing the commotion and coming into the room. "I thought you were coming to apologize."

"That's before I heard him in here talking to his girlfriend," Ben told them. "His kid's not even a day old and he's already cheating on my sister."

Nathan started laughing as the other men looked at each other. "I don't know what you think you heard, but Nathan would never cheat on Haley," Lucas said, arching his eyebrow as his brother continued to laugh. "It's almost sickening how besotted they are with each other."

"I know what I heard," Ben said angrily. "Don't you dare call me a liar."

All three men turned to Nathan who wiped a stray tear off his cheek. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought and that's just too damn ridiculous. I'm not having an affair. I would never do that to Haley."

"Then what did I hear?"

"You heard me helping my mom plan a surprise for when we bring the baby home," he explained. "She set up a nursery while we were gone yesterday and she doesn't want Haley to know until she gets home and sees it."

"But you said...it sounded like... damn, I guess I owe you another apology," Ben said, his indignation fading into embarrassment.

"You don't owe me anything, and frankly, I don't want it. What I want is for you to stop hurting your sister. You know, she used to tell me stories about when she was younger and how great her big brothers were and how she couldn't wait for me to meet them," Nathan said. "Well let me tell you, I'm not impressed. Every time she sees you, she ends up in tears and I have to pick up the pieces, so if you really want to help, you should just stay the hell away from her. "

Nathan stormed off, heading past Haley's room and down the elevator to the first floor where he walked outside and sat on the bench. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he watched the cars drive by, completely oblivious to the turmoil inside him. He knew had to calm himself down before he went back to his family. It wouldn't do any of them any good to see him so agitated. Haley could read him better than anyone and she'd know something was wrong.

"Here," he heard, seeing a hand reach around and hand him an icepack. "I thought maybe it would help with the swelling. You probably don't want a black eye for graduation."

Nathan shrugged, "I've had worse. I'm more concerned with It upsetting Haley. For some reason, she still loves that idiot."

"I'm sorry for how Ben has been acting," Jimmy said, taking a seat next to him. "I appreciate that you didn't hit him back."

"I figured brawling in the maternity ward was probably frowned upon," Nathan joked, carefully putting the ice on his face and then getting serious again. "Besides, I have a son now and even if he doesn't understand what's going on yet, I need to set a good example. I want to be the kind of father he deserves and can be proud of."

"You will," Jimmy said, leaning back against the bench. " I know it might not seem like it, but Ben does love her. You should have seen him when she was born. He was so proud of her, always wanting to hold her and play with her. He was 14 when she was born and he would offer to babysit, just as an excuse to spend time with her. They were practically inseparable until he went away to college and even then he made sure to spend as much time as he could with her when he came home to visit. It was almost like he was another father to her and they adored each other. Unfortunately, a few years ago his job ended up transferring him to California and they rarely saw each other anymore. They talked on the phone and wrote letters but as they got busier, they became less frequent and by the time you two got married they hadn't talked in months. Still, I think he was both surprised and devastated that she would get married without even talking to him first, not because he would have tried to talk her out of it, although I'm sure he would have, but because they'd always been so close."

"It's not like he was the only one who didn't know. We didn't tell anyone, even Luke," Nathan argued. "It's been over a year and he needs to get over it. We're happy and he should accept that."

"I agree," Jimmy said, putting his hands up in front of him, "I'm just trying to give you some background. He told me that he feels like he failed her. He feels guilty and I'm pretty sure he subconsciously decided that he didn't want to be angry with himself, or Haley, so he focused it all on you."

"I still don't get it. He doesn't want me to hurt Haley, so he hurts her instead? How does that make any sense?" Nathan asked, standing up and starting to pace. "I don't care if he hates me, I've got a thick skin, but I won't stand by and let him hurt my wife."

"He doesn't want to hurt her either and he really did come in there to apologize to you earlier. Unfortunately, it's hard to just shut off your feelings about someone like a faucet and decide to feel differently. He wants to try though."

"Why isn't he out here then?" Nathan asked, gesturing to the wide open space. "I obviously wasn't hard to track down."

"Because I asked him to let me talk to you first. I was afraid you wouldn't have as much restraint out here," Jimmy admitted. "He wants to apologize to his sister and I think she deserves to hear it."

"Only if I go in there with him," Nathan said, agitated by the idea. Brother or not, the man had put his hands on her. "I don't trust him to not lose his temper and hurt her again."

"You know that's not a good idea," Jimmy sighed. He understood Nathan's reluctance but he also knew it needed to happen. "You two will end up in a pissing contest and Haley will lose out. They both need to have this settled between them."

"Fine," Nathan said, running his hands through his already disheveled hair. "But you need to go in with him. I'm not letting him be alone with her. I don't care how sorry he claims he is."

* * *

"Congratulations Nate," Cooper said, his voice coming through the phone clearly. "Your mom sent a picture and luckily, he kid looks a lot more like his uncles than he does you."

"Did you just call to insult me?" Nathan asked, pretending to be offended. It wouldn't be a conversation with his uncle if there wasn't an insult in it somewhere.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I'm proud of you. You're going to be a great dad. How's it feel?"

"Great, scary, exhausting..." Nathan told him. "I've felt pretty much every emotion you can imagine in the last 24 hours."

They talked for a few more minutes before Nathan decided to go check on his wife and son. He'd given in against his better judgment, but the allowed time in his mind was over. He approached the room and saw her father exiting, unable to stop himself from tensing as he prepared to see the other man once again.

"He's gone already," Jimmy said, his tone heavy with disappointment. "It didn't go well."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Nathan told him as both men leaned against the wall outside her room. "Since I'm pretty sure you wouldn't let him say or do anything to hurt Haley, I'm going to assume it was on her end this time. She was pretty pissed off last night, and deservedly so. If he did anything other than beg for forgiveness, I wouldn't be surprised if she shot him down."

"He tried to explain himself, she got upset and told him what she thought of his excuses, then James started to cry and it all went downhill pretty fast," Jimmy gave the play-by-play. "Still, I think she needed to know that he at least cared enough to come try."

Nathan nodded, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'll talk to her. Right now, I think it's more important that we just enjoy being together and celebrating James."

* * *

It had been a long, tiring day by the time Haley got a chance to spend some alone time with her husband. Practically everyone they knew had either visited or at least called to offer their congratulations on the new baby. Even Karen had made a quick visit while Lucas stayed home with her newborn. "You're a pretty popular guy, you know that?" Haley asked the baby who for the moment had his blue eyes open.

"Of course he is," Nathan offered, reaching over and touching his son's blonde hair."He's a Scott boy. He should start getting used to it now."

Haley rolled her eyes, but smiled at her husband's cockiness. "Why did I marry you again?" she teased.

"Because you couldn't resist me?" Nathan offered, sitting next to her on the bed. "Besides, without me you wouldn't have the most beautiful baby in the world"

Haley chuckled and leaned into her husband's side, "We did hear that a lot today."

"What can I say? I warned you that Scott men are irresistible," Nathan reminded her, his chin resting on her head.

"You just keep believing that babe," Haley said, patting his cheek with her free hand.

Before he could respond there was another knock on and Whitey stuck his head in the door. "Is it too late?"

"Not for you," Nathan said, carefully disengaging himself and getting off the bed. He reached back and picked up the baby from Haley. "Come meet our son. This is James Lucas Scott."

Whitey walked over and Nathan set the squirmy bundle in the older man's arms, noticing the blanket was the one he'd given them the previous year. "Camilla would have been in rapture right now," Whitey said, sitting down in the chair and fingering the material. "She loved babies and would have given anything to have one of her own."

Nathan just nodded, moving back to his wife and bringing her against his side as they watched the crusty old coach cuddle the infant. "You two are lucky in a way few people are, especially so early in life," Whitey said, looking up after a few minutes. "Don't ever take this for granted."


	56. Chapter 56

Okay guys, this is it. The final chapter. Thank you so much for your support, especially thibbs65 and othfangirl who reviewed every chapter. I wouldn't have finished this without your constant encouragement. I'm still playing around with ideas I have for a sequel (like a season 5 but without the time jump) and I also have another story idea that has been bugging me for months that I'm considering writing if I think there's enough interest. It takes a ton of time and effort to write something like this and I don't want to start anything if I'm not sure I'll finish it. As always, reviews are always welcome and if you are interested in seeing either or both of the things I'm considering, please let me know.

* * *

 **Ch 56**

Haley walked the floors of the beautiful nursery Deb had set up for James, examining the little details as she fought to get her son to go back to sleep. Every item had been carefully picked from the blue and white rug and the teddy bears with basketballs theme, to the pictures of Nathan and Haley on the shelves. It was a beautiful place for their little boy and a gesture that touched her heart. She patted him on the back, wondering if he needed to burp again as he continued to fuss. Usually he went to sleep after feeding for at least a couple hours, but this time he was wide awake and unhappy. She'd tried everything she could think of and nothing seemed to be working.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning quickly to find her sleep rumpled husband standing behind her, his hair sticking up in all directions and his hastily donned shirt on inside out. "I didn't hear you," she told him, smiling at the adorable picture he made. It still amazed her that she still learned new things about him, especially since the birth of their son. She didn't think she could ever find him more attractive than she already did, but watching him with their son made her heart race. He was so sexy and it was going to be a long five more weeks before they could make love again.

"That's because you're like a zombie Hales," he told her, brushing the hair from her face. "You already fed him, let me take him for a while. You need to get some sleep."

"You got up with him last time," she argued, even as her body begged her to accept the reprieve he offered.

"But I'm not recovering from giving birth and I don't have to give a speech tomorrow," he told her, his eyes looking down at his watch, "I guess I should say today. I've got this. Just go back to bed."

She yawned, her eyes drooping even as she tried to convince them both that her staying up with the crying infant was the right thing to do. "I feel bad..."

Nathan took the crying baby from her arms and set him in his bed for a moment before pulling her into his arms. "We're a team. Isn't that what you told me?" she nodded her head as she relaxed against her husband's warm, comforting chest. "There are going to be a lot of times I can't be there to help you, but right now I can. Let me do that okay?"

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before she padded toward the door, "There's a bottle in..."

"the fridge. I know," he chuckled as he reached down and picked up his son. "I have done this before. Now go."

"What's wrong Jimmy Jam?" Nathan said, moving to sit in the rocking chair. "Did you just need some guy time after all the ladies fussing over you all day?"

Jamie's cries subsided a bit as he was rocked, but didn't go away completely. "I think I'd go crazy with all those women passing me around too, but they all love you a lot."

James started to cry a little harder again and Nathan stood with him, walking a circuit of the room as Haley had done earlier. "I'm not sure what you want buddy. I can't sing to you like your mama does. I know you like that but I'd probably ruin your ear drums," he whispered, wiping drool off the baby's chin as his wails increased. "But I guess I can try if it would help. Just don't tell anyone I did this okay? It'll ruin my image."

Jamie continued to cry so Nathan started to sing, his voice a little husky as he tried to remember the words. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."

By the first time through Jamie had quieted considerably and by the second time, his eyes had started to droop, allowing his father to release a sigh of relief. He continued to sing until he was sure that his son was completely asleep and then carefully went to set him down in his crib. "I guess I don't have to worry about you being a musician," he chuckled, kissing his son's head. "You're clearly tone deaf."

He turned off the lamp and whispered, "good night" before heading down the stairs, intending to get a drink before going back to bed.

Inside their bedroom, Haley rolled over with a smile on her face, glad that the monitor had been left on to catch the scene from the other room. She was one lucky woman.

* * *

Haley woke up and stretched, her body feeling decently rested for the first time all week. Looking over, she saw that her husband was apparently already up. Getting out of bed she brushed her teeth and then headed to the nursery to check on her son, only to find that he wasn't in his bed. She grabbed her robe and headed downstairs to be met with a smiling Deb making pancakes.

"Nathan and Jamie are in the den sleeping," Deb told the younger woman. "I think it was a rough night."

Haley walked into the den and found the pair laying on the couch. Nathan had his legs up as he reclined against the armrest and Jamie was asleep on his chest. Both of them slept with their mouths slightly parted and more than ever Haley was convinced the baby looked like his dad. She picked up the remote and turned off the television that was quietly playing SportsCenter before grabbing the empty bottle from the coffee table and heading back to the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Deb said, placing a stack of pancakes and another of mail in front of her, "I already took pictures."

Haley grinned, knowing those pictures would have to be hidden from her husband. "He's been really great with him."

"It's like he was born to be a dad," Deb told her, sitting down to eat her own breakfast. "Is your speech ready?"

"I think so," Haley answered, picking up the top envelope and tearing it open. "It's a good thing I didn't procrastinate writing it though or I'd have been in trouble."

"Not how you thought you'd spend this week huh?" Deb laughed. "It's just practice for the rest of parenthood. Your kids will always do their best to keep you on your toes."

"I can't believe this," Haley said, reading the paper in her hands. She scanned it again to make sure it said what she thought it did.

"What can't you believe?" Nathan asked, walking into the kitchen with Jamie in his arms. He leaned over and kissed Haley on the temple before sitting next to her.

"We got the house," Haley told him, her smile wide.

"That's great," Deb and Nathan both said, still a little confused.

"We thought we probably would," Nathan reminded her, not sure why she was so excited.

"But we didn't expect that your scholarship would cover it all," Haley told him, handing him the paper and taking the squirming baby from his arms. "It says they have decided that in cooperation with the university they are now accepting scholarships as payment in full. We can't move in until fall semester, but according to that we won't have to come up with any extra rent money."

"I wonder why they would do that?" Nathan asked, stunned at their good fortune. They had been concerned the rent would increase and make it impossible for them to afford. They'd never even considered it might be lowered.

"I don't know," Deb said, sliding some breakfast her son's way. "But maybe you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just be happy it happened."

"I guess that's true," he smiled, looking down at his son who was sucking on his fist. "Eventually luck had to be on our side, right?"

* * *

"I know it was you...oh," Deb said, barging into Dan's room only to be surprised he was in the middle of changing his shirt. He was still incredibly fit for a man who'd just become a grandfather and she had to force herself to look away.

Dan chuckled at her reaction, forgetting her accusation for a moment as he enjoyed seeing her flustered a bit. "What exactly did I do this time?"

"You bought the house," she said, averting her eyes and getting back on subject.

Dan pulled on a clean shirt, his legs dangling over the side of the bed. In the previous weeks he had regained the ability to move his legs and it was nice to at least be able to dress himself. He looked at the pair of pants laying next to him and wondered how Deb would react if he changed the rest of his clothes in front of her and decided it probably was best if he didn't push it yet. He met her gaze and realized she was expecting a response. "What house? I've bought several over the years."

"Don't play dumb with me," Deb said, moving further into the room. "I'm talking about the house the kids wanted to rent in Durham. You're the one that bought it."

"Of course I did," Dan admitted, deciding there was no use in lying about it. "Well, I had a part in having it purchased. Did you honestly think I would sit by and watch them struggle to make the payments if there was a way I could help? Besides, I had my guy check it out and there was a lot of work that needed to be done. No way was I letting my grandson live in a house with an antiquated furnace and barely functional central air. Plus, he found mold behind the vanity in the bathroom and signs that the roof might be leaking into the attic."

"So that's why they can't move in yet," Deb said, mostly to herself. "You're having things fixed up."

Dan shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal," she said, coming over to sit next him on the bed. "It had to've cost a lot of money."

"I've learned that money isn't nearly as important as I used to think it was," he told her, looking down at her bare ring finger. He'd vowed to himself that someday, that finger would once again host a wedding ring. "Besides, it's a good investment."

Deb snorted, seeing right through his argument. It would take a long time for the house to even come close to making back what he had to have spent on it and he knew it. "Are you going to tell him?"

Dan shook his head no. "He doesn't need to know. He's e deserves every penny of that money anyway. If I hadn't run him out of the house he'd have the savings built up to afford things on his own."

"You two have gotten close," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad he's forgiven you."

"We have a ways to go," he admitted, wanting to put his arm around her but not taking the chance. It seemed she was okay with moments she initiated, but was still skittish if he tried the same. It didn't matter to him though, he'd be patient for as long as she needed. "This time spent rehabbing together has been great. It's the kind of relationship I wish we'd had all along. The kind we would've had if I hadn't gotten so caught up in things that weren't really important."

Deb looked at him and felt her heart soften a little bit more. "You know, you need to forgive yourself too. You can't change the past." She knew it was advice for her as well. She knew she'd already forgiven him. In fact, sometimes she had to remind herself why it wasn't a good idea to jump back into a relationship with him. They'd always had chemistry together and she knew they still loved each other, but those things hadn't stopped them from tearing each other apart not that long ago. Still, the man in front of her, though older and wiser, reminded her so much of the boy she'd fallen in love with that she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

* * *

The Scott and James families entered the Tree Hill auditorium together, the baby stroller holding their grandson pushed in between them as the room filled up with family and friends of the graduates. The noise of the crowd woke the sleeping baby who began to fuss, leading to both grandmothers sitting down and trying to sooth him. Deb took him out of his seat, trying to rock him back to sleep or at least quiet him. They couldn't have him crying during the ceremony. When his cries only increased, Lydia took him and put him on her shoulder, trying to rub his back to calm him as people started to look at them. She started to get up and head out before Dan sighed and gestured for her to give him the boy. Looking at him questioningly, she handed the baby over and Dan folded him face first over his forearm, his tiny body laying entirely on the strong arm. Jamie hiccupped a couple times, but fell back to sleep, his tiny body relaxing.

Dan looked up to find the group looking at him strangely and he shrugged, "Nathan used to have bellyaches and this was his favorite way to be held. I guess like father like son," he told them, looking up at the clock. "I can't hold him much longer though, I have to get around to the stage."

He passed the still sleeping baby off a few minutes later and wheeled himself off for his first public appearance as Mayor since the shooting. He'd been reluctant at first when they asked him to be a part of the ceremony, but decided that he was done hiding from people. If his son could be strong in the face of everything he'd been through, so could he.

The students filed in and took their seats with Haley up on the stage with Dan as the Valedictorian. Principal Turner gave a welcome to those in attendance and the entire group stood for the National Anthem and the presentation of the flags.

Principal Turner spoke for a few more minutes and then proceeded to start the part of the program where they highlighted "Students of Excellence." Dan was proud to see that all three of the Scott graduates were included in this group. Lucas for his partial academic scholarship to UNC, Haley for her full academic scholarship to Duke, and Nathan for his full athletic scholarship and his first team All-State recognition. He shook the hands of all the graduates as they walked by but couldn't help from tearing up as "his kids" names were called. He was so proud of all of them.

When the group was done, the graduates headed back to their seats and Dan was introduced as the next speaker. He wheeled himself up to the front but instead of heading for the microphone that had been positioned for him to use, he went to the podium, locked his chair and very carefully rose to his feet. Looking out at the crowd he saw the surprised faces and met the knowing and very proud eyes of his son. He and Nathan had worked extra hard the past couple weeks for him to be able to do this and he was so grateful for the support.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, holding onto the podium for balance, "I'm reminded today of a quote by Eleanor Roosevelt, 'You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' I can honestly say, that it's true."

He took a deep breath, "All of us here today have experienced tragedy in some form in our lives..."

Lucas elbowed his brother, "Did you know he was going to do that?"

Nathan nodded, his smile proud. "He was really determined, but he didn't want anyone to know. The only reason he let me in on it was because he needed my help."

Dan continued his speech about strength and courage and Nathan felt as if he were speaking to him. He'd certainly been through some horrors in the past couple of years and they really had made him stronger and more confident about his future. With Haley by his side he felt like he could face anything life threw at him. He looked over at his family in the stands, the James/Scott group sitting together with his son and knew everything had been worth it to get to that moment. Hearing names starting to be called he realized he'd missed the end of his father's speech and they were starting to hand out diplomas. They started at the beginning of the alphabet and since he was toward the end he continued to people watch. When his gaze returned to the front he noticed his wife was starting to look nervous. It was almost time for her speech and she had all of a sudden decided on the way here that she wasn't prepared enough. He knew she was, she was just getting stage-fright. He knew how that felt and wished he could give her some of the confidence he had in her.

Pretty soon it was his turn to be called and he walked up, shaking hands with the principal and then taking a detour to Haley, leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss and drawing hoots from the crowd, before finishing his walk across the stage. He looked back as he returned to his seat. His father was shaking his head at his antics, but smiling and even from this far away he could tell his wife's face was bright red, but she was also grinning. His mission was accomplished. She certainly wasn't worrying about her speech anymore. He winked at her and she shook her head but blew him a kiss. God he loved her.

The diplomas had all been handed out and Haley stepped to the podium as Valedictorian and greeted the assembly. "My best friend reminded me recently of a quote from William Shakespeare that seems appropriate, 'There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat. And we must take the current when it serves, Or lose our ventures.' I think that what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare. We have to be vigilant in protecting them..."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Haley said, smacking her husband on the arm.

"It worked, didn't it?" he asked, all smiles as he pulled her into his arms. "You weren't nervous anymore."

"That's beside the point," she told him, playing with his tie, "It distracted me so well I almost forgot my whole speech. It's a good thing I had it written down."

"You wouldn't have forgotten it," he told her, his hands rubbing up and down her now bare arms, "I wish you had half the faith in yourself that I have in you."

"You are so sexy when you talk like that," she said, using his tie to pull him even closer and kissing him. He took another step closer, pressing her against the wall as he deepened the kiss.

"You are so going to be the death of me," he whispered, pulling away slightly and pressing his forehead against hers. "I might not survive 5 weeks."

"There are other things we can do..." she told him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You are cruel Haley James," he told her, trying to calm down his body. "You can't just say stuff like that when our parents are right there."

"I thought you'd like something to look forward to," she grinned, straightening his clothes before lacing their hands together.

"I already have that," he told her, kissing her cheek. They walked out onto the deck where their family was all sitting. Their fathers were working the grill together and their mothers were cooing over the babies as Karen looked on. Brooke and Lucas were sitting with Quinn and Clay who were back from their honeymoon and Ben was talking sports with Whitey and Cooper off to the other side. "We have a whole life to look forward to."

"Are you okay with Ben being here?" Haley asked, looking over at her brother. He'd stayed in town for the past week and visited every day in an effort to win back her trust. There was still a layer of hurt and anger there that had never been there before, but he was trying to make things right and she was trying to forgive him.

"I'm willing to support whatever you want as long as he doesn't hurt you again," he told her, moving to wrap his arms around her from behind. "I want whatever makes you the happiest."

"This," she said, turning in his arms. "Being all together with you, our son, and our families. I can't imagine ever being happier."

"I'm sure I could think of something," he told her, wiggling his eyebrows. "Like having our own place where we don't have to worry about people hearing us."

She smiled, "All in good time babe. Pretty soon we'll start the next chapter of our lives, but for today, this is perfect. I love you Nathan Scott. Thank you for holding onto me, to us, even when things tried to tear us apart."

"You don't have to thank me Hales. I love you too. Besides, I promised Always and Forever and we're just getting started," Nathan told her. He noticed his brother waving them over and kissed her softly before they headed to join their family. "We've got an entire lifetime of moments like this to look forward to. Together."


End file.
